A Different Path
by angel-castiel-rules-the-world
Summary: At the end of season 10 Dean went through with his and Death's plan leaving Cas alone to try to find a way to make things right. Aided by Crowley and an unpublished book of prophecies Cas sets out to rewrite history, though whether for better or worse only time will tell. Slow burn Destiel. Rewrite of season 2 onwards. Spoilers for season 10 finale in first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people. Okay, I know I shouldn't be starting a new story, I already have six on the go and a sequel I'm working on, but this idea has been swimming round in my head all summer ever since I started re-watching supernatural from season one again and just won't let go, so I find that I had to write it.**

 **This is a long introductory chapter before the action as such starts. The bits in italics are writing in the book (that will make sense when you read it hopefully). I hope you like the latest crazy plot my mind has come up with.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel returned to the bunker despondent, the spell that had cost Charlie her life to translate hadn't worked, the mark of Cain was still upon Dean and now Sam was dead. There was nothing and no one who could bring him back from that death. Not even God himself could resurrect someone killed by Death's scythe.

And then there was Dean, Dean. He didn't even know where Death had put him. No all Death had told him was that he was gone where Castiel would never find him and the angel's job was done. The Winchesters time on earth had come to an end and with it the end of Castiel's guardianship of them.

But it had been a long time since Castiel had thought himself their guardian, he was their friend, their family, and now Dean was out there all alone with the knowledge that he had killed his brother. No Castiel would not let this be the end of their courageous story. Sam and Dean had gone through too much, given up too much for it to end this way. It had been with that in mind that he had taken both the book of the dammed and the codex from Rowena's grasping claws, leaving her to the mercy of her son and returning here. Somewhere in this bunker there must be a way to make it all right once more. There must be some way for Castiel to fix it all.

With that thought Castiel locked away the book of evil and burnt the codex before turning to the pile of books and things belonging to the Winchesters and started the task of putting it all back into its rightful home. Sam and Dean would want it when he found a way to return them, even if it took him centuries to do so. It wasn't like he had anywhere else to spend eternity after all.

It didn't take him centuries in the end, but it did take a few years. Luckily the angels left him alone, Hannah not wanting to fight him, and so he had time to search the bunker methodically and completely, the most unusual thing about that time was his occasional companion.  
Crowley turned up at the bunker a few weeks after Castiel had left Rowena in his care. It seemed that his mother was now visiting hell on a more permanent basis than she had before, not that Castiel truly cared about the fate of **that** woman, he still hadn't forgiven her for equating him to a fish. But it seemed that Crowley was also missing his bestie as he insisted on calling Dean no matter what Castiel said to the contrary, and as such had been searching throughout the universe for him but so far to no avail, though of course the universe was infinite so Crowley didn't truly hold out much hope of stumbling across Dean, but at least it gave him something to do. Life without the Winchesters had become decidedly boring in the mind of the king of hell. It was all so routine, and he had yet to find an adversary who could challenge him, well expect the angel who was obsessed with bringing back the Winchesters at any rate. And as such he visited said angel regularly. Most of the time he was his snarky self, refusing to help Castiel find what he was looking for or just generally getting on the angels nerves, but they formed a strange sort of bond. They had been enemies, they had worked together, they had fought, but they had never really been friends, not that either of them would say that that was what they were now on the pain of death or worse, but they had a sort of tolerance for each other, and they both knew deep down, that their feelings for Dean Winchester connected them in some way that had never been achieved before. Not that that surprised either of them, they both knew not to underestimate the Winchesters after all.

It was on one of these visits that Crowley was sitting at the table with his feet upon the top sipping whiskey that he had had to supply himself, the Winchesters whiskey didn't even qualify for the name in his mind, that Castiel stumbled across a book he had never seen before, though he was sure that he had checked the bookshelf he had found it on thoroughly, but he was not going to question this discovery. The title alone gave him hope.

 _The Dos and Don'ts of Changing Destiny, Or What the Fates Will Allow_

It was a small, leather bound, hand written book that would easily fit into the pocket of his trench coat, it looked, on first inspection, as if it was very old, but once a closer examination was taken Castiel had the suspicion that it was actually very, very new. Though how a new book on destiny would get into the bunker and into his path he had no idea, though he hoped that God might have had a hand in it. He was never sure what his father would and would not do to help or hinder him. He did keep bringing him back to life after all. He had to have some purpose for him and maybe this was it. With that he made his way to the table opening the book as he went the first page made his eyes widen, for it read,

 _Destiny cannot be changed as is known by all. But humanity was created with free will, as such the choices one makes can change the path being walked. For example The Titanic must sink, but whether a human choses to travel on the ship is there's to make. If the choice is changed the fates will not be able to interfere._

 _This little book of prophecies (for want of a better word) can give the reader a guide to a time when choices changed the world and destiny was defeated by them. Though whether it will help for the better or worse I cannot tell. All I know is that for the right person, with this as a guide, a different path can be travelled by all._

 _Good luck. This is all the help I have to give._

Flicking to the next page to find out just what the introduction meant he found another sentence,

 _Death is not always ordained by fate, it can be a choice (for instance in deciding to make a deal with a demon). And choices as stated, can be changed._

He felt that this just reiterated what had been said in the introduction, but it was obvious that the writer of this book found it important enough to state separately. With that he turned to the next page, the words in front of him made him sit down heavily.

 _The soul of the righteous man alone is the price for resurrecting his brother, but whether he breaks the first seal is his choice._

Quickly flicking through the book Castiel found more and more statements that referred so obviously to the Winchesters, and some of the later ones to himself and even Crowley. There was no question in his mind that this book had been given to him as a guide to make things right. The only problem being that all the choices and destinies it referred to were in the past and had been done. And he knew from experience you couldn't change the past. It was then that the prophecy on the last page caught his eye.

 _To change the past the balance must be kept, if good is to return, then evil most do so as well. If the balance is kept, then the fates will be appeased._

With that Castiel sat back in his seat as he thought. The meaning to him was clear, if he was to go to the past and change the Winchesters destiny then he couldn't go alone, he would need to take a demon with him. One particular demon. With that thought he looked up at Crowley sitting across from him and stared.

* * *

Crowley had been enjoying his whiskey in peace, he was just about to get to annoying Castiel when he felt the angel's eyes on him.

"What is it Castiel?" he asked wearily he did not trust that look in the angels eyes.

"I need you to come to the past with me and rewrite history." Castiel replied without a flicker of doubt in his voice.

"And why would I want to do that?" Crowley asked raising his eyebrows at such a suggestion.

"Because it would change this present." Castiel stated as if this was obvious.

"Again why would I do that?" Crowley asked because really, he was the king of hell and had no one trying to kill him, yes his life might be boring, but it was still good.

"Because you are not happy." Castiel suggested, Crowley had after all been human once.

"I'm the king of hell Castiel, if I want to be happy I go torture my mother." Crowley replied with a roll of his eyes, did Castiel really think that argument would work on him?

"It would save Dean." Castiel stated, refusing to add the hope into that sentence, he would make sure that Dean was saved this time.

"And why would I want to save Squirrel?" Crowley asked, though he knew that on this Castiel had hit a nerve, he would like very much to save Dean, he had always been a worthy adversary.

"Isn't that why you come here?" Castiel asked confused now. Surely it was.

"No, I come here to annoy you for my own amusement. Though now it seems to be the other way round. So I'm just going to go." Crowley stood to leave pulling his jacket straight as he did so. Though he waited, he was wondering just what Castiel would offer him to agree to his plan.

"If you come you can be the one who holds the contract for the righteous man's soul." Castiel offered in desperation. If this was the only way to save Dean and Sam then he would do it.

"You are giving me Dean's soul?" Crowley asked in disbelief.

"When the time comes and until I rescue him." Castiel corrected not mentioning that he will do everything in his power to make that an if.

"And if I stop you?" Crowley asked, because really, Castiel was offering to give him Dean? What was that about? He thought the whole point was to save Squirrel and Moose.

"Then you will have demon Dean again, and from what I remember you didn't particularly like him the first time round." Castiel stated reminding Crowley of when he had saved his life so that he could stop Dean.

"That was because he was a knight of hell. A normal Dean-mon I could handle." Crowley replied with shrug of his shoulders.

"You really believe you could handle Dean Winchester? I've yet to meet anyone who has managed that." Castiel said with the raise of an eyebrow. Dean was not one to be handled, as the angel had found out himself the first time round.

"You seemed to have managed." Was Crowley response. He quite liked the idea of turning Dean into his pet demon. It would annoy Castiel no end.

"I don't handle Dean, Crowley, I am his friend." Castiel replied with a growl at the king of hell.

"Yeah right, your Squirrel's bestest friend in the whole world. One of these days Castiel you are going to have to admit the truth." Crowley stated smugly.

"What truth?" Castiel asked tilting his head as he didn't understand what Crowley was trying to say, making the king of hell groan at his obliviousness before he spoke.

"I give up. Look Castiel, it doesn't matter if I would be willing to come to the past with you, neither you nor I have the power to get either of us there so how do you plan to make the journey? Because I'm pretty sure that your fluffy winged family sitting up on their clouds won't help."

Castiel sat back at those words because what Crowley was saying was true. But if that was the case, then why would this book be given to him now? Looking down at it he slowly turned it around in his hands studying every inch of it. After all if his suspicion was correct and it was his father who had left this for him, then surely he would have made sure that it would give him a way to take them both back. Suddenly his eye caught something on the back cover and he looked at it closer. Pulling his eyes away and back to Crowley he had a small smile on his face as he spoke. "I know a way." Of course then a frown replaced the smile as the next obstacle confronted him. "But I don't know when to go to."

"Well how are you going to decide that then?" Crowley asked leaning back in his chair once more as if this was an academic conversation, which it was, after all he hadn't agreed to go.

"Do you have a copy of the Winchester Gospels?" Castiel asked sitting upright and leaning on the table. He didn't have the patience to go out and find them.

"The what?" Crowley asked confused by that because… the Winchesters Gospels? Really?

"The supernatural books." Castiel stated as he realised who it was he was talking to.

"Yes. Why?" Crowley asked getting over the stupid name the angels seemed to have given them.

"Because I believe I would like to borrow them." Castiel stated making Crowley roll his eyes at him before he pulled the laptop which was on the table to him and pulled up all the books that where online.

"Ta-da." He said sarcastically as he turned to screen back to the angel who grabbed it and started reading from the beginning, trying to find the right time to go back and change the past.

Crowley knew he should leave, but he didn't. Instead he just watched Castiel pour over the laptop looking for a time to go back to. He really didn't want to have to return to that time. He wasn't going to and that was that. But, (why was there always damn but?) his life had been boring, and well, if he could go back in time with the knowledge he now had, he could easily take over the world. Especially if they were going to a time where the Winchesters where busy worrying about the apocalypse rather than him. Smiling to himself at these thoughts he was pulled from his mind by a sound very unlike anything he had ever heard from the angel across from him, which caused his eyes to widen in alarm.

"Eureka." Castiel shouted having found the time he needed to go back to and what it was he needed to do. "Give me your hand." He demanded turning to Crowley.

"Now why would I do that?" Crowley asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Because I need your blood." Castiel said as if it was obvious.

"No."

"Crowley, this is not a game. We **are** going to go back and save Dean and Sam, do you understand me?" Castiel asked narrowing his eyes at the demon across from him.

"Or what?" Crowley blustered, he really didn't want Castiel to skewer him. Though of course if he did that the angel wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Crowley." Castiel growled in a threatening voice and the king of hell knew he was walking on thin ice right now. Time to concede.

"Fine. But I don't suppose you'll tell me anything else, like how we're getting to the past or when we're going to? You know the useful little things called details?" He asked as he reluctantly held out his hand palm up.

"No." was Castiel's response before he pulled out his blade slashing Crowley's palm and then his own. Then grabbing the book of prophecies, he slammed there two bloody palms down on the cover and concentrated on the time which they needed to travel to. The 4th May 2006.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank thefriendlyguy63 for the wonderful review. I would also like to thank those of you who have favoured and followed since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, it is set in season 2, episode 1 'In My Time of Dying'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel and Crowley stood in the corridor of a nondescript hospital, invisible to all those around them.

"What are we doing here Castiel? I hate hospitals, they smell of old people." Crowley muttered to him giving a fake shudder at the thought.

"You do not have to be here Crowley." Castiel replied not taking his eyes from the doors to the outside world, he was waiting for the arrival of three people.

"Oh now he tells me, having dragged me back to 2006. Why now anyway?" Crowley asked, he was bored so he might as well get as much information as he could.

"A turning point happened here. I intend to stop it." Castiel responded not really paying any attention to the demon at his side. He had only needed him to get here, what happens next he could manage on his own, that and he didn't trust Crowley an inch.

"oh you 'intend' do you? What are we stopping then?" Came the demons question with a roll of his eyes at Castiel's language.

But before Castiel could answer he pressed back against the wall taking Crowley with him as three gurneys were rushed through the doors and past. Crowley looked down at the people on them, he couldn't help it, it's one of those things. Like looking at an accident on the freeway as you drive past. What he saw caused his eyes to widen and he turned to Castiel once more in disbelief. How many more times could this angel surprise him today?

"Was that-?" He started to ask only for Castiel to interrupt him.

"Yes." Came the angel's stoic reply.

"So this is-?" Crowley started to ask once more only to be interrupted yet again.

"Yes."

"And you're here to-?" He started, though why he bothered he didn't know when Castiel yet again answered before he had finished asking.

"Yes."

"Will you let me get the bloody questions out before you answer them?" Crowley finally snapped at the angel, because while yes he probably did know what he was going to say it was still bloody annoying behaviour.

"Was that Sam, Dean and John Winchester? Yes. Is this the time when John sells his soul to save his first born son? Yes. Am I here to stop John Winchester from doing that and to get him to let Dean die? Yes." And with that Castiel stormed off following the gurneys leaving Crowley standing behind him with his mouth open.

* * *

Castiel watched from down the corridor as Deans spirit got up off of his bed and separated from his body. He watched as he went walking around the hospital and realised what had happened. He watched as Sam came to visit him and the doctors told him there was a high chance that Dean would never wake up. And he heard Dean begging with Sam to find some way to save his life.

If only he could, he would do anything to save the Winchesters what he was about to put them through, though it was better than the alternative. But he couldn't. Even if he tried to save Dean right now it would not work. Like the book in his pocket says, some deaths aren't ordained by fate, but this one was. The only way to save Dean Winchester was to sell your soul, and that would not be happening this time round.

"I'm sorry Dean. But I promise I will bring you back." He murmured quietly to the body of his friend once the brothers had left to see their father.

"So that's the plan is it? Let Squirrel die and then pull him out of heaven and back into his body? Do you really think that either side of the apocalypse are just going to let that happen? This is centuries in the making here. They're not going to just go 'oh well, that's that plan out the window' now are they?" Crowley's voice came from behind him. Turning Castiel saw that the former king of hell was leaning against the wall with his arms cross and a look of his face that told him he thought he was completely insane.

"Crowley, if you're not going to help then leave." He said emotionlessly. He did not need this right now. And anyway the answer was yes, both sides would let it happen. The angels would still have Dean in play, and the demons would only be losing their back-up plan. No big deal for either side really. Or at least, not that they knew, which was why he had decided to change things from here, start small and work his way up. The aim of this was to keep John Winchester on the board. And make one less burden on Dean's shoulders when the time came.

"Look Cas we're in this together, for better or for worse, so tell me what it is you want me to do?" Crowley asked in a suspiciously serious voice. It almost sounded to Castiel as if he meant it.

"I don't know. Go take over hell." Castiel replied with a frown at the thought that Crowley wanted to help. There was just something wrong with that, unless you added a himself after the help part.

"Yeah I'm not that stupid. I'll wait until the hardy boys have thinned out the crowd at the top first." Crowley replied with a shrug looking around Cas at the meet suit of Dean Winchester. He was going to make some crack about it, but one look at Castiel's face told him that would not go down too well right now.

"Then you will be waiting some time." Castiel stated. Dean and Sam would not be fighting the demons at the top until much later.

"Oh well, I can keep you company until then, can't I?"

At that Castiel turned and growled at his demon companion, he was really starting to wish that he had found another to come with him. But he supposed while he was here, he might be able to help.

"I need to stop John Winchester from summoning Azazel. Do you have any ideas?" He asked begrudgingly.

"Take away his ingredients?" Crowley suggested with a shrug, I mean how would he know? Surely angel boy had a plan before he dragged there sorry asses back here. Didn't he?

"Any good ideas?" Castiel clarified.

"What? It would work. Or do you think you can manipulate his mind to stop him? Because I'm pretty sure that if he is anything like his son, which in some ways I think he is, that is not going to work and you know it." Crowley replied with a roll of his eyes. Because really, come on Castiel.

"Fine. You take the vital ingredients and I'll keep a watch over Dean so as soon as he agrees to move on I can follow him. When I'm away I want you to watch over Sam and John for me." Castiel stated clearly and concisely so there was no way that Crowley could mistake his instructions.

"You want me keeping an eye on Moose and Daddy Winchester? Are you mad?" Crowley asked, because there was no way in hell he was going to do that.

"You said it yourself Crowley, we are in this together." Castiel stated with an innocent look on his face which made Crowley glower at him.

"Fine, I'll keep watch. But I'm not going anywhere near daddy dearest, I value my life thank you very much." Crowley finally conceded.

"Just make sure neither of them do anything stupid to get Dean back." Castiel said as if speaking to a child.

"Their Winchesters, doing stupid things to bring back family is an inherent trait." Crowley pointed out.

"You would know." Castiel snapped back at him. He really was getting fed up with this.

"Oh yes I would. It's a weakness I have taken advantage of time and again with those two." Crowley replied smugly making Castiel growl once more. He had a feeling that the most stressful thing about this trip to the past would be putting up with Crowley for the next however long, hopefully he would soon get bored and leave them in peace.

"Just go and keep an eye on John Winchester and leave me in peace."

"No need to get your knickers in a twist Castiel. I'm gone." And with that Crowley disappeared from the room, reappearing outside the one currently inhabited by all the Winchesters. He had to keep himself hidden from Dean after all, he wasn't sure if he would be able to see him or not, but he would prefer not to take any chances right now. And so he settled into wait until he could fulfil that which Castiel asked him to do. Bloody angels and there bloody plans, it was there fault they were in this mess in first place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all. I would like to thank rainystv for the lovely review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured this story since my last update.**

 **So two things, first I know this is very Cas and Crowley orientated, and it will probably continue to be so (I get quite carried away writing Crowley, being British I get to add our strange little saying and humour in its great. Can't beat a snarky, sassy king of hell right?), but fear not the boys will arrive very soon. Second reading over what I had written I noticed that we had gone from season 10 where Cas' wings were destroyed to him flying all over the place, so I hope that his and Crowley's powers are explained here.**

 **Anyway enough from me on with the story. This is again set in season 2, episode 1 ' My Time of Dying'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

After Sam had left to go and organise the crushed impala's return to Bobby's and collect the ingredients for the 'protection' spell, which Crowley knew were actually to summon Azazel, John moved to go and sit beside Dean's bed. And being as his role was watching the eldest Winchester Crowley followed. He found himself standing next to Castiel, not saying a word, as they listened to Dean's spirit plead with his father.

"Come on dad. You've gotta help me. I've gotta get better, I've got to get back in there. I mean, you haven't called a soul for help. You haven't even tried. Aren't you going to do anything? Aren't you even going to say anything? I've done everything you have ever asked me. Everything. I have given everything I've ever had. And you're just going to sit there and you're going to watch me die? I mean, what the hell kind of father are you?"

"Is he going to remember this this time?" Crowley asked turning to the angel next to him. The raw pain and emotion in Dean's voice affecting in ways he hadn't realised he could still be affected.

"I don't know." Castiel replied in a tired voice. He wanted so badly to be able to help Dean. But he couldn't.

Suddenly he straightened and grabbed Crowley's arm flying them away from the corridor they had been standing in.

"What is it?" Crowley asked disorientated and getting a bit miffed with being moved around by the angel as if he was nothing.

"Tessa. The reaper that has come to collect Dean's soul. She cannot see us here." Castiel replied frowning as he tried to think of way to do what they needed to do without being seen by anybody. It was lucky that he had the powers granted the Castiel from this time. The joys of being the same angel he supposed, though he doubted that Crowley was so sanguine with having only the powers of the crossroads that the Crowley now had. Oh well, that was not his problem and the demon had yet to raise it with him.

"So how are we supposed to keep an eye on them all if we can't be seen, hmm, feathers? Any ideas?" Crowley asked sarcasm just dripping from his lips making Castiel narrow his eyes at him while he thought. He could sense where the Winchesters were, and he knew that John performed the ritual in the basement, so all they needed was Crowley to go there and remove the ingredients when he sensed John move. And as for Dean, well, he would know when he agreed to leave with Tessa. The departure of that soul would feel like he was being rendered in two he knew, so that would not be an issue.

"Do you think you could remove the important ingredients while John set up the summoning?" He asked the demon beside him.

"Of course." Crowley replied in a 'Du!' voice.

"Then that is what we will do." With that Castiel settled into wait and hoped that Crowley would keep his silence. He really did not need to listen to his sarcastic ramblings right now thank you very much.

Crowley on the other hand was starting to feel… well, feel. He did not like to have feelings or anything that could even in the remotest sense be classed as compassion for anyone, he was the bloody king of hell, or former, or future, it didn't matter. He was a demon and he should not be affected by Dean bloody Winchester of all people. Because let's be honest, they had tried to kill each other more than once. And yes he had tried to find him back in their time, but that was just because he was bored. And for no other reason. Damn angels making think and have **feelings**. This was all Castiel's fault, and when he got the chance he was going to make him pay. Yes, that was what he was going to do. Make Castiel pay, and in the meantime he could plan his revenge. With these happy thoughts he waiting silently next to the angel whose only thoughts were for his friend who was scared and upset, and dying without him there at his side.

When Castiel felt Tessa try to take Dean the first time he closed his eyes tight at the pain he felt inside, clenching his fists against the need to move, to do something and Crowley standing next to him looked at him alarmed.

"What's going on?" He asked genuinely concerned not that he would admit it, but he had spoken before he could think to hide it.

"Dean nearly died." Castiel replied through gritted teeth. He wasn't sure he could do this.

"Well he's going to really die soon enough." Crowley said with a shrug, though he was still concerned with the angels behaviour, the thought fleeting as it was crossed his mind to wonder what would happen to the other if one of them died. It seemed that they both needed to return to make sure they could change the past, so what would happen if one of them was destroyed?

"I know Crowley, I know." Castiel muttered breathing easier now that Dean had been saved.

"Cas, what would happen to me if you die?" Crowley asked in an even tone. He would not let Castiel see any of his fear.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked turning to him with confusion, what did this have to do with either of them? They were here to save Dean and Sam.

"Well you brought me here for a reason, so what would happen if one of us died?" Crowley asked again getting irritated with Castiel's complete lack of understanding, didn't the angel have any self-preservation instincts.

"To change the past the balance must be keep, so I don't know. But I doubt it would be good." Castiel replied with a shrug, unconcerned.

"Bollocks. I thought you would say that." Crowley muttered frowning, that put pay to those plans.

"Why? Planning on killing me, were you?" Castiel asked with the raise of an eyebrow and a smirk Crowley was sure he had learnt from Dean on his face.

"The thought had crossed my mind." Crowley replied conversationally. No point crying over spilt milk. He would just have to find another way of amusing himself.

"I would let it leave if I was you." Castiel said in the same tone before a frown crossed his brow. "It is time, John has gone down to the basement." With that Castiel leaned other and touched his fingers to Crowley's forehead and the demon suddenly found himself in front of John Winchester.

"I could have done that on my own." He shouted to the angel who had transported him before he turned mumbling about bloody angels and the bloody Winchesters and picked up the ingredients needed to summon Azazel. As he stood there he saw the colt, he was tempted to take that as well, but he didn't. Best to leave that with the man who was determined to kill the demon who had destroyed his family. So he instead he rubbed out some of the markings John was making, just to make sure that he wouldn't be able to get anyone here who would take his soul. With that he leaned back to watch and make sure that John Winchester wasn't as resourceful as his sons.

* * *

Castiel stood alone for a second before he flew himself to Dean's body. He knew that Dean's soul and Tessa were well away from there, and he wanted to be with Sam as he watched his brother die. He arrived just as the alarms on the machine started to beep once more and Sam stood from where he was sitting reading John Winchester's journal.

"Dean, Dean, no." He shouted as doctors rushed into the room and moved him from the bed. Castiel wished he could do something to help the youngest Winchester who stood with a look of horror on his face as the hospital staff tried and failed to bring Dean back from the dead. And when they stopped there resuscitation attempts and called Dean's time of death Castiel heard, as he flew up to heaven, Sam's cry, full of pain and despair at the loss of his brother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again. So here we are a new chapter. I hope you are liking this story so far.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Sam stood next to his father and watched the body of his brother burn. He couldn't do this, his father, their father, had been nowhere to be seen while Dean took his last breath. And neither had the duffle full of ingredients Sam had gotten from Bobby. He father, Dean's father, had gone to have his stupid death match show down while his brother died. For that he would never, ever forgive him. But he would go on. The yellowed eyed demon had now taken everything that was important to him and he would make him pay. If it was the last thing he did Sam Winchester would kill that son of a bitch for destroying everything.

But he wouldn't do it for Dean, his brother he knew wouldn't want him going on a revenge tour like their father no doubt would. No Dean would want him to carry on, hunting things, saving people, the family business. That was what it had always been for him, it was about family. About the people they saved. That while some died there were those who lived, and they did so because of them. Because they fought the monsters in the dark, the stories told to frighten children. And for his brother, for Dean, he would continue to do so. He would continue the family business.

Turning from the flames he faced his father.

"So what now?" He asked in a belligerent tone.

"Now I find the yellowed eye demon once more and put the last bullet from the colt between his eyes. Are you coming with me?" His father asked turning to him with a fire of determination in his eyes. The look made Sam pause, he would like nothing more than join his father on this but he knew, he just knew, from the look in his eyes that John Winchester had no thought of surviving this battle. As long as he took his enemy with him, he would be happy with that. And that was not something Dean would ever condone.

"No. I think… I think I'll go back to Bobby's." Sam said in a voice which sounded unsure even to his ears. He knew if he let it, the fire that fuelled his father could consume him too. They were so alike. But Dean, he had been different, maybe he was more like their mother, Sam would never know, but he liked to think so. And he would want to cotinine with saving people rather than revenge. And so to honour his brother, he would turn his back on who he was and try to become him. Dean was the best of them after all.

"Okay." John said looking at his youngest son. In way he was grateful. He didn't want to see Sam get hurt or worse. But now there was no Dean to watch over him, in case that which John suspected came to pass. He didn't want to believe his son could become an object of evil, but it was what all the sighs pointed to. He needed someone who could keep an eye on Sam and tell him if he went off the rails. And if he was returning to Bobby then he had the perfect spy. Of course he would not tell that man his reasons, no, to him he would say he was worried about how Sam was taking Deans death, yes that would work. Bobby would keep him updated for that reason.

And Crowley who was watching this just shook his head at the pair of them. They had no idea what they were dealing with, though at least this time Sam was innocent enough that he wanted to honour his brother. Give it a year and he wouldn't be so altruistic Crowley knew. Maybe Castiel had been right to come back to now.

* * *

Castiel flew through heaven trying to find Dean while avoiding all other angels. After all he would not be able to explain who he was or why he was there to them, and if angels died in heaven there would be uproar he knew. What with Michael still in charge everything was organised and control up here, even if it was done out of duty rather than love and care. Maybe the angels needed to feel pain to understand the truth of existence, but that was not why he was here. He was here to save Dean, he was his family more than those who were of the same species.

Suddenly he felt and tug and flew towards it. There he saw Dean standing outside a house with a frown on his face. Landing beside him he made sure that his friend could see him.

"Hello Dean." He said with a smile of pure joy at being able to say those words once again after so many years of hoping.

"who are you?" Dean asked instantly suspicious, which made Castiel's nostalgia all the more prominent, at least this time Dean didn't have a gun or knife to use on him.

"I am Castiel, an angel of the lord and I am here to return to where you should be." He said in an even tone studying his friend as he did so. He saw the mistrust and disbelief in his eyes but he had expected nothing less from one who did not believe.

"Oh yeah? And where's that Castiel?" Dean asked sarcasm lacing every word.

"With your family, your brother needs you Dean." The angel replied with sincerity.

"Sammy? Is he okay?" Dean asked suddenly frantic. Castiel should have known that the mention of his brother would melt all of Deans defences.

"For now, though he morns you deeply." He replied.

"He's still alive then. That's good." Dean said with relief evident in his voice.

"Yes, and you could be too, if you wished it." Castiel offered, he hoped Dean would take him up on this or else his plan would go up in smoke as they say.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked confused, he had died, he had accepted that when Tessa brought him here. Though where here was he had no friggin' clue.

"I can give you life Dean. But it must be your choice." Castiel stated to him hoping to make him understand.

"What's the catch?" Dean asked suspicion clear in his bright green eyes.

"There is no catch." Castiel replied with a smile, no, not this time. This time he would return Dean without that burden.

"Bull. Don't give me that shit. Nothing comes for free." Dean replied dismissively.

"Your family needs you Dean. I need you." Castiel said, though he knew he had made a mistake with the last as soon as Dean got that calculated look in his eye. This was not the friend who knew him, he needed to remember that.

"Why?" Dean asked narrowing his eyes at the angel, if that was truly what he was, he still was unconvinced about that.

"Because you alone have the power to stop it." Castiel replied with a sigh. It looked like he was going to say more than he had intended.

"Stop what?" Dean asked confused now.

"The end of the world." Castiel replied with a shrug. Through strictly speaking it was Sam and Dean together who had the power to do that. But only Dean could stop the end of Castiel's world. And that was a stranger thing to think, but he guessed in some way it was something he had always known.

"No, you've got the wrong guy. I'm nothing." Dean denied, there was no way he was anything special.

"To me you are everything, Dean." Castiel replied his mind still on the thoughts which had come to him before.

"I don't even know you. What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked getting freaked out by this conversation now, because really, who the hell was this guy?

"The future. I can't explain it Dean, but the cost of me returning you to your brother will be your trust." Castiel replied realising that Dean would not take something for nothing, it wasn't in his nature to do so.

"That's not something you give. That's something you earn." Dean replied with a shake of his head. Did this… thing know anything?

"Then give me a chance to do so. I will bring you back to life and you give me that. That is my price." Castiel said, in an almost begging tone.

"You'll take me back to Sammy?" Dean asked, because the price Castiel had set wasn't so high. All he was asking for was a chance, and that Dean could get round easily enough.

"Yes." Castiel promised. He knew what Dean was thinking, but he would prove his worth before Dean discovered how to destroy him, or at least he hoped he would.

"Okay." Dean agreed. If this is what it took to get back to Sammy then so be it. He would deal with the consequences later, when they came.

With that Castiel reached forwards and grabbed Deans arm in the same place he had first laid his hands on him in hell and pulled him back to the earth, rebuilding his body in the earth where Sam and John had buried his ashes as he went. It was time for Dean Winchester to come back to life, the first time of many.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all. I would like to thank rainystv for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank all of you who have followed and favoured this story since my last update. I'm glad you like it.**

 **So I just want to clarify, the Cas and Crowley in this story are the ones from season 10 who I have taken back to season 2. There is a 2006 Cas and Crowley but they aren't involved in this, at present at least.**

 **Anyway here's a new chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean woke coughing to find himself inside of… well something. He didn't like to one bit. Reaching down he found his lighter in his pocket and discovered that he was in a box, what the hell? He Smashed his fist against the lid until it broke and soil fell down upon him. It was then he realised just where he was. He was buried underground. Why in the hell had his dad and Sam not burned him? No that that mattered right now, what mattered was crawling his way out of this hell. With that in mind he struggled and fought until one of his hands felt no more resistance, he was just about to use it to pull himself out when another hand grabbed his from above and pulled. Such was the strength of the other that he found himself being lifted free of the earth and settled onto solid ground. Blinking the dirt from his eyes he looked up into the face of Castiel, the apparent angel of the lord. Really what the hell was going on?

"Are you well Dean? Do you require anything?" Castiel asked of the man he had just pulled from the earth. All around them the trees had flattened in a circle, as was the power of pulling someone from heaven or hell. The fact that Dean had survived the journey told him that fate was on his side in this one.

"What? No … I … water?" Dean stammered between coughs. Who knew coming back from the dead left you with a seriously dry throat?

"Of course." The angel thing answered and with a strange sound he disappeared. Dean briefly wondered if he had left him alone and what that meant, but before he could decide if he was going to panic or use the time to escape the thing had returned, a bottle of water in hand.

"Here." Castiel said holding it out to Dean. The human looked at it warily before he took it. That look hurt Castiel more than he could say. Of course this Dean did not know him, but still. It hurt to have the person who he was closest to look at him in that way.

"I will take you to Sam now." Castiel said once Dean had taken his fill of the water.

"Wait. How long was I… you know." He asked the angel(?), he still wasn't sure what this being was. For a start he didn't really believe in angels, or heaven, but then… where had he been?

"Only a few days Dean." Castiel replied, settling Deans thoughts at how much time had passed.

"Okay. Take me to Sam." Dean said with a nod of his head. The sooner he saw his brother with his own eyes the better. He wanted to make sure that this Castiel hadn't been lying about him being okay.

* * *

Crowley had been splitting his time between John and Sam Winchester, cursing Castiel the whole time, when he felt the return of Dean Winchester back into the world of the living. It wasn't like anything supernatural would miss that blast, really Castiel? You couldn't do it a little more subtly? He thought to himself with a frown and a shake of his head. With that he went off to watch over daddy dearest. He knew the Winchesters, and he knew that Deans first port of call would be Sam. He and Castiel could talk later, no doubt the angel was going to have his work cut out for him convincing the humans that he was actually an angel, which could well be entertaining to watch. But he had best avoid it this time.

* * *

Sam was sitting on Bobby's steps staring at the crushed body of the impala wondering what to do with it. He wanted to keep it for Dean, hell he wanted to fix it up for him. But his brother had always been the one who was good with his hands. Sam had always been the one with the brains. Not that that helped right now. No the only thing he wanted was to have Dean back so he could decide. With that thought Sam raised the bottle of beer to his lips and took a long drink. He suddenly heard the strangest sound, turning he saw a man in a trench coat with… Dean? What-?

"Sammy." Dean called when he saw his brother, he had no idea how Castiel had just done that, it was as disorientating as hell, but he was back with Sam and that was all that mattered to him right now.

"Dean, but your-" before Sam could say any more the door to the house banged open and there was Bobby, shotgun raised at the two new people. Watching them Sam saw that the trench coat wearing guy moved so that he was in-between Dean and the gun.

"I don't know who you are or what you want but I suggest you get the hell of my property." Bobby growled at the two things.

"Bobby it's me, its Dean." Dean said as he pushed himself past Castiel.

"Deans dead." Bobby replied with a glare at the thing that had the audacity to turn up here wearing that face.

"He was, I brought him back to life." Castiel said in his deep voice entering the conversation for the first time.

"Nothing has that power." Bobby replied dismissively, what did this thing think he was? Stupid?

"You and I both know that's a lie." Castiel responded his hands still in the pockets of his trench coat.

"What are you then?" Bobby demanded of the thing, though he would put his money on demon.

"I am Castiel, an angel. Please put down the gun. I am willing for you to perform any test you wish to prove my words are true." Castiel replied in a sincere and even tone.

"Wait, what? You're an angel?" Sam asked not quite believing his ears, or his eyes. Because this was what angels looked like? Really?

"Yes Sam, I am." Castiel replied with a smile for the hope in the younger Winchester eyes, it reminded him of the first time they met, back when Sam still had faith in god and heaven. Before he and his kind destroyed it. He hoped this time he could keep some of that faith alive.

"And you brought Dean back?" Sam asked. He had prayed for it, but he really didn't think it was possible. But here was the proof, angels really did answers prayers on occasion.

"You know I am right here." Dean said loudly interrupting his brother and Castiel's conversation before he turned to Bobby with a pleading look in his eyes. "Test me if you like Bobby, buts it's really me, I promise."

At that Bobby lowered his gun but he didn't put it down.

"Get the holy water Sam." He growled making the younger Winchester jump up and move, not even questioning the command, there was too much for him to take in. Once he returned with the flask Bobby held out his hand and he gave it to him.

Bobby then proceeded to throw the contents over Castiel and Dean, neither of whom blinked at the contact. He then grabbed a silver knife.

"Hold out your arm." He demanded, and when they both did as he asked he sliced them both proving that they weren't monsters. Though looking at the angel's arm Bobby saw the skin of the wound knit itself back together leaving no mark. Looking up he stared into those deep blue eyes trying to get a read on the angel in front of him. Castiel just stared right back. He knew the human would see nothing in his eyes expect maybe a hint of pleasure at seeing the man alive once more. He would have to make sure he stayed that way this time. There was so much he needed to do to change the horrible fate that awaited these people.

"Well you best come in and tell us what happened." Bobby finally said with a nod of his head for Dean. With that he turned and made his way inside, Sam on the other hand wasn't going to wait for explanation, this was his brother and so he instead pulled dean into a tight hug as the tears streamed down his face at having him back. Sam didn't care how it happened, all he cared about was that Dean was home and he was never letting his brother go again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all. I would like to thank** **rainystv for the lovely review. I would also like to thank all you lovely people who have followed and favoured this story since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Bobby was sitting behind his desk staring at the three people in front of him. Sam, who was sitting on the couch, while Dean sat on a hard backed chair the wrong way round and Castiel leaning against the door frame.

"So, you brought Dean back?" He asked the angel by the door, still not sure if this was a good thing or not.

"Yes. I pulled his soul out of heaven." Castiel replied in his usual monotone voice.

"You were in heaven Dean, what was it like?" Sam asked ignoring Bobby's interrogation in return for one of his own. His brother had gone to heaven and had been saved by an angel. In Sam's mind that was some pretty awesome stuff.

At the question Dean just shrugged but didn't answer. He didn't really feel like talking about it to Sam, about how he had seen their mom. And how he now had an ache in his heart at leaving her.

"Why?" Bobby asked, going back to his angel interrogation when it seemed Dean didn't want to talk.

"We need him, you need him." Castiel replied as if it was as simple as that.

"Need him for what?" Bobby asked, he wasn't stupid, angels did not go round bringing people back from the dead without a damn good reason. Hell angels hadn't been seen on earth in a millennia for god's sake.

"I can't answer that." Castiel replied staring at the older hunter with as much angel superiority as he could muster. He couldn't tell these men the future, he could only try to change it.

"Why?" Bobby asked not intimidated by the being in front of him. He didn't know why, but he really though he wasn't going to hurt him.

"Because that is not the way it works. There is a war coming, you know that, and the Winchesters are at the centre of it all." Castiel replied with a sigh, giving them as much as he felt comfortable saying.

"So what now?" Bobby asked the room at large, though he was hoping the angel would reply.

"We should call dad." Sam said instead turning to his brother with a smile. Their father would be pleased to see Dean again he was sure.

"No." Dean replied in a firm voice, speaking for the first time.

"But Dean, he'll want to know you're alive." Sam pleaded with his older brother. He had no idea why Dean wouldn't want to tell John. I mean he was there dads good little soldier.

"I said no Sam. just leave it." Dean snapped at him. He didn't want to see his father, let alone speak to him. He remembered everything that happened in the hospital and he still couldn't get his head around how he father had just sat there.

"But Dean-" Sam started to argue only to have Dean storm out of the house at his words. The younger Winchester got up to follow him, to try and find out why his brother didn't want to see their father but he found that the angel was standing in his way.

"Leave him be Sam. he has been through much, he needs time to process it all." Castiel said in a gentle voice. He didn't want to get in-between the Winchester brothers, but this he knew was a fact. Dean needed time, not questions.

"I'm his brother, you don't tell me what to do." Sam snapped at the angel, though he didn't touch him. He was still in awe of the being in front of him, even if he was trying to keep his brother from him.

"Sam, listen to the man you idjit. He's right." Bobby said with a sigh as the angel just stared at the younger Winchester. He had no idea what Castiel would do to Sam, if anything, but he made it his policy not to tangle with something without researching it first. There was a line he wouldn't be crossing with the angel just yet, and he didn't want Sam or Dean doing it either.

"Fine, then what shall I do?" Sam asked grumpily turning back to Bobby.

"You and I can try and find out about this war. Now sit down and read this." Bobby replied throwing a book at him before pulling one to himself. Though while Sam's was about demons and omens, the one he was reading was all about angels.

With the two people in the room occupied Castiel flew outside so he could keep an eye on Dean. He knew that the man wanted to be alone, but he didn't have to see Castiel unless the angel wanted him too.

* * *

Dean was standing outside looking at the wreck of metal that was his car. He was remembering everything and trying to process it all. Trying to process why his father had done nothing to try and save him. Hadn't even talked to him, said he was sorry, or anything. He had just sat there staring at his body. And that, that was something that Dean couldn't get over. He had done everything for that man, trying to make him proud, and it had never been enough, he wasn't enough. And now? He didn't care anymore. His trip to heaven had reminded him of something he had forgotten. While his father may be on a revenge trip to avenge there mom, he had not been the best husband. He had argued with their mom, and he had left her, leaving Dean at four years old to comfort her. That wasn't right. It was time for his father to learn what it was like to not be enough. With that thought he pulled off his out shirt and went to look over the wreck of the impala. While he was here he might as well fix her.

After half an hour of inspecting and pulling off unfixable parts Dean became aware that he had an audience, looking out of the corner of his eye he saw Castiel standing there, his hands in his pockets like always, not saying a word. Well Dean could not talk as well.

He lasted five minutes before he broke.

"What do you want?" he growled at the angel.

"I came to see if I could do anything to help." Castiel replied amicably. He knew after his brother, Dean's love was his car.

"What? You know how to fix this?" Dean asked with surprise. For some reason he didn't think mechanics was in the angel's remit.

"No, I know very little about automobiles." Castiel replied with a smile as he remembered the time that he had forgotten to put gas in his car and Dean had had to do it for him.

"Then how exactly can you help?" Dean asked sarcastically and a glared at the being.

"I can get you any replacement part from anywhere in the world, just say the word and I'll go." Castiel replied with a shrug, indifferent to the way Dean treated him. He knew that he was upset, Castiel was happy to be the one Dean took that out on if needs be.

"So what? That's how you're going to gain my trust? By fetching and carrying for me? What are you? A dog?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"No Dean, I'm an angel. I wish to help you, that is all, in any way I can." Castiel replied completely sincerely.

"Fine, go get me the toolbox." Dean answered when he realised that the angel was not going to go away and leave him.

With that Castiel did just that, and when he returned he waited in silence for Dean to issue his next order. And Dean, after the first few minutes of being unnerved by this, soon fell into the familiar calm of fixing his car and settled into this strange new working relationship.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all. I would like to thank Auriko for the lovely review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured this story since my last update. You are all awesome.**

 **So here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

It was a few days later that Crowley found Castiel still there, watching Dean work on his car, willing to get the human anything he need to help speed up the process.

"So this is how you're spending your time? Admiring Squirrels manly assets?" Crowley asked with a smirk as he appeared next to the angel and noticed him watching Dean lean over the car. Of course only Castiel could see and hear him.

"What do you want Crowley?" Castiel growled back, but not before making sure that Dean would not hear his words. It would be for the best if the Winchesters did not know of the demons existence for the moment.

"Well I was just wondering what was going on. It seems that daddy dearest hasn't got the call to tell him that his prodigal son has returned and as such is still very much on his revenge tour of America." Crowley replied watching Dean with sharp eyes. And as such he didn't miss the fact that he man was obviously hiding some pain with the working. It was what Dean did after all.

"Dean did not want his father made aware of his return." Castiel replied without moving his eyes from Dean.

"Squirrel didn't want to tell daddy? Why not?" Crowley asked turning to look at Castiel now what he said had caught his attention. Always good to know all the facts and all that.

"I believe he remembered his father's lack of action at the hospital and resents it." Castiel said without real thought for the demon beside him.

"Finally Squirrel does something for himself. Good on him. So what do you want me to do?" Crowley asked the angel next to him. He hoped that if Dean wasn't interested in his dad then Castiel would stop being so as well. Meaning that Crowley could leave the man alone and go back to his current favourite occupation, annoying Castiel.

Though at his words the angel turned to him with his eyebrows raised making Crowley frown as he realised that the way he had worded that question did make it sound like he wanted to help. Even if both he and Cas knew better than to ever assume that was true.

"I need you to keep John Winchester alive." Castiel finally answered, letting go of Crowley's slip of the tongue. He was wondering how long Crowley would stay on his side in this. Looking after John Winchester would no doubt put a serious strain on the demons loyalty, such that it was.

"What do you think I am? The demon on his shoulder?" Crowley grumbled putting his hands in his pockets like a school boy who felt he had been given a far too harsh a punishment.

"Crowley, you asked to help." Castiel pointed out to the demon getting a glare in reply before he spoke.

"Fine. Care to tell me exactly how I'm supposed to keep him alive without him finding out about my lovely self and ganking first, asking questions later?" Crowley asked with a sneer, not that he expected the angel to have an answer to that.

"I'm sure you can think of a way Crowley." Castiel replied turning back to Dean and paying little attention to his conversation now that Crowley had agreed to look after John.

"Well true, I am rather resourceful when I want to be. So how are you going to get them to the Roadhouse?" Crowley asked deciding to change the subject as he to turned and watched Dean. He was actually rather surprised that the man hadn't turned around with all the attention being focused on him. But then he guessed that Castiel had probably been staring at him for a while now, no doubt this Squirrel had got used to it as the last had done.

"Excuse me?" Castiel asked turning back to Crowley with a frown. What was he talking about?

"Well now is time they go and met Ellen, Joanna Beth and Ash." Crowley said as if speaking to a child.

"How do you know that?" Castiel demanded. How did Crowley know things he did not?

"It's in the books." Crowley answered as if it was obvious. Then of course a thought crossed his mind which made him close his eyes. He could not believe this. "Tell me you read the rest of them before pulling us back here." He almost begged, because he had a horrible suspicion that the angel hadn't.

"I read the important bits." Castiel replied as if that was all that mattered.

"Oh great, so you have no idea what happens between now and Dean going to hell. Just great feathers, way to go." Crowley muttered at him, his voice dripping sarcasm as he did the most perfect bitch face.

"I know enough Crowley. I can't change too much." Castiel defended himself. Yes maybe it had been an oversight not to read them. But he couldn't go round with the Winchesters knowing exactly what they were hunting and not tell them. And if he did, well that would change too much. There were some people who the Winchesters couldn't save, no matter how much they may want to.

"Fine. But they need to get on the road, and soon." Crowley stated before he disappeared leaving Castiel frowning at how he was going to achieve the outcome that was needed. The Winchester boys had to meet Ellen and Jo. They were vital in the fight ahead.

* * *

Castiel had stood and thought, got a new part for the impala, and thought some more before he came up with an idea. It was a long shot, but it was all he had. With that he left Dean outside fixing the car and went to find Bobby. Once he located him behind his desk and asserted that Sam was not around he landed in front of him making the man jump as he appeared.

"Do you have to do that?" Bobby grumbled at him. He had yet to find a warding that kept the angel out of his house. He couldn't believe his books were failing him. He must have something, somewhere.

"Do you know Ellen Harvelle who owns The Roadhouse?" Castiel asked without preamble.

"And if I do?" Bobby asked, though the angel obviously knew about her. And what did that say about the guy? What did he want with Ellen?

"I believe it would be beneficial if Sam and Dean were to go and meet her." Castiel stated as if it was obvious.

"Why?" Bobby asked suspiciously. He didn't trust anything supernatural when it suggested hunters meet up. Of course this was the first time he had ever heard of anything supernatural suggesting such a thing, but still. It was a bit odd.

"She can connect them to other hunters and no doubt would be able to find information on what the demons are up to." Castiel replied turning to look out of the window, not that he could see Dean from this position.

"So you think they should just go?" Bobby asked frowning. He wasn't sure the boys were up for that right now. Or at least, not Dean.

"I believe it would be good for Dean to put his mind back on the family business." Castiel replied turning back to Bobby and the older hunter for the first time saw something in the angel's eyes that he would recognize anywhere. It was the most human of emotions. This angel cared for Dean, and not just in a 'I pulled him from heaven because I have need of him' kind of way. It was something more, but… Bobby just couldn't understand it. I mean it wasn't like the angel knew Dean or anything. So why was he so special to him?

"And am I right in thinking that you'll be going with them?" He asked hoping to gleam more information on Castiel's feelings for Dean.

"Of course, protecting Dean is my job." Castiel replied and before Bobby could think of anything to say to that he was gone, no doubt back outside to watch over his charge.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all. I would like to thank Auriko for the lovely review.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. this takes place in season 2, episode 2, 'Everybody Loves a Clown'.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Dean was driving some shitty minivan, being as it was the only thing Bobby had that worked. He still didn't understand why they were going to this Roadhouse place, or if they had to come, why couldn't they have waited until after he had finished his car? But no, all Bobby would say was that he wanted Sam and Dean to go and see if this Ellen knew anything about the demon war.

"Bobby tell you anything about this woman?" He asked his brother who was in the passenger seat next to him.

"Just that she was a useful contact and that she heard things." Sam replied, though he was as uncomfortable as Dean. Though for a very different reason. He was uncomfortable because every time he looked in the wing mirror he caught sight of the silent angel sitting in the back seat. It was kinda unnerving driving round with an angel. Plus he was wary of what he could say to Dean. He didn't want to piss Castiel off by upsetting his brother. And after watching them for the last few days, or at least watching the angel watch Dean, he knew that upsetting his brother was a sure way to annoy him. He could be scarily protective at times. Not that it seemed Dean was aware. In fact his brother seemed to have forgotten all about the other person in the car.

They pulled up outside a ramshackle looking place. Sharing a glance, Dean and Sam exited the car and made there way to the door, Castiel following behind. He had never been to the Roadhouse, it had been destroyed before he had come to earth the first time round and he was intrigued to see what kind of place it was. And he was very intrigued to meet Ash, the human who had managed to hack heaven. Oh yes, he was of great interest to Castiel.

"Hello, anybody here?" Sam called as he went to see if anyone was around and Dean tried to see through the boarded up windows. Castiel just stood back with his hands yet again on his pockets and watched. He wanted to see how this first meeting happened, and as such was very much going for the role of watcher.

"Hey-" Dean called to his brother who turned back to him. "Did you bring the er…" Dean asked only for Sam to throw the pickpocket set at him with an answer of "Of course."

With that Dean opened the screen and picked the lock in seconds opening the door and entering the bar.

It looked like it had been deserted or something, and though Castiel knew there was three people other than themselves on the premises, he didn't say anything, just entered after the Winchesters taking a look around. It seemed the sort of bar that Dean would appreciate from the air that he got. One of the kind he often frequented when he had known him before.

Moving into the room Sam and Dean spotted a man asleep on the pool table and made there way to him, in the hopes that he could help them locate this Ellen person.

"Hey buddy?" Sam asked and when he got no response spoke again. "I'm guessing that isn't Ellen."

"Yeah." Dean replied studying the man more closely to see if he was even alive.

With that Sam went to the door that led to the back of the bar so he could search that area leaving Dean and Castiel in the front. Though Castiel had positioned himself so that he would not be seen right away if anyone entered. He watched as Jo came up to Dean with a rifle and put it into his back with amusement. He knew that Dean was in no real trouble right now, and as such could enjoy the show. At Jo words "No, I'm just real happy to see you." He almost laughed out loud, he had watched enough porn to understand that sentence. He did raise his eyebrow when Jo punched him. But he knew that Dean could handle it. Even if he did call for his brother.

"Sam, I need some help in here."

"Sorry Dean, I can't right now, I'm, um, a little tied up." Sam replied coming out of the back area with his hands on his head and Ellen holding a gun on him.

"Sam, Dean, Winchester?" Ellen asked when she heard the names.

And at the same time Sam and Dean responded, though while Sam said "Yeah." Dean's response was "No." making Sam turn to him with a look that asked as clear as day, just what the hell did he think he was doing?

"Son of a bitch." Ellen said looking at Sam still holding the gun to him.

"Mom, do you know these guys?" Jo asked from her position covering Dean with a rifle.

"Yeah, I think this is John Winchesters boy." Ellen replied with a laugh lowering her gun. "Hey I'm Ellen." She said with a smile to Sam, though she was still looking at Dean curiously.

And with that all weapons were lowered and the four people got into a more comfortable stance, though Dean was still holding his nose from getting punched in it.

"So if your Sam, who are you if you aren't Dean?" Ellen asked turning to Dean with a calculating stare.

"Den, Den Frederiksen." Dean replied with one of his charming smiles, though Ellen still seemed suspicious.

"So where is Dean, Sam? I heard you were travelling with him." Ellen asked turning back to the younger Winchester who had no idea how to answer that question.

"Um-" Sam started, trying to think, but lucky for him Dean answered instead.

"He's dead. Dean's dead." He replied in a no nonsense tone of voice. He didn't want anyone knowing he was back. He didn't want that getting back to his dad.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Ellen said to Sam, but still looking at Dean with narrowed eyes. She didn't believe him for a minute. If she was a betting woman she would lay money that this was Dean Winchester, but why he was pretending to be dead she had no idea. But she would find out, that was for sure.

"Thanks." Sam mumbled, highly uncomfortable about having to pretend Dean was dead when he was right there. Especially after he had been dead and all.

"So, why aren't you with your father?" Ellen asked Sam trying to find a hole in this bullshit story.

"Well-" Sam started to reply only for Dean to interrupt yet again.

"Cos he's with me." He growled at the woman. She was being too nosy for his liking, he just wanted to pass on Bobby's message and get the hell out of there. He couldn't be round people who knew his family, not right now.

"Us." Cas corrected as he walked out of the shadows he had been standing in, his hands still in his pockets. He knew Dean didn't want Ellen to be able to tell John that he was alive, and he knew that he was getting fed up here. But he needed him to become friends with these people, therefore the easiest way of doing that was to take the attention onto himself instead.

"And you are?" Ellen asked raising the gun once more and pointing it at Castiel who smiled at it with amusement. It wasn't like it would hurt him after all.

"Cas Novak. A friend of Deans." Castiel replied studying Ellen as she was studying him. He seemed to pass whatever test it was she was giving him because she lowered the gun once more and turned to the other two men in the room.

"So, what can I do for you boys?" She asked casually smiling at them all.

"We're looking for information on demons. Bobby said you might be able to help." Sam said, anything to keep the conversation away from who they were or whatever it was his brother was playing at. Speaking of which, since when did angels have last names?

"Is that what killed your brother? Demons?" Ellen asked going on alert at the question.

"Yeah." Sam replied truthfully, well they had, it was just an angel had brought him back.

"Well no, I can't help. But Ash can." Ellen said and with that she hollared Ash's name making the man on the pool table sit up quickly.

"Is it closing time?" He mumbled almost incoherently and all three of the new arrivals turned to study him. Dean in disbelief that this guy could do anything, Sam with a slight hope that maybe he could help, and Castiel in the interest of understanding how this humans mind worked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all. I would like to thank dragonpyre and Auriko for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank all you lovely people who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter. It is again set in season 2, episode 2 'Everybody Loves a Clown'.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

When Ash heard what the Sam and Dean wanted from him he went and collected his computer, which by the looks of it he had built himself. He then sat down and asked them for info that he could use to track them. Dean and Sam didn't have much of a clue, Castiel on the other hand was a font of the stuff and as such sat next to Ash explaining about the omens and signs, telling Ash everything he knew about Azazel so that Ash could write a computer program that would track it all in real time and try to find where the demons were hiding out and what they were up to.

While he was doing this Sam and Dean were all ears, listening to everything he had to say. It was amazing what he knew, and Sam's awe in this being went up a notch. He could be an invaluable resource when hunting if he knew so much about all the monsters that roamed the earth.

Dean on the other hand was confused. Cos the guy didn't seem like much, and as such he had gotten into the habit of thinking of him as just another hunter who was hanging round them. But he wasn't, he was something else. And it was a something else that Dean was finding he was more and more interested in finding out about.

Once he had given Ash all he could and the man had given them 51 hours until he could give them answers, Castiel found himself alone with Dean and a beer. At that Castiel smiled, it reminded him of so many times in his past. Through he really should stop thinking about that time and concentrate on the here and now.

"So you gonna tell me now you know so much about hunting?" Dean asked breaking the silence that had settled between him and the angel.

"I have studied humanity for millennia Dean. I must have picked up a thing or two along the way." Castiel replied with a look at Dean as if to say isn't that obvious.

"Yeah right." Dean replied sarcastically taking a sip of beer. No one picked up all the stuff Castiel had just said from watching humanity, he would put money on it.

"I had a friend once, he was a hunter. He taught me much about the way you work." Castiel finally said looking at the bottle in his hand rather than at Dean. It was strange to be talking about Dean, to Dean, even if it was a different version of the same man.

"Okay." Dean replied somewhat cautiously. The way Cas had talked of his friend had made Dean uncomfortable for some reason he couldn't work out. There seemed such warmth in the angel's voice at the mention of him, even in that small sentence. As such Dean decided to change the topic. He didn't want to study what any of those thoughts and feelings meant thank you very much.

"So Cas Novak, hu?" Dean asked instead. He was wondering where the angel had pulled that name from. It wasn't like Dean Smith or something simple like that.

"Yes. The nickname was given to me by my friend. He said Castiel was too long to say." Castiel replied with a smile for Dean.

"He'd be right about that. And Novak?" Dean asked making Cas smile even more because he had just agreed with himself.

"It's a family name." Castiel replied with a shrug. It was true after all.

"Angels have family names?" Dean asked in disbelief. That just didn't seem right to him.

"I never said it was mine Dean." Castiel replied with an air of mystery. But before Dean could try to probe any more Jo came up to the pair of them, gaining Dean's attention easily.

"How did your mom get into this stuff, anyway?" He asked her as she sat down with them on the other side of Dean.

"From my dad. He was a hunter. He passed away." Jo replied with a shrug.

"I'm sorry." Dean responded sincerely. His dad might not be in his good books right now, but he didn't want him dead.

"It was a long time ago. I was just a kid." Jo replied pragmatically watching Dean.

"So, I guess I've got fifty one hours to waste. Maybe tonight we should, uh..." Dean said with a charming smile on his face for the pretty girl sitting next to him. But rather than respond with a suggestion for the two of them Jo turned to Castiel who was sitting on Dean's other side.

"What about your friend?" She asked with a smile of her own.

"Oh don't mind me, you two carry on. In fact I think I will go and see what Sam and Ellen are discussing." Cas responded with a smirk at Dean, he had seen him pick up women many times before after all. Though he still hadn't learnt when to make himself scarce. Now seemed like a good time however. And with that he moved to Join Sam and Ellen at the bar.

"So you were saying?" Jo asked turning her attention back to Dean now that Castiel had left. But Dean, rather than looking at her, found his eyes following the angels Journey across the bar.

"You know what? Never mind." He replied to her question his eyes returning to her with a normal smile on his face now. Though his mind wasn't on their conversation any more, he was thinking over Castiel's reaction to his flirting. Cos surely casual sex isn't something angels condone, let alone leave you to obtain, so what was that all about? and Despite himself Dean found himself intrigued once more by the angel and really wanting to know more, get to know him better.

Find out about this friend who seemed to have such a big impact on the angel's life.

Luckily before Jo could notice Dean's distraction Sam called his brother over to show him a case that Ellen had found and that he had agreed they would work on. With a shake of his head at his brother's idea, it would mean traveling in that damn minivan again, he turned to Castiel.

"So you coming Cas?" He asked the nickname slipping off his tongue without thought. Though the angel coming with them was a forgone conclusion in his mind. Since bringing him back from heaven Castiel had yet to leave his side.

Castiel looked up at Dean and was about to agree when he caught sight of the look on Sam's face. It seemed the younger Winchester wanted to do this one without the angel on his brother's shoulder, and Cas really didn't want to get in-between them. They would need each other and their relationship so much in the years to come. That decided he turned back to Dean.

"No, I think I will stay here in case Ash needs more information." He replied.

"You sure?" Dean asked again, because really? The angel was letting him hunt without him?

"Yes Dean. But if you have need of me, just call." Castiel replied with a smile for the man.

"You got a phone?" Dean asked, more in disbelief than in the idea of asking for his number.

"I'm an angel Dean. You don't need a phone to contact me, just pray." Castiel replied finding it rather entertaining that Dean hadn't even considered this idea.

"Pray? Just… pray?" Dean asked astonished, because hell, he had never prayed in his life, and now an angel was telling him that if they needed him to do it?

"Yes Dean." Castiel responded as if speaking to a child. Surely it was the obvious thing, he was an angel.

"Right. Okay." Dean replied still with a puzzled look on his face. But with a shake of his head and with a wave for the others he left in the bar and made his way outside with Sam so they could get on the road. Time to get to work.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all. I would like to thank Irreality and rainystv for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. I love you all.**

 **So here is the next chapter, this also happens at the time of season 2, episode 2 'Everybody Loves a Clown'.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Crowley was lying on a flea bitten couch in a rundown motel reading the most boring magazine ever produced. In fact the only thing more boring that reading it was watching John Winchester stare at a wall of paper for days on end. And by days, he meant daaaays. In fact Crowley was pretty sure it would soon be becoming weeks. How daddy Winchester thought he was going to find Azazel that way Crowley had no bloody clue. He had been tempted to just change some of the papers round so he would see the damn pattern that was staring him in the face, but of course if he did that daddy dearest would come after him instead of yellow eyes. You know, that really was the problem with all Winchesters, they never saw the bigger picture in his opinion, it was always about _family_ and _revenge_.

And so Crowley had resigned himself to this tedium, though he hoped it would improve soon. Surely feathers would persuade lover boy to call daddy dearest soon, bit pointless if he didn't. Then when the Winchesters joined together at least he could annoy Castiel when it got too boring, which in all honestly, he was sure it would often. At the moment the only person he had to talk to was himself, and while yes, he was a very stimulating conservationist, there was only so many things one could discuss with one's self.

It was these facts that he was ruminating on when John moved. It shocked Crowley so much he almost fell of the couch. Well not really, but had there been anyone to say it to, it was what he would have said in a sarcastic tone. Oh lord, he really needed to get out of here, he was getting cabin fever. But first, just what was John Winchester up to now?

* * *

John just couldn't see the pattern. He had been hunting the thing that killed Dean since his funeral but he was missing something. Something just wasn't right with the omens he was seeing. He was frustrated, but he knew that that wouldn't help him find the demon that had destroyed his family. What he needed was a break from trying to see it. Maybe then it would become clear. With that in mind he turned from the wall of papers and pulled his phone from his pocket. He automatically went to press 1 on speed dial when he remembered that the person who that number belonged to was no longer around to pick up the phone. Taking a shaky breath he hit 2 instead and pulled the phone to his ear just to hear the ring tone go on and on. Finally it went to voice mail. With that he hung up without leaving a message. He then dialled another number. It was time to find out what his younger son was up to.

"Hello." Growled Bobby down the phone, making Crowley smirk when he heard the voice. Ah times of old, he had kind of liked that guy. He wasn't half bad, even if the hunter had bested him once, still, he wasn't all bad. With that he sat up to listen in on the conversation.

"Bobby, its John. John Winchester." John said evenly down the phone to the other man.

"Yeah I got that. What I don't know is why your calling." Bobby replied still growling, he knew this was going to be a rather difficult conversation after all. Dean had asked him not to tell his father that he was a live, and Dean's wishes would come first in his mind, even if he didn't understand them.

"I was wondering how Sam was." John asked in a more friendly tone. He needed to keep this guy on side if he was going to keep tabs on Sam.

"Why don't you phone him and ask?" Bobby grumbled, cos honestly he was fine. Or as fine as a boy could be after losing his brother and having him resurrected by an angel at any rate.

"I tried but he didn't pick up." John replied with a sigh. He should have known that Bobby wouldn't just hand out info on his son to him.

"Ever wonder why that is?" Bobby asked sarcastically, cos really John was being a dick to his children, even if he had a good reason for it.

"I am hunting the demon that killed his mother, girlfriend and brother, Bobby." John growled back with authority. Didn't Bobby understand that?

"So? You wanna medal of something?" Bobby said in a dismissive tone. If he had been more of a father and less of a hunter then maybe Dean would want him to know he was alive now.

"I just want to know how he is." John said with a defeated sigh making Bobby relent a little.

"About as you would expect." He answered. Which was true, he was off with Dean.

"Is he there with you?" John asked hoping to find out just what his son was up to.

"No, he's… running an errand for me." Bobby replied with the slightest of hesitations that John picked up on immediately.

"Don't lie to me. He's hunting isn't he?" John asked with a sigh. Of course he was. He had been stupid to think Sam would stop.

"And so what if he is?" Bobby asked defensively. There weren't nothing wrong with Sam hunting.

"What's he hunting for Bobby? A way to bring his brother back? Because there isn't one." John answered weary and turning subconsciously back to the wall to stare once again at the papers there.

"Oh yeah, and how do you know that?" Bobby asked with a confrontational tone. Had John tried to bring Dean back? Cos he knew that that would fail as the boy was already here.

"I just do. Look Bobby, keep an eye on him." John answered.

"Sam is safe John. He ain't stupid, he'll keep his head on straight." Bobby replied, cos it was the truth, he was with Dean and he was the more level headed one of the two when they were together.

"Okay, I've got to go." John said his voice already sounded distracted as his eyes went back to the wall and trying to see the pattern.

"Yeah sure. Speak soon." Bobby responded with sarcastic disbelief before he hung up with a shake of his head and a muttered "damn it Dean. Why are you doing this to him?"

And John Winchester put his phone back into his pocket without looking, his eyes already back to trying to find the pattern, making Crowley roll his eyes and transport away. Daddy Winchester wouldn't be going anywhere for a while. Might as well check in with the rest of the motley crew. And find out how long Castiel was going to make him languish here.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again. So this is a shortish chapter, that's cos the one before and after I had originally planned as just one chapter. But those of you who read my stories know I have a tendency to write three chapters for every one in my plan on occasion.**

 **So again this is set in season 2, episode 2** **'** **Everybody Loves a Clown'.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Dean and Sam had had _great_ fun on this hunt so far. They had run off and joined the circus and been accused of trying to kidnap a little girl when they saved her family from the psycho killing clown. They now were in the process of ditching the minivan in case the family who they had saved had seen it and reported it. They did not need arresting right now. Especially as Dean was pretty sure he was officially dead. Like that wouldn't be hard to explain at all, right? No right now they needed to work out what they were dealing with in this freaking clown.

"You really think they saw our plates?" Sam asked as he watched Dean strip them and place them in his bag.

"I don't wanna take the chance. Besides, I hate this friggin' thing anyway." Dean replied walking away from the minivan without looking back. Perhaps it was a good thing they hadn't waited til he had finished the car. There was no way he would dump her on some back lane, ever, no matter what.

"Well, one thing's for sure." He said when Sam came on to the road and joined him and they started walking.

"What's that?" Sam asked walking beside his brother.

"We're not dealing with a spirit. I mean, that rock salt hit something solid." Dean replied with a sigh. They were going to need some help with this one, but he just wasn't sure who to ask for it. I mean they could call Bobby, but he wasn't up with the case, or they could call Ellen, she might have a clue. Then there was the angel, but there was no way he was freaking praying to find out what they were fighting thank you very much. One other crossed his mind but he ruthfully pushed it away. They did not need their fathers help, not that he would give it anyway.

"Yeah, a person? Or maybe a creature that can make itself invisible?" Sam suggested oblivious of the turmoil going through Dean's mind.

Before Dean could answer Sam, his younger brother's phone started to ring. Pulling it out, Sam saw the caller ID and turned it to Dean. It was their dad.

"Don't answer it." Dean growled and turned to walk on down the road.

"But Dean, he's reaching out. He may have something on yellow eyes." Sam argued. He didn't understand why his brother was so adamant about not telling their dad that he was okay. Especially considering how close Dean and John had been. I mean Sam couldn't think of anything that would come in between that relationship.

"Do I look as if I care? That man is nothing to us, got that?" Dean snapped at him as he turned with a determined look on his face that brought Sam up short. That was a look of extreme betrayal, but there father hadn't betrayed Dean, had he?

"Dean, he's our dad." Sam said in a gentle tone and an expression on his face asking Dean to explain it to him while his phone continued to ring.

"Yeah? Really? Cos I haven't seen much evidence of that recently." Dean replied sarcasm dripping from his voice. At that Sam frowned and hit decline on the phone silencing their father's call. He needed to get to the bottom of Dean's problem.

"What do you mean? What's going on Dean?" He asked putting his phone back in his pocket after he had turned it off. He did not need any interruptions right now.

With that Dean sighed and closed his eyes. He was going to have to tell Sam something. And the truth was eating up inside of with. With that he turned so that he was looking out over the countryside as he spoke. There was no way he could look Sam in the eyes while he said these words.

"I remember everything Sam… the hospital before I… he didn't do a damn thing, Sammy. He didn't even try to save me. What kind of father does that?" On the question he turned back to Sam, hoping his brother had some answers, but all Sam could do was stare at the hurt and betrayal in his brothers eyes and his heart broke for him. He was right, what kind of father would let their son die if he could save them? And he didn't even try? He told Sam he would.

"Dean I-" Sam said, having no idea what he was going to say, but feeling it needed to be said, whatever it was.

"Just forget it. We'll do this without him." Dean interrupted. He did not need Sam giving him some chick-flick emotional crap right now, or ever if he was truthful. This was his problem to deal with, and his alone.

"We need some help Dean." Sam said in a quiet voice, not that he meant they should call their father, he understood where Dean was coming from. He just never expected Dean to come from _there_.

"Call Ellen, she or Ash might have an idea." Dean replied with a sigh, running a hand over his face as he removed the emotional baggage from his mind.

"Or Cas?" Sam suggested, he had not forgotten the angel's knowledge, but that suggestion was met with a glare from Dean and so he pulled out his phone once more. "Fine. I'm making the call." He muttered before dialling the number of the Roadhouse.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again. Another chapter, set in season 2, episode 2 'Everybody Loves a Clown'.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel was sitting at the bar drinking yet another beer when the phone call came in. He heard Sam talking and he heard Ellen's response. He wondered briefly if he should go and join the Winchesters, but he felt it would be best, this time round, to let them handle it. If they got into serious trouble he would know and he would go and save them. But they had managed this hunt the first time round he was sure, and they would manage it again this time. While he was musing over these things Jo had come up beside him.

"Wow, you can hold your drink." She commented, the guy had been sitting there drinking beer after beer ever since Den and Sam had left.

"Yes. Now-a-days it takes a liquor store to get me inebriated." Castiel replied with a smile as he remembered the time he had drunk just that.

"Right." Jo laughed. He was a strange guy. Most men who came into the bar would at least give her a once over look even if they didn't try anything, but this Cas hadn't done that. In fact he hadn't looked at her twice. And that intrigued her. Just who was he? And who was Den? Cos there was something strange there that was for sure. I mean the guy was so obviously going to ask her out but changed his mind when Cas left, so the question was why? Cos well, neither of them gave of the vibe that they were batting for the other team. So just what was it? But before she could think of a way to ask these questions her mom came up and asked her to restock the bar. Her mom's codefor the fact that she wanted a word with Cas alone.

"So Cas, tell me. How do you know the Winchesters?" Ellen asked in a conversational bartender tone though Castiel looked up at her and smiled. He knew that something about their story didn't sit right with her, and he wanted her to trust Sam and Dean.

"Dean was my best friend." He replied, sticking to the truth as much as possible.

"It's hard to lose a friend." Ellen replied with a sympathetic smile, even if she wasn't sure if Dean was truly dead, that was still a hard thing to deal with.

"It is." Castiel responded briefly reminded of when death had taken Dean away, in the less conversational sense of sticking on his own lonely planet.

"And Den? How does he fit in?" Ellen asked bringing Castiel back to the here and now, not the future he was determined to change.

"He knows Dean better than anyone." Castiel replied with a smile, again the truth, Den was Dean after all.

"I thought you said you where Dean's best friend." Ellen commented, this was starting sound fishy already in her mind.

"I was." Castiel replied with a nod taking another sip of beer and looking round the bar.

"Is Den Dean?" Ellen asked realising that she was going to have to talk straight to get answers out of this guy. He was rather good at not actually answering what she wanted him to.

"Why do you ask?" Castiel asked in return. Turning his intense stare on her.

"Because the way he looks out for Sam is the way a brother does." Ellen responded honestly.

"And what would you do if I said yes?" Castiel asked tilting his head to the side as if he was trying to study her closer. It was kinda weird, but that being said, something about Cas made her trust him.

"I'd ask how he was alive. Cos I've asked around some, and from what I discovered Dean Winchester is definitely dead." Ellen replied straightforwardly.

"Ash is even better than I thought." Castiel responded smiling and taking his stare off of the woman in front of him.

"Cut the crap Cas and tell me what happened." Ellen said leaning on the bar so that know one else in the room would be able to hear their words.

"He came back to life." Castiel replied serenely.

"How?" Ellen asked determined to get it all now that he was talking.

"I brought him back." Castiel replied simply.

"Your telling me, you sold your soul for your best friend?" Ellen asked in disbelief. No one did that, not in her mind. No you didn't sell your soul unless…

"There is nothing I wouldn't do for Dean Winchester." Castiel replied with complete conviction making Ellen's eyes widen briefly before a genuine smile crossed her lips.

"Okay. I hear you." She said suddenly see this man in a different light. He was in love with Dean, whether the other man was aware of it or not. "Why the lie?" She asked instead, changing the conversation away from Cas' feelings. No doubt he really didn't want to talk about them with a stranger.

"He does not want John finding out." Castiel replied honestly.

"His secrets safe with me." Ellen responded with a smile. Yes, she was sure that Dean didn't want his father finding out that his best friend was in love with him and had sold his soul to bring him back. She doubted John would take that too well.

"Thank you Ellen. I must go make a call." Castiel replied standing. He had just seen Crowley appear by the door and he was smirking at him with crossed arms. God knows what the former king of hell wanted now, but it would behove Castiel to go and find out.

With that Castiel walked out of the bar and Crowley followed.

"So making friends with Harvelle's are we?" The demon asked as they moved away from the door and anyway from where anyone may over hear them.

"And if I am?" Castiel asked defensively.

"Well I just wonder if it is really fair that you get to talk to all these fascinating people, when I get to talk to only myself." Crowley stated in a snarky tone. It really wasn't fair in his mind, in fact it was downright discrimination, just because he was a demon, he could be loveable to… when it suited him at any rate.

"And here I was thinking that you were under the mistaken belief that you were the most fascinating thing on earth." Castiel responded with sarcasm. He was getting rather fed up with Crowley's petulant behaviour. They were here for a reason, and it wasn't Crowley's entertainment.

"Oh sassy, feathers. I like it. I'm bored. When is Squirrel going to call Daddy Bear?" Crowley asked with a smirk at Castiel's behaviour. He rather liked it, it showed he was getting under the angel's skin.

"Never if he has his way." Castiel replied with a sigh. He really needed all the Winchesters working together or this will have been a pointless exercise.

"I am **not** doing this forever Castiel. You had best make it so he calls soon." Crowley said with a serious tone. He would only go so far with this plan.

"I cannot make Dean do anything." Castiel replied with narrow eyes. Who did Crowley think he was?

"Oh please, one look at your little helpless oh-so-innocent puppy dog eyes and you could have him eating out of the palm of your hand." Crowley answered with a roll of his eyes. Because really, come on.

"Crowley." Castiel growled. He had gone too far this time.

"Fine. I'll go back to babysitting, but I warn you Castiel, if you don't do something about getting them together soon, I will not be held accountable for my actions." And with that the demon disappeared to go back to reading his magazine and watching John stare at the wall.

Castiel on the other hand let out a sigh. He would have to do something soon otherwise god only knows what Crowley would get up to when he got really bored.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello all. I would like to thank Remember Ember, rainystv and Derek-L-J-Sohma for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank all you lovely people who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So there are probably some grammatical errors in this. I'm dyslexic and as such sometimes miss them, or use the wrong word because it looks the similar in my spell check list. Also there's the fact that I write so darn quickly I'm forever hitting the wrong key and can easily miss things when I edit. So sorry if I miss things.**

 **Anyway on with the story. This is set at the end of season 2 episode 2 'Everyone Loves a Clown'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Castiel was standing outside the Roadhouse, hands in his pockets, as he watched Dean and Sam return from their hunt. As soon as the car they were in stopped he moved to the driver's side so that when Dean got out Castiel was standing right in front of him.

"Dude, personal space." Dean muttered with wide eyes as he looked at the angel in front of him. It wasn't like he could step back with the car behind him and everything.

"I'm sorry Dean. I just wanted to make sure you were okay after the hunt." Castiel said taking a step back, he had forgotten the personal space rules that Dean had introduced so many years ago. It had been a long time since Dean had stopped mentioning it to him after all and just let him stand where he wished.

"I'm fine Cas." Dean replied a little freaked out by the angels actions. Cos really, that was a little creepy.

"Of course. And Sam how are you?" Castiel asked turning to the other Winchester as if it was an afterthought.

"Yeah, I'm good." Sam replied looking at Castiel and Dean really confused. Cos there was something that he was seriously missing here, but he had no idea where to even start looking to explain it.

"That is good." Castiel answered with a small smile.

With a shake of his head Dean pushed past Castiel and made his way into the Roadhouse. It was strange, but the hunt had definitely made him feel a little more like himself. And less like the guy who had been brought back to life by a freakin' angel.

Dean and Sam made straight for the bar when they entered and Ellen placed a bottle of beer in front of each of them, including Castiel who had sat the other side of Dean.

"You boys did a hell of a job. Your dad would be proud." She said smiling at them, though her main focus was on Dean.

"Thanks." Sam responded when Dean just looked right back as if to say, not my dad, his.

Before the conversation could venture on to anything remotely personal Jo joined them, though she had a strange look on her face at the seating arrangements. As if she was trying to work out how to get rid of Castiel and Sam. Sam was about to stand and drag the angel away when Jo turned to her mom, and they had what seemed to be a silent conversation that Sam so didn't understand. But when he looked back at Jo it was to find that she had come to sit beside him as happily as if she hadn't wanted to flirt with his brother. In fact she was behaving as if Dean didn't really exist. Which in all honesty was not how most hot girls behaved.

Before she could talk, or Sam could think of a way to try and find out what the hell that was all about Ash came out of the back room his strange homemade computer in his hand.

"Where you guys been? Been waitin' for ya." He said and waved them over to him.

"We were working a job, Ash. Clowns?" Sam replied smiling when Ash looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Clowns? What the -" He started to ask only for Dean to interrupt him.

"You got something for us, Ash?" He asked in a tired voice. He just wanted to blow this joint and get back to his car. He had seen the look that Ellen gave him and he had a horrible feeling that she had somehow found out exactly who he was. How he had no freakin' clue, but if this Ash was as good as he said he was, it would answer that one. The question was, would she say anything to anyone? She hadn't yet said a word to him which made him believe that she wouldn't talk. He hoped she wouldn't. His dad did not need to know.

"Did you find the demon?" Sam asked hoping that Ash would have. Then he would have a valid reason for calling their dad, and Dean would have to tell him he was alive. Cos he was sure that there was no way that Dean would sit out this fight just to piss off their old man. It wasn't like they had to spend all their time with him or anything.

"It's nowhere around. At least, nowhere I can find. But if this fugly bastard raises his head, I'll know. I mean, I'm on it like Divine on dog dookie." Ash replied to him with a smile, though Sam was somewhat confused by that sentence.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, any of those signs or omens appear, anywhere in the world, my rig'll go off. Like a fire alarm." Ash replied with a smile.

"You've done well." Castiel interjected before either of the boys could say anything more.

"Okay. Give us a call as soon as you know something?" Dean asked standing from the table. He wanted out of here, like now.

"Si, si, compadre." Ash replied with a nod.

With that Dean, Sam and Castiel started to make their way to the door. Time to get back to Bobby's.

"Hey, listen… if you boys need a place to stay I've got a couple beds out back." Ellen said as they were about to go out of the door making Dean turn to her with confusion, a couple of beds? There were three of them. Not that that mattered.

"Thanks, but no. There's something I gotta finish." He said with a smile. She wasn't all bad after all. In other circumstances he thought he could like her, and Jo.

"Okay." Ellen replied not questioning him, and as Castiel walked out of the door she gave him a nod and a smile to confirm she would keep their secrets.

* * *

A couple of days later and Dean was back at it. Back to fixing his car. She needed a lot of work, but it would get done. She would get better. He didn't even really notice the presence of the angel anymore, though he did flit through his head on regular occasions. The question of why Castiel had brought him back eating away at the back of his mind. Not that he would ask. The angel would tell him when he needed to know he guessed. They guy wasn't a chatty Kathy after all.

Castiel on the other hand was trying to think of a way to get Dean to call John. He wasn't too worried about what Crowley would do, but the demon did have a point. The Winchesters needed to talk and they needed to be together. Dean and Sam had proved so many times that they were stronger together. With their father at their side they would become unstoppable. And that was what Castiel needed to change the future. He needed all the Winchesters, working together towards one goal. The goal of saving the world. With that he thought he knew it was time to speak. Even if Dean did not want to hear what he had to say.

"Dean, you need to talk to your father." He said in an even voice to the man who was under the car.

At the angels words Dean stopped working, cos did he really just say what he thought he did? With that he pushed himself out from under the car and looked up at the angel standing over him.

"What the hell Cas? Why?" He asked completely confused by this turn of events.

"Because you need him." Castiel replied a slight smile on his lips at how Dean had continued to call his Cas even though they were away from the Roadhouse. Sam had reverted to calling him Castiel after all.

"I don't need that man." Dean growled at him and made to go back under the car.

"Dean please." Castiel begged. Dean may not need it, but he did.

"No, that's the end of it. If you're going to mention it again you can just leave." Dean replied pointing to the door of the house, not that the angel needed to walk away, but still, it was an instinctual reaction.

"I won't leave you Dean." Castiel stated in a forceful voice. That sentence implied something that Dean didn't even want to think about investigating. As such he choose to ignore it.

"Then shut the hell up and let me work." He replied pulling himself back under the car and trying to remove everything Castiel had said from his head. It worked to a point, but his mind keep conjuring up that sentence, "I won't leave you Dean." It seemed to say so much more. To say something that Dean just didn't understand, but he thought if he spent more time with the angel he might just start to. The question was, did he want to?


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello all. I would like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So this is set at the beginning of season 2, episode 3 'Bloodlust'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean stood back with a smile on his face as he wiped his hands on a rag. She was finished, his beautiful baby was back and better than before.

"She looks good." Castiel said from his position next to Dean.

"Oh yeah, she's back from the dead." Dean replied.

"Like her owner then?" Sam asked coming out and shaking his head at the expression of devotion on Deans face as he looked at the car.

"Shut up, bitch." Dean replied with mock sneer on his face for his brother.

"Jerk. I found a case." Sam replied rolling his eyes at his brother.

"What is it?" Dean asked turning away from his baby to look at his brother with excitement.

"Cattle deaths and severed heads in Red Lodge, Montana." Sam replied reading the bit of paper he had in his hand.

"Awesome. Let's go." Dean said his smile growing even wider at the thought of taking his baby out on a long trip. It was time they got back to work. Back to saving people and hunting things. He needed to go back to normal, to how it had been before.

* * *

And so the Winchesters collected there stuff and said goodbye to Bobby before they piled into the impala. As Dean adjusted the rearview mirror he caught sight of his back seat passenger.

"I take it your coming with us this time then Cas?" he asked sarcastically to the angel he just looked at him with a frown as if to say 'isn't that obvious?'

"Yes, Dean. I will be accompanying you most of the time." Castiel replied simply. Surely Dean had realised this by now.

"Just peachy." Dean replied sarcastically as he turned the car onto the road. Once the manoeuvre was done he turned back to his rearview mirror to continue on in his cheeky charming tone. "You do that, though you really are going to have to explain why at some point."

"And I will, at some point." Castiel replied a smirk on his face. With that he turned to look out of the window and watch the scenery pass by at the slow rate of an automobile.

At that Dean just chuckled and turned up the AC/DC tape he had playing and started to bang the steering wheel in time to the music.

And Sam who was sitting in the passenger seat just looked between the other two with a confused stare, cos really, what was going on? He guessed that Dean had accepted their new travel buddy, it was time he tried to do the same he guessed. Maybe he should try to get to know the angel a little more. But, damn it, he was an angel. What the hell would Sam discuss with him?

* * *

They pulled into a motel in Red Lodge some hours later and Sam went and got a twin room as they normally did. Once they got inside he realised his mistake.

"Um, sorry Castiel. I forgot you were with us. I'll just go and see if they have a cot or something that I can sleep on." Sam said making his way back to the door. He couldn't ask an angel to sleep on the floor after all.

"I am an angel Sam. I don't sleep." Castiel replied with an amiable smile, sitting down in one of the chairs at the table by the window to watch while the Winchesters sorted themselves out.

"Oh. Okay." Sam responded, really not sure what to say to that so he turned to Dean with a questioning look in his eyes. Dean just shrugged, he didn't know, and honestly he didn't much care right now. He just wanted to go get this show on the road.

"Right, let's go talk to the sheriff." He said once he and Sam had changed into their smart gear, not that he liked it, but that was the way it was.

"Okay." Sam replied turning to the door and noticing that the angel hadn't moved. "Um, Castiel? Are you coming with us?" He asked politely.

"No. I have been informed that my people skills are not so great." Castiel replied with a smile as he remembered all the hunts he had partnered Dean and had the other man looking at him as if he was crazy, and trying to get him to shut the hell up.

"Oh. Right, see you later then I guess." Sam answered unsure of how to respond to that. I mean who would tell an angel that they had no people skills? Well thinking about it, it sounded like something Dean would say. As he came to this conclusion Sam turned to his brother with a bitchface as they got into the car.

"What?" Dean asked, he didn't think he had done anything wrong, so why was his brother so pissy now?

"Did you tell Castiel he had no people skills?" Sam demanded of his brother.

"What? No. I mean how would I know that?" Dean asked completely confused about where his brother got that idea from.

"Then who did?" Sam asked confused, then shrugged it off to concentrate on the case and the identities they were going to use to talk to the sheriff.

Dean let him talk but didn't take in his words. He was busy thinking of an answer to Sam's last question. Cos he would bet that it was the hunter friend that Cas had had that told him that. And he wondered just how close a friendship the two had had for the guy to be able to tell the angel that he had no people skills.

And Castiel sitting in the motel room tried to remember what happened on this case, while at the same time trying to work out a subtle way of getting Dean to talk to his father. Though both subjects came up with resounding blanks in his mind. Thought there was something, and it was niggling at the back of his mind. He just couldn't find it. So instead he pulled out the book of prophecies and decided to read them through once more, to see if any of them applied to what was going on now. But as he had no idea what was happening, he had no idea which could apply, it was highly frustrating. He briefly thought of going to ask Crowley but he did not think that was a good idea. He did not want the demon to have something over him unless it was of the highest importance, then he would ask. With that settled he went back to thinking, though his mind kept straying to Dean, wondering what he was doing and hoping it was going well. He knew the man wasn't in danger, so all he could do was sit and wait for them to return.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello all. So here is the next chapter. Its kind of a filler, just so you know whats happening. Hope you get the idea.**

 **Anyway again this is set in season 2, episode 3 'Bloodlust.'**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

It was evening by the time the Winchesters returned to the motel with the news that they were hunting vampires. They had decided to go to the bar to get some information, see if anyone new had come to town, and Castiel, who had got fed up with his own thoughts and trying to makes plans decided that it was time he accompanied them. And that was how they all ended up walking through the door of bar together that evening.

Castiel stayed at the back, though he took the beer when Dean handed it to him. He watched as Dean and Sam got information he knew to be false from the barman. He knew it was false because he knew that the barman was actually one of the vampires they were hunting. Not that he said anything. He wasn't here to change how this hunt turned out. He would have tried to make it easier for Dean and Sam, but he had the feeling that something very important happened on this hunt. And it was something he needed to let happen. And so he followed the Winchesters as they left, and he felt the human following them, thought he didn't mention it. It seemed he didn't have to as Dean and Sam were both aware of the tail. As such they moved so that they could intercept the guy, the Winchesters thinking he was a vampire, though Castiel knew different.

And so he stood and watched as Dean and Sam slammed the man against the wall and demanded to see his teeth, and he stood and watched when the man showed himself to be a hunter called Gordon Walker. The name range bells in Castiel's head, but he couldn't work out why. He still couldn't get that bit of information that was vital in relation to this man. All he knew was that he did not like him. Though he did try to keep the animosity from his face. He didn't want Dean turning against him because he thought that he didn't like hunters after all.

Dean on the other had liked meeting this guy. It seemed they though there were alike. When Gordon showed him and Sam his array of weapons Dean was impressed. It was a nice set up he had in his truck. The only sticking point was when Gordon had asked their names. There was no way Dean was going to tell the truth about that one, and as such went with the same name he had used with Ellen. Dennis Frederiksen. Gordon, unlike Ellen, didn't question it at all. Hell he even offered Sam his condolences on the death of his brother. Which of course made Sam very uncomfortable. He was getting a bit fed up with people offering him their sympathies when Dean was right by his side. Maybe they should be consoling him for having Dean as his freaking brother, that would be far more truthful in Sam's mind.

It wasn't until the point where Gordon said he worked alone that Dean stopped thinking this guy was so great. Damn it. He needed this hunt, he needed things to get back to normal, this guy was not going to get in the way of that. As such when Gordon left to hunt the next vamp on his list Dean, Sam and Cas followed him.

They got there just in time to save Gordon's life, though for some reason Castiel felt this wasn't the best thing, but he knew that it wasn't time for Gordon to die just yet. He watched Dean decapitate the vampire with the chainsaw, and in that image he was forcefully reminded of purgatory, of watching Dean kill the hundreds of monsters who came for them. He did it surgically and with no emotion what's so ever. That scared Castiel. Because that wasn't this Dean, surely? It certainly wasn't the Dean he had known, the Dean who he had pulled from hell. What had happened to change Dean so that he didn't just kill? Castiel had a feeling that he was going to find the answer to that question on this hunt. Though he still didn't know why and it was starting to irritate him to such an extent he was tempted to go and talk to Crowley. To at least find out what the man knew about this Gordon Walker at least. He really did not trust that guy.

And so the four of them returned to the bar to celebrate the kill. Sam soon left, not understanding the idea of celebrating the death of something that had once been a human being. Castiel, watching him leave turned back to Dean and Gordon and found that they were talking as if he wasn't even in the room. Now would be a good time to go and see Crowley, because however much he may hate the idea, he was the one with answers, and they were, for now, working on the same side. He might as well get all the use from it he could.

"I think I will go check on Sam." Castiel said interrupting the conversation as if it hadn't been happening. He then stood from the table and looked at Dean, ignoring Gordon completely.

"Okay, why?" Dean asked confused. Why would Cas want to check on Sam? He had just gone back to the motel for god's sake.

"I feel the need for some fresh air." Castiel replied looking deep into Dean's eyes making Gordon's eyebrows raise. He had no idea that his new drinking buddies went that way, but he wasn't going to question it. It wasn't his business. As long as they could kill the vamps then that was all he needed, though he found this Cas a little strange in all honestly, and he was surprised that Den would be into him. He just didn't seem the type in Gordon's mind.

"Fine. I'll see you later then." Dean finally replied after staring at Cas. He got the distinct feeling that the angel was not going anywhere near his brother. Though where he was going was a mystery to Dean. Yet another one to add to the growing pile that was Castiel, angel of the lord. Damn he was going to have to get answers from the angel one of these days. It was starting to monopolise his thoughts, which was never a good thing for a hunter.

With that Castiel left the building and went outside. Once there he flew to where he knew John Winchester, and therefore Crowley, was located.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank Remember Ember for the review. I would also like to thank all you lovely people who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So this chapter is a gain set in season 2, episode 3, 'Bloodlust'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor any lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Castiel arrived at John Winchester's location to find him in a motel room staring at a wall of papers and Crowley lounging on the couch with his eyes closed.

"Hello feathers. To what do I owe this pleasure?" The demon asked with a smirk on his face as he turned to look at the angel. He knew that Castiel wouldn't come see him unless he really needed something. And as that was the case, maybe Crowley could get something from him in return. He was so bored right now.

"I want you know all you know of Gordon Walker." Castiel replied without preamble. He needed answers and he didn't want to leave Dean and Sam alone for long.

"What's in it for me?" Crowley asked sitting upright and leaning back in the couch, linking his hands in front of him.

"We are working together for the good of the Winchesters." Castiel responded with a frown. Surely telling him what he needed would help them all.

"Yes I'm still not sure how that helps me." Crowley answered with a smirk at the angel. Oh yes he knew he was here, and he knew he would help Castiel. They were in this together however much every instinct told him that working with this angel never went well, for anyone. But still, he would get everything he could from the arrangement.

"They will get rid of your competition eventually, what more do you want?" Castiel asked getting exasperated with the demon. I mean it wasn't like it was within his power to smite all the upper echelons of hells hierarchy was it? They could only get Crowley back where he was by working together.

"Some time off? This room is getting rather ripe and I would dearly love to stretch my legs, metaphorically speaking." Crowley suggested. He knew Castiel couldn't actually do anything, and he still hadn't forgotten the little sweetener the angel had thrown at him to get him here. If he was patient he would get Dean's soul when the time came. And that, that was a major commodity. Owning that would definitely get him everything he wanted and more. So he could wait, but he would get concessions on the way.

"You can do as you wish Crowley." Castiel responded with a sigh. He really didn't care what the demon did as long as he stayed out of his plans and his way.

"Is that so?" Crowley asked his eyebrows raising. He could think of many things he would wish to do.

"Within reason. You may not harm the Winchesters in any way or I will hunt you down." Castiel corrected glaring at him. He did not have time for this, he needed to get back to Dean and he needed the information that Crowley had.

"As much fun as that does sound, I think I'll pass. Gordon Walker is a hunter, a good one. But he is somewhat unhinged. He sees the world as black and white. As such when he discovers Moose has demons blood in him, he decides he isn't exactly human and thus huntable. Doesn't go down so well with Squirrel as I'm sure you can imagine." Crowley replied realising that Castiel was getting to the end of him patience with him. And he really didn't want the angel to smite him. He had the power to do it right now, and as such he really needed to tread carefully with this one, even if killing him would screw with Castiel's plans. He really wasn't sure that feathers was thinking that straight right now.

"What happens?" Castiel asked all attention now he was getting the information he sort.

"He hunts Sam down. Almost gets him too. He gets others like Moose, with their psychic powers. I would keep an eye on the guy if I was you." Crowley replied deadly serious. He knew why they were there after all. And he did want to make sure that things changed. That Dean was saved, however much he refused to look in the why of those feelings.

"Thank you." Castiel replied with a nod at the demon for his help.

"Oh don't mention it Castiel. I'm keeping score of all the favours you'll own me at the end of this." With that Crowley lay back down and closed his eyes once more while Castiel flew back to the bar, entering it just in time for Gordon to say almost exactly the same words as Crowley had just used to describe him.

"I love this life because it's all black and white. There's no maybe. You find a bad thing, kill it. See most people spend their lives in shades of grey. Is this right? Is this wrong? Not us."

This made Castiel frown. Because while yes, that could be used to describe a hunter, there was always shades of grey. The angels had thought as Gordon did, and at present the still thought that way. But the shades of grey were what described humanity, with its choices and free will, it was the doubts people had that gave them their morality, their empathy. The shades of grey were the most important parts of life. And standing at the door and watching Dean agree with the other man he narrowed his eyes. He suddenly realised he didn't know this Dean at all, and if he truly thought that way, Castiel wasn't so sure he actually liked him. It looked like opening Dean's mind would become another thing he would have to succeed in doing, though in that he knew he would have Sam's help. The younger Winchester was so innocent at present he would willing give anyone the benefit of the doubt. And once again Castiel hoped he would be able to help this Sam keep that part of himself as everything got harder, as he discovered the truth.

* * *

Castiel re-joined the two hunters at the table, and when they left he went with them, staying silent letting Dean and Gordon carry the conversation. Gordon gave him a few strange looks at his lack of words, but he didn't say anything or try to get him to join in. He let him sit there, this Cas confused him and made him on edge. He was going to have to find out more about the guy, but he knew that with Den with him he would get nothing. The other guy seemed to be protective of him, though Gordon wasn't sure if Den was aware of his actions or not, they seemed almost instinctual. All this added to his belief that these two were actually a couple. Not ones to advertise themselves true, but that Gordon could understand. There were many who wouldn't take their skills over who they were as easily as he himself had.

* * *

Returning back to the motel room of Dean, Sam and Cas, and Gordon did raise his eyebrows at that. The three of them were sharing? Really? Shaking these thought from his head he settled down with a map and show Dean what he had found out about the vampires they were hunting.

"This is the best pattern I can establish. It's sketchy at best." He said showing Dean the map while Cas stood by the wall and just seemed to watch him. It was a little creepy, as if the guy thought he would venture onto his turf. But he didn't swing that way thanks, Den was a good hunter and that was it.

"Looks like it's all coming from this side of town. Which means the nest would be around here someplace, right?" Dean replied looking at the map and pointing an area out of the town.

"Yep, that's what I'm thinking. Problem is, there's thirty-five, forty farms out there. I've searched about half of them already, but nothing yet. They're covering their tracks real good." Gordon replied turning his concentration back onto the map hoping that Den could see something that he missed, not that he thought there was anything to see.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to search the other half. " Dean replied before looking at him and turning to Castiel. "Where is Sam?" he asked the angel. But before Castiel could reply Gordon did.

"Car's parked outside. Probably went for a walk. Seems like the take-a-walk type." He said in a derogatory tone, not that Dean was paying much attention to that he was looking at Cas hoping he would give him the answer to his question.

"Yeah, he is, but..." He replied absently. But before Castiel could say anything the door opened and Sam came through with a strange look in his eyes. He then took in who was in the room with his brother and his angel.

"Where you been?" Dean demanded, sounding very much like the older brother making Gordon frown, because they weren't related as far as he knew.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Sam asked turning to give Dean a look which just begged him to say yes.

"You mind chillin' out for a couple minutes?" Dean asked turning to Gordon and when the other man nodded he stood and left the room without looking at Castiel once making the angel frown. He wanted to know what it was that Sam was saying.

"So you and Den, known each other long?" Gordon asked the man who he was left with as he stared at the closed door.

"No." Castiel replied absently, and before Gordon could think of any other questions to ask to try and probe who he was he went out the door to stand by it and watch Dean and Sam talk, listening to their words even if they were too far away for a normal human to hear.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello all. So here is the next chapter, this takes place in season 2, episode 3 'Bloodlust'.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Dean followed Sam into the parking lot so they were far enough away from their room that no one inside would be able to hear the words they said. Once Sam had decided they were far enough anyway he turned to Dean and spoke.

"Dean, maybe we've got to rethink this hunt."

"What are you talking about? Where were you?" Dean asked completely confused now. Just what the hell was going on?

"In the nest." Sam replied straightforwardly.

"You found it?" Dean asked surprised by this. That just wasn't something Sam would go and do on his own in his opinion.

"They found me, man." Sam replied running his hand through his hair as he tried to think of the best way to tell Dean what had happened. He didn't think his brother would be to open to believing what he had to say.

"How'd you get out? How many did you kill?" Dean asked looking at Sam with a proud smile. His brother was coming into his own now.

"None." Sam replied with a shrug.

"Well Sam, they didn't just let you go." Dean answered with a chuckle at the thought of a vampire letting go of its food.

"That's exactly what they did." Sam said trying to get Dean to understand. They weren't hunting monsters this time.

"All right, well, where is it?" Dean asked. He didn't care why the vampires had let Sam go, just that his brother knew where they were so they could go gank the freaks.

"I was blindfolded, I don't know." Sam responded, though Dean didn't believe a word of it. His brother wasn't stupid.

"Well, you've got to know something." he said, there was no way that Sam knew nothing.

"We went over that bridge outside of town, but Dean, listen. Maybe we shouldn't go after them." Sam suggested in an almost begging tone causing Dean to frown, cos seriously, what the hell?

"Why not?" He asked hoping his brother would explain what the hell he was on about this time.

"I don't think they're like other vampires. I don't think they're killing people." Sam answered hoping Dean would hear him out on this one.

"You're joking. Then how do they stay alive? Or undead, or whatever the hell they are." Dean asked finding a serious flaw in Sam's argument.

"The cattle mutilations. They said they live off of animal blood." Sam replied with what the leader of the vampires Lenore had told him.

"And you believed them?" Dean asked in disbelief, was his brother really that naive?

"Look at me, Dean. They let me go without a scratch." Sam answered using himself as evidence.

"Wait, so you're saying... No, man, no way. I don't know why they let you go. I don't really care. We find 'em, we waste 'em." Dean responded resolutely, because what Sam was saying couldn't be true. Because if it was that would mean the one he had killed was... no they were killers, that's it, end of story.

"Why?" Sam asked, because his little brother just couldn't leave it well enough alone could he?

"What part of 'vampires' don't you understand, Sam? If it's supernatural, we kill it, end of story. That's our job." Dean snapped at him. He did not need this right now. He just wanted a nice normal hunt where he could go and behead a load of monsters. What was wrong with that?

"Says the man with the angel on his shoulder. Are we going to kill Castiel then?" Sam snapped in return. He had had enough of his brothers shit. Talking about killing everything supernatural and yet he had become friends with an angel. I mean how hypercritical could you get.

"What? No, that's different." Dean replied with a frown. Castiel wasn't a supernatural monster he was... well he was Cas for gods sake. A freakin' angel. Who goes round killing angels? He thought his brother would be the first to understand that, though thinking about it he wasn't sure he had actually seen Sam and Cas really talk yet.

"How?" Sam argued. If they were killing all things supernatural then surely Castiel would be at the top of the list.

"Well, he ain't killing people." Dean argued back. He didn't know what it was, but even the suggestion of killing Cas filled him with a fear he really couldn't explain, nor did he want to thank you very much.

"Exactly. Our job is hunting evil. And if these things aren't killing people, they're not evil." Sam smirked at him and crossing his arms as Dean proved his point for him.

"Of course they're killing people, that's what they do. They're all the same, Sam. They're not human, okay? We have to exterminate every last one of them." Dean said continuing to argue. He wasn't having this messed up conversation. They were going to find the vampires and gank them all, end of.

"No, Dean, I don't think so, all right? Not this time." Sam replied with exasperation. His brother had just agreed about not killing Castiel, so why couldn't he agree about the vampires?

"Gordon's been on those vamps for a year, man, he knows." Dean argued using the last thing he could think of to prove that Sam was wrong, that these things were killing.

"Gordon?" Sam asked in disbelief, Dean was taking that man's words over his? What the hell?

"Yes." Dean nodded as if that made everything he was saying right.

"You're taking his word for it?" Sam still could believe that. I mean Dean really wasn't one to trust easily for god sakes, and what one night talking to this guy and he was taking his word over the word of his own brother?

"That's right." Dean replied once again.

"Ellen says he's bad news." Sam said, there was no way he was going to take that man's word about anything.

"You called Ellen?" Dean asked getting mad at his brother now. What was he? Some stupid kid who needed a parental figure to check out his friends?

"Dean, Sam is right." Came a third calm voice from behind him making Dean spin round only to come face to very close face, with Cas. How long had the angel been standing there? What had he heard? Looking over at his brother Dean saw the same questions run across his face as well. Unsurprising considering they had been discussing killing him at one point. But Dean couldn't deal with that right now. He just wanted out of this conversation. Out of the two of them against him. He so didn't need that.

"Fine." He finally replied with a sigh looking back at the angel with a look that clearly said 'if your wrong, I will kick your ass'.

"Great you take Castiel's word, but not mine." Sam bitched at him.

"Shut up, Sam." he growled before turning round and pushing past the angel and going back to the room to explain to Gordon. Sam gave Castiel an apologetic look as he followed his brother back to the room. He just hoped Castiel didn't hold it against him, that he brought up the whole killing him thing.

And Castiel watched them return to the room with a frown on his face. He had suddenly remembered just who these vampires were. They were led by Lenore, the vampire he brought to Sam and Dean when they were looking for Eve.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello again. This is the last chapter from 'Bloodlust'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Dean returned to the room to find it empty Gordon having gone off after the vampires, and when he asked Sam for the keys to his car he found Gordon had taken them. Suddenly the other hunter went down in his estimation rather rapidly, no one messed with his baby, and now, just after he had finished fixing her up he was going to have to hot wire her. That pissed Dean off. But luckily it seemed his brother remembered a lot more about where the nest was than he had first said. So at least Dean knew exactly where they were going, that was a good start.

* * *

They got to the farm where the vampires where hiding out to find Gordon in the process of torturing the leader, Lenore, Sam said her name was. Dean looked at the situation and it just seemed wrong to him. Yeah killing monsters was one thing, but torturing them was just wrong. You didn't do that. Torturing just wasn't right, no matter what.

But then Sam got involved, blocking Gordon when he went to kill the vampire and all of Dean's senses went on high alert. Because this was no longer just about saving some maybe friendly vampires, but his little brother. He tried reasoning with Gordon, but when the other man revealed he killed his own sister because vampires had turned her he knew it would do on good. The guy really did see in black and white, no shades of grey.

Then Gordon grabbed Sam's arm and cut it before holding the knife to his throat. But before Gordon could do anything else a hand was suddenly on his shoulder, the grip so painful he dropped the knife and Sam was physically moved away from him. But the pain didn't stop, if anything it worse. It continued until he found himself falling onto his knees looking up into the emotionless face of Cas.

"You don't get to harm Sam Winchester." Castiel growled out at the man not taking his eyes from Gordon's face as he looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Gordon whispered up at him.

"Someone you would do better not messing with." Castiel replied before bringing his other hand up and placing his fingers to Gordon's forehead, knocking him out cold.

Turning he saw both Sam and Dean watching him with there mouths open in shock causing him to raise an eyebrow at them before touching his fingers to the cut on Sam's arm closing it.

"Thanks Castiel." Sam finally managed to get out. He had never seen that sort of display of power before.

"No need to thank me Sam. He wouldn't have killed you." Castiel replied turning to the vampire who was drugged and tried to the chair. Even so when he approached she tried to pull away.

"It's okay, Lenore, I'm not going to hurt you." He said in his most reassuring voice before he cut through the rope holding her and supporting her when she slumped.

Sam moved so he was the other side of the vampire and helped her up. He turned to look at his brother who was still just standing there with his gun drawn staring at Castiel as if he had never truly seen him before. Looking back at the angel Sam saw that he was returning Deans stare and he suddenly realised he really didn't want to be in the room for whatever was about to happen. As such he grabbed Lenore and mumbled something about taking her outside so that the nest could get on the road as soon as the others returned. And then he left as quickly as he could.

"Are you going to kill me Dean?" Castiel asked after Sam had left. Dean still had not holstered his gun.

"I doubt I could." Dean responded ruthfully. A thing of that power was not going to be taken down by a bullet after all.

"True." Castiel agreed, when he didn't do anything else but stare at him Dean pulled his eyes away and they fell to the hunter on the floor who he had thought could have been his friend.

"Is he dead?" He asked in a conversational tone.

"No, just unconscious." Castiel replied turning to also look down at Gordon. He hoped that this wouldn't make the man come after them now, but he couldn't just stand there and let him threaten Sam.

"Why'd ya do it?" Dean asked still trying to process all that had happened, all that Cas had done.

"You wouldn't have liked for Sam to be threatened." Castiel replied with a shrug turning his stare back to Dean who eyes seemed to find his without any concious thought on his part.

"So you did that for me?" Dean whispered, he didn't understand that. He was a nobody, a nothing. Why would an angel do that for him, hell why did Cas save him? And why did Cas stay with them? It was all too much. He had no idea what was going here and it scared the crap out of him.

"Sam as well, of course. He is a good man." Castiel responded with a small smile, because of course he did it for Dean. He would do anything for him. To help him in any way.

"Why Cas?" Dean asked his voice still not going above a whisper, as if he was afraid to say the words loud enough to be actually heard, though Castiel heard them clearly.

"Why what?" He asked gently tilting his head at the human across from him. He had not done that much after all, just saved Sam some discomfort.

"Why me?" Dean finally whispered out, thought he words where barely words this time.

"I told you Dean, I need you." Castiel answered seriously making Dean shake his head.

None of this made sense. No one needed him, he was suddenly reminded of the conversation the two of them had had in heaven, it was strange that memory was a bit like a remembered dream, but he remembered clearly Cas saying that he needed him to save the world. How or from what he had no idea, and how the angel could have such a belief in him was a mystery, as where the strange feelings that belief caused inside of him. But none of that was something he wanted to look into right now. He didn't want to think of the responsibility that Cas was laying on his shoulders or anything else. It was time to change the subject, to get his head out of his own ass and back to the real world.

"Fine, what are we going to do with him?" He said holstering his gun finally and nodding his head at the unconscious Gordon.

"We need to make sure he doesn't follow Lenore and her nest, or us." Castiel replied looking down at the man once more.

"Yeah." Dean replied running his hand over his face. After Cas' display he wouldn't be surprised if Gordon did try to hunt them down just to kill the angel, though good luck with that. Bringing his thoughts back to the here and now he decided it would be best if they tided the man up. Then once they were well away they could call someone to come and let him out. Dean didn't want the guy dead after all. But he did want to be as far away from this place as he could get.

And so Dean and Castiel walked out of the farmhouse leaving the tired up unconscious Gordon inside to find Sam leaning warily against the car.

"Lets blow this place. I could use a beer." Dean said in reply to his brother questing look as he got into the drivers seat of the car.

Sam turned to Castiel hoping the angel would answer his questions but all he did was smile and get into the back of the car. Sam just shook his head, he had a feeling he was never going to understand these two, but he was going to have to accept that. With that thought he got into passenger seat of the car and Dean drove away from the farmhouse, blaring music out so loud that it wasn't possible for any of them to talk. Sam got the message and turned to look out of the window instead. Maybe one day he would understand, at least he could hope he would.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello all. I would like to thank** **Jason Isaacs fangirl Rickmania and Remember Ember for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank all of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So this chapter is set at the beginning of season 2, episode 4 'Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things'. I wouldn't really be going into what happened in that episode apart from the required details as this will be a more what's John (and Crowley) up to time. I hope you can follow this without having to go back and watch season 2. I obviously am re-watching each episode so I can decide what to write, and as such may forget that people may not remember what happens when. If I'm unclear about anything in this story please just give me a shout and I'll see if I can clarify for you all.**

 **So on with the story, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Crowley had been thinking, ever since angel boys last visit to find out about Gordon Walker. It seemed to him that Castiel was never going to be able to persuade Squirrel to call daddy Bear, and Crowley was bored. So bored in fact he felt like he was in the never ending queue he had once invented in hell. As such it looked like he was going to have to take the mountain to Mohamed as they say, and get John Winchester to Sam and Dean. Luckily, unlike his feathered acquaintance, he had read the books, back to front and side ways. It was the best research material out there on the Winchesters after all, as such he knew that there next hunt was when they found some idiot boy that had raised his best friend, who he had been in love with, from the dead.

So all he had to do, was make it look like it was Sam raising Dean from the dead, and John would be there in a second to stop his precious son doing anything so very stupid. And ta-da, he would see Dean, and the boys and Castiel would persuade him that Dean was a real boy, and they could _finally_ all be together, oh joy.

So now all he had to do was make sure the boys were going to visit mummy Winchesters grave so they would catch the case. Hmm, time for a visit to feathers. Luckily it was night time, hopefully all the Winchesters would stay asleep for this visit.

"Hello Castiel." He said appearing in front of the angel, and right in his line of sight to Dean, which of course made Castiel frown at him, which he found rather entertaining.

"Crowley, what are you doing here?" Castiel asked confused. He hoped that nothing had happened to John, but from what he could sense of the man he was fine.

"I was just wondering what you boys are up to now." Crowley replied with a shrug as he turned and looked at the sleeping Winchesters. How could Castiel spend all night doing this? It was seriously boring. Though I suppose Castiel just drooled over Dean, how he couldn't see he was in love with the man was a mystery to the demon.

"Sam wishes to go and visit his mother's grave and so we are making our way there. Why?" Castiel asked curious now, just what was Crowley up to this time?

"Just wondering. If I cannot have fun as daddy Winchester just sits there staring at a wall trying and failing to find Azazel, I can at least live vicariously through you." Crowley replied offhandedly as he made his way over to the sleeping Winchesters looking down at Dean lying on his front with his mouth open. He could feel the tension from the angel across the room even if Castiel hadn't moved when he did.

"Hmm." Castiel replied narrowing his eyes at the demon. He was too close to Dean right now for Castiel's liking, but he was not going to rise.

Crowley of course decided to see how far he could push the angel and as such crouched down so his face was level with Dean's and leaned in close.

"So how does this Squirrel feel having you watch him sleep? Still creeped out by it?" He asked blowing gently against Dean's eyelids making them flutter. Not that he wanted to do anything to awaken the man, oh but there was so much you could do to a sleeping human. And he was very tempted to try them all.

"They are fine with me sitting and waiting while they rest Crowley. What are you doing?" Castiel asked through gritted teeth, if Crowley wasn't careful he would wake Dean in a minute, not that the human would be able to see the demon, but still Dean was not stupid, he would know something was going on. Plus Dean needed a good night's sleep, he didn't get enough of them in Castiel mind, neither of the Winchesters did.

"Just wondering how much it takes to wake him up." Crowley replied leaning back and smirking at Castiel, watching him narrow his eyes at him. Oh yes, this was actually a rather fun new way to wind the angel up.

"Please desist." Castiel replied standing and walking so he was standing over Crowley menacingly.

"As you asked so nicely, of course feathers." Crowley responded standing back up with the smirk still firmly in place.

"If there is nothing else, I would prefer it if you left." Castiel stated glaring at the demon.

"Fine, I'll go and leave you to your watching over Dean as he sleeps. Enjoy." Crowley replied and left, time to turn his mind back to the plan and away from his favourite past time.

The boys were on their way to finding the case. Now all he had to do was make sure he got John to see the right information to get him to go to the right place at the right time. But that should be easy enough with just a few tweaks of a local paper, a few websites. With that Crowley took himself over to the right place and printed out a suspicious article which would lead John to thinking someone was trying to raise the dead. Now all he had to do was make sure John saw it at the right time. Oh yes it was good to be back messing with the Winchesters. In a nice harmless way of course, he didn't want Castiel on his ass thank you very much. He preferred to be the one doing the annoying when it came to him and the angel's relationship.

With all prepared he went back to John Winchesters latest motel room and lay back down on the couch, all he had to do now was wait for the right time for the paper to, oh so accidently, find its way to the eldest Winchester.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello all. I would like to thank Dragonpyre (Guest) for the lovely review.**

 **So here is the next chapter. This takes place at the Same time as season 2, episode 4 'Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things'. But is a John chapter.** **I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

John Winchester was completely confused. He was seriously missing something. That was all he could think of, because the patterns he was seeing where making no sense, something had happened that he was not aware of, and no matter who he contacted to ask no one knew anything about it. But that something was a serious supernatural event and as such should surely be known by everyone. I mean whatever it was, this major supernatural event should have sent ripples through all supernatural creatures. And yet, no one had seen any evidence of any major evil on the horizon, well other than the demon war that was coming. Was this something to do with that? But what? What where the demons up to now? What worried him the most though was that this event had happened just after he and Sam had split up, and he had a horrible idea that it might involve his younger son. But he wouldn't go there unless he had absolute, irrevocable proof. He had lost one son, he was not about to lose the other as well.

He still hated himself for the summoning not working. Even when he realised that some of the major ingredients had been missing he had tried to adapt the spell, but it hadn't worked. He didn't know who had taken those ingredients, though his bet was on Sam, as he was sure that Bobby would understand what he could be doing, and as such would give him what he needed. But no, he hadn't saved Dean, he had failed his eldest son just as he had failed his wife. He had let Mary die, he hadn't been able to save her and now their son had joined her. So all he could do now was hunt the thing that had taken from him two of the three most important people in his world. And he would hunt it, and find it, and make it pay for what it had done. He would get revenge for his family if it was the last thing he did. He just wanted to make sure that he didn't have to take Sam down with him. He hoped to god that the demon hadn't got his hands on his younger son. Not now. Though he had long ago realised that god wasn't listening to his prayers.

But right now he needed to stop thinking about the boy he had lost, and the boy he could lose, and try to find this evil monster, so he could end it with the colt and have done with it. Then he would mourn his family and try to repair the mistakes he had made with Sam. Once yellow-eyes was dead, he would fix his family. What was left of it at least.

None of that of course helped him see what he was missing and he was getting fed up with staring at these papers all day every day. He needed a change of scenery, something else to read. Maybe a hunt to take his mind off of it all. With that he grabbed his coat with the intention of going to the local diner for some food and a coffee and then maybe see if he could find himself a good hunt.

And Crowley who still occupied his couch sighed in relief and got up as he groaned out "finally." As John left. It was about time to. He needed to put his plan into action. And John would need to move fast to meet up with his boys as Crowley had planned.

* * *

John placed his order at the diner when he noticed a spare local paper lying on the counter, asking the waitress she confirmed it was free and so he settled down to give it a read. It was something to take his mind off of everything, and hey maybe there was a case. It wasn't until the article caught his eye that he realised that this wasn't this town's local paper, but the town in which his wife's grave was located. In fact, the article was all about the graveyard which had her head stone. About how plants where dying, and in the picture he saw there was a perfect circle of dead grass. Only one thing made that in a graveyard. It was unholy ground. It was a case. The question of how the paper had found its way into this diner and to him leaving his mind as he realised that he had found what he needed to take his mind off of yellow-eyes and hopefully be able to come back to his notes with fresh eyes.

Eating quickly he paid his bill and left, heading to the local library so he could look up more about this story online. What he found made him move faster than he thought possible. He ran back to his motel room and packed up all his notes as quickly as he could. He then left the motel in a cloud of dust. You see in one of the pictures of the graveyard there had been a 1967 black Chevy Impala in the background. And it was a Chevy Impala that he recognized, he should, he had owned it until he gave it to his eldest son. That meant Sam was there, and one cause of unholy ground was the raising of the dead.

when he had seen the impala he had searched for information on the site where they had burnt and buried Dean hoping he was wrong, but instead he had found that the area looked as if a bomb had gone off, some people were calling it an act of god, but he knew better. That was no act of god but an act of his son, Sam Winchester.

John just hoped he didn't get there too late to stop the thing Sam had raised thinking it was his brother from destroying what was left of his family.

And Crowley sitting shotgun in his truck sighed in relief. Finally they were all going to be together and maybe he would be able to do something other than watch over the most boring hunter in the history of hunting. Even Sam and Dean still actually hunted while they were trying to save the world, why couldn't John do it while he was trying to get his revenge? I mean really, had the man never heard of multitasking?


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello all. I would like to thank all you lovely people who have followed and favoured this since my last up date.**

 **So this is set at the end of season 2, episode 4 'Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things'. This is a long one as there was no natural break to it.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Morning was breaking as Sam, Dean and Castiel stood over the newly buried grave of the zombie girl they had had to stake back into her coffin to stop her from killing anyone else in town.

"Rest in peace." Sam said over the grave, thinking that one of them should say something.

"Yeah. For good this time, okay?" Dean added, taking away the sincerity from Sam's sentiments.

This hunt had been good for them. There were no questions of whether the girl should die, again. It had been straight forward and Dean had seemed more like his old self. Sam had even gotten to the point where he didn't really notice Castiel with them, or if he did, he didn't think of him as some all mighty creature, which was good. The only issue with this hunt had been Dean's refusal to visit their moms grave, claiming that she wasn't even there, that there was no body left to bury and it was just a head stone put up by an uncle they didn't even know.

But Sam had found something from coming here, from seeing her grave. He didn't remember his mom after all. The grave was all he had of her.

Turning to his brother he saw Dean look over his shoulder at the grave and Sam gave in to the impulse to talk.

"You want to stay for a while?" He asked making Dean turn back round and face the car.

"No." Dean replied. He didn't need to visit their mom's grave. He still had the fresh memory of seeing her in heaven in his mind. It was strange that he remembered that so clearly, that he remembered her so clearly from there. But that was something he couldn't discuss with his brother. He couldn't even try to explain what he had seen in heaven before Cas had pulled him out, he wouldn't know where to being. But then he guessed heaven was a private place, and something that people should only know when they get there. Plus if he was going to talk about heaven to anyone the best person would be Cas. But as he wasn't planning on discussing it, that really wasn't an issue.

"You know, I think she broke my hand." Sam said frowning down at his wrist, having taken his brother at his words. Before Dean could say anything in response Castiel had stepped up to him and touched his fingers to it, removing all the pain.

"It is healed now." The angel said in his gravelly voice.

"Wow, thanks man." Sam replied smiling at him making Dean roll his eyes.

"You know Sammy, if you keep getting yourself injured on hunts Cas is going to have to start charging you for the medical care." Dean said smirking at his brother who gave him one of his patented bitchfaces while Castiel frowned.

"I would not charge him Dean. I am happy to be able to heal either of you when you require It." The angel said in a serious tone making Dean sigh in exasperation.

"It was a joke dude, really, you need to get a sense of humour." He replied to the angel with a shake of his head. I mean did the guy take everything seriously?

At that Castiel raised his eyebrows at Dean before he spoke.

"I have one, thank you." He said pleasantly to the older Winchester.

"Yeah? Let me know when it surfaces." Dean replied with a smirk at the angel. He enjoyed bantering with him.

"I will, when you let me know you are being humorous." Castiel responded with a smirk of his own making Sam chuckle at the look of disbelief on his brother's face. Oh that was priceless.

In fact they were all so busy with this conversation and bantering between them that they didn't hear the approach of another. Until that was John Winchester was standing in front of them his loaded gun aimed at Dean's heart.

* * *

Crowley had decided to have fun with this meeting he had arranged, watching Castiel with the Winchesters he realised the angel was enjoying himself, so why shouldn't he? As such he had cloaked John from Castiel senses, and stayed back out of Castiel's range as he watched the eldest Winchester creep up on his sons with a loaded gun. Oh this was going to be such fun.

* * *

John had watched from the shadows and seen Sam with 'Dean' and another man. He couldn't believe his son had been so stupid. Why did he have to bring Dean back? How had he done it? What had it cost him? And what was going to happen now? Shaking these thoughts from his head he slowly made his way over to the three men forcing his breathing to steady. He could do this. With that the stepped in front of the three and with completely steady hands, raised the gun so that it was pointed at his eldest son's heart. Taking a deep breath he pulled back the safety so with just a twitch of his finger the bullet would unload into the chest of whatever it was that Sam had brought back from the dead. Because it wasn't Dean, it couldn't be. John refused to believe that there was a way to bring his son back and Sam had found it rather than him. It was not possible.

"Dad, don't." Sam cried out when he saw his father with the gun, but before anyone else could think or move, Castiel was standing in front of John. The muzzle of the gun lightly touching his chest as he stared at the man. It was at that point Crowley joined the party, though only Castiel knew that.

"I don't know who you are, but move. I need to kill that thing." John growled at the man who had moved extremely quickly in-between the gun and the thing that was masquerading as his son.

"I will not let you harm Dean, John. Put down the gun." Castiel said in a clam yet authoritative tone. Though he was seething inside. He wanted to turn round to Crowley and demand to know why he had given him no notice that John was on his way, but he couldn't, not right then. He couldn't let any of the Winchesters know he was working with the demon.

"No. move, I won't ask again." John growled out again glaring at the man. Just who the hell did he think he was?

"And neither will I." At that Castiel reached out and grabbed the gun. Twisting it so John had to let it go or his wrist would have broken.

"Who are you?" John asked. Though he should probably have asked what judging from the man's strength.

"I am the one who pulled your son from heaven and returned him to his body." Castiel replied unloading the gun as he had seen Dean do so many times before.

"You're a demon." John growled out. He would exorcise this thing back to hell where it belonged.

"No, I'm an angel. Castiel." Castiel replied holding the unloaded gun out to the hunter so he could take it back.

"But… why?" John asked taking a step back. So flabbergasted by that sentence. Oh he wasn't stupid enough to think that angels didn't existence, he just never thought he would meet one. Or that one would bring his son back to life.

"I have need of him." Castiel answered honestly.

At that John looked over Castiel's shoulder at Dean who was just standing there looking at him with hard eyes. His stare then turned to Sam who was looking between all the people there with wide eyes. Johns stare returned to Dean before he turned back to the angel in front of him. He had just worked out what it was saying. **He** had need of Dean. And just as Sam was destined to lead the army of demons, then Dean was obviously destined to lead the armies of heaven. No, he couldn't accept that. I mean what had his family ever done to deserve this? He was fighting Sam's destiny he would fight Dean's as well.

"No." he stated. He wouldn't let this angel take his eldest son, he didn't care what he had to do to stop it.

"I am sorry John. I'm sorry all this had to happen to your family. I wish… I wish I could change it. But I can't and neither can you. All I can say is for humanity to have a chance to survive, Dean Winchester must live." Castiel replied staring back into his best friend's fathers eyes. He knew that he was saying more than he should, but he needed John to understand that he was not on heavens side in this. He was on the side of his family. The side of the Winchesters, and he would fight beside them until the very end.

"What do you mean?" John asked confused now. Because humanity? This angel wants to protect them? This wasn't about Dean leading the fight against his brother then?

With that question Castiel turned so he could look at Dean only to find the hunter already staring at him, surprise written across his face at the angel's words. And the same question his father had asked in his eyes. He stared right into those green depths as he gave the only reply he could give right then.

"Humanity is the best of my father's creations. And Dean is the embodiment of that ideal. The things that are most important to him are what makes him the only one who can do what will be needed. I can say no more than that." With that Castiel took his eyes off of Dean and turned to look at the ground as he fought to get all his thoughts under control.

"Nice and subtle there feathers. Way to not put the world on squirrels shoulders." Crowley commented from the side lines. Though he really was enjoying the show.

At that comment from Crowley Castiel growled silently, it wasn't like he could respond to the demon after all. But later he and the former king of hell would be having words about this little adventure which he was sure was all of Crowley's devising.

* * *

While these thoughts went through Castiel's mind John and Sam both turned and stared at Dean with wide eyes. Neither of them had ever considered that this Winchester was important to the world, he was just Dean after all. The dependable one, the one who was always there when they needed him to be.

And Dean, well he didn't believe any of it. There was nothing special about him. And as for him being the embodiment of humanity? Well, he had no freaking clue what that even meant. I mean, he loved his family and he fought to save people from evil, sure. But he also lied and cheated his way through life. He certainly wasn't a great example of humanity, not anywhere even close. What in the hell made him so special to Castiel?

After the staring continued for what felt like hours, but was probably just a minute at most, Dean was fed up with it. As such he moved and threw the shovel he was still carrying into the trunk of the impala before turning to Sam.

"You coming?" he asked ignoring his father completely.

"Um, yeah, sure." Sam replied moving to put his shovel with Dean's. He then made his way round to the passenger side of the car.

"Dean. How long have you been back?" John asked. It hurt him that his son had refused to acknowledge he was there. What had he done to make Dean behave this way to him?

"A while." Dean replied not turning to look at his father. He couldn't cope with seeing the man right now. Cos he knew if he did he would start to crack and thaw. And he didn't need that. He had not forgiven him for his lack of action or words when he died.

"Why didn't you call?" John asked confused by what was going on.

"Why should I?" Dean asked turning to him with a look of betrayal on his face making John's defences rise.

"Dean." He said in the voice he had always used when his eldest son had gone too far. The stern sergeant voice which Dean had always obeyed without question.

"What?" Dean asked his tone completely belligerent. He was not taking any more of this man's orders.

"We need to talk." John continued in the same tone.

"Fine, but right now I need a shower and some sleep." With that Dean got into the car.

* * *

Castiel moved to join him and Sam in the impala, but as he pasted John the man's hand shot out and grabbed his arm, making Castiel turn to him with a raised eyebrow. That grip couldn't hold him, but he was curious as to why John would try and stop him.

John leaned towards the angel and spoke in a low voice that no one else could hear.

"We need to talk as well." He said before pulling back and looking Castiel in the eye.

Castiel studied him in return. He had no experience of this man, only the memories that Sam and Dean had let slip over the years. After a minute he nodded his head causing John to release his arm. Castiel then flew to the backseat of the impala, joining the Winchester boys in the car so they could drive off to the motel they were currently staying at.

* * *

John made his way back to his truck and followed them. Now that he knew both his sons were alive he wasn't letting them out of his sight until they had explained everything to him.

And Crowley, having enjoyed the show, knew that he would soon have to have a little chat with Castiel. But he didn't really care. It was worth it after all. He had got them together and where they needed to be to make this crazy plan of the angels work. Hell, Cas should be thanking him for all he had done.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank IsabellaFaye11 for the lovely reivew. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. I love you all.**

 **So here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel followed the Winchester boys back into the motel room. He needed to talk to Crowley, but he couldn't just disappear to do that. So instead he would wait for them to fall asleep. They had had a busy night after all. Taking down the zombie, as Dean liked to call her. So he sat in a chair at the table and watched as first Sam and then Dean went to shower and get ready for bed, even if it was the morning and most people were waking up, getting ready for their day.

* * *

John pulled into the motel behind the boys but didn't try to talk to them. They were tried and no doubt needed a shower and some rest. So instead he went and got himself a room and took his bag and all his notes with him into it. What he had learnt so far could help him understand what he was missing in the pattern to hunt down yellow-eyes. But before he started thinking about that he realised he needed to know just what was going on with heaven and hell, and how his family fitted into all the plans. And only one thing could tell him the answers to that. So sitting down at his table he cleared his throat before he clearly said

"Castiel-"

Before he could continue the man himself was standing before him.

"John." Castiel replied staring at the man, still not sure what to make of him. He had threatened Dean, but Castiel could understand that. The man had not known that he was alive after all. With that thought he was reminded of the plan that got the Winchesters together and he was tempted to turn and growl at Crowley who was lounging on the bed, but he couldn't let John know he was there.

"Why don't you sit?" John suggested trying to be polite to this being who had brought his son back. Even if he didn't know the exact reason for it doing that.

Castiel sat but didn't say anything. John was the one who wanted to talk to him after all. He had nothing to say to the man.

"So, Dean." John started. Trying to think of the right words to use to get the answers he wanted from this… thing.

"What about him?" Castiel asked when John said no more.

"Why did you really bring him back?" John asked. Because the answer Castiel had given him before just didn't sit right with him as he thought it over. There was something else going on here. Something much bigger than Dean fighting for humanity. I mean why would an angel bring his son back to do that?

"I told you that." Castiel answered with slight irritation in his voice. Why could John not see what he son was?

"Dean's the embodiment of humanity? I mean really? Yeah he's good a following orders and a not bad hunter, but he's not clever one, never was. Reliable and dependable, that's about it." John replied with a dismissive tone that Castiel did not appreciate anyone using when they talked of Dean.

"Dean is a lot more than that John Winchester." He growled at his best friend's father.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" John asked with a challenge in his voice. Maybe if he got the angel to tell him what Dean was to him he would get idea of the things plan. Cos it had to have one.

"His only aim is to save people and to protect the ones he loves. He fights for his family, everyone who he takes into his heart and classes as such, to protect them. He never complains about the burden that that places on his shoulders, he bares it without thought of sharing it with anyone. He would give anything to save those whom he loves, his life if it was asked for, without hesitation. Tell me what part of that doesn't sound like the good of humanity?" Castiel demanded of the man in front of him making John's eyebrows raise. Because what Castiel had just described? That wasn't his son.

"That's bull. I've known the kid all his life. He isn't like that. There's nothing special about him." He argued back. Time he told this thing a few home truths.

At that sentence Castiel was up and round the table and in John's face before he could blink.

"You should show him some respect John. I can easily throw you into hell if I wish it." The angel said in a low voice and John knew that that wasn't a threat but a promise of what he would do if he hurt his son. What the hell? Why was Castiel so protective of Dean?

"Just because he isn't special doesn't mean I love him any less Castiel. He is my son and I would give the world for him in a heartbeat if I could." John replied, refusing to be cowed by this being.

At that Castiel sighed and moved back to his chair. Just because John couldn't see what he did, didn't mean he didn't love his son.

"I know." He finally replied with a sigh and turned to stare at the father of the man he had sworn to save.

"Tell me, what would you give for him?" John asked, a thought entering his head. Not that he believed it was possible, but it niggled at the back of his mind and he wanted Castiel to put it to rest.

"I have already given up everything for him. But I will do it again, and gladly." Castiel replied with complete honesty. And then before John could question that statement he flew away. Leaving John sitting there opened mouthed as he processed the two things that answer had revelled to him. As strange as it seemed to him, he was coming to the belief that the angel was had feeling for his son, strong feelings, such strong feelings in fact, he had given up heaven for the boy. What the hell?

* * *

Crowley had watched the John and Cas show, and he had to say he found it highly entertaining. Once Castiel flew from the room he teleported himself outside to join the angel by the impala. Once he saw Castiel he gave him a round of applause for the performance.

"Oh nicely done feathers. Way to make friends with the in-law." He said as he walked up to the angel making Castiel glare at him.

"Why did you do it Crowley?" Castiel growled. He was fed up with dealing with the aftermath of this plan of the demons, and he knew that more was to come. And he knew that this was all Crowley's doing.

"Do what? I'm innocent." Crowley replied trying his best innocent look, but Castiel wasn't buying it. He just stared at him as if to say 'really?' and finally the demon caved. He was proud of his achievement after all. It had taken him only a couple of days to do what Castiel had failed to do in weeks.

"Fine. I may have nudged John towards his sons. But there nothing wrong with that. You and I both know for this plan of yours to work they needed to be working together. So now they can."

"Dean isn't going to like this." Castiel replied with a sigh. For however much he was annoyed at Crowley, he was right in the fact that he had achieved the goal of getting all the Winchesters together.

"Of course this is all about Dean's feelings. My besties will get over it in no time." Crowley replied carelessly.

"He is not your best friend Crowley." Castiel answered with narrowed eyes. No matter how many times they had had this argument, that sentence still caused Castiel to rise.

"Yes he is. He's my friend and your frustrated lover." Crowley responded with a smirk for the angel. It was about time Castiel realised he was in love with Dean Winchester after all. He was getting fed up with the sexually frustrated angel.

"Crowley." Castiel growled at him. He was fed up with Crowley's casual comments that there was something between him and Dean. They were friends and family. That was it.

"What? It's the truth, and I'm not the only one who sees it. Just ask the Winchester you've just spoken to." With those parting words Crowley disappeared back to John's room to find the eldest Winchester sitting in the chair where he had left him. The only difference now was the glass of whiskey he had in front of him and the frown on his face. Crowley had no idea what was troubling John Winchester right now, and in truth, he really didn't care. Instead he went back to lying on the bed and pulled a book from his pocket. It was the first of the supernatural series after he and Castiel had come back, don't ask how he had got his hands on it, but he had. He wanted to see what Chuck made of the changes they had created, he also wanted to see how he was coming off on paper.

15 minutes later he was not so happy. It seemed that Chuck had neglected the whole time travel thing and just claimed that Castiel was the angel who had brought Dean back to life. Well that sucked. Looked like he was going to have to try and play a bigger role in the boy's lives if he wanted to end up in print.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello people. I would like to thank beckychelle for the lovely review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean came out of the shower feeling better than he had earlier. Or at least cleaner. Turning to the table by the window he expected to Cas sitting there but instead his brother was waiting for him.

"Where's Cas?" He asked a frown on his face. I mean surely the guy hadn't disappeared. He never seemed to leave them. Which thinking about it was probably a little strange. Surely the angel had better things to do that sit on his shoulder as it were. Not that Dean was complaining. He kinda liked having the guy around.

"No idea. One minute he was here and next… he fluttered." Sam replied with a shrug, though in truth he was glad the angel wasn't round. It meant he could talk to his brother about what had happened earlier, and not just there dad showing up, but what Cas said about Dean being the key to saving humanity. I mean that was… big.

"Right." Dean replied nodding and heading over to his bed. But before he could lie down Sam spoke once more.

"Did you know?" Sam asked, he couldn't keep it in any longer and he knew that his brother certainly wouldn't start any conversation about what had happened.

"Did I know what?" Dean asked confused. I mean there were a few things it could be to be honest. Not that he was actively lying to Sam. It was more that he was not telling him… well, everything.

"The reason Castiel brought you back." Sam asked only to have his question greeted with silence as his brother pretended to be looking for something in his duffel. That told Sam all he needed to know.

"You did didn't you? wow that's amazing. I mean-" Sam started to say, getting excited about how his brother had this major part to play in saving the world.

"Its nothing Sam. I'm nothing special Cas is just exaggerating things." Dean interrupted with a sigh. He really didn't want any big destiny crap thank you very much.

"Castiel, exaggerating? Does he even know how to do that?" Sam asked with a chuckle as he moved from the table to sit on his bed so he was opposite Dean.

"Sam-" Dean replied giving him a look that said there was no way he was talking about this any more and then turned to lie down.

"Fine. So you going to talk to dad?" Sam asked instead, changing the conversation to the other major thing that had happened that morning.

"I trying to sleep here." Dean growled at him. He did not want to think about that man. His mind was a jumble as it was, seeing him again for the first time since he came back to life. It was a kinda big deal really.

"Its just, he knows your alive now. I think maybe you should." Sam said not detered by Dean brash uncommunicative behaviour. He had been dealing with his brother all his life after all.

"And what would I say, hu? Thanks for not caring enough to try to save my life?" Dean asked suddenly turning to his brother with an exasperated look.

"Maybe not those exact words, but maybe he had a good reason Dean." Sam suggested. He didn't like Dean and John fighting, it was just... all wrong in his mind. If anyone should be fighting with their dad it should be him.

"I don't care. I don't want to hear it. Now sleep." Dean replied turning back so he was facing away from Sam. He was not having this conversation now, or ever if he could help it. He did not do emotional touchy-feely crap.

"Alright. Night, jerk." Sam said with a shake of his head as he lay down on his own bed and closed his eyes.

"Night, bitch." Dean replied smiling slightly, though he didn't close his eyes. They were still open when he heard Sam's breathing even out. His mind still going round and round all the things that had happened. Not least that he had seen his father. Damn that hurt, just looking at the guy. But enough, with that he closed his eyes hoping for a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Dean was just drifting off when he heard a fluttering sound. Opening his eyes once more he saw Cas standing over him.

"Cas, dude. Can't you do that quiter?" Dean mumbled up at him but he did turn onto his back so he could look the angel in the eyes.

"I'm sorry if I woke you Dean. I was just coming to watch over you while you slept. Sam too, of course." Castiel replied sitting down on the edge of Dean's bed and studying him. He was trying to work out what it was Crowley meant about him and Dean. He didn't understand it. But then the subtleties of human emotions had always escaped him. Even when he was human he found them hard to grasp.

"You know that's starting to get a bit creepy, right?" Dean replied smiling at the angel sitting on his bed. It didn't even cross his mind to tell him to get off or let him get back to sleep as it would have if Sam had been awake and watching them. He liked having Cas around, he felt he could say anything to the angel and he wouldn't judge him for it.

"Would you prefer me to watch TV?" Castiel asked. This was not the first time Dean had informed him his watching over them as they slept was creepy. He had often watched the TV or read books to seem less so.

"No. Where did you go?" Dean asked pulling himself up so he was also sitting on the bed. The proximately of the angel to himself again not even registering in his head. He was comfortable, and having Cas around made him feel... safe?

"To talk to your father." Castiel replied staring Dean right in the eyes. He had discovered long ago that you tell a lot from reading Dean's eyes. When his mouth and facial expressions may say one thing, his eyes always told the truth. Though it was not always a truth Castiel wanted to see, he thought. He remembered how they had looked when he had betrayed Dean.

"What about?" Dean asked cautiously. Why was Cas becoming friendly with his dad? Surely he was on Dean's side right?

"You. He had questions as to why I brought you back." Castiel answered honestly and with that sentence he saw the brief look of hurt flitter through the humans eyes.

"Yeah well I have questions about that too, Cas. I mean I'm the embodiment of humanity? Really?" Dean asked trying to hide the fact that it hurt him to think that Cas was talking to his dad about stuff he should be discussing with him. He just didn't understand why the angel would talk to that man over him.

"You are to me." Castiel replied gently. He knew he had put a lot on Dean's shoulders this morning, but he also knew that the human could carry the weight, he had carried so much more in the past, or in Castiel's past at least. He had hoped that he could carry some of it for him this time, but there were still some things that Dean would have to take on his own.

"Why?" Dean asked still staring intently at the angel without any concious thought about doing so. He couldn't understand why Cas would think so highly of him. He wasn't perfect that was for sure.

"Because you are good and kind and selfless when you need to be." Castiel replied honestly smiling into Dean's eyes.

It was at that point the human noticed how close they were to each other. How long they had been staring at each. How the air was tingling around them. How his breathing was speeding up. How his eyes flickered to the angels lips before returning to the angel's eyes. But he flatly refused to process what all of that meant. Because if he did, then things would get even more complicated than they already were, and he didn't need that right now. He really needed something simple in his life right now. But while his brain thought all this he couldn't stop the name whispering across his lips.

"Cas-" He started to say, not that he knew what he would continue with. But luckily he didn't have to think about that. Because it was at that exact point that Sam woke.

"What's that?" Sam asked shooting up in his bed and looking round wildly until he saw Dean on his bed with Castiel. Though they seemed really close, but Sam was to sleep muddled to really think about it.

"Nothing Sammy, just Cas coming back. Go back to sleep." Dean replied turning and moving away from the angel as he smiled at his brother.

"All's right. Night, you's two." Sam mumbled sleepily as he lay back down and within seconds his breathing had once again evened out.

"I should sleep too." Dean said turning and lying back down on his bed, but he couldn't stop his eyes from finding Castiel's once more.

"Of course Dean. Rest well." Castiel replied with a smile and got up from the hunters bed and made his way to the chair by the table so he could sit and watch over his charges.

"Yeah. Have fun… watching, whatever." Dean said shaking his head. But there was a smile on his lips as he closed his eyes. He was asleep within seconds, his mind cleared of any and all thoughts he had been having about, everything. His father, his destiny, his angel.

"I will." Castiel replied quietly as he watched Dean smiling in his sleep, and wondered what he was dreaming of. Not that he truly needed to know. He was just happy that it was making Dean happy. That the human had no nightmares of hell or worse plaguing his sleeping mind. It was then that Castiel realised that before he had come back he had never seen Dean have a peaceful nights sleep without all he had been through intruding. It was good to know that it had not always been that way for the man. Watching Dean sleep he put the words Crowley had spoken from his mind and instead Castiel settled in to wait for the Winchesters to wake and to find out where they would all go next.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello all. I would like to thank IsabellaFaye11 for the lovely review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured this story since my last update. You are all awesome.**

 **So this chapter is kind of set at the beginning of season 2, episode 5 'Simon Said'. Also I hope I have got John right, he isn't really in that many episodes and this is my first time trying to write him, so I hope it's in character.**

 **Anyway enough from me, I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean and Sam were woken later that day by their father bringing them coffee and burgers in lieu of breakfast. And while Sam smiled and thanked him for the gesture Dean decided it would be best for everyone, or at least best for him, if he just pretended that his father wasn't there.

John on the other hand paid little attention to his sons', his attention was taken by the angel in their midst. He still hadn't worked out just what was going on with Castiel. But he had decided that the best way to find out was to get to know the guy. And from their conversation earlier John had realised that the best way to get Castiel on his side was to get Dean to get over whatever his problem was. After all he was alive and they had a demon to fight. John didn't understand what the kid's problem was.

"Castiel I wasn't sure what you would like for breakfast so I go you the same as Dean." He said to the angel who was watching him curiously. As if he found him fascinating, which John had to confess was a little unnerving, the intensity of that gaze.

"Thank you. As an angel I do not require food or drink but I am partial to coffee." Castiel responded with a small smile moving to take one of the cups and going to stand so he could watch the Winchester family, who had seated themselves around the small table, interact, without intervening. He wanted to know what Sam and Dean were like with their father. Even if Dean wasn't actually speaking to the man right now. He had never seen this family dynamic after all.

"So dad. You got any leads on yellow eyes?" Sam asked when the silence between the three men got to breaking point. It was strange, he wasn't used to being the one stuck in the middle in this family. He wasn't sure what to do, or how to act.

"A few. I was a bit stuck trying to work out what the major supernatural event was that threw the pattern. But I think I know the answer to that now." John replied staring at his eldest son meaningfully.

"Oh yeah?" Sam asked just trying to keep the conversation going without his brother and his dad coming to blows. Because he could feel Dean next to him seething at their father.

"Yeah. A soul being pulled from heaven has certain repercussions." John responded hoping to get a response from Dean somehow. He wanted his son to at least look at him. He still had no idea what he had done to upset him so much.

"Don't I know it." Dean muttered under his breath refusing to be drawn by that sentence into interacting with his father.

"Dean? You have something to say?" John asked with a commanding voice. He wasn't sure what Dean had muttered, but if he had something to say, he should just get it off his chest here and now.

"To you? No." Dean replied with a cynical smile on his lips. It was almost a sneer as he turned to his father.

"Dean." Sam said in a warning tone to his brother making Dean turn to him and catch the bitchface he was giving him. But Dean wasn't going to back down from this one. He was in the right damn it. Their father had treated them like shit all their lives, he deserved to be made to pay for that.

"Sam." He responded in the same tone and glared right back at his brother. Sam face then changed into an expression that asked Dean to talk to their dad, tell him why he was so upset. And Dean could feel himself weakening on that. Damn his little brother and his puppy dog eyes.

"So you going to tell me what has you in such a twist son?" John asked briskly to Dean. He had had enough of this now.

"Oh you remember that I'm that do you? Well that's something I guess." Dean responded sarcastically. But then his dad gave him that stare that he had given him so many times throughout his childhood. It was the look that made him want to defend himself. But it also always made him tell the truth, no matter how much he hadn't wanted to. God damn it.

"Fine, you want to know why I'm so pissed at you? I remember everything that happened in that hospital, dad. And I remember you not even trying to save my life. Hell you didn't even talk to me as I lay there dying." He finally exploded with, glaring at his father for all he was worth.

John was shocked by that answer. He had realised that Dean had been there for that. But he couldn't very well tell Dean that he hadn't spoken because he was planning on making a deal with the demon to save his life now could he? He didn't want Dean to know that. There were some things that children should never know, and that was one of them.

"I had my reasons." He finally responded evenly staring back at Dean who couldn't believe that response.

"Oh yeah? What were they _dad_?" Dean demanded. Now he had started this conversation he wanted answers damn it. And he wasn't going to even consider forgiving his dad until he gave them to him. He wasn't a kid anymore. He could handle the truth, whatever it was.

"Nothing you need to know." John replied in a voice which told Dean to stop right there. That was meant to shut him down.

"No of course not. I'm just the one who died. But oh wait, I'm not on the John Winchester need to know list." Dean responded sarcastically. Of course his dad wouldn't tell him. How could he have ever believed anything different.

"Dean. That's enough." John stated sternly but without raising his voice. But it did silenced Dean. Or at least close enough. Dean knew not to go against that tone. So instead he huffed and stood from the table and moved so he was standing next to Castiel leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. Moving as far away from his dad as he could and still be in the same room.

"Dean, dad, can't we- argh…" Sam started to say, trying to calm them both down, but before he could continue his sentence he was over taken with pain as a vision pounded through his mind.

"Sam, Sammy, what is it?" Dean asked quickly moving to his brother's side, forgetting every else, and trying to grab Sam's head as he clutched it. Dean had a fair idea of what was happening.

John was looking at the younger Winchester with concern. Though he didn't move to help the boy. He felt it best to leave Dean to it. The boys had always had a close connection, and no doubt Dean would know what to do in this situation. Whatever this situation was.

"A vision. I-" Sam tried to reply but the images where still pounding through his head.

"What are you seeing?" Dean asked in a practical tone, trying to help Sam by making him concentrate on the images rather than the pain.

"A man. I just saw a man blow his own brains out in a gun store." Sam finally replied once the vision was over and he could open his eyes and stare at Dean.

"Anything else? You know where it's going to happen?" His brother asked, keeping with the practicality.

"No, I… I don't know." Sam replied trying to remember everything he had seen and hoping that something would be able to give him a sign as to where they needed to go.

"Well dad it looks like Sammy and me have a case. So we'll leave you to your revenge." Dean said to their silent father without turning to look at him. He should be shocked that he hadn't responded to Sammy in pain, but he wasn't. His dad didn't care about them after all, he had made that all too clear to Dean.

"You don't even know where this vision happens." John stated. If his boys were going on this case then he was going to. He would like to find out more about these visions Sam was having. To see if it was connected to what he believed to be Sam's destiny.

"Ash could figure it out." Sam said looking at Dean rather than John making his brother sit back on his heels.

"What? You want to go there?" Dean asked in disbelief. Sam wanted to go to a hunters bars and talk about having visions? I mean really? That was not the best plan, in fact Dean was sure it was one of the worst he had ever heard.

"We need to move on this Dean, and it's the quickest way I can think of to find out where this happens. You got any better ideas?" Sam asked with passion in his voice. He had just watched a complete stranger die, and he wasn't going to let it happen if he could stop it. And nothing Dean could say would change his mind from that.

"Cas you know anything about where this vision is happening?" Dean asked turning to the angel, hoping he had some insider, supernatural locator, mojo or something.

Castiel didn't reply straight away instead he turned to stare seemingly at the wall opposite him. Though in truth he was looking at Crowley who had taken up the position opposite, and a copy of his, to watch the show.

"Sorry feathers. I'm afraid I don't remember every place that the Winchesters have ever been for every case. You're on your own for this one." Crowley replied to the unasked question.

With that Castiel turned back to Dean.

"No." Castiel replied simply but said nothing more making Dean sigh. They really didn't have another choice then.

"We need to go to the Roadhouse, Dean." Sam stated what was going through Dean's mind, even if he didn't want to say it out loud.

"Harvelle's Roadhouse?" John asked confused. How did his boys know about that place? He had never told them about it. Hell he had been there in years.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?" Dean challenged him. He would love for his dad to say yeah he did and leave them be, but he didn't think he would get that lucky.

"No. I just, I haven't seen Ellen in a long time." John replied still thinking over the fact that he was going to be going back **there** after everything that had happened.

"Then it's a good thing you don't have to come with us then isn't it?" Dean replied standing from his position crouched on the floor. Sammy seemed fine now.

"I know I don't have to Dean. But I'm coming." John responded with conviction.

"Well we leave in five." With that Dean turned into the room to pack and John gave his eldest son a long look before he turned and walked out of his son's rooms. He wasn't going to let them go off without him again. Not yet at any rate. He still had lots of questions that needed answering, and he had a feeling that Castiel could do so. Whether he would or not was a different matter. But John was sure he could think of the right way of approaching the angel and getting them. Especially if he worked with the boys on this case and watched how the three interacted with each other.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello all. I would like to thank thefriendlyguy63 for the lovely review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here's the next chapter. It is set at the beginning of season 2, episode 5 'Simon Said'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor any lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

As Castiel sat once more in the back of the impala he felt a wave of nostalgia wash over him. It had been a long time since he had been in this position, even in the future he had come from he had had his own car. Driving around in Dean's was not something he had done regularly for many years.

But right now he needed to think about the vision Sam had had. He knew where they came from, unlike the Winchester family, and he also knew what they meant. What he hadn't realised until now was that Sam's visions all connected to the other children with demon blood. He wondered how many there had been out there before Azazel had pitted them against each other. How many had died in this plan of Lucifer's? Then of course there was the fact that Dean did not want other hunters to know of Sam's abilities, which he understood. After all, Gordon, when he found out, would hunt down the younger Winchester. But they needed to find out where this premonition was going to take place and hopefully stop it.

"Do you ever feel like the naughty little child relegated to the back-seat?" said Crowley's voice from beside him making him turn and glare at the demon who just smirked right back at him. For Crowley knew that while in the car Castiel could not reply or even truly react to him. Meaning that Crowley could say what he pleased.

"No? Oh well I suppose Squirrel did once call you a baby in a trench coat, so I suppose its fitting." He continued looking round the car.

"You know I've always liked the impala, well not riding in the trunk, but as cars go, it's not a truly bad model." He then turned to Castiel to catch him glaring at him as if he was contemplating the best way to smite him, which he had to admit could well be exactly what was going through the angels mind.

"Now, now Castiel. No violence, you don't Moose and Squirrel to know I exist do you? Not to mention Daddy Bear who is following so close he's practically in this seat with us."

At that Castiel turned round and found that John was indeed right behind them in his truck. It was almost like, now that he had found his sons he wasn't going to let them out of sight. Though whether that was because he wanted answers or he truly cared for them Castiel was not sure. He still hadn't managed to get a read on John Winchester after all.

"Oh I do love us all being together again, it is so good to have someone who I can talk to. Even if you can't answer back without the Winchesters thinking you've gone cuckoo, again." With that Crowley settled back into the car as if he was settling in for a good old chat.

That idea was almost the scariest thing Castiel had ever had to contemplate. Crowley having his complete and undivided attention and him not being able to respond.

"So what shall we discuss feathers? I have many topics we could cover." Crowley continued when Castiel turned to him a look of horror in his eyes.

As the idea of Crowley just talking at him for the whole journey went through his head, Castiel broke. Not enough to remove Crowley or anything drastic like that, but he did break the silence in the car.

"How long until we get there Dean?" He asked leaning forwards so his head was in-between Dean and Sam's.

"What are you, a kid?" Dean asked with a chuckle at the idea of Cas as an excited child jumping up and down in the back seat.

At that sentence Castiel tilted his head at Dean with a frown.

"I don't understand that reference." He said simply making Sam turn to him as if to say really? you have to be kidding us.

"Dude, the 'are we nearly there yet'? Sam used to do it all the time when he was younger." Dean replied in disbelief that the angel had no idea what he was talking about, he always seemed to kinda forget that Cas wasn't human, and as such didn't understand human things, he acted as if he was most of the time.

"No I didn't." Sam denied hotly. Dean was always making up shit like that about him.

"Yeah, ya did." Dean replied with a how could you deny the truth, look at his brother, which of course caused Sam to respond with a bitchface as he answered.

"No Dean I didn't."

"I was just wondering how long it would take, please?" Castiel interrupted, he had a feeling that the boys could go on like that for ever if given the chance.

"Why so keen to get there Cas? I mean, there's nothing to interest you there, is there?" Dean replied with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows, though in truth he really wanted to know the answer to that question. He didn't like the idea that maybe Cas was interested in someone else, Jo maybe, or Ash? After all he had stayed there with them when he and Sam had gone off on that hunt. Maybe he had found a 'friend' while he was there? not that he had seen any evidence of that when they left, but in truth, he hadn't really been looking, so maybe Cas had got to know one of them better. And Dean wasn't so sure how he felt about that, not that he would investigate it further. But a small feeling intruded his mind. especially after what had, maybe, almost happened earlier. What he was pretty sure had been there... Nope not going there.

"Oh a jealous Squirrel. I like it." Crowley chuckled into Castiel's ear as he leaned forwards as well so he could get close to the conversation. Just to make sure Castiel didn't forget he was there, like he could.

"It's just I find your car confining." Castiel replied without thought through gritted teeth as he tried to crowd the demon back without being noticed. There was one to many people in the back seat and Crowley was invading his personal space.

"Well you know Cas you can always meet us there." Dean said huffly. No one, not even the angel who had brought him back to life, got to criticise his baby.

"Oh I think you hurt his feelings. Best to not insult the car Castiel." Crowley whispered to the angel in a gleeful tone. He was having great fun.

"I'm sorry Dean, but –" Castiel tried to apologise. He knew better than to be rude about the impala after all. And any way he actually rather like the car.

"Don't worry about it Cas. Lets just listen to some music, yeah?" Dean cut him off still a little annoyed at the angels words about his baby. With that he reached over and turned up the volume on the stereo so Metallica blared out of the speakers.

"Oh good god, he calls this music? I think I'll be better of with brooding daddy dearest. See you soon feathers." With that Crowley vanished from the back seat of the impala only to reappear in the seat next to John in the truck.

Looking round Cas saw him sit back and put his feet up on the dash board. And with that Castiel relaxed back into his seat. He didn't mind the music, it was Dean's choice after all. He was just glad the Crowley had left for a while. That short conversation started him thinking that maybe it would be better if the Winchesters stayed spilt up, for his sanity at least. It was very hard to ignore the demon when he was so determined to make Castiel react to his presence when he was with Dean and Sam.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank rainystv for the lovely review.**

 **So this chapter is again set in season 2, episode 5 'Simon Said'. Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Dean walked into the roadhouse with Sam and Cas at his side. He didn't pay much attention to the people sitting in there, the other hunters who watched them closely as they moved. They were here to speak to Ash, not to socialise after all.

But he did stop to speak to Jo when she came up to them.

"Just can't stay away, huh?" She asked with a smile her eyes going to Cas who was standing on his right.

"Hello Jo." The angel said in his gravelly voice making Dean narrow his eyes. He remembered that before he had gone on the clown case with Sam, Jo had seemed interested in him, yet when he returned she hadn't so much as tried to flirt with him. Was that because something had happened between her and Cas? She seemed to be looking at him quite a bit. Not that Dean cared. Cas could do what or who he wanted, he wasn't his keeper after all. That being said, he really didn't want to have to watch the angel making eyes at the girl. As such he decided it was time he interrupted whatever conversation they were going to have.

"Yeah, looks like. How you doin', Jo?" He asked plastering on his most charming smile and getting her attention back on him. See she liked him more than she liked Cas. Though he noticed that when she smiled in return it was not as open as the one she had given Cas. It was guarded for some reason. Friendly but… almost like the smile you would give someone you thought of as family, not as a possible lover. What the hell?

"Where's Ash?" Sam asked interrupting, having no idea of the thoughts going through Dean's head. Which was probably for the best really. All he cared about was getting Ash to find the man from his premonition. He didn't have time for niceties, he didn't want to lose another person he could have saved because they had arrived too late.

"In his back room." Jo replied with a smile for Sam, but all the younger Winchester did was brush past her, heading to the room that Ash was located in.

"And I'm fine..." Jo called after him at his rude behaviour making Dean grimace slightly and Castiel to smile a small smile at her sentence.

"Sorry, he's, we're... kind of on a bit of a timetable." Dean said as a way of explanation. With that he smiled at the blonde and went to walk off, following his brother.

"You coming Cas?" He turned to ask when he realised that the angel wasn't at his side.

"That's okay. I can keep him company while you go talk." Jo replied before Castiel could formulate an answer. At that sentence Dean narrowed his eyes at the girl. He couldn't really say anything against Cas staying out here with her, but he didn't have to like it. He didn't want her trying to jump him or something. He had the feeling that Castiel was not that well versed in women.

"I'll wait for your father to arrive. You go with Sam." Castiel said. He wasn't sure what was going on but he got the distinct impression that Jo was trying to wind Dean up. Though how he had no idea.

"I like her." Crowley commented from beside him as Dean looked at him and Jo one more time before leaving to follow Sam.

"So Cas, fancy a beer?" Jo asked turning back to him. Oh she wasn't stupid, plus her mom had told her that Cas had sold his soul for Dean. So the guy was obviously in love with the eldest Winchester son. The question she had wondered was whether Dean felt the same way. She now had her answer. It seemed Dean Winchester did not want to leave Cas alone with her. Well, well, wonders never cease. The guy liked his best friend. Whether he knew it or would ever act on it she doubted. He was a hunter, they weren't known for their fluffy side after all. But if she could get him jealous enough, you never know it might work. And hey her parents had met through hunting, so why couldn't Dean and Cas?

"Thanks." Castiel replied and smiled at her as she walked away before glaring at the spot Crowley was standing in and muttering under his breath, too low for anyone other than the demon to hear.

"I have no idea what you are talking about but please, for my sanity, behave."

"When do I miss behave? Oh that's right, I'm a demon, it's kinda what we do, feathers." Crowley replied with a roll of his eyes at Castiel for that sentence, cos really like that was ever going to happen.

Before Castiel could respond John Winchester walked through the door of the bar and that, that caused a stir.

* * *

Ellen had been behind the bar when she saw the Winchester boys and Cas come in. She had watched the interaction between Jo, Cas and Dean with a slightly raised eyebrow. Just what was her daughter up to now? Because she was definitely flirting with Cas, and he was the least likely person in this bar to react to it. Or even pick up on it, it seemed. But she left them to it. Let Jo have her fun. As such she went back to her work. Or at least she did until the door opened again and John Winchester walked in. Oh crap. With that she quickly moved, making her way to John's side, though she went via Cas.

"You'd better warn that boy of yours that his dads just walked in." She murmured under her breath as she passed him. She did not want the Winchester show down to happen in her saloon thank you very much. They had enough fights as it was with her clientele.

"John. Long time." She said once she got to him, firmly planting herself in the way of him further entering the bar.

"Hi Ellen." John replied with a strained smile. It really had been a long time. Every time he saw her he was reminded of Bill, of what had happened on her husband's last hunt.

"So what can I get you?" Ellen asked all business. She needed to kept John occupied so that Dean could slip out the back.

"You could tell me how you know my sons." John answered in the same tone. If this was the way she wanted to play it, then so be it. He was game.

"Son's? I had heard Dean was dead. Sorry about that." Ellen replied without missing a beat. She had promised to keep Dean's secret and she would.

"You and I both know that's not true, so cut the crap." John growled at her. Why in the hell was she lying to him?

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ellen replied with a blasé attitude, though the idea that John knew Dean was alive and was looking for him was rather alarming. She had thought that the eldest Winchester boy had more skills at hiding than that.

"It's alright Ellen. He knows the truth now." Castiel said as he interrupted the conversation. He had followed the woman as she had given him the warning that John was here, though not too close. His plan had just been to listen to the conversation and see if he could find out more about the man who was Dean's father. He had forgotten that Ellen had promised to make sure that John never found out about Dean from her lips.

"You didn't think to tell me that before Cas?" Ellen asked rounding on him with a pissed off look. If he had told her that she wouldn't have picked a fight with the guy.

"Sorry." Castiel replied with a shrug and an attempt at Sam's puppy dog eyes that always seemed to get him out of trouble.

"So you know Cas to do you?" John asked getting really pissed now. How the hell did she know about the angel? And why didn't she give him a heads up about any of this? What had been said or done that made her keep his son and his angel's secrets?

"Yes I do." Ellen replied straightforwardly but with a challenge in her voice. She would not let John harm the man who had sold his soul for the one he loved, she didn't care who that one was.

"How?" John demanded.

"They came in for information a while back." Ellen replied giving away as little information as she could. She didn't know what John knew about Cas and Dean and she wouldn't be the one that let that cat out of the bag.

"Right. Where did they go?" John asked in a defeated voice he knew that she wouldn't give him anything. For some reason she had a warped sense of loyalty to the angel.

"To talk to Ash, but I think it would be best if you and I stay out here." Castiel interrupted once again. He did not think it was a good idea if John went to join his sons right now.

"Oh yeah, whys that?" John argued at him. He was fed up with this, half-truths and trickled information.

"Sam and Dean work best together. They are very good hunters, in fact I believe they have the ability to be some of the best. But only when they work together." Castiel replied blandly staring at the hunter. Completely ignoring Crowley's contribution to the conversation from where he was sitting watching the show with a glass of whiskey somehow in hand.

"The best Castiel? Really? They start the frigging apocalypse."

"Fine, in that case Ellen, I'll have a beer." Joh growled out. With that he pushed past Castiel and went and sat on the bar stool that was closest to the door leading to the back. And when a few minutes later Sam and Dean returned, Dean took one look at him and then made his way over to Cas who had sat further away from John. Mainly so if he needed to tell Crowley to shut up he could, without the eldest Winchester thinking he was crazy, or worse.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello people. I would like to thank Pioupioute (Guest), juia, Un gatito (Guest), IsabellaFaye11 and deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover for all the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here we are the next chapter, this is again set in season 2, episode 5, 'Simon Said'. I hope you like it, I know it's that not long.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Sam followed Dean out of the corridor that led to Ash's room so they could go and wait for him to put on pants and join them. But when he appeared in the bar he saw his brother walk off to sit beside his angel, ignoring their father completely. Sam wasn't sure what to do. I mean this was a hunt, they should be working together. But instead Dean was pretending as if their father didn't exist. Who did he go to? His father or his brother? Taking a look between them, and noticing how both John and Dean were studiously not looking at him, he made up his mind. Through his life there was only one person who he remembered always being there for him. With that he walked over to join Dean and Cas at the bar as they waited for Ash.

* * *

John watched his eldest son walk past him as if he wasn't even there and damn it, that hurt. But he would sort it out, eventually, that was not the mission right now. He then had to sit there while his younger son joined his brother. That pissed him off. How was he supposed to find out anything about this hunt if they sat so far away from him? His pride refused to let him move closer though. He was not going to show any weakness, especially not with the angel watching him as he had been pretty much since they had sat at their separate points of the bar.

Ash came out and joined the Winchester brothers a few minutes later and using the information that Sam was able to provide him, he narrowed down the search to the bus line he had seen in his vision. But they still didn't know where, or who, exactly they were heading to. That was when Sam went for broke and asked Ash to look for any nursery fires that had happened in 1983 on the child's six month birthday. And Jo listening in found that a very strange thing to be looking up. But it worked and 15 minutes and a bottle of beer later Dean, Sam and Cas had a destination. With that they stood as one and made there way out of the Roadhouse, with John following right behind them.

"So you know where you're going." He stated as he followed, not that Dean missed a step as he walked on.

"Yeah." Sam replied stopping briefly before continuing on to follow Dean and shouting the towns name over his shoulder as he got into the passenger seat. Their father could well be useful on his hunt after all. He did know the most about the demon, well maybe behind Castiel, but Sam was never sure what the angel did and didn't know, he kept it all very close to his chest.

And John stood there and watched his sons pull out of the parking lot with a sigh. Dean was certainly making this hard work. Why could he not just shelve his problems until after they had completed their mission? And by mission he meant destroying the yellow eyed demon.

* * *

Sam filled Dean in on the information he had got from Ash on the drive down to the town where this guy lived, or the information he had not got as the case may be.

"Andrew Gallagher. Born in eighty-three, like me. Lost his mother in a nursery fire exactly six months later, also like me." he said to his brother and Castiel as he went through the papers on his knee.

"You think the demon killed his mom?" Dean asked, though his eyes flittered to the angel in the back-seat to see what his opinion was, the question, while it may have directed it generally, was meant for Castiel after all. The angel just shrugged in reply. He knew that Azazel had indeed killed this Andrew's mother. Just as he had so many others.

That shrug was not a good enough answer in Dean's mind, but before he could probe the angel for more Sam spoke.

"Sure looks like it." He replied not looking up from the papers he was reading, completely unaware of the silence conversation between Dean and Castiel that had been happening beside him.

"How did you even know to look for this guy?" Dean asked turning back in Sam, at least one of the people in this car might just give him some answers.

"Every premonition I've had, if they're not about the demon they're about the other kids the demon visited. Like Max Miller, remember him?" Sam replied finally looking up at his brother but he missed the slight tensing of Dean's hands on the steering wheel at the name of the psycho murdering kid. Castiel of course did not miss it. He saw it and a frown formed. He had not realised that the Winchesters had met other children like Sam, nor did he have any idea what happened.

"Yeah, but Max Miller was a pasty little psycho." Dean replied with a growl. He did not like to be reminded that the kid who was in the same situation as his brother turned out to be so twisted. Not that that was going to happen to Sam, of course. No way in hell was he letting that happen to his little brother.

"The point is he was killing people. And I was having the same type of visions about him. And now it could be happening all over again with this Gallagher guy." Sam explained his reasoning for looking for this guy.

"How do we find him?" Dean asked. He wasn't going to let Sam's premonition become true. Not this time, they would save the dude he saw kill himself.

"Don't know. No current address, no current employment. He still owes money on all his bills - phone, credit, utilities..." Sam replied looking back at the papers he had in his hand to check he hadn't missed anything.

"Collection agency flags?" Dean asked hoping for some kind of lead. They needed something here. They needed to find this guy if he was responsible for what would happen to innocent people.

"None in the system." Sam replied with a shrug and a frown, because that was just weird. I mean there was no way that no one would chase this guy for the money. That wasn't the way it worked.

"They just let him take a walk?" Dean asked his mind going along the same processes as Sam's.

"Seems like it. There's a work address from his last W-2, about a year ago. Let's start there." Sam replied simply. There was something weird going on here, that was for sure.

With that silence descended on the car as they drove into the night to go and try to figure out what was happening with Andrew Gallagher.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello all. I would like to thank** **Guest,** **ShivaVixen and rainystv for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here's the next chapter, it is again set in season 2, episode 5, 'Simon Said'.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

The Winchesters and there assorted companions arrived at the local motel mid-morning, Dean and Sam went straight into their room to change into their suits, and while they didn't say anything to him, John did the same in the room he had taken for this case. This left both Castiel and Crowley outside, neither feeling the need to watch any of the Winchesters change, though Crowley was sure that Castiel would love to see Dean in the buff. But before he could think of a subtle, or hell, not so subtle way to bring this idea up with the angel he spoke.

"What happens here Crowley?" Castiel asked leaning against the impala. He really was starting to regret not learning those damn books by heart.

"You'll just have to wait and see feathers, just like the rest of the Winchesters." Crowley replied with a smug look on his face. Oh how he loved being the one who knew it all. Of course he always was, but still, he liked having it vindicated.

"Crowley." Castiel growled. He was getting fed up with that name coming out of his mouth in that particular tone. Couldn't the demon just be helpful for once in his life?

"Okay I'll give you this. This Andy guy they're going after? He can manipulate people's minds." Crowley said with a shrug. Castiel was so easy to annoy at present, there was starting to be no fun in it.

"Manipulate their minds?" Castiel asked with a frown trying to work out what it was that Crowley wasn't saying.

"Yeah you know. These aren't the droids you are looking for?…. Jedi mind tricks?" Crowley answered with exasperation when Castiel just continued to stare at him in confusion. Damn he thought he was up snuff with the pop culture references what with Metatron meddling with his mind and all that.

Castiel on the other hand still didn't really see how that movie seemed to have reference to most situations, though with this one it seemed it was actually relevant and not just something Dean and Sam felt it should relate to. But that didn't really matter, thus putting all thoughts of Star Wars from his mind he turned it back to the situation at hand.

"Does it work on everyone?" He asked the demon next to him. He wanted to know as much as possible, he didn't want this Andy hurting the Winchesters after all.

"Not those with powers themselves and I'm guessing not angels or demons, but that last has never been tested." Crowley answered straightforwardly. See he could be helpful when he wanted to be.

"So Sam is immune but not Dean." Castiel said turning to frown at the pavement as he tried to come up with a way to make sure that Dean did not get into any trouble.

"Oh yes Squirrel is in danger of having his mind messed with." Crowley nodded a sinister smile on his face. Oh if only he had the ability to mess with Dean Winchesters mind, what he would do with that kind of power.

"Is he the one that they are looking for?" Castiel asked referring back to the vison Sam had had about a man shooting himself. He needed to know if it was this Andy that they needed to stop, and if it was then make sure they did it before anyone, and especially any of the Winchesters, got hurt.

"On that my lips are sealed, and oh look here comes the hardy boys now. Don't they just look dashing in those cheap suits?" Crowley replied with a smirk which Castiel completely missed it as he had turned at Crowley's words to watch Sam and Dean walk towards them.

"Behave Crowley, and when they separate go with whoever I'm not with." Castiel murmured under his breath and without moving his lips. He did not want the Winchesters thinking he was talking to himself after all.

"What? Trying to get rid of me? I'm hurt." Crowley responded with over exaggerated fake hurt at the angel's words making Castiel grit his teeth. It wasn't like he could respond. Luckily Dean spoke and stopped him from brooding on how much he wished he hadn't brought Crowley back with him.

"Ready to go Cas?" Dean asked the angel with a smile.

"of course Dean." with that Castiel went to climb into the backseat of the impala only to find that John was already sitting in it with Crowley in the middle patting the other window seat with a huge grin making Castiel narrow his eyes at him, completely forgetting that John was there too, watching him.

* * *

John had come out of his room to see that Dean and Sam had also come out of theirs and had made his way to the impala and got in without a word to either of his sons. If Dean didn't like it then he was going to have to talk to him. It also hadn't gone unnoticed by him that the angel only seemed to have eyes for Dean. That wasn't very helpful in his mind. What if he had been a demon or a monster or something? He could have snuck up and had the angel before he had even registered he was there. Hmm, he was going to have to speak to Castiel about being more alert. But that didn't matter now, no, now what was more concerning was the fact that the angel seemed to be glaring at him.

"Didn't seem much point taking the truck and the impala." John said to the angel's silent look, hoping he wasn't going to get funny for whatever reason. Though looking closer John realised that it wasn't him the angel was glaring at, but rather the empty seat next to him. What the hell?

* * *

"Looks like we're all going to be getting nice and cosy on this trip." Crowley said with a gleeful tone as he patted the seat.

Castiel heard John speak but he was too busy glaring at Crowley to pay much attention. But he had no choice, so with a sigh he squeezed himself into the space Crowley had left him and turned to look forwards only to have his eyes meeting Dean's in the mirror. And Castiel could see that he didn't like the seating arrangements any more than Castiel, though for very different reasons. Namely he had his father in the back of his car. Hmm, he was going to have to talk to Dean about that at some point. He really did need to start working towards forgiving his father. But that could wait until later, first they had to find the boy with the Jedi powers and stop him. And Castiel had to come up with some way to make sure that Dean wasn't affected by said powers.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello all. I would like to thank Guest, Scotius, rainystv and deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover for the wonderful reviews.**

 **So here is the next chapter, it's again set in season 2, episode 5 'Simon Said'. Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean pulled the impala up outside the coffee shop which was this Andrew Gallenger's last known place of employment. Sam started to get out of the car but Dean stopped him with a hand on his arm making him turn to him and frown.

"I don't think all four of us should go in. I mean they ain't likely to talk to us on mass are they?" He said in an even tone, not wanting anyone in the car to get riled up, yet refusing to look at his father in the rear-view mirror.

"Okay. So what do you suggest?" Sam asked turning to his brother, though he thought he had an idea and he was also pretty sure that there dad was not going to agree.

"I think you and I should go in, see what we can find out." Dean replied still in his even tone, though this time he did glance into the mirror catching Cas' eye hoping the angel would understand what he was saying.

And Castiel did. He knew that he would not be of help getting the information that they needed, and Dean needed him to keep John out here as he felt that he too would be more of a hindrance than a help.

"Of course Dean. John and I will stay out here." Castiel replied with a nod before the eldest Winchester could even think to formulate an argument to Dean's suggestion.

With a nod Dean and Sam got out of the car and made their way to the door of the coffee shop without turning back.

"Why'd you do that Castiel?" John asked evenly. I mean he could understand why Dean was trying to freeze him out. He didn't want him here for some stupid sentimental reason, but the angel?

"As I have said, Dean and Sam work best together alone." Castiel replied simply. He did not want to be in the middle of this cold war but it seemed that he was, though everyone knew he would take Dean's side if it came to that. He had made that very clear.

"Okay, so we wait. You any idea what we're up against here?" John asked changing tact. Surely the angel had some idea.

"Another of Azazel's children." Castiel replied amicably. He wanted John to realise exactly what they were up against. And that sentence would mean a lot more to him than it would to either of his sons, at present at least.

"Azazel?" John asked confused by the name. He had never heard of such a thing.

"Yellows eyes. It is his name." Castiel clarified realising that John had not got there yet in his research.

"So this kid, he's bad news?" John asked tensing at the idea. If this boy was another of the demons children that meant… that meant he was like Sam. And like his younger son, this boy could well be murderous.

"I'm not sure yet." Castiel replied honestly. He would like to tell John that no he was all good, give him the reassurance he knew he was looking for that Sam would not turn bad, but he could not give him the proof, not yet at least. All he knew was that Sam would not lead the armies of hell, he was stronger than they all gave him credit for. He had fought Lucifer and won.

"Do all of Azazel's kids end up bad?" John asked in a low voice. He finally had a chance to find out what the angel knew, to find if he would have to put a bullet through Sam's head.

"No. Not all of them. As long as Sam is given the right direction he will not become that which you fear." Castiel replied turning to him with his piecing stare that made John think that when Castiel said the right direction he wasn't talking about him. He was talking about Dean. Is that why he brought his eldest son back? So he could guide Sammy away from evil? Is that what Castiel meant when he said that he needed Dean, he would need him to save his brother?

"How do you know about that?" He asked, this was the most honest the angel had been with him yet and he was not going to let the chance pass him by.

"I'm an angel. Do you really think I do not know the ins and outs of a war between heaven and hell?" Castiel asked raising his eyebrows at the man. Did he really think it was some big secret?

"That's what it is then?" John asked with a gasp. Had they got to that point? Was all he doing in vain?

"Not yet, and I hope to make sure it never becomes that." Castiel replied with a look of complete honesty that made John realise that no matter what else he night be, Castiel was an ally in his fight to save his son.

"What can I do to help?" He asked realising that this being knew more that he did. He would help in any way he could.

"Tell Dean what you were willing to do to save him so he can forgive you." Castiel suggested. He knew if Dean heard what his father had tried to do he would forgive the man, then they would all be working towards the same end together.

"How in the hell do you know about that?" John asked in an aggressive tone. What, had the angel just stood there and watched Dean die for god's sake? He said he was important, how could he let him die?

"Who do you think removed the ingredients John? I need you alive and working with Dean and Sam, not at odds with them." Castiel replied with a sigh as he realised that he had lost the man. No matter what he said now, John would never tell Dean the truth. He thought he had let his son die, which in fact was the truth, but he had brought him back again. Surely that counted for something right?

"I'll never tell him. You'll have to do that. Tell him that you let him die." John replied vehemently. He was not going to tell Dean that. He did not want his son to know that he had failed, even if it was this angels doing.

"He'll never understand if I tell him. You are his father, not me." Castiel tried once more though he knew he would fail. He still had to try.

"What are you to my son Castiel?" John asked with a sharp tone to his voice. He had had enough of this. He wanted to know exactly what was going on between Dean and this angel.

But before Castiel could reply Dean and Sam returned from the coffee shop and Castiel sighed in relief. He did not want to have to try and answer that question from John. I mean how could he explain he was his best friend from the future come to make sure he never became the most evil thing they faced? He doubted that would go down to well with John Winchester, the man who had withstood a hundred of years of torture in hell. And Castiel truly believed that nothing other than the truth would satisfy the man. So thank god for the Winchester brothers return. He would have to make sure that he and John were not alone again. Not until he could answer that question somehow.

And Crowley who was still sitting between the two turned rather contemplative. He was trying to work out how and when he could let the information slip to Dean that his father had tried to make a deal. He would mention Castiel's part in stopping him as well, but he wasn't as yet involved with the Winchesters lives, and he didn't want to lose the angel just yet. But he would like to get Squirrel over his hissy fit ASAP.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank Phoenix's Moon and Guest for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank all of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. You guy's are awesome.**

 **So again this chapter is set in season 2, episode 5, 'Simon Said'.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean and Sam talked to both Tracy and Weber in the coffee shop, finding that Tracy tried to keep them from Andrew until that was, they said that they were there about an inheritance rather than coming to collect a debt. Weber of course just infused about the guy, and frankly that was weird. But whatever, they managed to get the location of Andrew Gallagher van's from the girl and as such aimed to go and investigate it when they returned to the impala. It was of course when they approached the car that Dean remembered that his dad, no John, that man was no dad, was in the back, though looking at the backseat of his baby he saw that Castiel was looking uncomfortable and John was gazing at him in that way that demanded answers. At that look Dean knew that the next time they spilt he was going to have to make such he was with the angel, Sam could deal with their dad for a time.

Climbing into the driver's seat he pretended nothing had happened and told the two in the back what they had discovered and how they were going to investigate this van on Orchard Street that had a barbarian queen painted on the side. Leaving no time for any more questions he turned on the engine, making the music kick in nice and loud, and drove to Orchard Street.

* * *

Getting to the van they all suddenly understood what Tracy meant by you couldn't miss it, cos well, you really couldn't. Dean was impressed. It was nice artwork. Getting out of the car they all went to investigate, and opening the back they found a lay out that only had Dean liking this guy even more. In the back was a bed, some crazy intellectual books and a bong, and not forgetting the tiger painted on the inside panels.

"Sorry Sammy, but I've got to like this guy." He said with a smile at his brother as he looked at the layout making Sam give him a proper bitchface.

John wanted to get involved with the conversation but one look from the angel next to him and he guessed that wasn't the best plan and as such stayed quite. He wanted to investigate what was going on here, **all** that was going on here, and to do that he needed not to piss the angel off to much, and he thought he had probably pushed his luck with their earlier conversation.

With that they all made their way back to the impala so they could wait for this Andy guy to appear.

While they waited Sam pondered the thoughts that had been going through his head as they had started this investigation. Thoughts he could not voice in front of his father. All the kids with special abilities like him, the yellow-eyed demons children, they had all been killers. Was this and guy going to turn out to be one too? Was he, Sam, determined to become a killer as well? He didn't want to be. But he knew that if forced he could be. He killed monsters for a profession after all. Was there really much of a step between that and killing humans? And there sitting next to him was the guy who was pulled from heaven by an angel because he was the definition of humanity. What did that mean for him? What was going to happen to him? No he was fine, he was not going to go the way Max Miller went, and if this Andy guy was the same, then he wasn't going to be like him either. He understood the choice, he faced evil on a daily basis, and he would not become a killer. He just won't. And if he needed someone to model himself on, well it was obviously his brother. An angel saved him. Dean was the one he would have to emulate. With that decision made he turned back to their stake out, only to see Andrew Gallagher walk down the road in just a dressing grown. He talked to a guy and got him to give him his coffee, and then watching him, Sam saw the man who blew his brains out from his vision.

"That's him." He said with certainty going to get out of the car.

"Right, you and dad follow him, I'll follow Andy." Dean said making Sam turn with his eyebrows raised. Cos him and their dad working together? Really? But taking one look at Dean's face he realised that that was the more harmonious situation than leaving Dean and there dad together.

"Okay." He nodded climbing out and turning to John who had joined him on the street without question. That alone made him wary. Just what did his dad want to talk to him about when Dean and Castiel wasn't around? Cos it was obviously something. There was no way that John would let Dean's orders stand otherwise.

* * *

With that Sam and John Winchester stood there and watched as Dean drove off, following the van, leaving them together alone on the street. Of course unbeknown to them they also had a demon at their side, a demon who didn't take kindly to having to be the one to walk and as such spent most of the time they were following the man from Sam's vision cursing a certain angels name and not really paying much attention to the conversation between the Winchesters he was a companying, which was his bad really, cos John Winchester really wanted answers, and if he couldn't get them from Dean or his angel, then he would get them from Sam instead.

Sam turned and resolutely walked in the direction of the man from his vision, his father could follow him or not, he didn't care.

"So Sam, tell me, what's going on between Dean and his angel?" John asked without preamble. He wanted answers.

"Hu?" Sam asked. Of all the questions he expected his dad to ask, that wasn't even on the list.

"Dean and Castiel? You've spent a lot of time with them, so what is it?" John asked getting irritated with his younger son prevaricating. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sam answered honestly, cos well, Dean and Castiel, were… Dean and Castiel. That was it, right?

"Sam. don't lie to me." John growled out to him with a threatening stare. He was not having any more of this crap.

"I don't know what to tell you dad. Yeah, maybe they have a connection. You know there… friends?" Sam suggested hoping that would appease his father. He had no idea what he wanted. And to be honest he also had no way to try and define Dean's relationship with the angel. He hadn't even tried, it seemed easier to just let them be.

"Friends?" John asked with disbelief. Really? Did Sam think that was all they were? Was he really that unobservant? If so he would have to give his son some more training in seeing what was in front of his face.

"Yeah friends." Sam replied with a nod. It was the best he could do and quite frankly, right now he wasn't thinking of Dean. He was thinking of saving the man who had just walked into the gun store from his vision. As such he sped up to make sure he was right behind him.

"Right." John replied under his breath realising they had other things to worry about now. But that wouldn't stop him. He would get answers to his questions.

And Crowley following them had to copy John's sentiments on the question of Sam's observation skills. Because really, was he really always this blind? Had he really never seen that the bond between Cas and Dean was love? Cos really? Surely Moose wasn't that inept.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank rainystv, Guest and Derek-L-J-Sohma for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank all of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. I love you guy's.**

 **So her is the next chapter, it is again set in season 2, episode 5, 'Simon Said'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, nor any of the lines I may have taken from the show.**

* * *

Dean followed Andy in his van in silence. He would have asked Cas what his dad had wanted but he really didn't care. Or at least that was what he told himself. Castiel on the other hand was silent because he was stilling trying to think of a way to block Dean's mind from Andy's powers. The only solution he could come up with was if he made direct contact with Dean and used his own abilities to block Dean's mind. He just hoped that Dean would understand why he was touching him and not try to shrug off his hand.

Dean slowed the impala as the van pulled up to a stop in front of him. He and Castiel watched as Andy got out of the driver's side and made his way to Dean. It was at that point that Castiel rested his hand gently on the humans shoulder, and Dean, well he was to preoccupied with wondering what Andy wanted and making sure he had his gun within easy reach to think much about the feel of the hand on his shoulder. In fact it didn't even cross his mind that it was weird or he should shake it off.

"Hey." Andy said leaning through the window of the car.

"Hey hey." Dean replied with a cheery grin on his face. He would wait for this guy to make his move before he pulled the gun. He might not be the one they were after, after all. Castiel on the other hand stayed silent, waiting for Andy to use his jedi powers on Dean so he could counter them.

"This is a cheery ride." Andy replied looking the impala up and down with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks." Dean responded just as friendly.

"Man, the '67? Impala's best year if you ask me. This is a serious classic." Andy continued with a nod to Dean.

"Yeah. You know, I just rebuilt her, too." Dean responded as if this was a natural conversation and he wasn't waiting for the guy to try something.

"Yeah?" Andy asked sounding suitably impressed with that. It wasn't like people rebuilt classics like this every day.

"Yeah, can't let a car like this one go." Dean replied nodding making Castiel frown. They seemed so friendly to each other but he knew that one wrong word and Dean would pull his gun on this man.

"Damn straight. Hey. Can I have it?" Andy asked looking Dean right in the eyes making Castiel's go wide. Was this man insane to ask Dean for his car?

"Sure, man." Dean replied with a smile and making a move as if to get out of the car. Castiel tried to block Dean's mind but nothing happened, he could feel the man trying to get out of his grip. In a last ditch attempt to stop Andy from taking Dean's car he ran his hand down Dean's arm until he had contact with his skin. Once his hand met Dean's palm he wrapped his fingers round it and finally found that he could block the powers Andy was using on Dean, breathing out a sigh of relief he relaxed, it didn't even cross his mind that he was now sitting there holding Dean's hand.

Dean on the other hand felt like he was suddenly being pulled from a dream. Was he seriously just about to give this guy his car? What the freakin' hell? He then noticed that he and Cas were holding hands, he was about to pull his away, cos that was just a little to close for comfort in his mind, when it registered that the fog had lifted from his mind at the same time as Cas had taken his hand. He guessed there had to be a connection there, as such he would put up with Cas holding his hand as long as it kept this Andy guy from his head. Hmm, okay, time to take charge of this situation.

* * *

Andy was waiting for Dean to get out of the car. He could see that the man next to him was holding his hand, thus he was about turn to him and get him to let go and get out of the car as well when Dean suddenly smiled and instead of opening the door and getting out, he pulled out his gun and cocked it, pointing it at Andy.

"On second thoughts, I don't think so."

"Whoa man. No hard feelings right? No need to point that thing at me you know?" Andy replied holding up his hands, trying to effect Dean's mind to get him to put the gun away but nothing happened. Turning to the man next to the driver he tried in get him to help him but all he got for his trouble was an amused smile.

"I'm an angel, mind tricks don't work on me." Castiel said to Andy with amusement at his clumsy attempt to infiltrate his mind. His plan was working and He could protect Dean, as long as he could keep contact with the humans skin.

"Okay. What you talking about?" Andy asked suddenly very confused. Because what the hell did this guy mean he was an angel? Hmm, he would be better off just walking away from these two it seemed.

"I've an idea. Why don't you get into the back and we'll tell you." Dean asked conversationally while making sure he kept the gun trained on Andy.

"Sorry dude, that's not gonna happen." Andy replied trying to sound confident and trying to make his feet take a step backwards. Though he failed on both. His voice shook and his body seemed unable to move anywhere.

"Well I could just shoot you I suppose. Your choice." Dean responded with a shrug as if it was nothing to him.

"Wait, what? I didn't do anything." Andy cried. Why had he got out of his van when he noticed these guys was following him? He should have just carried on driving.

"Get into the car then. I wouldn't shoot you once your inside, wouldn't want the blood on baby's interior." Dean responded with the same cheery smile he had given Andy earlier.

"Your crazy." Was all Andy could respond, but he also was fast coming to the realisation he had no choice but to do what the guy wanted. Maybe he would have a chance later to get away? I mean his powers had worked on him before, and Andy had no idea what changed to make them stop. But he could figure it out and get away right?

"Maybe, but I'm also the one with the gun, so what's it to be?" Dean asked getting fed up with this conversation now. He wanted to go find Sam and make sure he was alright. Make sure that they had saved the guy from blowing his brains out now they had Andy.

"fine, I'm getting in." Andy replied finally giving in to the gun being pointed at him and climbing in the back seat.

Once Andy was firmly in place Dean pulled the car back out onto the road. Time to go find his brother and work out just what the hell they were dealing with here. And while yes it may have been difficult to drive one handed he didn't once think to pull his other away from Cas. In fact he turned it so they could interlink their fingers. The more protection he had against whatever was going on here the better. And that was the only reason he did it. And it had nothing to do with the fact that he actually rather liked having the angels hand in his own, or being able to lightly brush his fingers across the back of Cas' hand.

* * *

And Castiel, feeling Dean turn his hand and take a firmer hold smiled. It was easier for him to block Andy's power now, and when he felt the fingers brush the back of his hand he felt a warmth somewhere deep in his stomach, it was fascinating, but he tried not to really think much of it. He was sure that was a perfectly natural, human, reaction. He had after all never really held anyone's hand before.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank SV (Guest), IsabellaFaye11, rainystv and deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. You are all awesome.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I know it's a little short, but that's because this and the next two I wrote as one massive one and had to split them up somehow. I hope you like it.**

 **This is again set in season 2, episode 5, 'Simon Said'. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Sam and John had followed the guy into the gun store and Sam had had the genius idea to pull the fire alarm to get him and everyone else out. That way there was no way the guy could shoot himself or anyone else. He had done it. He had saved the guy. Following him outside he watched him, just to make sure he wouldn't do anything else, but when all he did was answer the phone Sam relaxed. Seemed the guy was in the clear now, and if Dean had Andy, then they were all good here. With that thought he pulled his phone from his pocket to see how Dean was getting on.

John on the other hand was only paying cursory attention to the man they were supposed to be saving. He was more interested in finding out what Sam knew about Dean and Castiel now that the immediate danger had been diverted. See John had been thinking on his son's words, and he didn't for a minute believe that Sam was as clueless as he claimed. What he could believe however was that he was trying to keep Dean's secret for him. They had always been very close after all, and that was something they would both do for the other without thought. But he would find a way round it. He would tie knots in the boy next to him until he had no choice but to tell him the truth. And so John opened his mouth to start his new and improved interrogation of his son only to find Sam pull out his phone, punch in a number, and put it to his ear without even looking his way. What the hell was going on here? Why where both his sons treating him like a third wheel? He was the one who was supposed to be in charge for god's sake.

* * *

Dean was driving along the road making his way back to the motel. He had had no idea where too take the kid in the back, but he felt that that would be the best place. They could get answers from him there in the privacy of their room. But as he was driving along his phone starting ringing in his pocket, and it wasn't like he had any hands free to answer it what with driving, and Cas giving him the protect thing by holding the other. So there really was only one choice.

"Hey Cas, can you get the that for me?" He asked glancing across at the angel next to him.

"Of course Dean." Castiel replied reaching over and pulling it from Dean's jacket pocket and flipping it open. It took him a second to remember how to use a push button cell, he had got used to his 'smart' phone in the future, but once he found the right button he hit it to answer.

"Hey Dean-" Came Sam's voice down the line but Castiel interrupted him before he could say anything more.

"No Sam, it's Castiel." he said in his low voice making Sam start. Why was Castiel answering Dean's phone?

"Castiel? Is Dean alright?" He asked, instantly thinking something had happened to his brother. It was the only reason he could think of for this situation.

"He is fine, just driving at present." Castiel replied amiably. He saw nothing strange with him answering Dean's phone.

"And he asked you to answer his phone?" Sam asked just to make sure, because that wasn't like his brother. I mean he had two hands, he could drive and talk on the phone easily enough.

"Yes." Castiel nodded in agreement wondering why they were still discussing this.

"Okay, well we stopped the guy from blowing his brains out, so that's good news." Sam said putting the rest from his mind and concentrating on what it was he was phoning to say.

"We have Andy Gallagher with us." Castiel replied his eyes going briefly to the rear-view mirror so he could look at the man in the back seat. He seemed most uncomfortable, and rather scared. Though why Castiel had no idea. As long as he had done nothing wrong, nothing would happen to him.

"Tell him we're heading back to the motel, he can met us there." Dean said loudly from beside him. Easier than trying to pick up his Sam and their father with Andy in the back seat. He didn't want the guy pulling any tricks on the other two.

"Dean says-" Castiel started to repeat only to have Sam interrupt him.

"Yeah I heard. We'll see you there." He responded, but suddenly Castiel heard down the line the squeal of brakes.

"Sam are you all right?" He asked going alert. If something had happened to the younger Winchester he would have to go and help him. He could take Dean with him though so that wasn't a worry, but what to do with Andy would be. But helping Sam was top priority here.

"Yeah, but the guy we were following just got knocked down by a bus." Sam replied with shock in voice. Just what the hell was going on here? And why the hell did that happen?


	33. Chapter 33

**Here we go again. Set in season 2, episode 5 'Simon Said'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean was waiting in the motel room for Sammy to return. He wanted to pace or something, but he knew he couldn't. If he did he would have to let go of Cas' hand, and he still didn't trust this Andy kid not to try something to make them let him go, and he wasn't gonna be doing that any time soon. Not while there was still the chance that he was responsible for a murder. And so he would wait, and he would hold Cas' hand for as long as it took for this case to be closed.

Castiel sat next to Dean. He knew that Andy was not trying to enter Dean's mind anymore and as such he had no need to be holding his hand, but he wasn't going to say no. it felt nice. So when they had gotten out of the car and started to make their way to the motel room and Dean had grabbed his hand once more he was more than happy to comply. He also guessed it was a sensible course of action. This way Dean would be protected at all times and there was no way that Andy could try to manipulate him.

And so that was how John and Sam found them. Sitting hand in hand, Dean's gun on the table next to him, watching Andy who was sitting quietly on the bed with his hands in front of him. He was trying really hard to make sure he didn't do anything to piss of Dean. He did not want to be shot thank, you very much.

* * *

As soon as the door opened and Sam walked in, Dean was up and heading towards him, but he hadn't let go of Cas, instead he just sort of pulled him along making it very obvious to both the people who had just walked through the door that he and the angel were holding hands.

"Hey Sammy, you good?" Dean asked concern lacing his voice as always.

And Sam, well he was staring at Dean as if a lightbulb had suddenly been switched on in his head. He had been wondering, ever since there first real case with Castiel, the one where they dealt with the friendly vampires, he had wondered just what was between his brother and his angel. Because there was something, that he knew. But he could never quite work out what it was. It was just… his brother was different when the angel was a round, more relaxed, at peace, hell happy even. And now he knew that answer. Dean had a crush on the angel that brought him back from the dead. And Castiel? Well anyone with eyes could see his absolute devotion to his brother. The step from that to having romantic feelings for Dean really wasn't that much of a stretch in anyone's mind he guessed. Strangely none of those thoughts surprised him. So Dean liked his male angel, Sam would have thought he would be surprised by that, but he wasn't and he didn't really know why, not that mattered at all. No what did surprise him though, was the fact that Dean was doing something about it rather than hiding away from any true emotional connection to someone. Maybe it was because Cas was different to everyone else they had ever had in their lives, he was with them for a start. He wasn't just someone Dean had met in a bar for a night. And Sam was happy, hell he was ecstatic that Dean had found someone. Though he would have to start rethinking their sleeping arrangements, he did not want to know what Dean and his angel did after dark thank you very much. And of course he was never going to let Dean live down the fact he was standing in front of him and their dad holding Castiel's hand. Oh crap, their dad. With that thought Sam turned to look at John Winchester with caution in his eyes. Just how was he going to take this latest development?

* * *

John had followed Sam in, he was not surprised when Dean didn't even register his presence, what he was surprised about, damn it, he was as shocked as hell about it. And that was that Dean welcomed them holding Castiel's hand. Just what the hell did his oldest son think he was doing holding hands with a male angel? It wasn't right, and it was something no Winchester would ever do. And though it did flitter through his mind to wonder if he was so pissed because Dean was holding hands with a man, or because he was holding hands with an angel, but either way, he was going to make him stop it, right now. And so John opened his mouth to bark the command at his son when his eyes travelled from the joined hands to Dean's face. What he saw there made his jaw snap shut quickly without a word being spoken. Dean had a look on his face that John wasn't sure he had seen there since Mary's death. He looked so… happy, relaxed, at peace. Oh yes there was concern for Sam in his eyes, but there was just… something, he seemed to radiate pure joy, and John knew, with one look that there was no way he could remove that from his son. If he had to choose between his principles and his children, Dean and Sam would win every time. No question. As such he knew he was going to have to suck it up and accept it. Though this did answer pretty much every question he had. Dean knew him after all, and he no doubt knew he wouldn't approve of this relationship. So was it really any wonder he hadn't told him about it? That instead he had tried to push him away? See just as Dean knew him, he knew Dean. And he was well aware that he had spent almost his whole life trying to make him proud. He wouldn't want John to find out anything that would ruin that. Yes that made so much sense. So he was going to keep his mouth shut on this one. He would let Dean do as he wished with who (or what) ever he wished, oh he knew he wouldn't be able to bring himself to give the two of them his blessing, not yet at any rate, but he wouldn't fight it either. With that decided he pulled his lips tightly closed and turned to look at the rest of the room.

And Sam who had been watching the play of emotions over his father's eyes and face stood there blinking at him. He had expected him to hit the roof at Dean and Castiel, but it seemed that he wasn't going to. Well that was certainly new, and something he would have to think about later, Dean had asked him how he was he should probably answer and then they could all get back to this case. They had a murder to solve after all.


	34. Chapter 34

**And number three. Yet again set in season 2, episode 5 'Simona Said'. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Crowley had walked with the Winchesters back to the motel muttering to himself about how he didn't walk, he was a bloody demon, the future king of hell, and kings did not walk. And yet he did. He knew he would have to keep an eye on these two, not that they spoke much, Sam seemed to be shocked and disturbed about the man who went squish and John seemed concerned for his son.

So the three walked on with only the sound of Crowley's grumbling, not that the two Winchesters could hear him of course. He was glad when they finally got to the motel, he was tempted to just teleport straight into the room but decided to use the door like the other two. And so it was the little time before he could squeeze through the door and find a place in stand in the room before he noticed Dean and Castiel holding hands when he did he felt like crowing with delight.

"Well, well feathers. Seem you've finally won dear Squirrel's heart." He said with a smirk, not that Castiel could reply. With that he relaxed back to watch the bullets fly, possibly literally with this family, and as such it wasn't long until he realised that the reason Dean and Castiel were holding hands was actually so Castiel could block the humans mind, but it was also very clear to him that both Sam and John had jumped to a very different conclusion. The question was, just what would they all do about this? Though it seemed he was going to be disappointed for now. They seemed to all be more focused on the case, how very boring of them. He wanted some fun.

And Castiel well, he studiously ignored the demon in the room and concentrated on the Winchesters and making sure Dean was protected in case Andy tried anything.

* * *

As soon as Sam walked into the motel room Dean was there, hand in hand with Castiel.

"Hey Sammy, you good?" Dean asked concern lacing his voice as always when something happened and he wasn't with his brother.

"Yeah Dean. I'm good." Sam replied with a smile. Meaning a lot more than he was fine after watching a guy get mowed down by a bus. He was good with Dean and Castiel as well. But they could discuss that properly later, preferably when the angel wasn't round so Sam could grill Dean without the threat of being smote. Right now they had a case. With that he slapped Dean on the shoulder before making his way to Andy. It was time for them to talk.

"Sam, no don't." Dean said quickly when he realised that Sam was going to kid with the mind powers without protection.

"Do not worry Dean, Andy's powers will not work on your brother." Castiel said calmly to him giving his hand a gentle squeeze reminding him that they were hold hands, in front of his brother and dad. Oh for the love of- this was not going to go well. I mean how in the hell would he be able to explain this one? And it wasn't like he could do it in front of the Jedi kid after all, and wait what? Sam's immune?

"What'd mean Cas?" he asked with a frown pushing all thoughts of how Sam will take him holding hands with a man from his mind. He didn't even let his mind think about his father's reaction. In fact he was kinda surprised he hadn't hit the roof, or him or Cas, yet.

"The thing that gives Sam his visions also gives Andy his mind control powers. As such they do not work on him or any of the children like him." Castiel responded though unlike Dean he wasn't watching Sam, he was watching John. The man seemed to be having a lot of things going through his head, things that Castiel did not understand at all. This man truly was an enigma, he reminded him of when he had first met Dean all those years ago just after he had pulled him from hell, when he knew nothing of humanity, Dean was always an enigma to him then as well. still was on occasion if he was being honest.

"Right." Dean replied with a huff of breath at the idea that something had happened to Sammy to make him the way he was. Something that he had in common with these others kids, something that Dean himself would never be able to understand. And that scared him. Cos he knew, just as Sam did, that all the children like Sam they had met, had turned out to be crazy killers. And he did not want his brother to become like them. But no, he would never let that happen to Sammy, plus he really couldn't see him ever becoming like the others. Maybe this Andy guy wasn't like them either, he thought hopefully, subconsciously wishing that this guy could show him that hope. With that thought he moved so he was closer to Sam and the kid so he could hear what they said.

* * *

John watched Dean walk towards Sam and Andy and tried to follow, but as he took a step closer he found a hand on his chest.

"I think it would be wise if you stayed here." Castiel stated firmly. He did not want John to have his mind messed with and he couldn't block his as well as Dean's, and Dean came first in his mind.

And John looking into the eyes of the angel saw between the lines of his words and heard the unvoiced message. Stay away from Dean, you hurt him and I will hurt you. And looking into the angel's eyes he found himself for the first time truly scared of the guy. He could see the power swirling in their blues depths, and it was a power he really didn't want directed at him. As such he nodded in consent and went to rest against the wall so he could still watch everyone in the room.

And Dean, listening to what Cas was saying to his dad, he didn't really have a choice, what with holding the angels had and all, was surprised that his father gave in so readily. He felt a bit like they were all walking on egg shells here, soon they would break. But first things first. Solve the case, then deal with the fall out.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello all. I would like to thank rainystv and Derek-L-J-Sohma for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. You are all awesome.**

 **So here is the next chapter, it is again set in season 2, episode 5, 'Simon Said'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Sam moved further into the motel room towards Andy who was sitting cautiously on the bed watching their every move and listening to there every word.

"Hi Andy, I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean." Sam he said with a smile on his face as he pointed over his shoulder at his brother who he knew was following him.

"And those two?" Andy asked nodding with his head towards the other two men in the room. He had no idea what was going on here, but he didn't like it. Being held by two guys with a gun was bad enough, but four? He was sure that these two new ones would be armed as well. It would just be his luck. But maybe his powers would work on this Sam, despite what the guy who proclaimed himself an angel said.

"Um, Cas and our dad John." Sam replied friendly. He didn't want to spook this guy. There was a chance he wasn't responsible for the man's death after all, and if that was the case then maybe he could help them.

"Right. Well Sam, you need to let me go now." Andy said looking straight into the big guys eyes. He knew his powers didn't work on the two who had brought him here but he had to try to escape. This was not looking good for him right now.

"Sorry Andy, that's not going to happen." Sam replied with his best sympathetic look.

"What? I said, let me go." Andy repeated hoping that it would work. It was his only hope.

"Your powers won't work on him either Andy." Castiel said simply to the man. Though from the hopeless look on his face he imagined Andy had worked that out for himself.

"Fine. Care to explain why they kidnaped me a gunpoint?" Andy asked instead. It didn't seem like anyone was trying to hurt him right now. Maybe they wanted his help getting something or something like that.

"At gunpoint Dean?" Sam asked rounding on his brother with a total bitchface. I mean really? Why did he have to do it at gun point? Andy would never trust them now.

"He tried to get me to give him my car." Dean defended crossly. He had every right to pull a gun on this punk kid. Trying to take baby was a capital offence in his mind.

"Oh for the love- really? That's a reason to pull your gun?" Sam asked in disbelief, I mean really? How did he end up with such a hot-headed brother?

"Hell yeah." Dean replied without any remorse. And He would happily do it again.

"Sorry, but what is going on here?" Andy asked interrupting what was obviously some sort of brotherly argument. He really didn't care what it was about right now. All he cared about was why they had taken him and how soon he could get out of here.

"Right yes. Um okay. You know how you can manipulate people's minds? It all started about a year ago, didn't it? After you turned twenty-two. Little stuff at first, and then you got better at controlling it?" Sam said turning back to Andy and sitting down on the bed opposite him so they were on the same level. He then waited for a response from the guy opposite him. When Andy nodded he continued. "Well I'm like you, but I have visions. And I saw one of this guy hurting himself and today it came true."

"What does that have to do with me?" Andy asked perplexed by this. I mean seriously, this was just crazy.

"I hoping you can answer that. Did you know a Dr Jennings?" Sam asked trying to see if there was a connection there.

"Oh my god. Yes I did, why is he-?... No he can't be." Andy replied in shock at the words. No, he liked the doctor, nothing could have happened to him surely, right? These guys were lying, right?

"Sorry kid, but he is." Dean responded with a look of sympathy at the guy's shock. There was no way he had anything to do with this, that was sure in his mind.

"What happened?" Andy asked his eyes going between the two brothers who seemed to be doing the talking.

"He stepped in front of a bus." Sam replied as gentle as he could.

"But why?" Andy asked still in shock at what he had just been told.

"Well we were kinda hoping you could tell us that. I mean you were talking to him just before it happened." Sam responded, though he really didn't think Andy had anything to do with this. So the question was who did and why did he see it?

"What? No I would never do something like that. I really liked him. You've got to believe me." Andy protested almost begging them to believe him. He wouldn't put it past these guys to shoot him for thinking he was a killer, they seemed like they could and would if needs be.

"Dean, a word?" Sam said turning to his brother who nodded.

As such Sam and Dean, with Castiel still holding his hand, moved away from Andy so they were close to the wall, and John having watched and listened to all that had happened moved so he was standing with them for this conversation. He was not going to be left out of any more of this.

"I think he's telling the truth." Sam said once they had all congregated by the wall as far from Andy as they could get, though both Dean and John kept their eyes trained on the boy.

"Yeah. So what does that mean? There's someone else out there with mind control powers?" Dean asked turning to his brother when he was satisfied that Andy wasn't going to do anything more that stare into space in shock.

"Well the doc did get a call just before, so it's possible?" Sam suggested trying to piece it all together, and the demon who had also moved over to join them just rolled his eyes as he spoke with his voice laced heavily with sarcasm.

"Well look at that. They aren't complete imbeciles, how refreshing."

"I believe that what you say is true. There is another out there like him." Castiel said extrapolating this information from Crowley's comment making the demon glare at him and cross his arms, not that Castiel was looking at him. In fact he was studiously looking everywhere but where Crowley was standing. If he had told him earlier that there was another of Azazel's children here they could have saved the doctor. Crowley had nothing to stand on here.

"Well the question now is who is it and how do we stop them?" John said speaking for the first time. Watching his son's he had seen what Castiel had meant when he said they worked best together, they really did understand each other and complement each other well. It made him glad that his training had paid off.

With that sentence all four of the men turned to stare at Andy and Crowley watching them all couldn't help himself. He started laughing making Castiel turn and glare at him.

"Damn this is like a bad cop show. I'm loving it." The demon explained with a smirk making the angel turn away from him, luckily before anyone else in the room noticed he had been glaring t a seemingly empty space of wall.

"What?!" Andy asked when he looked up to find everyone staring at him. What had he done? Surely they believed he wasn't a killer right? He didn't have it in him to kill anyone.

At that Sam moved. He started to walk over to the other guy but half way there he stopped, grabbed his head and fell to his knees as another vision ripped through him. And Dean who had been watching his brother didn't think, he just dropped Cas' hand and moved so he was on his knees holding Sam so he didn't fall on his face. It was all he could do to help him after all.

"I didn't do anything." Andy quickly said when he saw what was happening. He did not want to get shot because the other two thought that he was hurting Sam through his powers or anything like that.

"Sam, Sammy, what is it." Dean asked ignoring the kid and concentrating solely on his brother.

"A woman, at the gas station. She's going to burn herself alive, Dean." Sam replied looking up at his brother with a stricken look on his face. And Dean didn't know what to do. Every vision Sam had had so far they hadn't been able to stop, but he swore, this one they would. For his brother if for nothing else. He would stop one of these visions coming true if it killed him.

"When." He asked simply.

"Now." Sam replied with a look of complete loss. There was no way they could get there in time to save her.

At that Dean turned to the only person in the room who had a hope in hell of getting them there in time. The angel in their midst. One look at Dean's eyes and Castiel was at his side with his hand on his shoulder. He would help Dean do this. He would help him save this woman. And in a blink of an eye and a flutter of wings Dean and Castiel were gone from the room.

"What the hell just happened?" Andy asked blinking at the spot where a second ago two men had been but was now empty.

"My brother and his angel have gone to save the woman I just saw." Sam replied standing from the floor and briefly wishing he could have gone with Dean. But he needed to sort out what was going on with Andy first. That was his job here.

"What? You mean that guy… he's really an angel?" Andy asked because… really? An angel?

"Yes." Sam responded with such a serious nod that Andy guessed that it was true. Man he had just met an angel, how many people could say that? Of course, there was another option.

"Oh man. I need to lay of the drugs. Or take more." Andy said more to himself than anyone else as he closed his eyes. This was all too much to take in. he was just a regular guy, why did this have to be happening to him?


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank hybiscus12, rainystv, deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover and Guest for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So this chapter is again set in season 2. Episode 5 'Simon Said'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.**

* * *

Dean and Castiel arrived at the local gas station just in time to see a woman lay down the fuel hose and pull the cigarette lighter from the car towards her, all the while saying that it was gonna be okay. They both moved without thought. Dean to grab the lighter in her hand and hold it away from her gas soaked clothes, even if the only way to do that was place his palm between the burning hot metal and the wet material. He didn't care, he just gritted his teeth against the pain and held on. He would not let this woman die, he would not let Sam lose another of the people he thought he was supposed to save.

Castiel on the other hand moved his fingers to the woman's forehead while he saw Dean grappling for the ignitor in her hand. Without effort he knocked her out, remembering to catch her as she fell.

Dean felt the woman's fight go out of her, but when he tried to prize the lighter from her hand he found that it wasn't that easy. Her grip was still tight, and his skin had kinda stuck to the damn thing. Oh well they could sort that out later. Speaking of sorting things out.

"Err, Cas? Think we best get out of here." He murmured as the boy who had been standing watching the woman moved to go inside and phone god knows who. All Dean knew was that there was no one watching them right now. So a good time to fly, literately.

"Of course Dean." Castiel replied amiably, with that Dean found himself back in the motel room and Sam running towards them to help with the dead weight of the woman.

"She's not-" Sam asked turning almost begging eyes on his brother as he automatically took the woman from the angel.

"She is unconscious that is all Sam." Castiel replied the question he knew that Sam was trying to ask.

With that both the Winchester boys placed her on the bed next to Andy, who quickly stood and starting to slide his way to the door only to find his way impeded by John who just stared him down and crossed his arms making him gulp. That guy was not one he wanted to get on the wrong side of thank you very much.

As they lay the woman down Dean ripped his hand from the lighter with a wince at the pain as at least one layer of skin separated from his palm. Luckily Sam wasn't looking at him to see it. He was concentrating on the woman.

Castiel on the other hand had seen the movement and with a frown at Dean moved forwards to slip his fingers into his curled up palm, healing the burnt rings that had been seared into his skin. At the feel of the injury healing with the simple pressure of Cas' warm fingers in his hand once more Dean looked up and into Cas' eyes. He could read them very clearly. They stated that if he ever had an injury and didn't inform the angel again he was gonna be pissed at him. Nodding his head in thanks to him he turned to look down at the unconscious, soaking wet woman on the bed, making his mind focus on the case and not the loss he felt when Cas' removed his fingers from his palm, the healing being complete and Andy seemingly not trying to take over his mind, there was no reason for the hand holding any more. Which was fine with Dean. He did not go round holding his friend's hands for fun after all.

"We should get her out of those clothes." Dean said pulling his head back to the here and now, refusing to look at his brother. He didn't want to see the question in his eyes right now. Later, he could sort all that out later.

"You what?" Sam asked the question in his mind being pushed out by puzzlement at Dean's statement. There was no way he was undressing an unconscious stranger. Sorry that was a line he wouldn't cross.

"Well don't want her trying again once she's awake do we? She's kinda a fire starter right now." Dean replied, not that he moved towards the woman, he just stared at Sam. when it seemed his brother also wasn't moving he sighed.

"Fine. Let's rock, paper, scissors for it." He suggested. He was not undressing that woman.

"Fine." Sam replied with a smirk. He always won at this.

"One, two, three." Dean said staring at his brother. On the word three he went for his go to of scissors, only to have Sam produce rock.

"Rock beats scissors. I win. Go right ahead Dean." Sam said waving toward the unconscious body with a smug look on his face. When would his brother realise that he knew he always went for scissors?

"Bitch." Dean muttered.

"Jerk." Sam replied with a chuckle as he watched his brother take a deep breath and move towards the bed.

* * *

Castiel watched this with a puzzled frown, but when he realised what Dean was about to do he rolled his eyes and moved to stand beside the woman before Dean could get there. Putting his fingers on her clothes he siphoned out the gas from the material leaving her clothes clean and dry.

"How'd ya do that?" Dean asked blinking when he realised that there was no need to change the woman's clothes after all. Sam on the other hand smirked. Oh how he wished he could make a comment about Castiel not wanting Dean to see anyone else naked, but he didn't think that would go down too well with the present company.

"I'm an angel Dean. Now would you like me to wake her so you can talk to her?" Castiel asked his fingers hovering over her forehead ready to bring her back, though he was also going to make sure that her mind was cleansed of any thoughts of killing herself.

"Um, yeah sure." Dean replied after a quick glance at his brother who pulled himself together before they both moved so they could be sitting close to her so they could talk, but not close enough to scare her.

Castiel placed his fingers on her forehead and then moved quickly to the other side of the room where he could lean against the wall next to a certain invisible demon. He had a feeling that Crowley's input here could be very useful. If he choose to share it at any rate.

"What-? Where am I? Who are you? What's going on?" The woman asked with a start as she sat up and started to look around frantically. What had happened? One minute she was fine, and then the next, oh god, she had tried to- No that wasn't who she was. Then why-?

"It okay. Your safe here. We're friends. Can you tell us your name?" Sam asked in a gentle tone. Dean liked to leave this sort of touchy feely crap to him. Sammy was such a girl, he was so much better at it.

"Holly. What happened?" She answered completely dazed about everything. So much so she took whatever these men said without thought.

"What can you tell us?" Sam asked still in his gentle voice.

"I was fine, then I got a call. He told me to burn myself alive, oh my god, I was going to burn myself alive, why would I do that?" Holly asked turning to him with a frown in her eyes. She was so confused about what was happening here. All she remembered was her mind going all… fuzzy, and all she knew was that she had to do what the voice had told her to do.

"We're gonna figure that out. Can you tell us, do you have a connection to a doctor Jenkins?" Sam asked hoping that Holly would be able to give them a break in the case.

* * *

When Castiel saw that both Dean and Sam were engrossed in talking to the woman he spoke to Crowley, trying his hardest not to move his lips and making sure he kept his tone to one only the demon next to him would be able to hear.

"What is going on Crowley?" He asked not turning to look at him.

"She made a deal with a demon. Azazel to be precise." Crowley replied conversationally, he didn't have to worry about being found out after all.

At that Castiel turned to glare at him. What was he talking about now? Why could Crowley not just give him a straight answer for once? Though well, he knew the answer to that. He was Crowley.

"Don't give me that look Cas. Yes I'm sure. The king of the crossroads right now, remember?" Crowley replied in a mock hurt tone putting his hand to his chest in defence when he caught the look. At that Castiel turned back into the conversation in the room and spoke, overriding what Sam was going to say.

"Holly, I need to ask. What was it the yellowed eyed man wanted from you when you made your deal?" He asked without any preamble making all the Winchesters in the room turn to him and stare. How in the hell did he know she made a deal with yellow eyes? In fact, what did making deals have to do with anything? Dean and Sam had no idea who Azazel truly was, and John, well he knew he had never made a deal with the demon and he couldn't see Mary ever having done anything so stupid. So what was the angel getting at here? What was he accusing his family of doing?

"I what? How do you know about that?" Holly asked in a breathless voice as she stared at Castiel with a scared look in her eyes making the three Winchesters snap back to staring at her, amazed that Castiel had been right.

"Please just answer the question." Castiel said with a small smile on his face, trying to be as gentle as he could.

"He wanted access to my children." Holly whispered in shame.

"Children? Plural?" Castiel asked narrowing his eyes, he was starting to understand what was happening here now. Or at least he thought he did. But there was still one part he couldn't work out.

"Yes, I had twins." Holly replied with a nod to him.

"Do you know where they are now?" He asked with a sigh. He had a feeling that one of them was in the room with them. Though he had thought that Andy's mother had died in a nursery fire just like Mary Winchester had.

"No, I gave them up for adoption. I couldn't look after them. I was young." Holly responded defensively. She didn't want this men to think any less of her for doing what she needed to do. What was best for her boys.

"A word." Dean interrupted moving away from Holly and collecting everyone with his eyes so they all congregated near Castiel, including Andy.

"Andy, you adopted?" He asked with a sigh. He had a feeling he knew the answer to that.

"Err, yeah. You saying she's my biological mom?" Andy asked his eyes going wide as he stared at the woman sitting on the bed with shock still prevalent in her eyes.

"Yes." Dean replied simply.

"And I have a twin who has the same abilities as me?" Andy asked turning to him in disbelief. His world had just been turned upside down. He had a twin he had never known existed.

"Twin brother to be exact." Crowley interjected, though only Castiel could hear him. At that Castiel sighed quickly before cutting his eyes to the demon in a way he hoped was not obvious to anyone else in the room. The look clearly said, get the hell on with it or I will smite you.

"Fine. It's Webber from the diner. Happy now? Azazel has got into his head and has been playing around." Crowley replied with a roll of his eyes. He would have left them to work it out but he was getting bored with this hunt now. He wanted to move onto something fun. Something like winding up Castiel about the whole hand holding stick.

This information Castiel then proceeded to impart to the brothers, who both looked at him with surprise that he knew the answer, but accepted it. Maybe it was another of his angel things, being able to see family connections or something.

John on the other hand frowned at Castiel. he had noticed earlier how it seemed Castiel was talking to no one, and this wasn't the first time he had seen him glaring into what appeared to be empty space before coming up with some answer to a question that as far as he knew, the angel had no way of getting. Just who or where was he getting his information from?


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank rainystv and hybiscus12 for the wonderful reviews.**

 **So here is the next chapter, yet again set in season 2, episode 5 'Simon Said'.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, nor any lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

After a quick discussion it was agreed that Andy would arrange to meet Webber on the bridge outside of town so they could try to talk him out of killing anyone else, not that Dean was to convinced that that was actually going to work, but if it didn't he wasn't sure what they would do. After all it wasn't like they could get the guy locked up or something. But ah what the hell, they would have to see.

Sam Dean and Cas would accompany Andy on his meet, Sam to help him convince Webber to do the right thing and stop killing, and Dean because there was no way in hell he was letting his brother go anywhere near this psycho alone. And of course Castiel was going to go wherever Dean went with this mission. He was the only one who could block either of the twins from infiltrating his mind. John then suggested he stay in an over watch position. Ready to take the shot if it was needed. And Crowley well, rolling his eyes, he agreed to go with him when Castiel stood there and stared at the demon until he did just that.

So everyone had there position and knew what part they were to play. Before leaving Castiel knocked Holly out once more, it was the easiest way to keep her safe. Webber couldn't get her to kill herself if she couldn't hear him after all. So once that was done the five of them moved out, Andy, Castiel, Sam and Dean getting into the impala and John climbing into his truck which Crowley appeared in the passenger seat of. Once they were all ready, they set off. And when they got to the right fork in the road Dean carried on driving the impala down to the bridge while John branched off to go and set up his vantage point and gun.

And so the scene was set. All they needed now was their final player.

* * *

Webber's car rumbled onto the bridge and the engine cut out with about twenty feet between him and the four men standing in front of the impala. Climbing out he simultaneously smiled at his brother while narrowing his eyes at the other three. He had been told about two of them, but the third was a mystery to him.

"Andy, why'd you bring them with you?" He asked without any preamble. This was the time he had been told he could share his secret with his brother. Tell him who they truly were. Show him the wonders they could do at each other's side.

"They're my friends Webber. Sam he has powers like we do." Andy replied his voice a little shaky as he faced his murdering twin brother. But this was what they agreed. He would talk with Sam's help.

"And how do you know I have powers?" Webber asked his eye brightening at the thought that maybe _he_ had already shown his brother the way.

"You're my brother, right? My twin brother?" Andy asked just to make sure that this was who he really was and it wasn't some crazy lie cooked up by the Winchesters.

"Did _he_ tell you too?" Webber asked excitement in his voice as he took a step closer to his brother. They were finally going to be together.

"Who?" Andy asked frowning. Who was this 'he' Webber kept talking about?

"The man with the yellow eyes. He comes to me in my dreams. Does he come to you in yours as well? He told me about you. Told me about our connection." Webber replied in a dreamy voice which made a look of disgust pass across Dean's face before he opened his mouth. There was no way he could stay silent when it was **that** demon they were discussing.

"What else has that yellowed eye bastard told you, hu?" He asked confrontationally, though he didn't move from his casual stance leaning against the hood of his car, his hand firmly in Castiel's.

"Silence. We don't these three Andy. Let's send them away." Webber said ignoring Dean as if he was a fly buzzing round his head.

"Yeah that ain't gonna happen." Dean responded with a smirk making Sam turn to him with a bitchface at argumentative tone.

"I said silence." Webber snapped at him, rage appearing in his eyes as well as a stormy look of an unstable mind. At that Sam's bitchface turned into a look that told Dean very clearly to shut up and let him and Andy handle this.

"We don't want any trouble Webber. We just want to talk okay? Find out about the yellow eyed man." Sam said turning back to the man in front of him who turned to look at him, studying him up and down for slightly to long for comfort. He had the air of one trying to decide how he was going to hurt you. Trying to find the best way behind your defences.

"But he doesn't want me to tell you Sam Winchester. He says we're family, but I don't see it. Andy is my only family, not you, and certainly not them." Webber finally replied bringing his eyes up to meet Sam's who refused to show shock at Webber knowing who he truly was.

"Webber the yellowed eyed guy, he is bad news." Sam tried to explain. If he could save this guy, then maybe there would be a chance for him to save himself from whatever was to come. Whatever it was yellow eyes had planned for him and others like him.

"He said you would say that. Do you really think you are so innocent?" Webber asked in a hiss as he moved so he was in Sam's face glaring at him. Trying to intimidate the larger man.

"Why did you kill Doctor Jenkins?" Andy asked getting Webber to turn to him his face changing instantly from confrontation to friendly.

"He separated us. And that bitch, she gave us away Andy. They deserved to die." Webber replied earnestly. He wanted his brother to understand.

"No they didn't. You're insane." Andy responded with sincerity. He couldn't keep this up any more. He couldn't pretend to be friends with this freaking weirdo murder. He may be his brother by blood, but he was not his family.

At those words all friendliness drained from Webber's face and the crazy murderous look returned to his eyes as he spoke loud and clear to all present.

"I'm insane? Me? You're the one who brought a man with a gun to kill me. Oh yes I see you, hiding up there on your hill, thinking you are so safe, but you're not. I am stronger than you brother. If only you practised, you would see what it is we can do. We can make these rats do anything we wish. Getting them to take their own life is as simple as a whisper of thought on the winds in their mind." With that both Sam and Dean involuntarily turned to where there father was lying and saw the reflection of the sunlight on the glass of the gun being turned. In one fluid motion Dean was standing straight, with his gun held in his free hand.

"You let him go right now." He growled at the man in front of him. He was not going to let this guy kill his dad, no way.

"Turn that gun on yourself Dean." Webber hissed at him in return making Dean raise his eye brow.

"Sorry kid. That shit don't work on me. Let my father go right now, or I will pull the trigger." Dean said, giving him one last chance. He didn't want to kill him, but he would if he had to.

"Well then, the question is, who will pull it first, isn't it?" Webber replied a smirk appearing on his face as he stared into Dean's eyes.

Suddenly a shot rang out around the bridge followed a millisecond later by another. And Sam turning at the first to look at Dean saw him standing with his gun aimed straight and true and a look of hard eyed determination on his face. Turning back to Webber, he saw where once the man stood, he now lay, his blood slowly leaking out of the one perfect shot to his chest, and his eyes staring out at nothing while a defiant sneer was frozen on his face.


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello again. So here is the next chapter, again set in season 2, episode 5 'Simon Said'.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't won Supernatural.**

* * *

John lay on the grass. His rifle set up in front of him and watched the scene play out on the bridge through the scope, his finger resting lightly on the trigger ready to take the shot if he thought either of his sons were being threatened in anyway. He couldn't hear the words, but he could see the body language of the five men down there. Castiel was standing as he always seemed to be, at the ready for the slightest hint of danger, and holding Dean's hand who was standing next to him with casual indifference to what was playing out in front to him. A sure sign, he knew, that his eldest son was on high alert. The more causal Dean was the more ready he was to act. It was his way of lulling the enemy into a false sense of security, and it was one that worked well. Sam on the other hand he could tell, was being cautious but earnest. And watching from this far away, without words in alter his thoughts, he could see what Castiel meant when he said that the two of them worked well together. They complimented each other to a tee. And so he lay there and watched. Or at least he did until he heard as clear as day the words from the stranger ring out around their setting.

"I'm insane? Me? You're the one who brought a man with a gun to kill me. Oh yes I see you, hiding up there on your hill, thinking you are so safe, but you're not. I am stronger than you brother. If only you practised, you would see what it is we can do. We can make these rats do anything we wish. Getting them to take their own life is as simple as a whisper of thought on the winds in their mind."

He had only the time to think 'oh crap' before he found himself turning the gun around trying to position it under his chin. He fought the feeling with everything he had, but the voice was in his head, egging him on, telling him to do it. Telling him to put the gun against his skin and pull the trigger, it was too strong for him. And that alone was a scary thought. He was John Winchester, he had fought more monsters than he could count, and yet he couldn't fight the ideas seeping into his own mind. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop from pulling the trigger, and in that last moment of his life he thought not about saving himself but that he hoped his boys would be alright, he even found himself sending a quick prayer to that effect to the angel at Dean's side.

"Look after my boys Castiel, please protect them."

And then, as he felt his finger curl towards the trigger, he closed his eyes, ready to accept his fate.

* * *

Crowley was getting rather bored watching the show below him. He wanted to be down there, wanted to hear what was being said this time. It was important to the story of the Winchesters brothers after all. But that changed when he heard the voice of Webber call out and he saw John turn the gun on himself. Oh daddy bear fought it, he could see that. But he also knew that he wouldn't win. So he waited, waited for what he knew would happen from reading the books. One of those down on the bridge would shoot Webber to save the one up here. But as he watched he heard John's prayer to feathers and he saw John close his eyes, and he knew he had given up the fight. He stood there and watched as John's fingered curled towards the trigger, waiting for them to save him. But it never happened. Instead as he watched John press down, starting the mechanism to release the bullet his causally waved his finger.

And as the gun fired it moved. The bullet intended to end John Winchesters life missing him by millimetres.

And John opened his eyes not believing what had happened. He had felt some force move the gun in his hands even as he tried to correct it to make the bullet travel true. It was a force greater than if someone had just pushed it away. That was a force he could have combated. No that force, the force that had saved his life was he was sure supernatural in origin. But before he could process this another shot rang out bringing his eyes down to the bridge with his heart in his mouth to see that both his boys still stood. Dean with his gun in hand and Webber on the floor. Dean had shot him. He had killed a human to save his life. There was no way his son would miss at that range. Dean was a crack shot, he had made sure of that. But the idea that he had pulled the trigger in the hopes of saving him, that was something John had not expected from his eldest son. Not after the way he had been behaving of late. And that was something John wasn't sure what to do with. As such he let out the breath he had been holding and forced himself to act natural. If there were some supernatural thing round here he didn't want it to see that he was affected in any way with what had occurred.

And Crowley watching him just rolled his eyes. What was it about the bloody Winchesters and the whole suppressing emotion crap?

* * *

"Dean he's dead." Sam said into the silence that followed the sound of the two shots. He didn't need to go over to Webber to know that fact.

"I know." Dean responded in a neutral tone. He would not, no could not, show emotion for that man.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked turning to him. He wasn't sure what he expected Dean to say after he had killed a guy, but it wasn't that.

"Fine." Dean replied still in his monotone voice.

"And dad? Is he-?" Sam asked in a begging tone looking at Dean as if he had all the answers. Though when Dean turned to the angel at his side Sam's eyes followed.

At the question Castiel shut his eyes. He had heard John's last desperate prayer to save Sam and Dean rather than himself and for that he commended the man. It seemed he was more like Dean than he had thought, putting his family first. But right now he needed to find out if Crowley had done his job and kept the man alive, because Castiel knew that that would be the only way that John Winchester would be walking away from this one. And so he searched for John's soul, wondering what he would find. Luckily he found it still very much inside of his living body.

"He is still alive. His shot missed." He said opening his eyes and flicking them between Dean and Sam with a smile on his lips.

"He doesn't miss." Dean murmured with a frown trying to work out how it was his father was still alive. Cos he would have bet everything he had on the fact that he was dead. That he had been to slow to save him.

"Like you then." Sam responded with a smile trying to lighten the mood any way he could. For all he had just witnessed his brother kill a man, he knew he had good reasons for doing it, and had he had the gun in his hand, Sam felt that he too would have pulled the trigger on Webber to save their father. Because for all he pissed him off to no end, he was still there dad.

"Andy, I'm sorry, but I had to." Dean said, ignoring Sam and turning to the other man on the bridge who was staring at the dead body with wide eyes. As if he couldn't believe that this was real.

"I understand. He may have been my brother Dean, but he was crazy, and a little creepy. I never really even knew the guy." Andy replied after a minute, tearing his eyes from the corpse and turning to Dean. Looking in the elder brothers eyes he could see the turmoil that pulling that trigger had caused him. He didn't want to make Dean feel worse about what he had had to do. It was done, there was nothing any of them could do to change that now.

"Well at least you still got your mom." Sam interjected when Dean didn't say anymore. It seemed sorry was as far as he could go.

"Yeah, I've never really had one of those before." Andy replied with a small smile at the thought of getting to know his birth mother. If she wanted to get to know him at any rate.

"They can be pretty awesome." Dean said softly with a small smile appearing on his face making Sam look at him with a longing to know what it was that Dean was thinking of with respect to their mother. The mother he had never really known.

"I hope so." Andy responded matching soft smile for soft smile.

"The police will be here soon, I mean they had to have heard that in town. We need to go." Sam said interrupting the touching moment to go to the practical. He felt uncomfortable thinking about the one thing he would never know. A mother's love. He did not like to be reminded of what he had never nor ever would have.

"Don't worry about it. I can cover that for you." Andy responded turning to him with his friendly look.

"No Andy, you can't take the blame." Sam replied with sincerity. They couldn't let Andy go to jail for something they did after all.

"Who said anything about me taking the blame? I can manipulate people's minds Sam. Don't worry I will sort it all. Why don't you guys head off? The less they see of you the better I'm guessing." Andy answered with a shake of his head. Did Sam really forget what he could do?

"Yeah, thanks." Dean said nodding to Andy and sharing a look before he turned to go towards the car, with his hand still firmly held in Castiel's. He had forgotten all about the angel at his side, all he knew was that from him he felt a silent companionship. Cas would never question his actions after the fact he was sure. He would never judge him, at least he hoped not. And that alone was a novel idea for Dean. He after all judged himself constantly.

"Anytime." Andy said to Dean's retreating back before turning to Sam with a smile and a nod as the younger Winchester, looking once more at the guy, trying to find something to say but finding no words, nodded back and followed his brother to the car. It was time they got on the road, they had solved this case. It was time to move on.


	39. Chapter 39

**Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank rainystv, AFanGirlof5sos, deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover and hybiscus12 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, still set in season 2 episode 5 'Simon Said' but at the very end.** **I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Dean pulled the impala into the parking lot of the motel to find their dad was already there leaning against his truck, his bag already packed and in the back. For a fleeting moment Dean wondered if he was going to go off and leave them again. Start his hunt for the yellow eyed demon once more, and what shocked him was he wasn't completely sure if he would be glad or not if he did. What did that mean? But no, he wouldn't think about it now, right now they needed to get out of there, maybe they should go to Bobby's or something. Anywhere that wasn't here. He did not want to think about the human life he had just ended.

* * *

John straightened when the impala pulled to stop beside him. He wasn't sure what to say to his eldest son. How was he to thank the boy for saving his life? Luckily he didn't have to say anything. For Sam got out of the passenger side and grabbed him into hug.

"I'm so glad you're alive dad. We thought we'd lost you." Sam said as he pulled his dad into a hug, the tears he hadn't let show at the time in his eyes as he remembered how he had felt when he thought his father was gone.

"Take more than that to get rid of me son." John murmured slapping Sam's back and smiling at the feel of the love his son was showing him.

"I'll go pack our stuff." Was all Dean said before turning and walking away from the other two family members, he was followed unsurprisingly by his angel who needed to go and wake Holly up and tell her what had happened.

"He's happy too. He'll come round." Sam said watching their dad watch Dean's retreating back, before he followed him into the room. He needed to grab his duffle as well after all.

"Hope so." John mumbled under his breath. He wasn't sure how to deal with all the things that had happened on this trip. What they all needed was a safe place to rest, a place where they could all talk. He needed to clear the air with Dean and Castiel. He just wasn't sure how to go about it.

* * *

Castiel had followed Dean inside and he stood watching him pack his bag. He knew Dean did not want to talk, not yet. No Dean always talked the best to him when they were sitting together in a bar when there was no one else around. But talk they most certainly needed to do and soon. He watched Sam come in and grab his stuff speaking to Holly with a smile and handing her Andy's number. She had wakened in shock and he wasn't sure how much of what he had told her she had taken in. But if she and Andy spoke then that would be good, though he was pretty sure that all there was in the future for the two of them was heartbreak. He after all knew that only one of the special children survived the first time round, he just hoped that this time he could change that, and not just to save Sam anymore. He would like to be able to save Andy to, he wasn't a bad human after all. He didn't deserve what he had been pulled into. But then again none of Azazel's 'children' did.

* * *

Sam had hoped he could talk to Dean once they were in the room, maybe get him to speak to their dad, but one look at the way his brother was moving around the room and he knew that wasn't gonna happen just yet. With a sigh he set about gathering his stuff together and talking to the woman sat on the bed with a dazed look still on her face.

* * *

Once they were all packed and said goodbye to Holly they moved as one out the door to find John standing there still, waiting for them. He opened his mouth to speak but at just that moment Dean's phone went off. Pulling it out of his pocket he answered it managing to avoid his dad's eyes as he did so.

"Hello?... Ellen. What's going on?...Yeah, we'll be right there." He said and ending the call before turning to the four people stood around watching him.

"Ellen wants to talk to us." He said just in case they hadn't worked that one out from his side of the conversation.

"Then let's go to the Roadhouse." John replied in a decisive voice turning to get into his truck.

"Yeah sounds like get fun." Dean muttered under his breath at the thought that now there was no chance of their dad leaving them, and as such he might just have to talk to him. And he might just have to come up with some damn quick excuses for the things that had happened here, not least the whole holding an angels hand crap. Oh great just what he wanted, a disappointed lecturer from the man who let him die. Could this day get any better? Well at least at Ellen's there would be copious amounts of whiskey to down.

* * *

Sam waited until they were on a straight bit of road and he could see that having the impala under his hands had relaxed his brother until he spoke. He choose his words with care, there was an angel in the back after all and Dean had just violated one of the Ten Commandments. He had no idea how this would change Castiel's whole Dean is the embodiment of humanity belief, though he reckoned that the angels personal feelings for his brother would not change at all. But that he would have to ask the angel when they were alone. Dean wouldn't take kindly to that conversation. So first talk to his brother, if he would speak which he doubted, this was Dean after all, but he had to try.

"Dean you all right?" He asked in his gentle I'm here for you voice which Dean recognised.

"Peachy Sammy. Why shouldn't I be?" Dean answered rolling his eyes at his brother. I mean seriously? What kind of question was that?

"You just killed a man." Sam said as gently as he could, but he also knew he couldn't skirt around the edges of this one. He needed to be upfront if he was going to get answers from Dean rather than evasiveness.

"I did what needed to be done Sam, that's all." Dean growled at him. His hands tightening on the wheel his only outward show of emotion.

"Yeah but-" Sam started to say. There was so much more to discuss.

"But nothing. It's done, end off." Dean snapped back before reaching over and twisting the volume knob on the stereo and turned up the music in the car so loud that no one could speak, and he could drown out the thoughts and the memory of Webber's face as he pulled the trigger. Though he knew if he was ever in that situation again he would do the same. What he wondered was what that realisation would do his relationship with Cas. I mean he was an angel with the whole thou shalt not kill creed, and he had just committed murder, sure Cas hadn't said anything about it, nor seemed to be disappointed in him for it, hell for a moment there he could have sworn that Cas supported him, but he had still done it. And he had had time to think now, why would an angel still be there for him after what he had done? Why was he still with them? What would happen now?


	40. Chapter 40

**Hello again. Here's another chapter for you from the end of season 2 episode 5 'Simon Said'. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

The impala, followed immediately by John's truck, pulled up in the parking lot of Harvelle's Roadhouse at close to midnight. Though the lights in the bar where still on, they seemed muted somehow, as if all the customers had left and only the family were there. Dean climbed out of the impala and went round the back to grab his bag with Sam meeting him at the trunk. But before Dean could turn towards the door he felt a hand on his arm, turning he found himself looking into the face of his father. Sam took the scene in with barely a glance and grabbed Castiel's arm and hauled him after him. If there dad wanted to speak to Dean, now would be a perfect time for him to talk to the angel.

* * *

John had had many hours alone to think about what he was going to say to Dean, there was so much they needed to discuss, but even now he wasn't sure what words were going to pass his lips. All he knew was that they needed to talk.

"Dean, a word." It wasn't a question, it was an order and as much as Dean would love to refuse it, but he saw that they were alone. It would be better that way he guessed, he really didn't want Sam to witness whatever riot act there father was about to read him.

"Fine." He replied in a belligerent tone as he turned to lean against the open trunk of the impala and crossing his arms.

"You shot that boy to save me." John said simply watching Dean, waiting for a reply. When all Dean did was raise his eyebrow and stare at him he realised he was going to have to say more.

"Why?" He barked, demanding an answer.

"You're family." Dean replied simply. That was the underlying truth. He may not be too happy with his dad right now, but he was still his dad.

"I'm glad you think so." John replied with a faint smile on his lips before he turned his head away and took a deep breath as he prepared to say what was next on his things to discuss with Dean.

"So you and Castiel hu? When did that happen?" he asked in an as Casual voice as he could muster when discussing his eldest son in a relationship with a male angel.

"It's none of your god damn business." Dean growled back. Okay so there was nothing going on between him and Cas, but the way his dad had just assumed pissed him off. He didn't even ask Dean what was going on, just when it happened. I mean what did that matter?

"True, I just don't want you to get hurt, son." John replied as gently as he could as he turned back and looked Dean in the eyes. Forcing down everything inside him that screamed at him to forbid Dean to ever see the being again. That would just alienate his son even more than it seemed he already had.

"He's the one that brought me back from the dead dad, what makes you think he'll hurt me? Or is it you just don't like the idea that we're together." Dean argued. Did he really think that Cas could ever hurt him? He was an angel for god's sake, the angel who had saved his worthless life.

"You're free to be with whoever you like Dean. I just wish you had told me." John replied in a carefully measured voice hoping his son would see he was trying to understand. Trying to be the supportive parent he may not have always been with Dean, or Sam for that matter.

"Well you weren't around to tell." Dean responded bitterly finally getting John's back up.

"I didn't know you were alive or I would have been." He growled back at his son before closing his eyes and silently cursing himself. He was supposed to be having a calm conversation so he and Dean could get back the relationship they had had before… or as close to it as they could get at any rate.

"There's nothing going on between us dad." Dean finally sighed out. He didn't want to argue with the man. Hell he wasn't even sure if he was still pissed at the guy for letting him die. He didn't know what he felt anymore, all he knew was he was tired of all this shit and he just wanted a drink and some rest. There was too much going on, and his father's apparent acceptance to him being in a relationship with a male angel was just making his head spin.

"I saw you holding hands." John replied with a frown on his face. How could Dean say there was nothing going on when it was obvious to anyone with eyes that he and Castiel had some kind of connection?

"So he could keep the Jedi twins from my head." Dean explained, anything to get into the bar quicker, he really needed a drink now.

"Okay. Well I just want you to know that if anything does happen, I'm okay with it." John said not completely believing his son on that. But maybe it was all new and Dean wasn't yet ready to discuss it with him. He could understand that. So he wanted to make sure that when Dean was ready to share he knew he would be there for him. Because he would. Dean's death had made John realise that he may not have always been there for his sons, and being with them on this case made him realise that maybe he didn't know them as well as he thought he did.

"Whatever, I need a drink." Dean replied with a shake of his head turning and grabbing his bag before heading towards the porch. He couldn't quite believe that those words had just come out of his dads mouth, cos all he had imagined John would say about it all, that wasn't anywhere on the list.

* * *

Castiel was confused when Sam pulled him away from Dean but he didn't resist. He was Sam's friend too after all.

"what is it Sam?" he asked once they reached the porch and out of hearing of Dean and John, or at least hearing for a normal human, Castiel of course could hear every word and was listening in on their conversation as well as talking to Sam. The joys of being an angel.

"I need to ask you something, something about Dean." Sam replied in a low tone, even if he was far enough away that Dean wouldn't hear he didn't want anyone else to either. I mean this was a tricky subject to discuss, but he needed answers. He needed to know what to do. I mean he had decided to make sure he emulated Dean because of what Castiel had said about him, but then he went and killed Webber, so what did that mean? Was it still the right thing to do?

"What is it?" Castiel asked turning his blue eyes on Sam and looking at him as if he was staring into his soul, which Sam had no idea if he was or not.

"What are your thoughts on what he did earlier?" He asked taking a deep breath and hoping Castiel wouldn't smite him or something.

"Why?" Castiel asked with a frown and tilting his head. Why was Sam so interested in what had happened on the bridge?

"Well you're an angel and all-" Sam started to explain making Castiel's eyes widen in realisation. He remembered having a similar discussion with Dean the first time round, just after he had pulled him from hell. Smiling he cut of Sam's words.

"I am. Read the bible Sam. I do not have fluffy wings and a halo, I am a solider, and I am fighting for humanity." He replied with a smile.

"Right. So what happened is okay?" Sam asked with a frown. He wasn't sure he completely understood what Castiel was saying there.

"Sam, why are you asking me this?" Castiel asked with a sigh. He had an idea of what Sam was getting at, but he wasn't sure what he would be able to tell him.

"I want to know if because he killed a guy Dean's going to end up in hell." Sam said in a rush finally having spoken the words that were worrying away in his head.

"Dean does not deserve to go to hell Sam. Not now, not ever." Castiel replied with complete sincerity. He wished he could say that Dean was not destined for hell, but that would be a lie. He was the righteous man, and as such he had been destined to go there from the being of time.

"Okay, well that's good. Not that I thought he should its just-" Sam answered, rambling a little as he tried to collect his relieved thoughts. He was glad his brother hadn't condemned himself by saving their father.

"Your brother did what he needed to do to protect his family. And that is the most human of acts." Castiel responded cutting Sam off once more. He needed the younger Winchester to know that nothing had changed in his eyes, or in the eyes of heaven and hell.

"Right so he's still the saviour of humanity then?" Sam asked just to make sure. It was his roundabout way of also asking if Castiel was going to be sticking round with them. He still didn't know exactly what was going on between his brother and his angel, but that was not something he was going to ask Castiel. No that he would demand Dean tell him. But whatever it was he didn't want Castiel just up and leaving his brother just as Dean started to open his heart to him. He did not want Dean to go through that kind of pain.

"Yes Sam, he is." Castiel nodded with absolute conviction, making Sam breath out a sigh of relief.

"Okay."

Before Sam can ask any more, Castiel turned quickly towards the parking lot making Sam follow his eyes hoping that his dad and Dean weren't fighting or something. But what he saw instead was Dean walking towards them with a frown in his eyes closely followed by their dad.

"Right lets go see what Ellen wants shall we?" Dean asked as he reaching the other two and without waiting for a response he opened the door to the bar with a determined pull and stepped inside.


	41. Chapter 41

**Hello again my darlings. I would like to thank** **rainystv for the lovely review.**

 **I would also like to say that in the last chapter there was a bit of personal interpretation in the fact that I said the righteous man was destined for hell. My thoughts were that if the first seal to release Lucifer was the righteous man shedding blood in hell then that means that, as the apocalypse was destined to happen, then the righteous man was destined to go to hell, somehow. Though he would still have to be righteous, so if would have to be by nefarious means. And of course I got that Dean was destined to be the righteous man from Gabriel's speech in changing channels where he says something along the lines of 'ever since dad switched on the lights around here we knew it would all end with you two.' to the Winchesters. Though I have a feeling that it was only the archangels that knew that snippet of information. Though you could debate that Azazel did as well I guess.**

 **Anyway enough from me, here is the next chapter, it is the last that is set in season 2, episode 5 'Simon Said'.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Ellen waited until all her visitors had drinks in front of them before leaning against the bar and crossing her arms glaring at each and every one of them as she spoke to her daughter.

"Jo?"

"Hmm?" Jo replied practically falling asleep where she stood, but she really wanted to see what was going to happen here. She hadn't seen her mom like this for a long time.

"Go pull up another case of beer." Ellen said not looking at her daughter but levelling her stare at John who stared back with the same amount of will behind it.

"Mom..." Jo whined, she wanted to see what was gonna happen. Not be sent away like a little child.

"Now, please." Ellen responded with a stern tone her daughter knew better than to question. So with a roll of her eyes Jo went to follow her mom's orders. As soon as she was out of the room Ellen turned to Sam and Dean and spoke.

"You want to tell me about this last hunt of yours?" She asked though her tone suggested more of a demand, and Dean, well he had had enough of people demanding answers from him that day thank you very much. Picking up his whiskey he spoke.

"No. Not really. No offense, it's just kind of a family thing." He said before he downed the liquid in the glass.

"Not anymore." Ellen replied dropping a stack of papers on the bar in front of the Winchester boys all but ignoring their father. She knew she wouldn't get anything out of John after all.

"I got this stuff from Ash. Andrew Gallagher's house burnt down on his six month birthday, just like your house. You think it was the demon both times, don't you? You think it went after Gallagher's family?" she continued switching her eyes between the two. Dean just casually pulled the bottle of whiskey she had left on the bar towards him and refilled his glass.

"Yeah, we think so." Sam replied into the silence. Ellen deserved to know what they were getting into here after all.

"Sam..." John growled from the end of the line of men sitting at the bar. When they had sat he had chosen to sit next to the angel, who unsurprisingly was sitting next to Dean. He wanted to watch there interactions with each other more.

"Why?" Ellen asked ignoring John and focusing her glare on Sam in the hopes of making him answer her question.

"None of your business." Dean responded reaching for the bottle once more, but Ellen was quicker than him and grabbed it out of his reach.

"You mind your tongue with me, boy. This isn't just your war, this is war. Now, something big and bad's coming and it's coming fast, and their side holds all the cards. Now, at best all we got is us. Together. No secrets or half-truths here." Ellen snapped at him, turning her laser glare on all the men in front of her making the three humans swallow, she really wasn't someone they wanted to piss off.

"That's not exactly true." Came Castiel's calm voice into the conversation. It was time that he told Ellen a few things he may have neglected before.

"How so?" Ellen asked turning to the one man who seemed to be unafraid of her, and the only one who seemed to be willing to answers questions right then.

"They don't hold all the cards. I have a few tricks up my sleeve. I am an angel and that was how I brought Dean back from the dead. And by working together, we can win." Castiel replied with a smile on his lips, hoping that she wouldn't go against them now she knew the truth.

"You're an angel?" she asked eyebrows raised. No one had ever seen an angel, in fact most hunters believed they didn't exist, but she never said never about anything.

"Yes, Castiel, the angel of Thursday, if you care to look me up." Castiel replied amicably to her.

"So heavens fighting on our side?" She asked hope evident in her voice that they had an honest to god angel with them in this.

"No. I am fighting for humanity, the majority of my family will fight for what is best for themselves or what our father dictated to them. The latter I hope will at some point change their minds and join us, but I can promise you nothing on that. All I can say is I will do everything in my power to stop what will come." Castiel replied with a sigh. If only it was that easy, if only his brothers and sisters remembered now what they had been created to do. To protect humanity, to care for it, not destroy it in the hopes of gaining some paradise that would never come.

"And what is to come?" Ellen asked not sure she truly wanted to the answer but knowing she needed it.

"As you said, war." Castiel replied with a shrug, he wasn't going to go into the whole apocalypse thing, not considering the whole point of him coming to this time was to prevent that from happening.

"Why'd you bring Dean back? Why is he so important? No offense kid." Ellen asked turning to Dean with a shrug.

"Oh none taken." Dean replied with a humourless chuckle. It was a question he still wasn't sure he knew the answer to no matter how many times Cas had explained it to him and his family.

"He has the ability to save humanity." Castiel stated simply his eyes going to Dean with feeling, he knew this conversation was the last thing the hunter needed right now. But it needed to be done.

"Why am I thinking there's more to this than your saying?" Ellen asked with a frown crossing her arms. Cos how could one man be humanity's saviour? Yeah sure he was a good hunter, but there was more to this than that. And she knew it.

"Because there is." Castiel replied without saying anymore. He had told them all he could for now. There were too many unknowns to share any more. Plus the fact he knew little of what happened at this time. He only had Crowley to fall back on for that.

"Then share with the group." Ellen said in a determined voice which effected the angel not at all.

"I can't." Castiel replied with feeling. He wished he could share, he really did. It was at that point Castiel remembered the book of prophecies he had in his pocket, the book which had brought him here, and the first page he had read. "Destiny cannot be changed, but humanity was born with free will. The choices people make can change the path they are walking." He said reciting it almost word for word. It was all he could tell them right now.

"Can you see the future?" Sam asked suddenly into the silence that followed Castiel's statement. There was something not right with this. It was almost as if Castiel was trying to change things from their path somehow. He didn't understand, but he wanted to.

"No. but I have seen a possible outcome. One I am determined to change." Castiel replied with a sad smile as he stared down at his glass. He shouldn't have said that, but he couldn't carry on lying to Sam and Dean.

"What happened?" Sam asked afraid of the answer.

"We lost." Castiel replied simply. There was nothing more to say to that. In that future everyone here was dead expect him and Crowley.

"So what does all this have to do with this latest case?" Ellen asked turning back to her original line of questioning. She knew she would be getting no more out of the angel right then.

"There are people out there, like Andy Gallagher, like me. And um ... we all have some kind of ability." Sam replied trying to explain to her. She was right. They shouldn't have secrets between them.

"Ability?" Ellen asked with frown. Just what was the kid getting at now?

"Yeah. Psychic ability. Me, I have, um, I have visions. Premonitions. I don't know, it's, it's different for everybody. The demon said he had plans for people like us." Sam replied with a shrug refusing to look at his brother. He did not want to see his glaring at him to stop talking.

Not that it would have mattered if he had looked at him. Dean had stopped listening to the conversation going on around him when it switched back to the psychic kids. No he was thinking about what Cas had said, about how destiny could not be changed, but choices could be. What choice had he made in that other future Cas had seen? The one where they had lost? Had he killed Webber then as well? Was he even the guy Cas needed? Cos he really didn't think he was. He wasn't strong enough to save freakin' humanity. Why was it him? He was nothing, why wasn't it Sam or his dad? Either of them would be able to do it so much better than him. Hell if the places had be reversed he was sure his dad would have come up with a solution that didn't involve murdering someone to save him, he no doubt more sensibility he would have just let him die. Oh hell, he needed more drink. With that he pulled the bottle Ellen had placed back on the bar towards his once again empty glass. He was going to get wasted and good luck anyone trying to stop him.

* * *

Once Ellen had gained all the information she could from the Winchesters she offered them the back room to sleep in, though it only had two beds. John took one immediately, he was the oldest after all. Sam suggested Dean take the other, but considering that it looked like Dean was determined to drink the bar dry, Castiel suggested that Sam take it and he would make sure Dean slept somewhere comfortable. With a nod of agreement everyone left the bar leaving Dean and Castiel alone except for their demonic audience who had surprisingly been very quiet throughout the whole conversation. Crowley had had nothing to add, but he had wanted to listen. When he realised that everyone else was gone he teleported himself outside. Might as well give feathers time alone with Squirrel, see if the angel could sort out whatever was going through his stupid head now. And so Crowley settled down to wait. He and Castiel needed to talk, but they needed to do it when everyone was asleep, so he could wait for Dean to unburden himself, or more likely pass out in a drunken stupor.


	42. Chapter 42

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank AFanGirlof5sos, rainystv and hybiscus12 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. You're awesome.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Time for a bit of Dean and Cas I think.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel sat next to Dean watching drink glass after glass of neat whiskey without saying a word. He knew Dean would talk soon enough and he was there, ready to answer him when he was ready. But he was not about to instigate the conversation. That he knew, would just get Dean's back up. So he sat and waited.

"Why you still here Cas?" Dean finally said into the silence of the bar as he stared at the dark liquor in his glass. He had finally got the courage to ask the question which was most prominent on his mind.

"I will always be here for you Dean." Castiel replied with complete sincerity. There was nowhere else he would ever be but at Dean's side.

"Why? And don't give me that you're the freakin' saviour of humanity crap cos I don't believe a word of that shit." Dean replied with a humourless laugh as he emptied his glass once more.

"It's true." Castiel said with a small smile. Why is it that Dean never believed how important he was? Not the first time round, and not this time either.

"No Cas. It's not. I'm not the guy you want. Hell I don't even know what it is you expect me to do." Dean replied quietly, saying the words that had been going round his head for so long. He was drunk enough to finally have the courage to say them to the being next to him, but he wasn't so drunk that he would forget the answer.

"Stay strong and continue fighting. To not give up, no matter what. To protect your family with everything you have." Castiel responded without thought. Listing of the qualities he had always most admired in the man next to him.

"Why's my family so important to you Cas?" Dean asked turning to him squinting his eyes so he could make sure he saw only one angel and could read his facial expressions, such that they were.

"Because you and your brother hold the fate of the world in your hands." Castiel replied. It was time for honesty with Dean. He knew he wouldn't share what he told him tonight with anyone else. He knew Dean after all, and there was no way he would put that sort of weight on another's shoulders, especially if that other was Sam.

At that Dean turned back to his glass and pulled the bottle over once more. He half expected Cas to stop him, telling him he had had enough, but he didn't. As such he refilled his glass and took a good long swig before he spoke again.

"Why'd do ask that woman, Holly, about a deal she made with yellow eyes?" He asked looking at the glass in his hand as he moved it to make the liquid coat the sides.

"Because Azazel's children were not born the way they are. They were made." Castiel stated. He knew what he was saying, and the impact of his words caused Dean to stop moving the glass and just hold it still as he said just one word in question.

"Azazel?"

"Yellow eyes. It's his name." Castiel said with a sigh. He had not meant to tell Dean all of this, but someone needed to know, and Dean was the one he trusted most out of all of those around them. He was his best friend and he would do anything for him. Giving him the answers he asked for seemed a small price to pay.

"What did he do to my brother Cas?" Dean asked in a controlled voice as he gently put his glass on the bar. If he gave into his emotions he would be throwing it across the bar and have the angel pinned to the floor by the throat shouting at him to tell him what had happened to his brother. But if he wanted answers he needed to be in control and not let his emotions take over.

"The what does not matter. Sam is strong and he will fight, as long as he has you at his side supporting him." Castiel replied in a sincere voice. He truly believed that this time they could stop Sam from drinking demon blood. Keep that bitch Ruby from him. And they would, because this time Sam would not die, Castiel would not let him, and Dean would not sell his soul.

"I'll always support Sammy, Cas." Dean growled in response at the idea that there would be a time when he wouldn't. There was no way that Dean would never be at his brother's side, especially now he knew that that demon did something to him. He would protect him and he would make sure he was fine, no matter what it took.

"I know." Castiel said with a smile at Dean's protectiveness. Even after all they had gone through that protection had been there, right up until Dean swung death's scythe and chopped off Sam's head.

"Is that why you need me? To stop Sam becoming like Max and… Webber?" Dean asked finding it hard to get the second name out of his closing throat. How could he say the name of the kid he had killed in revenge? How could anyone, especially the angel next to him, be so calm when he had done that? Killed not in defence, but revenge.

"It's not the only reason no, but it is one of them. Together you are stronger than you could ever know, believe me, I have seen it." Castiel replied simply. What more could he say? It was a well-known fact in the future he had come from. Together the Winchesters had the power to change destiny.

"What'd ya mean?" Dean asked frowning at that. What did Cas mean when he said he had seen it?

"I have seen the pair of you hunt since I brought you back." Castiel quickly said. He had slipped up, let his memories from the future influence his words. He would need to keep a check on doing that.

"Yeah about that, how is it you're the only angel on our side?" Dean asked. That puzzled him. Why was it Cas had suddenly decided to side with them after god knows how many years following heaven's rules? What had happened that suddenly changed his mind? And why was he the only one to leave the fold?

"I may be the only angel currently fighting, but I am not the only angel who has left heaven." Castiel responded thinking of the other angel he knew was on earth. He would have to find Gabriel at some point. It would be useful if they could get an archangel on their side, but considering he wasn't there for when Dean convinced him to join them the first time round he wasn't sure what it would take to get him to join their cause. But he would work on that. He was sure that the book in his pocket would help, it was from their father after all. And Gabriel loved his family, even if he had run away from it.

"Gonna explain that sentence?" Dean asked with the raise of an eyebrow at the idea of other angels down here running round doing god knows what.

"No." Castiel responded simply. There was a time and place for everything after all. And now was not the time to bring up Gabriel, if he did Dean would no doubt want to go and hunt him down, and that would not end well, for any of them.

"Great." Dean responded humourlessly as he raised the glass once more to his lips and drank deeply. He still had questions for the angel at his side, but he knew that some he would never be able to voice. Like the ones about what would happen to him now, now he had murdered. So instead he turned his mind to the other thing that didn't settle quite right with him.

"Why's my dad not dead Cas?" He asked ending the silence once more.

"You saved him Dean." Castiel replied hoping that he could get the man to believe him, though he was sure that Dean would not. He wasn't stupid after all, and he was the one who fired the second shot.

"No. I pulled the trigger as a reaction to hearing the shot from his gun. I couldn't do it before. Couldn't kill the kid without a solid reason… why's he not dead?" Dean asked turning to Cas and staring into his blue eyes begging him to tell him the truth, not to try and give him some platitude or lie.

"His shot missed." Castiel replied with an internal sigh. He knew Dean wouldn't believe that, but he couldn't tell him about Crowley, could he? It hadn't gone well the last time he had worked with the king of hell and Dean had found out after all.

"He doesn't miss. Just tell me Cas. Did you do it? Did you save my dad?" Dean asked in a begging tone, hoping Cas had some reason for the thing he couldn't explain. And Castiel, he couldn't lie to Dean anymore. But he knew he had to choose his words carefully. There was a fine line he was walking here.

"No. I have a… friend who is working with me to change the course of events. It was him who saved your father." He said hoping Dean would leave it at that.

"Why'd your friend not show himself?" Dean asked, now he had the scent of truth he wanted it all.

"Like me, he is supernatural in origin. He did not feel that your father would take too kindly to his appearance, but know, he is always around when I am not. Keeping your family alive is our one and only priority right now." Castiel replied with such assurance that Dean nodded at his words. While he may not know this friend of Cas' it seemed the angel trusted him with his family's life, and as Dean trusted Cas he guessed he was going to have to trust his friend as well.

"So this friend got a name?" He asked, it was always good to know who your trusting after all.

"Yes, but I think it best I don't tell you it." Castiel replied with a frown. If he told Dean Crowley's name he could easily find out that he is currently the king of the crossroads, and that would not go down well with any of the Winchesters at this point.

"Why?" Dean asked suddenly cautious of this friend once more.

"Names have power Dean. And some powers are best left undisturbed." Castiel replied pulling an idea from the pop culture Metatron had put in his head to come up with a reasonable answer to that question.

"You know you sound like some bad fantasy novel right?" Dean asked raising his eyebrow once more with a chuckle at Cas' response.

"Yes." Castiel replied with a smile of his own, glad Dean was taking it with humour rather than demanding answers.

Silence again descended as Dean took in all this new information and he finished the whiskey in his glass. He filled it up once more before he spoke.

"You think we can win?" He asked in an offhanded tone as if the answer was of no consequence, though Castiel knew differently. As such he reached out and placed his hand over Dean's empty one on the bar as he replied.

"I do. I believe in you Dean. I always have and I always will. I know you will choose the right path."

"You know if I was Sam I would question that sentence to find out where that belief comes from." Dean replied looking down at the hand on top of his and causally turning his round so his fingers played with Castiel's. Stroking them and moving them, the angels hand didn't move just let him do as he wished.

"But you're not Sam." Castiel responded in a gentle tone looking down at their hands also and trying to mimic Dean's movements with his own.

"No I'm not. So I'm gonna take you at your word." Dean replied after watching their hands dance for a minute. At the end of his sentence he clasped his hand tight, interlocking their fingers once more, stilling all movement, the pressure of his hand giving credence to his words.

"Thank you." Castiel replied making sure his fingers were perfectly situated with Dean's before relaxing into silence.

At that Dean sat and drank, holding the angel's hand. He had no idea what it meant, just that he felt better when Cas was at his side, and having contact, it made him feel that maybe, just maybe, he could do everything the angel wanted him too. It was strange, he knew in most people's minds holding hands would equate to romantic feelings or some crap like that, but with Cas it was different. The angel didn't expect him to kiss him or jump him. No, with Cas it was more a sense of reassurance that he was there for him. And Dean liked that. Having someone who would be there for him, no matter what. It was a strange feeling, depending on another, but he was coming to realise that it was fast becoming addictive. He needed to be careful of that. No one ever stayed, he was on his own, and he needed to remember that. With that thought he pulled his hand out of Cas' and down his drink before turning to the angel next to him with a sunny smile.

"Right, I think I should sleep. I'm gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow." He said glad Cas hadn't seemed to find anything unusual about his behaviour.

"Where are you sleeping this evening?" Castiel asked tilting his head at the man.

"I'm guessing baby." Dean replied with a shrug and attempted to stand only to find himself toppling towards Cas. Seemed he had had more to drink than he thought.

"Then allow me."

With that Dean found himself in the backseat of his car and Cas sitting in the front looking at him.

"I could have walked you know." He said after blinking a couple of times to make sure he wasn't going crazy. Damn angel transportation was disorienting, especially when you have drunk most of a bottle of whiskey.

"Sleep Dean." Castiel said in a gentle tone with a smile for his human charge.

With that Dean found his eyelids falling closed, he wasn't sure if it was due to the amount of alcohol he had drunk or if the angel with him was using his mojo. But either way he found himself slipping into a dreamless sleep.

And once Castiel was sure he was asleep he flew out of the car and back into the bar to find Crowley sitting in the seat Dean had just vacated with a much better brand of whiskey in front of him.

"Drink feathers? We need to talk."


	43. Chapter 43

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank AFanGirlof5sos, rainystv, deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover, Animegirl1279 and hybiscus12 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

 _Then…_

 _And once Castiel was sure Dean was asleep he flew out of the car and back into the bar to find Crowley sitting in the seat Dean had just vacated with a much better brand of whiskey in front of him._

 _"Drink feathers? We need to talk."_

 _Now…_

Castiel didn't answer the question Crowley had posed, and instead settled himself onto the stool next to the demon.

"What do you want Crowley?" He asked simply. The demon had been all too quiet for his liking throughout the evening and the explanations. He had even left him and Dean alone in a strangely out of character gesture of privacy.

"You disappoint me Castiel. I go to all that trouble of saving daddy Winchester's life, and do I even get a thank you in return? No it's all what do you want. Really Cas? Is that all you think of me?" Crowley asked shaking his head with a look of disappointment on his face as he looked at the angel by his side.

Castiel on the other hand wasn't buying it for a second. He just rolled his eyes at the demon, but he did have a point.

"Yes." Castiel replied to Crowley's question as he grabbed the bottle of whiskey and poured himself a glass, he felt he might just need something to help him through this conversation. Once he had taken a sip he continued. "But I do thank you for saving John's life. It would have crucified Dean if he believed he had failed to save him."

"Yes well, I am here to help, even if it on occasion goes against my better judgement." Crowley responded with a smile at the angel as he raised his glass in a cheers motion and they both drank.

"Though of course, such a sacrifice of my character in the pursuit of the good of the world, I feel does deserve, maybe, some reward." Crowley continued as he lowered his glass back to the bar making Castiel sigh internally, and here it was. What Crowley really wanted from him for all the help he had been giving them. He knew with the demon nothing came for free after all.

"Such as?" He asked simply. It was best to find out what the demon wanted before he said no. it would give him an idea of what Crowley's angle was, what game he was playing now. The fact he was playing some game was not in question in the angel's mind. He knew Crowley too well to believe he ever did anything out of the goodness of his heart, mainly because he didn't really have one.

"The next time the Winchesters spilt, I want to go with the hardy boys." Crowley said simply with a normal smile on his lips making Castiel frown.

"Why? They can't see you, nor will they know you are there." He replied. It wasn't like Crowley would be able to influence either Sam or Dean, make them do his bidding, when they didn't know he was there, unless… maybe that was his plan? Reveal himself to the brothers and get them on his side? He did know what was going to happen after all, what with his knowledge of the supernatural books. Castiel couldn't allow that to happen. It had been bad enough when Ruby had come between the brothers, he would not let the role now be played by the demon he himself had brought to their doorstep.

"true, but even if I'm just watching them running round trying to solve cases its far more interesting that watching daddy dearest stare at a wall plotting a revenge he'll never get to take." Crowley replied with honesty in his eyes. Looking at the angel he saw that he was going to have to give him some more incentive to trust him with his precious Dean. "Please Cas, even if Dean and Sam can't hear me, I can listen to their banter. I miss that at times you know, the back and forth of those two always was entertaining if a little baneful in places." He finished with staring into Castiel eyes as he did so in the hopes that the angel would believe him.

And Castiel found himself weakening, he knew that Dean wouldn't choose Crowley over him, or at least he hoped so, he was his best friend after all. And well it would be good for Sam and Dean to work together alone as it were. Then there was the fact that he couldn't see them separating any time soon, so the question was rather academic in his mind. Was there really any harm in agreeing to Crowley's request? He did not want to turn the demon against him after all. He knew far too much to be allowed to become his enemy right now.

"You promise you wouldn't show yourself to them or interact in any way?" Castiel asked. If he could get Crowley to make some kind of deal with him to that effect then he knew he wouldn't break it. Crowley may well be the king of hell, but he had got that role built on his reputation and his honesty when it came to his deals. There was no way he would ever jeopardise that. He had a certain honour code that he would always adhere too, and he would use that against the demon next to him to make sure that the Winchesters remained safe.

"Oh don't worry feathers, I'm not going to try and steal your boy toy, scouts honour." Crowley replied with a smirk lifting to fingers to his forehead in the solute of the boy scouts.

"I don't believe you were ever a scout." Castiel answered dryly at Crowley's choice of words.

"How you wound me, I could have been." Crowley responded with his hand over his heart and mock hurt on his face.

"No you couldn't, the scouts didn't come into existence until you were already long dead and a demon." Castiel answered with a smirk of his own at catching Crowley out on that one. The demon just rolled his eyes at the angel next to him and spoke.

"Minor detail. But you don't have to worry Cas. I promise not to show myself to the boys and only act if the situation is one of life and death. I'll even give that to you in writing if you'd like, make a deal out of it. Then you know I could never go back on my word." Crowley said with complete honesty. After all there were more than just the Winchester boys in the world, and there were other ways for his plans to come to fruition.

Castiel was quiet for a second as he thought over Crowley's words. There didn't seem to be any loop holes in it that he could see, and as he said, he doubted the Winchesters would be separating soon, so it should be fine.

"Very well. if and when the Winchesters next separate you can go with Sam and Dean and I will accompany John, but only for a short while, for one case, understood?" He finally said glaring at Crowley so he would know that if he went back on his word he would hunt him down and destroy him. In every sense of the word.

"Yes sir." Crowley replied smirked as he snapped of a smart salute to the angel. One case was all he would need.

"Good. Now I'm going to go and make sure everyone is sleeping well." Castiel said standing and finishing his drink.

At that Crowley just shook his head as he responded. "You do that Cas. Go watch over squirrel until morning is light. I can keep an eye on the other two for you."

"Thank you Crowley, I will see you in the morning." With that there was a flutter of wings and Castiel left the building, and Crowley knew if he was to go and look, he would find him sitting in the front seat of the impala, watching over his charge.

"Oh yes you will Castiel, you will certainly see me in the morning." Crowley muttered to himself, he then realised he was starting to sound like a bad villain in a bond film. As such he stayed silent in his seat, causally finishing his glass of whiskey as he made sure that Castiel was truly gone and wouldn't be returning any time soon. Once done he stood and teleported himself into Ash's room. Looking over he saw the man passed out on a couch in the corner, so with a smirk on his face he made his way over to Ash's computer and hit a few keys, changing a piece of data here and there before setting the man's demon searching program to run once more. That should make them all go into overdrive come morning. Oh yes, it was time for him to spend some quality time with the Winchester boys, work on his strategy, work out how to get what **he** wanted from this little voyage into the past. With a nod to himself he teleported back to the bar and made himself comfortable with the bottle and the next supernatural book. If all went to plan then it wouldn't be long before Chuck couldn't over look his involvement in this story. And then the real fun could begin.


	44. Chapter 44

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover, AFanGirlof5sos, hybiscus12 and thefriendlyguy63 for all the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, it is set at the beginning of Season 2, episode 6, 'No Exit'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Dean woke to the feel of the sun's warmth on his face. Squinting he tried to open his eyes only to find the bright light caused pain to sear through his retinas and into his brain, with an involuntary moan he turned his face away from the light and into the soft leather seats of the impala. Before he could even try make himself fall back to sleep in the vain hope of sleeping off his hangover he felt two fingers touch his forehead, and suddenly all the pain was gone and his mind was crystal clear once more.

"How are you feeling now?" Castiel asked from the front seat making Dean Blink open his eyes and look around as he remembered where he was and why he was there.

"Awesome. You are definitely the best hangover cure ever invented." Dean replied turning back to smile at the angel and catch his eyes to give him a look of thanks.

"You are welcome Dean. Though I'm not sure that curing hangovers was the exact reason my father gave the angels healing powers." Castiel replied dryly, he was glad to see Dean smile after all that had happened yesterday.

"So what's the plan for today?" Dean asked as he chuckled at Cas' response.

"Your father and brother are just coming to join you to discuss that it seems." Castiel replied with a nod towards a side door which opened as Dean turned to look, and out stepped John and Sam.

"Awesome." Dean murmured, moving to climb out of the back seat of the car and try to be at least a little bit presentable. "So, where you boys heading next?" John asked as he saw his oldest son climb out of the back of his car and stretch his muscles only to be followed by the angel who seemed to watch his every move.

"Los Angeles, California." Dean replied with a perfectly straight face making Sam look at him with confusion. Since when had Dean had time to find them a new case?

"What's in L.A?" He asked his brother wondering what he was up to now.

"Young girl's been kidnapped by an evil cult." Dean replied smiling sunnily, as if this was the best information he had ever heard. Castiel on the other hand was frowning, how did Dean know this?

"Yeah? Girl got a name?" Sam asked wondering if his brother was sending him up. Castiel seemed confused so it was more than likely that Dean was. But if so, then that was a good thing, this was the brother he loved, not the one yesterday whom he watched kill a man.

"Katie Holmes." Dean replied with a smirk at his brother making Sam laugh, part in amusement and partly in relief that Dean seemed to be back to being, well, Dean. Whatever he and Castiel had discussed the previous night, and there was no way Sam thought they hadn't talked no matter what else they had got up to, seemed to help Dean lift the weight slightly. And hell if the angel could do that for his brother then he would happily have him with them for the rest of their lives.

"That's funny. And for you, so bitchy." Sam finally answered smiling at his brother who returned the look.

John had watched the exchange between his sons and it made a smile appear on his own lips. He liked seeing them like this, without a care. It was nice. He was about to suggest they all head over to Bobby's. Take a few days R and R before getting back on the road looking for the demon, but before he could say a word the sounds of breaking glass and shouting was heard from inside the roadhouse.

"Of course, on the other hand, catfight." Dean said moving to the door with a look for his brother. He wanted to know why it was that Ellen and Jo were arguing, not that he wanted to get into the firing line you understand. Just to know.

* * *

"I am your mother, I don't have to be reasonable!" Was the first understandable words they heard as they entered and saw Ellen and Jo toe to toe by the pool table before Ellen moved to continue opening up the bar.

"You can't keep me here!" Jo shouted in reply, both completely oblivious to their audience of three men, one angel, and one demon who was definitely enjoying this show.

"Oh, don't you bet on that, sweetie." Ellen responded narrowing her eyes at her daughter.

"What are you going to do, are you going to chain me up in the basement?" Jo asked in fury. How could her mother be like this, after the conversation last night, they needed all hands on deck, and she needed practise in hunting if she was to help fight the war that was coming.

"You know what, you've had worse ideas than that recently. Hey, you don't wanna stay, don't stay. Go back to school." Ellen replied vehemently. She was not letting her daughter go and get herself killed in some crazy ass adventure just like her father had.

"I didn't belong there! I was a freak with a knife collection." Jo replied making Sam wince. He could sympathize with that one, he hadn't been much better.

"Yeah? And getting yourself killed on some dusty back road? That's where you belong?" Ellen shouted back before turning and seeing the collection of Winchesters and their angel watching them.  
"Guys, bad time." She growled at them making both Sam and Dean gulp.

"Yes, ma'am." Sam answered with a nod to make sure she understood that they were out of there.

"Yeah, we rarely drink before ten anyway." Dean agreed both planning on turning and walking out of the door but Jo's next words stopped them.

"Wait. I wanna know what they think about this." She said walking behind the counter and picking up a folder as Ellen watched her with narrow eyes.

"I don't care what they think!" Ellen snapped at everyone there, her eyes going to John and glaring at him as if this was all his fault, he returned the stare without wavering.

Suddenly the phone rang and Ellen walked over to answer it. Thus giving Jo time to bring the folder to Sam, Dean and Cas. John sensibly stepped out of the way, distancing himself from whatever it was the Harvelle ladies where fighting over. He wasn't sure, but he had an idea that in some way it connected to the last case he had worked with Ellen's husband. The one he had died on. Damn he hadn't thought about that in years, and now he could feel it pushing up into his mind. But he resolutely pushed it back down. What happened had not been his thought after all. Evil stuff happened to hunters all the damn time, it was the nature of the job.

"Three weeks ago a young girl disappears from a Philadelphia apartment." Jo explained as she held the folder out to Dean who just looked at it and then at her.

"Take it, it won't bite." She snapped at him.

"No, but your mom might." He mumbled as he reluctantly took the folder and opened it to start reading the research work inside.

"This girl wasn't the first. Over the past eighty years six women have vanished. All from the same building, all young blondes. Only happens every decade or two so cops never eyeball the pattern. So we're either dealing with one very old serial killer, or –" Jo continued to say, explaining the folder Dean was looking through with an impressed look on his face.

"Who put this together? Ash?" Dean asked turning to her. It was very professionally done and he couldn't think of another who would have done it so well. Been able to find out all this info.

"I did it myself." Jo replied with prided that Dean obviously liked her work. I mean he was one of the best hunters out there, he had been doing it pretty much all his life after all, so to make him impressed was, she was sure, a pretty big deal.

"Hmm." Dean responded going back to looking at the file and looking through all the evidence that Jo had collected.

"I've gotta admit. We hit the road for a lot less." Sam said entering the conversation having read the file over Dean's shoulder.

"Good. You like the case so much, you take it." Ellen proclaimed coming back to the group. It was the perfect solution in her mind. It would get the job done, and her daughter would remain safe at her side.

"Mom!" Jo proclaimed. She couldn't believe that she was going to give her case away to the Winchesters. It was so damn unfair.

"Joanna Beth, this family has lost enough. And I won't lose you too. I just won't." Ellen stated with pain in her voice. This sentence brought silence to all those in the room as the boys wondered what she was talking about while Jo and John knew exactly what she was saying. Before John could think to speak, to maybe placate Ellen and get Jo to let them take the case, Ash came running out of the back room in his boxers and tee, his computer held firmly in his hand.

"Dudes, good you're here. I've got something." He said completely oblivious of the tension in the air as he placed his machine on the bar top and tapped a few keys.

"What?" Dean asked moving towards Ash to see if he could work out why the guy was so excited.

"The demon. I think I found it." Ash said without preamble, a glow of achievement in his eye.

"Show me." John growled pushing both his sons out of the way so he could get to the screen, all thoughts of cases involving missing girls going out of his mind at the idea of having a lead on where Azazel was. This was the break they had been looking for. Reading quickly through the information the other guy had found he saw, what to him, was the Holy Grail. The suspected location of the demon who had destroyed his family.

"We need to go, now." He stated turning to his sons and giving them an order as he always had. They were finally going to be able to finish this, and stop whatever was going to come.

"Sorry dad, but we've already got a case." Dean replied into the silence freezing John on his way to leave the bar.

"What did you say?" John asked turning to Dean incredulously. Surely his son knew that this was more important than anything else.

"You heard." Dean replied staring at his dad without flinching. And Sam just stood there and watched them, watched the two of them square off. He knew neither of them would back down and they would end up fighting. This so wasn't good.

"This is the demon that killed your mother, Sam's girlfriend and you. We need to go. Now." John growled at his eldest. He had been tolerant of Dean's behaviour up until now, but this was more important than Dean's relationship with an angel, or whatever chip he had on his shoulder. It was more important than anything else. This was everything. Once they had killed this demon then the war would be stopped, Sam would be safe, hell they would all be safe, why could Dean not see that? This was the reason they fought.

"And what about the thing that's taking these girls? We just turn our back on that?" Dean asked stepping forwards so he was face to face with his dad. He was done taking orders and following leads just so his dad could get his revenge. There was more going on here than the demon who had killed so many in their life. Cas had said that it had done something to Sam, that wasn't just gonna go away cos they killed the thing.

John opened his mouth to say that as Jo had done all the work she could no doubt take the case but he was shot down before the words could leave his mouth.

"Don't even think of letting the words which are going through your head out of your mouth John Winchester, you owe me this one. You are taking Jo's case, and that's final." Ellen said with a cold venom in her voice making him turn to her and see the pain she had in her eyes. She knew him too well, she knew he would leave her to deal with the other case while he took his sons to finish this. But didn't any of them understand how important this was? They needed to fight this thing together.

"Why don't we split up? Dean and I'll go on this case and you can track this lead of Ash's, and if it turns into something, you can let us know and we'll join you." Sam said into the silence looking at his dad. He wasn't used to being the one finding the compromise, but it seemed to make sense to him.

"Yeah, Cas can get us there is like a second so-" Dean started to agree with his brother, relenting slightly. It wasn't his dads thought he was like this, he had lost the love of his life, and that's gonna hurt. Plus the fact that they had an angel who could fly them anywhere at any time, it really wasn't a problem, they could do both easily. But before he could think to try to reason with his dad more, Castiel interrupted him.

"Dean may I have a word? In private?" Was all the angel said in a quiet tone, and yet all eyes in the room turned to him as he stared at his charge.


	45. Chapter 45

**Hello again. Here's another chapter for you. Again this is set at the beginning of season2, episode 6 'No Exit'.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Cas had watched the Winchesters debate about the two cases, and when he heard Sam suggest they split he knew they would, and he knew what he was going to have to do. But he didn't want it to happen so soon. Dean needed him, how could he leave him? When he heard Dean talk about how he could get them wherever they needed to go in less time it took to blink he also heard the coughing from the demon, and turning, he saw Crowley looking at him. It was a look that clearly asked if he was going to renegade on this deal as he had done so many years in the past. And Castiel knew he couldn't, not and keep Crowley working with him. So with a deep breath and a heavy heart he interrupted Dean's words to his father.

"Dean may I have a word? In private?" He asked in a calm voice hoping that he and Dean could discuss this without everyone else listening in. it would be for the best that way. They could both be more open if it was just between the two of them.

Dean turned at Cas' words and stared into the angel's blue eyes. He had a horrible feeling that he wasn't going to like whatever it was Cas had to say to him. But he also knew that he couldn't say no. if Cas had something to say he would say it in front of everyone if needs be, but he wanted to talk to him about it first, and he could respect that. Finally he nodded.

"Fine." He said moving to the other end of the bar where they would be out of earshot of all the others. And Castiel followed him with a sigh. He wished Dean had taken this outside, but this would have to do.

"So what's up Cas?" Dean asked in a casual tone as he leant his hands on the bar edge and gripped it so they didn't give away the tension he was feeling about whatever it was the angel had to say.

"I believe that someone should go with your father to make sure we gain all the information he learns." Castiel replied simply. It was best to be upfront about this, but he also needed an excuse that Dean would believe, and one he hoped wouldn't cause the man too much pain.

"You don't think my dad's gonna share?" Dean asked with a frown at that.

"Do you?" Castiel asked in return. He knew after all the general story of how Sam ended up back in the life, how it was because their father disappeared leaving them a trail of hunts to finish while he went to get information he never shared with his sons.

"Right, yeah. I'll give you that one. He ain't the most talkative. But this other case Cas, I can't just walk away when I could have maybe saved a girl's life." Dean answered with an honest look in his eyes, and though he didn't say it Castiel could see that he wanted to save people, now more than anything, in the hopes it would make up for the life he had taken the previous day.

"I know, and you should go and solve it." Castiel replied earnestly placing his hand on the edge of bar also, close enough to Dean's so that the human could feel the heat from the little finger closest to his own, but not touching.

"What are you suggesting Cas?" Dean asked keeping his voice as even as possible.

"I'm suggesting I go with your father and investigate the demon." Castiel replied with a sigh as he watched Dean mask all emotions from his face and refuse to look him in the eye. He knew he had hurt the man, but he could think of no way to make it better. He wanted to reach out and take Deans hand as he had the last evening, to offer him comfort, but he doubted that that would be well received now. Not in the light of day and with all of Dean's family watching them, so instead he did the next best thing and slid his hand across of the bar until the edge of his hand was pressed against Dean's.

"Fine. Do what you like Cas." Dean replied through a huff of breath, though he didn't remove his hand as he watched Castiel move his. He stood there with baited breath as he waited to see what Cas would do. Would he try to hold his hand again? And if he did, would Dean let him? Yeah okay, he was sure he actually knew the answer to that would be yes. Even if Cas had hurt him it seemed he couldn't say no to the guy. But it didn't matter, Cas didn't try to take his hand, just touched fingers, and that was for the best. It really was.

"Dean, I wish I could stay with you, and if you ask I will do it. But this isn't all about what I want. We need intel on the emery if we are going to win." Castiel said with an earnest tone. God how he wished he had never made that damn deal with Crowley now.

"No your right. You should go, you're the one who will be able to make the most sense about what he finds anyway." Dean replied with a sigh. He needed to get a grip on himself. Cas wasn't here to be his friend or to spent time with him, he was here to fight a war and help them win, That was it. And to do that Cas was going to have to go off with others or on his own to get info. He needed to keep things in perspective here. They were comrades in arms, nothing more. They had a common goal of keeping hell from earth. That was all.

"If you need me for anything all you have to do is pray. I will hear you and I will come." Castiel said hoping Dean would pray to him. He had missed hearing this man's voice in his mind.

"Yeah sure Cas. Whatever." With that Dean turned and walked away from the angel. But as he watched Castiel saw that he didn't return to the group of people who were trying very hard to make it seem like they weren't just watching the pair of them. Instead Dean headed outside. Castiel followed his movements with sad eyes but he knew it had to be done. Of course that didn't stop him from glaring at Crowley as he turned back to the group. And the demon had the good sense to look slightly ashamed that he had been the cause of Castiel hurting Dean.

With a sigh Castiel moved to join the group.

"John, I wish to accompany you." He said in his low voice showing no emotion what-so-ever to the people around him.

"But Cas-" Sam started to say. I mean how could the guy just leave Dean like that? It was obvious to him that while sure he was getting back to his old self, he wasn't there yet. His brother would need Cas to help him.

"Sam, your father cannot go against the demon alone, and if you have any need of me all you have to do is pray." Castiel stated with a slightly sharp voice. He did not need reminding of how he was letting Dean down. He was all too aware of that thank you very much.

"You know the problem with prayers Cas? While you can hear us, we can't hear you. Take this." Came a voice from behind him, and turning, he found Dean had returned and was holding out a mobile phone for him. Castiel couldn't believe it. Dean had gone to get him a phone.

"This way we can talk whenever we want." Dean said when all the angel did was stare at the cell in his hands. I mean it really wasn't that big a deal, and it made more sense than them praying to Cas all the time. Plus, he didn't pray.

"Thank you Dean." Castiel replied taking the phone with reverence from man.

"No need to thank me. Makes sense." Dean responded with a shrug getting uncomfortable with the tone of Cas' voice. But he still found himself staring into those blue eyes, and finding in them a look of faith and caring that he didn't expect the angel to have, not for him at any rate.

"Come on Sam, let's hit the road." Dean finally said pulling his eyes from Cas' and turning to his brother seemingly catching him unawares, before me moved towards the door.

And Sam, who had been standing there his eyes going between Dean and Cas as they stared at each other as if he was watching a tennis match, blinked at Dean's words.

"Okay, see you dad, Cas." he said as he went to follow his brother out the door.

And so the Winchester sons walked out of the bar and climbed into the impala, completely unaware of their demon passenger on the back seat. Crowley relaxing back and smiled happily at having got what he wanted for now. Time to enjoy himself watching the Winchesters work, after all he needed research on this Sam and Dean if he was to find the best way to influence there lives, and get them to do what was needed so he could take back his rightful place as king of hell. Oh yes, everything was going just how he wanted it.


	46. Chapter 46

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank IsabellaFaye11, TarotChild Conan, AFanGirlof5sos, rainystv and Guest for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. You are all awesome.**

 **So this chapter is again set at the beginning of season 2, episode 6 'No Exit'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean and Sam travelled down the road in silence as Sam tried to think of the best way to bring up the topic of conversation he really wanted to discuss with his brother now that they were alone. Namely Dean's relationship with the angel that had brought him back to life. But Sam knew that if he tried to talk to Dean seriously about it his brother would just dismiss him as he always did whenever Sam tried to talk about anything remotely personal or about emotions. Dean stuck hard and fast by his no chick-flick moments rule. So he would just have to make sure it wasn't a chick-flick moment then hadn't he? And he knew the best way to get anything out of Dean was to wind him up until he slipped and gave Sam the information he wanted.

With that in mind Sam got himself comfortable so he could watched Dean's face, and with his brotherly smirk firmly in place he spoke.

"So you and Cas, hu?" He asked oh so innocently.

"What? What about me and Cas?" Dean replied with a frown of confusion. What was Sammy on about now?

"Oh come on Dean, I saw the hand holding, bit girly for you isn't it?" Sam asked with a cheeky tone making note of Dean's eye rolling response.

"Shut up Sammy. That was just so he could block the Jedi twins from my mind." Dean explained. What was it with his dad and his brother thinking there was something going on between him and Cas just cos they were holding hands? There was a perfectly rational explanation, for that time at least and the other he was drunk and they didn't know about it, therefore it didn't count, so then why did they both jump to that particular conclusion?

"Right, so that was why you were doing it in the motel when dad and I arrived?" Sam asked in disbelief, that was a lie with far too many pot holes for his liking.

"Dude, Andy was there." Dean responded in defence. I mean seriously?

"Yeah, but he wasn't trying anything was he? He was more worried about you shooting him." Sam replied though he winced when the words shoot him left his mouth, he hoped that it wouldn't remind Dean that he had in fact shot Andy's brother. They did not need to discuss that, not again.

"Yeah well I didn't know that, did I?" Dean responded pushing down all emotions that sentence had caused inside of him as it brought back the image of Webber's face as he pulled the trigger in his mind.

"Bet Cas did though. Anyway I think it sweet that you got yourself a boyfriend." Sam said in a cheesy tone making sure they stayed well clear of the other topic of conversation that had hooved in the air for a second.

"I ain't gay Sam." Dean growled at him. I mean really? Surely his brother had worked that one out by now right? I mean, had he ever brought a guy back to the motel with him? No, so why did he think he was?

"Never said you were, I mean is Cas even really a guy?" Sam mused in response as he thought over the possibilities. I mean he had never really considered what an angel actually was, but now, it was something that he found to be a rather interesting topic of conversation.

"Sammy!" Dean exclaimed. What was his brother's obsession with the angel? If he didn't know better, Dean would say Sam had the crush on Cas at this rate. I mean they were probably better suited than he and Cas were, the angel could impart all his law on a willing recipient in his brother. And while he was thinking this dean flatly refused to even consider the idea that he really won't like that.

"Just asking. I mean is that what he really looks like? Do angels look like people? Or are they like demons and take people as vessels? And if they do does that mean there is an actual guy inside there with Castiel?" Sam reeled off as the questions popped into his mind. Briefly he wished Cas was with them so he could answer them, but he guessed he could always ask him later, when he wasn't winding up his big brother that was.

"Sam! Stop." Dean snapped. That was enough. Just the idea that there was another guy inside Cas' body with him creeped Dean out. I mean, that was just wrong right? Not that there was anything going on between him and the angel. Cas had made that very clear earlier.

"What? I'm just wondering. I mean these are questions I think you should ask before you jump into bed with him." Sam suggested with a gleeful tone his enjoyment increasing as he saw Dean take a deep breath. Yeah his brother was definitely getting pissed.

"I am not gonna be jumping into bed with Cas, so leave it." Dean replied with a sigh, letting go of any tension he had at what Sam was saying. He knew what his brother was doing, he needed to fight back not give him more ammunition.

"Okay Dean, whatever you say, but just so you know, when you do, I'm totally okay with it, just as long as you let me know. I don't want to walk in on the two of you." Sam responded with a smirk.

"Why worried you'll want an angel of your own?" Dean asked after a beat, putting his flippant persona firmly back in place and smirking at the bitchface Sam proceeded to give him for his comment. It served the little bitch right.

"No you jerk, just don't want to have to find brain bleach, or get Castiel to remove my memories. I wonder if he can do that?" Sam asked turning the conversation back to the angel in question.

"Why don't you ask him, bitch? You seem to have sooo many questions." Dean muttered with a shake of his head. Though thinking about it, some of the questions Sam was asking would be useful to know the answer to. Purely for academic reasons of course.

"Hmm, not a bad idea. What's his number?" Sam asked pulling out his phone and preparing to dial the one Dean had given Cas.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked turning to look at Sam with his phone out. I mean he was joking, right? Surely Sam wasn't gonna call the guy up while he was hunting with their dad to ask these stupid questions, was he?

"Calling Cas so he can answer all my questions." Sam replied confirming what Dean couldn't believe he was going to do. But ah hell, on his head be it.

"Fine, it's my other, other, other phone." Dean responded rather looking forward to hearing this conversation.

"Okay, so is he male? Can he remove memories? Is there a guy inside that body with him? Does he want to have sex with my older brother? Yep that's all of them." Sam said counting of the questions on his hand before moving slowly to press the button to call Castiel.

"You are not asking that." Dean screeched in a rather unmanly way as he dived across the car to grab Sam's phone.

"Why not? Valid question isn't? Or do you think I should word it in a more proper manor, what are your intentions with Dean? Something like that?" Sam asked in his innocent tone though there was that damn smirk once more on his face.

"He doesn't think of me like that Sammy. At best we're friends okay. He's only with us so we can win this war, there is nothing going on." Dean replied with a sigh as he put his hands back on the steering wheel. It was a good thing nothing had been coming a second ago, the car and swerved across the road with his dive.

"Yeah right." Sam replied with sarcasm, though when he looked at Dean's face he saw that his brother really truly believed that. What the hell? Really? "Oh come on Dean you can't believe that, I mean not with the way he looks at you, right?" Sam asked in disbelief, surely if he could see it then Dean could too. Right?

"What are you talking about? He doesn't look at me any different than I look at him." Dean replied with a confused frown at that. I mean there was nothing special about him and Cas, right?

"My point exactly." Sam responded smugly making Dean narrow his eyes at him. Though he choose to refrain from answering and instead turned up the radio so that Sam couldn't speak any more. And Sam, well he just smirked as he put his phone back into his pocket. He had given Dean enough to think about for now in his mind.

And Crowley who had followed the conversation with a gleam in his eyes chuckled at the end.

"Oh well done moose. Maybe between us we will get through there thick skulls this time. I live in hope."


	47. Chapter 47

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank rainystv, Guest, CortLand and AFanGirlof5sos for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. It is again set in season 2, episode 6, 'No Exit'.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel and John got on the road soon after Sam and Dean had left. They travelled for some time in silence, neither of them having much wish to break it. In fact Castiel spent most of it staring out of the window and wondering how Dean was doing after their parting earlier. He hoped he was okay, but even if he wasn't he knew Dean would never say anything about it to anyone. Oh well, hopefully following up this lead would not take long and he could get back to the brothers. They were the reason he had travelled back in time after all.

"Thanks Castiel, for realising that this case was more important." John said in his usual gruff tone as he broke the angel out of his reprieve making he turn to him with a slight frown.

"It is not more important John. They are equally so, saving people is the heart of what being a hunter is all about after all." Castiel replied simply. That was how he saw it, or at least, that was what Dean had always taught him it was.

"True." John replied back tracking. He should have realised that even if he was with him Castiel would always side with Dean opinions.

"Do you have the information that Ash found?" Castiel asked breaking the silence which had descended again. Maybe if he looked it over he would have a better idea of what they would need to do to locate Azazel and get this done as quickly as possible.

"In the folder." John replied nodding to the brown file sitting on the dashboard. Picking it up Castiel quickly looked through it, frowning at a couple of things. John who was watching the angels every move, noticed the slightly puzzled looks.

"What is it?" He asked. There were other things he needed to talk to the angel about, but he had found it much easier to just discuss this job.

"Some of this does not make sense." Castiel murmured in reply as he flicked through the papers once more. Something did not sit well with him here, but he had no idea what it was. Something was just out of grasp for him to understand, but it was definitely… off.

"You sure?" John asked with a frown of his own now. He hadn't seen anything wrong with the information. In fact to him it had seemed the most promising thing he had discovered in a long time. But he wasn't an angel, maybe that guy knew more than he thought he did. He wouldn't put it past him to be playing his cards close to the chest after all.

"Yes." Castiel replied placing the folder down as he frowned out at the passing scenery.

"So what does that mean?" John asked flicking his eyes from the road to his passenger and back. Did Castiel want him to return to the roadhouse, or something? Or maybe this was actually the angel's way of getting to spend more time with Dean. I mean if he declared the information false then no doubt he would demand they go and join up with his sons on their hunt. But this was far more important than that. Surely Castiel knew that, right?

"I don't know. We need to check out this information." Castiel stated in response. For however much he would prefer to be with Dean he was glad he had had to come with John now. It seemed that the demons had upped their game in some way. He would need to find out what all this meant, so that he would be able to protect Winchesters from whatever this new threat was. With a nod he relaxed back into his seat ready to wait to see what they discovered. And so John and Castiel carried on the journey in silence.

* * *

By the time that he had to pull over for fuel and some food the lack of noise had started to grate on John. Though he couldn't really blame the angel with him. He was the one who was too much of a coward to bring up the topics he wanted to discuss with the supernatural being, one of which he hadn't even discussed with his own sons. How would Castiel take that? Well there really was only one way to find out. so once they were both seated in the truck once more and back on the road John decided to bite the bullet, not literary this time, and broke the quite with a cough making the angel turn to him with a tilt of his head.

"So, you know when you and the boys were on that bridge in the last case?" John stated wondering how he was going to explain the strange force to the angel at his side. As well as wondering if he truly wanted to know what it was that had saved his life.

"Yes." Castiel replied simply. He had an idea of what John was going to ask now and he had to make a choice as to what he was going to say to the man. Because he doubted John would be so easily put off with the 'my fiend did it' augment he had given Dean. This man did not know him as well, nor was Castiel so sure he trusted him to let his words stand as he did with Dean.

"That kid, Webber tried to make me shoot myself." John continued unaware of the angel's thoughts.

"I know." Castiel replied once more waiting for the question he knew was coming.

"Well I was gonna. Nothing I could do to stop it-" John said again, though before he could continue Castiel interrupted him.

"I know, I heard your prayer." Castiel said in the hopes that that would make John more willing to trust his words.

"Yeah well, you know then. The question I have is how did the gun move? Cos I didn't do it and there was no one around, and yet I felt a force push it away so that the shot missed. Who created that force to move it?" John asked flicking his eyes from the road to the being next to him so he could watch the angel's reaction to the question. Not that helped much, the guy never seemed to give anything away.

Castiel sat in a beat of silence as he weighed up his options and finally went for the one he hoped that John would trust the most, and also leave well enough alone.

"I did." He said simply. It was easier than trying to explain Crowley after all and he doubted that John had a clear knowledge of an angels powers.

"Then thank you Castiel, for saving my life." John responded with a sigh of relief. He was so glad that there wasn't some other nefarious supernatural being following them around. He should have realised that Castiel had saved him, he just hadn't thought he would have. Not after the last conversation they had had.

"You are welcome, but in all honesty I did not do it for you. I did it for Dean." Castiel stated in reply. He didn't want John's thanks, he wanted him to do his job and protect his family.

"You love him don't you?" John asked, surprised as the question left his lips. It was something he had thought for a while, but he had never thought he would voice it to the angel at his side.

"Yes." Castiel replied with a frown as to why John would even question that fact. Dean was family to him just as Sam was. He loved them as he had once loved his true brothers and sisters.

"I'm glad he has someone who cares from him as much as you do Castiel, even if you are a male angel." John responded with a small smile for Castiel. It seemed he was far more open about him and Dean than his son was. At least now John knew the score with those two for certain.

"Strictly speaking I am genderless, but Dean is like family to me, him and Sam both. I do not believe the fact I am an angel has much bearing on that." Castiel replied with a frown. He had no idea why it would bother John that he was an angel in a male body just because he thought of his sons as family.

"Course not." John agreed with a nod, wanting to make sure that Castiel knew he was okay with him and Dean. He could deal with it. He loved his son and he wanted him to be happy, and he didn't want to make a rift between himself and Castiel. It would only increase the one that was already between him and Dean.

With that topic of conversation ended the two once more slipped back into silence. Though this time it was a more relaxed one in his mind, Castiel having taken some of the weight and questions he had carried away.

The angel on the other hand went back to staring out of the window hoping that Dean and Sam were doing well, and hoping that Crowley was not doing anything he shouldn't be while with his charges. But he had to give the demon some trust with them or else he knew Crowley would leave him. Especially with their history. And though he was sure it would be fine, he couldn't help but be a little worried.


	48. Chapter 48

**Hello again my dears. I would like to thankAFanGirlof5sos and IsabellaFaye11 for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So this chapter is again set in season 2, episode 6, 'No Exit'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Crowley followed Sam and Dean into the apartment which had been home to the girl who had disappeared, and listened to how Sam was going on about how he felt bad for taking the case from jo.

"Boohoo Moose. Get over it already will ya, the fun's just about to start." He muttered, not that anyone could hear him, but it did make him feel better. And so he made his way into the apartment and settled on the couch, stretching his legs out across it as he closed his eyes and listened to the background murmur of the EMF detectors and the boy's voices.

"Come here little ghosty, ghosty, time to come out and play with the big boys, or the Moose and his teeny tiny bro." He sing songed when they found the ectoplasm, though he didn't think much of Deans 'it's the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man' joke, he knew he could do much better if he tried. But the when the two Winchester's left the room to go and do research so they could take on the fearsome fiend of hell he stayed put. It was strange, the Moose and Squirrel he knew would just roll their eyes at this case now-a-days and could sort it in their sleep, but he guested everyone had to start somewhere. He also knew they would be returning very soon, with the final member of this little hunting party. And Crowley, he couldn't wait for her to join them.

When the door opened once more he condescended to open his eyes and watch as Jo swaggered in with a smirk on her face while Dean glared at her like thunder. Oh she was wonderful, anyone that could annoy Squirrel that much in a matter of minutes was definitely worth his time. Especially when the idiot boy thought his angel had the hots for her. Hmm, there's a thought, did he still?

"I'll flip you for the sofa." Jo said still smirking at Dean as she put her bag down to turn to look at him.

"Does your mother even know you're here?" Dean demanded. He did not want a pissed off Ellen on his back thank you very much, and it wasn't like they had an angel with them who could just whisk the girl back home.

"Told her I was going to Vegas." Jo replied with a shrug as Sam, sensibly in Crowley's mind, stayed out of it and just started to prepare the weapons he and Dean had brought up with them.

"You think she's gonna buy that?" Dean asked grabbing his gun to check it. They had a job to do here after all. Even if he really didn't want Jo to be involved. This wasn't the world for her, I mean research was one thing, actually hunting was another altogether, and it was something she was not trained to do.

"I'm not an idiot. I got Ash to lay a credit card trail all the way to the Casinos." Jo responded defensively. She wasn't gonna take this from Dean, no way.

"You know, you shouldn't lie to your mom. Shouldn't be here either." Dean grumbled in reply. Just because she had thought of a way to hide from her mom, didn't mean she should.

"Well, I am. So untwist your boxers and deal with it." Jo replied simply. There was no way they were getting rid of her now.

"You tell him girl. He needs a firm hand now and then." Crowley encouraged from his seat on the couch, though he was going to have to move before Dean went to bed. He would not be sharing with him, or staring at him lovingly while he slept, as another unnamed supernatural being had a habit of doing.

He then tuned out of the conversation and ignored the phone call Dean got from Ellen. He knew that Dean allowed Jo to stay after all and as much as he enjoyed listening to the boys, he had other things to think off. Like how he was going to find a way to get Castiel to let him integrate himself in his old life. Hmm, he would have to see how much his little false trail worked. He was sure that feathers would be by later to check up on them all, or watch Dean sleep, he could see where he was at then. For now he might as well just relax and enjoy the Winchester show, it was a bit like the Truman show, just with two bumbling idiots instead of one and a modicum of more danger. Just the way he liked it.

* * *

He had started to doze off during all the blah blah blah about who the spirit could possibly be, what with no deaths in the building, it was kind of tedious when he already knew the answer. But when it came to them searching for their supposed cursed object, it so wasn't a cursed object, he decided he had best do his duty and stay with Deannie and Jo as they searched the top of the building. Though he did find it rather entertaining the way the boy treated her like a child it was his job to protect. How so very… Dean. As such he followed the pair from the room and ambled along behind them.

"So, you gonna buy me dinner?" Jo asked with a raised eyebrow at Dean making him frown in puzzlement at her.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"It's just if you're gonna ride me this close it's only decent you buy me dinner. Or maybe it's cos you're missing your angelic companion." Jo smirked at him making Dean glare. What was it with everyone thinking something was going on there?

"Oh, that's hilarious. You know, it's bad enough I lied to your mom, but if you think I'm letting you out of my sight... I don't know if you've noticed, but you're kind of the spirit's type." Dean stated deciding it would be best to ignore the whole Cas comment. It was just easier than trying to explain that nothing was going on, again.

"Exactly." Jo replied smugly. She had noticed Dean hadn't said anything about him and Cas. Oh this was so gonna be fun winding him up about that one.

"You wanna be bait?" Dean asked in disbelief. Was she completely in-freakin-sane?

"Quickest way to draw it out and you know it." Jo stated in response.

"She has a point Squirrel, sorry if it upsets you." Crowley murmured not wanting to just be an observer of this conversation. Though that was fun too and it wasn't like they could hear his input, more's the pity. But he could be patient and wait for the time that they would be able to.

"I'm so regretting this." Dean muttered through clenched teeth. He should have told Ellen she was with them and shipped her off back home.

"You know, I've had it up to here with your crap." Jo snapped. She could take it from her mom, but Dean was nothing to her. He had no right to treat her like this.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow. What the hell was her problem now?

"You're miserable, my boyfriend left me to go hunting with my dad, moping, emotional crap." Jo stated. She hadn't meant to say that, but she could only take so much of Dean's 'I'm so much better than you' attitude.

"Cas ain't my boyfriend. If anyone's missing him it's you." Dean snarled back, then he wanted to just close his eyes and disappear. That was so the wrong thing to say to the woman in front of him, now she would think-

"What? So that's it? You're jealous? Oh come on Dean, you and I both know the only one he cares about is you. Just man up already and admit you like the guy." Jo replied with a roll of her eyes. Did Dean seriously think Cas would want anyone else?

"Oh well said my dear, well said." Crowley applauded from his position as their unseen audience.

"There is nothing to admit Jo, so just drop it would you?" Dean asked with a sigh. He didn't think that that was likely to happen any time soon.

"Why? Give me one good reason." Jo stated crossing her arms in front of Dean and glaring at him until he replied. But Dean was no longer thinking of their argument. Something else had caught his attention.

"You smell that?" He asked in a completely different voice. This was his all business one.

"What is that, a gas leak?" Jo asked as she sniffed and smelt the same as Dean did.

"No. Something else. I know it. I just can't put my finger on it." Dean replied with a distance, trying to work it out sounding voice.

At that Jo started to move her EMF reader around, finally crouching down by the air vent were it lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Mazel Tov. You just found your first spirit." Dean said with a smile for the girl with him, all thoughts of their previous conversation gone from his mind.

"It's inside the vent." Jo replied smiling in her turn. This was so much better than staying at home waiting tables and listening to the stories.

With that Dean crouched down beside her and handed her a flash light as he took out a screwdriver to remove the vent casing from the wall. It was time to see if they could met this mysterious spirit. But instead of the spirit, when Dean put his hand inside he found a clump of blond hair with part of the skin still attached.

"Somebody's keeping souvenirs." He muttered and Crowley who was leaning against the wall next to them looking down with a smile as he spoke.

"Oh Squirrel, you do give the most delightful of presents. It's enough to make a demon blush."


	49. Chapter 49

**Happy new year my dears. I would like to thank rainystv and Guest for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since the last chapter.**

 **So I would just like to clarify that Castiel, being the slightly deluded angel we all love him to be, does not realise that he has romantic feelings for Dean. He knows he loves him like family, but the rest has yet to be understood in his mind.**

 **Anyway this chapter is again set in season 2 episode 6, 'No Exit'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel and John had had a fruitless day investigating a trail that Castiel did not believe was true. But he could find no definitive proof that that was so. He also had no idea what it meant if it was, and not for the first time he wished he had taken the time to re-read all the supernatural books before he had whisked himself and Crowley back to this time. There may have been something in them about this attempt at the demons false trail. Something that would have enabled him to make sense of the confusing things they were finding. Because while yes, there was evidence of a demon here, it was definitely not the sort which left the omens that Ash had found.

And so, once John had fallen asleep, practically at the table, he was as bad as Sam and Dean for his work obsession when it was something important, though Castiel guessed they had to have learnt it from somewhere. But anyway once Castiel was sure he was asleep he took himself off to where he could sense Dean to be in the hopes that Crowley had stayed with him. It never crossed the angels mind that the demon he had on his side had anything to do with this situation. He had forgotten over the long years how much Crowley could and would manipulate a situation to his own advantage. Crowley was on their side in this after all, right?

* * *

Once he landed in the room he eyes caught the sight of Dean sprawled across the couch with his mouth hanging open, and a smile involuntary lit his face at the sight. He loved watching this Dean sleep. He carried none of the nightmares his future self had had in Castiel's time. The nightmares he was determined to make sure this Dean never had.

"You know feathers, Dean isn't the only person in the room." Crowley's voice said from behind him, and turning Castiel found the demon relaxing in a chair having just put down the blueprints for what looked like the building they were in.

"I know Crowley. And it was actually you I came to see." Castiel replied amicably as he moved so he too could sit at the table and he and Crowley could talk face to face. He just hoped he had the answers he needed, though surely if the demons were up to something Crowley would be the one who would be most likely to know about it.

"Oh? And what can I do for you Castiel?" Crowley asked with a smirk and the raise of an eyebrow, though he had a very good idea as to the answer to that. It seemed his trick had worked, the question was, how well? Would he be able to get what he wanted out of all this effort he had put in?

"The omens and trail Ash gave us do not seem to lead to anything. I was wondering if you had any ideas about what is going on?" Castiel asked simply. Of course the angel part at him, and the part which had made a deal with Crowley so many years before, screamed at him. Asking him just what was he doing? But he knew he had to trust the only person other than himself who knew what would happen if they failed in what they had come here to do. And while yes Crowley was a demon, he was also the most helpful demon he had ever met, and Castiel knew he wanted to apocalypse to happen about as much as the angel himself did. Though no doubt for very different reasons.

"I might." Crowley replied with a nonchalant shrug. He did not want to reveal his cards too soon, if he did that Castiel would get suspicious of him. He wasn't the completely clueless angel he had made a deal with all those years ago after all. He had spent far too much time with the Winchesters to be **that** trusting again.

"Well? What is it?" Castiel demanded. He needed to know what was going on so he could protect his family. And make sure the world did not burn in the archangels sibling squabbles.

"I'm not completely sure. I mean this wasn't in the supernatural books, but I remember back to my own life that there was some activity around this time for some reason, I didn't know why." Crowley replied looking Castiel dead in the eye. He was a demon, he could lie like no one else. And with this he was lying out of his ass. But it needed to be done. The angel had brought him back in this crusade, and he wanted what he had had back again. Only fair when he was helping them, right?

"Why not?" Castiel asked with a frown. Surely Crowley would have known everything that was going on. He had never struck him as one of the demons who just did as he was told. He always had an angle, and as such needed to know all he could about a situation to find it.

"I was only the king of the cross road Cas. Not really in the inner circle of higher echelons in hell." Crowley replied with a roll of his eyes. What did Castiel think? That he had spies everywhere? Cos well, in all honesty, feathers would be right about that. He really did.

"How did you ever become king?" Castiel asked changing the subject. He was puzzled by that statement, because surely if Crowley had no idea what was going on, then how did he get all the demons to bow down to him?

"Because I am that good. Plus I have amazing PR." Crowley responded with a smirk and a wink.

"So you don't know any more than us?" Castiel asked with a sigh. He had hoped so much that Crowley could tell him what that thing he was missing was. It was nagging at his brain, and he was sure it was something that should well be obvious to him, but he still couldn't see it.

"No, but I could find out." Crowley suggested in an off-handed manner. He would have to play this one with care.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked in puzzlement. How could Crowley do anything? It wasn't like he was from this time anymore than Castiel himself was.

"I am the king of the crossroads, Castiel. I do have some pull in hell. And I have many spies, everywhere." Crowley answered with a roll of his eyes. Surely the angel had realised this?

"You want to go to hell? What about the other you? The one from this time?" Castiel asked confused. I mean, yes he had gone to heaven to retrieve Dean, but he had made sure that he was not seen by any of the other angels, and yet Crowley was suggesting he go and interact with his counterparts to gain information. Surely that would cause a problem when the fact that there was two of him was discovered.

"I'm sure he and I can come to some sort of… agreement." Crowley suggested elusively. He didn't really want to go into details with Castiel about how he planned to take over the other him's existence.

"You're going to kill him, aren't you?" Castiel asked with a sigh. He wished there was a way he could stop Crowley from doing such a thing, though he knew it would not create the paradox that the humans were so afraid of in those time travel movies of theirs, he had seen few in his time on earth, plus the information that Metatron had given him, he understood that concept. But he and Crowley had already changed the time line and as such killing the Crowley from now would not make the Crowley he had brought back with him cease to exist.

"Oh please, I would never do anything so crass, but you forget feathers, I am my mother's son. For all she is an evil witch." Crowley replied with a roll of his eyes. Did Castiel really think he was stupid enough to destroy that power when he could take it all to himself?

"And that coming from the king of hell is saying something." Castiel responded sarcastically at the idea that Crowley thought Rowena was evil.

"Oh Castiel, I love it when you get sassy. So want me to go and see what I can find out?" Crowley asked deciding to get back to the topic he wanted them to discuss, and hopefully, Castiel would give his permission. Not that Crowley called it such, it irritated him enough that he was doing as the angel asked for now, he refused to admit he was working for him, working with, sure, that he could deal with, but for? No way on earth.

"Not just yet, let's finish this case and I will see what I can find out my end." Castiel said in reply completely oblivious to all that Crowley was thinking or planning.

"Sure thing. I do love watching the wonder twins after all. Even if they are reminding me just how completely stupid they used to be, course I'm not entirely sure they ever got any better." Crowley replied with a shrug. Though he wanted to leave to get his own agenda on the road, he knew what was coming here, and he also knew he could work it to his advantage with the angel at his side. He could get Castiel to trust him without much effort or thought, and once this case was over, then Castiel would agree to his way of thinking, and let him go and get on with his own campaign trail for king of hell.

"Just make sure you keep them safe." Castiel said, though there was an almost begging tone to it. He did not want any harm to come to Dean or Sam.

"I will Castiel, on that you have my word." Crowley replied, though this time he was completely serious. He had no wish to harm the Winchesters after all, they were useful to him. And well, he kinda liked having them around. He still remembered when he and Dean talked about Rowena, the words Dean had said, that family didn't end in blood, but it didn't start there either. It was the people who had your back who were your true family. And while he may not want to admit it, it some way the Winchesters and Castiel had wormed their way into that definition of family. Not that that meant anything to him, he was a demon after all.

"I will see you soon." With that Castiel turned to take one more look at the sleeping Dean before flying off to where he knew Sam was to check on him as well. He found the younger Winchester fast asleep on top of a pile of books in a motel room, and so with a fond smile Castiel moved him with ease to the bed. At least there Sam could get a good night's sleep. With that done and a nod as he checked that there was nothing evil in the vicinity he flew back to John. He needed to work out what it was he was missing from the information the demons had left, and the best way to do that was to investigate the trail. And that was something, he had learnt in the few short hours they had been doing it, that John Winchester was an expert at doing.

* * *

And Crowley whom he had left sat in the dark and smirked. It seemed he could still get one over the far too trusting angel at times. Good, he was bored with babysitting duty, he needed to see some action, and get his own campaign on the road. After all, as he had once told that redhead upstart Abaddon, it wasn't a fight but time to win hearts and minds.


	50. Chapter 50

**Hello my dears. Sorry for the long time in updating, I've been trying to finish off some of my other stories. So I would like to thank AFanGirlof5sos, IsabellaFaye11 and Millenium Ring** **for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. You are all awesome.**

 **So again this is set in season 2, episode 6 'No Exit'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Dean woke with a start, and painful back, the couch was not the best place to sleep it seemed. Anyway sitting up he felt his phone start to slip out of his pocket and he grabbed it, checking to see if he had missed any calls or texts as an automatic reaction and not because he was hoping that a certain angel had tried to get in contact.

"did you see Cas last night?" came his brothers voice from where the table was, and turning Dean could see him setting down three coffees, oh man, it was like Sammy could read his mind, in more ways than one. Though wait, did that mean Sam had seen Cas? Had he gone to his brother instead of coming to him?

"No. why did you?" Dean asked in a casual tone as he stood and stretched, though he wasn't sure if he was doing cos of his knotted back, or because of the twist he felt in his gut about the idea of the angel going to see his brother and not him.

"No, no. Just wondering is all." Sam replied quickly. He didn't want to upset Dean making him think that Cas had come see him, but he couldn't think of any other way he had ended up in bed last night. He certainly didn't get himself there, that was for sure. Time to change the subject.

"So any idea why the cops are outside?" he asked Dean and Jo as they both settled down to drink the coffee he had brought them.

At that Dean looked up at Sam and just knew he was going to have to go and find out. Well at least he could take his coffee with him.

* * *

Coffee was the last thing on his mind when he returned.

"Another girl's disappeared. Teresa Ellis, Apartment 2F. Boyfriend reported her missing around dawn." He said to the other two with a grim look on his face. He would not lose this girl, not while they were here and could stop it. He needed to save her, it was the only way to try and get past what he had done on that bridge, save as many people as he could.

"And her apartment?" Jo asked turning to him matching his business tone.

"Cracks all over the plaster, walls, ceiling. There was ectoplasm, too." Dean responded hoping one of the other two had found something that would help with this new information.

"Well, between that and that tuft of hair I'd say this sucker's coming from the walls." Sam said with a frown of concentration on his face that Dean knew was him trying to work out some sort of problem.

"But who is it? Building's history is totally clean." Dean replied looking at his brother, hoping he had found something the previous night when he was researching.

"Well, maybe we're looking in the wrong place." Jo suggested as she picked up a photo that was taken before the building they were in was built.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked looking at the picture over her shoulder but not seeing what she obviously was.

"This field is where this building was built. Take a look at the one next door. The windows." Jo said turning the picture so both the Winchesters could see it.

"Bars." Sam replied when he saw what she was looking at.

"We're next door to a prison?" Dean asked in disbelief. Damn, that would make this ten times harder. There were bound to some nasty spirits attached to the ground here. This was so what they didn't need, not when there was a girl in danger. He briefly thought of calling Cas and asking him to come and help, but no, he was busy with their dad. He didn't want to pull the angel away from something important, nor did he want his dad to think they couldn't manage this on their own. They would just have to do this the way they had done so many before he had died and an angel brought him back to life.

And Crowley who had been leaning against the wall whistling stopped and stood up straight when he heard that question. He knew that soon they would realise they were hunting the first serial killer H. H. Holmes himself, and as such would start smashing down walls. He also knew that that was the point in which Mr Holmes would get his grubby hands on Jo. It was time for him to go and find a certain set of bones which had been encased in concrete and collect them. With that thought he teleported away from the Winchesters. They would be fine for a while, or at least Sam and Dean would be. And what he was going to do would save Jo. That was the whole point of his plan after all. Prove his loyalty by saving the most vulnerable member of team free will. Then he could get anything he wished from Castiel. But first he had to locate the bones and remove them so he could have them on hand if Mr first serial killer didn't take his offer of a free trip to hell.

He also wanted to make sure he was in place with time to spare. He would prefer nothing to happen to Jo if it took longer than he thought it would. Always best to be early after all, plus he needed to find the exact place in the sewers that ghosty took the girls.

* * *

Dean and Jo were working together, smashing the walls and walking them until they got to the point which was too narrow for Dean to traverse.

"I can fit in there." Jo said as she squeezed past Dean and through the gap which had stopped his progression forwards.

"You're not going in there by yourself." Dean growled at her. I means seriously? Didn't she realise the danger she was in? There was no way he was going to let her go on alone.

"You got a better idea?" Jo slung over her shoulder as she continued on down the wall leaving a glaring Dean behind. A few second later her phone rang, picking it up she found it was Dean on the other end.

"Where are you?" She could still here the growl in his voice, well tough. This was her case, she could do this just as well as him.

"On the north wall. I'm heading down some kind of air duct." She replied as she shimmied her way down the space to continue her search on the floor below.

"No, no, no, no, stay up here." Dean commanded, not that he expected her to follow his words. He just wished she would. He didn't want anything to happen to her. If nothing else Ellen would kill him if it did.

"Look, we've gotta find this girl, don't we? I'm okay." Jo replied with a sigh. He really was far too over protective in her mind. When was he going to get it through his thick skull that she was doing this?

"All right. I'm heading to you." Dean finally replied after he had a quick look at the blue prints in his hand so he could see where he could meet up with her.

And Jo standing in the wall on the floor below smirked, or least she did before she started to see the black goo starting to seep towards her. "Oh god." She whispered as she realised that maybe this really wasn't a good plan after all.

"What is it? Jo? Jo!" Dean shouted when he heard her fearful tone, and when she screamed he was off running getting to the place she had been and smashing the wall with complete disregard. But once he was through all he found was her phone lying on the floor, Jo was missing.

This time Dean didn't think, or wonder if it was the right thing to do. He hit another number on his phone and pulled it to his ear. They needed Cas' help. He would be able to find Jo, he would make sure she came back to them in one piece, he had to, Dean couldn't lose her.


	51. Chapter 51

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank rainystv and Millenium Ring for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So this chapter is again set in season 2, episode 6 'No Exit'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor any lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Dean stood by the space where Jo had gone missing, waiting for the ring tone to sound. But instead he got the sound of a voice he knew all too well, though he had never heard it down the phone before.

"Hi, this is Dean's other, other, other phone. Leave a message and I'll get back to you when I can."

It was his voice mail. Seemed Cas hadn't changed it for his own yet. Damn, what the hell was he going to do now? He shut off the phone before he could leave a message, obviously Cas had more important things to deal with. His only hope now was the fact that H. H. Holmes had kept some of his victims alive. It, maybe, gave them time to find Jo and save her ass. And once they did, he was so gonna give her grief over this. With that thought he turned from the wall and ran to where he knew his brother was searching. He and Sammy had some work to do to bring her back, because she was coming back, there was no question of that in his mind.

* * *

Crowley had arrived in the place he knew that Jo would be held just after H. H. Holmes had left, to do, well, who knows what. But at least that gave him time to set the stage. Looking into the box which held Jo he saw that she was unconscious, but he knew she would come round soon enough. So ignoring the panting from the other girl, damn that was so annoying, he set about making sure that the bones he had collected were hidden from sight. But he also made sure to cover them with salt so he could burn them if needs be. Always good to have a backup plan in his mind. With that done he waited for the spirit to join them once more. Then this party would really start.

* * *

Jo woke from being chloroformed and found herself in a metal box, though there was a slit to the side, and through it she could hear the elevated breathing of another person. She hoped it was Teresa. But before she spoke to the other woman she did the only thing she could think to do that would make sure they both got out of this alive. She closed her eyes, put her hands together and prayed.

"Dear Cas, I don't know if you can hear this, but if you can. Please, I need help. Amen."

Opening her eyes she turned herself to worrying about the other woman. She didn't have her knowledge after all, and she was no doubt sacred. Jo had done what she could to get them help. Now she had to make sure they both made it.

"Hey, your name's Teresa?" She asked hoping this was the girl they had been looking for.

"Yes." Came the scared voice from the metal box opposite her, it seemed they were built into the wall somehow. But that wasn't the problem right now.

"This won't make you feel better, but I'm here to rescue you." Jo replied making sure she channelled as much confidence as she could into that sentence. They needed to stay calm and wait. There was no way Dean and Sam would leave her down here, she knew that. The Winchester brothers would do all they could to get them out, and all they could was a hell of a lot with an angel on their side.

"Oh god. He's out there, he's gonna kill us!" Teresa panicked at Jo's words. How could the girl rescue her if she too was locked away? This was a nightmare and she just wanted to wake up from it. But no matter what, she just couldn't.

"No, he won't. We're getting out. My friends are looking for us, they'll find us." Jo replied with absolute confidence in the ones she had left behind. They would find them, they would save them. She had to believe that, because the alternative was not an option she was willing to contemplate.

"Oh god, it's him." Teresa said when they both heard the footsteps making their way towards them. And at that point Jo truly understood what it meant to be a hunter, because there was no way in hell she was letting this evil shit get his hands on the girl who was now under her protection. But before she could speak, draw him to her where she had her knife ready, another voice entered the mix. A male one, with a British accent, what the hell? At the sound she turned so she could watch the confrontation. And looking she saw a short damper man, dressed in a black suit with a smile on his face. Now just where the hell had he come from?

* * *

Cas was busy hunting down a lead, trying to find out what it was he wasn't seeing, when he heard the prayer. There was no way he could leave Jo to her fate, even if academically he knew she didn't die. He couldn't leave her. He had to answer. As such he flew from his position to the place he could sense her being, though he made sure that when he arrived he was invisible. Which was actually a good thing, considering what he saw when he landed.

* * *

"H. H. Holmes, I must say, I admire your work, most… intriguing." Crowley said when the ghost came into the space with him, though all he got in reply was a glare and a grunt.

"You know, you could be doing so much more. Here you are trapped to one place, I can give you the chance to take your talents to so many more humans, free you from this confinement that death has made your prison." Crowley continued when he knew he had the ghost's attention. It was time to make his pitch, see if he could land this deal.

At that the ghost of H. H. Holmes cocked his head at the demon, as if he was interested in what he had to say. Or at least that was how Crowley took it. I mean who could say no to an audience that didn't answer back?

"I can take you somewhere you'll learn more of the beauty of pain than you could ever phantom here on earth. I can show you things that you haven't even imagined yet. Come with me, and I can give you more that you could ever achieve here. Show you horizons so vast that you never see the end of them." he said, holding out his hand, even if he really didn't want to touch the gooey ghosty. If it worked he would be his. And as such he would have a valuable ally in hell when the time came. I mean H. H Holmes was a prize catch in anyone's books. It would make those running hell take notice of him, and that was what he needed.

The ghost looked at him then at his out stretched hand and time seemed to stand still for all those observing the scene. But then he shook his head and started to make his way to the door Crowley knew Jo was behind, and he couldn't let that happen.

"Well you can't say I didn't offer." With that his eyes glowed red and he clicked his fingers, making the bag of bones he had prepared go up in flames. Flames which were echoed by the ones encasing the spirit of the man in front of him until he was gone from this world. Taken down to hell by force rather than by request, but at least he was down there now. He would hurt no one else on earth, and if that didn't give him brownie points with Castiel, he really had no idea what would. So looking to the side, where he eyes met Jo's, he smiled and nodded before once more made himself invisible and finally turned to his audience for this show.

"Hello feathers." He uttered, the smile still firmly in place. Oh yes, everything was going according to his plan.


	52. Chapter 52

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover, AFanGirlof5sos, Millenium Ring, lafayette722 and IsabellaFaye11 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. You are all awesome.**

 **So here is the next chapter, again set in season 2, episode 6 'No Exit'. Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel arrived in the sewers in time to here the footsteps of whatever it was that had taken Jo, and to see that Crowley was already there, standing proud and ready to take on whatever threat was coming towards them. As such he left Jo in the demons hands, conflicted slightly about the idea of leaving her welfare to Crowley. But he also knew that they were working together on this. So instead of staying he mapped the area and worked out exactly where the girls, he had sense another along with Jo, were being held, and where the nearest entrance to the tunnels was. Once he was sure of the coordinates he texted them to Dean using the system that John Winchester favoured, the Dean he had once known had taught it to him many years ago. As such he knew that the Dean from now would be able to decipher that quicker than any other. With that done he returned to the room to make sure that every thing was going there way. He got there just in time to see the spirit that had taken Jo burn up. Good. Crowley had done his job. He was about to make himself visible, offer to help Jo and the other girl out, when Crowley turned to him with a smile.

"Hello feathers."

"Shouldn't we get them out?" Castiel asked when he realised that Crowley had made himself invisible to the girls once more. He could feel their worry and fear, their desire to leave this place as clear as day.

"Well of course, if you wish to explain to Teresa, that's the other girls name by the by, who you are. I mean personally I think she has probably had enough of the supernatural for one day, plus the hardy boys are on there way I'm sure." Crowley responded moving so he was leaning casually against the wall but could see the entrance to the room along with Castiel's face.

"I texted them the location." Castiel confirmed thinking for a few more seconds before he moved so he was mirroring Crowley's position on the wall opposite him.

"Well there you are then. I vote we leave them be. Let the boys do the 'rescuing'." Crowley said in an amiable tone as if he was discussing the weather or something equally inane.

"Very well, but we wait with them." Castiel agreed. He would not leave these girls to suffer alone. That would not be fair.

"Of course, I would not do anything to harm either of these women." Crowley responded giving Castiel a look as if had hurt his feelings at suggesting such a thing, which made the angel huff in disbelieve. He knew for starters Crowley had no feelings.

"Good." Was all Castiel said though.

With that they settled into silence, both retreating into their own thoughts as the gentle whispering between Jo and Teresa filled the room where they stood.

Castiel was busy wondering why Crowley had done what he just had. There was no reason for him to save Jo after all, so... why? His first thought had been that it was Crowley being on his side, but the one thing he had learnt from there history together was that Crowley always had his own agenda. He had hoped when he had brought him back he had done it quickly enough that Crowley had not had time to form one. But he was around when all this was going on the first time. He wouldn't put it past the demon to take advantage of certain situations. Not that he thought for a moment that Crowley would go against his plan to make sure the apocalypse never happened, he was not a Lucifer fan after all. But still, what was the demon up to now?

Crowley on the other hand was wondering how best to get Castiel to agree to what he wanted out of all this. Though he decided it would be best to speak to him about it after the girls had been rescued. Yes, hopefully the angel would be in a grateful mood then, and more than willing to allow him to do as he pleased.

* * *

Jo lay there, in her box, trying to get her breathing under control. She had seen the British man's eyes flash red. She knew he was a demon, a crossroads demon if she wasn't mistaken. What was a crossroads demon doing here, saving them? She hadn't made any deals with one, and she was sure Teresa hadn't either. Had she somehow summoned him with her wish to be free? had she unknowingly made a deal with that devil and was that why he had saved them? Go god... No. That couldn't happen. A demon could not be summoned by her wishful thinking for help, and you couldn't make a deal without knowing about it. It had to be something else, though what she had no clue. Once Dean and Sam arrived they would know, they would be able to help her. So pushing all thoughts of demons saving her ass from her mind, she turned to the girl who she could hear softly crying across the room.

"It's gonna be aright you know." she said with a confidence she wasn't one hundred percent sure she felt. "He's gone now." She finished with. If nothing else she knew that was true. H. H. Holmes's ghost would hurt no one else.

"But, what about us? We can't get out." Teresa mumbled quietly. She had no idea what was going on, the man who had taken her had gone up in flames and the other had disappeared before her very eyes. She was confused and scared and she just wanted to be with her boyfriend in his arms, not stuck wherever they were with a strange woman.

"My friends are coming. They'll get us out and get us home. I promise." Jo replied adamantly. She could not believe anything else. Sam and Dean would come, they would save them, that's what they did.

* * *

Sam and Dean were looking over the plans for the building trying to work out where Jo had been taken when Dean's phone went. Picking it up he saw he had a message from Cas. Opening it he read the coordinates telling him that Jo was being kept in the sewers below the building and telling him where the entrance was. Imparting this information to Sam they soon located the right place and moved out of the room with only one thought in mind. To save Jo. And Dean flatly refused to even think about the voice at the back of his head that was asking how Cas knew and why he wasn't saving her himself. He and Cas could talk about it later, for now he had his job to do.


	53. Chapter 53

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank AFanGirlof5sos and Millenium Ring for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So this chapter is the last set in season 2, episode 6 'No Exit'. I had not planned on it being so long, but it just happened and I couldn't think of anywhere to split it. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Sam and Dean moved cautiously, with their shot guns at the ready, into the area of the sewers that Cas had texted the coordinates to. Though looking round they saw nothing remotely ghostly. As such they turned their attention to the area itself to see what looked like metal doors in the wall. Dean and Sam shared a look, as if they were silently trying to work out where Jo was when the sound of her voice came from one of the metal doors on the wall.

* * *

Jo had been lying in her box, hoping the Winchesters would get there soon when she saw two shadows move on the wall by the entrance. She hoped it was Sam and Dean, but she was a hunter's daughter and as such prepared for the worst by grabbing her knife and trying to keep herself as quiet as possible. But when the shadows resolved themselves into the two men she had been waiting for she couldn't stop herself letting out a sigh of relief that they had finally come.

"Dean, Sam? Oh thank god." She said with as much heartfelt emotion as she could.

"Jo? You in there?" Dean asked turning to the wall where their friends voice seemed to be coming from.

"Yes I can't get out, it's locked." Jo replied, a smile spreading across her face as she finally knew she wasn't going to die down in this sewer.

"Hang on. I've got this." Dean responded moving to the lock and trying to smash it off.

"Teresa is over the other side." Jo said in between the bangs, the other girl was being far to quiet for her liking right now, she hoped she was alright.

At that Dean turned to his brother and nodded to the other wall which Sam started searching, when he found the right door he smiled at the woman inside whispering quiet words of assurance as he set about trying to break the lock on that door as well.

"Sam's on it Jo, don't worry." Dean replied to Jo going back to trying to get her out, not that she needed to be told. Jo could now hear both the Winchesters working away on the different doors in the wall. She just wanted out, and the longer it took them to break the locks the more she found herself thinking that they would never succeed. But no, the Winchesters were here, they would save her and Teresa both.

* * *

Castiel had stood away from the wall when Sam and Dean had arrived and now he was silently standing there watching them struggle to open the boxes, It was a lot harder than it looked. He couldn't take it anymore, as such he used his grace to help them release the girls from their prison.

* * *

Dean felt the lock give and wrenched the door open to drag Jo out, holding her up and out from him so he could look her over and make sure that she had no serious injuries, Sam was doing the same to the other girl, though, less overtly than Dean. Teresa had no idea who they were after all. Satiating himself that she was fine except for shock Dean nodded and turned to Sam who nodded in return, Teresa was fine as well.

"Right, well we better get you two out of here. Don't want ghosty Holmes coming back." Dean said with authority. Though he and Sam did have a plan for getting rid of the guy, but he didn't want to brooch it with Jo just yet. He didn't really want to use her as bait for this monster, even if she was the one who suggested it to start with.

"He wouldn't be coming back." Jo replied tersely with a shudder as she remembered the glowing red eyes of the demon who had saved her life.

"Really? How'd you manage that?" Sam asked impressed that even locked up it seemed Jo was able to get rid of the guy, he didn't think even he could do something like that, Dean maybe, but not him.

"I...well it... there..." Jo tried to say, but looking up into Dean's green eyes which were filled with such caring and protection she found she couldn't say the words. She couldn't tell this man who had seen so much, been through so much, that she was saved by a demon. She didn't want to see the disgust or mistrust that she imagined would appear on his face if she said the words. But how else was she to explain the situation? What else was she to say?

* * *

Castiel had watched the Winchesters rescue the girls with a fond smile on his face, but when Sam asked Jo about how she had got rid of the ghost that smile turned to a frown. He did not want her telling Dean about Crowley. Because for all he like to play the fool he knew Dean was anything but stupid, and he was one of the few people who could easily put the pieces together if he was so inclined. So he was rather glad when he read Jo's mind and saw her inability to tell Dean. That was good, that he could work with. As such he took a step forwards so he was standing in front of Dean and Jo and made himself visible, making sure he ruffled his wings so it would sound as if he had just arrived rather than being there the whole time spying on them all.

"He is gone, that is all that matters." He said as he appeared making Teresa shake and turn into Sam who narrowed his eyes at him before deciding to get the girl out of this place. Let Dean deal with his angel.

"Cas." Dean whispered as he saw who appeared in front of him. At the sight of the angel he let go of Jo's arms, without conscious thought to do so.

"Hello Dean. Jo, how are you?" Castiel asked reaching for the girl, aiming to offer to heal her if it was needed, but as he did so he found her shielding away from him and not being able to meet his eyes as if she was scared of him. That hurt Castiel, he could not think of why Jo would be scared of him, unless she blamed him for not helping sooner. Maybe he should have done, but Crowley did a fine job.

"I'm fine, thanks." Jo replied not looking at the angel. How could she when she had been saved by a demon? Dean had been saved by an angel, and yet she got a devil saving her, what did that say about the sort of person she was?

"Hey Jo, why don't you go follow Sam and the other girl, help her out a bit." Dean suggested not looking at the woman he was talking to, he couldn't tear his eyes from Cas. He had so many questions, so many emotions swirling round inside him right now, but what he did know was that he didn't need an audience for this. Especially an audience he thought Cas might well be more interested in than him. Not that Dean was interested in Cas, no way, but they needed to talk with either of them being distracted by a pert blonde.

"Okay." Jo replied with a nod, looking between the hunter and angel and seeing they really had eyes only for each other. If she hadn't just been through all she had she might have even being able to come up with some sassy remark about the situation, but right now all she wanted was to be gone from this place and never return.

* * *

"What ya doing here Cas?" Dean asked once they were alone.

"Jo prayed for my help, I came to give it." Castiel answered simply. He did not understand why Dean seemed so hostile to his presence all of a sudden. Why was there such tension in the man's shoulders?

"I bet you did." Dean muttered under his breath as he tried to get control of himself. The main problem was, he really didn't understand what the problem was. I mean sure the last he spoke to Cas he realised that the guy was just here to win the war they were fighting, and yet now here he was because Jo asked him for help. That had to mean something, right?

"What does that mean?" Castiel asked tilting his head at Dean as he tried to work out what was going on with his friend. He had never seen him behave this way before and he had no idea what to make of it.

"Well just, you and Jo seem close, that's all." Dean replied with a shrug as if it really didn't matter, and it didn't, why would it? It wasn't like he wanted jo… or Cas? No not Cas.

"Ah the green eyed monster of jealously." Crowley crooned at Castiel from his position against the wall where he had stayed to watch the show, not that Castiel showed any sign of hearing him, but the demons words did give him food for thought.

"I would go to anyone who prayed to me when they were in trouble Dean, especially those I consider a friend, but Jo and I are nothing more." Castiel stated clearly hoping that Dean had not got hold of the wrong idea when he had told him he needed to go with his father and yet was here now helping jo. He did not need Dean trying to set him up or anything thank you very much.

"Never said you were, but it does seem like you'll answer her call but not mine." Dean replied trying really hard not to say the words, though they still came out of his mouth. Just what the hell was his problem right now? Cas was a dude, and he didn't do dudes. Though, was he a dude, I mean really? Were angels dudes? Damn it Sam, I'm gonna kill you for putting these ideas in my mind.

"You did not pray Dean, if you had I would have answered." Castiel replied blissfully unaware of the thoughts going through Dean's mind, he just wanted to make his friend… less stressed.

"No, but I did call your cell." Dean responded then gritted his teeth against the words. Oh man, he was starting to sound like some nagging housewife or something. This was gonna have to stop and soon, hmm, maybe he just needed to get laid, yeah that would no doubt work. But he could deal with that later.

At his words Castiel pulled the phone Dean had given him out of his trouser pocket to see if he had any missed calls or messages but there was nothing on the screen.

"I must have been in an area with bad cellular reception." He mumbled before returning his phone to his pocket and looking into Dean's eyes, seeing that whatever it was that was worrying Dean was still there, behind them. He wanted it to go away, he did not like seeing that look in Dean's eyes. With that in mind he placed his hand on Dean's shoulder as he spoke with sincerity.

"You must know Dean, if you ever ask me for help, I will always come."

Dean stood there staring into the deep blue eyes of the angel opposite and feeling the warmth from his hand on his shoulder, and he knew that Cas spoke nothing more than the truth. Seemed if he wanted to get Cas' attention he was gonna have to man up and start praying to the guy.

"Okay. So you take out the ghost of H. H. Holmes then?" Dean asked in a more light-hearted tone, dismissing whatever that was about before without thought, though he didn't shake of the hand on his shoulder, he liked it there.

"No, that was my friend." Castiel replied giving Dean's shoulder a squeeze before moving his hand with a smile. He was glad that Dean seemed to back to the man Castiel knew him to be.

"You know Cas, that friend of yours is starting to have a higher rescue rate than you here." Dean said in a jokey tone as he smiled at the angel opposite him.

"I do not have a problem with that, though he might." Castiel replied with a small smile of his own as he cut a quick look to Crowley who just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms with a scowl on his face at Dean's words. He wasn't here to play guardian angel to the bloody humans after all.

"Okay. Say thanks to him anyway, for saving Jo." Dean responded with a more serious tone. He was glad that they hadn't had to use his and Sam's plan of using Jo as bait. He didn't want her in that sort of situation.

"I will." Castiel replied with a nod. At that a comfortable silence settled over the two of them, neither of them really caring that they were having this conversation in the sewers rather than a bar.

"So you gotta run off back to whatever it was you were doing before, or can you hang for a bit?" Dean asked the angel with a slight hopefulness in his voice. He would really like to sit down and have a beer with his friend, just hang out without any life or death shit hanging over their heads. And maybe they could both get laid, get the stupid idea of them out of Sammy's head.

"I need to sort out a few things, then I will come and find you." Castiel replied with a smile. He had missed hanging out with the Winchesters, and he would like nothing more than to do it again.

"Okay Cas. See you in a bit then." Dean responded turning with a wave to walk out of the sewers and go and see what Sam was up to with Jo and the other girl, Teresa.

* * *

Once Dean had left the space Crowley turned himself visible and moved so he was standing next to Castiel, staring at the entrance Dean had just walked through like the angel next to him.

"You calling me your friend Castiel?" He asked somewhat surprised by that fact. He had never thought the angel would describe him in such a way. They weren't friends after all, not really, they were on opposite sides in everything, well except this little adventure.

"It was the best description I could come up with. It seems to work, we do have a sort of friendship I believe." Castiel replied turning to look at the demon next to him with a small smile on his lips as if he knew of Crowley's surprise.

"For two who are each other's enemies, sure." Crowley replied with a shrug turning to look at Castiel with a matching smile.

"For enemies we do tend to spend a lot of time together." Castiel responded with a shrug of his own.

"Ah stop it, you'll make me blush. So how's the demon tracking coming along?" Crowley asked finally turning the conversation where he had wanted it to go all along. It was time to get his plan into action, and he flatly refused to even think about the small, and it was very small, part of him that felt something like guilt over having deceived Castiel with the false trail he had sent him and john on. It was all part of the plan to get back what was rightfully his, without all the fighting he had gone through the last time. He would once again become the king of hell, of that there was no question.

"It's not. I'm missing something I know, but I just can't see it. The trail makes no sense, I need more information but I can't find any." Castiel replied frustrated. It didn't even cross his mind that the thing he was missing was due to the demon next to him making it all up, he had fallen into the age old trap of trusting Crowley too much it seemed, not that he knew that, not yet.

"You know, my offer to return to hell for you still stands." Crowley suggested casually as if it was of no concern to him what Castiel wished him to do.

"I think I might have to take you up on it. I just can't see the whole picture, maybe you could see what I am missing?" Castiel suggested, hoping the Crowley would take this mystery out of his hands so he could go and see Dean and Sam, and go back to spending time with them. He had missed his friends while he was alone with John, their father was a very focused man after all.

"Okay, I'll tell you what I'll do feathers. I'll go check in with daddy bear Winchester and go over his notes and research and if I can't work out what the problem is, I head on down to hell and see what I can uncover, how does that sound?" Crowley offered as if he truly was Castiel's friend and was willing to do this for him.

"Very well. Just… be careful Crowley." Castiel replied. He did not like the idea of Crowley going to hell. There were too many enemies within that place for him to feel easy about such a mission.

"Oh please tell me you're not going soft on me now feathers." Crowley responded with a roll of his eyes for the angel. Because while hell may be Castiel's least favourite place, it was where Crowley had spent much of his time in his previous life, he was a demon.

"Not at all, but if you die I have a feeling nothing will change, no matter what I do." Castiel replied simply. He did not want Crowley jeopardising their reason for being here, not now.

"You have nothing to fear Castiel. I will not die. I'm Crowley." With that the demon disappeared, off to join John Winchester and see what he had for appearances sake.

And Castiel standing there knew he should go with him, but instead he found himself being pulled to where he could sense Dean and Sam. But he just wanted to make sure that they were all aright, that was all. He would return to John later, and while Crowley was gone it was his responsibility to watch over them all.


	54. Chapter 54

**Hello my dears I would like to thank AFanGirlof5sos, Millenium Ring and rainystv for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **As I have previously stated, I am dyslexic and as such the spelling and grammar of all my stories is highly dependent on whichever word processor package I am using. Some are much better than others which is why some chapters have more mistakes. As such, if these packages do not pick up the problems, then it is highly unlikely I will. So I apologise for any mistakes, but I'm afraid there is nothing I can do to change that.**

 **That been said, here is the next chapter. I have tried to write this as I think the character in season 2 would react. I just hope I have got it right. Please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel, arrived at the Winchesters motel room to find Sam standing there with his arms crossed as he glared at his brother and Dean just smiling at him.

"What is going on?" He asked with a frown marring his forehead. Why were the Winchesters arguing now? Nothing else had happened in his absence had it?

"I was just getting Sammy and Jo to come join me for a drink. I think we need some down time, and Jo spoken to her mom so that's all sorted." Dean replied turning to the angel with a smile.

"And I was just saying that I felt we should probably get out of the city and get Jo back home." Sam explained still glaring at his brother. He knew that look in Dean's eyes, and he knew that what he really wanted to do was go out and pick up the first woman he found. Sam just didn't want to have to watch him do it. He would much prefer to stay at the motel.

"Jo, what do you wish to do?" Castiel asked turning to the third member of this group, though she still refused to look him in the eyes, and that worried Castiel.

"Umm, go for a drink, I guess?" Jo replied, not sure what the answer to that really was, but she was sure she would like nothing more right then, than to try and remove the memory of glowing red

eyes from her mind, if only for a night.

"Then I suggest we all go for a drink." Castiel stated to the room, looking both Sam and Dean in the eyes, though the look lingered on the older Winchester.

"Awesome." Dean replied smiling into Cas' eyes. His plan was on schedule then to get both himself and Cas laid. Good.

"But-" Sam tried to protest. I mean if Dean had Cas with him did he really need Sam to go as well? But before he could even form his argument Dean grabbed his arm and turned him towards the door.

"No Sammy, you heard the angel. We're all going." Dean muttered at him, smiling the whole time, though it had gone rather mischievous now.

"Fine, I just don't want to have to sit there watching you hook up." Sam stated simply. He was getting fed up with Dean and his many, many women, though you never know, maybe having Cas with them Dean will be too busy talking to his 'friend' to talk to any women.

"Well you'll have Jo to talk to." Dean replied simply. It was perfect in his mind. Jo had been pretty shaken up from the how kidnap deal. No doubt her and Sam talking it over would be good for her, after all Sammy was the brother that did the emotional crap.

"What about Cas? Unless he's the one you're planning on hooking up with." Sam suggested, a smirk now appearing on his face at the idea.

"Shut up Sam." Dean replied narrowing his eyes now. He did not need his brother reminding him of ideas which were not true, and had not entered his mind. Even if erasing them was the actual reason for his need to find a partner to spend the evening with, female partner, female, not male, and definitely not angelic.

Sam turned to look at his brother when he heard the words. There was some undertone to them that he couldn't put his finger on. But looking at Dean's face he raised his eyebrows. Just what was his brother thinking that made him glower like that? Hmm, maybe the four of them going to a bar would be a good thing after all. It seemed he needed to get some answers, and at least he could see what he could find out from Cas about angels.

* * *

They arrived at the bar and Sam led Cas and Jo to a table opposite the bar while Dean went to get them all beers. Of course once Dean got to the bar he was distracted by the rather attractive woman sitting there, who seemed more than happy to flirt with him, giving him the belief that she would very much enjoy his company for the evening. As such the four beers he had just ordered didn't actually get to the table until Castiel cane up to collect them.

"Cas?" Dean asked turning round when he felt another presence at his side reaching for the drinks.

"I thought I would collect these as it seems you are otherwise occupied." Castiel replied with a conspiratorial look in his eyes and an encouraging smile on his lips. It had been too long since he had seen Dean do this. It was a remembrance of old times, good times, even if they were trying to stop the apocalypse.

"Umm yeah, sorry about that…" Dean replied feeling guilty for some reason. I mean hell, all he was doing was chatting to the woman, nothing to feel guilty about, right?

"No need to apologise Dean." Castiel responded smiling even more as he stared into Dean's green eyes, watching as the other man relaxed and smiled in return. Both of them were completely unaware that the staring had lasted just a touch too long.

"I had best take these back." Castiel finally said though still not moving his eyes.

"Sure." Dean replied and when Castiel broke the connection and turned to walk back to the table Dean couldn't help the way his eyes followed him, but he was just making sure that the guy got back alright, nothing else.

"So that's the way it is, is it?" The woman whom Dean had been talking to said pulling his attention back to her. And in all honesty he had kinda forgotten she was even there when he had been talking to Cas. Not that that meant anything.

"Hu?" He asked blinking at her, confused by her sentence.

"You and him. So who is he?" The woman asked moving her head in the direction of Cas who was now sitting at the table with Sam and Jo and by the looks of it being grilled by his brother about something.

"A friend." Dean replied absently as he tried to work out what Cas and Sam were talking about from across the room.

"Really? Just a friend? I'm sorry honey, but that I do not believe." The woman responded placing her chin on her hand as she watched him watch the dark haired man who had come to get the drinks. Friend her ass. There was no way they were just good friends.

"Well it's the truth. Look don't suppose you've a friend who would like to hook up with him do ya? I think he could do with the company." Dean asked turning to her with his charming smile firmly in place as he remembered his plan to get both him and Cas laid. What better way to do that than get him with this woman's friend?

"No sorry, but I'm sure I'm more than woman enough for the both of you. And I would be happy to entertain you both." The woman purred at him, stroking his hand with her fingers and giving him a sultry look.

"Yeah, I don't think that's gonna happen." Dean replied instantly. There was no way he was having a threesome with Cas involved. Nope, never.

"Why? Is it because you're worried that seeing his naked body will distract you from mine? That watching him with me will make you realise you want to be with him?" The woman whispered into his ear and with a smirk on her face as she pulled back to watch his reaction.

At that Dean eyes widened due to the images those words put into his head. The idea of Cas without his clothes on, the image of him over the woman next to him. And yeah sure, he had no idea what Cas looked like naked, but he had seen enough porn, and, well, could make an educated guess, to get the image crystal clear in his mind. But then something changed. His mind took the control away from him and instead of the woman moving with Cas it was now him, staring into the deep blue eyes, running his hand over Cas naked form. Oh good god, no. he needed to… go.

"Gotta hit the head." He mumbled to the woman before moving as fast as he could, without causing any suspicion, to the bathrooms at the back. Once there he ran the cold water, splashing it over his face as he tried to remove any and all ideas of Cas from his mind. Putting his hand on the sink he stared into the mirror above it as he finally felt the images leave him. He was not interested in Cas that way, right? I mean, forget the fact he was a dude, he was an angel. And there was no way such a being would ever be interested in him even if he was, which he wasn't, oh god, what if he was?

Before Dean could even try to work out rationally whatever it was that was going through his mind the person on it walked through the door of the bathroom with a concerned look in his oh so deep blue eyes.

"Dean, are you all right?" Castiel asked reaching for Dean's shoulder when he saw the humans eyes widen and colour drain from his face. What was wrong with Dean? He needed to help him. But as he went to place his hand down Dean jerked his shoulder away from him making him sad. What had he done to make Dean not want his touch?

"Have I done something wrong Dean? If so, I am sorry." Castiel continued with when all Dean could do was stand there and stare at the angel in front of him, hoping against hope that there was no way Cas could read minds. He did not want him seeing even a hint of what Dean might have been thinking right then. Damn it.

"No Cas. You've done nothing, it's all good." Dean finally managed to get out through his closing throat. Making sure his eyes didn't wander from the face opposite him in case his mind decided to bring the images of that body unclothed once more to the fore.

"Then shall we return to Sam and Jo? Or are you going back to the woman at the bar?" Castiel asked, gesturing towards the door. He could tell Dean was still not right, but he also knew that the man did not like to discuss things until he was ready, so Castiel would wait. And at least Dean's colour had returned. That was a good sign.

"Na, think I'll come sit with you guys now." Dean replied. There was no way he was going back to that woman, this was all her fault after all. Hmm maybe she's a demon or something evil, making him feel things that he really didn't. Yeah that could be it.

"Then I will go back to the bar. It is my round." Castiel responded with a smile. He was glad that Dean had decided to come and sit with them. He had missed having his friend there while he was talking to the woman, not that he would have stopped Dean from doing it. But it would be good to have him back by his side.

"Okay. See back in a minute." Dean replied with a nod, already starting to feel better at the idea that whatever these thoughts were they could well have been placed in his mind by something else. And he flatly refused to listen to the little voice that was telling him he was grasping at straws that weren't there.

With that Castiel left the bathroom and Dean turned back to the sink to let out a sigh of relief at being alone once again. He didn't have time to work out what the hell was going on with his mind right now and hopefully with distance from whatever she was, the feelings would go away. So right now, what he needed to be able to do was put his normal causal smile on his face and act as if nothing had happened. Because if he didn't he knew Sammy at least, would be able to see through him, and this was one thing he really wasn't ready to discuss with his brother, especially as it was surely just a temporary crazy.

And even if it wasn't as temporary as he was hoping it was, Dean still did not want to talk to Sam. No matter that his brother had already told him he was cool with it. Because while Sammy might be, Dean wasn't exactly sure he was, if he did actually feel like that for Cas.

Son of a bitch. Deep breath, calm, casual, happy.

And with that mantra in his mind Dean left the bathroom and returned to the bar, moving to the table and not even looking towards the woman whom he had previously been talking to, the woman who was watching him with a smirk and knowing eyes. Ah denial, it was always so much fun to remove the scales from people's eyes. With that she turned to see if there was anyone else of interest to her in the room, time to leave the green eyed man to his blue-eyed boy toy.


	55. Chapter 55

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank (Guest), Millenium Ring, TochterdesBuchs, IsabellaFaye11 and thefriendlyguy63 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. You are all awesome.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

By the time Dean returned to the table Castiel had already got the beers for everyone and he and Sam were back to discussing whatever it was that was so fascinating. Though Castiel did turn and give him a small smile Dean automatically returned as he slid into the only free place at the table, which happened to be next to the angel. Damn it, he thought as he sat and his leg brushed accidently against the angels and he felt something inside of jump at the contact. It would have been better if he was sitting somewhere he wasn't likely to touch Cas, but that didn't matter, cos these feelings weren't real. With that thought resolutely in mind Dean pulled himself together and turned to Jo who was sitting opposite.

"You doing okay?" He asked quietly so not to gain the attention of the other two. He really didn't want either of their attention on him right now thank you very much.

At his words Jo's head rose quickly and she looked to him rather like a startled deer, before her eyes shifted quickly to Castiel and back again.

Had the angel said something to Dean? But what did Castiel really know about what had happened down there? Unless… did he get there when that… demon was there? Oh god, she really hoped not. I mean surely he wasn't there. After all, there was no way an angel would talk to her after being saved by the enemy, would he? She was just over reacting, no one but her knew the truth. It was better that way, easier for all. At least now she only had to put up with their sympathy, she wouldn't be able to stand seeing their revelation she was sure they would have if they knew the truth.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" She asked defensively making Dean wonder what the hell he had missed. Something was obviously not good between Cas and Jo, but what was it? Son of a bitch, he so did not want to have to deal with this right now. He had just wanted a quiet drink, and maybe some meaningless sex, was that really too much to ask for at the end of a hunt?

"Just checking. Can't have been fun getting kidnapped." He said in reply. Even if he really didn't want to get involved he knew he was. Maybe… had Jo seen something? Maybe seen this friend of Cas' and seen them together? But why would that cause a rift between the two? I mean Cas' friend had saved their asses before, he was one of the good guys, unless… maybe Cas' friend was more than just his friend? That question, hit him in the gut making it hard for him to breathe, though he made sure that whatever feelings he was having about that idea did not show on his face. Damn he was gonna gank that bitch for whatever it was she had done to him. He did not like Cas that way, right? Though that question alone started to pull Dean's attention to the man sitting next to him, making his eyes drift to the side so he could see the line of his jaw. Luckily before he did anything truly insane Jo spoke, answering his question and as such pulled his attention back to her, even if it couldn't get rid of the tingling he had down his side at the proximity to Cas.

"Oh, no it wasn't. But I survived." Jo replied, feeling a bit bad now for thinking that Dean knew more than he did. She had to get a lid on her emotions about this. Lock them in a box and never let what happened down there see the light of day.

"Good." Dean replied with a nod downing half his drink as he tried to think of something else to say. Anything to keep his mind from wandering where it seemed no matter what, it wanted to go. Namely to thinking about the angel at his side, thinking about him ways he really shouldn't be. But he had been silent too long, his ears had already tuned into Sam and Cas' conversation, if only so he could hear the deep timber in the angels voice. They were discussing law, wait… law? Angel law? What the hell was his brother asking his angel? The angel, not his, damn it.

"So do angels have genders? I mean is that your body?" Sam asked fascinated. He had not had the chance to ask Castiel about angels before, but it seemed that he was perfectly happy to tell him all he wanted to know. Though Sam was sure that Castiel had no idea that rather than an academic interest, he was actually asking for Dean. And quickly looking at his brother he could see he was listening to every word, even if he was trying really hard not to stare at the angel next to him. Ah man, could his brother be any more obvious? It was kinda adorable, and definite material for future wind-ups.

"No. Angels are wavelengths of celestial intend, though we have been equated to balls of glowing light. When we need to interact with humanity we need to take a vessel as most cannot perceive us in our true form." Castiel replied amiably. He was happy to answer Sam's questions, though it was strange that he needed to. These where things the Winchesters he had known before already knew. He had forgotten how little law there was on angels in this time, before they interacted with humanity for the first time in centuries, and before they all fell. Not that he was going to let that happen this time round.

"So is that the same as demons and their meat suits?" Sam asked with a frown at the idea of an angel just taking a human like a demon did.

"No angels are different. We need the permission of our vessel before we can take over their body." Castiel replied simply as he sipped his beer.

"So you are sharing that body with the man whose it truly is?" Sam asked not sure how to feel about. Dean who of course was now listening avidly to every word spoken closed his eyes and gritted his teeth against that idea. There was no way he could like Cas if he was sharing his body with another dude, not that Dean liked him, but if he did. That would be just too weird.

"No. originally I was yes, but when an archangel exploded my vessel into tiny pieces his soul moved onto heaven." Castiel responded with a smile enjoying how everyone's eyes widened at his sentence and Dean's jaw even dropped open. He had forgotten how sensational his time with the brothers could seem to those who did not know all of it.

"Wait, if you were exploded, how are you alive now?" Sam asked completely thrown by that sentence. And Dean was so very glad he had asked that, because it was the one that was going round his head as well. Plus he really wanted to know what Cas had done to piss of an archangel so much that they blew him up.

"God brought me back and rebuilt my vessel, but he left it purely mine." Castiel replied in a straightforward tone. After all it seemed god had saved him more than once in his previous life, hopefully he would not die so much this time round, this god might not be so inclined to return life to him.

"So an angel can take either a male or female vessel, it would make no difference to them?" Sam asked wanting to clarify the point. The idea that maybe Dean would be more comfortable with Cas as a woman at the back of his mind.

And Dean, well, at his brother's words the image of a female Cas, with his striking blue eyes and long flowing dark hair came fully formed into his mind, causing certain parts of his anatomy to wake up, showing its interest in such an idea. Which really wasn't the most helpful thing in the world. Especially as he didn't like Cas like that, plus Cas was male. No question.

"No, though I have become adjusted to this body, I do not believe I would like to take another." Castiel responded to Sam with a thoughtful tone, though he was completely oblivious to the reasoning behind Sam's interest, or to Dean's suddenly tight trouser situation.

"So you would say you are male?" Sam asked just to make sure. He was getting the idea that Cas was not like run of the mill angels. Though he guessed he should have realised that when he said he had left heaven to join them in the fight that was to come. Seemed Cas was unique.

"Yes. It was the gender I had when I became human briefly." Castiel replied with a nod, glad that Sam seemed to understand.

"Wait, what? You were human?" Dean interrupted, talking for the first time. He couldn't believe Cas had been human, I mean he was so clueless at times. But then at others, yeah, okay, Dean kinda did forget what he was. But that was more cos he was Cas, rather than cos he acted human.

"I have lived a very long time Dean. There is much I have done that you do not know of." Castiel replied turning to the hunter next to him and staring into his green eyes for the first time since he had sat down. And Dean staring back found himself caught in the blue, his breath left him and his mind blanked as all he could do was stare back, waiting for Cas to look away, release him from whatever spell he had put him under. And he had to stop himself from reaching out from the need that suddenly surged up in him to be closer to the angel. Ah damn it all to hell. He really did like the freakin' guy. Son of a bitch.

That realisation made Dean completely hopeless for the rest of the night. Because he couldn't not look at Cas, study his features and listen to his voice. it was strange, realising he liked him, but also, he felt something settle inside him, something that had been growling and gnawing at him ever since he was brought back from the dead but he had not really known was there. But finally, with his acceptance of his feelings for the angel, whatever beast it was inside him was appraised for now, letting him relax in a way he had not done for a long, long time.

And Sam, who spent his time watching Dean out of the corner of his eye smirked internally at how his attention was riveted on Castiel. Finally, it seemed his brother had seen what he had. About time too.


	56. Chapter 56

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover and Millenium Ring for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So time for a bit of Dean introspection I think, plus, I'm sorry?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

The end of the night had long since passed and Dean, Sam and Jo had returned to their motel room and climbed into their respective beds, or at least Sam and Dean had, Jo had the couch this time round. Not that that worried her. It wasn't like she would be getting any sleep at any rate. She hadn't drunk enough to pass out. Castiel on the other hand had flown off, mumbling something about going to check in on John and that he would return later.

So here it was an hour after they had turned out the lights and Sam was sleeping peacefully while Dean was still wide awake, lying on the bed and staring up at the ceiling, not that he was seeing it. No he was thinking about all he had realised that evening, and trying to work out just what the hell he was gonna do with the information that he had the hots for an angel in a male vessel, which was his body, so yeah okay, he liked a guy. Oh shit, he liked a guy. Deep breaths.

From what he could see he had two options. One, he did what he had always done. Bury all his feelings and the emotional crap as deep as he could in his psyche and try to pretend that it didn't exist, or tow, he could man up and do something about it. It was strange, his normal reaction would be number one without question… but this was Cas. There was something about the guy that Dean just couldn't get out of his head. Plus the fact that usually when he had any feelings for someone they never knew who he truly was, or what he truly did, nor was it likely he would be seeing them again any time soon, Cassie being a case in point to that. Oh crap, Cas and Cassie, hello irony to that one. But back to the point, Cas was different. He already knew exactly who Dean was, hell he had pulled him from heaven and rebuilt him, and second, he didn't think Cas would be going anywhere for some time, or at least not permanently. And so as he lay there all these facts muddled together in his mind, making him finally see that in truth option number two was really the only one he could go with.

The idea that he was even considering seeing if he and Cas had something, anything, scared the living crap out of him. But he had heard from both his brother and his dad telling him they were cool with it, even before he had realised there was an 'it' to be cool with. So there really was only one question in Dean's mind as he lay there in the dark. Was he cool with it? Was he man enough to bite the bullet? Did he have the balls to confess all to the angel who had saved him? And if he did, would it ruin everything? Would Cas laugh in his face at his presumption at wanting to be with a freakin' angel? Or maybe Cas would just run away from him at the suggestion of them being together. It was at that point the memories returned to him. Memories of the whole case where he spent most of his time holding Cas' hand, of that night in the dark bar when it was all over and their fingers joined once more, the words the angel had said. The certainty he had that Dean was some sort of saviour for humanity… but was that all he was to him? Cos while Dean wanted Cas to want him, he would like it to be because of who he was, rather than what the angel thought he would do.

Then that damn little voice he had tried so hard to ignore spoke up for the first time in his head. But would Dean still take Cas if the latter was the truth of the situation? And Dean actually listening and thinking about the question had a horrible feeling his answer would be yes. His feelings for Cas were stranger than he had ever felt for anyone before, and that was freakin' crazy. But he could panic, he needed to face this. He and Cas would be working cases together, and he needed to get his head straight. So taking a deep breath he pushed the panic and the 'I'm not gay' screams from his mind and concentrated purely on his feelings. Something he really tried to never do. The people he cared for never stayed after all. Sam left him, his dad left him, why would Cas be any different? It was then the words the angel had spoken rang so clearly in his mind,

 _"I will always be here for you Dean."_

And despite his better judgement he found himself believing them. Trusting that they were true. That Cas really would stay by his side for as long as he wanted him there. It was then he realised what he needed to do. he needed to decide if he was gonna put his faith in Castiel, angel of the lord, and give him something he had never given another who was not family. His trust and his… feelings. And while all the worries and his normal self-preservation instinct screamed at him to say no, all he could hear resounding through his head was yes. Yes, he could give that to Cas. He could do it.

And with that yes decided he recognised a peace settled over him and a smile appeared on his face. The next time he saw Cas they were gonna have a talk. He would say his piece, he would just have to hope that Cas felt something similar to what he did.

With that he closed his eyes preparing for sleep, his decision settling his mind, but before he could drift off he heard a noise which made his breath catch. It was the sound of the flutter of an angel wings. Opening his eyes slightly he looked towards where he had heard it and saw the distinctive silhouette of Cas. It looked like it was time for him to bare his soul. Now would be good, no one else was awake to hear after all. He should sit up, maybe say how they needed to talk or some crap like that, but Dean decided to instead take a second or two to work it all out, and to take in the sight of the man he could now confess to himself he had feelings for.

He really shouldn't have taken that time to collect him mind though. Because what happened next threw him as nothing else could, and hurt him in a way he had not known he could be hurt by someone who wasn't family.


	57. Chapter 57

**Hello again. So here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel had gone to John and found him asleep, collapsed on the bed without even removing his shoes. With a shake of his head he had thrown a blanket over the man before he turned to the other presence he felt in the room. Though he did find it strange that Crowley was still there.

"Did you find anything?" He asked turning to the demon with hope in his eyes that he could answer the nag Castiel had in his mind.

"No. I just thought I would stay and watch over daddy bear for you while you had fun with the boys, you did have some fun right?" Crowley asked raising his eyebrow at the angel with a smirk on his face. He refused to let Castiel get even an inkling that he was starting to have doubts about returning to hell. It was his place, and it would be his domain to rule soon enough, but he also knew that at present it belonged to those a lot older and stronger than him. He would have to be careful when down there. And maybe, when he had arrived at this place and seen the work not just John but Castiel had done, that little teeny bit of guilt had started to grow. Damn Castiel for calling him his friend. They were not friends, they were enemies, and just because they had joined together to destroy others did not mean anything. He did not believe the whole the enemy of my enemy is my friend rubbish. That was not his way, he only did things for himself after all.

"Thank you. I will watch over them all while you are gone." Castiel replied smiling at the demon in the dark. He didn't know why but the idea that Crowley had waited for him to return made him believe that this time the demon was at least trying to do the right thing.

"Right." Crowley responded. Though he didn't move from his place by the wall.

"Crowley, are you… okay?" Castiel asked with his signature head tilt. He understood that going to hell would be dangerous, but this was Crowley, he never showed any weakness, ever. Well apart from his friendship with Dean, was that why he had not left yet? He wanted to make sure Dean was safe? Because he should know that Castiel would never let any harm come to him.

"As our favourite squirrel is often to say, I'm peachy." Crowley replied cockily. He didn't like this feeling he had inside, and he would very much like it to disappear thank you very much.

"Then I will see you on your return, please try not to be too long." Castiel responded as sincerely as he could. After all Crowley was the only one who knew all he did, the only one in this time who could help him.

"I make no promises feathers. See you on the other side." Crowley replied with a wink. It was time to depart. He needed to leave the angel and the humans and collect himself. Because where he was going he would have to be all demon.

"I hope not." Castiel responded drily, referencing how humanity called death the other side. He would prefer it if he and Crowley remained alive thank you very much.

"Oh touché." Crowley replied. With that he teleported away leaving Castiel to stare at the empty space and sigh. He hoped that they had decided on the right course here.

With Crowley's departure Castiel once more checked on John and made sure that the room was as protected as he could make it before he flew off, returning to the motel room of the Winchester brothers. He wanted to make sure they stayed safe that night.

* * *

Upon landing his eyes automatically moved to the bed which Dean lay on and he smiled at the sight. But before he could move towards him, wanting to sit close to Dean to watch over them all, he looked at a sleeping Sam, and at Jo who was on the couch. And while he had expected to find her with her eyes closed the opposite was in fact the truth. Jo was lying there staring up at him with a determined look and a knife in hand.

"Jo, are you well?" He asked turning his full attention on her. He could go to Dean later, first he wanted to work out what had happened to make Jo so scared of him. He could think of nothing.

"I'm fine Castiel." Jo replied warily as she placed her knife back under the cushion she was using for a pillow. She did not want to talk to him about this, there was no way he would understand, right?

"Jo, please, tell me. What is it?" Castiel asked, crouching down so his eyes were level with hers, not that she was looking at him. In fact it seemed she was determined to not meet his eyes which made him believe that in actual fact she was not fine.

"Nothing, you just surprised me, that's all." Jo tried to say, trying to play it down. But she knew she was failing, she couldn't met Cas' eyes. Hell she didn't feel fit to be close to him. Not after… everything.

"What happened in the sewers Jo?" Castiel asked in a low gentle voice, hoping to get her to talk. She needed it, and he was here to listen.

"You tell me. You're the one who told Dean that the ghost was gone." Jo replied, her defences rising at the question which hit far too close to the mark of her issues in her mind.

"Yes. What did you see?" Castiel asked having a horrible feeling inside that she had seen too much. That was not good, but he could not leave her like this, in this turmoil, not if he could help her. He just wondered at what price that help would come.

"What do you mean? What did you see?" Jo asked suddenly turning to him with challenge in her eyes. The way he had spoken, it made her think he knew far more than she had thought he did.

Castiel knelt there, looking at her as he debated his answer in his head. He could lie and say nothing, but he knew if he did that she would never confide in him and he would not be able to help her. Or he could tell the truth, and that could bring everything he had been working for down on his head. But meeting her eyes he knew that it really wasn't a choice. He may not have known her much in the previous time, but he had got to know her this time round. And he also had seen what her death had done to Dean, how it had hurt him. She meant much to his friend, and as such she meant much to Castiel as well. Only time would tell what this decision cost him, he just hoped it helped Jo now.

"I saw it all." He finally answered in a controlled voice. Refusing to show any emotion in his words.

"You… you let that… that demon-" Jo stuttered at him. She couldn't believe it, she couldn't comprehend it. What the hell was going on?

"His name is Crowley." Castiel replied with a sigh. He had decided to tell her the truth, he could not back out of that decision now. He just hoped that it didn't end up with anyone in pain. Was this truly the right path? Too late to change it now.

"Oh god you know him. Just who the hell are you?" Jo asked with a strangled voice, the hurt in her eyes clear to Castiel as she stared at the man she had thought of as a friend. And yet he knew demons. No, this couldn't be happening, he was supposed to be on their side god damn it.

"Castiel, an angel and a friend. But like me, there are those on the other side who do not wish this war to be fought. As such they are willing to protect those who have the power to stop it." Castiel replied with as much sincerity as he could. This was not how he had wanted his relationship with Crowley to come out, though in actual fact he had never wanted that to come out. Though it was stupid of him to think that he could keep it a secret for ever. But that didn't stop him from wishing that he could.

"But, I'm nobody." Jo responded to his words. She couldn't get her head round the idea of a demon wanting to help them win, so instead she had concentrated on the reason Cas had given her.

"No, you are Joanna Beth Harvelle. Daughter of Ellen Harvelle, and a power to be reckoned with. You are family." Castiel replied with a growl in his voice as if that would make her believe the words. Because she was, she was Dean's family and those were who he was here to protect.

"No." Jo answered, shaking her head. Though whether it was a no at being family or a no for the whole messed up situation she had no clue. She just knew that the answer was no.

"Yes. Crowley wanted to help you. That is all. He asks for nothing in return." Castiel said, trying to get her to believe him. Trying to persuade her that Crowley and he were on their side.

"I… I don't.. I can't…" Jo replied, her brain had finally shut off with all Castiel was telling her. It was too much, she just couldn't deal with this right now, or ever if she was being honest.

"I understand. But I promise he meant you no harm, on that you have my word." Castiel replied, sincerity lacing his words as he reached out and gently rested his hand on her shoulder, pleased when she didn't automatically shake it off or shy away from his touch.

"Okay." Jo finally said. Her brain was still in turmoil, but it had got to the point where she couldn't think anymore. There was too much.

"Rest now." Castiel replied, sending a small amount of grace down the physical connection in the hopes it would help settle her mind.

"Okay." Jo said once more, though this time her voice had a sleepy tone. And with that she closed her eyes and started to drift into the oblivion of sleep, with a little help from the angel at her side.

Castiel stayed where he was, crouched beside her, as Jo closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep, it was not peaceful by any means, but neither was it impossible to achieve. Castiel had given her that much peace of mind. Enough to rest.

Once Jo was asleep Castiel spoke once more, thought these words were not directed at the woman in front of but the man lying on the bed closest to them.

"I imagine you heard all of that Dean." He said in an emotionless tone.

"Yeah, I did." came the reply in an equally even voice. It was time to face the outcome of his revelations. And from Dean's voice Castiel knew that whatever was about to happen would change who they were to each other forever.

* * *

 **I'm sorry, please don't hate me.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover, Millenium Ring and IsabellaFaye11 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So this chapter is the reason I really asked you all not to help me at the end of the previous one. I did say this was a slow burn right? And those who have read my other stories know I can be a little teeny weeny bit mean on occasion, right? Anyway um, enjoy this update and happy valentine's day.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

 _Then…_

 _Once Jo was asleep Castiel spoke once more, thought these words were not directed at the woman in front of but the man lying on the bed closest to them._

 _"I imagine you heard all of that Dean." He said in an emotionless tone._

 _"Yeah, I did." came the reply in an equally even voice. It was time to face the outcome of his revelations. And from Dean's voice Castiel knew that whatever was about to happen would change who they were to each other forever._

 _Now…_

* * *

Castiel rose to stand and looked over at Dean who wasn't even trying to hide the fact he was awake anymore. Even if his mind had gone into freefall. He had just decided to admit he liked this guy and then he found out he was friends with a demon. A freakin' demon, the things they hunted. How could Cas betray him like that? How could he bring such a thing into his family? Cos Dean suddenly realised why Cas hadn't told him much about his friggin' friend, hadn't let him meet him. He was a freakin' demon called Crowley. And as the words and the realisation tumbled through Dean's mind he was pierced with a pain he hadn't know he could feel. It just went the show, this was why he never let anyone in. They all left him, all betrayed him, all broke his heart.

Without speaking Castiel moved so he was perched on the side of Dean's bed, feeling hurt when the hunter scrabbled to sit up as far from him as possible.

"I can explain, if you will let me." He tried to say, but looking at Dean he saw the same look he had seen through a ring of holy fire the last time he had partnered with Crowley, though this time it was so much worse. There was more hurt in Dean's green eyes this time.

Oh god, So much had happened since then, so much had changed, but Dean didn't know that. He didn't know that Castiel had watched him become a demon and best friends with the king of hell. He had no idea how the lines had blurred before Castiel had returned himself and Crowley to this time. Because this was the Dean who still saw black and white in a world full of grey, who was still pure at heart, a Dean to whom killing a human was enough to torture his soul. This was the Dean that Castiel had never truly known, but had always seen inside, seen in his soul.

"There's nothing you can say Castiel. You're in league with the enemy." Dean said in angry reply to Castiel's wish to explain. Dean didn't want to hear any more lies, or find himself twisted by the angel's words to his side. Demons were evil, there was nothing he could say to change that fact. And at least if he concentrated on his anger he felt nothing else.

"No. Crowley and I and you all want the same thing. For humanity to win." Castiel tried to explain, though he knew, just from the sound of Dean's voice, that he would never get him to understand.

"And why should I believe you? You're friends with a demon." Dean growled at him, though he did remember to keep his voice down. The last thing he needed was for Sam to join this friggin' conversation. No this was between him and the angel. Angel, that was a friggin' joke too.

"A demon who saved your father and Jo." Castiel stated wishing that that fact would work to convince Dean to give Crowley a chance, but he knew it would be futile. The only way he could get Dean to understand why he and Crowley were working together would be to tell him the truth, all of it, and that was something he couldn't do. He couldn't break Dean by telling him would could be.

"Don't do that. I don't care what crap he's done, he's evil." Dean flinched back. He refused to even consider that this demon had saved his family. Cos that was wrong.

"There are worse things out there Dean, and they are coming for us all." Castiel replied with a sigh as through his mind flittered all the evil they had fought together, Alistair, Lucifer, Michael, Raphael, the leviathans, Abaddon, Metatron, the mark of Cain, Dean himself. So much that he had to save his friend from.

"When you start working with the enemy they've already won." Dean responded with fury. He could feel his anger starting to ebb away at the sight of the dejected man sitting on his bed, and he would not give in. Castiel had betrayed him, betrayed them all, he had risked his family's life, Sammy's life, and that was something Dean would not forgive.

"Dean please-" Castiel tried once more. If only there was a way he could make this better, make Dean see that this was for the best.

"No. I want you to leave Castiel, and I want you to stay the hell away from my family." Dean replied glaring at the angel whom he had thought of as a friend, the angel he had thought could have been so much more, no. he couldn't do this, he could not have him round those he loved.

"If that is truly what you wish Dean, then I shall go. But know, if you ever need me, all you have to do is call." Castiel responded looking at Dean with eyes that begged him to change his mind, to give Castiel another chance.

"Don't hold your breath for that. Cos it ain't never gonna happen." Dean growled out, he then lay back on the bed, head positioned so he couldn't see the angel, and if he couldn't see him he could pretend he wasn't there.

With that Castiel lowered his head in defeat. He had failed, but that would not stop him from protecting those he cared for. Without another words he made himself invisible, making sure to flap his wings as he did so so that Dean would believe he was gone. He then had the torture of sitting on the bed and watching as Dean finally let the tears of betrayal, of what he had lost, of what could have been, seep from his eyes.

Dean didn't move to get rid of the tears, he didn't have the energy for that. In fact right then, in the dead of the night with the weight of betrayal and heartbreak heavy upon him he wondered if he would ever have the energy to move again. He no longer had words going through his head, just feelings, all those damn freakin' feelings he tried to hide from. He had let them loose when he had decided to give Castiel a chance, and this was what he deserved for such foolishness. He should never have even considered the idea. He wasn't worth caring for. He was there to be used. He was there to follow orders. He couldn't do this. He had to shut it down, now. And yet the wetness still seeped onto his cheeks.

And with every tear that fell, he made his feelings fall too, either by locking them away or allowing them to be eroded by his expression of them. And in doing so he made himself become just a little emptier, until he felt himself die inside. It was easier that way. It was all gone. Nothing left, just duty and orders.

And Castiel watching the change in Dean felt something inside spilt in two and tear apart. He didn't understand the feelings, but he had an idea. He had once again ruined everything, he had betrayed the man whom he wanted nothing more than to protect and care for. And watching Dean cry silently in the night Castiel felt a sorrow he had not had since the time he had massacred half of heaven. Because he realised, watching Dean, he had once again just destroyed his family. He really was a curse on all he touched, this just proved it to him. And upon realising that, he knew that he have to finish this, save them all, without the connection he had come to share with the Winchesters, both in his old time line as well as the new one he was creating. But that was the cost of returning it seemed. He would do what he came here to do because it was his duty, his job to save Dean. But he would not be doing it as his friend, He had to be an angelic solider on a mission once more. And that was something that he wasn't sure he remembered how to be. Not after everything that had changed him for the better.


	59. Chapter 59

**Hello all. I would like to thank A Path That's Clear, (Guest),** **thefriendlyguy63,** **Millenium Ring, Anake14 and IsabellaFaye11 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So wow. I hadn't expected the response I got from the last chapter, and I am sorry for the heartache I have caused. But I should say I had always, since the conception of this story, planned to have that chapter somewhere, and as such have been looking forward to writing it so much I guess I forgot how much it would slam those reading it. And to be honest it did come earlier than I thought it would. This Dean it seems is just far too quick with his realisation, in my mind at least. I would also like to say, I promise eventually, this will all work out, the main word in that sentence is eventually. We have a way to go yet, this story will be a long one.**

 **But enough from me, time to see what Crowley's up to. This chapter is set in the time of season 2, episode 7 'The Usual Suspects'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Crowley left Castiel and went to a little known entrance to hell. One of the many joys of being the once and future king of hell, he knew all the ways into and out of this place, ways he could use even without the power he was used to having, though soon hopefully he would have some of that back. He would become more than just the crossroad demon he currently was impersonating, he would be more than that bitch Lilith's right hand man. Because he was destined to be so much more, and he would really like that destiny to come about sooner rather than later thank you very much. After all how long could he truly play the game of being Castiel's little demonic lapdog. Yes it was time to start his plan.

With that in mind he slipped through the crack between earth and hell to find himself in one of the old disused parts of hell. The places that they sent those who did not behave, or hid those they did not want anyone to find. Standing straight and moving with an air of conference he started towards where he knew the current Crowley kept his office. Where he stored all the contracts the demons under him gained, the ones that Lilith didn't take for her own at any rate. He hoped he wouldn't met any of those higher up on this trip. He wasn't sure, but there was a possibility they would be able to see that he wasn't quite right for there Crowley, and he would prefer not to get into a fight with any of them. After all there was no assurance that the angel blade he carried in his jacket pocket would do the damage he would need it to to the oldest of his kind.

And so he walked quickly, just not quickly enough to raise suspicion, it was a balancing act, a tightrope, and actually, the thrill of doing this, of being this, one who was planning and plotting against those in charge once more, well it was actually rather fun. He had missed this. Being at the top could be so boring at times.

As he moved into the more widely used areas of hell he could hear the screams of the condemned souls, and smell the stench of them burning and he was reminded at how much he disliked it. This place of eternal damnation. You would think souls didn't smell in hell, but being as they had all started as humans, their minds conjured up bodies and skin to be destroyed. It wasn't until they finally turned that they became the demonic smoke, able to take over another. As such the smells of hell were the same as you would have in any human torture chamber, well that was if they had human torture chambers now a days, and could repeatedly bring people back from the dead. Oh how humanity has fallen, losing the skills they used here on a daily basis, it was enough to make a grown demon sigh with nostalgia, if he cared, and if he actually enjoyed what they did. No the only torture he had enjoyed in a long time was that of his mother. Oh that was fun, he had done a certain amount himself, just to show who was the real boss now. She was nothing to him. But enough, he had a mission to complete.

With that he turned down some side paths. Taking the longer but safer route to his destination and found the path ahead of him clear and empty of anyone. Not that he could drop his guard at all, but it did mean his mind could concentrate on something other than the smells and sounds. He really didn't like hell he decided in that quiet. I mean, there was a reason he had made his court on earth, well two actually, one to avoid the distasteful part of his work, and the other to avoid the time differences between the two places. He had at present a vague idea of how the time would be changing on earth, and as he kept to the area which had the closest time to that other place. He hoped he would not finish his business too fast, nor too slow.

And so he carried on walking at his steady purposeful pace and his mind started to wander, there was no longer the nastiness of hell to distract him. Only endless corridors and pathways. And he found his mind going once more to the angel whom had brought him back here. He wanted to say that he hadn't consented to such an action, but he knew if that was true, if he was truly against Castiel, he would have left him in that hospital and gone to the demons in charge and told them all. But however much he may despise it, Castiel had spoken a variation of the truth to Dean. They were friends in some sense he guessed. I mean right now they both had their goals, and they were currently aligned, though not as much as Castiel thought they were and some things Crowley would not change. Things needed to happen for him to once again become top dog, but he also felt the strange need to help the angel protect Dean. He did not want that man getting the mark of Cain again thank you very much. That was definitely not one of his best ideas. But he knew he was also rooting for those two to see the light and fall in love, and that was purely because it was obvious for everyone to see. He was fed up with the tension between them. And hell help him, he would like them both to see some happiness in this screwed up world of theirs. He and the Winchesters and Castiel had long ago set the boundaries of their relationship. And they didn't cross it. And he knew, deep down if ever he was in the position to do so, he could never actually kill Dean or Castiel, and nor could he kill Sam or John by extension. Though the last two was mainly because he didn't want the other two coming after his sweet ass determined to end him.

And then his mind once more conjured Castiel telling Dean he was his friend. He had never had a friend, well apart from demon Dean, and he had turned on him at the first chance he had given him. Showing that even turned he had a moral compass. He should have known that that would be true. But it was still strange, the thought of Castiel as a friend, and while it did not change his general plan, he knew that when it came to some rather minor points, that niggling feeling of guilt and comradery would raise its ugly head, unless he found a way to rid himself of it. No, stop thinking that way, he had a mission now, he needed to concentrate on that.

But as he walked further through the corridors of hell he found himself changing it slightly, re-evaluating what he had planned to do, and convincing himself it was for the best. And it had nothing to do with the people he had left topside. Had nothing to do with the lives he had saved since his return.

Had nothing to do with the angel who had put his trust in him and called him his friend.


	60. Chapter 60

**Hello again. So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. This takes place at the beginning of season 2, episode 67 'The Usual Suspects'.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

It had been a week since there hunt with Jo, and that had given Sam enough time to realise that something was not right with his brother. There were a few things that gave Dean away, to him at least. First there was the lack of talking, now sure, Dean wasn't known for his serious or emotional conversations but he usually had a running babble of nothing that Sam barely noticed or got pissed at. But he had noticed the decided lack of banter, and it just felt wrong as well as being somewhat alarming, it had gotten to the point where he was starting to set himself up for Dean's bad jokes in the hopes his brother would reply.

He didn't.

The next thing that had his alarm bells ringing was Dean's drinking. Cos sure his brother had always drank more than he probably should, came with a hunters life, but of late, Sam had noticed Dean sitting there drinking, not to ease any aches or clear his head of what he had seen that day but more as if he was trying to make himself forget something, as if rather than trying to get pleasantly drunk he was trying to make it so he would pass out. Almost as if he was worried about sleeping without the alcoholic assistance. Or maybe he was worried he wouldn't be able to sleep at all without it.

The final thing, and the one that worried Sam the most was the look he had caught once or twice in Dean's unguarded eyes. Like when his brother woke in the morning. Because at those times he could see whatever was eating away at his brother was causing him more pain and sorrow than he had ever imagined it was possible to feel. And he didn't like the idea that his brother was going through something like that, something that effected his so greatly, without having someone to talk to.

Now Sam knew he wouldn't be his brother's first port of call for that talk, but maybe if he discussed it with Castiel? The problem was Sam wasn't sure what it was that had made his brother this way. He had thought he was over what had happened with Andy and his brother, but maybe he had been wrong? He had hoped to catch Cas and talk about it with him before he asked him to talk to Dean, but he hadn't seen the angel since the bar, and he was starting to get worried.

"Right Sammy, found us a case in Baltimore, Maryland, let's go." Dean said pulling his brother from his thoughts and packing up their stuff at lightning speed.

"Okay."

With that Sam grabbed his things and followed Dean out of the door. It would best to broach the subject of a certain angel joining them when at least Dean had the pleasure of driving his car under him.

As such it was some ways down the road before Sam spoke of what was worrying him.

"Dean, are you okay?" He asked cautiously sure he would not get the response he really wanted for his brother. As he had said, he wasn't one for serious talks.

"Just peachy, Sammy." Dean responded putting as much cheer as he could into the words and forcing his usual happy-go-lucky smile onto his face.

"I know that's a lie. Talk to me Dean." Sam tried again with a slightly begging tone, trying to call his brother out, even if he knew it would get him nowhere other than hearing ACDA at full blast for the rest of the trip.

"Nothing to talk about." Dean replied adamantly, resisting the urge to turn up the music. He did not want to give Sam any reason to think he was lying. He didn't want Sam to know… any of the things he did. The feelings he had tried and failed to supress without the help of large amounts of alcohol, the betrayal which made him drink even more to try and forget. Not that he ever did, but it usually did make him unconscious for a time, and that was a damn good thing in his mind. The more time he spent not thinking about **that** conversation the better in his mind. That was why he was so friggin' glad that they had finally found a freakin' case to work. Nothing else could take his mind from his feelings like killing some son of a bitch, and he couldn't wait to do it again.

"Fine, but if you won't talk to me, maybe you can talk to Cas-" Sam tried to say, but before he could finish his sentence he was interrupted by his brother in a way he never had before when he mentioned the angels name.

"He ain't nothin' to do with us. Here me? He has no connection with this family." Dean growled. With that he turned up the music. Screw what Sammy thought. He would not hear that named mentioned right now, not after everything. No, got a case. Concentrate on that. The angel could go and screw himself for all Dean cared, or maybe go screw his demon friend. Dean did. not. care.

"Okay." Sam mumbled though he doubted Dean heard him over the music. And with that he turned to look out of the window. If his conversation with Dean had told him one thing, it was his problem was with Castiel. What had happened between the two of them? he had thought they had made progress in the bar, I mean he had seen how Dean looked at Castiel, he had thought they were going somewhere, yet now, they seemed to have gone so far backwards it was crazy. Was Dean having a freak out about liking a man? Because he had hoped that the conversation about Castiel's vessel would have solved that. Oh god, why was Dean so stubborn not to see the truth?

And Castiel, sitting invisible in the back of the car felt a pain in his chest he had never experienced before, if he had been human he would have thought he was having a heartache, but he wasn't. Therefore he knew, there was only one option for what that pain was. Guilt at the betrayal he had given to the man he thought of as a brother. And heartache at not being able to be at his side, being able to help him through his pain. Though that did not stop him from taking away Dean hangovers before he woke in the mornings, nor did it stop him from helping the man to sleep when he so desperately needed it. It was a shock to him to see this side of Dean. After all the last time he had betrayed Dean he had not been around to witness the aftermath, and Castiel wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. Because surely if he had been witness to his friend in this much pain he would have changed his plans long before they came to fruition.

If only the fix this time round was a simple. But he could not stop working with Crowley. And he knew this Dean would never accept that idea, no matter what he said. He would just have to hope Dean would get over the betrayal on his own, get back to the man he was supposed to be, without the heavy weight of pain on his shoulders. It was a wistful hope, but it was all he had to combat his pain.


	61. Chapter 61

**Hello my angels, and demons. I would like to thank** **AFanGirlof5sos, Millenium Ring,** **IsabellaFaye11 and SkyHighFan for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So this is set during the time of season 2 episode 7, 'The Usual Suspects'. I hope you like it and I hope I have differentiated between which Crowley is speaking. Anyway enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Crowley approached the other him's office cautiously. He knew himself after all, and as such knew he would not be receptive to this meeting, not initially. But if he could get to talk, to share a few facts, then maybe they could work this to their advantage. With that thought he snuck into the room, keeping to the shadows in the hopes that he would not see him. He stood there and watched for a minute, as he bent his head over the paper work in front of him, was this really what he had done before his rise to the throne? Was he really this dull? But before he could even think anymore the other him spoke.

"I don't know who you are, but you had better have a good reason for disturbing me." Past Crowley said without looking up from his work. Though the Crowley from the future knew he had his hand ready to offer punishment to any lesser being who thought to interrupt him.

"I have the best." He said coming out of the shadows, making the past Crowley look up and raise his eyebrows at seeing himself standing in front of him.

"Well that's new." He mumbled simply but Crowley could see the calculating gaze, already the past him was trying to work out how he could work this to his advantage, how this could give him more of the power he seeked. Ah to be the ambitious kind, it really was the best way to be in hell.

"I'm from the future. Don't ask how, trust me, somethings are best left unsaid. But what I can tell you is if we work together we can someday soon rule hell." Crowley said, using the incentive he knew he needed to get his past self's attention rather than his betrayal.

"How so?" past Crowley asked leaning back in his chair still giving him a measured look, though Crowley saw the spark of interest in the depths of his eyes.

"Hell is trying to start the apocalypse, you and I can't stop them. But there are those that can. I am currently working with said beings, I had come down here with the aim of joining our life-force so we could be stronger and fight from the inside." Crowley replied, telling the truth as it was the best way to go here. After all he was talking to himself, even if it was the him from years ago.

"But now?" the past Crowley asked picking up on the fact that this Crowley's plans had changed. He wondered what had changed them, there was something about his future self he couldn't put his finger on. It was a change he couldn't recognise, and while other, less thoughtful demons may have put it on the difference in the power they had handled, Crowley knew that it was more than that. And something about how this Crowley came to be here was involved. The question was, was he going to dig or trust his future self?

"I do not want to spend my time down here, pretending to be Lilith's lapdog. I have more important things to do." Crowley replied simply. He knew the thoughts past Crowley was having and he wanted him to think the change was his accustomed power, and not anything that might resemble an ounce of humanity in him. Bloody Sam and his trial to cure him. One of these days he would clean himself of that, maybe when he and this Crowley joined forces completely he would be rid of that niggle of humanity which gave way to his friendships and guilt.

"Then why are you here?" the past Crowley asked having decided to accept his future self's words. I mean he did not want to be Lilith's lapdog either, and anything the other him could do to rid him of that trial, then he was in.

"Because I am well aware you will hear things before I do. And you are in the unique position of being able to influence the powers here." Crowley replied dropping just enough ego boosting words into the sentence to make the other him overcome any reservations, or at least he hoped he had.

"How so?" the past Crowley asked, but his words were warmer now. He liked the idea of finding a way to be accepted into the inner circle rather than being their boy Friday.

"Ramp them up. Surely you heard of the shock of John Winchester still being alive and Dean Winchester returning from the dead." Crowley said with a nonchalance that made the other Crowley realise that this was important, somehow.

"It has been spoken of. There is question of who is the righteous man." Past Crowley replied in an equally nonchalant voice. Playing the same game as his future self.

"Good. It's not John, I can tell you that much." Crowley responded speaking plainly for the first time. He had to let some information drop, and once those in power heard his information he knew they would go full tilt after Dean. And that meant things would go as he planned them to. As they had before, to a certain extent.

"Really? How interesting." Past Crowley replied with a smirk at the knowledge his future self had just gifted him. So Dean Winchester would be the one to break the first seal then, yes that was very powerful information to have.

"Yes." Crowley agreed with a smirk of his own.

"Care to share more?" past Crowley asked, hoping for more details as to how hell got their hands on Dean, especially as it is said that he had come back to life of his own volition, though Crowley suspected heavens hand in that one, just as he knew those above him did. it had made them stop their plans and revaluate, but if he could tell them for certain that it was Dean they wanted, and if Dean already had the eye of heaven, well then, he could gain power and make sure the end didn't happen. Now that was a plan.

"No." Crowley replied, he wasn't stupid. If he told too much to this version of him and he would use it against him. He would not be willing to share power, even if it is with himself.

"How am I to ramp them up as you say?" past Crowley asked realising that his future self was not stupid. But there was something he wanted, he could work that to his own advantage surely.

"The colt is still in the possession of the Winchesters, it needs to be removed." Crowley replied simply. He knew this was a calculated risk, but he also knew this him did not know hell as he did, not yet.

"Agreed." Past Crowley nodded, wondering if there was any way he could get topside and remove it from its current owners.

"Those higher up will at sometime soon instigate a test run of the Croatian virus." Crowley said pulling past Crowley back to the conversation with a raise of his eyebrows.

"I had heard rumours." He murmured as he thought over the implications of such a test.

"They are true. When that happens the Winchesters guard will be down, the weapon will be within reach, for an enterprising demon." Crowley said in a suggestive tone.

"I cannot leave hell without a summons." Past Crowley stated, hoping his future self would either show him a way out or summon him to do the job. With the colt in hand he would have more power than he had ever had over those above him. They needed that for their plans after all.

"But you can get a message to those above. Those with power. Which would put you in good standing with them." Crowley replied well aware what the past him wanted, but there was no way he would be releasing him from hell any time soon. He did not want him seeing what was going on on earth thank you very much. He needed his allegiance right now.

"That I could agree with." Past Crowley replied after a minute of thinking. If he could not get topside then the best bet would be to give the information to those above him, and as such he would be granted leave once the Hell Gate was opened.

"Then we are agreed." Crowley said with nod to his past self, making a mental note to keep an eye on him. He did not trust himself as far as he could throw him.

"For now." past Crowley nodded in response. He would use this future version of himself to get what he wished, and once he had it, he would crush him.

"I will come back when it is time for us to join as one." Crowley replied with a smirk knowing now that that time would never come. This Crowley would never join with him, he was more likely kill him and take his power. Oh well, there would come time soon enough when one Crowley would be enough, and on him, past him, he knew the angel blade would work wonders.

"I will await your return and keep my ear to the ground." Past Crowley replied smirking back as he realised that his future self was giving him time to work out how to kill him and take over his power. On yes, he would be the one with the power of hell eventually. His future self really was stupid if he didn't realise that fact.

"Good." Crowley answered.

Without another word he turned and left the room, blending once more into the shadows as he realised he was going to have to do his own recon here, but it shouldn't take too long, or at least he hoped it wouldn't. He didn't like leaving Castiel and the Winchesters alone, not after the information he had just shared with himself. Hmm, maybe he should have thought over the plan better, thought over those he would be putting in the crosshairs. But it was done now, time to make sure that everything happened on his schedule.


	62. Chapter 62

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank Millenium Ring for the lovely review. I would also like to thank those for you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So as I'm not making many changes in this episode I'm skipping most of the bits seen on the show and concentrating on the thoughts of those involved. I hope it makes sense.**

 **Therefore this chapter happens during season 2, episode 7 'The Usual Suspects'.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Dean sat there, his hands cuffed to the table in the integration room as the detective given the job of trying to break him failed miserably. He wasn't gonna say nothing. He and Sammy had their story, and he was sticking to it. Just cos he was found over Karen Giles' body, he didn't kill her for god's sake. And hell, he would find a way out of this crap, at least this took his mind from… other things. He knew a case would work, though he hadn't anticipated being arrested. But now the douche bag no nothing cop was gone and he was left to his own thoughts, though he knew that they were watching him. As such he made sure he carried on portraying the cocky little shit persona. If nothing else it pissed off the asshat of a detective. Now, think about the case, think about what the hell dana shlups meant. Come on Dean, you can crack this.

But before he could think too much his lawyer arrived. Thank god he was saved, not. Damn it he didn't have time for this crap. But best to play nice with the guy who was supposedly on his side, maybe he could help him here. Maybe he could get a message to Sam. Maybe he could help him with the Case.

And Castiel standing in the corner of the interrogation room felt a small smile appear on his lips as Dean asked the attorney about the dana shlups anagram. Trust Dean to be thinking of the case when in such a situation. The case always came first with him, it was one of the traits he liked best about the man. Though when the lawyer mentioned Dean could be facing the death penalty he frowned. There was no way he would be letting Dean die, he didn't care what he had to do to stop it. He was still standing there frowning, wondering how to break Dean out, when he heard him say he wanted to confess. This surprised Castiel most of all. Dean had done nothing, what was he confessing for? But obviously he had a plan. Time to see what it was. And so Castiel stood there, his simile growing as he heard Dean's words.

* * *

Dean's lawyer had given him what he needed, now he needed to give Sam the time to escape. Time to tell all then. He was ready, he waited until the camera was set up and he started talking. Making sure every defence mechanism he had was up and at the ready, cocky little shit to the hilt.

"My name is Dean Winchester. I'm an Aquarius. I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach, and frisky women. And I did not kill anyone. But I know who did. Or rather what did. Of course it can't be for sure, because our investigation was interrupted. But our working theory was that we're looking for some kind of vengeful spirit."

Dean talked more and as he did so Castiel could feel Sam moving. As such he left Dean to his confession and moved to the room they were holding Sam to find the younger Winchester climbing out of the window and so he stayed with him until he was sure that he was away and clear from the police station. Once he knew Sam was safe Castiel returned to Dean, to make sure that no one had done anything to him for his 'confession'. And when upon entering the room he saw the detective pinning Dean to the wall it took everything he had not to pull the man away from the one he was meant to protect. He did not like him, that was sure.

* * *

It was later, when the night came and Dean was locked in a holding cell he found the down points or, point, of being stuck in jail. There was nothing to drink. Nothing to erase the crap from his mind, nothing to make those feelings go away, nor to stop the thoughts that came to his mind. Damn it. He did not need this right now, he needed to think of Sammy, out there on his own, though no doubt he would be fine. Course that didn't stop Dean worrying about him, that was his job after all, to watch out for his little brother. But soon even thoughts of Sam could no longer keep the other ones at bay and Dean found his mind awash with his last conversation with a certain unmentioned angel.

He heard him once more say he wanted to explain, but Dean hadn't let him. He was working with a freakin demon… but what if, maybe, he'd jumped to quickly to deciding Cas had betrayed him? No. he was working with a demon. There was no way that could ever been seen as anything other than wrong. But… Cas didn't seem bad. Maybe he was just deluded? Oh man, are you really trying to justify this? Just cos you finally realised you want to get into the guys pants? It would never have worked anyway, he's a friggin' angel, even if he wasn't behaving like one right now. There no way he would like Dean like that, nope, never gonna happen. But then the earlier conversation they had had rose in his mind, more specifically when Cas mentioned his friend, his very human and male friend. A conversation he remembered has raised a feeling he couldn't then define in his mind. He could now, surprisingly easily. Had they been a thing? Was Dean seriously jealous of a guy Cas had mentioned in passing? And anyway Cas had betrayed him, those where the feelings he needed to concentrate on. The anger that caused, not the pain or the hurt or any of the thoughts that made him wonder if he had been in the wrong, made him wish he hadn't known the truth so that it would have given him a chance to see if they actually had anything. No, then it would have hurt even more when Cas showed his true colours.

If only he could just hate him.

"Oh Cas. why ya doin' this to me?" He whispered into the silence of his cell in a broken voice as the pain he had tried so hard to keep at bay seeped through and he felt his heart weigh him down. Son of a bitch. If only he hadn't let himself see the truth of his feelings, if only he had never met that damn woman in that bar, none of this would be happening. He would be pissed, sure, and angry, and yeah no doubt feeling betrayed, but he wouldn't be feeling like he had had his friggin' heart ripped from his chest. Only goes to show, emotions suck and there ain't nothing good about them.

With that resolved as well as he could in his mind he turned on the rock hard bed so his back was to the cell door. He didn't want anyone to see if tears started to once more leak from his eyes.

And Castiel standing against the opposite wall watching him felt his heart go heavy with sorrow. He had no idea his working with Crowley had effected Dean this way before, and it was heart-breaking to watch. And when Dean had spoken he felt the emotions radiating in the not quite a prayer. They tore through him in a way he had no idea they could. He didn't understand what he was feeling, all he knew was that he would do anything to make Dean better, even if he knew there was nothing to be done. If only there was.


	63. Chapter 63

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Millenium Ring for the lovely review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So this is set at the end of season 2, episode 7, 'The Usual Suspects', I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Dean was pulled from the mindless state he had managed to drift into by someone opening the door of his cell. Turning on the bed he saw the detective who had pinned him to the wall and he went instantly on alert. If the guy was here to give him a beating he was gonna give as good as he got, screw the consequences.

"You're getting transferred to St. Louis." The Detective said with a mean gleam in his eyes which made Dean think that if he made it to his final destination without a few bruises it would be a miracle.

"Really? At 2 in the morning?" He asked insolently, as he slowly stretched, but before he could properly get up he was pulled from the bed and onto his feet and marched to the transport van. Oh yeah, this day just kept getting better and better.

Castiel followed Dean and the detective, firstly because he did not like that man being in charge of Dean while he was a prisoner, and secondly because he really didn't like the idea of Dean going to a place where he was wanted for crimes committed by a shape shifter. He would have to break Dean out before they got to St. Louis. It was the only way they could make it work, or at least he could make it work. He was sure there would be a point where he could help Dean escape without the human's knowledge, he knew he would not be happy if he knew he was hanging around invisible watching them.

Of course that all went out of the window with what happened on the journey.

* * *

Dean sat in the back making sure to kept an eye on his jailer, there was something about him that just didn't sit right in his mind. And it wasn't just because it was just him transferring him, nor the fact he had turned down some dirt track. His senses had been on high alert long before that. The fact that the van was pulling to a stop in some isolated place just confirmed his fears. How the hell was he gonna get out of this one? Only one way, try to talk his way out of it all. Though he doubted it would work, still he had to try, right?

"Pee break? So soon? You might want to get your prostate checked." He said cheekily, but when all the detective did was climb out and he guessed circle round the back of the van he muttered a "Son of a bitch." Under his breath before preparing himself for whatever was to come.

"Hey, I'm cool in the van, you go do what you gotta do." He said with little hope when the detective opened the back doors. He really didn't want to get out where it was just him and this guy thank you very much.

But it seemed the detective didn't agree with his idea and as such Dean found himself being hauled out of the back of the van and thrown on to his knees in front of the man who had murder in his eyes. Oh yeah, this was so not good.

"You're a cocky son of a bitch. You think those people in St. Louis are gonna buy that crap you're peddling? Here's the thing. You're not gonna make it to St. Louis. You're gonna die trying to escape." The detective said as he pulled out his gun and pointed it at Dean's head.

"Wait! Wait.-" Dean started to say, but before he could get any further in his attempt to stop the man from shooting him he heard a flutter of wings and suddenly, there standing behind the detective appeared Cas, and he did not look pleased. In fact if Dean had to describe the look on the angel's face right then he would say it was something akin to righteous fury. He had never really thought much before about what Cas being an angel meant, but seeing that one look, he decided he might have to revise that.

Castiel on the other hand had only the thought of protecting Dean from this man in his mind. As such he reached out his hand and placed it gently on the detective's shoulder, making him crumple at his feet.

* * *

Dean just knelt there his jaw dropping open as he watched. Before that was his eyes went to the angel who was now standing in completely in his view, looking sexier than he had ever seen him. Son of a bitch no. He betrayed you. Screw how hot he looks right now. Stop thinking about how much you want him to drag you up and kiss you. Stop it! Thank god for handcuffs, with them on he couldn't friggin' move to jump the guy.

"What ya doin' here Cas?" He finally managed to get out between gritted teeth, trying to rein in his feelings which were all over the place at the angel's sudden arrival. Damn him.

"I heard your prayer, and I came." Castiel replied, hoping that that would be answer enough for Dean. He did not want to tell him he had been with him all this time.

"Prayer? I didn't pray Cas." Dean spluttered in outrage at Castiel even suggesting such an idea. Such was his outrage he forgot he wasn't calling him Cas anymore. That was the name of his friend, the name of the man he could have maybe tried to have something with. Had hoped to maybe try to have something with.

"You spoke words directed at me with feeling. That constitutes a prayer Dean." Castiel responded simply, after all Castiel would have heard that sentence Dean had uttered in his cell even if he hadn't been standing with him at the time.

But before Dean could think to reply, or even process Castiel's words a police car pulled up and Sam and the woman detective jumped out. She had her gun in hand and currently had it trained on Castiel. Oh, it could be fun to see what would happen if she pulled the trigger, though thinking about it, perhaps not. But before Dean could even think to explain, his brother did it for him. Thank god for Sammy, though Dean wasn't so sure with his brothers wording.

"Don't shoot he's a friend." Sam exclaimed raising his hand in an attempt to get her to lower her gun.

"Did he kill him?" She asked not taking her eyes from the man in the trench coat.

At that Sam turned to Dean with a question in his eyes. Asking if the male detective was dead.

"No, he's just unconscious." Dean replied seeing the rise and fall of the male detective's chest. Answering Sam's unasked question and making everyone relax slightly.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I would like to not be handcuffed right now." Dean said into the silence which followed his pronouncement. At that Sam jumped into action and grabbed the keys from the unconscious body and unlocking Dean who rubbed his wrists on reflex at being released.

"If you are hurt Dean I can-" Castiel started to say when he saw the action. He did not want Dean to be in pain when he had no need to be.

"I'm fine Castiel. I think you should go." Dean responded with an even tone. He had gotten control of himself in the last few minutes and he was back on track in his mind. Castiel needed to stay away from them, even if he had just saved his life. That didn't change what he was doing. Dean needed to not be around him. Though he knew deep down it was more because he didn't trust himself not to cave rather than because he thought Castiel would hurt them.

"Very well, but if you need me again, just call." Castiel replied with a slightly sad tone. With that he flapped his wings and once more became invisible so he could watch over his charges.

And Sam, standing there felt his eyes widen at first Dean using Castiel's full name, and second because he told the angel to go. Just what the hell had happened between them? Because it was obviously something more than Dean freaking out about liking an angel, and it was something he needed to get to the bottom of, try to fix. Because Dean needed Castiel, if he had learnt nothing else from this case, it was that fact. Dean needed someone to watch out for him. But right now he had to try and explain to the female detective just who Castiel was. Oh yeah. That was going to be fun.

* * *

By the time Dean and Sam had explained it all, that Castiel was an angel and had the power to knock a guy out with a touch, (and really?) dawn was breaking. As such they handcuffed the male detective and Dean took great pleasure in whacking him with a tree trunk he found so that the story that would get told, that he had managed to knock the guy out and escape, would be believable. The rest, getting the guy for the murders he commented they would leave in the capable hands of the female police officer. As such they left her to it, Dean had his car to collect and Sam had so many questions to ask. Yes, they definitely needed time alone for him to be able to do that. And the journey back to the impound lot was the best chance he was gonna get. He just had to work out what to ask first, and how to make sure Dean gave him answers.

And Castiel seeing that the Winchesters were fine and on their way decided that it was time that the family united. If Dean would not let him protect him then maybe his father would be able to do the job. It was time for John Winchester to think of the family he had, rather than trying to avenge that which had gone. With that in mind he flew off to find the man in question. Time to tell him just what had happened, and how close he had come to losing his son, again. Time to make him sort out his priorities. And Castiel would make him see that his children were of the upmost importance. Oh yes he would.


	64. Chapter 64

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Millenium Ring and IsabellaFaye11 for the lovely reviews.**

 **So here is the next chapter, time for Sam and Dean to have a little chat in my mind. Sam has been out of the loop long enough. I hope you like it and it is in character, I did my best.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean and Sam walked down the road making their way back towards town to get the impala as Sam tried to work out how to try and get his brother to talk about what he had just seen. He finally decided on a direct approach and just hoped it didn't end with him having Dean's fist in his face.

"So what's going on with you and Cas?" He asked with a confidence he wasn't sure he felt.

"What ya talking about Sammy? Nothing's going on." Dean replied with a slight growl in his voice. He did not want to talk about this now, or ever in truth. He was still reeling from the fact that a simple sentence uttered in a cell when he was not feeling great constituted as a prayer, damn he was gonna have to keep check of all his words from now on.

"Don't lie to me Dean. You told him to go and called his Castiel. Castiel, Dean. So I ask again, what the hell is going on?" Sam demanded he wanted answers and his brother was not gonna put him off.

"Yeah well, maybe he ain't all he claims to be." Dean responded vehemently. He so didn't want to have this conversation, but something inside him was driving him to speak. Desperately wanting to have someone in his corner, make him see he had done right. He had done right.

"He's an angel Dean, how can he not be all he claims to be?" Sam asked confused now. What did his brother mean?

"You don't need to know Sammy. It's just better for everyone if he stays well away from us." Dean replied through gritted teeth. Resisting the urge he had to confess all. He was not gonna do that. He dealt with his shit alone, and that was just fine.

"Better for everyone? Or better for you?" Sam asked narrowing his eyes at his brother as his suspicions that this was about Dean's feelings came to the front of his mind once more.

"This ain't about me Sammy." Dean glared at him in turn. This was not about him. This was about protecting his family. Cos that was what he did. He protected them.

"Really? You sure about that?" Sam asked in a confrontational voice stopping in the middle of the road so Dean would have to turn and face him.

"He's working with a friggin' demon." Dean replied with force as he turned to his stationary brother. Then closed his eyes. He hadn't meant to tell Sam that. He didn't want his brother knowing that. Cos while he knew it was wrong, knew that they were better off without the angel in their lives, he still didn't want his little brother thinking badly of him. Damn it all.

"What?" Sam asked completely thrown by that sentence. I mean Castiel was an angel, why would he be working with a demon?

"Yeah, some dude called Crowley apparently." Dean responded with a sigh. He knew Sam well, and he knew he wouldn't stop until he got all the information Dean knew out of him. Though in his mind his previous sentence was enough to explain his behaviour.

"Why?" Sam asked frowning, still confused by this revelation. He couldn't see what would drive Castiel to working with a demon.

"He didn't say." Dean mumbled in reply when he realised that actually he didn't know the answer to that question. It was then the words Castiel had spoken, "let me explain" rose in his mind. Of course he hadn't done that. That wasn't his way, obviously. Shot first, ask questions second and all that.

"He didn't say? Or you didn't give him a chance to explain before jumping to conclusions?" Sam asked with accusation in his voice. He knew his brother well after all.

"There's nothing he could say that would explain working with an evil son of bitch Sam." Dean defended. He was not gonna stand there and listen to Sam blame him for all this shit. This was all on Castiel, not him.

"Well, has this Crowley tried to harm any of us?" Sam asked trying for reason, even if he doubted it would have that much effect when it came to Dean. Especially if he had been starting to realise his feelings as Sam had so hoped he had.

"Well no, but…" Dean started to say but the trailed off. He remembered Castiel and Jo's conversation about the demon, about how he had saved her. And then there was the conversation he himself had had with the angel when he had drunk rather a lot. He remembered Castiel telling him that his friend had saved his father. The friend who he now knew was a demon.

"But what? I mean what has Crowley actually done to any of us?" Sam asked forcefully sensing that there was something more here that Dean wasn't telling him. And by god, he wanted to know. Even if he had to beat it out of his brother, he would get answers.

"He's saved dad and Jo." Dean finally replied with a sigh, letting the fight leave him. He did not want to get into a wrestling match with Sammy, and everything that had happened, it was all too much, too raw, for him to carry on keeping it to himself.

"What?!" Sam demanded. What the hell?

"When we were on that bridge. I shot too late to save dad. Apparently Crowley did it for me, and he was the one who got rid of H. H. Holmes ghost when he had Jo." Dean replied feeling a weight he hadn't known was there lift from his shoulders. It felt good to tell Sam that he had been too late to save their dad. He was tired of all the lies.

"So you're saying that Castiel is working with a demon who has actually helped us." Sam clarified in an even voice. The idea that a demon could be good was just as foreign to him as it was to Dean. The difference was he had never blindly followed their dads every word and order. He questioned things, and he was questioning Dean about this big time.

"Doesn't change what he is Sam. he's evil, and I just know he have some other agenda." Dean stated with a growl, turning to start walking once more as if that put an end to their discussion. He should have known it wouldn't be that simple with his brother.

"Okay, so how does Castiel even know him? I mean I'm guessing angels and demons don't really meet up for drinks at the end of the day, so how did it even come about?" Sam asked dogging his brother kneels, hoping that his words would sink in and maybe Dean would start question his blind faith in good and evil. There were shades of grey, and Sam had a feeling that this Crowley definitely fell within that range.

"I don't know." Dean growled through gritted teeth. He did not like all these questions Sammy was asking that he really didn't have an answer to. It made him start to see what it was he didn't know. No damn, he was in the right.

"Does Castiel trust Crowley?" Sam asked pushing through Dean's barrier in his mind with ease. Just as he always had been able to do.

"Yeah, he trusted him with our lives, though that ain't saying much. He obviously don't think they are worth anything." Dean replied. He tried to make it sound confident, but even he could hear the pain and hurt which leaked out with those words. With the idea that he meant nothing to Castiel just when he had realised that the angel meant more to him than anyone who wasn't family ever had.

"Dean he just saved your life. Of course we mean something to him." Sam said softly hearing the pain his brother was in at the idea that Castiel didn't care for him. It simply wasn't true, and that was a fact Sam knew for sure. And while he may have said we, he meant you. Because Sam firmly believed that Dean meant everything to the angel in question.

"I don't want ta talk about this Sammy. Just leave it." Dean replied with a determined look on his face. He was not some sappy teenager with their first crush. He didn't need this shit. He was fine.

"Why? Because you don't like the idea that maybe there is a demon out there that is on our side, or is it because you don't like the idea of Castiel being close to someone who isn't you?" Sam asked in exasperation. He couldn't believe Dean was behaving like this. It was just stupid and stubborn, and so very Dean. It frustrated the hell out of him that his brother was like this.

"I said shut it Sam. or so help me…" Dean replied swinging round and getting into his brother face at his suggesting that Crowley meant something to Castiel. He couldn't cope with that idea. No way.

"What Dean? What are you going to do? Punch me? Go ahead. It would change anything. Castiel obviously has a reason for working with Crowley and trusting him, don't you think you owe it to the man who saved your life to hear him out?" Sam demanded in response, refusing to back down from the fight he could see shining in Dean's eyes. He needed to hear this whether he liked it or not.

"He ain't a man, he's an angel." Dean growled narrowing his eyes as he resisted the want he had to punch Sam on the jaw. That would do nothing but prove his brothers point, and he wasn't gonna do that.

"Doesn't change what I said." Sam stated plaining, not backing down, but not pushing any harder, he knew how close Dean was to snapping.

"Yeah Sammy it does. He's supposed to be all that's good, and yet he's working with evil. How does that make sense?" Dean demanded moving so he was right up close to Sam, trying to get him to agree with him by his physical presence alone.

"We all do things that don't make sense Dean. Especially to those who refuse to listen to our reasoning. Don't be like dad was when I went to college." Sam responded simply. Dean didn't scare him, he could take him if he had too, even if he didn't want to fight his brother, he did want to get the questions through his thick, stubborn head.

"I ain't dad." Dean growled and pulled back. How dare his brother equate him to that man? He still hadn't forgiven him for not even trying to save his ass when he had died. Cos he knew if the roles had been reversed he would have done anything. He was only here cos of Cas- no don't go there.

"Then prove it." Sam stated simply. If Dean didn't want to be like their dad then he needed to give Castiel a chance to make his case for what he was doing. The angel deserved that much in Sam's mind.

With that silence descended on the brothers, Sam deciding he had pushed enough for now, he really would prefer not to have Dean's fist in his face. And Dean, well despite his denial and his attempt to try not to, he found himself thinking about Sam's words. And for the first time since he discovered the truth he moved past the feelings of the betrayal and the hurt the revelation had caused inside him, and he started to wonder just why Cas was doing what he was. Just what was in it for him… and for them?


	65. Chapter 65

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank rainystv and Millenium Ring** **for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel arrived in John Winchesters motel room to find him moving around the papers which were stuck on the wall with a frown on his face. Castiel looked at his work, but could see no discernible pattern there. It seemed John had learnt nothing more about the supposed demon trail he was on. Castiel was definitely starting to think that it was a false one laid by the demons. A way to separate John from Sam and Dean perhaps? Hmm, he couldn't have that.

"Hello John." He said making himself visible and remembering to flap his wings so that it sounded like he had just arrived. He disliked using these subterfuges again, but he could see no other option right then. He could not after all tell any of the Winchesters the truth.

"Castiel, you find anything?" John asked turning to the angel with a smile and hope in his eyes. He had been gone a long time, surely he had something for them to work with, right?

"What?" Castiel asked in confusion. Tilting his head as if the different angle would help him work out of what John was speaking.

"You went to see if you could find more on the demon? You've been gone a while." John explained frowning himself now. What could be so important that the angel had forgotten that? Of course as soon as Castiel spoke the next words he knew the answer to that one.

"I have been busy saving your eldest son's life, again." Castiel replied narrowing his eyes at John. Why had not called his sons just to check in with them? Surely he knew that Dean had been arrested at least, surely he hadn't been so absorbed by his demon hunt that he hadn't keep track of them, right?

"What? What happened to Dean?" John asked his eyes widening as he suddenly turned his full attention on Castiel. He couldn't believe Dean had been in danger again and he had not known.

"He was arrested for murders he did not commit. Then the detective tried to shoot him." Castiel replied succinctly.

"Why?" John asked frowning at the idea that someone had tried to shoot Dean. Had the detective been possessed by something? Or was he some kind of monster?

"Because he decided Dean would make a good scape goat. I disagreed." Castiel explained simply, though his distaste at the idea did not go unnoticed by the man he was talking to.

"So this detective, is he dead?" John asked carefully. He would not put it past the angel to kill anyone or anything that threatened the man he loved.

"No just in jail." Castiel replied with a shrug. He would not have killed the man unless he had to to protect those under his care.

"So it's all sorted now then?" John asked, hoping that Dean was no longer in custody. He wasn't sure how he would be able to organise a break out for his eldest son, but he would do it in a second if he had too.

"No. you need to be with them." Castiel responded with an even tone. John had a family and he needed to be with them now, needed to protect them now.

"Why?" John asked once more. The way Castiel had spoken made him think that at least Sam and Dean were together.

"Because they are your children. Dean may not have forgiven you for letting him die-" Castiel started to say only for John to interrupt him.

"That isn't on me. That was all you." He growled with a fire in his eyes at the angels choice of words. The only reason he let Dean die was because Castiel made him, damn the son of a bitch for that. He was the cause for the rift between him and Dean.

"I am aware. But Dean is not. You need to go to him, them. Protect them as a father should." Castiel continued without batting an eyelid at John's sentence. He really wished the man would explain to his son that he had tried to help him, but he knew the Winchester stubbornness all too well. John would never have that conversation with his eldest child.

"You were there right? I'm sure you can keep Dean safe better than me." John responded with narrowed eyes at the insinuation that he did not care for his sons. They meant the world to him, and he loved them so very, very much.

"He does not want me around." Castiel muttered through gritted teeth, moving his eyes so that he was not looking John in the eye. He would not tell this man for the reason behind that decision. He doubted John Winchester would take too kindly to him working with Crowley, even if he explained it all to him.

"Why not?" John asked raising his eyebrows at the idea of his son not wanting the person he loved around. Was Dean having issues with their relationship? Or was it that as an angel, Castiel was just too different for Dean to be able to understand?

"We have had a disagreement." Castiel replied refusing to say anymore. That was all John needed to know.

And John looking at the way Castiel was behaving guessed that he felt that it was his fault. He remembered that feeling, the guilt and the wounded pride. He had felt it far too many times when he had been with Mary after all. Maybe he could try to help Castiel right whatever he had done wrong that had pissed Dean off so much that he didn't want him around.

"Oh yeah? What are you and my son fighting about?" He asked in an attempt at a friendly tone as he sat down, not that he thought Castiel would say a word about it. If it was him standing in front of Mary's dad after they had had an argument, he wouldn't have said a word about it.

"I would prefer not to discuss it. He needs someone to make sure he doesn't do anything idiotically brave." Castiel responded turning to glare once more at John, trying to get them back onto the reason he had come to see him.

"Sam's with him." John replied with a shrug. His younger son had a good head on his shoulders, he would stop Dean making any fatal mistakes, even if his head wasn't completely in the game due to his 'disagreement' with Castiel. That was the way he had raised them, to always have each other's backs.

"He will never listen to Sam. In fact his actions are usually so crazy because he is protecting his brother. He needs someone to protect him, and as his father that is your responsibility. I feel it is time you start doing just that." Castiel stated with a slight growl in his voice that John would let his responsibility rest on his children's shoulders. It was not right, and he needed to see that.

With those words Castiel left John to his own thoughts. He hoped he had influenced the man's mind enough with them, but he had no idea if he had. After all he had learnt from this trip to the past that Dean seemed to have inherited his stubbornness from his father. But for now he would leave him be. Let him think over the words they shared. And without any conscious action on his part he flew to where he could sense the two Winchesters were walking, only to find them strangely in silence. What had happened between these two in his absence?

* * *

John on the other hand had leaned back in his chair with Castiel's departure and thought over his words. He knew he had never been the best father to his children, and to Dean especially, but he had been preparing him so he could protect himself and Sammy while he was away. It was necessary. But may be Castiel was right, maybe it was time he tried to protect them himself and didn't leave it to his oldest son. After all when he had learnt he had returned from the dead he had decided that they needed to spend time together, to fight together, to be a family. But here he was, at the first sign of that evil son of bitch that had destroyed everything, he had run away from the two people he cared about the most.

Turning to look at all his research on the walls he realised that it was all a load of crap, he wasn't getting anywhere here. In fact from what he could tell the trail had gone completely cold. It was time to pack up and join his sons, leave the angel to investigate this for now. And maybe he could try and help Dean work through whatever he and Castiel were fighting about. He may not be 100% sure how he really felt about Dean and Castiel's relationship, but he did know he wanted Dean to be happy. And if nothing else he knew something about love, and about how it ain't always sunshine and roses. But if he could get Dean to learn from his mistakes, get him to talk rather than run from the fight. Well then, that would be a good thing. With that thought in mind he pulled his phone from his pocket and texted Sam, asking where they were headed now. Once he got the reply he would set out to join them, but for now he might as well pack all this stuff away.

It was time to put his sons first.


	66. Chapter 66

**Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank Scififan33 and Millenium Ring for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured this story since my last update.**

 **So this chapter is at the very beginning of season 2, episode 8, 'Crossroad Blues'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel watched as Dean and Sam collected the impala while exchanging minimal words with growing unease. This was not them. This was not the way the Winchester brothers behaved with each other. This was his fault, he shouldn't have gone to John. At least then he would know what it was that had transpired and try to fix it. But as it was he had no idea. He needed to find out, and the only way to do that would be to ask one of them. Now normally he would question Dean, but he wasn't talking to him right now, so it seemed it would have to Sam. With that decided he stayed at their side, waiting for a time when Dean left Sam alone long enough for them to speak. Because he was going to find out what had happened. The family needed to be united to fight what was to come.

* * *

As soon as he got his car back Dean started to look for another case and pretty quickly found one. It seemed people were seeing a mysterious black dog, and then getting themselves ganked. Definitely something in their wheel house in his mind. Though in truth he would take anything right then. Anything to stop the questions Sam had put into his mind from properly forming. Cos he knew if they did he would be tempted to get answers to them. And he would be tempted to call Castiel to do so. And that was something he wasn't gonna do. He'd made his decision and sent him away. He did not need that friggin' angel in his life, even if every fibre in his beginning was rebelling against that idea. No he could go on without Castiel, he could and he would.

* * *

Sam on the other hand was trying to work out how to get his brother to talk, and right now he would take talk about anything, because he hated Dean being this quiet. It made him feel guilty at what he had said, even if he knew that all he had spoken was the truth. He knew his brother, he shot first, asked questions later. And so he had known he had done the same with Castiel. But still, there was something more about his brother's silence. It wasn't just pissed of Dean, it was seriously hurt Dean, and that was the Dean Sam hated to see. So when Dean turned to him with a case he jumped on board quicker than he would normally. Anything to give them both something to do.

And when he saw the text from his dad he first ignored it. He didn't want to do anything else to annoy Dean, but once he knew where they were heading he couldn't stop himself from texting the location of their case, along with the specifics. After all three heads were better than two, he would just have to make sure that there dad never discovered Castiel was working with a demon. Because he knew his response would be a lot worse than Dean's. In fact he was sure if his dad found out that fact he would start hunting Cas down trying to kill him. And Sam guessed that that would not end well, for anyone involved.

* * *

A soon as they pulled into Greenwood, Mississippi, Dean checked them into the local motel and then went out to get supplies and local info, leaving Sam alone to do research. But before he could even get his laptop turned on Sam heard the flutter of wings. Turning into the room, his hand automatically going to his gun, he found himself face to face with Castiel.

"Hello Sam." The angel said in his gravelly voice, completely unconcerned with the surprise he had caused with his arrival.

"Hey Cas." Sam replied relaxing back in his chair while he contemplated how he could use this visit to his advantage.

"What is going on between you and Dean?" Castiel asked without any preamble. They didn't have time for small talk and he was no good at it.

"What? I pretty sure I should be asking you that." Sam replied surprised by the question. Had Cas been spying on them or something? How did he know he and Dean weren't as they normally were?

"I... well… umm." Castiel responded looking down at the floor as he realised that he didn't know what to say to that sentence.

"He told me about Crowley." Sam said deciding to put the angel out of his misery. It was strange to see a celestial being, being so… unsure.

"He did?" Castiel asked looking up at Sam with surprise. Though now thinking about he shouldn't be. This Sam and Dean were as closer than they were when he had first met them. Closer than he remembered them ever being in actual fact.

"Yeah." Sam replied not sure what else to say.

"Oh." Castiel responded just as lost for words as he wondered how Sam felt about him working with a demon.

"Why you doing it Cas? Why you working with a demon?" Sam asked making Castiel remember that this was the Sam who had worked with Ruby. This was the Sam before everything had happened. The one always willing to give people the benefit of a doubt. The innocent Sam before he found out about Lucifer.

"Because he doesn't want this war to happen any more than I do. He is on our side." Castiel stated with as much absolute belief as he could. Hoping to get at least Sam on his side. Because he knew if he was with him then there was a chance Dean would come round too, eventually. And he needed Dean to understand, even if he couldn't tell him it all.

"How can you be sure?" Sam asked with a frown at the idea that maybe there were demons who didn't want this war to happen just as there were angels, apparently.

"We have known each other a long time." Castiel replied with a sigh. He could not explain to Sam all that made Crowley who he was today. How the Winchesters tying to cure him had left a residue humanity in him, or how he had become best friends with Dean when he turned and how that had affected him. Nor could he explain his complicated relationship with the demon. How he had worked with him and betrayed him, and yet they had found a common ground, a friendship in all that had happened from their actions.

"How? How do a demon and an angel meet?" Sam asked, though he was curious rather than judgemental. He really wanted to know whatever story there was behind Cas working with Crowley. Because there had to be one. There was no way they would wake up one morning and just decide to join forces against both heaven and hell just to protect humanity. I mean that was absurd.

"It's complicated." Castiel replied trying to get out of answering that one. There was too much history between him and Crowley to even try to explain to Sam, even if he chose to tell him the truth.

"Come on Cas. Talk to me. Why do you trust him?" Sam asked in a begging tone now. He needed something. Something that would prove to him that Cas was one of the good guys. Something that would prove to him that his brother would be happy again one day. Would be happy with the guy he knew he was coming to love.

"Because currently our aims are the same." Castiel responded simply. It was the truth after all, even if it was just scratching the surface of such.

"How do you know he won't double cross you?" Sam asked in a determined voice. He needed to know his family was safe here.

"Because if he does I will not hesitate to kill him, and he knows it." Castiel replied with a slight growl in his voice which made Sam's eyes widen and the hairs on the back of his neck lift at the suppressed power. He sometimes forgot who, or rather what, he was talking to when he talked to Cas. He was an angel and he had powers they couldn't even begin to comprehend.

"Okay that's definitely an incentive." Sam replied with a chuckle at the words. He took some comfort in the knowledge that if Crowley did anything to hurt any of them then Castiel would kill him without thought.

"I wish I could tell you more Sam, but I can't." Castiel responded earnestly. He hoped the younger Winchester would let it be at that. He really did.

"Can't or won't?" Sam asked staring at the angel who, rather than reply just stared right back. That was all the answer Sam needed.

"You know this has really screwed Dean up right?" He asked trying for the pressure point he knew would hurt most on the man in front of him. Hoping to get him to tell him more.

"That was not my intention." Castiel replied with a sigh. He wished Dean had never found out, but still he felt it was better he knew now rather than later. Hopefully he could prove to Dean that this was not the bad situation he thought it was.

"He cares for you Cas. Deeply." Sam responded gently, hoping to appeal to Castiel's obvious feelings for Dean. Get him to find a way to make it up to his brother and end his heartbreak. Not that Dean would ever put it into those words, but Sam could see that was what it was, deep down inside.

"As I do him. He and I do share… a profound bond." Castiel replied trying to think of a way to explain his relationship with Dean that Sam would accept without having to divulge anymore than he needed about the past, or his past at any rate. This was getting decidedly complicated.

"Yeah that's one way of putting it. Look I'll try to talk to him, but I can't make any promises." Sam responded with a rueful smile at Cas describing him and Dean as having a profound bond.

"I would not ask you to Sam. just know I will always be here if either of you need my help. Just pray and I'll arrive." Castiel stated simply. He did not want Sam trying to get involved and as such alienate Dean further. There would come a time where he and Dean would reconcile, he had to believe that. Right now he wanted Sam to concentrate on looking after his brother. Being there for him, finding their brotherly relationship once more.

"Okay. And Cas? Look after yourself, okay?" Sam said in reply. He didn't want the angel to go off and get himself hurt just because he didn't think they would have his back if needed.

"I will Sam, if you do the same." Castiel responded simply with a smile for the younger Winchester. It seemed Sam at least accepted his working relationship with Crowley. It was good to know that one of then was on his side. Made him believe that what he was doing was not wrong.

Before Sam could reply the angel in front of him vanished and half a second later he heard what Castiel must have. The sound of the impala returning. Hmm, he had better get the computer open and make it look like he'd done some work in Dean's absence, he didn't think his brother would appreciate that he had spent his time talking to Castiel rather than researching.


	67. Chapter 67

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank JAMrulz (Guest), Millenium Ring and writinginthe907 for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So this chapter is set at the beginning of season 2, episode 8, 'Crossroad Blues'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Supernatural, nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Dean and Sam were sitting in a diner waiting for their order, or at least Dean was. Sam was trying to think of the best way to bring up the information Castiel had given him, while hiding behind his laptop, claiming to be doing research. He had just opened his mouth to speak when a third voice joined them. One that neither of them had really expected, though Sam was less surprised than his brother.

"Hey Sam, Dean." John said with a genuine smile on his face when he saw his sons looking so relaxed.

"Dad, hey." Sam replied moving so that John could sit down beside him while Dean just glared at him. What the hell was he doing here?

"So I heard you boys had a little trouble on your last case?" John said once settled, though is eyes turned to Dean rather than to Sam to get the information he wanted. After all it was Dean who had run into said trouble.

"No." Dean replied stubbornly with an air of defiance which grated on John, though mainly because he was still not used to seeing it on his eldest son.

"So getting arrested and nearly shot isn't trouble?" He asked in a low tone as he narrowed his eyes. Surely Dean had realised what a crap storm he had been in before Castiel had saved him, right?

"Who told you about that?" Dean demand narrowing his eyes right back. There were only four people who knew what went down on the last case, and he knew that neither he nor Sammy had mentioned a thing. So that left-

"Castiel came to see me." John replied evenly, though he eyes never left Dean's face. Taking note of every little change in his expression. As such he saw Dean look away, set his jaw and harden his features at the sound of the angels name.

And Dean, well he knew one thing. And that was that he was not gonna talk about the angel with either of these two men, but most especially his father.

"Sammy, could you go place an order for me?" John asked turning to his younger son and giving him a look Sam had seen many times before. It was the look of John wanting to talk to Dean alone, and it was usually because he had done someone wrong, or behaved in a way that had put them both in danger. He wanted to say no, to stand up for his brother, but he also knew he couldn't without revealing far too much about all he had discovered. He just hoped Dean held his tongue.

"Okay." He replied taking the money his dad held out for him and shutting his laptop lid as he made his way to the counter. Keeping one eye back on the table.

"He also told me of how you're currently not talking." John continued when Sam left, he spoke as if he hadn't stopped.

"And what's that got to do with you?" Dean asked belligerently. He was not gonna have a conversation about him and Cas with his freakin' dad. No way in hell.

"I just want to say if you need me I'm here. I've been in your position Dean, maybe I can help." John replied in a measured tone. Trying to find the words to bring up that which he felt he needed to say. Even if he didn't want to talk about Mary, if it would help Dean, he would force himself to do so.

"You have no idea what's going on." Dean responded with a roll of his eyes. Just who the hell did his dad think he was? Dr. Phil or something?

"Two people who love each other are arguing. You know, you mom and I had our fair share of arguments over the years." John replied simply hoping that by mentioning her Dean would open up to him.

And Dean turned to look at his dad long and hard. He never mentioned there mom if he could help it. It was an unwritten rule in their family, she was never mentioned. And yet here he was bringing her into this conversation. It was then his mind went back to the clear memory he had relived in heaven, of how he had comforted the woman he had always loved so much, all because the ass sitting opposite had hurt her.

"Yeah, I remember." He finally responded, though his tone was low and deadly serious, surprising John. He had not known his son had been aware of his and Mary's difficulties.

"Then you know it would have been much better if I had stayed with her and talked it out rather than being a stubborn ass. Look Dean, you don't have to tell me any of specifics, but I do understand." John replied, pulling himself from his surprise and back on track. Back to the reason for him bringing her into the conversation in the first place.

"No dad, you really don't." Dean responded with a humourless chuckle as he shook his head. His dad had no idea of what he was going through with Castiel, hell even he didn't completely understand it. So how would his dad?

"Then explain it to me." John said simply, hoping that Dean would do that. That he would open up and tell him it all so he could help him move past whatever it was that was standing in his way. But before Dean could reply Sam returned.

"Well they said your order'll be about 5 minutes." He said interrupting them. He had been waiting just out of eye sight but within hearing range trying to follow the conversation. But as he saw Dean's mouth open he knew it was time to return. The last thing he wanted was his brother to do what their dad asked and tell him. Though looking at Dean he realised that he wasn't gonna say a thing. Thank god for that one. He then turned back to his dad to find John giving him a puzzled looked as if wondering why he choose then to interrupt. Great, now he was the one who would be on the receiving end of a John Winchester integration.

"Tell me about the case you're working now." John said instead letting it drop. He had an idea that Sam knew exactly what was going on with Dean and his angel. Well at least his eldest son had someone to confide in. Someone whom had also experienced love, if only briefly.

So Sam did just that. He pulled out the pieces of information he had managed to collect and passed them over to the older hunter without hesitation.

"Architect Sean Boyden plummeted to his death from the roof of his home, a condominium he designed. He had called animal control two days earlier to report a vicious, wild, black dog. The authorities couldn't find it, no one else saw it. In fact, the authorities are a little confused as to how a wild dog could get past the doorman, take the elevator up and start roaming the halls of the cushiest joint in town. After that, no more calls, he doesn't show up for work, two days later he takes a swan dive."

"Do you think we're dealing with an actual Black Dog?" Dean asked turning to his brother refusing to look at his dad as he read over the papers with a frown marring his brow.

"Well, maybe." Sam replied after a beat of silence when he expected there dad to jump in. But turning to look at him he could see that John really wasn't paying much attention to them anymore. He had that look on his face he always got when he saw something they didn't, it was a look he never explained.

* * *

While Dean and Sammy talked John looked over the pages and with a chill deep inside he realised he knew exactly what this case was all about. This was demon deals come due. And he knew that there was no way to save anyone from that. But he also knew that Sam and Dean would try, no matter what. He couldn't have that. He couldn't have his sons anywhere near demons and deals and all the crap that came with them. He needed them gone from here, as far away as he could possibly get them.

"Look, why don't I take this case, and you boys have some time off. I'm sure after the last time you need to lay low." He said putting the papers down and turning to both his sons who just looked at him in surprise, though Sam also had a slightly shifty look about him.

"Out with it Sam." he ordered in a voice he used to use on the boy when he was younger and knew something he shouldn't.

"Dean's got a warrant in St. Louis, and is now officially in the Fed's database." Sam replied with a sigh looking over at his brother who just smirked right back.

"Dude, I'm like Dillinger or something." Dean said, diverted by this piece of information that Sam had neglected to share with him.

"Dean, it's not funny. Makes the job harder, it would be best if you stay off the radar." John interrupted before Sam could reply to his brother's cavalier behaviour.

"No way. This is our case, we're working it." Dean responded instantly. He wasn't gonna hide away like some freakin' kid just cos he had warrant out. I mean it wouldn't be the first one there had been. He'd be fine.

With that John looked over at his eldest son all set to argue with him, but one look in his eyes and he knew it would be pointless. He wondered if Dean's need to work was so he could put off thinking about his fight with Castiel, it was what he had always done after all. But his reasoning didn't matter. What did was whether he would be working this case with just Sammy as back up or if John would work it with them, and then do everything in his power to keep them both from the demon they would find at the end of the trail. Well no actually, that really wasn't a question.

"Okay. Then I'll help." he said giving into Dean and surprising the boy. But what the hell, at least this way he could make sure Dean didn't do anything stupid to try and save a stranger. Because he suddenly realised Castiel was right. His son might just do anything if there was no one there to stop him. But he was going to be there to do just that.


	68. Chapter 68

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank Millenium Ring and rainystv for the lovely reviews.**

 **So here is the next chapter, it is again set in season 2, episode 8, 'Crossroad Blues'. Now I'm not going to go into all the scenes from this episode, just the parts that are important to my story, so I hope it all makes sense and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Sam and Dean left the house of the architect's friend and business partner, completely forgetting there was a third person with them as they discussed the information on the victim they had just gathered and what their next move would be.

John didn't mind his sons falling into their usual working pattern. He actually kind of liked watching the way they went about doing their job. It was good to see that all he had taught them was ingrained. Plus while they were discussing if they were really dealing with a black dog between themselves, he could wonder at the stupidity of someone selling there soul for such superficial reasons. Of course there had once been a time when he would have said nothing would induce him to make a deal with a demon, but when Dean had died, he realised that was a lie. So yeah, he could understand the want to save those you loved, but just for talent and ambition? That was pointless and selfish.

Castiel on the other hand, who was still accompanying them invisibly of course, was frowning at what he had just realised. He hadn't put it together when he listened to Sam and Deans talk of black dogs, but the concept of someone going from nothing to star overnight 10 years ago and then being chased by said black dog? That he could work out easily enough. They were dealing with a crossroads demon. He would prefer it if the Winchester boys had no experience with such a being, but he knew that was just wishful thinking. All he could do was try to minimalize there exposure to the other side.

As such he stepped away from the men and pulled out his cell to make a call to the one person who would be truly useful in this situation. He went to call Crowley. But much to his displeasure the former king of hell was not in an answering mood. So instead of talking directly to the man he left him a stilted message on his voicemail and just hoped he would pick it up soon enough. He guessed he was off somewhere in hell, and he doubted the cell service down there had perfect coverage after all.

Turning round from hanging up his phone he found the Winchesters had left in the impala, but he could find it easily enough, and he could find them. Arriving at the car he found that Sam and John were still in side but that Dean was nowhere to be seen. He could sense him in the building though, and looking up he saw it was animal control. That made sense. With that Castiel flew to Dean's side without a second glance to the Winchesters left outside.

He got there in time to witness Dean being flirty and charming to the lady on the desk so he could get the information he required. It was so very Dean he stood back to watch and smile at his friends behaviour. But as he watched even he could see there was something slightly off with his actions and words. It seemed to him as if Dean was forcing it for some reason, and taking a look at the very attractive woman, Castiel could not work out why.

* * *

John sat in the back of the impala and waited for Dean to leave before turning his eyes onto his younger son who had immersed himself in the file they were building on this case. Or at least he looked like that was what he was doing.

"What happened between Dean and Castiel, Sammy?" He asked without any preamble. He doubted they would have much time for this conversation.

"Something's happened between them?" Sam asked trying to sound innocent but failing completely. And John looking at him saw the guilty face his son would always have when he was lying to him.

"Sam, don't lie." He growled at him. He had had enough of the boys trying to hide things from him.

"I'm not." Sam stated simply, because technically he hadn't lied. He had just asked a question, the lie that he didn't know the answer was implied.

"Just tell me. I know they aren't talking. I just want Dean to be happy." John responded with a sigh and giving Sam an honest look. It was all he wanted for both of them now, for them to be happy. To have something to live for, something to fight for, in their lives.

"He's having a kinda hard time getting his head around it all." Sam replied after a beat as he tried to work out what he could say that firstly his dad would believe, and yet wouldn't reveal all he knew. He also knew he couldn't lie to the man in the back.

"Yeah I can understand that. I mean he's never shown signs of being gay." John responded, turning to look at the door Dean had gone through. His son had always been a ladies man through and through. To suddenly find out he liked a guy would no doubt throw him, unless… maybe he had liked men all along and John just hadn't paid enough attention to him to notice? No he wouldn't have missed that, right? This had to be a new development. He couldn't believe he had been so unfocused on his sons to miss such a major part of his eldest son.

"He's not gay dad. He's just…" Sam replied, trying to think of the words to explain what Dean was. Not that he really knew. I mean as far as he was aware Cas was the only guy Dean had ever cared for in that way, so god knows what sexuality that would make him. Add in the fact that Cas was an angel and as such not truly a guy, and it got really mucky with the definitions and crap.

"In love with a male angel?" John supplied for his son a smile appearing on his face when Sam turned to him with a shocked look at the words he had just spoken. Seemed Sammy didn't realise he had come to accept that little fact.

"Yeah something like that. Though strictly speaking angels have no gender." Sam replied shaking off his surprise to instead impart the knowledge he had found out from Cas when he questioned him.

"Is that so?" John asked with a raise of his eyebrows. Seemed Sammy had been doing what he did best, getting hold of all the information he could.

"Yeah, Cas' body is just his vessel apparently." Sam responded with a nod.

"So there's a guy inside there with him?" John asked frowning now. He wasn't sure how that would work, and if he was Dean, he would definitely be creeped out by that idea.

"No. I mean usually yeah, but it seems Cas got himself blown up, and so the soul went to heaven when god rebuilt his body." Sam replied trying to remember all that Cas had told him on the subject and as such missed the shocked look on John's face at his words.

"God brought Castiel back from the dead?" John asked with slight awe in his voice.

"Seems like." Sam responded with a shrug, not sure what else he could say to that question.

"Okay." John replied staring out at nothing as his mind suddenly went into overdrive. Castiel was angel, but he had left heaven to side with them. And yet, god had brought him back to life. Did god know that Castiel would rebel and help to save humanity? Was that why god had done it? Had he brought Castiel back so he could help save Dean and the world? And how would the deity feel about the love that was growing between the angel and his son. Because if god had brought Castiel back to life, then he obviously was concerned about him, and would no doubt be keeping an eye on him.

But before John could think to ask anything more Dean returned with a sheet of paper in his hand.

"So?" Sam asked as his brother joined them in the car without looking at his father who was sitting in the back. He was doing a real good job at pretending the guy wasn't there.

"Secretary's name is Carly. She's twenty three, and she kayaks." Dean replied with his trademark grin on his face, though Sam could see that it wasn't the same as it had been before. And John sitting in the back saw it and realised the same. Yes, Dean really was having a hard time adjusting to whom he really cared for. Well then, all he could do was be there for him and offer his support. He had become adjusted to the thought of Dean and his angel by now after all. Epically since the conversation he and Castiel had had about the angel's feelings for his son.

"You didn't happen to ask her if she's seen any black dogs lately, did you?" Sam asked rolling his eyes at his brother. Who the hell was he trying to fool here? They all knew the truth.

"Every complaint called in this week about anything big, black, or dog-like. There's nineteen calls in all. And, uh, I don't know what this thing is." Dean replied pulling the post-it note from the paper and showing it to his brother who took it from him, and after reading it, laughed.

"You mean Carly's MySpace address?" Sam asked when Dean just looked at him blankly, what hell? Did his brother live under a rock or something?

"Yeah, MySpace, what the hell is that? Seriously, is that like some sort of porn site?" Dean asked completely confused. Not that he tried to take it back from Sam. he didn't really care what it was. He wasn't gonna contact the woman, he didn't find her that attractive. Or at least that was what he tried to convince himself rather than accepting his head was too full dealing with the Cas situation to even think of anyone else.

And Castiel sitting in the back besides John frowned once again. Even he had heard of MySpace, curtsey of Metatron. But that fact Dean hadn't heard of it wasn't what caused him to frown. It was more the idea of some woman giving her information to Dean which had him so vexed. And he really did not understand why. After all it was the first, and would no doubt not be the last time it had ever happened. So why was he bothered?


	69. Chapter 69

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank writinginthe907 and Millenium Ring for the lovely reviews.**

 **So this again takes place in season 2, episode 8, 'Crossroad Blues'. I'm covering quite a lot of the episode in this one, as it really doesn't have much baring on this story. Hope it still makes sense and you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Dean and Sam left the house of the doctor lady who had reported the black dog. Though now she was missing. It was strange how she had also mysteriously gained great achievement 10 years ago and happened to drink at the bar where the first vic was a barman. It rang bells in both their heads, and they both had a fair idea of what they were dealing.

John wanted to dissuade them from going to the bar to investigate. He had a feeling that if they did his sons would find out what he already knew, but he also knew that both Sam and Dean were clever enough to see through any attempt he made. They would know he had known all along this was demon deals and they would demand to be told why he hadn't said anything. Or at least Dean would demand, before marching off and refusing to let him stick around, leaving them vulnerable when the demon came knocking for its next victim.

* * *

And so John accompanied them to Lloyd's bar, and found it, unsurprisingly in his mind, situated at a crossroads.

"Hey." Dean said as they were walking to the door of the bar. He had noticed the yellow flowers on the verge on all sides of where they were standing. Of course he did, and for the first time John wished he hadn't taught his oldest son quite so well.

"Yeah?" Sam asked turning back to Dean to see why he had stopped and taking note of the yellow flowers.

"That's weird. Think someone planted these?" Dean asked his brother turning to him with the raise of his eyebrow. His first instinct was to turn to his dad with his question. This was obviously not a case about a black dog, it was starting to seem a little demonic. And when it came to demons, John was the expert. But no, he and Sammy would deal with this. He really didn't want to discuss demons with his dad in case anything slipped from his mouth without thought, for example the name of a demon a certain angel was working with.

"Middle of all these weeds?" Sam asked frowning down at the yellow flowers that grew on all sides of the crossroads. No it couldn't be, right?

"These are used for certain rituals, right?" Dean asked once more to Sam. But rather than answer, his brother turned to their father to get his insight.

"Yarrow flowers are used for summoning demons." John replied after a beat of silence when his younger son just looked at him. Waiting for him to speak. But when he didn't say anymore Sam frowned again, though for a different reason. Why was there dad taking a back seat on this case all of a sudden? I means demons were his thing, right?

"So, two people become sudden successes about ten years ago. Right around the time they were hanging out here at Lloyd's, which is on a crossroads." Dean said as he moved to the centre. He needed to confirm his idea, thought the look he saw in his dads eyes told him his line of thinking was dead on. These people had sold their souls for superficial fame and fortune. How freakin' stupid. There was never a good reason to make a deal with a freakin' demon.

He got to the centre and looked down, though what he thought he would see he didn't know. It didn't look any different to the rest of the road, but it would have been disturbed 10 years ago, there wasn't gonna be a flashing sign saying summoning ritual performed here. He turned to go back to the car and grab a shovel, only to find his dad had beaten him to it and was holding it out wordlessly for him to take. Typical, leave the young ones to do the heavy lifting.

With that Dean started to dig while Sam crowded next to him and John hung back. He knew what they would find. But that wasn't the reason he didn't go forwards. He had seen the look of disgust on Dean's face when he had realised what they were dealing with. What people had given up, and he wondered if he had succeeded to making the deal he had wanted to for Dean's life if his son would have thought the same of him. If he would have thought he was weak for giving his soul for his life. How would Dean have reacted to that? It was an academic question now, but it was one he had never considered before. To wonder what would have happened if he had succeeded in his plan to save Dean. And as he watched his sons find the box and pull out the picture it contained he realised he was glad that he had failed. He was glad that Castiel had intervened, that he had saved not just Dean's life but his as well. He glad to still be around to help them with this, and help them with what was to come. It was then he made a vow, to himself more than to any deity, he promised that he would stay by his son's sides, he would fight beside them, and he would die for them and only them. It was time for his family to be one, he just had to work out how to get Dean to come round to this new idea of his. But he would. He would find a way of getting Dean back to him. He would. Even if that meant he told Dean the truth of what he had tried to do in the hospital. But not now, they needed to finish this case first, then he and Dean would talk.

* * *

The Winchesters had discovered from the bar the name and address of the man who had summoned the demon, and as such they made their way to his home, Dean and Sam speculating what it was he wanted so badly that he sold his soul. When they got to the door they found black power across the entrance, it was a powder John had not seen in a long time, but he knew what it was.

"Goofer dust." He muttered in answer to Dean's question of whether it was pepper, making his eldest son look at him with raised eyebrows.

"Hoodoo magic. Hard to make though." He said in reply to that look, but before Dean could say anything the door opened to reveal the man who had made the deal. The one they were looking for.

"My grandma taught me. What do you want?" George said as he opened the door, he had caught the last words, and he was intrigued about someone who knew hoodoo.

"To help. Can we come in?" Sam said turning to the man.

"You can't help me kid. But thanks for the offer." George replied going to shut the door.

"Please?" Sam asked putting his hand up so the door wouldn't close.

"Five minutes." George replied with a sigh. He really didn't have the time to be talking to these guys, but maybe they could help the ones he had condemned with him. Oh god, how he hated himself for that fact.

"So what does goofer dust do?" Dean asked once they were inside and having a look around the room, trying to work out what this guy had sold his soul for.

"Keeps out demons. Here I have a feeling you'll be needing this more than me." George replied, tossing the bag of goofer dust at Dean to catch and then turning to John who hadn't said a word, and had no plans to.

With that Sam proceeded to find out all they wanted to know from George, mainly the names of the others the demon had made a deal with. Though there was only one left on that list who still breathed. It was an Evan Hudson. With that information they took there leave of George, leaving him to finish his last painting before being dragged to hell. John had to respect the guy for the way he was facing the invertible, and the way he felt remorse for those he had dragged down with him. But he still did not approve of someone selling there soul just so they could be more than they were. You are what you are, there's no point making deals with a demon to change it. It wouldn't make anything better.

And Dean walking away with the bag of goofer dust in his pocket, would not be surprised that the same thoughts were going through his head as his fathers. The only difference being, John could see a time when making a deal was worth the price, whereas Dean had yet to feel the pain where that realisation came clear in his mind.

And the angel who had been following them silently and invisibly, while not being able to hear Dean's thoughts, found that this case just reaffirmed his determination to make sure Dean never sold his soul, to anyone, for anything. That was why he was here, to stop that. And he would. He had too.


	70. Chapter 70

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank DaniGemSPN and Millenium Ring** **for the lovely reviews. I would also. Like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So time to find out what Crowley has been up top in my mind. Enjoy.**

 **Yet again this is set in season 2, episode 8, 'Crossroad Blues'.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Crowley moved through hell as quietly and unobtrusively as he could. Trying to make sure he wasn't seen by those he really didn't want to, and yet still hear all there was to hear. He discovered that the other Crowley had not been slow in sharing the information he had imparted to him. And listening in on conversations he found that mostly nothing had changed from the last time. For while they had been splitting there attention between John and Dean, now they were focused solely on the later. But they had been like that last time too. They had a plan to get him, it hadn't changed, but at least now they knew for certain which soul to take when the time came. When Sam Winchester died and the remaining members of his family did all they could to bring him back, they would only acceptance Dean's soul to save his brother's life, that was now abundantly clear.

The only difference was in fact the discussions on how to get the colt. They needed that to open the gates of hell, and they had yet to lay their hands on it. They would prefer to be given it, but they didn't want to leave it to the very end to get their hands on the one thing that would open the gates and let their brethren free. They needed another plan to get that into their hands. But however much Crowley tried to discover if the plan he had suggested to his other self was the one they would be going with, he could not. It seemed that either those higher up had yet to work out exactly what they wanted to do, or they were keeping it very close to their chest. He was just going to have to be on alert for when they made their move. Though of course he wouldn't stop them when they went for it. He needed the more powerful demons to be released. He needed them to fight the Winchesters, and he needed the Winchesters to kill them all before he had any hope of taking over hell. He just hoped that when the time came, the gun could be there's without anyone getting hurt. He did not think Castiel would be so forgiving if one of the Winchesters died in the demons raid. And he knew if it came down to it he would have to show his hand to protect them. And that really wouldn't work with his plan to become king of hell now would it?

But whatever happened, he had learnt all he could here, he needed to return to the surface, find out what he was missing in the Winchesters lives, see if Dean and Castiel had seen the light and their love for each other, though he doubted that very much. It would take something serious for either of them to open there bloody eyes on that subject. Oh well, time to return and tease feathers about it he supposed, and while he would never admit it, he had kind of missed the angel while being down here. Though that was probably because he was having to hide in the shadows rather than ruling the corridors as he was used to. And it had nothing to do with the fact that he had started to think kindly of the angel. They were still a demon and an angel, and he still had his plans. Even if he would do what he could to try and make sure the damage and pain caused to the Winchesters was minimal.

Moving through yet another back door of hell Crowley took a deep breath of the fresh air of earth and released it with a sigh of pleasure. He was glad to be out of hell. It was then his phone vibrated in his pocket making him raise his eyebrow. There was after all only one person who knew that number, at present at any rate. Taking it in hand he looked down to find he had a voicemail from Castiel. Well, well, wonders never cease, what on earth did the angel want with him now? Only one way to find out he supposed. So instead of returning the call and maybe causing some awkward explanations on Castiel's part if he was with the brothers, he concentrated on the Winchesters and teleported himself to their side. Time to see what they had been up to in his absence.

* * *

When he landed he was surprised to find Castiel invisible watching the Winchesters walk up to a house.

"Hello feathers." He said with smirk for the angel when he turned to him, though he noticed he still kept one eye on Dean and his family.

"Crowley, where have you been?" Castiel asked with a frown at the demon. He had called him at the beginning of this case, and yet here he was showing up right at the end.

"Hell, darling. Why aren't you at Squirrel's side being all angelic?" Crowley asked deflecting from what he had been up to. He didn't want Castiel getting any idea of the plans he had set in motion thank you very much. He did not like to think what he would do to him if he ever found out.

"What did you discover?" Castiel asked turning fully to Crowley now, hoping he had some insight into the demons plans. Anything that would help them stop what was to come.

"Not much. They know Dean's the righteous man, and they know it's his soul they need to release Lucifer from the cage." Crowley replied simply. It was nothing more than the truth, and if he neglected to mention how they had come by that information, did it really matter?

"How did they find that out?" Castiel asked frowning, answering Crowley's internal question unconsciously. He had thought that with both John and Dean alive they would have been splitting there focus, he was counting on it in fact, to save them all. If they didn't know it was Dean, then they would not go after him with their full force.

"Well I'm going with they figured it out when he came back from the dead. Heavens not known for resurrecting nobodies after all. So are you going to tell me?" Crowley replied lying through his teeth, but it had to done. And now he needed to know what was going on here, and why Castiel was being the invisible boy once more.

"Tell you what?" Castiel asked though he could guess what it was Crowley wanted to know. A fact that was given away by the way his eyes travelled to the house which Dean was now inside. They really should go and join the Winchesters, help them against the hell hound that would be coming for the man soon.

"Why you're here and Dean's there, seemingly oblivious to the fact you aren't with them." Crowley replied, feeling the hairs on his neck raise as he sensed a hell hound close by. So that was the case they were on, and if he wasn't mistaken, this was Evan Hudson's house. How interesting, and if he did say himself, his return was perfectly timed.

"He asked me to leave them alone." Castiel responded with a sigh. Well aware that Crowley would not let it be, though he also would not approve of what Castiel had done.

"Why?" Crowley asked turning back. They had time before the hound attacked.

"He found out about us working together. Jo saw you and I had to tell him the truth." Castiel responded with a sigh. Crowley did need to know he guessed.

"You told Dean you're working with demon? Don't you remember how well that worked out the last time?" Crowley asked in disbelief. Bloody hell. At least Dean hadn't yet learnt the joys of putting angels in holy fire this time. He did not want to have to pull Castiel out of that again thank you very much.

"This is different." Castiel stated simply. Though he knew that Crowley would not think so, just as Dean didn't seem to. But Crowley was on their side this time.

"Oh please." Crowley replied with a roll of his eyes. Was the angel ever going to lose his naivety? You would think it would have all gone by now, but no, seemed it was still there.

"I couldn't lie to him Crowley. Not anymore. He needed to know. I'm hoping he will come round, eventually, I've talked to Sam and explained it to him. He is on our side." Castiel responded narrowing his eyes at the demon. He did not need Crowley's judgement or comments right now thank you very much. They had their charges to protect.

"Wow, you really have faith in that noble-" Crowley muttered but before he could think of a suitable derogatory term for Dean, Castiel interrupted him with a glare.

"Crowley." He growled. He would not have him speak badly of Dean. He was only doing what he thought was right.

"Fine. Let's go and see what kind of trouble they are getting themselves into this time." Crowley responded, he had an idea forming in his head. So Dean knew who he was, he could use that and help the two idiots to stop being so idiotic. They needed to talk.

"They are trying to save a man from a deal." Castiel explained as if Crowley hadn't worked that one out for himself. This was his game after all.

"Well good luck with that." Crowley smirked as he casually sauntered up to the now open door.

"We need to help them." Castiel stated walking beside him and giving him a look that said he thought the demon would just sit back and enjoy the show.

"Of course Castiel, that's what I'm here for, to help the Winchesters in any way I can." Crowley responded innocently, making Castiel roll his eyes at how much he doubted that was entirely true. But it did not matter, they needed to protect their family, and if they could, save the man who had sold his soul in the process.


	71. Chapter 71

**Hello my darlings I would like to thank Millenium Ring for the lovely review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So this chapter again takes place in season 2, episode 8, 'Crossroad Blues'. I know it isn't that long, but I am writing the next one which is much longer right now.**

 **Anyway I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Castiel and Crowley walked into the house just in time to hear how Evan Hudson had sold his soul to save his wife's life. well wasn't that eerily familiar Crowley wondered, and looking across at daddy bears face he saw the same thought pass through his mind as well.

He and Castiel then followed the three Winchesters as they left Evan to go have a confab in the hallway. Once there Crowley decided to lean back and watch the, what was sure to be entertaining, conversation that was going to be happening between these three. Hmm, wonder who was going to win this time?

"I got an idea. You throw George's hoodoo at that Hellhound, keep it away from Evan as long as you can. I'm gonna go to the crossroads and summon the demon." Dean said pulling out the bag of goofer dust from his pocket and handing it to his brother.

"Summon… are you crazy?" John growled at his son. Did Dean have a death wish or something? You did not go round summoning demons for fun. Okay sure, he could understand why Evan had sold his soul. But he had made the deal, he needed to accept the consequences. There was nothing they could do to save him from what was to come.

"Maybe a little. But I can trap it. I can exorcise it, and I can buy us time to figure out something more permanent." Dean replied glaring at his father as if to say he really didn't have a say in what Dean did.

"How much time?" John asked crossing his arms and returning Dean's stare with one of his own. His son was not going to go out there and doing this. No way. It was a pointless risk he would not let Dean take.

"I don't know, a while. I mean, it's not easy for those suckers to claw their way back from hell and into the sunshine." Dean replied belligerently. It didn't matter what his dad said, he was going and that was final.

"No. No way." John decreed. He would not stand by and watch as Dean headed off on a damn suicide mission.

"You're not allowed to say no, Dad, not unless you've got a better idea." Dean growled at him. He had had enough of this shit. They didn't have time for this, he needed to be on his way to try and save Evan's ass.

And John thinking about it realised that he had no better plan, but he did have an amendment he wanted to make to the current one.

"I'll go." He growled to his son, holding out his hands for the keys to the impala.

"No way. This is my case dad, I'm going." Dean replied angrily. He wasn't gonna let his dad do the job just cos he didn't think Dean was good enough to get it done. He would do this. He could do this. He could save Evan, and that was all that really mattered here.

"Dad, he's right. Dean should be the one to go." Sam interrupted before John and Dean came to blows, which to him it looked extremely likely and soon.

"Excuse me?" John asked rounding on his younger son in astonishment. Why the hell would Sammy think it would be better for Dean to go? Did he think he wouldn't do it or something? Did Sammy not trust him just because Dean didn't? And thinking that last thought made John feel a pain in his chest, he was surprised at how much it hurt to think his children didn't trust him to save a life, just because they believed he had let Dean die.

"There you go, two against one. Keep him safe til I get back." Dean replied deciding now was the time to leave.

With that Dean walked out the house before his dad could try and call him back. They didn't have time to debate this crap, and he didn't trust his dad not to leave Evan to his fate. And that he wouldn't do. The guy was good. He didn't deserve to go to hell, he was trying to save his wife for god's sake. No he needed to do this. He would do this, he would save this guy just as Evan had saved the one he loved, just as Dean knew he would be tempted to do if he was ever in Evan's position.

And invisible to the Winchesters Castiel moved as if to follow Dean, but before he could Crowley put out a hand to stop him.

"I'll go." He said, and when he saw the uncertainty in Castiel eyes he continued. "This is my game Castiel, this is what I do. Trust me."

"Very well, just look after him." Castiel conceded after a beat. What Crowley said was true. No one knew deals better than him after all.

"I will." With that Crowley teleported himself into the passenger seat of the impala and studied Dean as he drove. This would be the perfect time to talk some sense into the bloody idiot. Oh yes, he could definitely make this work.

* * *

Left behind them in the hallway, the sound of the impala's engine roaring away, John rounded on the son still at his side.

"What the hell did you do that for?" He demanded of Sam. he couldn't believe what had just happened, and he could see no reason that Sam could give to explain himself.

"Because of this." Sam stated simply before putting his hands together in prayer and closing his eyes.

"Castiel, please we need your help, Dean needs your help-" But before he could continue Sam heard the unmistakable sound of the flutter of angels wings, and opening his eyes found himself face to face with Castiel.

"Hello Sam, what is it?" Castiel asked, though he knew very well why Sam had called him. He wanted him to watch over Dean as he went to confront the demon. If only he could, he did not like the idea of Dean meeting with a demon without him there, watching his back.

"Dean's gone to confront a demon who made a deal with the guy who lives here. Can you keep him safe?" Sam asked, a slight begging tone in his voice, hoping that hearing the words Cas would put aside the argument he was having currently with Dean and help him.

"Of course." Castiel replied, and with that he flapped his wings and went invisible once more. He did not like lying to Sam, but he couldn't tell him Crowley was with Dean doing just that, not with John standing there next to him and visibly relaxing when he gave his word to protect Dean.

With that Sam and John went back in the room to lay out the goofer dust, and John had to admit, Sammy had it right. Dean did have a secret weapon in the angel on his shoulder, even if he didn't want to admit it. At least knowing Castiel would be there for Dean he knew his son would be safe. All they had to do now was keep Evan that way until Dean could do what he needed too.


	72. Chapter 72

**Hello again. So here is, the longer chapter I promised, and it is very long, but I can't really separate it.**

 **Anyway this again takes place in season 2, episode 8, 'Crossroad Blues'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Crowley watched as Dean prepared the scene. He watched, and stayed well back from, Dean drawing the devils trap under his car and then another on the underside of the wooden structure at the side of the road. He had to give it to the guy, it was always good to have a backup. He then watched as Dean took the tin and ingredients George had used and placed his own photo inside before burying it once more in the centre of the dirt road. With that done Crowley retreated to where the demon who was going to come wouldn't be able to see him, or at least he hoped she wouldn't, not until he wanted her to at any rate.

* * *

Dean buried his photo in the tin and stood up, turning round trying to see where the demon would be coming from. It was then a female voice sounded from behind him.

"So. What brings a guy like you to a place like this?" She asked with a smile, and when all Dean did was look at her she continued. "You called me?"

"I'm just glad it worked." Dean responded with a charming quirk of his lips. He was trying to play the part of unsuspecting human, ready to sell his soul for greatest desire.

"First time?" The demon asked walking towards him and giving him a reassuring smile.

"You could say that." Dean replied with a friendly tone. He needed to get her to trust him, get her to trust he was here to deal.

"Oh, come on now. Don't sell yourself short. I know all about you, Dean Winchester." The demon replied her eyes glowing the red of the crossroads. She could not believe her luck. Here she was, with the chance to gain the most sort after soul in the whole of hell. And it could be hers. Dean's soul would give her more power than any other she had ever procured, it was a treasure. But she knew she had to play this just right to gain it. Use just the right words to get Dean to seal the deal with her.

"So, you know who I am." Dean stated, he had hoped she wouldn't have a clue, but he knew he should have expected it. I mean a guy didn't come back from the dead without causing talk he guessed.

"I get the newsletter." The demon responded simply.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense. What have you heard?" Dean asked, wondering what hell said about him. What it wanted to do to him, thinking that maybe while he was here he could get some useful intel on the enemy.

"Well, I heard you were handsome, but ... you're just edible. What can I do for you, Dean?" the demon replied looking him up and down in that way that said she was interested in what she saw. The look alone made Dean's skin crawl. He so didn't want anything like that from her, but he had his part to play in this.

"Maybe we should do this in my car. Nice and private." Dean responded giving her the most seductive smile he could summon up right then.

"Sounds good to me." The demon replied, and together they fell into step, walking towards Dean's car, by the wooden structure onto which Dean had placed his backup plan.

"So I was hoping we could strike a deal." Dean said in the hopes of keeping her attention on him and make her not be looking for the trap he had set up.

"That's what I do." she replied waiting to hear what it was Dean Winchester could possibly want. She knew that hells plan of taking Sam had not happened yet, so what was it Dean was willing to die for?

"I want Evan Hudson released from his contract." Dean stated. It was nothing but the truth after all, even if he was planning on getting that a different way than the one she thought he was.

"So sorry, darling. That's not negotiable." The demon replied with an innocent look that Dean didn't believe for a second.

"I'll make it worth your while." Dean replied, here was the crucifix of his plan. Offer her something he hoped she couldn't possibly refuse.

"Oh really? What are you offering?" The demon asked, her eyes shining as she realised how close she was to getting the one thing hell wanted more than anything else. The soul of the righteous man, to do with as they wished.

"Me." Dean stated simply. It was all or nothing time.

"Well, well, well. You'd sacrifice your life for someone else's-"

But before the demon could continue Dean watched as she got slammed into the area he had drawn the second devil's traps. What the hell? turning he pulled out his gun to face a man in a black suit who was pulling at his cuffs as if making them sit just so.

"Sorry darling, this is above your pay grade." Crowley said to the demon now caught in the devils trap.

"Master." She whispered. She couldn't believe he was here, how had Crowley escaped hell? And why was he taking her deal?

"Shhh now, the adults are going to talk." Crowley replied using a spell he had learnt from his mother to silence the demon who would bear witness to his and Dean's first conversation. Nothing he could do about that. It wasn't like he could just send her away, she held Evan Hudson's contract, and only she had the power to break it, one way or another.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked the British man, gun firmly trained on his head, as he recovered from the obvious display of power. He suddenly felt at an extreme disadvantage. This guy could do anything to him, and he wouldn't be able to stop him. Of course as soon as the new demon answered his question it raised a whole new set of problems and questions in Dean's mind.

"The names Crowley."

"You're Crowley?" He asked just to make sure. This guy, this was Crowley? The one Cas was working with? What the friggin' hell?

"The one and only, almost. So Dean, it seems we have a bit of a situation here. You are trying to save Evan Hudson, but you don't know how." Crowley replied walking towards the hunter, completely unfazed by the gun Dean still had trained on his head.

"And what? You do?" Dean sneered at him. This guy he could hate. He had no conflicting emotions about this one. He was the reason he and Cas were so screwed up right then. Yeah, blame it on this little British shit.

"Of course, I am after all, king of the crossroads." Crowley replied, making his eyes turn red so that Dean would see he spoke the truth. It was something he hoped Dean would keep at the back of his mind, for when the time came. But that was for later, for now he and Dean needed to have a little discussion.

"Then tell me." Dean growled, tightening his finger on the trigger, ready to fire if Crowley made so much as a look he didn't like. Cos even though he knew it wouldn't kill the bastard, it would damn well hurt, having a bullet shot between his eyes.

"I could do that." Crowley replied with a nod, though Dean could tell he wasn't gonna say a damn word.

"But what? It's not in your favour?" Dean responded with a look of disgust. All demons were the same, and all crossroads demons only had one thing on their mind. Making a deal. He would not deal with Crowley. He would not sell this asshat his soul, not for anything.

"Not exactly. See it has come to my attention you are not on speaking terms with our mutual acquaintance, I would like the chance to rectify that." Crowley replied amiably. Here was his plan. It was time Dean heard a few home truths, not all, but some. It was time he accepted that he was around, that he would be working with them on this. It was time Dean started to consider giving him his trust. He would need it if he was going to succeed in his plans after all.

"And how the hell do you think you can do that?" Dean asked incredulously lowering his gun in surprise at the words Crowley was speaking. He was here to fight Cas' corner? What the actual hell was going on?

"I would like to tell you a story." Crowley replied simply. It was all he asked for from Dean, for now. Just that he listen to his story.

"A friggin' story? What is this? Children's hour of somethin'?" Dean asked in disbelief. Why would he listen to anything Crowley had to say?

"No Dean. This story explains why your feathered friend trusts me, and why you should to." Crowley replied more sternly this time. He had had enough of playing the fluffy bunny demon. It really wasn't his style.

"There's nothing you can say that would ever get me to do that." Dean responded adamantly. That was one thing he was absolutely sure of. He would never trust a demon.

"Really? Not even if I told you how, or should I say who, is the cause of feathers roaming earth and not sitting at home with his brothers and sisters?" Crowley asked, a glint in his eyes as he registered how Dean flinched at the suggestion that someone had a hand in making Castiel the angel he was today.

"He chose to fight the war on our side." Dean replied, trying to make it sound as if he had absolute faith in those words, but even then a memory rose in his mind. One he had not thought of in a while. Of him and Cas in the Roadhouse drinking beer and Cas mentioning his friend. The one he had had before Dean. And once again he wondered just who the hell that guy was.

"Oh come now, he was nothing more than just a soldier up there. Do you really think he was told all the ins and outs of this war enough to choose a side?" Crowley asked, shooting down Dean's words without thought. He could see a chink in Dean's armour, and entertainingly, it was the idea of Castiel having a friend before him, even if that friend was him from another timeline.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked cautiously. He knew he shouldn't be listening, he shouldn't even be contemplating listening to whatever story Crowley had to tell. But maybe, maybe it would explain some stuff? Maybe it would answer some of the questions Sammy had put into his mind when he had told him of the argument. Son of a bitch. Why was this so damn hard?

"Listen to my story and I'll tell you. And in return I'll tell you how to save your precious human's soul, deal?" Crowley asked simply, it was time to move into the final stages of the negotiation. He had Deans interest, now he just had to have him agree to the price.

"Start talking." Dean responded after a few seconds where his mind was just a whirl of noise and questions. I mean he didn't have to believe anything Crowley had to say right? But, if it would get him a way to save Evan, then was what he was here for. So if he had to listen to Crowley's stupid story first, then so be it. And that was the only reason he was agreeing, and it had nothing to do with the fact he actually wanted to hear what the demon had to say.

"Very well, are you sitting comfortably? Then I'll being. Once upon a time there was a hunter, let's call him… Squirrel, and through some events which I won't bother going into here, he made friends with an angel." At that Crowley looked over at Dean to see if he had his attention, and realised he was riveted. As such he couldn't help himself, he had the golden opportunity to advance a certain relationship, and he couldn't very well pass that up now could he?

"Very good friends if you catch my drift," he continued with a smirk, and seeing the way Dean's jaw involuntarily clenched he almost danced with glee, if he danced that was, which he didn't. It seemed this Dean was not as blind as the one he had known. He did indeed catch his drift, and he was jealous. Fabulous, time to lay it on thick then.

"Oh I see that you do, how interesting. Anyway as I was saying they became close friends, I believe the words feathers once used to describe it was a profound bond. So there they were being friends, fighting the good fight at each other's side, saving people, hunting things, you know the spiel I'm sure. But see feathers family weren't too happy with the company he was keeping, as such they gave him an ultimatum, them or Squirrel. And what would you know? The love sick fool chose his human. And so they carried on fighting more and more evil, the worst coming after them as they were the biggest defenders of humanity. But then feathers found himself slightly… less angelic shall we say-" At this point Dean had to interrupt. He hated how Crowley seemed to have realised his feelings for Cas, and he hated feeling as if the demon held all the cards. Time to show he knew stuff too.

"You mean when he became human?" He asked smugly, crossing his arms, while having his gun still in hand, and smirking at the demon who just chuckled at his display.

"He told you of that did he? Fascinating. What did he say?" Crowley asked interested to see just what Castiel had told Dean of his 'past'. It seemed he had missed more than he thought with his little holiday to hell.

"Just that he was a human guy once." Dean replied with shrug as he realised that actually he really didn't know any more than that. He didn't know how it happened, or anything else about it. And yet looking at the demon in front of him he knew Crowley knew it all. Son of a bitch.

And Crowley seeing Dean narrow his eyes at him debated for a second whether to continue this conversation, but in the end decided it would be best to tell Dean his abbreviated version of his alternate future. He would have plenty of time to wind the Winchester up at a later date he was sure. And he would take great pleasure in doing so. But for now, the tale…

"Well yes he was. So there he was, all human and tortured, now vulnerable to all attacks. Of course it was then that the greatest evil rose. An evil which even though Squirrel tried to fight it, infected him. Turned him into one of things he hunted in the dark. And as such brought him into my purview. We became friends in that short time together, me and Squirrel tearing it up, having fun," At that point Crowley found himself reminiscing in his mind about the time he had with Dean, the so very bad karaoke… and the drinks when his mother had tried to kill him. The talk of how family didn't end in blood, but that it didn't start there either. That time when he thought briefly that maybe he could have a family with those who should be his enemy, though he ended up with only a determined angel at side. Was Castiel his family now? The question surprised him as it flittered through his mind, but it was one for later. Story time now.

"But he became too much for even me to handle. The evil inside of him was determined to destroy the world. So I went to the only person who I knew would be able to help. His truest friend. And feathers, well he had found himself again and was all angelic once more, so working together we did our best to save Squirrel. And though in that we ultimately failed, we did manage to save the world. Neither of us wanted the pain and destruction the evil inside of Squirrel had in mind.

We worked together for years, just him and me, trying to find a way to save our friend. So when feathers heard of the new war, heard of how pivotal the Winchesters, and in particular you, were to wining that war for humanity, the side he had chosen so long ago, he asked for my assistance. I agreed. I like this world Dean, just as it is, with its sinners and its saints, making deals and taking the souls. I do not want hell on earth, and neither do I want a paradise." He ended with, finding it strange how retelling this abbreviated version of his past had affected him, made him remember things, made him contemplate others.

"This war, are you telling me is apocalyptic in scale?" Dean asked concentrating on the last two lines Crowley had said. They sounded very much to him like friggin' judgement day or some crap.

"On yes Dean, it's the end of the world as we know it and all that jazz." Crowley replied with a wave of his hand as if dismissing it as nothing more than an inconvenience.

"How the hell am I supposed to stop that?" Dean screeched in sudden realisation of what Castiel kept saying he was to do. He was supposed to stop the freakin' apocalypse? Really? Him?

"You can't do it alone. That is why when your father tried to make a deal to save your life feathers asked me to prevent it from happening. Instead deciding to pull you from heaven himself." Crowley responded deceptively casually, pretending he had no idea of the bombshell he had just dropped on Dean's head, to add to the ones he had already placed there.

"Wait what?!" Dean demanded, what the hell did he mean that his dad wanted to make a deal to save him? he had done nothing, nothing, surely if he had tried and failed he would have said something right? All those times Dean had accused him of not caring he would have said… right?

"They still haven't told you that? The secrets you all keep from each other, I'm amazed you can keep up." Crowley replied in fake astonishment, but inside he was smiling. Finally, at least that secret was now out of the bag, just a few hundred to go.

"My dad… he tried to make a demon deal to save me?" Dean asked still not sure he believed the words Crowley was saying. He couldn't get his head around it. I mean, why would his dad do that, for him?

"Oh yes Dean. He was willing to give his soul for you." Crowley replied with complete honesty. No fakeness or manipulation this time. He wanted Dean to know in this he spoke the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.

"But you stopped him." Dean said, unsure of how to deal with that bit of information either. Cos a part of him didn't like the fact that Crowley had interfered, but another, so much larger part, was just happy that his dad hadn't gone through with. That he was still around for him. Still there so he could make it up to him. Make up all the shit he had given him since he came back from the dead.

"On Cas' request, yes." Crowley replied, wanting to make sure that Dean knew it was the angel's idea to keep his dad alive. Hoping he would give Castiel the point for that one.

"You've saved my dad's life twice." Dean responded with something like awe in his voice. He had no idea how to process all of this. I mean Crowley was a demon, and he hunted demons, and yet, he had saved his dads life for no reason other than an angel had asked him too. I mean, if that was screwed up, he didn't know what was.

"Needs must and all that. I'm not here to hurt you or any of your family Dean. I don't want this war to happen any more than feathers does." Crowley re-iterated, hoping to get Dean round to his side, though it seemed him saving John had made Dean start to question his belief in him being evil, which was good. They all needed to work together for his plans to succeed after all.

"So how do I save Evan Hudson?" Dean asked shaking his head of all the revelations Crowley had just given him, he had even started to consider his story. He was here to do a job, and he needed to get it done before anyone else got hurt. Especially now he knew that if things had been different, it could have been his father's soul he was fighting for.

"You gank her." Crowley replied simply pointing the demon who had stood there fascinated with all her boss was telling Dean. But as soon as she saw both Dean and Crowley turn to look at her she fanatically wanted to say no, say she would give Evan's soul up for nothing. But she still couldn't speak. What power did Crowley have that he could do that to her?

"I can't do that, I don't know how." Dean replied looking at the demon and seeing the fear in her eyes relax slightly at his words. Damn it, he wished he could do it. She had caused so much friggin' pain. She deserved to die.

"No, but we both know someone who can. After all what would an angel be with the power to smite a demon?" With that Crowley turned invisible once more, he had done what he could here. It was time to see if Dean did as he wanted him too. Time to see if he believed his words.

* * *

Dean stood there, his gun still limply in hand, as he thought over Crowley's words. He had no idea if the story was true, and right now that wasn't what was important. No the last line was. He did get the whole angel verses demon thing and he really didn't have a choice, even if he would like some time to process everything before he saw Cas again. But he didn't, he had to save Evan.

As such he pulled his cell from his pocket, preparing to call Cas but he stopped. Would he pick up? Was he even able to get reception? Would it be like last time he had asked for his help and got nothing? With the he put his cell back where he had pulled it from and took a deep breath before putting his hands together and bowing his head. He hoped this worked or he would look a freakin' idiot.

"Dear Castiel, hey, um, can you come here a minute I need-" But before he could finish his sentence he heard the flutter of wings and raising his head and opening his eyes he found himself staring at none other than the angel. And just the sight of him made his heart beat faster. No that wasn't why he had called him. He needed to save Evan.

"Hey Cas, umm, can you gank that bitch?" he asked gesturing to the demon who had been surprisingly quiet throughout it all. He wondered just what Crowley had done to her. But before he could ponder on that for long Castiel spoke.

"Of course Dean." With that Castiel walked towards the demon, letting his angel blade drop down into his hand. And when he walked into the devils trap the demons eyes widened, she tried to move away from him, but she could not. Castiel moved, pushing his blade through her chest, without an ounce of emotion showing on his face. And Dean watching it all realised in that moment that he was a true warrior, there was no denying that the being in front of him was a soldier, fighting for humanity.

And Crowley watching invisible to all but Castiel decided that that was his cue to depart.

"Right then. Well done Castiel and all that. I think I'll go and keep an eye on the other Winchesters, leave you and Squirrel to talk shall I?"

With that Crowley disappeared, reappearing outside the room which had once been protected by goofer dust. Well that was a trick he had never seen the Winchesters use before. Hmm, wonder why?


	73. Chapter 73

**Hello again my dears. I would like to thank for the reviews.**

 **So again this is set in season 2, episode 8 'Crossroad Blues'. Now, I have said this is slow burn right? Please don't hate me for this.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel turned from killing the demon to see Dean look at him with both wonder and confusion in his eyes. He had no idea what had happened here to make Dean call for him, but he would like to find out, if he could.

"Dean.." he said, waiting for him to send him away again, as he had done every other time they had met since he had told him the truth.

"I met Crowley." Dean replied in way of explanation. There was so much to try and understand from that meeting, he had no idea where to start. No, that wasn't true. He knew exactly where to start. But he couldn't do it standing her facing Cas over a freakin' dead body. With that in mind he turned and walked back to his car, hoping Cas would follow him. Once there he turned, leaning against its front with his hands resting behind him on the hood, to look anywhere but at the angel who had indeed followed him. In fact Cas had followed him so much he moved so he was leaning against the car next to Dean in an exact mirror of his pose. And Dean noticed, standing within arm's reach. In fact Dean would only have to move his hand a couple of inches and his fingers would be touching those of the angel. He was so tempted to do. To throw all the turmoil and questions and… shit in his mind out the window and close that distance. Grab Cas' hand, pull him too him, kiss him… but he couldn't. There was too much unsaid between the two of them to even think of going there in anything other than fantasy. Though hey, at least that sentence made it clear to his mind he was open to fantasise about the angel now. He trusted him enough to allow himself the idea, the dream, of them being together. That was a definite improvement on say half an hour ago. But right now wasn't about fantasy, it was about reality. As such he spoke, breaking the silence the angel it seemed had decided to give him to decide his verdict on his ally.

"My dad tried to sell his soul to save me and you stopped him." Dean said turning to Cas, starting with the least painful thing, the one he could understand, even if he wished the angel had told him long ago.

"Yes." Castiel replied. He didn't feel he could say much more to that. He knew if Dean wished to hate him for lying about that then it was his right. He should have told him, but he had so wished John would have done so. Then there was the fact he was worried about what Crowley had said to Dean. The way he had said he had met him, it made him think that something had passed between the two of them, and Castiel would really like to know what.

"Why?" Dean asked when Cas didn't expand on his answer. He wanted to hear it from his lips. He wouldn't believe it until Cas told him himself. After all, demons lied. It was a fundamental thing with them.

"Because you do not deserve that heartbreak on your shoulders." Castiel replied turning to stare deep into Dean's eyes with such truth he knew it wasn't a lie. What he didn't understand was how Cas would know how much losing his father would hurt him. I mean it wasn't like he had met Cas until he died.

"But, how did you know that Cas? You didn't even know me then." Dean whispered in a desperate voice not breaking the eye contact. He needed to know. He needed to understand just what he meant to the being next to him. The being he had come to feel so friggin' much for.

"I knew enough Dean." Castiel replied in a low yet soft rumble. He could see confusion in Dean's eyes and he wished he could tell him it all. About how he knew him better than anyone else, how he had fallen for him, how everything he had done for the last decade and more of his time, was for Dean. But he couldn't do that. That would lead to too many questions he knew he couldn't answer, because there was so much bad mixed in with what little good they had found in that time. He did not Dean to know of that. It was what he was trying to save him from after all.

"Do you really expect me to fight the freakin' apocalypse?" Dean asked the next question on his list when he saw in Cas' eyes that he would say no more about the previous conversation. There were things Cas wasn't telling him. He could see that, and briefly he remembered Crowley's words. About how many secrets they were all keeping. But could he really demand Cas' if he wasn't ready to share his? And he wasn't ready. Not yet. This was all too much. He needed to understand before he could decide what to do about his feelings for the angel at his side. They needed to talk first. And wow, that alone was a first for Dean. But then he and Cas, that would be something completely new too, and not just cos they were the same sex, pretty much, but because they worked together, they knew who each other were, or at least enough of who each other were.

"I hope to avoid it, but if need be, I will always be at your side Dean." Castiel replied sincerely. He would never leave Dean, not this time. No this time he would be with Dean every single step of the way. Because now he knew, nothing was more important than the man standing at his side, staring into his eyes with so many emotions raging in the green.

"Is that what you told Squirrel?" Dean asked then cursed himself for that. He hadn't meant to bring up that part of his conversation with Crowley. He didn't want Cas to know how much he cared about what had happened between him and that man, whoever that man truly was.

"Who?" Castiel asked in confusion. To him the only one called Squirrel that he knew of was Dean, so who did he mean?

"Your friend, that's what Crowley called him." Dean explained looking away so that Cas wouldn't be able to see the turmoil of emotions the idea of him caused. Because now he knew he was jealous of the guy, especially if he had with Cas the relationship he wanted, maybe, to have with the angel. Damn it.

"Yes it is. He and I… our relationship was a complicated one." Castiel replied realising who Dean was referring to. He was talking about the other Dean. The one in his past. The one he had fallen for and had so much history with. And yet, looking at the Dean next to him he knew he was the same man. This was Squirrel just as much as the other had been in his mind.

"You loved each other." Dean said. He did not phrase it as a question. He could tell the truth from Cas' words and it pieced him like a knife. But why should it? I mean Crowley said the guy was gone. It would be nothing more than getting with someone who was widowed right? If he was thinking of getting with Cas that was. He was still unsure on that one.

"I believe so, yes." Castiel replied with a soft smile as he remembered all the good times he and Dean had had, how many times the other man had told him he was family, all the times they had saved each other, even if he had failed in that at the end.

"And now?" Dean asked, this was a crucifix. If Cas accepted that his love for Squirrel was in the past, then maybe they could have something, maybe… he still wasn't completely sure.

"Now?" Castiel asked tilting his head confused once more. What did Dean mean?

"What do you feel for him now Cas?" Dean replied through gritted teeth, not really able to believe he was even asking this question. Because what he really meant was what do you feel for me? Can I ever have you as he did? And he hated that he was even thinking those questions, let alone asking what amounted to them to Cas.

"Squirrel will always hold a special place in my heart Dean, just as you do." Castiel replied with a smile as he turned to Dean and saw his eyes light up at his words. Castiel did not know what he had said to cause such a reaction, but he was happy to see it. Happy to see a hopeful Dean.

"I do?" Dean whispered not sure he could believe it. But it seemed his body didn't care about giving his mind time to process the words. Didn't care about if he was sure this way what he wanted or anything of that thinking crap. As such Dean's hand started to close the distance between him and Castiel, with the aim of linking their fingers and seeing where it went from there.

"Yes. You are more than a means to stop the war Dean, you are my friend." Castiel replied reassuring Dean that he meant something to him with a smile as he looked into the other man's eyes.

And Dean, well his hand stopped it's too slow progress towards Cas. He couldn't believe what he had just said. Obviously Cas didn't realise Crowley had told him of his and Squirrel's relationship.

"Your friend?" Dean asked just to make sure, just so Cas could crush every ounce of hope inside him. But what did he expect? Cas' heart? Just like that? He had done nothing to deserve it. All he had done was ignore the guy at the first sigh he was opening up to him. What the hell did he expect? Damn it, he was luckily to get friendship from the angel at this point.

"If you'll have me as such." Castiel replied unsure as to why Dean seemed disappointed by this idea of being friends. Did he think he should have said family? Should he had said Dean was his family? It was nothing more than the truth, but after their distance from one another Castiel had not been sure Dean would accept that. Accept him as such.

"Yeah Cas, I'll have you as my friend." Dean replied turning to look away as he felt something inside him break. He was no match to this Squirrel it seemed. And yeah sure, Cas called him a friend, but that was it. So okay, friends. He could do that. He could live with that. It was all he was gonna get, so he didn't really have a choice did he? Was that why Crowley had told him of the other guy? To make him realised he would never be able to compete with him? Ah crap. This was too much to think of right now.

"We should get back to Sammy and dad. They're no doubt wonderin' what happened." Dean said into the quiet, ending his and Cas' conversation and moving to take the driver's seat in the impala and waiting for Cas to climb in the other side. It was time to finish this case, and then he and his dad needed to have a talk. Seemed the day for them. Awesome so what he wanted to spend his time doing, talking about his feelings. Oh yeah that was so his jam, not.


	74. Chapter 74

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Millenium Ring, writinginthe907, Animegirl1279 and IsabellaFaye11** **for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So this is the last chapter of season 2, episode 8, 'Crossroad Blues'. Though in truth the show sort of finishes in the beginning of it.**

 **Anyway I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.**

* * *

Dean pulled the impala up outside Evan Hudson's house and climbed out with the angel at his side, just where he should be in Castiel's mind. When they walked into the room together the three men present all looked up at them as one and Dean taking in the state of the room, was glad he didn't have to clean up this mess.

"It's done. You have a second chance at life, don't mess it up." Dean said to Evan who was looking at him with fear and hope in his eyes.

"Thank you, I won't, I … I don't know how I will repay you, all of you." Evan replied looking round the four men in the room with him, though he really had no idea what the trench coat wearing one had to do with it. Maybe Dean had asked him for help, yes that would make sense.

"No need. Just look after your family." John responded squeezing Evans shoulder and smiling into his eyes with understanding, and Dean watching, saw it all with new eyes. It could have been so easily his dad he was saving, but Dean still couldn't get his head around why his dad would sell his soul for him. John was worth ten of him, especially with the way he'd be acting like a stupid child since he came back. But he could change that, he would change that.

"We need to go." Dean said without an animosity as he looked straight at his father rather than looking at Sam as he would have done before his talk with Crowley.

And John noticing was surprised, but happy that Dean was at least talking to him without tension. He had no idea what had happened, but he hoped that this signified a start to Dean forgiving him for all he had done.

As such he nodded his head and with that the three Winchesters and one angel left the room and the house, climbing into the impala to go back to their motel.

None of them really spoke on the journey, just exchanged the obligatory checks if everyone was okay, Cas offering to heal any that needed it, but luckily none of the did.

* * *

Once they got back to the room Dean threw his leather jacket on his bed and pulled three beers from the case he had brought before turning to Cas who was leaning against the wall watching him. It felt so good to have the angel's eyes on him once more, he had forgotten how that had felt. He had gotten so used to being Cas' sole source of attention he hadn't even realised he had missed until now, when he had it back again. Though this time he found when their eyes met he couldn't bring himself to tear his away, couldn't bring himself to say what he had been about to. He didn't want to ever stop looking into that blue, staring and letting himself just feel, not think. Just feel the safety and warmth Ca's eyes projected wash over him, blanking his mind in the best of ways. Letting him relax in a way he hadn't in what felt like such a long time.

Dean found himself pulled from the pleasure he was finding in Cas' eyes buy a very loud and very deliberate cough coming from his brother, causing him to turn and glare at Sam who just gave him a look as if to say, do what you like with Cas, just don't do it in front of me. And John Winchester, sitting on the edge of the bed smiled gently at the silent conversation his sons were having. He liked this, them being the family he remembered them being so long ago. And looking across at the angel whose eyes were still tracking Dean he knew he included him in that definition. He was family.

Dean turned away from his brother after one more glare meant to convey he needed to shut his trap and turned back to Cas. Though this time he spoke before he could get caught by his eyes once more.

"Hey Cas, umm, can I talk to my family, in private?" Dean asked, not wanting to send Cas away, but wanting to have this conversation without the angel there listening in. He didn't want his brother or his dad to let slip their ideas of what his and Cas' relationship was in front of the angel. He doubted that would end well if they did. For a start he might be tempted to kill them.

"Of course Dean. I will be waiting outside." Castiel replied with a soft smile. He could understand Dean's wish to discuss everything with them, and no doubt Dean wished to talk to his father about all he learnt. Castiel could understand his wish to do that without him watching over his shoulder and he felt no animosity against him about that.

"Thanks Cas." Dean responded with a smile of his own, a smile in which both Sam and John could read his feelings for the angel, even if Cas was oblivious to it.

With that Castiel turned invisible and addressed Crowley who had been lying on Sam's bed with his clasped on his chest whistling quietly.

"Come on Crowley." The angel said in a forceful voice making Crowley stop whistling and turn to him.

"This was just getting interesting feathers." Crowley replied, but he did follow Castiel outside. He supposed it was time for them to have a little chat too. Catch up on all he missed, make Castiel see what he was too blind to, if he could, though he wouldn't be holding his breath on that one.

* * *

Once he heard the flutter of wings and realised he was staring at a blank piece of wall Dean turned to his brother and father, holding out a bottle of beer to each of them before opening his and taking a large gulp. He was gonna need the fortification for what he was about to say.

Sam took the beer from Dean and sat on the end of his own bed, waiting for his brother to speak, wondering what it was he had to say that he didn't want Cas to hear. What had happened while Dean was gone? Oh god, please say he hadn't done anything heroically stupid when confronting the demon.

"You tried to make a demon deal to save my life." Dean finally said turning to his dad who was sitting there holding his beer, unopened.

"I did." John replied after a beat. So it seemed Castiel had told him after all. He had said he would if he didn't do it soon.

"Wait, what? You did?" Sam asked spluttering on his beer in shock, what the hell? His dad had tried to sell his soul?

"Yes Sammy." John replied smiling at his younger son who seemed to be at a loss for words now, and instead just sat there with his mouth opening and closing.

"Why?" Dean asked turning the conversation back to where he wanted it to go, no where he needed it to go. He needed answers.

"Because you are my son and I would do anything to save you." John replied simply. Surely Dean already knew that answer to that, right?

"But… why?" Dean asked still confused. That wasn't the explanation he needed.

"Because I love you Dean, I love both of you so much." At that Dean found himself sitting heavily down on the bed next to Sam. Hearing those words, words John Winchester had never really ever said to either of them. It was a shock, that was for sure, and looking at his brother Dean saw Sammy's eyes as wide as his at hearing them.

"But… I'm not worth that dad." Dean said turning back to his father, understanding academically how love could have driven John to do it, but still not getting it, deep in his soul.

"Yes you are." John replied with a fierce growl at the idea that his son thought so little of himself. What had made Dean feel this way? What had he done to his son to make him think he was not worthy of the sacrifice?

"No…" Dean responded just shaking his head making Sam turn to him with horror in his eyes. Did Dean really think that? Did Dean really think he wasn't worth saving?

"Yes Dean. I am so proud of the man you have become, of the men you have both become." John said with absolute assurance as he moved and grabbed both of his sons into a hug, planting a kiss on the top of both their heads as the suspicious wetness in his eyes threatened to fall. The idea that Dean thought he didn't deserve John selling his soul for him was unbelievable in his mind. He was his father, and he would do the same for either of his sons, at any time he needed.

And Dean, putting one arm round his dad grabbed tight to the back of his shirt, and for the first time since he had come back to life he found himself glad his dad was there. Glad his family was back together, just as it should be. As such he wrapped his other arm round his little brother, pulling him to him too. Yeah this was as it should be. Who cared about the whys and wherefores? They were here, and they were together. Nothing was more important in his mind right then.

And Sam, well he was still in shock at all he had just heard. Though suddenly he realised those ingredients he had taken his dad in the hospital now took on a completely different significance, but what Sam was wondering, along with many others things, was if that was what his dad planned, why didn't it work? Cos it was obvious it hadn't, so what had happened?

Once John pulled back Sam couldn't keep the question to himself anymore.

"Why didn't it work?"

"Because Castiel stopped it." John replied before Dean could say a word. He should have told his sons this before, but he hadn't wanted them to know of his failure.

At that Sam's eyes widened even more. Seemed he owed the angel more than just his brother's life then. He owed him his dads as well.

"Speaking of Castiel, you and he sorted everything out?" John asked Dean as he went and picked up his unopened beer and rectifying that, took a good swallow.

"Well we're talking." Dean replied picking up his half empty bottle and finishing it quickly. He had no idea how to explain any of what he had learnt to his family.

"Talking's good." John nodded at him encouragingly. Hoping that now Dean knew it all he would be willing to talk about what was going on between him and the angel.

At that Dean hmmed before getting up to grab another beer and drinking a good bit straight off as he thought over all he had learnt, all he realised, and what that actually meant to him. I mean, Cas had loved Squirrel, he now knew that was true, but was there ever a chance he could love him too? If he worked at it, and maybe gave it a try, could the angel love again?

"Did you or mom ever love another before you got together?" Dean asked into the quiet, not turning round to face his family. He couldn't believe he had just left those words leave his mouth, he was such a friggin' idiot.

And John surprised by the question thought seriously about his answer. He knew this had something to do with Castiel, he just hoped Dean would tell them what.

"No, why?" He answered, just before Dean could tell him to forget it and pretend like nothing had happened.

At that Dean sighed and returned to sitting next to his brother. He needed to talk to someone about this he guessed. He just hoped that they would be able to help sort some of the craziness in his mind.

"I learnt Cas did. He loved another, still does." He replied finally drinking even more beer, damn he wished it was something stronger, but he doubted his dad would be happy if he cracked open the whiskey right then.

"He told you this?" John asked frowning now. What did Dean mean that Castiel loved another? He had told John he loved Dean, surely his son was mistaken somehow. There was no way Castiel had eyes for anyone but him. Right? The angel would not string his son along like that, would he?

"Pretty much." Dean replied with a shrug, though he didn't meant his dads eyes, instead turning to Sam making his brothers eyebrows raise. Just who had told Dean about this? Because he knew Dean was lying about it being Cas. Seemed there was a lot his brother wasn't sharing with them about his evening adventures, but now wasn't the time to go into it. He would ask him later, once they were alone, he would get Dean to talk again.

"And is this other still around?" John asked in a controlled voice, hoping that the answer was no. He wasn't sure how to kill and angel, but if Dean told him Castiel had been playing him, then he would definitely start trying to find out.

"No, he's gone." Dean replied simply, unaware of how close Cas had just come to having John Winchester hunting him for hurting his son.

At hearing the words John breathed a sigh of relief. That was good. Past love he could accept, in fact he would have been surprised if the angel had never been in love before. I mean the guy was eons old, that's time enough to gain a complicated relationship history. But right now he needed to make sure Dean knew that it was possible for Castiel to care for him, love him, even if he had loved another in the past. He needed Dean to see that love, while being special and unique, was not always a one time only deal.

"It is possible love one that's gone and yet open your heart to another Dean. Give him time, he cares for you deeply." John finally said, hoping Dean would believe his words and take them to heart. Not give up on what he knew his son could have with his angel.

"You sure about that?" Dean asked not sure he was convinced that Cas cared for him in that way.

"Yes." John replied with a nod of his as at the same time Sam chimed in with "Oh yeah."

With that Dean turned to conversation to innocuous things, family things, normal conversation, or what passed as normal for them. It was time to stop thinking about all that was in his head and just enjoy the company he had. Enjoy his family, a few beers, and having a good time.

And Sam, while he joined in, laughed with his brother, and at his brother, he found his mind turning over his father's words. That it was possible to open your heart to love another after the first was gone. He wondered if it was really true, if he would ever be able to love another after Jess, and then he wondered just how his dad knew that. Had he loved another after their mom? Did he love another now? Just what secrets did his dad have? Because it suddenly became clear to Sam that his dad wasn't just his dad, nor was he just a hunter, he was also a man, and he doubted he had spent the last 23 years celibate. But had he fallen in love again? And if he had, where the hell was she?


	75. Chapter 75

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Millenium Ring and Bookaholic27** **for the wonderful reviews.**

 **So here is the next chapter, time for Cas and Crowley to have their little chat in my mind. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel and Crowley moved outside, choosing by silent agreement to go and lean against Dean's car so that they were out of the way of anyone else while they talked, invisible to the humans around them.

"So you told Dean you were once human." Crowley stated as a way to break the ice. He wondered what else the angel had shared, and how that topic of conversation even came up. I mean Castiel wasn't exactly known for his small talk now was he?

"And you told him that his father wanted to make a deal to save his life." Castiel countered with. He had been unaware Dean had shared that with the demon, but it did not matter. It wasn't like Crowley didn't know after all.

"Well someone had too. I mean come on feathers, weren't you getting a little bit fed up with his angst-ridden, hurt son routine? I know I was." Crowley responded with a roll of his eyes at the angel. He could only take so much of tortured Dean.

"You also told him I had a friend called Squirrel." Castiel replied ignoring Crowley's question in return for finding out exactly what Dean and the demon had discussed before he had arrived.

"Not a lie. You did, you do." Crowley responded with a shrug refusing to say any more. If Castiel wanted answers he was going to have to ask direct questions. That way Crowley would find out what the two had spoken off when he wasn't there without having to even try. Definitely the best way to go. Because he knew if he pried, Castiel would tell him nothing.

"What exactly did you tell Dean of our past?" Castiel asked narrowing his eyes at the demon at his side. He suddenly remembered just who had been doing the talking, and if made him suddenly aware of what Crowley could have said, how he could have manipulated what had happened for his own ends. Though what those ends were Castiel dreaded to think.

"Nothing much. He needed to trust you Castiel, and to do that he needed to understand why you trusted me. So I told him a story about you and your friend and how when he went evil he became my friend too. I then explained how we both worked together to try and save him and humanity, ultimately failing in the former, but succeeding in the latter." Crowley replied completely honestly. On this he knew Castiel needed to know what he had said, and if he happened to insinuate certain things, well he was sure feathers would figure that out, in time.

"We haven't failed Crowley. That is why we are here, to save Dean." Castiel stated frowning at him. How could he say they had failed Dean when they were still fighting? Still had a chance to save him?

"Yeah, yeah. I got the memo, you don't need to remind me." Crowley replied rolling his eyes once more at the angel. I mean really, all this we must save Dean, and yet he was completely oblivious to what drove it. Was Castiel really that blind? I mean how far into denial could he get?

"Would you like to just let things happen as they did before? Let Lucifer rise?" Castiel asked persistently making the demon dramatically shudder at the name.

"No thank you. He is not my favourite angel."

"I doubt he is anyone's favourite angel." Castiel replied dryly with a small smile on his face.

"Touché." Crowley replied with a smile of his own. Sharing a bonding moment on the subject with the angel at his side. The only one he actually even remotely liked.

"Is that all you said?" Castiel asked after a beat of comfortable silence. He had been tempted to leave it there. Let the subject drop. But he needed to know. He needed to know if Crowley had said anything that had caused Dean to loss hope when he had said they were friends.

"Why?" Crowley asked suddenly alert to the fact that obviously something had happened between the angel and his human. The question was what?

"Dean seemed to know Squirrel and I loved each other." Castiel replied simply, never taking his eyes from the demon next to him. He watched his every move, needed to know exactly what he had done.

"Well I may have mentioned that." Crowley responded with a shrug and an innocent look on his face which Castiel never trusted.

"In what way?" He asked with a slight growl as he narrowed his eyes at him. He remembered all the comments Crowley had made over the years about himself and Dean, about how 'in love' they were, and he didn't trust him to not have made the same comments to this Dean. But things were different now, the other Dean would have just bushed them off as nothing more than Crowley being Crowley. But this Dean didn't know him, wouldn't know to do that. Would maybe take them as fact.

"Does it matter?" Crowley asked trying hard to keep the smirk from his face, though he knew it wasn't completely working when Castiel's eyes narrowed even more, if that was even possible. In fact he was started to look a little smitey. Hmm, hopefully he wouldn't go that far.

"Did you give Dean the impression myself and the other Dean were romantically involved?" Castiel asked in a controlled voice as he stared at Crowley. Just what had he done?

"And if I did? What would that change feathers? You're not worried Dean won't talk to you because you've been with a man are you?" Crowley asked, discretely stepping sideways so he was no longer within arm's reach. When baiting an angel, it was always best to have distance between them in his mind.

"Why would he do that? Dean is not like that." Castiel replied, his glare turning into a frown of confusion as if the idea Dean would be homophobic had never crossed his mind. And in truth, it really never had.

"So what's the problem?" Crowley asked his smirk returning in full force as he saw the cogs start to turn in the angels head. Finally, he might just be getting somewhere here.

"I… I don't know." Castiel responded quietly as he thought it over. So Dean was now under the impression he had been in a relationship with Squirrel. But what did that really matter? It was then he remembered the look of hope Dean seemed to have and then lose when he called him his friend. Was this why? Because he thought he and the other Dean had been more? But if so, shouldn't Dean be relieved that Castiel did not think of him in that way? What did all this mean?

"Well when you figure it out feathers, let me know. I'll let you drag me across the hot coals then, deal?" Crowley replied glee in his eyes as he watched Castiel frown down at nothing. Oh halle-bloody-lujah.

"Hmm." Was all Castiel replied. He was too busy trying to work out what was going on in Dean's head.

With that silence descended on the two of them as they both turned inwards to their own thoughts. Crowley in the hopes that maybe he had opened up the angels eyes, finally. He knew it was a long shot, but he was getting so bored of the tension. How Sam had stood it for so long in the previous timeline he had no bloody clue. That moose must have been a saint or something.

Castiel on the other hand was trying to work out what had happened. Dean had seemed hopeful when he said that he held the same place in his heart as Squirrel did. Did that mean Dean wanted… that? To be with him like that? No. Dean wasn't interested in men, he knew that. And while strictly speaking he wasn't a man, he was in a male vessel, and it was his body. So no Dean couldn't like him like that. So really nothing had changed. But then why did he feel as if something had? Maybe it wasn't to do with Dean? Not directly. Maybe it was him? But why should he feel differently about the idea of Dean imagining him in a relationship with someone else? It was all very confusing. But luckily for him he was pulled from his thoughts by sensing a Winchester was about to leave the room. As such he turned himself visible just as John Winchester walked outside and took a deep breath of the night crisp air.

* * *

John walked out after having a good evening with his sons. Stretching and looking round the parking lot he saw the angel leaning against Dean's car.

"Cas you been out here all this time? You should have come in." John said in surprise at seeing the angel still there, waiting for Dean to tell him to come back. Was that what he did, waited on Dean's words?

"I do not mind. I like looking up at the stars." Castiel replied simply with a smile at John's words. At how friendly and happy he seemed. No doubt he and Dean had made up and that was good.

"Yeah okay, well the boys are getting ready for bed so…" John responded not sure what to do with that bit of information. I mean, looking up at the stars? Really?

"I will go and see them. Thank you John." Castiel replied moving towards the door of the room the Winchester brothers had taken.

"Sure no problem. Night Castiel." John said as he moved to his door.

"Good night." Castiel replied.

With that John went into the room he had next door and Crowley, deciding a strategic retreat was in order, went with him. Leave Castiel to his boys for the evening, maybe it would help clear up a few things for him. Like that bloody denial.


	76. Chapter 76

**Hello again. I was supposed to be going to bed, but I wrote this instead. Oh well.**

 **So it's time for Dean and Sam to talk now, and maybe a little bit of sweetness at the end. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Sam waited until the door closed behind their dad before turning to Dean, who it seemed had drunk more than was probably wise.

"What happened when you went to meet the demon?" Sam asked, because he had thought that when he called Cas he would have just gone straight to his brother and helped him sort it out. But it seemed to him something else went down too.

"I met Crowley." Dean replied, his voice slightly slurred by alcohol. He hadn't realised he had drunk that much, but when they had finished the beer he had cracked open the whiskey. Anything to calm his mind.

"You did? What's he like? What did he say? How did Cas react to him being there?" Sam asked firing the questions at his brother in rapid succession as they came into his mind. I mean Dean had met the demon Cas was working with. Damn there was so much he wanted to know about the guy. It was fascinating.

"Whoa Sammy. One question at a time." Dean replied holding up his finger to show Sam exactly what he meant. He couldn't cope with more than that right now. His brain was nicely shutting down on him, finally.

"What's he like?" Sam asked returning to the first thing he wanted to know.

"Short and British, and a snarky douchebag." Dean responded with charming smile at his choice of words making Sam roll his eyes. He was sure Dean could tell him so much more about the guy, but he guessed he wasn't going too. At least not right then.

"What did he say?" Sam asked moving on to the next thing on his list. He wanted to know what had happened during their meeting.

"That Cas loves Squirrel." Dean replied his smile falling from his face to be replaced by a frown.

"What?" Sam asked. There was no way he heard the right, right? Because that sentence made no sense to him.

"Cas. Loves. Squirrel." Dean replied slowly, making sure he pronounced every word perfectly for his little brother so he would understand.

"Right. I think you should get some sleep Dean." Sam responded with a sigh. It seemed he wasn't gonna get anything from his brother right then. Best to let him sleep it off, they had to get on the road the next day after all.

"Good plan." Dean nodded not that he did anything more than move to sit on the end of his bed.

With that Sam made his way to the bathroom to get himself ready for bed, he would have to find another time to try and get some sense from his brother. I mean Cas loves a squirrel, really? What crazy crap was going through Dean's mind to think up a sentence like that?

* * *

Castiel entered Sam and Dean's motel room to find Dean sitting on the end of his bed, swaying gently. At the sound of the door being closed though Dean looked up with slightly unfocused eyes. But even if he was a little fuzzy Dean knew who had just entered, if nothing else the trench coat really gave him away. It was then he realised he had never called Cas back to them after he had finished his 'talk' with his family. Oh crap.

"Shit Cas. Sorry, should have told you to come back ages ago." Dean said wishing he could stand, but not sure his legs would hold him right now. As such he sat there and watched as the angel walked to stand in front of him making him bend his neck back to look up at his face.

"It is not a problem Dean. I was talking to Crowley." Castiel replied amiably, though as soon as he said the demons name he saw Dean tense. Why? What was it he was missing? What did he not understand? but looking down at Dean he knew he couldn't ask him.

"Oh yeah? What about?" Dean asked sitting up straight. Dreading the idea that Crowley had told Cas of his feelings for him. Damn it. He didn't need that. He didn't want Cas leaving him because of that.

"Nothing of importance." Castiel replied in a soothing voice as he moved to sit next to Dean. He did not want him to be cautious around him, not when they had just got back to the friendship they had had before Dean had found out about him working with a demon. He would have to work out the answers to his questions without input from Dean.

"Right." Dean replied, his eyes falling to the angels lap where he had his hands clasped. And Dean being drunker than he should, didn't think, didn't even question his own actions. Instead he reached out with his hand to take one of Cas' in his own. He sat there studying it briefly before he entwined their fingers carefully. He had done this on other occasions, when he had drunk too much. But this was the first time he had had this physical contact since he had realised from where the compulsion came from. Since he had realised his feelings, since he had accepted them. As such he revelled in the feel of the angel's fingers curling round his own and rubbing gently across the back of his hand, the feel of his palm nestled perfectly against his. It was truly awesome, and pure bliss in his mind.

"I missed you Cas." he whispered, as if he was afraid to say the words out loud but knew he needed to speak them, any filter his brain had seemed to have shut down, though whether that was due to the contact or the alcohol he had consumed he didn't know, and right now, he really didn't care. So instead he just let himself be.

* * *

Castiel had watched as Dean had reached for his hand. He let him take it and link their fingers together with a smile. He liked this. He liked this closeness with Dean. It was something new, something just he and this Dean had. Without thought he rubbed his fingers gently across the other man's skin, in a soothing pattern. He liked the feel of Dean's hand in his, as if that was where it belonged. And when Dean whispered he missed him Castiel knew there was only one response he could give to that. And that was the truth.

"I missed you too Dean." He replied in his deep gravelly voice, making the human turn to look him.

Dean found himself once more caught by the blue eyes of the angel. And he couldn't look away. No, he didn't want to look away. He never wanted to look away from Cas ever again. Instead he wanted so much more.

* * *

Sam had finished his night routine and as such made his way out of the bathroom only to stop short at the sight that greeted him. Because there sitting on the end of Dean's bed was his brother holding hands with his angel, staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"Err, sorry to interrupt and all, but I'd really like to go to bed." He said into the tension filled room. He should probably have turned round and gone back into the bathroom, but he was actually tried. Dean would have to find another time to have his moment with Cas.

"Of course Sam. you should both sleep." Cas replied standing, and with that movement his hand slipped from Dean's grasp. He missed the connection he had had with him as soon as it happened. But Dean did need to rest. As such he turned back to look at him and he smiled. Hoping that it would make Dean realise he meant nothing by letting go.

"I will watch over you." he continued when Dean looked up and he could catch the green eyes once more with his own.

"Okay, night Cas." Dean whispered after a second of staring at the angel. With that he broke the connection of their eyes and lay down on his bed, but he made sure he was lying facing the angel, so that if he woke in the night, he would be able to see him. To check he really was watching over them.

"Goodnight Dean, Sam." Castiel replied as he sat in a chair at the table in the room, facing Dean's bed, and with his eyes trained on the man. Making sure he slept as well as he could, as well as he should.

"Night Cas." Sam smirked into the dark. After that display it seemed to him that Dean and his angel were well on the way to sorting out there problems, good. He wanted Dean to be happy after all. And Cas, well, Sam knew he would make Dean very happy indeed, though he might have to start booking spate rooms if this progressed any further. There were certain things he really didn't want to know about his brother.


	77. Chapter 77

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank writinginthe907,** **Millenium Ring, loser by choice and IsabellaFaye11 for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. You are all awesome.**

 **I would have updated sooner (this is my baby, I love this story) but I found the show Scorpion on Netflix and kinda watched the whole season and what is out of the second one in the last three days instead of writing. Oops. It was bad enough when I started watching Lucifer, and there isn't as many episodes of that. Oh well, I'm all caught up now so back to writing as I wait for the next episodes. Speaking of which here is the next chapter, and bit of family fluffiness. I hope you like it. (Have to deal with the Supernatural hiatus somehow right?)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean woke the next morning with a pounding in his head of overindulgence of alcohol which made him groan and really not want to open his eyes. Damn, he hadn't felt this bad since…. Well since he'd died actually. But before he could even contemplate opening his eyes to try and find pain killers, or try to get Sammy to find them for him, he felt two fingers in his forehead and the pain disappeared, leaving his head clear. Opening his eyes he found himself staring into the blue eyes of an angel.

"Good morning Dean." Castiel said with a small smile at the man. Happy that he was able to take away his pain, even if it was self-inflicted, like it had been far too much recently.

"Hey Cas." Dean murmured as his brain suddenly went into overdrive. He had been drinking a hell of a lot more than he had last night recently. And yet he hadn't once had a hangover. The only conclusion he could come up with for that was that a certain angel had been coming to watch over them, even after he had told him to leave them alone. And he had at some point during the night removed Dean's pain. He wasn't sure whether to be pissed or grateful to the guy for that. I mean he had gone against what Dean had wanted him to do, but he had saved him from feeling like crap in the mornings, so… ah screw it. He wasn't gonna get into another friggin' argument with the angel just cos he had tried to help him. if fact, the idea that Cas had come to watch over him, them, and removed his pain even when Dean was pissed at him, it kinda made a warm glow settle in an area of his chest which was suspiciously close to his heart.

Of course all of these thoughts had been going through his head while he stared into the angels eyes. He really should stop doing that now. With that thought he turned over in his bed only to find his brother sitting on his smirking at him as he did up his boots.

"Hey Sammy, how ya feeling?" He asked wondering if his brother needed the miracle hangover cure he had just received.

"I'm fine. But then I wasn't the one drinking whiskey as if it was water last night." Sam responded still smirking. He had been sitting there watching his brother stare at his angel as if was god's gift, which okay yeah he kinda was, but still it was entertaining in Sam's mind.

"Ah shut up bitch." Dean responded sitting up and rubbing a hand over his face, hoping it would help him get into gear. They had to get going after all, though where he had no idea.

"Jerk." Sam replied standing and walking towards the door. He was gonna get them all some breakfast. Leave Dean and Cas to do whatever it was they were gonna do, but they had better be finished by the time he returned.

Once Sam left Dean pulled himself of the bed and went to have a quick shower, to finish the waking up process. He was surprised when he came out, with nothing more than a towel wrapped round his waist, to find Cas sitting on his bed waiting for him.

"Dude, some privacy?" Dean croaked. Cos while sure, he would enjoy nothing more than being naked with the angel, he would prefer he was naked too… and right now was really not the time to get a hard on thoughts like that damn it. With that he tried to casually move his hands so they were in front of his crotch so Cas wouldn't notice anything untoward.

"Of course." Castiel replied and with that he flew out of the room and waited by the door. Giving Dean the time to dress himself. Which Dean was very thankful for, though he now needed to calm certain parts of his anatomy as well. Hmm, vampires, demons, evils sucking beasts, no not sucking, old ladies, Crowley, yeah the last worked a charm.

* * *

It was outside the room that Sam found Cas when he returned from getting breakfast.

"Cas, what you doing out here?" Sam asked with a confused frown as he came up with a bag and three coffees. Sure he didn't want to walk in on Dean and Cas together in any sense of the word, but why was the angel outside?

"Dean is getting dressed." Castiel responded simply making Sam mentally shake his head at his brother. Who knew Dean was so reserved about his naked body? He had never seen it.

"Come on." Sam said moving to go through the door just as the John walked out his room and joined them, exchanging morning greetings all round.

Upon entering the room Dean relieved Sam of the food he had in his hand and one of the coffees and settled in to enjoy his breakfast, and the rest of those who ate and drank followed his lead, before they started to discuss where they were going to next.

"So there any cases?" Dean asked once he had inhaled his food, turning to both Sam and his dad.

"I was thinking we should go see Bobby. Check in, relax a bit." John suggested making both his sons turn to him with surprised looks. "We deserve some time off." Was all he said to defend himself. Though in truth he had realised the last evening he wanted to spend some time getting to know his sons. He loved them, and he knew they were amazing hunters and could protect each other, but he didn't really know them. It had been so many years since they had talked as they had the last evening, he didn't want that to end. He wanted to know the men they had become. I mean he had thought he knew Dean and now here he was falling in love with a male angel. That was not the Dean he had known. He wanted to know the real Sam and Dean. Wanted to be able to understand at least some of their silent conversations. He wanted them to be a family. And hey he wanted to get to know Castiel too, I mean Sammy seemed to know more about him than he did, and they had both know the guy for approximately the same amount of time.

"Sounds good." Sam nodded in reply. He'd like to spend some time at Bobby's when they weren't there to track evil or hide from it or any of the crap. Just be a family.

Dean nodded as well. Yeah he could do with some down time. Maybe it would help him work out where he was with Cas, and maybe see if he could get anywhere else with the guy.

Yeah some family down time was definitely something they could all go for.

And Crowley standing at the sides of the room let out a sigh. If only it was that simple. But he knew what was coming, and he knew that when there next case came they wouldn't get to choose what it was or when it would happen. After all demons waited for no human.

Castiel on the other hand was too busy watching the Winchesters being a family to notice the demons response. He was glad to see they had this time together. A time where they could just be, without carrying the world on their shoulders. As such when Dean turned to him, to make sure there plan was okay with him, he nodded with a smile for the hunter. Yes, let them have time now. They needed it. A break. The Sam and Dean he had known had never got much of that. Time to just be themselves together. But this could help to correct that. If they learnt to take it now, maybe they would in the future too.

If the future would let them that was.


	78. Chapter 78

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank** **rainystv, sixteen (Guest) and Millenium Ring** **for all the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, another sort of filler-ish. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

The Winchesters and their angel decided to make a leisurely way to Bobby's, all enjoying their new found comradery, and as such found themselves stopping at another motel on the way. The Winchesters once again settled into a relaxed evening of talking, though this time Castiel joined them. Though he spoke little, he preferred to watch and listen, just enjoy the family atmosphere and the love the three men had for each other. And Crowley well, he took great delight in adding sarcastic comments at every possible opportunity to the angel who was the only one who could hear him. At least it was an improvement on talking to himself, even if he didn't get a response. Though when he caught first Dean and then Cas staring at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking he was tempted to use a bit of his demonic mojo and have them accidently crash into each other, lips first. But be doubted that would go down well with a certain angelic presence. When was he going to realise he loved Squirrel and jump him? Because from what he could see Dean wasn't going to be making the first move any time soon. Bloody hell, why were they so dense? What had he done to be stuck with such simpletons? Such emotionally repressed beings? Because he knew all angels weren't like that. Look at Gabriel/Loki, look at Naomi, ah Naomi, good times.

As the evening went on, with the usual consumption of alcohol from the Winchester camp Dean found himself relaxing enough that his hand edged ever so slowly to the angels next to him, trying to keep it from the others in the room, even if he sensibility knew they were two of the most observant people there were, and there was no way they would miss him sitting there holding hands with Cas. But he didn't care. They had both told him in no uncertain terms they were happy if they got together, so they couldn't have a problem with him trying to get some sort of intimacy right? Even if the idea of sitting there holding hands did make him feel a bit like a teenage girl. But at the moment that was all he knew Cas would be comfortable with, as such he would just have to be content with what he could get. And after the previous night, when drunkenly he had held Cas' hand for the first time since he realised he wanted so much more, there was no way he was gonna pass up a chance at some sort of connection with the guy he cared for.

And Crowley, seeing the joining hands almost fell of the bed he was lying on from laughing.

"Ah you're like a sweet teenage couple meeting the parents for the first time. So adorable." He murmured with a smirk once he had finished laughing. And when he realised that Castiel really wanted to turn and give him a piece of his mind but couldn't, well Crowley couldn't help himself. He was a demon after all.

"Feathers and Squirrel up a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g." He sang, then he started to whistle the wedding march, taking great glee in seeing Castiel tense and narrow his eyes in his general direction.

And Dean noticing the tension tried to pull his hand from Cas' thinking that maybe he had gone too far this time. I mean the only other time they had held hands in the others presence was when he could have been infected by Andy and his brother. Crap. He had so read it wrong. Son of a bitch. But instead of letting go when he pulled away Castiel tightened his hold and turned to Dean, to whisper low in his ear so no one else could hear.

"No Dean, it is not you. Crowley is being an assbutt."

"He's here?" Dean asked in astonishment, not sure how he felt about that while trying to keep his own voice just as low. Luckily his brother and father thought the two of them were whispering sweet nothings to each other, and as such had started talking really loudly so they wouldn't hear whatever Dean and his angel were discussing. There were things they did not need nor want to know.

"He's always here Dean. He is protecting your family too, remember." Castiel replied, hoping that Dean wouldn't get angry by this fact. That he wouldn't be cross with the fact that a demon was listening in on his conversation with his family.

"Was he here last night?" Dean asked his eyes going wide as he suddenly realised what the demon could have overheard. What he had asked Cas to leave to discuss.

"No, he was with me then." Castiel responded with a frown. Wondering what it was Dean had said that he didn't want Crowley to know.

"Okay. Well, that's okay… I guess." Dean replied not really sure how he felt having Crowley around, but he guessed if the demon had decided to side with them, then he was gonna stick with them, however much he may prefer it if he didn't, the idea of having a demon round creeped him out. He just hoped he didn't tell Cas how he felt about him, or at least not until he had the chance to. Damn it. It was getting friggin' complicated again.

"Do not worry Dean. I am currently ignoring him." Castiel said, hoping to reassure the man that it was fine. That Crowley would not spoil their evening. Was not a reason for them to stop holding hands. He liked the feel of the connection too much to let it end prematurely.

"Okay." Dean agreed, there wasn't much he could do to the douchebag right now anyway, but if he saw him again… oh he was gonna have words about what he said to the angel. He didn't like the idea of them having conversations he couldn't hear. He did not trust Crowley not to say too much, or anything if truth be told.

With that both Dean and Castiel turned back to John and Sam to join in with their conversation only to be greeted by one gleeful smile and one soft one, and rather than correcting the assumption Dean could see in his family's eyes in front of Cas he decided to let it slide and turned the conversation onto what they would do once they got to Bobby's.

* * *

But that night Dean made sure he stayed awake long after he knew Sam was asleep, and once he knew his brother wouldn't hear he sat up and turned to Cas.

"Where is he?" He asked determinedly, it was time for him to have another chat with the demon.

"I right here Dean." Crowley said making himself visible where he was lying on the couch. After all he had heard every word Dean and his angel had spoken earlier. And though he had expected Dean to try and have this conversation in private, this way would be so much more fun.

"Leave Cas alone." Dean growled at him, not sure what he could do sitting on a motel bed, but he would think of something.

"But if I do that Dean, I will become so very bored. Who knows what I would do?" Crowley replied simply enjoying how powerless Dean was feeling right then. He had a demon lying on his couch and there was nothing he could do about. Oh this was much more fun than winding up Castiel. This way he got to wind up them both.

"Crowley behave." Castiel stated narrowing his eyes at him. He knew what he was doing after all.

"Have I ever?" Crowley asked tilting his head back so he could see the angel sat in the chair at the table, the best place to watch his dear Squirrel sleep.

"No, but now would probably be a good time to start." Castiel responded dryly. He knew it was pointless, but he also knew Crowley was all words. He wanted to stop was going to happen just as much as he did. They were in this together.

"Fine feathers. This is your playing field after all." Crowley replied with a sigh as he settled back down on the couch with his hands across his chest.

"Yes it is. Dean go to sleep, you need your rest." Castiel agreed turning to the human who had just watched their interaction with his mouth open. He hadn't seen the two of them together before. He had thought there would be more… I don't know, threatening, not a friendly friggin' conversation. Crowley hadn't been lying when he said they had worked together for years. Cos the way Cas and Crowley just talked, that was like they were friends or somethin'. It wasn't until he saw them together Dean realised just what either of them had meant when they talked of their relationship, and he knew that one conversation was just a scratch on the surface of it all. It was freakin' crazy and he couldn't get his head round it. Only one thing stood out to him. And that was the way Crowley had backed down at Cas words, so maybe it wasn't so bad. Seemed the angel had the upper hand, Dean just hoped he could kept it. With that he took Cas' advice and lay back down, though he was pretty sure sleep was a long way off. His mind had just got absolute proof of something he may have known, but not really comprehended until now. And it was freakin' surreal.


	79. Chapter 79

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank** **Millenium Ring and** **writinginthe907 for the lovely reviews.**

 **So this chapter takes place at the beginning of season 2, episode 9 'Croatian'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Dean woke before his brother the next morning, his mind still a whirl as it tried to get a handle on what he had seen the previous evening. But if he hadn't figured it out by now he guessed he never would, or at least not without more exposure to Cas and Crowley's interactions, and quite frankly, he would prefer to avoid the demon if he possibly could. With that he was determined to put it all from his mind, it was time to get up and think about getting some food so they could all be on the road ASAP. As such he stood and stretched out his muscles, forgetting all about the angel who had spent the night in a no doubt uncomfortable chair, watching over him and his brother.

"Good morning Dean." Castiel said with a smile when he saw that at least this morning Dean did not seem to be suffering the after effects of alcohol consumption. That was good.

"Cas, morning. Umm, I'm gonna jump in the shower then get breakfast so…" Dean replied after he had quickly turned at the sound of the voice, not sure what else to say considering he had kinda forgotten the guy was there.

"I can do that if you wish. Collect the food and coffee for you and your family." Castiel suggested, trying to be helpful and hoping Dean would let him. He could manage that, he had some money and he knew where the diner was. He would be fine getting the supplies the humans required.

"Thanks Cas, that would be great, we'll have-" But before Dean could put in the order Castiel vanished with a flap of his wings leaving Dean to just shake his head. He wondered if the angel actually had any idea what they ate for breakfast, well if nothing else, it would be entertaining to see what he came back with. With that he headed into the bathroom, remembering this time to take a change of clothes with him. After all Sammy was still in the room, and well, you never knew who was invisibly spying on you apparently. And he would prefer Crowley not to see him in the buff thank you very much. And Crowley lying on the couch still had to agree with that sentiment, or he would have done if Dean had voiced it out loud. He had seen enough of naked Dean in his life thank you very much, he still had forgiven him for getting it on with that barmaid in his bed when he was a demon.

* * *

When Dean came out of the shower, clean and changed he found Castiel once more sitting in the chair, though this time he had next to him a paper bag of food and three cups of coffee.

"Awesome Cas." he said making a beeline for the food, but before he reach for it he heard movement coming from Sam's bed and he turned just in time to see his brother fall onto the floor. He was about to laugh at his brother for his behaviour, but then he realised that he hadn't woken up. And that fall should have made him wake up. What the hell?

"Sammy?" He said with slight desperation in his voice as he rushed to his brother's side just in time to see Sam sit up and blink, his breath coming in short pants as if he had just been running.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Dean asked crouching down at Sam's side. Trying to find a way he could help his brother.

"I… I just had another vision." Sam murmured, still finding it hard to focus on the room he was in rather than what he had seen in his head. It was not good.

"Cas, get my dad, now." Dean commanded of the angel. If Sammy had had a vision then it would concern Azazel somehow, either with another of his children, or the demon himself and he knew his father would want to know ASAP.

So Castiel did just, he flew himself into John's room and without giving the man a moments warning he flew him back to his sons. And John, who had just been reaching for his jacket so he could go and wake the boys found his sudden change in position highly disconcerting, or at least he did until he saw Dean crouched on the floor by Sammy's side.

"What happened?" John asked rushing to join them, looking at Sam with concern before turning to Dean with the question in his eyes.

"He had another vision." Dean replied, not sure of anything else. Sam had yet to say another word about it.

"What happened son, what did you see?" John asked as gently as he could to the younger Winchester. He did not want to bark at him if he felt disoriented, but he really needed to know what he had seen, and how it fitted into demons plans.

"I saw a dark room, some people, and a guy tied to a chair." Sam said trying to recall all he saw, though he really didn't want to remember some of it. After all he had seen the same look on his brother's face in reality when he killed Webber as he had in the vision when he shot the guy in the chair.

"What happened next?" Dean asked when Sam seemed to not be able to continue, they needed to know if the guy that was tied to the chair needed to be rescued, or not.

"You killed him. You thought something was inside him." Sam replied looking up at Dean with a puzzled look. Wondering what the guy had done to make Dean do that. Because while his brother had proved he could be a killer, he knew he wasn't a cold blooded one.

"Something inside him? Was it the demon? Azazel?" John asked jumping onto the only words which truly stood out to him. The idea that maybe he would finally get his chance at destroying the thing which destroyed his family, even if Sam's vision said it was Dean who did it. He didn't care who pulled the trigger, as long as one of them did and got the son of a bitch.

"I… I don't know." Sam replied remembering the horror the guy tied to the chair had had on his face. From what Sam could see, could remember of his vision, he was just a normal guy, terrified of the man holding a gun to his head.

"But there had to be something right? I mean I wouldn't just ventilate the guy for no reason. Did you see black smoke? Did we try to exorcize it?" Dean asked clinging to the idea that he wasn't going to shot a guy in cold blood. No he wouldn't do that unless he had no other option. There had to be a reason for what he had done, was going to do.

"No nothing, you just plugged him, that's it." Sam replied wishing he had a different answer to give to his brother. Dean looked so scared right then.

"Well, I'm sure I had a good reason." Dean muttered standing and walking away from his brother, and subconsciously towards the angel who had watched the whole thing.

Castiel wasn't sure what was going on, and Crowley was being suspiciously quiet on the subject, but he couldn't question him now. No now he needed to be there for Dean. Because he knew he would not kill unless it was the last resort. As such when Dean got to the table and reached slightly unsteadily for his coffee, Cas reacted out and squeezed his shoulder briefly, getting the hunter's eyes to turn to him so he could show him the trust he had in him, even if he didn't say a word.

And Dean looking into those trusting hypnotic blue eyes felt himself relax. He wouldn't kill anyone for no reason. And only time would tell what that reason was.

With that reassurance Dean turned back to his brother and dad who were both now standing watching him, and spoke once more, though this time with more confidence and control in his voice.

"So where we headed?"

And while Sam went to his laptop to find the town his vision had happened in, John quietly left the room, returning to his own on the pretext of packing, but instead he pulled the colt from the warded box he had kept it hidden in. If this was their chance to ice Azazel, then they would need this weapon to do it. As such he put it into his bag so it would be within easy reach when the time came. He couldn't wait to get on the road, to see the finish line of his 22 year long journey. It had to be time for it to end, right? It had to be time for his family to finally be free of this evil, right?


	80. Chapter 80

**Hello again my darlings. I would like to thank Millenium Ring** **for the lovely review.**

 **So here is the next chapter, again set in season 2, episode 9, 'Croatoan'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

The Winchester convoy pulled up in Rivergrove, Oregon late on an overcast morning. Castiel had hoped that sometime during in the journey he would have had a chance to have a word with Crowley, but it seemed the demon was highly resistant to the idea. Castiel had no idea why, but it did not bode well in his mind. If Crowley would not tell him what they were going into, it had to be bad, and something that they could not change. As such he had resorted to looking through the little book of prophecies that had brought him and Crowley back here, the book he hadn't really looked at since his arrival, having no idea how obit would apply to any of the situations at present. But maybe, maybe between its pages there was a way to change whatever was about to happen. But without knowing what situation they were in, Castiel really had no idea which of the prophecies would apply. It was most frustrating.

Sam on the other hand was desperate to get to the town and stop what he had seen from happening. He did not want another death on his brother conscience. As such as soon as they entered the town he was on the lookout for anyone who could help him find the guy Dean had iced in his vision, in hopes of stopping it from happening in real life. Therefore it didn't take long for him to spot the older guy from his vision, sitting on his porch with a fishing line in hand.

"He was there." he said pointing to the guy so that Dean could pull over and turn off the engine, their dad who was following them did the same.

With that the four people visible in the cars climbed out, accompanied by one invisible demon, and after a quick conversation they decided to go with US marshals as their cover. With that decided the three Winchesters made their way up to the guy, and for the first time since Dean had come back from the dead, they walked in line together, he was no longer freezing his dad out. Of course that didn't mean he would let him take lead in the conversation, Dean had got to use to being the one in charge on cases to suddenly just give it back up to his dad. And John, well he just smiled internally as he stood there and let his sons talk, show what they were made of. And they were good, he had to give them that. And when Dean noticed the guys tattoo and called him master sergeant and then ventured to give John's own rank and company as a way to find common ground with the guy, John had never been more proud of his son, nor had he realised just how proud of him Dean was.

* * *

Castiel stayed back from the meeting with the man from Sam's vision in hopes of getting answers out of Crowley. But it didn't work as well as he hoped it would.

"What is going on?" He asked out of the corner of his mouth so no one would think he was standing there talking to himself.

"You'll see Castiel. I promise, it will soon become so very painfully clear." Crowley replied with a sigh, and there was a gravitas in his voice that Castiel hadn't heard before, and it surprised him, making him turn to the demon with a puzzled look.

But Crowley would say no more. Because while he knew that this was the Croatoan case and it was bad, he was more worried with what he might have set in motion when he was down in hell. He did not want to give Castiel any inclination of what was possibly going to happen, because he needed the demons to have a chance to get their hands on the gun he could sense was now out of hiding and in John Winchester's bag. But he also did not want the angel to know that that was what he wanted. He was walking a very fine line right now, and he had to play it perfectly, or else one or the other would blow up in his face. And he would prefer not to be smited or shot with the colt thank you very much. As such he decide to go against his nature and choose the option of silence. Just let things play as they would.

* * *

When the three Winchesters returned to them Castiel turned his attention back to Dean who was telling him they had a name for the guy from Sam's vision and they now just had to go find him. Seemed simple enough. Or at least it did until Sam accidently walked into a telegraph pole and turned to see the word carved into it. CROATOAN.

"Hey." Sam said pausing when he read the word. This could not be a good sign.

"Croatoan?" Dean asked turning to him without any recognition, but before Sam could even try to explain the history of the word to his brother Castiel spoke.

"No." The angel said simply, and when Dean turned to him he saw that for the first time ever since he had known him, Cas looked scared.

"What is it?" Dean asked him. They needed to know what was going on here. They needed to know what they were dealing with, and John, who had his own theories on the Croatoan myth was all attention. Maybe Castiel could confirm or deny his idea that the history connected to this word was all caused by a demon.

"Croatoan is a demonic virus. The hosts contract it through blood to blood contact and it turns the humans into demons, though they still have human weaknesses." Castiel replied, trying to remember all the other Dean had told him of the future Zachariah had sent him too where this was so prevalent. He could not let that happen now, it was not possible. Not yet.

"Such as?" Dean asked, they would need to know how to put down the people infected with this demon crap. They couldn't let it run rampant. There had to be a way to stop it.

"You can kill them as you would a human." Castiel replied turning to him, suddenly understanding Sam's vision in a whole new light. This was the first time that the Winchester brothers discovered this virus. This was when the first got a glimpse at Lucifer's plans for the world, not that they knew it.

"Is there a cure?" Sam asked before his brother could ask anything more. He also realised why he had seen Dean kill a man, but he was determined to do everything he could to make sure that didn't happen. He wanted to save his brother from having to kill another human, and hopefully they could save this town as well.

"Not that I know of, but I'm no expert." Castiel responded, wishing he could turn to ask Crowley. He realised the demon had known what they were coming into, and if anyone knew of a cure, it would be Crowley, not him.

"So you've seen this before?" John asked just to clarify that there intel was legit. Not that he questioned Cas' word. But more he wanted to make sure there was no cure before they went all Rambo on the town.

"No, but I've heard of it… from a friend. He told me of how this virus could be inflicted upon the world. Like a plague." Castiel replied cutting his eyes to Dean, hoping he would understand what he was saying. That his information was actuate.

And Dean looking at him realised that obviously Crowley had told Cas something. Oh this was so not good. What they hell were they supposed to do now?

"We should call Bobby, see if he can find a cure." Sam suggested. He would not give up on these people, no matter what the angel said. There had to be a way to save them. And if anyone could find it, it would be Bobby.

"Good call." Dean replied pulling his phone from his pocket, but when he went to make the call he found he had no reception, and when Sam and John followed suit, they found they had nothing as well. As such with dread in his heart Dean walked to the pay phone and found it was cut off. Great, just fan-freakin'-tastic. They were stuck in a plague town with no way of calling for help. So much his idea of fun, not.

"I can get to Bobby if you wish." Castiel suggested when he realised the predicament. He did not want to leave the Winchesters in this place alone and unprotected, but they would have Crowley watching over them. And if Bobby could find a cure, then that would definitely help them in the long run, just in case the demons decided to release this virus on a wider scale when they couldn't get their hands on Sam. Yes always best to be prepared.

"Yeah, do that. We'll go find this Duane Tanner guy and see if he's patient zero as it were." Dean nodded to Cas' suggestion. He didn't like the idea of being stuck in town with people made demonic without angelic backup, but if they could find a cure, that would mean they could save some of those around them. And he wanted to save as many as he could from what was about to come.

With that the three Winchesters set off to their cars to go and find the Tanner residence, leaving the angel behind them.


	81. Chapter 81

**And hello again. This chapter is once more set in season 2, episode 9, 'Croatoan'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel waited until the Winchesters were out of hearing before he spoke to the demon he had retained at his side. He needed to have a conversation with Crowley before he went off and collected Bobby.

"You knew." He stated, there was no chance of a question in it.

"Yes." Crowley replied completely seriously. This was not a time to mess with Castiel, he could see he was close to losing it with him and he still needed to walk his fine line.

"Why did you not tell me?" Castiel asked with frown. He had thought he and Crowley were in this together, was he… wrong? But why would Crowley side with hell this time when he didn't the first time round?

"Because this cannot be changed Castiel. There is no cure, and the demons need to know Sam is immune so they continue with their plan. It is the only way. You have to concede some battles to win the war, you know this." Crowley replied thinking quickly on his feet as to why he had told Castiel nothing of what they would find here. Not that the angel knowing would change anything, they both knew that.

"I do. So this is the battle they will not win." Castiel replied with a sigh. He knew Dean would not be happy to not be able to save these people. He always wanted to save all he could, and to have to walk away knowing he had lost a whole town, he doubted that would go down well with the hunter. If only they didn't have to do this, but Castiel could see where Crowley was coming from. If they didn't let this happen here, it would only happen somewhere else, and at least now they had a chance to save some of the town folk.

"No. but we can make it better, find the demon responsible, gank him. That will be a win." Crowley suggested, though even as he said the words he was thinking and calculating. If the demons went after the colt here, which was a perfect time, then they would need to get it out of town before the Winchesters had their win. But that wasn't up to him, and if Castiel was going to get Bobby then that gave the demons time to make their move, he just hoped they did so without him having to get involved. That would not go down well with anyone. Turning a blind eye was one thing, but helping them? He wasn't sure he could actually bring himself to do that, to betray Castiel in that way. How strange to feel that way about a bloody angel. What the bloody hell had happened to him in the last few years?

"The Winchesters will not see it that way. Dean will not see it that way." Castiel replied with sigh completely unaware of Crowley's ulterior motive. He trusted the demon to be on his side in this.

"Then he needs to learn that you cannot save everyone." Crowley replied simply with a roll of his eyes. Even though he knew it was something Dean would never learn, even with the mark of Cain on his arm he had done his best to save people. That damn hero complex he had.

"That is something Dean never learnt, something he will never learn." Castiel responded reiterating Crowley's thoughts on the man they both had known so well in the future. The man who had given his own life to protect the world from the evil he had inside him. He really was a rare type of human, and they both knew it. It was why they had both found themselves so drawn to him in the first place.

"Then he is going to need you at the end of this. He is going to lose many, you will need to be there for him feathers, in every way he needs. And I mean every way." Crowley replied, seeing an opening to attempt to get Castiel and Dean together. Sure he may be walking his fine line, and some would say he was betraying his friend, his maybe family, but at least he could try to progress Castiel and Dean's relationship while he did it, right?

"He is. I must go and get Bobby, until I return, look after them?" Castiel asked turning to the demon, completely missing the undertone in Crowley's words and instead wondering for the first time if he was putting too much trust in the being. He knew Crowley and he knew he always had his own plan, it was just, until this point, Castiel had never even considered the idea that Crowley's plan was not the same as his. And if it wasn't. What was Crowley after?

"I will, after all Sam is the only one who is immune." Crowley replied with one of his rarely seen sincere smiles. He was not about to let any of the Winchesters die while under his care. He did not want to have to deal with the fallout from that.

"No, Dean is too. I brought him back from the dead Crowley, do you really think I would leave him vulnerable to any attack from the demons?" Castiel asked raising his eyebrows and smirking at the demons look of shock. He may not have done it the first time round, but this time he had known what he would be coming up against, and as such given Dean all the protection he could when he rebuilt his body.

"I'll be sticking with Daddy bear then." Crowley responded with a chuckle. Of course Castiel made Dean immune. He was madly in love with the guy, there was no way he would let anything happen to him. Hmm, that really did put a dent in Crowley's plans to get his hands on Dean soul, but one step at a time and all that. Solve this first, then work on the next problem.

With that Castiel flew off to Bobby's with some semblance of reassurance that the Winchesters would be fine. He needed to try and get them the help they needed with their latest problem. He hoped Bobby would be helpful, after all he didn't know him as well this time round. He hoped he had the hunters trust enough for him to listen to what he had to say.

* * *

As the Winchesters made their way back to the car John mulled over all they had discovered. So there was this disease, and the Tanner boy was involved. But he doubted that Azazel was possessing him, no matter what Sam's vision said. That was too obvious for the demon he had chased for two decades in his mind. Something wasn't right with that idea. As such when they got to the cars he turned to Dean and spoke.

"Why don't I stay in town, see what I can find out here, while you two go up to the Tanners place?" He suggested. Hoping his eldest son would agree, give him the chance to find his nemesis for himself.

"Yeah okay, we'll meet you back here." Dean replied after a beat. It would be good to get a lie of the town while they were away, and it wouldn't take all three of them to get this guy right? I mean in Sam's vision they had him tied up easily enough. Yeah yet there dad scout around here, that would be good.

And as such the Winchesters split up, and Crowley joining them rolled his eyes but decided to stay with John. The one who wasn't immune due to demon blood or angelic interference. It would also give him a chance to keep an eye on the colt, see if the demons took his advice and made a move for it now. Only time would tell, there was nothing he could do to change whatever was going to happen, all he could do was try to protect those he had stupidly taken under his care. Just what the hell was wrong with him? He was supposed to be the king of hell, not the Winchesters babysitter. But even as he thought he words he moved into position to make sure he took in all those around John. It seemed spending so much time with the damn angel had started to affect him again with that humanity crap. He was even starting to be in half a mind as it whether he wanted the demons to get the colt. But they had too. They had to open the gate and release the badest of the bad so the Winchesters kill them, if not there was no way he could ever become the kill of hell in this time line. And that was something he was not yet willing to give up. He would become king, he would. Even if he did it saving the world at the same time. Multitasking was a skill after all, right?


	82. Chapter 82

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank loser by choice, Millenium Ring, SkyHighFan and** **writinginthe907 for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So again this chapter is set during in season 2, episode 9, 'Croatoan'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel landed outside Bobby's house in Sioux Falls and was pleased to find that the elder hunter was inside. He had learnt long ago not to just appear in front of Bobby, he did not appreciate it, and he needed him on his side in this. As such he walked up to the door and knocked as any human would.

* * *

Bobby was sitting at his desk, researching something for one of the hunters he knew when someone knocked on his door, but when that knock wasn't accompanied by a yell from whichever hunter it was he went on alert. As such he grabbed his gun full of rock slat before moving and opening the door and bringing the gun up in one smooth motion, only to find himself confronted by an angel. Well he doubt the rock salt would do much good, but he felt better with the gun in hand, as such he didn't lower it.

"What do ya want Castiel?" He asked in his usual gruff voice. I mean the last time he had seen this guy he had been going off with Sam and Dean, and yet here he was now, alone. Where were the boys?

"I have come to ask for your assistance." Castiel replied not even blinking at the gun. It wasn't the first time the hunter had held one to his head after all.

"Where's Sam and Dean?" Bobby asked gruffly still not lowing the gun. He wouldn't talk about anythin' until he knew they were alright.

"They are with John working a case. May I come in? It will be easier to explain." Castiel asked smiling slightly, trying to seem friendly to the man whose help he needed.

After a beat Bobby lowered his gun and nodded. "Sure. I best remove the angel warding." he muttered stepping back inside. He could only assume that one of the Winchesters had sent the angel to him, so they must need his help, and they would get it. They were his family after all.

But as Bobby reached for the paint he had on his wall he found the angel had followed him inside without any issue. Balls.

"That's not correct, those two lines are in the wrong place." Castiel said observing the warding, he was surprised Bobby had been able to find anything since angels hadn't been on earth for centuries. But the least he could do was help Bobby out. He might need to know how to do it correctly before this war was done after all. Especially when heaven decided to throw there hat into the ring. They had so far kept nice and distance, but Castiel knew that wouldn't last for ever, more's the pity.

And Bobby, well he tempted to correct it then and there, but thought better of it. At least he now knew what to use. As such Bobby led Castiel away from the wall and into his office before sitting behind his desk looking at the angel expectantly. It was time for him to start talking.

"The Winchesters are in a town infected with a demonic virus known as Croatoan-" Castiel started to say, getting right to the point. No need for small talk after all. But before he could continue Bobby interrupted him.

"That was a demonic virus? Balls." Bobby muttered with raised eyebrows. Damn it, he remembered John mumbling some crap about that years ago. He had dismissed him as a crazy obsessive, which sure he was, but it also seems that this time he was right. Damn it.

"Yes, and it has returned. The Winchester are trying to save the people there as well as locate the demon who has infected the people. They require your assistance." Castiel finished with hoping Bobby would pack what they needed so they could get back to Winchesters, because for all Crowley was there watching over them, and he knew Dean and Sam were immune, he did not like leaving them for long in this fight. He wanted to be a Dean's side, supporting him and helping in any way he could. Plus if the demon was still in the town he would be able to recognise it and kill it, and maybe that would prevent the spread of the disease, maybe that would mean they could save some of the people, give Dean that much comfort at least.

"Hmm, I might have somethin' in my books which could give a cure…" Bobby replied with a thoughtful tone as he turned to look over the books he had scattered around the room, trying to find one which might mention that which they were up against.

"There is no cure Bobby." Castiel stated simply. He should have foreseen this, should have seen that Bobby, like Dean and Sam, would want to save as many as he could. But it was not possible, not the way the hunter had planned at any rate.

"You sure about that?" Bobby asked turning his eyes back to the angel. He wouldn't dismiss his words straight-out, I mean the guy was an angel, but he also wasn't sure he completely trusted the guy. Sure he trusted him with Sam and Dean, but others? He had no idea what Castiel's opinion on the rest of humanity was.

"I can heal most things, I brought Dean back from the dead, but I cannot cure this." Castiel replied simply as if that was all the evidence that was needed to tell Bobby that there was no cure.

"You ain't the be all and end all in cures Castiel, sorry to burst your bubble. Let me at least look." Bobby argued moving and grabbing a book from the shelf behind him.

"They need your help now Bobby, they don't have time-" Castiel started once more, he needed to get back to Dean and Sam and John, and he needed to take Bobby with him. They needed to go, now.

"They asked for my help, and I bet it wasn't to go give them back up. Let me do some research, and if you're so concerned with the time, why the hell don't ya help me? Ya idjit." Bobby replied grumpily throwing a book at the angel who luckily due to his angelic reflexes caught it. He doubted Bobby would appreciate it if he let one of his precious books fall on the floor.

"Very well. But we cannot be long." The angel conceded. He knew the only way to get Bobby there right now would be through force, just as he knew the Winchesters would expect the older hunter to have some intel to give them. But rather than settle down to read the book Bobby had given him, he pulled out his own from his pocket. Maybe there was a cure and he had missed it. Maybe somewhere in this book his father had written was something that could help them on this case, now he knew what to look for at least.

With that the angel and hunter settled down to read their respective research materials, to see if they could find a way to save as many people from the demons plans as they possibly could. United in the cause to save humanity in a way they had never really been before. Castiel had learnt so much since bobby's death after all, and he was determined to make sure the man lived this time.


	83. Chapter 83

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank** **SkyHighFan** **for the review.**

 **So this chapter again happens during season 2, episode 9, 'Croatoan'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

John had walked round the town and found nothing that stood out to him, sure there were some who gave him strange looks, but no one had tried to jump him, and nor did anyone seem to be Azazel. It seemed he had wasted his time. As such he made his way back to where he had last seen Dean and Sam only to see the impala outside the medical centre. That didn't look good, he hoped nothing had happened to either of his children. Damn it, he had done it again, left them to protect themselves while he went on his vendetta. He needed to learn to stop doing that. With that in mind he made his way inside and was relieved to find both Dean and Sam standing at the counter talking.

"What happened?" John asked interrupting whatever they were saying to each other, he needed a sit-rep and he needed it now.

"We got to the Tanners place and the father and the brother have both been infected. I shot the dad as he and the kid were trying to infect the mom." Dean replied giving his dad a succinct report of what had gone down on the Tanners farm.

"See, he's a kid." Sam interrupted before John could reply, glaring at his brother for his words about how he shouldn't have hesitated in shooting the boy. It wasn't that simple.

"Sam, he's a thing." Dean replied turning on his brother with a growl. He did not want to have this argument in front of their dad, he had wanted to keep the info that Sam hadn't done his job from their father, protecting him as he always did, but Sam had to bring it up didn't he? Had speak, again just like always.

"What's going on?" John asked frowning at his sons. This was not there normal behaviour, it was usually them against him, not them against each other.

"Dean's pissed at me cos I didn't shoot the Tanners other son." Sam replied giving Dean a glare as if to say there I've told him. You don't need to protect me, I'm fine looking after myself. A look which just made Dean grit his teeth. He hated when Sam did that. Asserted his independence when all he was trying to do was keep him from getting hurt. Damn him.

"Is he infected?" John asked carefully, wondering if there was a question about that, and if so that would be a very good reason for Sam not to shoot the boy.

"Oh yeah." Dean replied with a huff. He was done. Sam could fight his own battle. He was out.

"Then why didn't you Sam?" John turned to his younger son with a stern look. A look Sam had seen far too much in his life when he went against his dad orders. He had thought over the last few days they had all been getting on well, but no, it seemed that things had just been reverting back to how they used to be. With Dean being there dads good little solider once more and him on the outside looking in. Damn it, it was his vision that brought them here, surely they should take that into account.

"He's a kid, god what about that don't you two understand? It's not that easy taking a life, just because you've both done it." Sam snapped in anger, and even as the words left his mouth he felt like kicking himself, because while his dad's expression didn't change, he had been in the military it was his job, he could see the pain and hurt and self-doubt appear behind Dean's eyes. He could actually see the feelings he had caused his brother to feel, and he hated himself for it. He hadn't meant to do that. He hadn't meant to make his brother feel like something evil, but he could see that was exactly what he had done. Oh man he wished Cas was here, he would be able to diffuse this situation, or at least he would be able to help Dean. Damn him and his big freaking mouth.

Luckily before anyone could reply they were interrupted by the doctor.

"She infected doc?" Dean asked turning away from his brother and getting back to the case. They were here to do a job. And he would do what he had too.

"I don't know. I still don't understand what it is I'm looking for." The doctor had replied. She had been seriously confused when the US marshals had come through her door with Mrs Tanner having been attacked, and now she knew that it was her son and her husband who had done it, it made no sense. Neither did the marshals insistence that the attackers had been infected with some sort of virus.

"Right well, I'm gonna go and see if I can get some help." Dean said into the silence that followed that when all three Winchesters realised that they had no idea how to identify the virus, hopefully Cas would know, and that was the help Dean was going for. Right then Cas was the only person he wanted to see. The only person who could help them, or at least he hoped he could. He needed his angel at his side, here and now.

"Dean, you shouldn't go alone." Sam said grabbing his brother's arm hoping to make up for his major faux pas from before.

"I'll be fine Sammy. Stay here, make sure everyone is safe." Dean replied smiling slightly to let his brother know he didn't hold a grudge against him. Now was not the time for family feuds, they needed to stick together on this one.

"Dean." John barked at him, stopping him in his tracks reminding Dean of how it had always been between them, he hadn't realised how easily they had fallen back into that relationship, but still he turned and said the word he had always said to that tone.

"Sir?"

"You know none of the regulars can help, where are you gonna get help from?" John asked pulling him away from the doctor. It wasn't like they could go to the sheriff's office or anything.

"I'm gonna pray to Cas and hope he gets his butt here with Bobby. We need the back up." Dean replied honestly, there was no need to lie about what he was gonna do. He was gonna ask for help form the only person he knew who might be able to give it. Though he was getting kinda worried that Cas hadn't returned before now. I mean he had been gone at least an hour. What if he couldn't get into town for some reason? That was why Dean needed to drive out of town to try and get the angel back.

"Good plan. See you when you come back." John nodded in agreement. He had wondered why the angel wasn't with his sons when he had met up with them. Time to call him back.

With that Dean nodded once more before leaving the medical centre to climb into the impala. He would be fine, I mean the town looked normal enough and he was only gonna drive out of town far enough that he could make sure he reached Cas and the idea of him suddenly coming back with two passenger's didn't seem so odd.

And Crowley watching Dean drive off wondered when and if the demons would be making there move, because soon it would be too late. After all the idea of them trying to get the colt from under Castiel's nose was laughable in his mind, but then again, they had no idea who they were up against and he would prefer not to have to show them thank you very much. The less everyone knew about Castiel the better in his mind.


	84. Chapter 84

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank** **loser by choice** **for the lovely review.**

 **So again this takes place in season 2, episode 9, 'Croatoan'.** **I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Following Dean's departure, John went outside so that he could add his store of weapons to the ones his sons had pulled in from Dean's car. It was always better to be prepared, especially as they didn't really know what they were going to be up against here. As such he pulled the colt from his duffle and added it the bottom of the weapons bag. He wanted to keep it close, just in case they needed it.

Walking back inside he returned just in time to hear the screams from the woman Dean and Sam saved, as such he didn't hesitate to pull out his gun and follow the sound. Running into the room he found the doctor on the floor and watched as the woman threw Sammy through the air. And John didn't think, didn't question his action. The woman had tried to hurt his son. She was evil, as such he pulled the trigger three times on his gun, watching without emotion as she fell to the floor dead. At least that was one less infected they would have to deal with. He looked up at Sam to make sure he was good and with a nod Sam confirmed himself to be unharmed, as such John turned to the doctor and helped her off the floor. They would all need to work together it seemed.

But unknown to those there the medical assistant Pam, seeing what had just happened, made her way to the door. She needed to find her boyfriend, make sure he was alright. It was the only thought in her head, and it was the only thing that mattered to her right then. It was also the opening the demon who had been watching the centre needed. He grabbed her and with minimal resistance infected the woman with his blood, she would become his eyes and ears inside. She would be the one to watch over what the Winchesters did and report back to him, she would be the one who would test the theory of Sam Winchesters immunity. She would get him what they needed for their plan to start coming together.

* * *

And so Pam slid back into the centre with the virus already moving through her veins, the joys of being infected by the demon who created it. As such she moved towards the bag of weapons on the side and carefully searched through until she found the weapon she had been instructed to collect. Having done so she once more moved to the door, handing the colt to the demon outside before coming back inside to play her part. She still had orders to follow, and follow them she would.

Her absence for those few vital minutes had gone unnoticed by the remaining people in the centre, and as such she moved to stand beside the door and took in the scene of the dead woman on the floor and the two Winchesters trying to work out what to do now.

And Crowley, who had kept back from the fight knowing that the remaining Winchesters would handle it with ease had watched the woman leave and return and then hand out the colt. It was done then. The weapon to open the Hell Gate was now in the hands of those that it needed to be. And while he knew he should feel pleasure and not a little smug that his plan had worked so well, all he could feel was that he had just made a massive mistake.

"Bollocks." He muttered to himself with a shake of his head. Though whether it was because he was starting to feel that maybe he had chosen wrong, or because he had feelings one way or the other he didn't know. All he did know was that part of him would give anything to go back and change what he had done. But he didn't have that power, what was done was done, now he just had to make sure to minimize the fallout from it all. He just hoped he could spin the tale enough that Castiel did not see his hand in it. He needed to keep the angel on his side, and he was starting to realise that had nothing to do with that fact that Castiel was a powerful ally. No it was starting to have more to do with the connection he had started to feel, the idea that maybe, in some twisted way, they were family. Yes, bollocks really did seem to sum it up well in his mind.

* * *

Dean drove out of town with only one thought. Get Cas back. As such he pulled over as soon as he could without anyone seeing and bent his head in prayer.

"Hey Cas, if you can hear this, we need you man, need you back here. Please." With that he lifted his head, hoping to find the angel appear in front of him but there was nothing. As such he climbed out of his car to take a deep breath against the fear that suddenly course through him at the idea of doing this without Cas at his side. It was something he hadn't even contemplated, and he really didn't want to start now.

* * *

Castiel was sat on Bobby's couch, still looking through his book and finding nothing much of interest when he heard the prayer come through loud and clear. As such he stood and turned to the hunter who was being his desk with three books open at once.

"We need to go, now." Castiel said as firmly as he could. He needed to get back to Dean, maybe he or one of his family had been hurt. But whatever the reason, Dean needed and he would be there.

"One minute Castiel, I think-" Bobby replied not looking up from what he was reading. He thought he might be on to something here.

"No now. Get your weapons and be ready to leave." Castiel growled. He had done enough of being kind and gentle, Dean needed him, them, they needed to go.

And Bobby looking up at the angel about to ask why saw the determined look on his face and knew that it probably would not be a good idea to question him right then. With that he grabbed his shotgun and a bag he had by his desk which had a change of clothes and weapons packed inside. With that he nodded to Cas to tell him he was good to go. As such Castiel put his hand on Bobby's shoulder and flew them both to where he could sense Dean to be. Where he could feel pain and worry radiate from him.

* * *

Dean was just wondering how long he would stand there, waiting for the angel it seemed wasn't coming when he heard the most beautiful sound in the world to him, and looking up he found himself staring into the blue eyes of his angel. Dean barely even registered that Cas had someone else with him, all he could see was Cas, and feel the relief at having him once more at his side.

* * *

Upon arrival Castiel let go of Bobby and walked towards Dean to stand in his personal space and place his hand on the humans shoulder, letting his grace search out any injuries Dean may have had.

"Dean, are you well? Where are Sam and John?" Castiel asked while he let his grace do whatever it needed to heal his friend, not that it seemed there was anything greatly wrong with Dean to heal.

"I'm fine Cas. Dad and Sammy are back at the town, holed up with human survivors in the medical centre." Dean replied slightly dazed by the look of concern he could see clearing in Cas eyes, a concern that was directed purely at him. It took his breath away to see such emotion in the eyes of the one he cared for.

"That is good. We should join them." Castiel responded relaxing when he heard that the Winchesters were unhurt. That was good.

At that Dean came back to himself, straightening up he glared at Cas for all he was worth.

"Where the hell you been Cas?" He demanded of the angel. They could have done with having him around before now, he could have done with having him around before now.

"I was collecting Bobby, he wished to look for a cure." Castiel replied, still not moving away from Dean as he spoke, even if he could see Dean's anger rise. He knew he should have come right back.

With that Dean looked past Cas to see the other person with him, who was standing there watching him and the angel with a strange look on his face.

"Well, you found one?" Dean asked the older hunter, not sure how he would feel if he said yes. Cos if there was a cure, then he had killed a sick man who could be made well again. He would have killed someone who could well be innocent.

* * *

Bobby had arrived with the angel, slightly disorientated by the sudden displacement. Once he had collected himself he watched as Castiel moved to stand far too close to Dean, and he could see how much having the angel there gave the boy comfort. It was if there was far more going on here than he had known. Of course he had long suspected the angel felt more for Dean than duty, but he now realised that those feelings were returned by the eldest Winchester son. It was certainly a development he hadn't seen coming, and he wondered just who knew of the obvious affection between these two, cos he doubted John would be too happy if he had worked it out. Hmm, once they finished this case it looked like he was gonna have to have a few words with his family.

When Dean turned to him, asking for a cure he also noted the strange mix of emotions in his eyes. A hope that the people could be saved, but something else as well, a guilt he did not understand.

"No, son. I didn't." Bobby replied watching how the words cleared Dean's eyes and he straightened away fully from the car.

"Right well, let's get back to town." Dean said moving so he could climb into the driver's seat, let the other two work out where they were gonna sit.

With that Bobby nodded and much to Castiel's confusion he climbed into the back of the impala. Let the angel sit shotgun, it would give him more time to observe the two of them together. Castiel unaware of Bobby's plan just internally shrugged before climbing in beside Dean. At least if he was sitting at the front he could protect Dean and Bobby if any of the infected in the town should try to make a move against them.

And with everyone seated Dean started the engine and turned in the road. Heading back to the town which had his family and a shit load of infected people in it. He had no idea how they were gonna get out of this one, but he was sure, now they had the whole team together, they could easily work it out.


	85. Chapter 85

**Hello my dears. I would like thank collinsbsts3,** **IsabellaFaye11, writinginthe907,** **Thiltelles and** **loser by choice** **for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, again set in season 2, episode 9 'Croatoan'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Dean was driving down the road, trying to make it back to the town as quickly as he could when he suddenly saw someone in his path and screeched to a halt. Looking out the window he saw it was the master sergeant they had spoken to before, Mark he thought his name was, not that really mattered right now considering he was holding a goddamn rifle on them.

"Hands where I can see 'em." Mark barked at all those in the car, he recognised the US Marshal from their earlier conversation but he had no idea who the other two were, though he thought he had seen the guy in the beige coat before, standing at the car. Was this some clandestine operation or something? Was that why the other man had not come forwards to speak to him? Was that what was going on in this town? Did they know what was happening here?

"Okay." Dean replied raising his hands and glaring at his passengers until they did so to, though Castiel felt this was a very futile adventure, he did not need a weapon to cause the man harm if he had been infected and was threatening Dean.

"Get out of the car. Out of the car." Mark growled at the three of them, finding it hard to keep his rifle on them all, but none of them seemed to be going against his words. Maybe they could help him, maybe. He still wasn't sure he trusted them not to be waiting for him to let his guard down before they pounced, not after what he had seen that day.

"All right, easy there, big guy." Dean replied climbing out of the car with Bobby and Cas, though he also pulled his gun as he did so, finding that with three of them Mark's attention was diverted.

"All right, put it down." He snapped at the man with the rifle on them. He wanted to make sure the guys attention was on him, cos if anyone was gonna get hurt here it would be him, not Bobby, and not Cas. They needed the angel and the older hunter more than they did him right now, they had more intel than he did.

"Lower it now." Mark commanded to Dean his eyes trained solely on the one with the gun, as such he did not notice the man in the trench coat start to move towards him, but as soon as he did he turned his rifle on him. He would not let this man close.

"Stay back." He growled, aiming true. Hoping that the guy knew the gun was cocked and loaded, his finger steadying on the trigger. He would pull it if the guy got any closer, and he didn't give a damn who he was.

Castiel on the other hand was not concerned with the gun, it would have no effect on him after all. What he wanted to know was whether this man carried the disease, whether he was friend or foe in this fight. As such he did not stop or even hesitate on his journey to the man.

He was a few feet from him before Mark realised he had to take action, even if he didn't want to. As such Dean, who could no longer see what was happening what with Cas walking directing in front him, only heard the sound the rifle going off. At that he moved, gun at the ready, not really processing the thought that the shot would no doubt do Cas no harm, all he knew was this guy had shot the one he loved- wait, what the…? Later.

Castiel behaved as if the bullet had done nothing to him, which it hadn't, he only had eyes for the man who could cause Dean pain. As such he continued his forward motion, and Mark wondering what had gone wrong was frantic. He had no idea what to do, but he would not let this guy infect him as the rest of the town seemed to have been. As such he dropped his gun in favoured of his knife and got into a fighting stance, one that caused Castiel to raise his eyebrows at him, but not stop moving. It was over in a second, Mark moved trying to stab Castiel and the angel just sidestepped the movement until he could place his fingers upon Mark's forehead. Analysing his blood as he did so, to see if he was infected or not. If he had been he would have died then and there, but Castiel could sense no demonic contamination in the man, as such he stepped back, leaving Mark dazed and confused.

"He is not infected Dean, you can lower your weapon." Castiel said in an amiable voice to the hunter who had had his heart in his mouth throughout the whole confrontation. But now was not the time to discuss tactics with the angel, nor to tell him that if he ever did that again he would kill him himself. He had never felt such fear as he had at that moment, thinking Cas was hurt or worse, and he would not let the angel put him through that again. Hell no. But right now he needed to deal with Mark.

"What the..? Who the hell are you guys?" Mark spluttered trying to make sense of it all but coming up empty.

"Get in the car and we'll talk on our way back into town." Dean replied in what was to him, a surprisingly even voice. With that he lowered his gun and placed it back where it belonged. In the waistband of his jeans.

"The town isn't safe." Mark responded still not sure what was going on. He had no idea how a guy could survive the direct hit he gave him, nor confirm that he was not infected with just a touch, but he would bet these people were not US Marshals.

"My family's there. We're going back, so you can either come with us and live, or take your chances. You choose." Dean replied with a shrug. He really didn't care anymore. The guy had shot Cas, and that was a black mark in his book, even if the angel could survive it.

"Fine." Mark agreed. He knew what awaited him if he stayed on his own, and these guys seemed to be unaffected, it looked like he would be taking his chances with them, and hopefully they would be able to give him some sort of answer.

And so The four of them climbed into Dean's car, Mark and Bobby in the back both watchful of the others as they drove on to town. Castiel was calm as he sat in the front next to Dean, thought he did try to see if he could find anyone else on their journey. And all the while Dean tried his hardest to concentrate on nothing but driving, to not think of the thoughts and feelings that had gone through him in the millisecond when he had seen Cas shot. Now really wasn't the time for that. Once they had solved this case, then, well then maybe he would let his mind think about it. But he had a horrible feeling he really wouldn't like where it would go.


	86. Chapter 86

**Hello my darlings. So this chapter might be a little choppy as I'll be flicking between different people's reactions, but I hope it makes sense. Anyway here it is, again from season 2, episode 9 'Croatoan'. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Dean pulled up outside the medical centre and looked around at the town, it was fine when he had left, but now he could see the people turn to their car looking at them as if they were sizing them up. Damn it, it was like being surrounded by zombies or some shit.

"Right, let's get inside." He muttered to his passengers as he saw the people start to move towards them. As such the four people dived from the door of the only place they knew to be safe. Castiel could have flown them inside he knew, but there was a feeling on the back of his neck, as if they were being watched by someone or something far more evil than those they could see. As such he would much prefer to keep his identity a secret, for now.

* * *

Sam was inside by the reception desk with his dad. They had moved Mrs Tanners body to join her husbands and were now starting to sort through there weapons, getting ready in case those outside decided they wanted to come in. And all Sam could think about was Dean and how he hoped he was okay and making his way back here. He didn't like the idea of his brother out there alone, he just hoped he had managed to contact Cas to help them. They were gonna need all the help they could.

John was going through his bag having decided that it would be best to keep the colt on him, but as he moved the weapons around he could not get purchase on it. Could not feel its distinctive hilt, as such he pulled the bag wide to see if he could see it. But he couldn't, which meant… the colt was no longer there. What the hell had happened? Oh god, what had he done? How had he lost the only weapon they had against the evil they were fighting? How could he have been so foolish to leave it unattended, it was then he realised that the only way the gun would have left his bag was if one of the people in the building had removed it. With that thought in his mind, the idea that they had a traitor in their midst he turned to Sam. but before he could speak, Sam's head went up as he heard the sound of the impala outside and moved quickly to the door, and when he saw his brother with Cas and Bobby and the sergeant he sighed in relief as he let them in. At least now they had a chance of surviving this.

"Hey Sammy, look who I found?" Dean said with a sunny smile, so glad to see his little brother was okay as he pointed at Bobby and Cas.

"Yeah, I think we could do with all the backup we can get." Sam replied somewhat grimly. He could still remember in his mind how Mrs Tanner had just turned. One minute she was fine, and the next she had been on him. If his dad hadn't been there, he didn't know what he would have done.

"What's happened?" Dean asked picking up on the tension in his brother's voice. As such Sam explained to Dean, Bobby and Cas all that had happened in their absence. And Bobby nodding moved over to John to help him get the weapons ready. Looked like they had a fight on their hands, and they needed to be prepared for what was to come.

John looked over at his once friend and the man who had helped him raise his sons into the men there were today. He wanted to tell someone about the missing colt, but he could see that Dean and Sammy were still in hearing range. He did not want them to know he had been stupid enough to lose the only weapon they had against the thing that had killed their mother. He didn't want to see the disappointment and anger in their eyes, they had been getting on so well these past few days.

"So what's the plan to get rid of the demon then?" Bobby asked into the room when everyone was caught up and a silence descended.

The doctor, who had come out at the sounds of voices gave him an extremely confused look at this sentence.

"Demon?" She asked slightly breathless at all she had seen happen, wondering what the hell was going on. Wondering just who these people were, because they weren't the local sheriffs that was for sure.

"I'll explain later doc, but right now, if we want to survive this, they are the only way to do it." Mark replied moving to stand beside her, giving her a smile which he then turned to Pam who was behind them. The three of them were the only ones left from this town that he knew of, and he would do his damnedest to make sure they all survived.

And Pam smiling up at Mark smirked inside. No one was going to be walking away from this town, of that she was sure.

Before any of the Winchesters could respond to Bobby's words with even a suggestion of an idea there was a banging on the door which made them all turn to it, weapons at the ready. It was then the one knocking spoke.

"Hey! Let me in, let me in, please." Shouted a male voice making Mark turn to it with surprise and lower his weapon.

"It's Duane Tanner." He explained to those with them who didn't know. With that he and Dean moved to unlock the door and let the boy in. Mark with the thought of maybe being able to save one more life, and Dean with a dread because this was the man he was supposed to shoot point blank as he was tied to a chair. He had to be infected.

But as soon as Duane was through the door both Mark and Dean found themselves brushed aside as Castiel was there in front of the one who had come to join them, grabbing him by the collar and slamming him against the wall with ease.

"What are you doing? I don't know what's going on, please, get him off of me." Duane begged hoping someone in the room would move to help him.

"Umm, Cas?" Dean asked cautiously moving so he standing at the angel's side. What was going through his head?

"This is not Duane Tanner, it is the demon that created the virus." Castile replied holding the demon still with one hand as he allowed his blade to descend into the other.

"Well, well, and what are you my friend? Because you are not human, that much I can see." Duane the demon replied dropping his act of pathetic snivelling little human. His secret was out after all. But even as he tried to use his powers on the one in front of him he found they did not work. Well, that was new, or maybe not, maybe it was something very, very old.

"I am your worst nightmare." Castiel growled at the demon as he raised his blade, a blade that the demon recognised from the legends and stories told of heaven's army and he suddenly realised who he was facing, what he was facing. This was an angel of heaven, and he had no chance. But if he was to die, he would make sure to take all here with him. As such as the blade arched towards him the demon moved his eyes from the angels and looked at his servant and nodded. It was time.

And as the blade entered Duane's chest, causing the orange lights to spark through the demons meat suit, Pam moved with an almighty cry, slashing her hand open with the scalpel she had in hand and throwing herself at Sam Winchester, knocking him to the floor. Once down she slashed him as well and placed her hand on his skin, mixing there blood and making sure he was infected.

* * *

As soon as Dean had heard Cas say the words that this was the demon that had caused all this pain he had his weapon drawn and trained on the man in an instant. He knew it would be of no use against a demon, but maybe he could slow it down enough so that they could either exorcize it or Cas could kill the son of a bitch. As such all his attention was focused on the demon, and he was paying no attention to the room. So when he heard Pam's cry he turned in time to watch her launch herself at his brother, knocking them both down he saw her slam her hand onto Sam's chest but he didn't think about what was happening, he moved on autopilot, bringing his weapon to bare and shooting the bitch who had Sam at her mercy. He would not let anything happen to Sammy, no way in hell.

* * *

When Castiel announced to them all that Duane was a demon John and Bobby both armed with ease, but while Bobby was focused on what was happening between the demon and the angel, John was watching the room, trying to work out which was on the side of evil. Because if the traitor was here then surely they would move to try and stop the angel from doing whatever it was he was gonna do to the demon. Surely they would move to help their leader.

As such he was the first to notice Pam's movements, but when he tried to aim at her she moved to quickly for him to get the shot off, and he didn't want to chance it, the evil bitch was running in front of the civilians and he really didn't want either of them to get caught in the cross fire here. As such he had to stand and watch as she mixed her blood with his sons, knowing that now all was lost. Sam was as good as dead, and John had no idea how to deal with that. All he knew was that if Sam needed ending, it would be him pulling that trigger, and no one else.

So when he saw the bitch go down from Dean's bullets he moved quickly to kick her off, but rather than offer his son his hand, he aimed his gun right at his head. He would do it, if he had too. He just hoped someone could come up with a reason he didn't have to.

* * *

Dean sighed in relief with the bitch went down, and was grateful when he saw his dad move to his brothers side. He would sort Sammy out, make sure he was okay. With that he turned to Cas to check the angel was good only to hear Bobby utter "balls" and the click of a gun being primed for firing. With that he turned quickly only to come face to face with his worst nightmare, his dad standing over his brother with a gun aimed at his head, and this time John was definitely not possessed.

"Dad, what the hell?" He screamed, moving to his brother's side as quick as lightening and throwing himself between the gun and Sammy, even if he did see the line of blood on his brother chest which told him the worst. He didn't care. No one was killing Sammy, not on his watch.

"Dean get out of the way, he's been infected." John said through gritted teeth, did Dean really think he liked the idea of shooting his own child?

But before any of the Winchesters could respond to that another person stepped in front of the gun and glared at John with as much fury as he could muster. And considering he was an angel that was rather a lot.

"Sam Winchester is immune, lower your weapon." Castiel commanded. There was no mistaking the voice. It was an order and John knew it. But even if it hadn't been at the words his son was immune he would have lowered his gun. He didn't have to kill Sammy, he would be fine. On thank you god.

"Are you sure?" John asked hoping against hope that his family really would survive this hunt. That his worst nightmare was not coming true in front of his eyes. That Sam wasn't turning evil.

"Yes. As is Dean." Castiel replied reining in his anger as much as he could. He hadn't been thinking clearly when he had stood in front of that gun, all he saw was someone threatening Dean and Sam, and that was not something he would let happen. John was just luckily he hadn't killed him.

"They are? Why?" Bobby asked also lowering his weapon which hadn't really been aimed anywhere.

And Castiel, not looking away from John, his eyes boring into the humans, replied simply.

"Because they are important."

With that said Castiel turned from everyone and moved towards the Winchester brothers, placing a hand on Sam's chest to heal the cut and brushing his other over Dean to make sure he was unharmed from all that had happened. And looking into the angels eyes Dean could see he had said all he was willing to do right then, but he did wonder. He wondered how it was he and his brother were immune to the demonic virus, and why it was only them. And how it was that Cas knew this fact.


	87. Chapter 87

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Millenium Ring, writinginthe907 and Animegirl1279** **for the lovely reviews.**

 **So here is the next chapter and it is the last set in season 2, episode 9 'Croatoan'. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Crowley had watched from the sidelines as Castiel got his hands on the demon responsible for all this pain and all he could think was he glad it was not him. He would not like to be on the receiving end of Castiel's anger, it was never a good place to be in his mind. As such he watched the room, watched Pam, waiting to see when she would make her move, he could guess what it would be. But as he saw her throw herself at Sam he knew he could do nothing, it wasn't like he could just flick her across the room however much that was what he really wanted to do. Bloody hell he hated having to be inactive. But to do anything would reveal his existence, and that could well lead to his death. Which, apart from the obvious problem of him being dead, would also screw up all he and Castiel had done, as well as all he was planning on doing. So he had no choice but to watch as she slammed into Sam and infected him. Though he did find it entertaining how easily the moose went down. Now that was amusing.

In fact it wasn't until he saw daddy bear turned his gun on Sam that Crowley straighten from the wall and got ready to do anything over than observe. There was no way he would let anyone kill either of the hardy boys today. It was not yet the time for Sam Winchester to die, it didn't fit with his plans. As such he was ready to move the gun, divert the trajectory of the bullet as he had done before. Ready in case Castiel did not get his feathery ass there in time, but luckily he did, looking more like the avenging angel than Crowley had ever seen him, or ever wanted to. Note to self, don't turn a gun on squirrel within feathers sight. But with the angel involved Crowley allowed himself to relax back against the wall and watch as the scene unfolded, wondering when the fireworks would start. Because he knew Deanie boy would not be happy his daddy and he was rather looking forward to watching that fight.

* * *

Once it seemed that all the weapons had been put down and whatever danger seemed to have passed, for now, the doctor turned to the men who seemed to have the answers with a glare and crossed her arms.

"What happens now?" She demanded, she had just witnessed her friends and neighbours going crazy and getting killed for it. She needed to know there was a plan so that they would be able to get out of this alive.

"Now we need to leave." Bobby replied before any of the Winchesters could, in fact looking over at the family he could see a mixture of emotions on their faces, just bubbling under their surface and he knew that sooner or later they would all come out. But he would prefer it if they kept the family drama until they had got out of this god damn town. With that he turned to them. Time to get them all into motion to save there asses.

"John with me. Let's check how it is outside." Bobby commanded, deciding that that would be for the best. Remove John from Dean who looked very much like he wanted nothing more than to turn a gun on his father right then. Leave the boys to look after themselves. Sam'll do a better job at calming Dean than he could, especially with the help of the angel who was still crouched at their side.

With that John nodded and he and Bobby moved to the doors to see what they would have to fight through to get out of this place, leaving Castiel, Sam and Dean to answer any questions the civilians had.

But once the two older men got outside what they saw confused the hell out of them. There was no one there, it was as if the town was empty, as if everyone had just disappeared. Just like it had happened at the Roanoke Oak colony all those centuries ago. What the hell?

* * *

When they came in from having a decent scout around they found themselves hearing the tail end of Sam explaining about demons and hunters to the only two people left from this town.

"How bad is it?" Dean asked Bobby, more composed now. Sammy was fine, he could deal with everything else later. Right now they had to get the doc and Mark out of town.

"There's no one there. It's like they disappeared." Bobby replied with a sigh, turning to the angel hoping he would have an answer to their situation.

"It was just a test run feathers. The experiment had run its course, though you might want to get those two to safety, I doubt those in charge will be happy to leave witnesses." Crowley said with a roll of his eyes when he saw the confusion in Castiel's.

And hearing his words Castiel nodded minutely to him before turning to repeat the demons words to Bobby in answer.

"Where are we supposed to go? I have to inform the coroner and sheriff's office of what has happened here." The doctor said in disbelief at hearing the words that they needed to be taken somewhere safe. Where was safe if these things could make a whole town disappear?

"The Roadhouse?" Dean suggested turning to Bobby to get him opinion, and Bobby thinking about it for a second nodded. Send them to Ellen, she would make sure they were prepared and maybe even be able to convince them to join the fight. Because Bobby had realised that they were gonna need all the help they could get if they were gonna win this war.

With that Bobby turned to the two, giving Mark the address of the Roadhouse and telling him to tell Ellen he had sent them.

As such the two people who, before that day, had never even considered the idea that demons were real went to pack a bag so they could make the journey to meet a strange woman who would apparently help them. And even as he did so the Mark heard in his bones the call to arms once more. He might not know what was going on, or what this fight was about, but he did know that now he was in it, he wouldn't be leaving it. This was a fight for survival, and that was a fight he would join, whether the doc did or not was her choice, but he had made his when he had seen his friends and neighbours turn on one another. He would fight whatever evil had caused this, and he would help these people win.

* * *

Once they had seen the two civilians, and maybe new recruits, on their way the Winchesters, Bobby and their angel turned back to pack up their own things. They didn't want to be around here if and when anyone turned up. It was time to get back on the road, and by mutual agreement they decided to head towards Bobby's house. And also my mutual agreement decided to put off the conversation that they all knew would be coming until later, until they were at least in relative safety and in Bobby's mind, until they could all get a good drink down them before any shouting started. Ah, balls. He really wasn't looking forward to the evening ahead.

And John collecting his stuff knew his and Dean's careful reconciliation was about to come tumbling down and he was already mourning its absence. But he stuck by what he had done. And he knew he would do it again if he had to, he just really hoped he never did. And with such thoughts in his head all thoughts of the missing colt when clean out of it. He had more pressing matters on his mind, like how he would phrase his decision so that Dean and Sam would at least try to accept it. It was a vain hope, but it was the one that kept him going right then. A hope that he hadn't just destroyed his family.


	88. Chapter 88

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Millenium Ring** **for the lovely review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Once they had got far enough away from the town the Winchesters and there assorted companions pulled into a motel, getting two rooms, one for Sam and Dean and another for John and Bobby to share. With that done and their bags stowed away Bobby and John joined the boys and the angel in their room, where Bobby proceeded to produce a large bottle of whiskey and five glasses.

"Sit." He barked at Sam and Dean, pointing to the slightly dodgy looking couch. And Sam and Dean, being as used to that voice as they were, did as they were told. Bobby then turned to glare at John until he had settled into one of the chairs from the table that Bobby had moved towards the couch. With that Bobby turned to the angel who was standing by the door, as if he was here only to obverse.

"You too." He growled pointing at the almost non-existent space in-between Sam and Dean. He knew if anyone could keep Dean calm through what was to come it would be his angel.

As such Castiel moved to join the Winchester brothers and settled down, making them both move over so there was space for him, but still, it was a tight fit. Not that Castiel seemed to mind, and neither did Dean if he was honest. Having Cas squashed against his side helped him feel something other than seriously pissed at his dad. And that was probably a good thing. Sam on the other hand found it a bit uncomfortable, but if it would help Dean keep his cool, then he was all for it. Especially as he doubted his brother would like what he had to say about what had happened.

With everyone seated Bobby opened the bottle and poured very generous measures for everyone there, giving the glasses to each of them both taking his own seat.

"You know, alcohol does not have the same effect on me as it does humans." Castiel said, even as the glass was pressed into his hand. It was pointless him having it in his mind.

"I don't care Castiel. You're drinking and that's final." Bobby growled at him. He was not in the mood to deal with anything other than trying to clear the air without weapons being drawn. But before Bobby could say a word, to start the conversation off without a fight, John spoke.

"I didn't want to kill you, Sammy. You know I don't want to do that. But you had been infected. As such I felt it would be better to stop you before you could infect anyone else. I had no knowledge that you were immune."

"It doesn't matter if you wanted to or not. You were still willing to, _dad_." Dean sneered in reply, but even as he tensed, thinking he'd like nothing more than go and give his dad a well-deserved right hook, he found his hand taken by the angel at his side, and their fingers somehow became entwined, easing his anger in a way nothing else could have.

Before John could try and defend himself to his eldest son, Sam waded into the fray. This fight was about his life after all, therefore he felt his opinion was the most important one.

"He did the right thing Dean. If I had been infected I would prefer to have died straight out rather than take any of you with me." Sam stated to the astonishment of all the room, well not Crowley or Castiel, they both knew how self-sacrificing the Winchesters could be.

"You what? Are you friggin' kiddin' me?" Dean snapped at Sam sitting up straight and tightening his fingers around Cas' hand so tight that if he had been human his bones would have cracked. Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing, his brother had wanted their dad to ice him? What the freakin' hell?

"Dean, I wouldn't have wanted to turn into one of those demonic things. I mean how would you feel if it was you who was turned into a demon?" Sam responded with equal resolve, sitting up so he could lock eyes with his brother, trying to make him see it from his point of view.

"Well now, squirrel rather enjoyed it actually, it was the rest of us who didn't find it quite so much fun. Though I did enjoy the story of him chasing you with a hammer moose." Crowley interjected with glee from his position lying on one of the beds with his hands under his head so he could watch the show. On yes, this was the best reality TV in his mind.

And Castiel, being the only one who could hear him wanted so much to respond to that statement. But instead he turned his concertation back to Sam and Dean. He did not want the brothers fighting. It was never good when they did that.

"So you're saying you would have shot me if I had been infected?" Dean demanded of Sam. How could his brother sit there and say that he would prefer to die? They fought this crap, they fought and they won, there was no question of killing Sammy just to save the rest. Dean would rather die himself than lose his brother.

"That doesn't matter, we're both immune remember." Sam replied hesitantly. He in all truth couldn't imagine killing Dean any more than Dean could imagine killing him, but he would have happily put a bullet through his own brain if he had been infected, and he knew his brother would have done the same if the situation was reversed.

"Exactly. You couldn't have done it either." Dean stated, taking Sam's reply as confirmation of his argument. That neither of them would ever be able to end the other.

"That's not the point Dean. I'm just saying, if I wasn't immune I would want someone to shoot me before I harmed anyone else. Dad was right to do what he did with the information he had at the time." Sam stated realising they were going off track and Dean was somehow making this about something it wasn't. He needed his brother to understand that there were times when they would need to let go. And if he had been infected it would have been one of those times.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this." Dean responded with disbelief. Was all his family friggin' crazy? What the hell was wrong with them all? You don't kill the ones you love, no matter what.

"Dean, please. Your brother is well. Let us not do this." Castiel interjected, turning so he could stare into Dean's eyes, making him met his, hoping to project a calm into Dean. Hoping he would calm down. They were all well, and while he understood Dean, they did not need to worry about it now. It was done. Time to move on.

And Dean staring into those big blue eyes full of caring and understanding found his fight leaving him. Cas was right. Sammy was okay, and while he may not agree with anything that happened, it had turned out fine in the end. And he knew from his actions that he would always have Cas on his side. Cas would always be there to help him protect his family, protect his brother. Cas would always be there for him.

"Just saying there ain't no reason I would ever kill one of my family." Dean said in a more calm tone as green stared into blue.

"I know Dean." Castiel replied in a soothing voice, hoping that they had now diffused the argument.

"We all do." Sam muttered from his seat next to Cas, having slumped back when the angel intervened. He wasn't sure why but he felt kinda pissed that Cas could calm his brother when he couldn't. Of course Dean's words had also raised in his head the time he had Azazel at the end of his gun, just he was in their dad's body. And how it had been Dean who had convinced him not to shot and kill. Dean who had convinced him with a look of desperation not to kill their dad to rid themselves of that demon.

"What does that mean?" Dean snapped pulling his eyes from Cas and looking round him to his brother who was slumped like a sulking little brat.

"That you love your family Dean. We all know that and respect it." Castiel said before Sam could reply, raising his hand to Dean's chin to turn his head so his eyes were back on him and away from anyone else in the room. Hoping he could keep Dean calm. Help him let go of the anger and pain the events that had unfolded had caused in his friend.

And Sam seeing how Dean's shoulders relaxed down and the tension left him, calmed by the angels words and whatever it was his brother saw in Cas' eyes realised that it would fine. He may not understand it, and he may well be jealous of the relationship the angel had with his brother, but at least he was gonna be fine. He needed to stop thinking about himself. Think about all the rest. At least he had a good relationship with their dad, and he knew he and Dean would always be close, no matter how close Dean got to Cas. And let's be honest he really didn't want to be that close to his brother. Yeah, Dean would get over this and they would go back to how it had been before.

* * *

Bobby watching the argument between the brothers wondered whether he should interfere but when Castiel joined in he decided to leave it to the angel. He had been surprised when he had seen Dean take the guys hand and was even more surprised when Dean openly stared into Castiel's eyes. And when Castiel put his fingers to Dean's chin to get his attention back to him his eyes almost popped out. What the hell were they doing in front of John? In fact, why had the other man not exploded at what was so obviously going on in front of them? With that thought he turned to the remaining Winchester, wondering if maybe he had had a stroke or some shit at what he was seeing. But instead what he saw on John Winchesters face surprised him more than anything else he had seen that day. Because John wasn't angry or shocked or any of that crap. No he had a small sentimental smile on his face as he watched his son with the angel. It was as if he… approved of them being together? What the damn hell?

After a minute or two of intense staring, Sam decide that they really didn't need to see anymore eye sex (or any kind of sex) from his brother and Cas. As such he coughed, very loudly, making everyone turn to him, Dean with a glare and Cas concerned as if he thought he was unwell.

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?" Sam smirked at his brother, daring him to say yes.

"Shut up bitch." Dean replied, the argument forgotten, replaced with embarrassment about how he had been staring at Cas like some love struck teenager. Thank god Sammy had stopped him.

"Jerk." Sam responded with a smile for Dean, glad that they had gone back to how they should be.

"Assbutt." Castiel said to finish it leaning back on the couch.

"What?" Both the Winchester sons said as one turning to the angel between them with identical looks of confusion at his inclusion on their usual banter. And Castiel seeing that just smirked and decided now was a good a time as any to start this drinking thing. As such he raised his glass and downed the contents as if it had been water, not that it was any different to water to him.

And from the bed came the docile British tone of Crowley laced with humour as he spoke.

"Oh feathers, you really do know how to entertain me don't you?"

Bobby, while highly confused by the assbutt comment, realised that all had been said that needed to on the subject of the hunt and as such changed it to what everyone had been up to, and seeing if he could get information from the angel about how his boys were important, without any direct questioning. It was surprisingly hard.

And John sitting there watching Dean relax holding hands with his angel, becoming once again the son he had got to know over the last few days let out a sigh of relief. It seemed he had dodged a bullet there, quite possibility literally. It was then the missing colt came back into his mind, but looking round the room he decided not to mention it. After all they had another weapon that would kill demons now with an angel at their side, he had never even considered that idea. What did they need the colt for now? It wasn't like the demons could take Castiel away as well was it? The colt did not matter, they would win this, with the angel at Dean's side, they could and they would win this.

And Crowley lying back down on the bed stared up at the ceiling in thought. He wondered when John was going to share the news of the missing colt and how that would go down with all those in the room. Especially the angel who would not be too happy with him for letting it happen. At least John not speaking yet gave him enough time to develop his argument when Castiel questioned him, because he knew he would. He just hoped he trusted him enough to believe his words. If not they were all going to be in deep shit, to put it bluntly. Bollocks, this double crossing thing was so much easier when he didn't care about the other people involved.


	89. Chapter 89

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank for the review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. The bits in italics are sung (that will Make sense, I promise).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural, nor do I own the lyrics to the Beatles 'She Loves You' or Wet Wet Wet's 'Love is All Around'.**

* * *

As the evening headed towards late at night Dean had drank more than most, and definitely more than he should have. But it had helped calm his mind. The only problem was it had also caused his inhabitation's to drop. Therefore in his drunken mind holding hands with Castiel was not enough. So he found himself wrapping his other hand around Castiel's arm and resting his head tired head on the angels shoulder as he mumbled almost unintelligible words.

"Don't wanna lose you Cas. You important."

And Sam noticing this decided now was definitely the time to wrap it up for the evening. He did not want to watch his brother making any sort of declarations to Cas thank you very much.

"Right well, I'm for bed. Anyone else?" He said loudly drawing both John and Bobby's attention to him and the couple sitting next to him.

"Yeah sounds good. Need to be on the road tomorrow." Bobby responded before John could say a word. He still wasn't sure he completely believed his acceptance that his son was in love with a male angel.

With that the three less drunk men stood and Sam showed his dad and Bobby out before turning back to see that Dean had snuggled even closer to Cas, not that the angel seemed to mind at all.

"You want help getting him into bed?" Sam asked, though he guessed Cas would say no. He was an angel after all, he was bound to be able to pick Dean up and tuck him into his bed much better than Sam could, and no doubt with more care.

"I am fine, Sam. Thank you." Castiel replied not looking at the other Winchester, he was staring down at the man who was wrapped around his arm. He liked this. This feeling of Dean so close to him.

"Right well then. I'm gonna get ready for bed." Sam stated with a nod of his head and making quick work of grabbing his stuff and heading for the bathroom. He didn't want to hear whatever Dean was gonna say next.

"Dean, it is time for bed." Castiel said gently to the man next to him, trying to prize him off of his arm so he could make his way to his bed.

"'kay." Dean mumble settling more comfortably against Cas. Who needed a bed when they had an angel to sleep on?

"You need to get up." Castiel tried once more to get Dean to move but all he got for his efforts was a grumbled.

"Don't wanna."

"Very well." Castiel conceded. It seemed he was not going to get Dean to bed in a conventional way. Therefore Castiel instead wrapped his hand gently around the back of Dean's head and flew them both to the Winchesters bed, making sure that once they landed he gently leant back and lowered Dean to the mattress. Once he was settled Castiel made another move to get up and let Dean sleep, but even as he tried to pull away Dean tightened his hold on the angel.

"Don't go. Stay. Don't want you to ever leave." Dean said in a slightly worried voice. He sounded vulnerable, and that was not something Castiel was used to hearing from his friend. As such he rushed to reassure him.

"I am not going anywhere Dean. I will always be here." He said gently finding his free hand stroking Dean's hair gently as he had seen humans do in comfort.

"Not if you die." Dean replied opening his eyes and looking up at his angel with fear in his eyes. He had suddenly gone back to earlier that day. When he had seen Cas get shot. It was not a memory he ever wanted to relive.

"I have no plans to die Dean, I am very hard to kill." Castiel responded with a quirk of his lips. How like Dean to worry about those he cared for. It was his way, family always came first for Dean. And it seemed that he had become this Dean's family. He liked that. He liked that a lot.

"Thought you died today. I saw you get shot. I didn't like that." Dean replied still staring up at the blue-eyed angel. He didn't know what he would do if he ever lost him. Not now he knew his true feelings for the guy. Not now he knew it was love. And he did. He now knew that that was exactly what he felt for Cas.

"A bullet cannot harm me." Castiel responded telling Dean what he already knew but hoping his words would reassure him all the same, remove the fear he could still see prevalent in the green of the man's eyes.

"Still didn't like it." Dean stated simply. He didn't care if it harmed Cas or not. It hurt him to see it happen and he didn't like that pain.

"Then I will try not to get shot in the future." Castiel responded in a slightly placating tone. He knew he could not promise anything, and if it was ever Dean get shot or he did then there really was no question who the bullet would enter. Not in his mind.

"Good." Dean nodded accepting the angels words even if he knew there was no way Cas could keep them. The fact he was willing to at least suggest it was good enough for Dean. Made him know that Cas cared about his feelings, at least a little bit. With that he closed his eyes and settled down to go to sleep next to the guy he loved.

"Dean I need to remove myself from your bed. It is not big and you need to sleep, I do not." Castiel said when all Dean did was snuggle closer to him rather than let go. He had thought that with the conclusion of their conversation Dean would let him leave, it seemed he had been wrong.

"Don't care. Stay with me Cas." Dean mumbled, though there was a slight begging tone to it. He wasn't ready to let Cas go yet. He did not want to remember the horrors of the day in his dreams without the reassurance that Cas was there with him, would always be there with him. And right now he needed physical reassurance.

"Very well, if that is what you wish." Castiel replied with a sigh as he settled himself on the bed moving so he could wrap his arms around Dean and pull him close.

"It is. It is what I wish. Love you angel." Dean whispered as he moved to wrap around Cas as tightly as he could and resting his head on his chest.

"And I love you too, Dean." Castiel murmured in reply thinking Dean meant familial love, not the romantic kind which was actually how Dean meant it. But before the miscommunication could be addressed Dean found himself drifting into a peaceful, drink induced sleep. Happy in the arms of his angel.

* * *

When Sam came out of the bathroom it was to see his brother practically lying on top of Cas and he couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. I mean the angel was half sitting half lying on the bed with his eyes wide open staring down at his brother's head. It was kinda adorable really even if Cas didn't seem that comfortable.

"You alright there Cas?" Sam whispered not wanting to disturb his sleeping brother.

"I am fine Sam, thank you for asking." Castiel replied pulling his eyes away from Dean and turning to the younger Winchester with a sincere smile on his face. He was very fine, happy even, at being able to be this close to Dean. Being able to look after him while he slept in this way. He liked it very much.

"Okay, well night then." Sam responded with another smile before he slipped into his own bed and soon fell asleep himself. It had been a rather busy day after all.

"Goodnight." Castiel whispered across the room, not sure if Sam heard, but he did not mind. He had the peace of the night now with Dean in his arms. He was just settling down to enjoy it when it was shattered by the sound of singing. Damn Crowley.

" _He loves you yeah, yeah, yeah._

 _He loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah_." Crowley sang from his position sitting at the table with his feet up on the surface. He had thoroughly enjoyed the little display squirrel and feathers had just put on. It seemed that the light could finally be seen at the end of that tunnel. And so of course he was going to milk it for all it was worth. Therefore when Castiel turned to him with a glare he stopped singing with an innocent look on his face.

"No? Don't like the Beatles? How about this one." with that Crowley launched once more into song, singing nice and loudly, after all it wasn't like anyone other than the angel could hear him. And he was having fun.

" _I feel it in my fingers, I feel it in my toes,_

 _Love is all around me, and so the feeling grows_ ,"

"Crowley." Castiel growled, though he did so quietly not wanting to disturb either of the sleeping men. But he would really prefer if he was not subjected to the demons very bad renditions of old songs.

"Now, now feathers, shh, I'm just getting to good bit." Crowley tutted at him with a shake of his head before leaning back once more with a smirk firmly in place as he continued.

"Now where was I? Oh yes, feeling grows,

 _It's written on the wind,_

 _It's everywhere I go, oh yes it is,_

 _So if you really love him,_

 _Come on and let it show,_

 _You know you love him, you always will_ -"

"Crowley!" Castiel snapped. He had had enough of this stupidity. He did not need it right now. He just wanted some peace, was that really too much to ask? Though with Crowley round he should have realised the answer to that was yes.

"I was just getting the air guitar part. You're such a spoil sport feathers." Crowley responded with a pout and crossing his arms, though this was the most enjoyment he had had in a while, you know, at least a day or two.

"What I said, I meant it as family." Castiel explained through gritted teeth. He knew where Crowley's idea of singing love songs came from after all, but he and Dean telling each other that they loved each other meant nothing.

"Really? Cos squirrel certainly didn't." Crowley smirked right back. Surely Castiel wasn't going to try that line on him while he was lying in bed with the man as his duvet.

"Of course he did." Castiel replied firmly. But even as he said the words he remembered the look of hope Dean had had when they had spoken just after Dean had met Crowley. When he told him he held a special place in his heart just like Squirrel did. Was it possible…? Could he be wrong to think Dean's love is purely platonic? No surely not, right?

"Oh Castiel. What am I going to do with you? He confesses his feeling for you and yet you are still completely bloody blind." Crowley replied letting his frustration out in his voice and his words. How could Castiel not see the writing on the bloody wall for what it was?

"I do not appreciate your tone." Castiel responded in a low tone, narrowing his eyes at the demon across from him. He was not having this conversation again.

"What are you going to do about it hu? Leave lover boy there and come and smite me? Go on, I dare you." Crowley replied with sneer. He could only take so much after all.

"Please, leave." Castiel responded in an even voice. He knew if Crowley did not go soon he would do something he would no doubt later regret. He needed to keep the demon on side, but that didn't stop him annoying him considerably.

"Well if you wanted some alone time with Deanie, all you had to do was ask. I'll go keep an eye and daddy bear one and two shall I?" Crowley replied with a smirk before teleporting out of the room. It would probably be best to give the angel some space. He did not seem too pleased with Crowley's celebration of his and squirrels love, though Crowley had no idea why. Oh well, time to get back to thinking about what he was going to say to the angel when he learnt the colt was gone. He just hoped Castiel was in a better mood when he found out. He would prefer not to be on the receiving end of his angel blade thank you very much.

Meanwhile Castiel was lying in the dark his hand subconsciously stroking through Dean's hair as he thought over what Dean had said, what Crowley had been saying for years, what his true feelings for the man in his arms were. He was confused and he had no idea what to believe. There seemed only one answer, he was going to have to pay close attention to Dean from now on, try to see if it was possible that he liked more than as just a friend or brother. Or course that raised the question of what Castiel would do if it turned out Crowley had spoken the truth. What did he want from Dean? With Dean? And most of all what were his feelings? Because the idea that Dean felt something different to what he believed, it made strange things happen inside him, strange things he did not understand nor could he explain. When he had been human he had learnt about desire, but romantic love? That was a mystery to him. He would just have to wait and see what developed, if anything did. For all he really knew he could very well be making something from nothing here. Yes, wait and see. Definitely the best plan. With that decided he settled back down on the bed and settled both his arms tightly around Dean as he watched over his friends as they slept.


	90. Chapter 90

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank loser by choice, rainystv, IsabellaFaye11, Animegirl1279, Millenium Ring and writinginthe907 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured this story since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Bobby waited until both he and John were all sorted for sleep before finally asking the question he had been wanting the answer to all day.

"So your boy and his angel hu?" He said gruffly sitting on his bed and staring at the man across from him.

"Yeah, they seem happy." John replied with a small smile at the sight they had left behind. He felt sorry for Sam having to share a room with those two tonight, but he doubted Dean would do anything other than sleep. He had had rather a lot to drink.

"They do. Didn't think you would be too though." Bobby responded frowning at John's smile. What the hell had happened that made John this accepting?

At that John ran his hands through his hair as he thought about what to say. Normally he would tell Bobby to take a running jump, but the guy deserved some sort of explanation he guessed. He had had a hand in raising the boys after all. And so John started talking, explaining how he had come to where he was now.

"I would have been... less than happy before... before Dean died. But he did. I was the one who burnt his body, stood there watching it go up in smoke knowing I had failed him. Not only had my own desire for vengeance caused his death, my attempt to make it right hadn't worked-"

"What attempt?" Bobby interrupted with a frown. What was John going on about now? What had he tried to do?

"I tried to make a deal. That was what I wanted the ingredients Sam got from you for. Exchange me for Dean." John replied simply. He knew that Bobby probably wouldn't be happy with him for doing it, but he also knew he would understand. If it had been the only way to save Dean, Bobby would have accepted it.

"What happened?" Bobby asked after he had taken a minute to process what John was saying. He had tried to sell his soul for Dean.

"Castiel. He stopped it. Seems Mary was right. I used to listen to her telling Dean he had angels watching over him every night before he went to sleep. I guess neither of us knew how true that was. But anyway, when I found out Dean was back, I promised myself I would never fail him again. I would not put anything before him or Sam, and well, that includes any preconceived notions I might have had about sexuality." John finished with. It had been a long time since he had thought about his wife in that way, thought about those happy times when Dean was little and he would watch her tuck him in. But it seemed the drink had loosened not just his tongue but also his mind.

"So you're happy for them?" Bobby asked just to make sure that it was true. I mean there was a difference between accepting something and being happy about it. And Bobby knew that Dean would want his dad to be happy with who he chose.

"I am. Castiel loves Dean, what more could I ask for for him?" John asked with a shrug. It had taken him a while to get to this point, he knew that. But at least he had gotten there, he had opened his mind enough to be happy for his eldest child.

"Yeah well their love is kinda obvious." Bobby replied with a chuckle at how many times that evening he had seen Dean and Castiel sitting there staring at each other like there was no one else in the room with them.

"True, though I also asked him." John responded as he lay down on his bed with his hands behind his head.

"You asked the angel if he was in love with your son?" Bobby asked just to make sure he was hearing right. I mean he had been doing some reading about the celestial beings since Castiel had come into there lives, and he had firmly decided that an angel was one being you really didn't want as an enemy, or even to piss off.

"Yep. He said he was." Jon replied with a nod and a smirk at Bobby's stunned expression.

"You got balls John Winchester." Bobby muttered lying down on his own bed as well, deciding it was probably time for them to get some sleep.

"No, I just don't want to see my son get hurt." John replied honestly into the dark. And even as he said the words he hoped that Dean never would be.

* * *

Dean woke to find his mind clear and hangover free, just as he was getting used to finding it. Hmm, that probably wasn't such a good thing, but right now he didn't care. He was warm and snuggled up to... to who? Oh god, please say he didn't go out and do something stupid like pull a random chick or something, right? Cautiously blinking his eyes open he breathed a sigh of relief when he found himself staring at a combination of beige, white and blue he knew well. It was Cas he had slept with then. Wait What? Why was he sleeping with Cas? It was then that everything he had done and said the previous evening returned to Dean and he shot bolt upright with his eyes open as wide as they could go. He had told Cas he loved him. He had actually said that freakin' word. To Cas. The angel. The guy he hadn't even kissed yet, but still he had proclaimed his love for him. Oh man, was he complete crazy? Of course then there was the flip side to his sentence, and the fact that Cas had said it back. Cas had said he loved him too, but... what did that mean?

All those things going through Dean's head had taken but a second, as such Castiel had not noticed anything unusual. He had not been surprised that once he was awake Dean pulled himself from his arms. He had never been the sort of man who showed his feelings when he was in his right mind, though obviously he was when he had been drinking. But that did not matter. Castiel was determined to find out what Dean had meant when he had said he loved him the previous night, and there was no better time than now to start looking.

"Good morning Dean." He said cheerfully to the man's back, hoping he would turn and he could see if he could identify his emotions from his facial expression or his eyes. But Dean did not turn.

"Hey Cas. Umm, where's Sam?" Dean asked looking over at the empty bed next to his rather than at the angel he had drunkenly told he loved. God damn it. He was never drinking again, or at least not for the next few hours.

"He is in the shower. He should be out soon." Castiel replied feeling slightly sad that Dean wasn't looking at him. He liked looking at Dean, looking into his green eyes. They were very nice green eyes after all.

"Right then." Dean responded jumping out of the bed and moving to collect the things he would need so he could jump into the bathroom as soon as Sam came out. He needed some time to work out what had happened the previous night.

Castiel watched the way Dean moved around the room with a frown on his face. He seemed to be behaving most erratically, it was starting to worry the angel.

"Dean, what is wrong?" He asked as he moved to the edge of the bed.

"what? nothin'." Dean replied stopping his movements, though he didn't turn to look at Cas. He wasn't sure he could. Wasn't sure what he would say if he did it staring at the guy. The angel he had confessed his love to. In fact if he looked at Cas he wasn't sure he would be able to say anything at all.

"Have I done something to upset you?" Castiel asked registering that fact Dean was still turned from him. Something wasn't right, but he had no idea what it was. Did this have something to do with both he and Dean saying they loved each other? Was this a sign that Dean did not feel anything for him? Was Dean worried that when he returned his love he meant it in a romantic way when Dean had in fact meant it purely platonically?

"No, why'd ya say that?" Dean asked with forced curiousness. He knew why Cas thought he had done something to upset him, it was cos he was behaving like an ass. But he couldn't help it. He had no idea what to do now, what any of it meant. I mean he and Cas had both said they loved each other, but... did the angel mean it the same way he had? And if so, what was gonna happen now? What did he want to happen now?

"Because you won't look at me. Dean, please." Castiel replied quietly making Dean close his eyes. There was no way he could keep behaving the way he was. He was hurting Cas, and he couldn't do that. So taking a deep breath Dean turned so he was looking at Cas. A Cas who had somehow moved from the bed to right behind him without him noticing. A Cas who was now extremely close to him. A Cas who's face was only inches from his own.

"Cas I..." Dean breathed, not sure what he was going to say, if he had anything to say. But his mouth ran out of words as he found his eyes getting distracted by looking at the angels lips. Lips which were so close to his own. He would only have to move slightly forwards to close that distance. To kiss the guy he had already confessed to loving, to see if Cas really did feel the same. But just as his head started to move, practically all on its own, he heard the door to the bathroom open and his brothers extremely unwelcome voice.

"Dean get up you lazy jerk. The bathrooms – oh. Sorry, umm, I'll go get some... thing."

"Na Sammy, your good. I need to wash up." Dean said, not taking his eyes from the blue ones in front of him. From the lips so close to his own. he needed to go, before his and Cas' first kiss ended up happening with his brother as their audience. He really didn't want that.

With that Dean turned on his heel and made his way into the bathroom, closing the door before collapsing back against it trying to control his breathing as the realisation of what had almost happened hit him. He and Cas had almost kissed, and the angel certainly hadn't run away. That must mean he liked him. Oh thank god for that. Cas liked him, Cas cared for him as he had done for the mysterious Squirrel, or at least there was a chance that he would in the future.

It seemed that all he needed to do now was make sure Sammy stopped interrupting them at the really wrong times. Hmm, maybe it was time they thought about getting separate rooms.

* * *

"Sorry." Sam said apologetically to Cas once Dean had closed the bathroom door. It seemed he was always walking in on those two.

"You do not need to apologise Sam." Castiel replied pulling his eyes from the door the green-eyed man had walked through. He wasn't one hundred percent sure what had just happened between him and Dean, but he had a feeling that the man was going to kiss him. And what was even more surprising to him was his response to that idea. He liked it, he liked it a lot. It seemed Castiel had answered one of his questions at least. He definitely had feelings for Dean, which were far more than just platonic. Hmm, as much as he hated to admit it, it seemed Crowley was right. Not that he was going to tell the demon that fact, ever.


	91. Chapter 91

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank IsabellaFaye11 and Animegirl1279** **for the lovely reviews.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. I know its long and I thought about splitting it but then decided there really was no point, as I had it all written.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean came out of the bathroom at the exact same time as there was a knock on their door. Sam opening it found their dad and Bobby outside with the welcome sign of coffee and breakfast for all.

"Food, awesome." Dean muttered making a beeline for the paper bags containing breakfast. Though not without him cutting his eyes to Cas and giving him a small, secretive smile. Now he knew the angel liked him back he found himself suddenly shy about showing it around their family. It was all so new after all.

* * *

Castiel watched Dean cross the room for food, his eyes had been trained on the bathroom door pretty much since Dean had entered, which Sam found highly amusing and rather sweet. Therefore he saw the soft smile directed at him and returned it with a matching one. He still couldn't quite get his head around the idea he found Dean sexually attractive. It was not something he had ever considered before. Did he always feel this way about Dean? Or was it a new development, a new aspect of his and Dean's relationship which had occurred with this one because of the difference in their relationship this time round? He honestly had no idea. Because while they may be the same man at the core, the same soul, there was still a difference between the two. This Dean was lighter, he had yet to learn of the pain of the world. Was it that that attracted him? The purity of this Dean's soul compared to the one he had pulled from hell? Or was it possible that it had always been there he had just never seen it? Could he have saved the other Dean if he had seen his attraction for him sooner? Could he had stopped all that had happened if he had listened to the people who said he and Dean were in love? No, he could not think like that. What was done was done, all he could do now was make sure this Dean did not have to go through the pain the other one had. And he could make sure he was with him, by his side, throughout all that would, or could, come.

* * *

John had woken up that morning and realised he needed to tell the truth. He needed to tell his family that he had lost the colt, no matter how much they didn't appreciate it. At least they still had a weapon that would destroy demons, surely the colt was no longer of importance, right? No one would be too concerned, right? He hoped not. He hoped that his family would accept his stupidity and let it lie.

Taking a deep breath and seeing that everyone had their coffee and food John opened his mouth. It was time.

"Yesterday, during in the fight, the demons got hold of the colt." John said causing a silence to descend about the room as everyone turned to him with open mouths. Well almost everyone. Castiel had turned towards the wall at those words.

"What? How the hell did that happen?" Bobby asked getting his mind together quicker than either of the Winchester boys, though Dean had been distracted from his dad by the look on the angels face as he stared at an empty space of wall, though Dean guessed it wasn't so empty to Cas.

"I took it out of the secure box, I thought we might need it. I didn't think about the fact that we had an angel who could kill a demon." John defended himself to Bobby hoping he would understand that it really wasn't that big a deal.

"Too right ya didn't think. You damn idjit..." Bobby growled at him. This was not what they needed right then.

With that John and Bobby started having a heated discussion about what had happened, and Sam watching them had no idea what to do. He turned to Dean for help but saw his brother's attention was elsewhere, though he had no idea what he was looking at, it was a blank wall from all Sam could see. As such he turned his attention back to the older men, trying to find a way to calm them both down.

* * *

Castiel heard John's words and nothing else of the exchange. As soon as the words were spoken his eyes had snapped from Dean to glare at the demon who was leaning against the wall.

"It wasn't me." Crowley said in reply to the look holding up his hands as if in surrender, though looking at Castiel he knew his jokey sentence would not cut it this time.

Castiel flew to where Crowley was standing and grabbed him by the collar, making sure he was invisible to all the humans in the room.

"What did you do Crowley?" He demanded. Because he could think of no other way the demons would be able to get their hands on the colt than if Crowley had been involved.

"Nothing Castiel. I did nothing." Crowley defended with rare sincerity. It wasn't a lie. He had done nothing to help the demons get the colt, he just also hadn't stopped them.

At that sentence Castiel growled and slammed him against the wall making the painting on it shake.

"Listen feathers, maybe we should take this outside. Don't want the daddy bears to know about me now do you?" Crowley said in the hopes that if they were somewhere else they could try to talk about this. Try being the operative word.

With that Castiel flew both himself and Crowley from the room and into the parking lot ending up with the demon slammed against Dean's car.

"What happened?" He growled. He needed to know. The fact that the demons didn't have the colt had put a dent in their plans for opening the hell gate, and thus Azazel's plans on getting his children to fight each other. Giving Castiel more time to save Sam, and therefore Dean from what was to come.

"I don't know. I was watching Sam and John, Castiel." Crowley replied trying to sound as truthful as he could. It was a lot harder to lie to the angel when he had you pinned against a car looking like he wanted nothing more than to remove you from the earth than he had thought it would be. Strange that.

"How did they get the gun?" Castiel growled not letting go of his hold on the demon. He could not see how Crowley could have missed them getting the gun if he had been there at the time. And he while he hated the idea, Castiel knew he could not rule out the idea that Crowley was working with the other side, he would work with anyone who was in his best interest, Castiel knew that from experience.

"John put it in the weapons bag. One of the infected must have taken it when Mrs Tanner tried to kill the moose." Crowley replied in an even tone, making sure not to say or do anything to piss Castiel off. He knew this had been coming, but he had his story straight, he just needed to make sure he stuck to it.

"Why were you not watching it?" Castiel demanded. Slamming Crowley back against the car once more. He didn't understand how the demons could have got the colt from under Crowley's nose. That just didn't fit with the demon he knew.

"I was under the impression that you wanted me to make sure nothing happened to the Winchesters. That was what I was doing." Crowley responded with a growl of his own, he was getting bloody annoyed at being slammed against things by Castiel.

But before Castiel could respond there conversation was cut short by the sound of Dean's voice.

* * *

Dean was looking at Cas when his dad spoke and as such saw him glare at the wall, at Crowley. Did that freakin' demon have something to do with this? Suddenly Castiel disappeared, for a second Dean thought he had flown off somewhere, but then he saw the painting move as if something had been slammed against the wall. It seemed Crowley wasn't the only one who could become invisible then. He continued watching, but nothing else happened. Crowley and Cas must have taken it somewhere else, but where? Cas wouldn't go too far from them, from him, he was sure of that. Therefore he moved discretely to the window to see if he could see anything in the parking lot. He was just in time to see his beloved car move. No way in hell he was allowing a demon and angel to fight against that thank you very much. They could take it elsewhere. His baby was precious.

With that thought he quickly moved outside, and while he couldn't see them, he knew they were there. It was time for them all to talk about this, right now, and away from his car.

"What the hell is going on? Cas, Crowley? Show your freakin' shelves. Right now." He shouted into the empty space. He wasn't sure if they would do as he had commanded but suddenly there against his car appeared the demon with Castiel holding his collar and glaring at him.

"Well hello there Dean. So glad you could join us. Please call off your watch dog and tell him that protecting your precious brother is more important that the bloody colt." Crowley said not turning to look at the hunter and instead glaring at Castiel. He knew that with Dean here then Castiel would not do anything stupid. He would keep him calm-ish.

"That colt opens the gates of hell Crowley." Castiel growled at him. How could he have been so stupid as to let it out of his sight for a second? With that in hand the demons could continue on with their plan. The plan he knew that would end in Dean's death. And that was what he had come to stop.

"You what?" Dean screeched from where he was standing, though luckily he had moved far enough away from the door that those inside the room would not be able to hear him. Not over the 'discussion' that was happening inside.

"Oh please, they need a human to do it." Crowley replied to Castiel completely ignoring Dean and instead replying to the vengeful angel pinning him against the impala.

"And they'll get one. You know that as well as I. Azazel has been planning this for a long time." Castiel replied with a sigh letting go of Crowley and taking a step back. He had a point that protecting Sam was more important, but still… No, there was nothing they could do about it now, unless Crowley could get the colt back. But even if they couldn't hopefully Crowley's knowledge of the books, or the book in his pocket, would be able to help them stop what was to come.

"Wait, stop, what the freakin' hell are you guys talking about?" Dean interrupted as he watched Cas take a step back. The colt opened a hell gate? They needed to get there right now and stop that from happening. No doubt the demons were already there. Though, what did Crowley mean, they needed a human to open it?

"Get with the program squirrel.-" Crowley muttered with a sigh and a roll of his eyes. He was so done with this conversation. In fact he was so done he didn't even think about the words coming out of his mouth until Dean interrupted his explanation of what was happening.

"Wait Squirrel? Why are you calling me that?" Dean asked going instantly on alert and studiously not looking at Cas as he asked the demon the question. There was no way he could know what was happening between them, right? I mean Cas wouldn't… he wouldn't do or tell Crowley right?

"Oops. Feathers, you have a response to that?" Crowley turned to Castiel with a smirk on his face. In his mind it was time for that little secret to come out. Maybe it would push Dean into making a move on Castiel, and then the sexual tension at least would be gone. Which would be a good thing in his mind, of course he would have to find a new thing to annoy Castiel with, but he plenty of ideas about that.

"Cas? What's he talking about?" Dean asked in and even voice turning his eyes to the angel. What was going on here? Why was Crowley calling him Squirrel when that was the man Cas had been with before?

"You and he are… very similar people. You have many of the same traits. But that is not the issue right now." Castiel responded not looking at Dean and instead choosing to glare at Crowley for complicating the issue. He had just realised he liked Dean and now he knew the other man was going to question him because he believed he had a relationship with 'Squirrel', which he hadn't. Damn Crowley.

"So what is?" Dean asked pulling himself away from his personal issues, the ones which instantly made him wonder if Cas actually liked him or if he just wanted him cos he was like love of his life. This wasn't all about him, they had a hell gate to deal with. That was the most important thing right now.

"The colt the key to opening a hell gate darling. A rather large one at that. Said hell gate is surrounded by a devils trap. Only a human can open it. What do you think the forces of hell want with your brother?" Crowley replied straightening his suit and turning to Dean with the raise of an eyebrow, back to his old self now he was no longer pinned against anything by an angel.

"What about Sam?" Dean asked latching on to what was most important in that sentence in his mind.

"Azazel's children. They are meant to lead the armies of hell, open the gate and let the worst of the worst forth on the earth. Direct quote from hells propaganda." Crowley replied leaning causally back even if he knew Castiel was glaring at him, he knew he wouldn't do anything with Dean there with them.

"Right, well Sam would never do that." Dean replied with complete conviction. There was no way his brother would ever release hell on earth. That was as far from who Sam was as you could possibly get in his mind.

"No he wouldn't." Castiel agreed. He knew Sam would never do it, but there were those that would. Those that would kill all the others and do as Azazel asked for a price. Everyone had a price.

"So what, another one like him will?" Dean asked hearing the weariness in Cas' voice. He knew Sam wasn't the only one with special powers, they had already met others like him, would one of them release hell on earth? I mean Max and Webber were dead and Andy, well he couldn't see him doing it. So who else was there?

"They could." Castiel responded with caution. He could not tell Dean what he knew of the future. If he did it might make it happen, and he really didn't want that. He did not want Dean to go to hell, even if he knew that if he did he would be there to bring him back. Who knew how long it would take him to find him. It had been too long the last time.

"Then we gotta find them and stop them." Dean replied definitely. That was the only course of action he could see. Find all the 'children' that Azazel had out there and make sure they didn't do what the demons wanted, though he refused to think about how they would do that.

"It's not that easy Dean, they-" Castiel started to reply but he was cut off by the door to Dean and Sam' motel room opening. Crowley seeing it was ready to make himself invisible, but when he saw who emerged he decided to stick around. It was time that he and moose met in his mind.

"Dean what are you doing out here? I need you inside and –whoa, whose that?" Sam asked realising his brother wasn't alone and it wasn't just Cas that was with him.

"I'm Crowley moose, so glad that we can finally meet." Crowley replied with a smile for the taller Winchester.

"You're Crowley? I thought you would be taller." Sam responded completely unimpressed about having a demon in front of him. Dean had told him how Crowley was helping Cas, this guy was on their side.

"Oh come now, you know it's not the size that counts. It's what you do with it." Crowley replied with a wink. He did love sparing with the moose, he was so much fun.

"Right. Look Dean, Bobby and dad are ready to come to blows. I need you here." Sam said turning to his brother and dismissing the demon completely. Right now he needed to stop there family from falling apart.

"Yeah lest go in, sort this out." Dean agreed with a sigh. He had just learnt so much. And all of it he couldn't share with any of his family. Stopping this hell gate open was gonna be down to him. Was this what Cas meant went he said he was the one to save the world? That he would be the one to stop this evil thing from happening?

"I will come with you, while Crowley goes looking for the colt." Castiel interjected glaring at the demon, daring him to refuse his idea.

"You know there not going to have it somewhere nice and easy to find right?" Crowley responded, though when he turned his eyes to Castiel he saw that that sentence had not softened the glare. He really didn't have a choice did he?

"Fine, I'm going. Bloody uptight angels." He muttered as he disappeared. And it was a good thing he teleported away at that point because Castiel was just reaching for him, but all he found was thin air. He and Crowley would discuss this more later, right now he needed to help sort out the Winchester family and what everyone was going to do with this latest development in their life.


	92. Chapter 92

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank for loser by choice, firegirl956, IsabellaFaye11 and writinginthe907** **the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So this is set at the beginning of season 2, episode 10, 'Hunted'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

It was finally agreed between the four men and the angel that Bobby would return to his home and see what he could find out about the colt, see if he could work out what the demons wanted it for, if it was more than stopping them from killing Azazel. John would go after the colt, see if he could track it down or see if he could find Azazel and stop him. The only contention came when John asked his sons if they wanted to go with him and Sam had said yes and Dean had said no.

"Dean? Without the colt Cas is the only one who can kill Azazel." Sam argued to his brother who seemed adamant that they not go with their dad.

"Yeah well, if dad finds him he can call and we'll help. I think we need to carry on doing what we do. Saving people, hunting things…" Dean replied not shifting from his decision. He had an idea of what they were going to do next, but he wasn't gonna tell Sammy in front of his dad or Bobby. They would ask too many questions he couldn't answer, not yet.

"Dean's right. You boys need to keep doing what we do." John interrupted when Sam opened his mouth to argue some more. He might not like it, but his eldest son was right. They needed to save people while he cleared up the mess he had made.

"Fine. But if you need us…" Sam replied with a defeated sigh. There was no way he could fight both his brother and his dad. He had learnt that long ago.

"I know you are just a call, or a prayer, away." John responded with a small smile for the angel standing behind Dean. And seeing Castiel nodded his head in agreement. If John needed him he would be there.

* * *

Once the two older men had got on the road Dean started to pack up all his things, refusing to meet his brothers eyes as he moved quickly around the room. He knew Sammy had questions, he just wasn't sure he was ready to answer them right now.

"Dean. Where are we heading?" Sam finally asked once they were in the car and before his brother could turn the volume of his music up to full power. They needed to talk, and it wasn't like they had a case to get to.

"To the Roadhouse. See if Ellen has caught wind of any cases." Dean replied simply, not taking his eyes from the road as he moved his hand to turn up the music and stop any further discussion. Sam would learn soon enough what he was really doing, but he would prefer to explain it when he had a drink in his hand, and a chance he could escape if Sammy didn't take to kindly to what he had to say.

* * *

Dean, Sam and Castiel walked through the door surprising Ellen who was behind the bar.

"Boys, what are you doing here?" She asked coming round the bar to stare at them, though her most furious glare was held for Castiel. It seemed Jo had shared what he had told her about Crowley with her mother then.

"We need your help." Dean replied moving so that no one could overhear them. He had forgotten about how they had returned her daughter to her, all shook up from the hunt. He had also forgotten about how it was because of that hunt he had found out about Crowley. So much had happened since then, but it seemed Ellen didn't see it that way.

"And why should I help you?" Ellen asked crossing her arms and glaring once more at Castiel.

"Because if you don't the demons are gonna open the gates of hell." Dean sighed in reply. He didn't have time for this shit.

"Wait? What?" Sam screeched turning to his brother with wide eyes. How in the hell did Dean know that?

"It's true." Castiel replied with a nod and a serious look in his eyes. He would follow whatever Dean was planning here, even if he didn't think Ellen was too pleased with him.

"Well you would know. You're the one that's friends with one of them." Ellen spat at him crossing her arms even though she wanted nothing more than throw the damn angel from her bar.

"Crowley is not… an enemy. He is on our side." Castiel tried to explain, though he knew it would be pointless. No one would believe a demon was one of the good guys without seeing it for themselves. Even he wasn't completely sure Crowley was with him in this, so how could he convince others that that was the truth?

"He's telling the truth Ellen. Please, we need all the help we can get." Dean interjected, defending Cas even if he knew he had had the same initial reaction to working with Crowley. He wasn't so bad, really.

"He's right ma. We need to help them." Jo said from behind her mother, coming up to stand with the others. She had been shaken when she had returned from her last hunt, and she had decided that she was not going to go out again. But she had had a lot of time to think about it since then. To think about what Castiel had said, about family, and about how she was important to the fight that was to come. She had come to the conclusion that she would do what she needed to do, to help save the world, she would.

"Joanna Beth you stay out of this." Ellen turned on her daughter. She did not want her involved in any of this, she wanted her far away from it all. Somewhere safe.

"Crowley saved my life for no other reason than he could. I think I deserve a say don't you?" Jo replied crossing her arms and returning her mother's glare. It was time she stood up for herself, time she made her mom realise that there were bigger things at stake here.

"What do you need?" Ellen finally conceded. She knew Jo would not back down, and what she said was the truth. Though she would not have a demon in her bar, so the Winchesters and their pet angel could get that idea right out of their minds.

"We need to see Ash." Dean said simply. He was the only one he could think that would be able to help them with this. At least he hoped he could, because if he couldn't Dean had no idea where to go.

"I'll go see if he's available. Jo look after the bar." Ellen replied still not completely friendly. But at least she was prepared to listen and to help.

Once the two women had left them Sam turned on his brother and grabbed his arm.

"The gates of hell Dean? When were you planning on telling me this? And how are they going to do it? How the hell do you even know?" Sam snapped out seriously pissed at his brother for not sharing this information with him, or anyone else for that matter. Surely there dad and Bobby needed to know about this.

"I'm telling you now, the colt is the key and how do you think?" Dean replied with a sigh. He had hoped to keep it from Sam, though how he thought he could do that he wasn't sure. But he had hoped that he wouldn't have to put this on his brother's shoulders, especially not what else he had learnt. About the people like him.

"Do you know where it is?" Sam asked with a frown turning from his brother to Cas and back again. Was that why Dean was here? To try and work out where they needed to go to stop the demons? But surely if that was the case he would have got Bobby and their dad involved. They would need everyone in on this one, right?

"No, but that doesn't matter." Dean responded simply grabbing one of the beers Jo had brought over for them even though they hadn't asked. Guess they looked in need, or at least he was sure he did.

"Yeah Dean it does. They could be opening it right now." Sam replied standing ready to charge off to stop the unthinkable from happening.

"No Sammy, they can't. They need a human to do it. I'm gonna make sure they don't get one." Dean responded taking a large swig of the beer. Here it comes. The bit of this conversation he really didn't want to have with his brother, not now, not ever. Luckily Sam's next question was forestalled by the arrival of Ash, flicking his hair over his shoulder, with Ellen following behind.

"So what can I do for you, Dean?" He asked grabbing one of the beers and drinking it.

"I need you to find some people for me." Dean replied closing his eyes briefly against what he was about to say. What he was about to reveal to his brother.

"Who?" Ash asked simply.

"Psychics, like Sam. As many as possible, I need a nationwide search." Dean replied resolutely not looking at his brother as he said the words. He just hoped to god Sam would understand.

"But I thought there was no way to track them all down. Not all of them had nursery fires." Ellen interrupted looking between Sam's shocked face and Deans determined one. It seemed the elder Winchester boy was keeping things from everyone it seemed.

"No, but some had to. Start there." Dean replied with a sigh.

With that Ash moved away to his room to start his search and Ellen moved off to the bar leaving the Winchesters in relative privacy, and Dean knew, now it was time to face the music that was his little brother.

"Not here Sammy, outside." He growled. Even though they were alone, he did not want to have this conversation with anyone watching.

* * *

"What's going on Dean? Why are you looking for people like me?" Sam asked as soon as the door closed behind them and he saw that the three of them were the only ones there.

"Because the demons want to use one of you to open up the Hell Gate." Dean replied in an even voice, hoping his brother would leave it there, though he knew Sam wouldn't. That wasn't what his brother did.

"And how are you going to stop it Dean?" Sam asked and when Dean didn't reply a horrible thought entered his head. "Are you going to kill them all? Are you going to kill me?" Sam asked in a voice barely above a whisper. As if hoping that by saying the words so quietly there was no way they could be true.

"What? No. I don't wanna kill anyone Sam. I just think we need to know who they could use. Maybe met them, get the measure of them. I mean look at Max and Webber, they were freakin' crazy. They would have done it without thought." Dean replied immediately. No he wouldn't go round killing people just because they could open the gates of hell. They were still people, still humans. And he did not kill humans.

"And they're both dead." Sam stated remembering again the fact that Dean had killed one of them. He had killed Webber, even if it was in protection of his family. He had still pulled that trigger.

"I know, but…" Dean replied in frustration. He didn't know what to say. In truth he wasn't even sure what his plan was.

"So this was his plan for us. Use us to open the gates of hell. I can't believe this." Sam said, no longer talking to Dean really, more trying to work through what he had just learnt. What Dean had told him, and what Azazel had said to him.

"Sammy, I know you wouldn't-" Dean stated to say. To tell Sam that he knew he wasn't evil. That he would never do that. Would never release that evil upon the earth. It wasn't in his brother to do that.

"It doesn't matter does it? Azazel obviously thought I would." Sam interrupted in a defeated tone. So this was the plan all along. This was his destiny. To destroy the world. Way to go Sam Winchester, your brother is the one who'll save it, but hey here's the catch, he's saving it from you.

"No he didn't, Sam." Castiel interrupted fiercely before Sam could rant even more in his mind making the younger Winchester turn to him with narrowed eyes.

"What do you know about all this Castiel? Because I get the feeling that it's a lot more than you tell us." He growled at the angel. He was fed up with half-truths and trickles of information. He wanted to know everything Castiel did, and he wanted to know it now.

"It is. Azazel was looking for children who would be strong enough. That is why he chose you. Because you are strong. But you still have the choice, and I know you will make the right one." Castiel replied evenly. He did not want to say too much, he needed to make sure he did not say too much, but he would also not let Sam believe that this was his destiny. Destiny could be changed, both Dean and Sam had shown him that. It seemed it was now his turn to show them.

"Strong enough for what Cas?" Sam asked taking a step towards the angel. He had said strong enough. What was Azazel's plan for him?

"To lead the armies of hell." Dean replied for the angel. He had heard what Crowley had said, and he felt Sam would take it better if it came from him. Castiel on the other hand breathed a sigh of relief. Because there was so much more to it than that, he had slipped up there without even noticing. He would have to watch his words carefully from now on.

"No… I… no…" Sam responded shaking his head. He wouldn't lead any army. That wasn't him. He was not evil, he would not be evil. He wouldn't do it, he couldn't surely… no.

"Sam-" Dean tried to say, reaching for his brother hoping to help him somehow with his touch.

"Dean, I just… I need some time." Sam replied pulling away from Dean and turning and walking away. He needed to get away from them, away from all he had learnt. Try to understand all they had told him, understand what his role would be. Understand who he was now after all he had learnt.

"Crap." Dean muttered as he watched his brother walk away, but he couldn't blame the kid. If it had been him he doubted he would have taken that so well. In fact he was pretty sure that if it had been the other way round he would have punched him by now.

"He will come back Dean. He is stronger than you know." Castiel replied moving to touch Dean's arm in a gesture of comfort.

"I hope so Cas, I hope so." Dean responded with a sigh turning to smile into the blue eyes of the angel. The angel he had almost kissed, the angel who might only like him because he reminded him of another man. Son of a bitch. When was his life gonna get easy again?


	93. Chapter 93

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank JinchuurikiGirl** **for the review. I would like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, again it is set in season 2, episode 10 'Hunted'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, nor do I own any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Dean was sitting at the bar drinking a beer as he tried to work out what to do next. What he really wanted to do was go after his brother, but Sammy had said he wanted some time, and well, Dean could understand that. Plus if there was anything wrong he was sure the angel at his side would know. At least he hoped he would. So his brother was fine. Now all he had to work out was what he was going to do about the others out there like him. He wouldn't kill them. No way. They were innocent people, they didn't choose to be the demons pawns, and he didn't kill innocent people. But that still begged the question of what he was going to do with them. I mean any one of them could be used, how would they know which one it was? Unless Cas knew, Sam was right about that. Cas did seem to know more than he was telling them about all of this.

"Cas who opens the gate?" Dean asked deciding to go with the idea of asking straight out in the hopes the angel would reply in the same way.

"I don't know Dean. I wish I did." Castiel responded. And he really didn't. He could remember the name of who it was that killed Sam and went on to let the demons out. Not that it mattered. Castiel knew if it was not that boy, it could easily be someone else.

"Then what do you know?" Dean asked turning to him with narrow eyes. He needed something to take his mind from all the crap going on right now, and interrogating Cas seemed a good a way as any.

"Many things." Castiel replied with a small smile, well aware of what Dean was doing. But he did not mind. If Dean needed to vent at him for all that was happening then Castiel would let him.

"Such as? Come on Cas, Sammy was right, so just tell me." Dean responded with an attempt to cajole the angel into revealing his secrets.

"I can't." Castiel replied with a sad smile. There was so much that he could never tell Dean. He did not want to put it upon his shoulders, not now, not ever.

"Why not?" Dean asked with a confused frown now. What reason could Cas possibly have for not telling him things that could be useful in this fight?

"Because I am trying to stop those things from happening. Dean, what I know, I don't want you to have to go through that. Please let me keep my secrets and try to save you." Castiel begged staring into Dean's green eyes with such sincerity that Dean knew that there was no way he could force the intel from him. But then the last words Cas had spoken replayed in his head making his frown.

"Try to save me Cas? Save me from what?" He asked quietly hoping that that at least Cas would answer.

At his question Castiel turned and looked down at the bar. He had done it again, not thought before he had spoken the words. But this time he would. Because his immediate reply to that question from Dean was 'yourself'. But he couldn't tell him that. Dean could not know that his worst enemy was his own person, his own willingness to sacrifice it all for Sam. His inability to be without his brother. No, he could not tell Dean any of that.

"What you should not have to endure." He replied instead. Going for a vague rather than specific response.

"Cas, come on. I can take it." Dean argued. I mean what sort of answer was that? 'What you should not have to endure'? I mean really?

"I know you can Dean, I would just prefer it if you did not have too." Castiel replied with a proper smile this time. He knew Dean was strong enough. He had seen it time and time again, seen just what he could take if he had to. But Castiel would prefer not to make him deal with all of that until he had to, if he had to.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" Dean asked with a shake of his head, though there was a small smile on his lips as he took another gulp of his beer. Sure he wanted to know what Cas did, but he also kinda liked how he was keeping the info from him because he didn't want him to be hurt. It felt nice to have someone protecting him for once.

"No." Castiel replied simply glad Dean had accepted that fact.

* * *

Sam returned to the bar having calmed down. He felt like crap for accusing his brother of wanting to kill him, or anyone for that matter. Dean wasn't a killer, he protected people, that was what he did. No doubt he had another idea in mind. Maybe he wanted to see if they could get them on their side before the demons got to them. Yeah that sounded good. Get all the people they could to fight on the side of humanity, and people with abilities like him could be useful. With that idea in mind he walked through the door and found his brother unsurprisingly at the bar, and equally unsurprising was the fact that Cas was sitting at his side.

"Hey." He said sitting down on Dean's other side making his brother turn quickly to look at him with relief evident in his eyes.

"Hey Sammy." Dean replied pushing the bottle of beer he had got for him towards his brother, even if it had gone a bit warm. Beer was beer right?

"So, sorry for… you know." Sam responded taking the bottle but not drinking from it. Instead he seemed to find the label of great interest.

"I know. We good?" Dean replied holding up his beer to get his brother to look at him again.

"We're good." Sam replied smiling in relief as he clicked his bottle against Dean's before they both took a swig.

"So I was thinking, maybe people like me could help us fight the demons. I mean having powers on our side would be a good thing right? And then we could make sure none of them opened the gate." Sam said turning to Dean, hoping to get his brother on board with this plan. It was the perfect solution in his mind.

"Yeah Sammy, good thinking." Dean replied not voicing the fact that there was no way for them to find everyone with powers. There was no way to find all of Azazel's children. They would just have to do the best they could.

Luckily Dean's thoughts were interrupted by Ash returning with a piece of paper in hand.

"Done, and done." Ash said joining them by the bar.

"That was fast." Sam replied with surprise. He had expected what Dean had asked for to take longer than it had.

"Well, apparently, that's my job. Make the monkey dance at the keyboard." Ash responded in his usual laconic tone.

"Just tell us what you got, Ash." Ellen said joining them for the conversation. She wanted to know what the Winchester boys plans were next, because despite how pissed she was at their angel, Jo was right. They all needed to work together in this.

"Four folks fit the profile nationwide. Born in '83, mother died in a nursery fire, the whole shebang." Ash replied simply shocking both Sam and Dean by the low number.

"Four? That's it?" Dean asked before his brother could say anything. There had to be more than four people out there with powers. The demons wouldn't have only four, surely.

"Sam Winchester from Lawrence, Kansas, Max Miller from Saginaw, Michigan, Andrew Gallagher from Guthrie, Oklahoma, and uh, another name. Scott Carey." Ash replied reading the names from his piece of paper before putting it down on the bar where Sam reached for it.

"You got an address?" Dean asked leaning over his brother's shoulder to read the piece of paper Ash had given them.

"Kind of. The Arbor Hill Cemetery in Lafayette, Indiana. Plot four-eighty-six." Ash replied knowing his information was not what the Winchesters were seeking, but it was all he had.

"So he's dead?" Sam asked looking up from the last name on the list. Did that mean he was the only one left alive? Was he the only one for the demons to go after? No, there had to more who hadn't had nurseries fires. That was all. In which case, he had no idea how they were going to track them down.

"Killed, about a month ago." Ash replied to Sam's question. The fact that three of the names on the list had had violent deaths had not escaped him.

"Killed how?" Dean asked trying to work out how this figured in to what they knew. Had the guy gone crazy too? Was that why he was dead?

"Stabbed. Parking lot. Fuzz don't have much, no suspects," Ash replied with a shrug. He couldn't tell them what he didn't know after all.

"All right. Thank you." Sam responded standing and folding up the piece of paper with the names on it to put in his pocket. Seeing Sam rise, Dean and Cas did as well. Looked like it was time to get on the road.

"Where are you going?" Ellen asked confused. The intel they had come for had amounted to nothing. All but Sam were dead, so what were they going to do now?

"Indiana." Dean replied with a charming smile before turning and walking out the door. They needed to know how this Scott died. It looked like they had found their case.


	94. Chapter 94

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank** **loser by choice and Firegirl956 (Guest)** **for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **This chapter is again set in season 2, episode 10, 'Hunted'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

The impala pulled into Lafayette, Indiana with its three passengers. It had been agreed that Sam would go and talk to Scott's dad in the hope of get info from him by using the excuse that he was a school friend of his son's. Therefore once they had dropped him off Dean drove to the Blue Rose motel. It was there he put a part of previous his plan into action by getting two rooms, one for him and one for Sam. He was fed up with his brother walking in on him and Cas, and he and the angel needed to talk, uninterrupted.

Castiel didn't question why Dean had got two rooms. He had never known him do it before, but he was sure that the man had his reasons. He therefore followed when Dean went into the double room he had got for himself.

* * *

Dean moved around the room, getting himself settled, trying to give himself time to work out what he wanted to say, or do. When the idea of separate rooms had come to him it had been with the intention of getting Cas alone so he could at least kiss the angel. But after what had been said when Crowley was there, about how Cas saw traits of Squirrel in him, and he wasn't so sure any more. But he also had no idea how to even think about trying to casually start that conversation. Ah what the hell, He wasn't good at chick-flick crap. As such he pulled a beer from his bag and opened it, drinking half straight off before turning to Cas who was sitting on the bed across the room from him.

"What's going on between us?" He asked simply, going straight to the point. It was his way.

"I do not understand what you mean." Castiel replied confused. He had thought he and Dean liked each other, in a romantic way. Of course no doubt Crowley's intervention had not helped. Typical.

"Do you like me?" Dean asked and then closed his eyes at how much that sounded like some desperate teenage girl. What the hell had happened to him that he resorted to this shit?

"Of course." Castiel replied instantly. He may have only realised the full extent of that like this morning, but it was still true.

"I mean sexually Cas." Dean replied making sure he and Cas were on the same page. That the angel wasn't thinking he meant as friends or some other crap like that.

"Yes Dean." Castiel responded with a small smile at his clarification. Of course Dean would say sexually over romantically. That was who he was, and Castiel would not have him any other way.

"Is it cos I remind you of Squirrel? What the hell kind of name is Squirrel anyway?" Dean asked knowing even as he said the second part of the sentence that he was trying to divert the conversation from chick-flick territory, even if he was the one to start it and the one who wanted the answers.

"A Crowley one, and no." Castiel replied simply. After all Dean was Squirrel, but he also wasn't. Castiel had never known this Dean, the Dean who hadn't yet been to hell, hadn't yet had the pain of losing one he loved. He refused to think about how he felt about the old Dean, he wasn't here. This Dean was, and this Dean he felt a lot more than friendship or brotherhood for. That he knew.

"So, you and me…" Dean started, but he had no idea how to finish that sentence. I mean Cas was across the room and this conversation… it felt surreal, very clinical. How was this supposed to develop into something more? What the hell was he doing?

Castiel waited from Dean to finish his sentence, but when he saw the man drink yet more of his beer he looked closely into Dean's eyes and saw alarm there, and he knew that Dean couldn't continue. Dean did not know what he wanted. After all the Dean he had known had never had a real relationship. The only one close to that idea was with Lisa and he had asked him to erase that from her mind. He did not know how to do this. Not that Castiel knew much more. But he knew that if he didn't move, do something, then Dean would run and he would refuse to bring this up ever again. It was time for Castiel to take the lead, to see where they would go from here. It was a step into the unknown for both of them, but it was an unknown Castiel wanted to learn.

With that in mind he stood and walked determinedly over to Dean, making sure he keep eye contact with the man. Once he was standing close, right in his personal space, he place his hand gently on Deans cheek, stroking his skin with his thumb, soothing him.

"I care for you Dean, in a way I have never cared for another before. I will always be here for you. I will always be at your side. I promise." Castiel said in a gentle tone as he stared into Dean's eyes, hoping he would accept his words. Hoping he would accept all that he was offering him. Completely this time, not the partial way he had done before. No this time he existed purely for the man in front of him.

"But, Squirrel-" Dean whispered not sure what to make of Cas' words. I mean he said he cared for him as he had never done before, but Crowley had said that Cas loved Squirrel, so what did that mean? Cas had to just be saying what he wanted to hear. Cos there was no way the angel could feel that way about him, right?

"Is gone. Yes you are similar, but you are not the same men. You are Dean, and it is you I have fallen for." Castiel interrupted before Dean could think to form any more words. He realised the double meaning to his words, that he had fallen for Dean. He had in every sense now. With that thought he closed the small distance between them and placed his lips gently on the man's in front of him, hoping Dean would accept that which he offered. That which he was giving to him.

* * *

Dean felt Cas' lips against his own and couldn't quite believe it was happening. He was kissing the angel. An angel was kissing him. Him, Dean Winchester. It was overwhelming in concept so he decided to ignore and just go with what was happening. Concentrate on the feelings their connected lips sent through him. They were like nothing he had ever felt before, and he had kissed a lot of people. But this was different. This wasn't prelude to sex kiss, wasn't all open mouths and a tangle of tongues, nor was it a kiss goodbye, this was soft and gentle and everything he had always run from. This was a kiss purely for the kiss's sake. Hell neither of them even opened their mouths, it was just there connected lips. But it still shook him more than any kiss he had ever shared in his life.

When Castiel pulled back, trying to gage Dean's reaction to his overture all he could see was a dazed look in Dean's green eyes.

"Cas." Dean whispered in awe, it was the only word he could say right then. The only thing he could think.

"Dean." Castiel replied in the same tone. He hadn't known. He had never truly understood, not even this morning when he realised he cared for dean in this way. He had never been able to understand the human's instant need to find that connection, to find the one. But he did now. He finally understood what everyone, the demons and the angels had been saying for so long. Dean was his one. The soul he would gladly give his life for, because he loved him. He had always loved him, and he would always love him.

But before either of them could say or do more Dean's phone rang. It seemed Sammy could still find a way to interrupt them, even without being in the room.


	95. Chapter 95

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank Twilight DeLucca, Shadow315, molly (Guest), writinginthe907, firegirl956, SkyHighFan and Animegirl1279 for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So, sorry for the long absence, I was at a Supernatural convention last weekend and as such haven't had time to do any writing (though I did get a Jensen, Jared, Mark and Richard hug so I'm very happy).**

 **Anywho I'm back now. This chapter is again set in season 2, episode 10 'Hunted'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean pulled up outside the house of Scott's dad with Cas in the front seat, causing Sam to do a double take before he climbed into the back.

"So get this-" Sam started to say, starting to tell Dean all he had found out.

"Shh Sammy, dinner first." Dean replied. It was time for food in his mind, and he really needed to get his head back in the game and away from the memory of Cas' lips on his. Which was a lot harder than he had thought it would be. It was also something he didn't want Sam to know about just yet. He wanted to keep that development in his and Cas' relationship a secret, for a little while at least.

"Fine. Got my laptop?" Sam asked turning round to see if it was in the car. At least if they were going for dinner he could find the doctor whose name was on the drugs he had found in Scott's bedroom.

"It's in the back." Dean responded pulling into an all-night diner. Time to hear what Sam had to say about the kid who was stabbed. Dean just hoped it had nothing to do with demons or hell gates or any of that shit, but he doubted he was gonna be that lucky.

"Right so about a year ago Scott started having these headaches and changed. Became really withdrawn and stuff. And on the wall of his closet behind his clothes are loads of pictures of yellow eyes." Sam explained as he started typing away trying to locate the address of Scott's doctor.

"So safe to say Azazel was talking to another of his children." Dean replied with a sigh. Of course he was, did he really think it would be anything else?

Castiel saw the resigned look on Dean's face and couldn't help himself. He reached across the space between him and Dean and squeezed his knee, just to show the man that he was there for him. Dean jumped at being touched so intimately in such a public place, but when he turned to Cas all he could do was smile reassuringly at the look of concern on his face. The angel was trying to help, show him he wasn't alone, and he couldn't ask for anything more.

"Yeah, he was also seeing a doctor in town. A psychiatrist to be exact." Sam responded finally looking up from the computer screen having completely missed the whole interaction between his brother and his angel. Turning the computer he showed Dean and Cas the webpage he had found, which include the address.

"Great so what next?" Dean replied slightly distracted by the arrival of food. Hmm, burger and fries, you just couldn't beat it.

"Well I reckon we should see if we can get Scott's records from the doctor." Sam responded putting away his laptop so he could grab his salad.

"Fine, we'll go in the morning, be US Marshals." Dean agreed around a mouthful of food, not the nicest sight in Sam's mind but one he was used to seeing.

"I don't think that's going to work Dean." Sam responded manfully not commenting on Dean's eating habits. His brother really needed to get some manors if he wanted to impress the angel at his side in Sam mind. Though looking at Cas he didn't seem to mind, he was staring at Dean with a small smile on his lips. Each to their own he guessed.

"Then what do you suggest Sammy?" Dean asked swallowing and taking a swig of the soda he had got himself to wash down the burger.

"Well I was thinking one of us could distract the doctor by making an appointment and the other one could get flown in by Cas to get what we need." Sam suggested, hoping Dean would agree. It was the only way he could think of to make it work.

"That seems a sensible plan." Castiel interjected into the conversation. It would be useful to know what Scott had told the doctor about the changes he had been through in the last year, and how they had affected the boy.

"Great so Sammy, you go get your head shrinked, Cas and I'll do some stealing." Dean agreed, already enjoying the idea of being able to rib his brother about visiting a shrink. Oh yeah, that would give him material for ages.

"Do you have any idea what you'll be looking for Dean? I mean, do you even know what a records we need?" Sam asked with his eyebrows raised at the idea of his brother in that role. I mean it really wasn't his area of expertise.

"I'm sure they're labelled. I ain't stupid. I can read names." Dean argued already seeing where Sammy was taking this and there was no way he was the one who was gonna go see the shrink. He didn't do talking about crap, that was Sammy's thing, not his.

"But what if there not? What if they are labelled some other way?" Sam argued back. Okay they probably wouldn't be, and maybe Dean would be fine, but Sam really thought the idea of his brother having to talk to someone about some of the stuff in his mind could well be a good thing.

"What are you suggesting? That I go see the doc? I mean seriously Sammy? Do I look like I need a shrink to you?" Dean asked with horror in his eyes at the idea of having to talk to this doctor guy for any length of time, let alone a whole season. That was like some sort of nightmare in his mind.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Sam smirked back at Dean. Cos really? Did he?

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Dean, I really think you need to do this, for the investigation." Castiel said turning his blue eyes onto the man he loved. They needed someone to distract the doctor, and as much as he would prefer to have Dean with him, he knew he could also do this. He could talk to the doctor, even if he didn't want to.

"Fine, but I've no clue what the hell I'll talk about." Dean replied with sigh knowing as soon as he looked into Cas' blue eyes that he was gonna cave. Of course he would do it for Cas, he would do anything for Cas at the moment.

"Oh I'm sure you can think of something." Sam muttered cutting eyes between his brother and the angel who were now sitting there just staring at each other. Oh yeah there was a whole wealth of things Dean could discuss in that relationship he was sure.

Dean pulled himself out of staring at Cas with great difficulty turning back to Sam who was patiently eating his food. Strange, normally Sam interrupted them. Oh well.

With that Dean turned the conversation to other things, none of which were of any real importance leaving Castiel to think over what had happened earlier, about the kiss he and Dean had shared. He hoped it had been enough for Dean to understand what he felt for him. It was after all nothing like the one he had given Meg that he had learnt from the pizza man, nor the kisses he had shared with April, before she killed him. But maybe later he would get another chance, and maybe then he and Dean could have a more passion filled kissing experience. He hoped so. There was so much he wanted to experience with Dean now he knew what these feelings truly were.


	96. Chapter 96

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Shadow315 and** **IsabellaFaye11 for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So again this is set in season 2, episode 10 'Hunted'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean pulled up outside the motel and threw Sam's room key at him. The younger Winchester thought nothing of this, until that was he was making his way to the room and he realised that Dean wasn't following him.

"You coming?" Sam asked turning to his brother and briefly wondering if Dean wanted to have some private time with Cas or something before he came into their room.

"Got my own room this time Sammy." Dean replied not looking his brother in the eyes in the hope that Sam wouldn't question his actions.

"Why?" Sam asked completely confused by this turn of events. I mean he and Dean always shared a room, always. Why would his brother change that now?

"Just thought you were big enough and ugly enough to look after yourself, but if you need me to come and read you a bedtime story…" Dean said with a smirk diverting his brother the only way he knew that would work.

"Whatever, jerk." Sam replied with a roll of his eyes as he turned to make his way to his room, though he did notice out of the corner of his eye that a certain angel was following Dean very closely as he made his way to his room. So that was the reason was it? About time, Sam was just glad his brother had had the forethought to get separate rooms. He did not want to be in there with them while they hooked up thank you very much.

"Bitch." Dean muttered with affection before making his way to his room. He had some business with Cas that Sam had interrupted to finish. And he couldn't wait.

* * *

Walking into the room Dean stopped just inside the door and turned to the angel who was on his heels. He hadn't realised he was quite as close as he was, not that Dean was complaining.

"Cas I… ah screw it." Dean muttered realising he didn't have any words. so instead of trying to think of anything funny or charming to say he grabbed Cas by the tie and pulled him closer while his other hand wrapped around the angels head and threaded its way into his hair.

This kiss was not sweet, nor was it gentle. This was raw passion and desire from both parties. Both fought for dominance, taking as much as they gave. Teeth clashed and lips and tongues tangled, and soon Dean found himself pressed against the door with Cas pushed against him kissing him with a ferocity he had never known before. But hell he liked it. It was different, kissing a guy rather than a girl, even if Cas was an angel and thus strictly junkless. His lips were still firm where Dean was used to his partners being soft, and there was no soft curves melting against his body. No what was pressed against him was solid, well defined muscle. But despite all the differences, it still turned him on like nothing else ever had. This was definitely something he knew he wouldn't be getting fed up with any time soon.

Castiel gave Dean everything he wanted to and more. This was how he had been imagining kissing the man when they were at dinner, heated and passionate. A way to show him how much he truly meant to him. He hadn't meant to back Dean against the door, but when he pressed him against it he revelled in the feel of his body pressed against Dean's. Revelled in being able to feel every inch of the body he knew so well, the body he had rebuilt so recently. Yes this was definitely singing to every part of him. He kissed Dean as he had Meg oh so long ago, but whereas the demon had let him take control, Dean did not. He fought him for it, with his tongue and with the press of his body. And Castiel let him. He didn't want to dominate Dean, he wanted to be his partner, his lover, he wanted to be whatever Dean wanted him as. As such he didn't stop Dean when he flipped them so Castiel was the one pressed against the wall. He was more than happy to give Dean that.

Dean finally pulled back for the searing kiss when he realised that he seriously needed to breathe, even if the angel he was kissing didn't. He also realised that they were moving extremely fast in one particular direction, and while it was the way he wanted to go, it was one he had never travelled before. Not with a guy at any rate. And he still wasn't sure about how the final act would pan out between him and Cas. This was a learning curve for him, he just hoped Cas would accept that. I mean it wasn't like this was Cas' first time with guy after all.

"Cas, we need to stop." He breathed as his heart rate started to return to something resembling normal.

"If that is what you wish Dean." Castiel replied letting his hands drop from where they had been resting against Deans hips. He was confused, Dean had seemed as if this was what he wanted and now he was saying he didn't? Was he wrong in thinking Dean's feelings for him where the same as he had for the man? Did Dean not care for him in the way he had thought he did, the way he hope he did?

"Yeah." Dean nodded feeling bereft at the loss of Cas' hands. But he just wasn't ready to have sex with Cas. He wanted more than a quickie with the guy, and he really wasn't sure how to go about that, but he knew that the first rule was you didn't rush shit.

"Very well." Castiel responded with a sigh, preparing to move away from Dean and give him the space he wanted. He would go back to their previous friendship if that was what his human wanted. Whatever Dean wanted he would do, no matter how much it hurt him.

Dean was watching Cas and he noticed him withdrawing and he wondered if maybe Cas just wanted sex from him, but then he realised how stupid that sounded. He was a friggin' angel, he doubted casual sex was something they partook in. It was then he realised how his words could have been taken wrongly and rushed to make sure Cas knew what he meant by wanting to stop. "No Cas, man, it's just… I've never done this before."

"I don't understand, done what?" Castiel asked tilting his head a Dean confused. Surely he had had some relationships before, even if he had never been in love. Surely this wasn't any newer to Dean than it was himself.

"Had sex with a guy Cas. This is kinda new to me." Dean explained running his hand through his hair in embarrassment. He prided himself on his sexual prowess, but here he was confessing he knew shit all to an angel who had already been in one relationship that he knew of with a guy. In this Cas was the expert, he was the novice.

"Oh. I understand. But we do not need to have sexual intercourse Dean. Not until you are ready." Castiel replied with a smile as he relaxed. It was not that Dean did not want to be with him, he just didn't want to move quickly. Castiel was fine with that, he too had never been with a man, not that he could tell Dean that. After all he knew that he was under the impression he had been in a relationship with Squirrel, damn Crowley for making it all so complicated.

"Thanks Cas." Dean responded with a smile of his own as he saw the genuineness of Cas' words in his eyes. It seemed Cas was willing to wait for him, thank god for that.

"Maybe you should get some sleep. I will watch over you." Castiel said after a minute of just smiling and staring at Dean. He liked that they could do that now, without interruption or any uncomfortableness. Yes he was definitely liking these developments in his and Dean's relationship.

"I prefer it if you slept with me." Dean replied waggling his eyebrows at Cas and smirking.

"I don't sleep Dean." Castiel responded in a playful tone and with a fake frown.

"But you can lie down next to me and pretend." Dean whispered as he leaned into Cas and pressed his lips once more to the angels, though this was a quicker kiss, and a lot less forceful, more a promise of what would come in the future.

"Of course." Castiel replied once Dean pulled back. He then happily followed the hunter into centre of the room and watched him as he prepared for bed.

When Dean was under the covers he made Cas take of his coat, tie and shoes and climb in next to him. Once he was at his side Dean turned to wrap himself round him, Cas' arms coming automatically up to hold him close. Dean liked sleeping in his angels arms, it made him feel safe in a way nothing else ever had. Due to this fact Dean found himself drifting off to sleep with a smile on his lips, and Castiel who was watching him smiled in return as he pulled Dean closer so he could press a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"Sleep well Dean. I have you." He whispered into the night realising as he said it just how true those words were. He had Dean, and he would not let go of him, not for anything.


	97. Chapter 97

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank** **firegirl956,** **rainystv, IsabellaFaye11, Animegirl1279 and OtakuDrag0n for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So this chapter again takes place during in season 2. Episode 10 'Hunted'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: don' town Supernatural nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Sam was at the door to his motel room when he sensed he wasn't alone. Turning quickly he grabbed the person who had been following him and slammed them against the wall, trying to decide if he needed to call out to his brother and Cas, or if he should find out who the hell this woman was and why she was there first. He choose the latter, figuring that if she hadn't attacked him yet, then she wasn't that big a threat.

"Who are you?" He demanded to the woman who was looking kind of sacred to be pinned against the wall by him.

"Please! You're in danger." Ava replied trying to stop the man who she had come to save from hurting her. What the hell was she doing? She shouldn't have come, she knew she shouldn't have come.

At her words Sam let her go and stepped back with a frown on his face. How did she know he was in danger, and how was he in danger? He really needed answers here, but outside his motel room was really not the place to integrate the woman in front of him.

"Okay, come in." He said moving to unlock the door. After all if he could always call to Cas if needs be and he would be there in seconds. Walking inside he found a twin room and threw his bag on the bed closest to the door before turning to the woman and opening his mouth to speak, but she got there first.

"Okay, look, I know how all this sounds, but I am not insane and I am not on drugs. Okay? I am normal, and this is way, way off the map for me." Ava said as soon as the man's attention was on her, trying to make him realise that she was deadly serious, in all senses of the word.

"All right, all right, just, just calm down. Okay? What's your name?" Sam asked in a placating voice, trying to ease the woman who had apparently come to save him. She could be connected to the guy who had died here, or know something about it. And that guy had been like him, so maybe she could help them in finding out what the hell happened.

"Ava." Ava replied taking a deep breath. She didn't want this guy thinking she was crazy before she told him the, well crazy bit.

"Ava?" Sam asked wanting her whole name. He wanted to know exactly who he was dealing with.

"Ava Wilson." Ava responded throwing back her shoulders. She could do this, she would do this, it was why she had come. She could not see another person die if she could stop it, even if she didn't understand any of what was going on.

"Ava, I'm Sam Winchester, all right? Now, what did you mean that I'm in danger?" Sam asked gently, hoping she could clarify what she was doing here.

With that Ava took a deep breath and told Sam all about her 'dreams' where she kept seeing people getting hurt, the last of which was Scott. She told him of how she had found the article in the paper of the man she had seen stabbed, and it was exactly as she had dreamed, but she had dreamed it before it had happened. She then went on and told Sam about how she had the last evening been woken by a dream of him getting blown up entering a house, how she had watched him die, and how she had come to warn him, to stop what she had seen from happening.

"How did you find me?" Sam asked, wondering what she had seen in her vision which would give away his location.

"Oh, uh, you had motel stationary, and I googled the motel, and it was real, and so I just thought that I should warn you." Ava replied wondering why this guy wasn't more freaked out with what she had to say, not that she wanted him to be freaked out, but he was like… really calm about the whole thing. It was weird. Most people would be running for the hills or calling her a weirdo by now, right?

"I don't believe this." Sam uttered as he realised what was happening. He couldn't believe that he had found someone else like him, here of all places.

"Oh, oh, of course you don't. You think I'm a total nutjob." Ava replied with a roll of her eyes and a wave of her hand. Of course he didn't believe her. What could she say or do to make this man realise he was in danger? She did not want to have to have another person die when she could prevent it.

"Wait, no, no, no, I mean, you must be one of us." Sam responded, trying to reassure Ava that he believed her. That she had seen him die, which meant he would have to make sure that didn't happen. He would need to get all the details he could from her, but first, he needed to find out all he could about the woman in front of him.

"Sorry, one of, one of who?" Ava asked completely confused by his sentence. She had no idea what was going on here, but it seemed it was even weirder than her having dreams of people's deaths. Go figure.

"One of the psychics. Like me. Look, Ava, I have visions too, all right? So we're connected." Sam tried to explain though looking at the disbelief on Ava's face he knew he hadn't convinced her.

"Okay, so, you're nuts. That's great." Ava laughed derisively, why was she here doing this? What the hell was wrong with her?

"Okay, okay, look. Did your mother happen to die in a house fire?" Sam asked hoping that somehow Ash had missed her in his search. It was possible right?

"No, my mother lives in Palm Beach!" Ava exclaimed thinking that maybe this guy was the crazy one. I mean what did her mother have to do with anything?

"So you don't fit the pattern either." Sam muttered with a frown, trying to work out what this all meant. "We need to go and talk to Dean and Cas, but… I don't think now would be so good." Sam continued when he saw the confusion on Ava's face.

"Who are Dean and Cas?" Ava asked completely confused by that sentence. I mean she had come here to save him, not anyone else.

"Dean's my brother and Cas… well its complicated. But I doubt Dean would be happy if we interrupted them right now, I have a feeling I've been doing that enough lately." Sam responded with a soft smile as he remembered how the angel had followed his brother into his room. Yeah there was no immediate danger here, it could wait until morning right? No need to disturb the couple in… whatever it was they were doing. And that whatever was not something Sam was going to think about thank you very much.

"What?" Ava asked completely confused. It seemed she had thrown herself into something she had no idea about, and it was something that was a lot weirder than she had known when she had come here to warn him.

"Right, so I should probably explain, my brother and I are hunters…" with that Sam went on to try and explain his life to the woman before him, tried to tell her what was going on and where their powers came from. Though he neglected to tell her Cas was an angel, he felt that was a secret they should probably try to keep, he was their secret weapon after all, and Azazel had made contact with other 'children' of his. Some things were best keep on a need to know basis. And even as he thought that he suddenly understood where both his dad and Castiel's lack of sharing came from. Wow, who knew he would ever agree with them and their secrets. That conversation with Ava really did show him the other side of it all.


	98. Chapter 98

**MUST READ: I had an issue with uploading the last chapter, so I hope you all managed to read it, if not, check you have read chapter 97.**

 **Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank firegirl956 for the nice review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, it is again set in season 2, episode 10 'Hunted'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean was sleeping peacefully in Cas' arms when he was woken by a knock on the door. There was only one person it could be and that was Sammy, he just hoped he had brought coffee and breakfast. Hmm, he could do with some food.

"Hey Cas, can you get the door while I get dressed?" he asked turning to smile up at the blue-eyed angel who it seemed had been watching him.

"Of course Dean." Castiel replied before cautiously moving his head so he could give Dean a gentle kiss good morning. He wasn't sure if that was acceptable, but he had wanted to put his lips to the man he loved's for hours now.

"Cas, I need to scrub my teeth." Dean said pulling away from the kiss with a shy smile. He would prefer not to share morning breath with the angel, I mean did the guy even know what that was?

Castiel remembered his time as a human and understood what Dean meant. He had often woken in the morning with a bad taste in his mouth, no doubt Dean would like to remove it before they kissed. He could accept that, not that it mattered to him at all. It was Dean, he would never taste bad in Castiel's mind.

Castiel watched Dean cross the room to the bathroom, then he remembered he was supposed to be answering the door. Climbing out of the bed, still wearing only his pants and shirt, he proceeded to do just that.

"Hello Sam." he said opening the door, but what he found was not just Dean's brother, but a woman with him. Who was she?

"Hey, I've brought breakfast." Sam replied moving into the room with a smirk at Cas' lack of coat and tie. He didn't want to know, but he could guess. It was then he noticed Cas staring at Ava, he should probably do the introductions.

"This is Ava, Ava this is-"

"Are you Dean?" Ava asked interrupting Sam with a frown. He was not what she had expected from Sam's description of his brother, but he was male and in Dean's room, so by process of elimination, he had to be Dean.

"No, this is Cas." Sam jumped in to explain with a chuckle at the idea of Ava mistaking the angel for Dean. They were so different.

"Wow, so you're Cas?" Ava asked without thought. She had not expected that. Not at all.

"I am." Castiel replied still wondering who this Ava woman was and how she fitted in to the reason they were here.

"Is something wrong?" Sam asked when all Ava did was stand there staring at the angel. Maybe she could tell what he was or something, I mean who knew what their powers could do right?

"No, it's just... I thought Cas was woman, and he's… not." Ava replied lamely turning her eyes from the man wearing a crumpled shirt and pants. She didn't know why, but she had assumed Cas was short for Cassandra or something. Not that it mattered to her, but still, it was a shock on top of everything else she had learnt over the last few hours.

"You got a problem with that?" Came a growl from the other side of the room. Turning Ava saw a man who fitted Sam's description of his brother much better than Cas did. So this was Dean, and it seemed he was very protective of his boyfriend. No doubt in their line of work there were many who were not accepting of the relationship, of course he would go on the defensive.

"No, no problem, just surprised." Ava managed to stammer out under the glare from Dean's green eyes. He was kind of scary, and not someone she wanted to annoy. Of that she was sure. He had a dangerous quality about him, something that she hadn't felt with Sam. But this man, he would do anything to protect those he loved from hurt, or that she was sure.

"Why'd you bringing your nightly entertainment for breakfast Sammy?" Dean asked deciding to ignore the girl and turn to his brother. They were in the middle of a case, now was not the time to be having breakfast with your one night stand. Surely Sammy realised this, right?

"Excuse me. I'm engaged." Ava responded holding up her hand with the ring upon it, affronted at Dean's assumption.

"Congratulations. Sammy?" Dean responded giving Ava a snide smile before turning back to his brother and giving him a look that said he should really starting talking, now and fast.

"Ava's like me. She has premonitions-" Sam started to explain before Dean's eyes rounded on the girl once more, this time studying her a lot more closely.

"So you see things before they happen hu? So what brought you here?" Dean asked his tone changing from snide to interest without thought. He knew Sam's vision were connected to the others like him, and them being in danger, or causing it. So just what had this Ava seen?

"I had a vision of Sam dying-" Ava started to reply only to be interrupted by two voices speaking at once. She had no idea who to answer so she turned to Sam for guidance in that.

"What?" Dean snapped instantly alert while wondering if he could convince Cas to knock his brother out and take him away from here, take him somewhere safe, maybe to Bobby's?

"How?" Castiel asked at the same time, his eyes looked at the girl before them. He would not, no could not, let Sam die, and if this woman could help him make sure it didn't happen, then he wanted to know everything and now. Sure he had thought he had more time, but if Ava had seen something, then maybe the demons had upped their time line this time round.

"Hey it's okay. We know about so we can prevent it from happening." Sam responded giving his brother a beseeching look. He knew exactly what Dean was thinking, and there was no way he would walk away from the case they were working on. He needed to do this. Needed to know more about those like him, about what could happen to him.

"How did Sam die?" Castiel asked Ava ignoring Sam's words completely, his sole focus was on the girl who could be the key to saving Dean, and the world, from what was to come.

"He got blown up." Ava replied after looking at both Sam and Dean and finding they were both concentrating on the other guy. The guy who had a really intense stare. It was seriously unsettling.

"Ah, thank you." Castiel responded feeling the relief wash through him. This wasn't when Sam disappeared and got stabbed then, that was good, he had time still to save them all.

"Blown up how?" Dean asked turning back to Ava after giving Cas a puzzled look. He had seen how he relaxed at the girls words. What did that mean? Was Sam in some danger he didn't know about but Cas did? I mean surely being blown up was not cause for relief, right?

"He went to this house, I don't know why…" Ava responded. She was so out of her depth here, but she would not leave, nor would she back down. Not after all Sam had told her. She was involved wherever she liked it or not, and she wanted to help. She wasn't evil, she was a secretary from Peoria.

"Right so Sammy-" Dean started to say, started to work a plan so Sam wasn't involved in what they were going to do.

"No Dean. Don't even think it. I'm going, wherever you like it or not. Plus with Ava here, she can tell us if anything changes in the premonitions. We can stop them from happening like I did when I saw Max shoot you." Sam stated in a voice that however much he wished to, Dean knew he couldn't argue with, damn it.

"I can protect him Dean." Castiel interjected. They needed to get going so they could get the information they needed. And now he knew Sam wouldn't die he was much calmer.

At Cas' words Dean turned to stare at him. Turned to see the honesty in his eyes. Yeah Cas wouldn't let anything happen to his brother on his watch, he knew he could trust Cas. he could trust him with the most important thing in his world, his brother.

"Okay, fine. Then we should probably think about heading out." Dean responded with a nod at Cas before turning and grabbing the coffee Sam had brought. He had a feeling he was going to need the caffeine for his little talk with the shrink. Oh yeah, he was so not looking forward to this.

When everyone was ready to head out it was decided that Ava would wait for them in Sam's room. With that the two men and their angel walked to the impala to the impala. Not wanting to show Ava what Cas could do, they would all drive to the doctor's office. It was time to get the show on the road.


	99. Chapter 99

**Hello my dears. Sorry for my absence, I was finishing another one of my stories.**

 **So here is the next chapter, again it is set in season 2, episode 10 'Hunted'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, nor do I own any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Dean sat in the shrink's office feeling seriously uncomfortable, but he knew he had to do this so that Cas and Sam would have time to get the files they needed. He just had no idea what the hell he was gonna say. He didn't do chick-flick moments after all.

"So Mr Walsh, you are new to town?" Dr Waxler asked him pulling his mind to the conversation he was going to have.

"That's right." Dean replied with his usual charming smile. He could do this, right?

"And what made you decided to seek out therapy?" The doctor asked when he said nothing more.

"I have no idea." Dean responded sunnily, though in retrospect that probably wasn't the best response to that. He would have to think of something.

"No?" Dr Waxler asked, confused about why this man was here if he didn't feel he needed his help. Though there was often those people who thought coming to him was weak in some way. Maybe Mr Walsh was one of them.

"Well no, I mean, I just started this new relationship." Dean corrected saying the one thing that was on his mind, namely a certain angel with blue eyes in whose arms he had woken that morning.

"Oh? And how is that going?" Dr Waxler asked with a smile at him, imagining that it was something to do with this relationship that had driven his client to seeking his help.

"Pretty damn good." Dean responded with smile. That was nothing more than the truth in his mind.

"Tell me about it." Dr Waxler said conversationally. Determined to find out why it was this man had come to him.

"Well his names Cas, and he's an angel." Dean responded with a chuckle at how he knew the doc would take his words, that Dean thought he was perfect, when in truth all he was saying was fact.

"How does that make you feel?" Dr Waxler asked making Dean shake his head. Shrinks really said that did they? Wow.

"Freakin' lucky." He replied simply smirking as he remembered the feel of Cas' lips on his, though at the back of his mind he also remembered that he wasn't Cas' first. That Squirrel had been there before him.

"Anything else?" Dr Waxler asked trying to find the crack he could use to get Mr Walsh talking.

"I don't know if I deserve him." Dean responded with a sigh as he thought about all he had heard of Squirrel and Cas, and all Cas had told him of his feelings for Dean himself. About how he felt more for him than anyone else, he certainly didn't deserve that kind of emotion, not from Cas.

"How so?"

With that question Dean found himself saying things about his feelings for Cas, and about how he believed Cas deserved someone so much better than him. In fact he found himself saying things he hadn't even realised he had been feeling. He found he had fears that Cas wouldn't stay, that he feared Cas wouldn't love him once he knew him better, feared that Cas would find someone better. It was a hell of a lot more than he had been aware that he felt, and he found that the fact that he and Cas hadn't actually defined what their relationship was weighing on him. It was something he hadn't even thought about until now. Hmm, maybe talking to a shrink wasn't all that bad, maybe they did help.

* * *

Sam and Castiel made short work of finding the files they needed while Dean was in with the doctor. Once they were done they decided it would be for the best if they returned to the motel to go over what they had found and they let Dean join them when his session was up. Sam still found himself smirking at the idea of his brother having to talk about his feelings for a case, it would do Dean good, though he doubted his brother would agree with that. But that didn't matter, what did was finding out what had been going on with Scott.

They arrived back in Dean and Castiel's room, deciding to go there rather than let Ava know just what Castiel was. It was still something they both wanted to keep secret for as long as they could.

* * *

Making their way to Sam's room they found the woman who had had a vision of his death waiting for them nervously.

"You're back." Ava said with such relief Sam couldn't help but smile at her. She reminded him of Andy, completely unaware of all that was going on, and pretty normal really. He liked that there was more out there like that. Showing him he wouldn't turn evil and become some sort of monster or leader of hell.

"Yeah, we got it." Sam replied placing the file and tape recording down on the table so he could go through it.

"Where's Dean?" Ava asked when Castiel shut the door behind him.

"He'll be back soon. We got a cab." Sam replied before Castiel could say a word.

"Oh okay." Ava answered, feeling slightly relived that the other man wasn't with them. He scared her for some reason she couldn't work out. But he did, he just had that feel about him of being dangerous if needs be. She was just glad he was not her enemy.

"Right then." With that Sam, Castiel and Ava settled down to see what they could find out about Scott from his confidential medical files. It was time to see what he could do, and see if there was any signs which pointed to who had killed him and why.

* * *

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the motel and looked over at Sam's room to see his brother with Cas and Ava in the window. He was about to go and join them when suddenly the window shattered from a bullet.

Dean had hear no sound, but he knew that was because whoever was shooting at his brother was using a silencer on his gun. He looked back at the window and saw movement. He knew that as Cas was in there then he would keep the other two safe and heal any wounds, it was up to him to deal with whoever it was who thought they could shoot at Sam Winchester and not die for it.

It took him less than a minute to work out where the bullets were coming from, and as soon as he did he was moving, going to the hidden position. He would not let anyone threaten Sammy and get away with it.

Arriving on the roof Dean found a person he hadn't even considered holding the rifle, but that didn't stop him.

"Gordon." He growled before he kicked the man making him roll over so he could straddle him and punch him repeating in the face. There was no way he was going to let this go.

"You do that to my brother, I'll kill you." Dean grunted pulling Gordon up so he could see the truth of his words. There was no way Gordon would be leaving this town alive. Not now he had threaten Sammy, no one did that and lived.

"Dean, wait." Gordon said, thinking he could explain to the other man why he was doing what he had too, but before he could say any more Dean's fist was once more connecting to his face. He had to fight back, he had to have a chance to show Dean he wasn't a murder, but he was doing what needed to be done.

Grabbing his rifle Gordon swung it at Dean dislodging him from him before taking the butt and slamming it down on his head, causing Dean to lose consciousness. Looking down at the still man Gordon knew that with Dean having found him he would have to go to plan B and quickly. He had seen the monster at their side as he had done his re-con, the one Dean cared for. He needed to make sure he couldn't interrupt what needed to be done. With that in mind he grabbed the other man and pulled him away. If nothing else he would serve as the perfect bait to both the non-human things he spent time with. His brother and Cas. But Dean would be bait on his terms, not theirs.


	100. Chapter 100

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank** **IsabellaFaye11** **for the lovely review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here we are at chapter 100, kinda scary. Anyway this one again takes place in season 2, episode 10, 'Hunted'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Castiel had heard the bullet a second before it smashed its way into the room, and had as such put himself between its path and the two humans as he pulled them down so they were hidden from outside. He wanted to go and find who or whatever was firing at them, but he knew his first duty would be to protect Sam, that is what Dean would want. They could find the shooter later, but for now he needed to make sure that Sam and Ava were safe.

Once the bullets had stopped flying Castiel stood up, making himself a clear target for whoever it was that was trying to kill them. The bullets would do him no damage after all, and at least if they didn't shoot at him they would know they were clear. When no more projectiles came he turned to Sam with a nod and the younger Winchester stood turning to Ava who was beside him.

"You okay?" Sam asked her as she pulled herself up and looked at the window which was now just empty space.

"Am I okay?" Ava asked turning her eyes to Sam in disbelief, did he really just ask that?

"Yeah." Sam nodded with a smile. He guessed that she probably wasn't. After all being shot at wasn't a normal occurrence, well not normal for most people at any rate.

"We were being shot at Sam, no I'm not okay." Ava snapped while straightening her clothes. She had come here to save this man's life and it seemed it was hers which had now been put in jeopardy.

"Are you injured?" Castiel asked turning at her words. If she was hurt he would need to heal her before they did anything else.

"Well no-" Ava responded but before she could say anything more she realised that at her words the other two men were no longer paying any attention to her.

At Ava's confirmation Castiel turned to Sam with a look that said they needed to go and investigate who it was that had just tried to kill them. Dean would want to know when he returned. With a nod the two moved as one towards the door. Time to find out what the hell was going on here.

"Wait, shouldn't we call the cops or something?" Ava asked scrambling after them. For all it was with them that she got shot, she didn't want to be left alone in this room.

"No." Sam and Castiel replied at the same time, turning to her. Though Sam did continue with a reassuring smile for the woman with them. "Trust me, they wouldn't do us much good. Look why don't you stay here?"

Castiel stopped and waited. He knew what the younger Winchester was doing. There was a chance that they would have to go to Dean, move on there investigation and it could be dangerous. Best to keep the girl out of it.

"I want to come." Ava replied determined to find out who had been shooting at them, at her.

"It would be best if you stayed here, look why don't you wait in Dean and Cas' room?" Sam suggested turning to Cas as if to ask for his key, which made Castiel just raise his eyebrow at him. He did not need a key, and as such Dean hadn't given him one.

"Okay." Ava replied completely missing the silent conversation between Sam and the angel.

With that Sam shook his head at Cas not having a key before he pulled out his locking picking kit and got to work. It was a matter of seconds before he had the door open and allowed Ava inside.

"Don't open this for anyone but us okay?" He said with what he hoped was a reassuring smile before he pulled the door closed.

"This way." Castiel said once the door was closed. He had worked out the trajectory and angle of the bullets while Sam took care of Ava. He knew where they were going now.

As they walked towards the roof Castiel had determined, they saw something that caused them both alarm. It was Dean's impala parked haphazardly. If Dean had been there while the shooter was firing on them, they both knew he would have gone to confront them. Would have done anything that he needed to do to stop the threat to those he loved.

Castiel instantly tried to reach out with his mind for Dean, but he found nothing. It was strange, he was so used to being able to sense Dean without thought, that to go back to getting nothing scared him. What had happened to him? No, he would be fine, he had to be fine. Castiel could not believe anything had happened to his Dean.

Sam turned to ask Cas if he knew if his brother was alright, but as he opened his mouth he saw the angel disappear. He could only presume that that answered what he was about to ask. Dean was not okay. With that thought Sam started running to the entrance to the roof top, wanting to get there as soon as possible so he could help Dean. He couldn't let anything happen to him.

Sam arrived on the rooftop, ready for whatever he was about to find. But instead of his brother lying dying on the floor as his mind had told him to expect, he found only Castiel standing there with his eyes closed and his head tilted upwards.

"Cas, where's Dean?" Sam asked his voice shaking as ideas flittered through his head.

"I don't know." Castiel replied in a monotone voice opening his eyes. He had used every one of his powers to try and locate him, but he had come up with nothing. Dean was hidden from him with a powerful warding, and that took a knowledge he knew few here on earth had at this time.

"Is he… dead?" Sam asked in a whisper not sure he could go through that again. Losing his brother once had crushed him, to lose him a second time. It was all too much, Sam just… he just couldn't do that again.

"No. if he was dead I would be able to sense him." Castiel replied turning to stare at the younger man with a look of sympathy on his face. For while he knew Sam hated the idea of Dean being dead, if that had been the case Castiel could have returned him easily enough from heaven. But this was something different, and he did not like it.

"So why can't you?" Sam asked pulling himself together, taking courage from the fact that Dean was at least out there somewhere alive.

"Whoever has him is warding him from me." Castiel replied turning once more to look out over the part of the town he could see from their current position, still trying to locate the man he loved, the man he had only just discovered his true feelings for. He had to find him, and he had to save him.

"But… who could do that?" Sam asked worried now. If they were up against someone who could ward Dean from Cas, then they would have to know Cas was an angel. That was not good.

"There are only four I can think of currently on earth, but I doubt any of them would have done this." Castiel responded still staring out, trying to find something, anything that would help them locate Dean.

"Who?" Sam asked wondering just who would have the power to hide something from an angel.

"Bobby, Crowley, Azazel, but this would be a counter-productive move for hell right now." Castiel responded thinking of how he had told Bobby the right sign to use to ward against angels. Crowley he knew all too well could do it, but he would have no reason to take Dean. And as for Azazel, as he said this would not fit into hells plans. They knew now Dean was the righteous man, therefore they needed him to make a deal and go to hell. Kidnapping him would not get them what they wanted in that respect. Which left only-

"And the fourth?" Sam asked when Castiel did not say anything about the last person on his list. He had to say he agreed with what he angel said, unless this was some twisted plan of hells to get him to do what they wanted. But he wouldn't do it. No way. He would fight them to the bitter end if they hurt Dean in any way.

At his words Castiel signed as he turned his mind to the last person who would be able to hide Dean from him. Gabriel. But he couldn't see his brother doing this, for a start he knew at present he was trying to stay as far away from the apocalypse and heaven as he could. Therefore to kidnap one of the major players, Michael's true vessel, would be stupid. And Gabriel had never been that.

"It is not him. He would never be this blunt, his style is more… it is not him." Castiel replied trying to find a way to describe Gabriel to Sam without giving away too much. He knew this wasn't his brother, he knew that if he had wanted to talk he would have approached Castiel directly, after all it wasn't like he had the power to harm the archangel.

"Then where the hell is he Cas?" Sam asked completely at a loss as to what to do now. How were they to find Dean if Cas couldn't sense him?

Before Castiel could reply though, Sam's phone starting ringing in his pocket, and pulling it out he saw his brother's name on the caller id.

"Dean?" He asked down the phone in hope that it really was his brother, that he was fine and just needed a hand escaping who or whatever had him.

"Yeah Sammy, it's me." Came Dean's voice making Sam breathe a sigh of relief and smile at Cas who was watching him closely.

"Where are you? What happened?" asked Sam, wanting to go and get his brother, to go and sort this all out once and for all.

"Got lost in this funky town, but I've found a clue to Scott's killer." Dean replied his voice not changing but the words making Sam stand up straighter as he kept his tone as light as his brothers.

"Okay, where?" He asked simply, needing an address so they could go and rescue Dean from this situation.

"5637 Monroe St. Why don't you and Cas meet me here?"

"Yeah. Sure." Sam said before hanging up and looking at Cas with a stricken look.

"What did that mean to you?" Castiel asked. Dean had sounded normal to him, but they knew he was in trouble, and he knew just as Sam did that he had just lied. That the address Dean had given was no doubt a trap for one or another of them, or for them both.

"He gave me a code word. Someone's got a gun on him." Sam replied moving towards the exit of the roof. They needed to work out a plan before they went to the address Dean had given him, because he knew even with an angel at his side things could go wrong without a plan. Especially if Cas couldn't get into the place Dean was being held. Then it would be all down to him, and from what Ava had told him, he knew how that would pan out.

"Code word?" Castiel asked following Sam. he had known the Winchesters to use them before, Poughkeepsie sprang to mind. But he didn't know of any that Dean had just said. Hmm, he would need to have a talk with Dean about them when he returned. He needed to know them too.

"Yeah. Funkytown. Dean chose it." Sam responded with a shrug at the word.

"Of course he did." Castiel smiled gently. That was so very like Dean. But at least now they had a chance to get him back, an address where he was being held, and if the person who had him was using a gun, then he was not a threat to Castiel. He could beat him and save the man he loved.


	101. Chapter 101

**Hello again my dears. I would like to thank** **Animegirl1279** **for the lovely review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, again season 2, episode 10 'Hunted'. The bits in italics are mental words, that will make sense I promise. I hope you like it, we are getting closer to the final showdown.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Dean sat tied to a chair, wondering what the hell was going on. Or more to the point, what Gordon was thinking he was gonna do with him. Cos Cas would be here soon, and then he would be in so much friggin' trouble. It was almost worth it to see what the angel would do to the guy who threatened him. he had told Sammy the address in that call Gordon had made him make, as well as give him a heads up that the person holding him was human and had guns. He expected them to be busting through the door any minute now. But might as well find out why the idiot would do this while he waited.

"So Gordy. I know me, Sam and Cas ain't exactly your favourite people, but don't you think this is a little extreme?" He asked with a smirk, cocky even while tied to a chair.

"What, you think this is revenge?" Gordon asked in disbelief. I mean even without his discovery of what Sam was, Dean spent his time with Cas. Whatever type of monster he was. But he was prepared. He had drawn every protection and warding symbol he could find in his extensive research.

"Well, we did leave you tied up in your own mess for days, which was awesome. Sorry, I shouldn't laugh." Dean responded playing up the light-hearted crap. Anything to give Cas enough time to get here and finish this son of a bitch, or untie him so he could do it. oh yeah he wanted to make Gordon pay so much right now.

"You are working with a monster Dean. I'm not a killer, I'm a hunter, and Cas and your brother are fair game." Gordon replied evenly. He was here to do his job, and for no other reason.

"You have no idea who you're messing with Gordy, I personally would seriously rethink this plan. Cos you ain't gonna come out of this well." Dean responded with a shake of his head at the stupidity of the man in front of him. Did he really think he could win against Cas? After the last time when the angel had him on his ass without effort?

"You're right about Cas, I have no idea what sort of evil he is but I'm sure my warding's will be enough to keep him at bay. Not that matters, he is not my main target. Not this time." Gordon replied waving his hand around and making Dean notice the symbols on the walls and ceiling for the first time. Son of a bitch. No wonder Cas hadn't arrived yet, he couldn't. But which was it that Gordon had found that kept angels out?

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked with a growl trying to disguise how he was now looking round the room and trying to analysis every symbol he could see.

"See, I was doing an exorcism down in Louisiana. Teenage girl, seemed routine, some low-level demon. But between all the jabbering and the head-spinning, the damn thing muttered something. About a coming war. And I don't think it meant to, it just kind of slipped out. But it was too late. Piqued my interest. And you can really make a demon talk, you got the right tools." Gordon said perfectly happy to share his story with Dean. He wanted him to understand why Sam had to die. He needed him to realise that what he was doing was for the best for humanity. And if he could kill Cas as well, then that would be a bonus in his mind.

"And what happened to the girl it was possessing?" Dean asked though he was pretty sure he knew the answer. A guy like Gordon would be willing to sacrifice a life to get the information he needed. He never saw the individual, only the bigger picture. The black and white fight between good and evil.

"She didn't make it." Gordon responded without even an ounce of remorse. Even when he had killed people threatening his family, Dean still felt guilty for what he had done. The memory of Webber washed through his mind at that. The memory of how he had felt after he had pulled that trigger. Gordon didn't have any of that. He was more a monster than Sam or Cas could or would ever be.

"Well, you're a son of a bitch." Dean stated simply. He was done with this dick. He deserved to die, to pay for what he had done, and if Dean got his way, he would watch while Cas did just that. Once he worked out which of these damn symbols was the one keeping Cas out that was.

At his words Gordon stood and smacked Dean around the face for his words. Not that Dean cared. At least he had got him to keep his attention on him, rather than what he was doing.

"That's my momma you're talking about." Gordon said before returning to his seat and continuing his tale of how he had discovered just what sort of evil Sam was. "Anyway. This demon tells me there are soldiers to fight in this coming war. Humans, fighting on hell's side. You believe that? I mean, they're psychics, so they're not exactly pure humans, but still. What kind of worthless scumbag have you got to be to turn against your own race? But you know the biggest kick in the ass? This demon said I knew one of them. Our very own Sammy Winchester."

"Oh, this is ... this is a whole new level of moronic, even for you." Dean chuckled refusing to let it show just how true he knew Gordon's words were, or at least what the demons thought would happen. He knew they wanted Sam, but he wasn't gonna let them have him, and neither was his brother. So it really was a moot point in his mind.

"Yeah? Come on, Dean. I know. About Sam's visions. I know everything." Gordon replied with a shake of his head at Dean's denial. He would have to face the truth at some point, it might as well be now when Gordon was prepared to make sure his brother never did those things. If Dean really thought about it, Gordon knew he would see he was doing him a favour saving him the pain of having to do this himself when Sam turned. He knew the pain of killing a sibling, he would do this for Dean, save him that at least.

"Really? Because a demon told you? Yeah, and it wasn't lying." Dean responded laughing now. He would not let Gordon see how close to the truth he really was. The only thing that Gordon had missed was the human factor. The individual in question. That there was a choice involved, and there was no way Sam would ever choose the side of hell.

"Hey, Dean. I'm not some reckless yahoo, okay? I did my homework. Made damn sure it was true. Look, you've got your Roadhouse connections, I got mine. It's how I found Sammy in the first place.  
About a month ago I found another one of these freaks here in town. He could deep-fry a person just by touching them." Gordon argued making Dean realised how true he had been when he had told Sam he had found a clue to Scott's killer. He was staring him in the face.

"Did he kill anyone?" Dean asked simply, because from where he was sitting, the only monster in this town was the one with the gun in front of him. He was the only one who deserved to die.

"Well, besides Mr. Tinkles the cat? No. But he was working up to it. They're all gonna be killers, Dean. We've got to take them all out. And that means Sammy too. And if I can take Cas as well, then all the better for the world." Gordon replied cocking his weapon as if he could sense them coming for them, getting himself prepared for the fight that was to come. The exhilaration he would feel at ridding the world of two more evil things. Oh yes, this was what he was born to do. This was his role in the grand scheme that is life. His destiny.

"You think they'll be stupid enough to walk through that front door?" Dean asked, though he knew that the gun wouldn't hurt Cas. It could hurt Sam though, and while Cas could heal him, he would prefer him not to have to. Plus he needed all the intel he could get from this crazy guy. Cos while Cas might not be able to find him, Dean hoped that the lines of communication would still be open. That he could still pray and tell Cas all that Gordon was sharing with him, thinking it safe. Oh how little he knew of what was about to descend upon his head.

"No, I don't. Especially since I'm sure you found a way to warn him. Ha. You really think I'm that stupid? No. they will scope the place first, see me covering the front door. So they are going to take the back. And then they will either find that Cas can't enter and Sam will come in alone, or they will both come in together, and when they do they'll hit the tripwire. Then… Boom." Gordon explained. Giving Dean just what he needed, though thinking about it he was reminded of Ava's premonition of Sam getting blown up. So this was it was it? Well he would have to change that. Find the symbol that was stopping Cas. Get the location to him so he could protect his brother.

"Neither Sam nor Cas are gonna fall for a friggin' tripwire." Dean replied looking round the room again and finally finding something that was completely alien to him. Something he had never seen before, something he hoped was the one symbol out of all here that was stopping Cas from coming.

"Maybe you're right. That's why I'll have a second one. Hey, look. I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to do this, I really do. But for what it's worth, it'll be quick." Gordon sympathised to Dean when he saw the glare. There was nothing either of them could do to change what was to come. Dean would accept that it was right, in time he was sure.

Turning away from the man, having done all he could to explain his reasons to him Gordon sat and looked out of the window, waiting for the arrival of the two monsters he hopped to kill that day.

It was the opening Dean had been looking for. He didn't dare speak out loud, not with Gordon still within hearing, he just hoped Cas could hear mental prayers as well as those spoken aloud. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and concentrated on conjuring Cas' face to his mind, hoping it would help his mental words get to the one they were destined for.

 _"Hey Cas, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm guessing if you haven't got your feathery ass down here to come and get me out its cos you can't. Gordon's the one who's got me. Remember him from the vamp thing? Anyway he's covered the walls and ceiling in symbols, most of them I recognize, but there's one on the door which I've never seen before. Don't know if the one stopping you or not but… just thought I'd let you know… He's also rigged the back room with wires and traps. If you and Sammy come in that way you'll get blown to hell… please be careful, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to either of you. I love you angel. Amen._ " He finished realising that at the end he had said more than he had intended. But he didn't care, as long as Cas got the message, that was all that mattered now. That they all lived to sort out his emotional word vomit when this was done.

* * *

Gordon turned to Dean, who had been far too quiet from what he remembered, to see him sitting there with his eyes closed. That he had not expected.

"What are you doing Dean?" he asked curious more than anything else.

"Praying." Dean replied with a smirk. He had done what he could, now he could only hope that the intel reached those that needed it.

"Do you really think anyone is listening?" Gordon asked in astonishment. Dean had not seemed a pious man to him. In fact he would have said the Dean he had met before did not believe in god.

"Oh they're listening alright, and when they get hold of you, you have no idea of how they will make you pay." Dean responded his smirk getting even bigger as he visualised once again Cas taking him apart piece by piece.

"Do you really think god cares Dean? Look at what he let happen to the world. Do you really think god with intervene for you?" Gordon replied with a shake of his head at the delusions the other man was suffering from. Was this his solution to what Sammy would become? Put his faith in god? It would not work if it was. They were alone, and they had to fight this themselves. Fighting evil was what they did.

"Who said anything about me praying to god you dick." Dean responded with a chuckle as he saw the condescending look on Gordon's face. He really didn't have a clue did he? Oh yeah, this was gonna work, they were gonna win, and Gordon was gonna get what was coming to him. And Dean, he couldn't wait.


	102. Chapter 102

**Hello again my lovelies. I would like to thank** **Firegirl956 (Guest) and Animegirl1279 for the wonderful reviews.**

 **So here it is. The confrontation between them all, the chapter I have been writing and rewriting in my head since the start of this episode. I hope you like it.**

 **As per the norm, this chapter is set in season 2, episode 10 'Hunted'.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor any lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Sam and Castiel returned to the room they had left Ava and Sam started planning as soon as they were through the door. He knew from Ava's visions that he had to be careful, but surely with Cas at his side he would be fine, right?

"I will not be able to enter while the warding is in place." Castiel said dispelling's that illusion from Sam.

Okay so it would be up to him. When he told Ava the address she said it was the one from her vision. So he knew that the back entrance would be booby trapped, he would just have to trip them before he entered. He could do that right? And then once inside he could remove the warding symbol that was stopping Cas and they could both take on whoever it was that held Dean.

"That could work." Castiel conceded with a nod.

"So what am I looking for?" Sam asked turning to the angel hoping he knew the symbol he would have to destroy.

"This." Castiel replied drawing it out for Sam to see. He just hoped it was within easy reach. He did not want to have to wait outside while Sam went in and took on whoever it was who had Dean. He wanted to be there to save the man he loved, and punish the one who thought they could take him.

"Right." Sam said taking the piece of paper and showing it to Ava in the hopes she had seen something like it in her visions, but she hadn't. In fact she was seriously confused about how there could be some symbol that made it so Cas couldn't enter, I mean who was he? But before she could ask her question to the black haired man she saw his eyes slide out of focus. What the hell? She poked Sam and gestured to his friend, hoping he could tell her what was going on, and you know, tell her what to do if he was having a stroke or something.

"Cas what is it?" Sam asked as soon as Ava made him aware of the change in the angel. He needed to know what was going on, did this have something to do with who held Dean?

"It's Dean. He's praying." Castiel replied a smile appearing on his face as he heard the last of Dean's mental words. It wasn't as clear as a spoken prayer, but he heard it all the same. His connection to Dean was so strong that if he let himself he could no doubt hear every thought the man had about him, not that he did. He respected Dean's privacy on that score.

"What's he saying?" Sam asked desperate for information. Anything to help his brother.

"He's told me all we need to know." Castiel replied simply turning his eyes back to Sam and smiling slightly. He knew who he was now facing, and he knew how to defeat him. Dean had done well to get him this information, and he would not let him down.

"Who is got him?" Sam asked wondering who it was from Cas' list.

"Gordon, the hunter who tried to kill Lenore's nest." Castiel replied serenely. He had told him not to mess with them, he had warned him. Now it was time for Gordon to find out he was an angel of his word.

"Okay then. Umm Ava, you had better go." Sam said turning to the woman with them. This could get messy and if Gordon was going after those like him, then Ava was in danger staying in town.

"I don't think I should leave." Ava replied, realising that this was when her vision would come true. She wanted to make sure Sam was safe, she didn't know him, but she had come here to save him and she was determined to do just that.

"I want you out of harm's way, Ava." Sam replied with a smile not wanting say that this could go wrong and Gordon could come for her next. He wanted her out of town before that man even knew she existed.

"What about you?" Ava asked determined.

"Harm's way doesn't really bother me. It's part of the job." Sam replied with a chuckle at the idea he run away from danger. He had been taught all his life to fight rather than run. He would do it now, especially when Dean's life was on the line.

"But you are walking right into my vision. I mean, this is how you die." Ava said trying to convince Sam of… something. She wasn't sure what, but she needed him to be safe. If she knew she had saved somebody from what she had seen, that would be good.

"Doesn't matter. It's my brother." Sam replied with complete serenity before he continued. "Plus I'm not alone, I'll have Cas with me."

At that Ava turned to the other man, the man who was a complete confusion to her. Who was stopped by warding to enter a place… and who for that matter heard prayers? I mean, there was no way Cas was god, right? And he was the only one people prayed too, right? But that didn't matter. She would do as Sam asked. She would prefer to stay and find out the result of this fight, whatever it was. But as long as Sam was safe, then she would go back to her life.

"Okay. Just, promise me you'll call. When you get Dean back, just to let me know that everything's all right." she conceded with a nod. She wanted to know the story turned out good in the end, even if she wasn't there to see it.

"I promise." Sam agreed taking her to the door and letting her out with a smile.

* * *

Once it closed between Ava he turned back to Cas.

"So what now?" He asked simply. They needed to go to Dean, and he needed to find the symbol Cas had drawn him, as well as taking in the fact that he could get his ass blown up. Just a normal day then, right?

"This." Castiel replied with a smile before he transported himself and Sam to the address Dean had given them. It was time to show Gordon just who he had angered.

Staring up at the house Castiel felt the warding fighting him. But he now knew how to counter-act that, thanks to Dean.

"I cannot enter." He muttered to Sam as he raised his hand to the door.

"Well then let's find another way in." Sam said slightly disorientated by the sudden change in location, but finding his feet enough that he could see Gordon standing by the door. Yeah that wasn't a good entrance for either of them.

But even as he thought that the door in front of him exploded in a million different pieces, making him turn to Cas with his mouth open at the angel who had done nothing but raise his hand.

"Now I can." Castiel said in an amble tone before setting forward to the opening he had made.

"Through the front it is then." Sam muttered following. He couldn't get his head round what he had just seen. But if Cas could now enter, then they would definitely win.

Castiel walked through the door only to be greeted with bullets pelting his body. Not that he cared. They couldn't hurt him. He saw Dean out of the corner of his eye, but he knew Sam would go for his brother. Castiel's sights were set on the man who had taken him. The man who had threatened those under his protection.

* * *

Gordon fired as soon as the door blew out. He had no idea what had caused it but he didn't care. He had silver bullets in his gun, he could kill any monster who walked through that door. But when Cas didn't stop when the shots hit but carried on he started to get worried. Wondering just who it was he had decided to take on. He had thought he had done his research, he had made it so Cas couldn't find Dean. But still he was here, and looking into the monsters eyes he saw nothing but a primal need to protect those he loved. Oh crap.

Castiel reached Gordon his coat covered with holes from his bullets. He knew he could have sent him flying long before now, but in the life he had lived since he had met Dean he had learnt many things, one was the joy of physical aggression against your enemy. Without a care he grabbed Gordon's gun in his left hand as he pulled his right back, and putting all his angel power behind it he punched Gordon in face. He watch as the man flew through the air and landed among his own tripwires. His own trap for Sam was now his cage. Not that he was moving, though Castiel knew he was not yet dead. He could deal with that later. Right now he needed to see Dean. He needed to make sure Dean was okay.

Turning Cas found Sam trying to untie his brother, moving to join them he gave Sam the gun he had confiscated from Gordon and took control of releasing the man he loved.

"Did he hurt you Dean?" he asked once Dean was free and standing before him. Though even as he said the words he raised his hand to Dean's cheek letting his grace follow into the other man and healing any hurt his body had sustained during his captivity.

"Na Cas, I'm awesome." Dean replied with a smile for his angel. He had watched as he stalk into the room like a well, like an avenging angel actually. He had looked so pissed when he had approached Gordon he was surprised the guy hadn't kaked his pants. If he had had Cas looking at him like that he probably would have. But when his angel had just drawn back his fist and punched him once, Dean had revealed in the sound of bone breaking under Cas' hand as he sent the dick flying. Oh yeah, that was what he was talking about. Don't mess with his Cas.

"Good." Castiel replied before moving his hand to the back of Dean's head so he could pull him towards him and then slamming their lips together in a fiery possessive and protective kiss. A kiss Dean found hard to keep up with, but he tried his best. It was a kiss that released all of Cas' worry and emotion over not being able to find Dean, a kiss that declared that this human was his and no one would ever harm him again.

"Dudes, really? Now?" Sam asked turning and seeing his brother smooching with his angel. I mean they were still in a building rigged to blow and Gordon was starting to stir from where Cas had hit him.

At Sam's words Castiel tempered his kiss, pulled back the raw feeling he had not expected upon seeing Dean was safe. It was a surge of love he was not used to feeling. Oh he had felt a faith echo of it when he had saved Dean times past, but this, it was something new.

Finally Dean pulled away from his angel whose coat he was clutching as if it was his only connection to reality, though he did it for no other reason than he really needed to breathe. Once he had enough air in his lungs to do so Dean decided to answer his brother, though it wasn't exactly coherent, or more it was a question of whether he was answering Sam or responded to the kiss he had just been given by the angel he loved.

"Oh yeah."

"Right. Well Gordon's coming round, so maybe we should leave?" Sam suggested. He had a plan to get this guy out of their hair without killing him, even if he knew that was no doubt what both Dean and Cas wished. He would not be an accomplice to them murdering him, no matter what he had done. He was no threat now, the law could deal with him.

"One moment." Castiel replied letting go of Dean and turning to the man who had taken him. The man whose eyes were starting to open. He needed to make sure he understood that his previous words were not an empty threat.

Gordon blinked awake with his head pounding and everything he saw was in double. Which was even worse than had he been seeing in single. Because what he saw was two Cas' coming towards him. Two Cas' with faces that said they wanted destroy him without thought. He tried to move backwards, shuffling away from the avenging being. But its words stopped him cold.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. Unless you wish to be blown to hell. I personally feel that would be a fitting ending, but I'm not sure Sam would agree." Castiel said moving so he was crouching down between Gordon's spread legs.

"I don't." Sam said even as he shifted the gun he still had in his hand and directed at Gordon's heart. He didn't want to kill the guy, but if he made a move Sam would pull the trigger.

"What are you?" Gordon whispered through the blood that was coming from his broken lip.

"I told you before. I am someone you do not want to mess with. But it seemed you did not take my warning to heart so let me give you another. Sam and Dean Winchester are under my protection." Castiel replied staring into Gordon's eyes without blinking, making he see just who he was messing with, even if he couldn't put a name to what he was.

"But you don't know. Sammy's going to fight for the forces of hell." Gordon tried to defend. He was in the right, he was doing what needed to be done to save the world. Why could no one else see this?

At that Castiel grabbed Gordons jaw holding it tight so he knew the power he was facing as he seared his words into the other man's mind with just the force of conviction he held in them.

"No. it is you who does not know. Sam Winchester is going to stand at his brother's side and save the world. That is his destiny, to be stand shoulder to shoulder with humanities saviour, and together they will defeat the forces of evil that threaten the earth. Do not try to stop them again, for next time I will not be so forgiving."

At that he moved his hand to wipe over Gordon, removing any injuries he had caused him and sending him into unconsciousness.

"What? That's it?" Dean asked when he saw that Cas had once more knocked Gordon out. Where was the retribution for what he had done? Where was the vengeance for shooting at Sammy?

"It is what Sam and I agreed Dean. Trust us." Castiel replied standing and smiling at Dean. The man he loved who was now back at his side. Oh he wanted nothing more than to destroy Gordon, but Sam would not let him, and he knew when Dean thought about it he too would prefer the man did not die because him.

"Come on." Sam said moving to the door. It was time for the police to arrive and arrest Gordon for all the illegal shit he had. It was the only way he could think to keep him from them all, and the only way that Cas would let him live. If he hadn't known it before, this experience had taught him one thing, the angel really did care for his brother for who he was, and not just what he was.

* * *

As he, Dean and Cas watched the arrest of Gordon Walker Sam remembered the words Cas had said to him. And a new aspect to his destiny he hadn't known before opened up before him. The idea that he and Dean together would save the world. That was a destiny he could live with, and it was a destiny he would fight to achieve. Let hell do what it wanted, he was Sam Winchester, and he would stand at his brother's side no matter what was to come. They were family, and that was the most important thing in the world, he got that now. Together, when the time came, they would win.

And as he was being taken away in the back of the police car Gordon remembered that before the door had been destroyed Cas had not been able to enter. He remembered the warding he had put there, he had thought about not including it, thinking it was nothing more than a hoax. Because from what he had read that warding was against some kind of demi-god. Some sort of trickster. Was that what Cas was? Was that who Dean was praying to? His pagan boyfriend? He needed to research this, and at least in prison he would have time to do just that.


	103. Chapter 103

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank rainystv, Animegirl1279 and SkyHighFan for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here we are, the last chapter from season 2, episode 10 'Hunted'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Dean drove down the road, with Sam in the passenger seat next to him and Cas sitting in the back, exactly where he could see him every time he looked in the rear-view mirror. They were all fine, had survived Gordon's attack on them. How the guy had confirmed his intel with his 'Roadhouse connections' Dean still wasn't sure, but he had put a call into Ellen to give her a heads-up. He hoped something came from it, but he didn't think much would. Hunters were a cagey lot, and anyone could have seen something. They would have to be more careful from now on, make sure it didn't happen again, though he knew with Cas on their side if anyone tried anything, they would not be happy with the outcome.

That shit was done in his mind, they had no other way of tracking down the Azazel's children, he was just gonna have to go on luck and hope that they found more of them, got them on side. But right now his mind was on other things. Mainly on what he had talked to the shrink about, on what was happening being him and Cas and what it could be. What the angel thought it was, and what he wanted them to be. Was this a relationship or something else? Was Cas gonna be with him all the time, them getting a separate room from Sammy as they investigated he sexuality? Or was it more a when Cas was a round they would jump on each other kind of deal? He really needed to know, not cos he wanted to be with anyone else, more because he wanted to know how much he could give Cas. Oh he loved the guy, that wasn't in question, but he refused to throw his all into this if it wasn't something more than a casual bit of fun. He still couldn't believe Cas would actually want to be with him, completely with him and no one else. I mean, him? Dean Winchester?

Cas said he loved him, felt more for him than anyone else he had ever known, but that was... frankly kinda scary, and Dean really wasn't sure how much faith he could put in that. But he knew the only way to find out was to talk to Cas, and he couldn't do that while driving down the road with Sammy in the car.

With that realisation he turned his mind from the angel in the back to his brother next to him who was pulling out his phone once more.

"You calling that Ava girl again? You sweet on her or something?" Dean asked cheekily determined to put his relationship with Cas out of his mind.

"She's engaged, Dean." Sam replied with his usual bitchface making Dean chuckle.

"So? What's the point in saving the world if you can't get a little nookie once in a while, huh?" He asked not that Sam was listening, he was making the call, again. "What?" Dean asked when Sam hung up. His brother was not happy about something.

"Just a feeling. How far is it to Peoria?" Sam asked turning to Dean, who with one look at his face knew that really wasn't the question he wanted to ask. It looked like they were going to Peoria then. With that he pulled the car onto the right road. Time to find out what had happened to Ava.

* * *

They pulled up outside Ava's house and entered, Dean picking the lock with ease. The three of them moved through the house, Sam calling out to see if anyone was there, though Castiel knew that there was not. In fact from the feel he got, they were not going to find anything good in this place. Not that he could stop the brothers. If he told them of his suspicions they would be even more likely to go forwards. So instead he stayed silent at their side as they moved through the house and into the bedroom where they discovered the body of a man, his chest ripped to shreds.

"Oh my god." Sam whispered at the sight. Nothing good could come from this. But the body on the bed was male, so where was Ava?

Dean moved around the room, avoiding the body to try and find any clues. What he found made his heart heavy. The window was coated in sulfur. Turning with it on his finger he looked at the other two others with him.

"Demons have been here, they have taken her." Castiel said, confirming the suspicions of brothers.

"Ava." Sam whispered at the same time as Dean muttered "crap" under his breath. This was not the good ending he had hoped for with this. Because if the demons had taken the girl, they could be coming for Sammy next.

The Winchesters insisted on investigating the scene even though Castiel knew they would find nothing. The forces of hell were not going to leave clues to where they were had taken one of Azazel's chosen children. He would have to find that out for himself, luckily he had a demon who he hoped would have information that would help him save the girl, and in doing so save Sam when the time came.

Exiting the house Castiel finally voiced the thoughts he had in his mind.

"I can go and look for her if you wish, I may not find her, but I can try."

"Would you Cas? That would be great." Sam responded instantly turning to him with hope in his eyes. Hope that Castiel wanted nothing more than to fulfil.

"Yeah, that's awesome Cas." Dean replied a second after and with a lot less enthusiasm than Sam. he knew he was being selfish, but he and Cas had just started something. He didn't want him going away now, not when he had wasn't sure what was going on between them. But he knew that the job always came first. He had to let Cas go.

"Very well. I will start now." Castiel answered staring into Dean's eyes as he felt a sorrow in his heart at leaving him. He wanted to say goodbye, tell him that he would be back, tell him to wait for him, that he loved him. But he did not know how, especially not with Sam standing there waiting for him to leave and find his friend. With a sigh he set himself ready to fly away but just as he was about to leave a hand grabbed his arm, stilling his motion.

"Cas wait. Can we talk… you know before you fly off." Dean asked the words tumbling out of his mouth, he needed to do this now or he never would. He needed to know where he stood with the angel, or he knew he would screw it up while Cas was gone. He didn't want to do that.

"Of course Dean." Castiel replied smiling at his words. Dean wanted a goodbye too, he couldn't believe the relief he felt in his heart at that realisation.

"Sammy, wait in the car would you." Dean said throwing the keys at his brother, though he didn't take his eyes or hand off the angel in front of him. He couldn't let him disappear, not yet.

"Umm, yeah sure Dean." Sam replied unsure of what was going on, but guessing Dean wanted a private farewell with his angelic boyfriend. He was going to have to remember that they were in a relationship now, he would have to give them some private time.

"What is it Dean?" Castiel asked once Sam had got into the car and was studiously not looking in their direction.

"What's going on between us Cas? Is this like… a relationship thing, or is a… we'll hook up whenever you're around casual thing?" Dean asked in a rush and then cringing at how the words sounded, god he was like a friggin' school girl with her first crush.

"I love you Dean, you are the only person I wish to be with. But if you want to 'hook up' with others when I am not there, then I will not stop you." Castiel responded in and even tone. He knew Dean enjoyed casual sex with many different partners, and he would not stop him from that.

"Right." Dean replied letting his hand drop away from Cas' arm as he realised that this obviously didn't mean the same to the angel as it did to him. Didn't mean as much. But better he knew now rather than later right? Before he got himself in too deep, though he wasn't sure he wasn't already there.

Castiel watched Dean and saw how deflated he became at his words. Maybe Dean did not want that, maybe Dean wanted what he did, for them to be true to each other. To be together, even when they were not physically.

"I would prefer if you didn't though." Castiel ventured to say, hoping his words were the right ones and he was reading the situation correctly. This was all so new to him after all.

"Yeah? Me too." Dean responded with a beaming smile as he turned back to his angel and moved in so he could kiss him softly, confirming the truth of his words. "So does this mean we're like boyfriend and… angelfriend?" Dean asked when he pulled back, wanting confirmation of their relationship in words.

"Of course I am your friend Dean." Castiel replied with a puzzled look at why Dean would question that, or what that had to do with the commitment they had just made to each other.

"Na, I mean, are we like a couple now?" Dean answered with a chuckle at Cas' lack of understanding at what he was saying. Seemed no one had ever called him their 'angelfriend' before.

"If you want us to be, yes." Castiel responded with a smile understanding now.

"Yeah I want us to be." Dean replied with a nod to confirm his words, a smile breaking out on his face that he had a feeling he wouldn't be getting rid of any time soon. But he didn't care, he and Cas were together, they were in a relationship. They were a couple, and he couldn't be happier. No matter what crap was going on around him, he now knew he had Cas.

"Then we are." Castiel agreed before pulling Dean to him and kissing him with passion and love. Wanting to show him all he meant to him, and give him something to remember him by while he was away. He had never wanted to leave Dean's side less than he did right then, but he knew he had too. He had come back for a reason, and it wasn't to get into a relationship with the man, though that was an added bonus. Right now though he needed to stop what was to happen, and to do that, he needed to leave Dean. But he would be back. There was no way he would ever be able to stay away from his man.

"I will come and see you when I can. Be careful Dean, and if you need me-" Castiel stated to say when they broke the kiss so Dean could breathe. Castiel was learning the length of time that was.

"I know, just pray." Dean finished for him smiling at his angel. Feeling a warm glow at his concern and the knowledge that if needed, he would be at his side in a second.

"Goodbye Dean." Castiel whispered as he sealed his lips once more to Dean's before he flew away. It was time he had a talk with Crowley. See what he knew, and see if together they could find Ava and strop what was going to happen.

"Bye Cas." Dean whispered into the night air with his eyes still closed even if he knew the angel had left him. He hoped he could still hear his farewell.

Finally opening his eyes Dean turned back to the car and his brother, though the smile he had on his face when he and Cas had agreed to be a couple was not dimmed even with the angel leaving. Because Dean knew he would be back, he would be back for him.


	104. Chapter 104

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Awerry** **for the lovely review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

"So you and Cas, hu?" Sam asked as Dean climbed into the driver's seat and started his baby. Pulling it away from Ava's house.

"Yep." Dean replied his smile now splitting his face even though he tried to keep it in check. He couldn't cos Cas was his boyfriend, his partner, the one who held his heart, just as he had the angels.

"Is it serious or what?" Sam asked wondering just how this new development would change the dynamics of their family.

"We're a couple Sammy." Dean replied cutting his eyes to his brother to see how he would take the news that Dean was now in a relationship with the angel. He still couldn't believe he had been so lucky as to have Cas love him.

"Oh look at you, all loved up." Sam smirked when he saw the smile on his brother's face. Oh yeah, this was a good thing. He was so glad Dean had found someone who made him happy, who cared for him the way he deserved to be cared for. Someone who saw all the good he did in his brother.

"Shut it bitch." Dean muttered, though there was no anger in it. He was too busy smiling happily.

"Jerk." Sam replied with a same tone, doing what they always did to show that they loved each other.

With that Dean reached forwards and turned up the music. Singing along at the top of his voice as he hit the steering wheel slightly out of rhythm. Sam smiled and sang along with him as they moved through the night, going who knew where, but they were together, and they were happy. Dean had his angel who he knew would be back at his side soon. And Sam, well he had had the weight of destiny lifted from his shoulders. He wasn't going to lead any armies of hell, he was going to stand at his brother's side and fight them.

* * *

Castiel didn't go far when he flew away from Dean. He knew he couldn't track Crowley like he did the Winchesters, so finding a quiet place he pulled his phone out of his pocket. Time to locate the demon so they could have a little chat.

* * *

Crowley was sitting at a seedy bar drinking whiskey, wondering what he was going to do next when his phone rang. He knew who it was going to be, after all Castiel was the only one with the number.

"Hello feathers." he said unconsciously in friendly tone.

"Where are you?" Castiel asked without any preamble. He needed to talk to him, to try and find Ava as soon as possible.

"What, no small talk? How uncivilised of you." Crowley replied with a smirk knowing that by not answering the question he would irritate the angel. Which was not only the high light of his day but also served him right, it was his fault he was on this god awful pointless hunt for the colt after all.

"Crowley." Castiel growled. He did not have time for games, though he should have probably realised that Crowley was unlikely to give him anything else.

"Fine." Crowley conceded before he gave Castiel the address and hanging up.

Once he had put his phone away he gestured the bartender over. He had no idea what Castiel wanted with him now, but the least he could do was have some fun, his days had been rather tedious of late.

"Can I get your girlest drink, preferably one with an umbrella in it." he said smirking at the idea of Castiel drinking such a concoction. Served him bloody well right for being such a prissy ass.

"Sure." the bartender replied with a shrug. What did he care what people drank?

A few seconds later the door opened and Castiel strolled in, moving straight to the bar to sit beside Crowley.

"So feathers, what can I do for you today?" Crowley asked with a lift of his eyebrow now that Castiel was there, waiting for the inevitable recriminations about how he should be out looking for the colt or some bollocks like that. But when he looked closer he saw there was something different about the angel, he just couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"Have you ever heard the name Ava Wilson?" Castiel asked simply. That was why he was here, right then he didn't care about the search for the colt. If he could find Ava then maybe he would have a second angle he could use to save Sam when the time came.

"No, should I have?" Crowley asked turning away from Castiel as the bartender brought the angel the drink he had ordered for him. Because while what he said was true, he had never heard the name Ava Wilson, He did recognise it from the books and he knew what had happened to her.

But this was where his and the angels plans diverged somewhat, and he would not give up on what he was promised. He needed to own Dean's soul if he was to take back his rightful place as the king of hell, and to do that, he needed Sam Winchester to die. So telling Castiel where he would be able to find him later really would be counterproductive in his mind.

"She is one of Azazel's children and she was taken by demons. I thought they would take her to the same place that they took Sam, where he died. Do you know where that is?" Castiel asked turning to the demon beside him hoping he knew the answer to his question. He was the one with the knowledge of this time after all and this was the one thing he really needed to know. He had tried to find her using his usual way of doing these things, but just as he had with Dean, he could not sense the woman. It was obvious to him that the demons were hiding her from heaven as well as earth.

"Sorry feathers, I can't help you." Crowley replied making sure he still spoke the truth to the angel at his side. He couldn't help him, not and achieve what he wanted to. Though when he looked at Castiel's crestfallen face he felt a twinge of that nasty guilt thing again. But no, this was the way it had to be. He was the king of hell damn it. He did not help angels unless it would also help himself. No matter who that angel was. Just no.

"It was worth a try. How is your search for the colt going?" Castiel asked turning the conversation to the other thing they were still missing. He was still sure that somehow that was Crowley's fault. He couldn't tell why, it was just a feeling of general distrust he had in the demon beside him. But maybe he was wrong, and maybe Crowley had had some luck in discovering its location, though he doubted it.

"It's not." Crowley replied with a huff. That bloody thing, he was so fed up with 'searching' for it now. He wasn't going to find it any more than Castiel was going to find Ava, so why should he bloody bother?

"Well you can help me find Ava instead if you like." Castiel responded with smirk. He had heard the tone for Crowley's reply and he knew that the demon was irritated with his current assignment.

"You know she is going to be just as hard to find correct?" Crowley asked with a roll of his eyes. What was it with Castiel and his need to save this girl? It wasn't going to happen, he needed to accept that.

"I have to look, I promised Dean." Castiel replied taking a sip of his drink and then frowning down at the strange taste it left on his tongue. He had never had anything like this, and he wasn't completely sure he liked it.

"Oh you promised Squirrel, well then, let's go." Crowley responded sarcasm dripping from his lips.

"Behave Crowley." Castiel replied with a put upon sigh. Though even as he did so he could feel a small smile appear on his face at thought of Dean. At the words they had shared when he left that defined their relationship with each other, and at the remembered feel of his lips under his.

"Why?" Crowley smirked before turning to Castiel and taking note of the small smile. Well that was certainly new. What had he missed while he'd been 'searching'? Or drinking in various bars and making deals, same thing right?

"So how is it going with you too after the love declarations?" he asked batting his eye lids at the angel in an overly dramatic way. Not that he thought that the words Dean and Castiel had shared when the human was drunk would actually change anything. But he could live in hope, any kind of excitement to brighten his oh so dreary days.

"Very well thank you." Castiel replied his smile growing as he thought how well he and Dean were, and how much further they seemed to be from anything they had ever been before.

"What? You mean the staring is keeping you fulfilled?" Crowley asked with a chuckle. Though he knew full well that that had been the case for years before Dean had made his deal with death and left his angel all alone in there previous time line. The one they were both hoping to change.

"No, but the kissing is." Castiel responded with a smirk, enjoying the way Crowley choked on his drink at his words. Yes, that was very satisfying in his mind.

"Wait? What? Kissing? Way to go Castiel. I didn't know you had it in you feathers. I'm proud of you." Crowley replied slapping him on the back before gesturing to the bartender once more. The idea that squirrel and feathers had finally got together required some kind of celebration in his mind.

"Thank you, I think." Castiel muttered in response as the bartender came over and Crowley proceeded to order the most expensive champagne they had in the place. Which was pretty crap in truth, but it would do. Though Castiel had no idea why he was doing it. It wasn't like the alcohol would affect either of them, and they really should get going to find Ava. But when he tried to say as much Crowley cut him off, insisting he needed this fortifying drink before going on another pointless search. And Castiel strangely found himself giving in. After all he did not really have much of an idea where to even start looking for Ava, hopefully Crowley could find them a demon or two to interrogate. Yes that would be good.

And so it was with a rather surreal feeling that the angel and the demon toasted Castiel and Dean's new relationship, both finding a strange companionship in the happiness they both felt in this new development, a happiness which surprisingly had a similar foundation in the knowledge that Dean had got his angel. And while they drank their drinks they found a comradery in how different this time line now was from the one before. And in doing so they proceeded into a new phase in the weird friendship that had been developing over the years they had known each other.


	105. Chapter 105

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Awerry for the lovely review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So this chapter takes place at the beginning of season 2, episode 11 'Playthings'. I won't be writing out the whole of this episode because the hunt stuff doesn't change, I'll just write out the few scenes that do. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

It had been a week since Cas had left them, and while Dean had kept in contact with his angel through prayers which always led to phone calls, he hadn't seen him since then. Mainly because Cas was off with Crowley and as the demon didn't sleep, Cas never seemed to have the time to come to him. He was starting to miss his trenched coated angel. He missed not just the new sensation of kissing him, wanting to and being able to, but more he just missed having him around. Missed his reassuring presence. Missed having him just be there, with them.

He and Sam had asked Ellen to keep her eyes and ears open for any intel of where Ava might be having made up with the woman. Luckily she felt stopping the war that was coming was more important than holding a grudge against a certain angel having a demon as a friend. They were in a strange new world and she guessed any ally was better than none, though she wouldn't let go of the chance of saying I told you so if and when it came about. But so far she had come up with nothing.

So when she called Sam both he and Dean had hoped it would be with the intel they needed, though for two very different reasons. Sam because he wanted to save Ava as she had done for him, and Dean because it would give him a really good excuse to see Cas again. But instead of information Ellen was calling with a case. One they both jumped at doing. Anything to get them out of the pointless searching they had been doing. They needed to get back out there and do what they did.

* * *

When they pulled up outside the inn Dean had a massive smile on his face.

"Dude, this is sweet. I never get to work jobs like this." He said to his brother looking up at the mist covered old building. Oh yeah, this was gonna be awesome.

"Like what?" Sam asked turning to his brother glad to see a genuine smile on his face for the first time since Cas not being round had hit him. He knew his brother had been missing his boyfriend, and he could understand that. He just hoped Cas came back soon. He did not like Dean to be sad, nor did he want his brother to do anything stupid in the angel's absence. After all this was the first real relationship he had ever known his brother to be in.

"Old school haunted houses, you know? Fog, and secret passageways ... sissy British accents. Might even run into Fred and Daphne while we're inside." Dean said with glee on his face as he bounded up the steps to the door.

"You do realise you just said we were Thelma and Shaggy right?" Sam asked with a shake of his head at the childish excitement Dean had at this case.

"Well you've got the hair." Dean smirked at his brother.

But Sam wasn't listening enough to reply to that. He had found a hoodoo symbol on the urn outside the door. That really did change what they could be fighting here.

After a quick discussion about what Sam had found, opening their eyes to the possibility hoodoo they made their way inside to see what they could find.

"May I help you?" came the voice of the woman, Susan, when they entered.

"Hi, yeah, I'd like a room for a couple of nights." Dean said smiling at her as he looked around the quiet interior of the place.

"Well, um, congratulations, you could be some of our final guests." Susan replied with a friendly smile as he looked between Dean and Sam trying to work out why they were at an out of the way place like this. She could only come up with one idea in her mind.

"Well. Sounds vaguely ominous." Dean responded with a smile so that she wouldn't take offence at his words. But hopefully they could get some information from her about the strange accidents that had brought them here.

"No, I'm sorry, I mean we're closing at the end of the month. Well, let me guess. You guys are here antiquing?" she asked trying to find a polite way to ask if her assumption about these two men was correct.

Dean turned to Sam with a question in his eyes and Sam just shrugged why not. It was a cover, it would work while they were there.

"How'd you know?" Dean asked turning back to Susan with his most charming smile upon his face, trying to sell the lie.

"Oh, you just look the type. So, uh, king-sized bed?" Susan asked taking the plunge as she decided with the way they had just looked at each other these two were definitely 'close'.

"What? No, uh, no, we're, we're... two singles. We're just brothers." Sam stammered when he caught on to what she was saying. What the hell? Why did she think him and Dean-? Oh how gross would that be?

Dean on the other hand had been thinking shiftily. This was a nice place, the perfect get away from it all for a nice romantic weekend. And so what if he was working, he could ask Cas to join him. Surely the angel could take time out from looking for Ava to spend the night with him right? And it seemed that the owners of this place wouldn't say anything about it. So why the hell not?

"Actually I'll take the king. Sammy here can have a queen." Dean interrupted as Susan tried to apologise to them both for her apparently wrong assumption.

"What?" Sam asked confused why his brother would want a separate room while they were on a case.

"I was thinking of asking Cas to pop in. He's my boyfriend and not far away." Dean explained to Susan who was trying to pretend to not be listening to the conversation between her guests.

"Of course, we have plenty of rooms." Susan replied with a smile for Dean. So she had been right about him then, even if the man with him wasn't his partner.

"Any chance you can make my room a long way from his?" Sam asked with a roll of his eyes at his brother. He had no idea what Dean had planned, but he knew he did not want to be able to overhear it. That was for sure.

"Of course." Susan replied with a conspiratorial smile.

With that Dean left his brother to sort the rooms and see what he could find out for the case as he pulled his cell from his pocket. Time to make sure he could get his angel here, and get him to use the front door. After all the staff here now knew he would be coming, so he would have to stay the night and everything. Oh yeah, this was an awesome plan.

* * *

Castiel was getting more and more frustrated as the days went on. He and Crowley had been searching for Ava, as well as the colt, but had turned up nothing. They had interrogated demons, but they were not of a level needed to be able to tell them hells plans. He was fast coming to the conclusion that this was something of a lost cause, but he couldn't give up yet. He had given his word to Sam and Dean… oh Dean. He had never realised he could miss someone so much as he missed his green-eyed human. Missed being able to watch over him as he slept, miss holding him in his arms, missed the feel of his lips on his. It was strange, he had spent a lot of time from Dean in the other time line and it had never felt like this. It seemed with the realisation of his love for him came the desire to be at Dean's side at all times. And not just to make sure he was okay, but because he wanted to be with him.

Therefore when his cell rang he answered it straight away, hoping that nothing had happened to the one he loved or his family.

"Dean? What is it?" He asked in way of greeting.

"Hey Cas, how are you? I'm fine, thanks for asking." Dean replied with a chuckle at Cas' complete lack of social niceties.

"Yes, yes. What is the problem?" Castiel responded with a roll of his eyes, though he relaxed. If Dean was being like this then it was nothing major.

"I miss you. That's the problem." Dean answered lowing his voice so no one around him would be able to heart what he was saying, not that anyone was listening, but he would really prefer Sam didn't hear this conversation thank you very much.

"I miss you too Dean but-" Castiel started to reply, wanting nothing more than to fly to Dean right then and there.

"Stop right there, I have a plan. Me and Sammy got this case in an old hotel. I have got us a room for the night with a decent sized bed. All you have to do is turn up and walk through the door." Dean interrupted. He didn't want to hear Cas' excuses before he told him what he had done. He just hoped the angel would put aside what he was doing in favour of spending the night with him. Even if that night involved only kissing and cuddling. Oh crap, he was turning into a girl. He wanted to cuddle. What had Cas done to him?

"I like the sound of that Dean. What time would you like me to arrive?" Castiel asked after a beat. He could leave Crowley to search for a night, or let him have the night off and do whatever it was he did for fun. He wanted, no needed to see Dean. So he was going to see him, especially as the man had gone to the trouble of organising the time and space for them.

"I'll text you." Dean replied smiling widely at the thought that later he would see Cas again. He would see his angel again. He couldn't wait.

"Then I will see you later." Castiel responded with a smile of his own as they exchanged goodbyes and hung up.

"Did I hear correctly? Are you leaving me feathers? In favour of your boy toy?" Crowley asked from beside him though he was smirking at the sappy conversation he had heard. Who knew that Dean Winchester could be such a sap for his angel? Oh yes, that's right, he did.

"Just for the evening, I'm sure you can finding something to keep yourself entertained while I am gone." Castiel replied with a roll of his eyes, though the gentle smile was still on his lips. Tonight he and Dean would spend their first romantic night together as a couple and he couldn't wait.

"Oh I'm sure I can manage." Crowley responded his smirk growing as idea went through is mind.

Castiel looked at him and thought of asking what he would do, but then decided it would probably be better, and safer for everyone if he didn't know. As long as Crowley was on his side and helped him stop what was to come, he really didn't care what he did on the side. With that in mind he and Crowley went back to searching for leads they needed, though Castiel found his mind getting distracted by thought of the coming night. It couldn't come quick enough in his mind.


	106. Chapter 106

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank rainystv and loser by choice for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So this chapter takes place in season 2, episode 11 'Playthings'. Though I'm not going to mention any of the hunt and the drunken scene with Sam doesn't happen in this story, instead he does the investigating Dean does in the episode so he can have some time with Cas.**

 **So this is Cas and Dean having some alone time. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel walked up to the front of the inn. He could feel Dean inside and he wanted nothing more than to fly to him. But his partner had asked that he walk through the front door like a normal human. He had no idea why, but if that was what Dean wanted, then that was what he would do. with that he walked up the front steps, taking note of the no longer functioning hoodoo on the urn, wondering abstractly if Dean and Sam knew what they were hunting. Not that was his highest priority right then. No that was getting to Dean.

Making his way to the desk he looked around, wondering if there was anyone about to tell he was here. It was then a woman came out to him with a smile on her face.

"Hello, can I help you?" Susan asked of the newest arrival.

"I hope so, my… boyfriend has a room here and he asked me to join him. His name is Dean…" Castiel said trailing off as he realised he didn't know what last name his partner had given at the hotel.

"You must be Cas." Susan replied remembering the conversation from earlier. Looking at the man in front of her she had to say that Dean certainly had a good choice when it came to men.

"Yes." Castiel nodded glad he didn't have to have any sort of difficult conversation trying to find Dean.

With that Susan gave Castiel Dean's room number and the angel made his way up the stairs. She had offered to show him where it was but he declined, he did not need to be shown, he knew exactly were Dean was after all.

* * *

Dean stood in his room placing the floor waiting for Cas to arrive. He had been planning their night together all day, working out what he wanted to do, what he felt he was ready to do. And sure he may have only just texted him a few minutes ago that it was good to come having left Sammy to do the rest of the investigating while he had his romantic night. But it still seemed like an eternity, maybe he should have just got the angel to fly to him. He would have been here a lot quicker. Of course if he had done that it would have made it look like he had been stood up, and he had had so much fun saying the word boyfriend, telling a complete stranger that Cas was his. Yeah, well that didn't stop the frustrations he was feeling in the wait.

Getting to the far wall he was about to turn and start his path back across the room he heard a sound he knew well. It was the flutter of an angel. Turning quickly he found himself staring into the blues eyes that he loved. That he hadn't seen for far too long in his mind. Cas had come.

"I thought I told you to use the door?" Dean growled in way of greeting. He was so overwhelmed with emotions at seeing Cas again that he went to his default of not expressing them and instead picking up on what he saw as a problem.

"I did, but there was no one around in the corridor and I wanted to see you." Castiel replied wondering if maybe he should have just walked up the stairs rather than flown to the man he loved as soon as he could.

"Oh, okay." Dean responded just standing there staring at Cas. Now he was here, Dean wasn't sure what to do. I mean, he knew what he wanted to do, but would Cas be okay with him just grabbing him and kissing him?

Castiel watched Dean stand there staring at him, and as much as he loved looking into Dean's beautiful green eyes, that was not why he had come here that evening. But tilting his head he realised that Dean would not make the move towards him. He would have to do it instead. As such Castiel walked purposefully across the room and without breaking eye contact pulled Dean to him as he pressed his lips to his humans.

It was all Dean needed, that connection showing him that Cas wanted this as much as he did. With that he kissed Cas back with all the pent up passion and desire he had had all week, not to mention a shit load of relief that Cas was here, kissing him. That he still wanted him even when they had been apart.

"I missed you Dean." Castiel muttered when Dean pulled away having to pull air into his lungs before he passed out.

"I missed you too Cas." Dean replied with smirk before going back to kissing Cas, though this time he remembered his plan and started to put it into action by easing the angels coat off his shoulders. With that done Dean turned his hands to the tie around Cas' neck, pulling it away so that the angel was stood in front of him in only his shirt and trousers. He then turned him so he could back Cas towards the bed.

Castiel willingly let Dean remove his coat and tie, and when the man pushed him towards the bed he was more than happy to comply. He would let Dean take control of their time together, after all the man had already expressed a wish to take things slowly. So he was more than willing to do whatever it was Dean wished.

Once they reacted the bed Dean pulled back from the kiss so he could remove his long sleeved top so he was wearing on his tee and jeans. With a smirk he then turned back to his angel.

"Lie down Cas." he purred and once the angel had done as he requested he moved on to the bed as he was lying next to him. He then proceeded to unbutton the shirt he was wearing, revealing Cas' chest to his eyes and his hands.

Pushing the white material to the side Dean gently ran his fingers other the taunt muscles. This was so different from anything he had ever experienced, I mean he was used to women with all there fleshly bits, but even so, or maybe because it was so different, Dean found himself fascinated with the body next to him. Fascinated with exploring the smooth skin, unbroken by any scars or damage. He watched as his hands seemed to have a mind of their own, running over the skin of the angel, circling his nipples and finding pleasure in the fact he made them go hard. Once he had accustomed himself with the fact that it was a man's chest he was caressing, a man's chest he was finding so absorbing, he turned his eyes back to Cas' only to see them radiating love and another emotion that Dean would put money on was desire. Good. Moving so he was lying across Cas' chest, the pendant Sam had given him pressed into the angels skin, he returned his lips to Cas', kissing him once more, though this time more slowly. This kiss was more of a lovers crease, a soulful declaration to the being below him.

Castiel had felt emotions swam through him as he watched Dean watch his hands as they moved across his body. This was so different from his time with April, there was no need to get to the sexual act, because this wasn't about that. This was him and Dean together, about then both learning what that meant. And when Dean turned his eyes to him Castiel could not keep the love and affection he had for his man from his gaze, not that he would want to. He wanted Dean to know his love for him, know how much he meant to him. Know he would give him the world if he could. And when their lips met once more Castiel returned all the feelings Dean was putting into the kiss with equal devotion. Showing his man that he was not alone in the love they held for each other.

And when Dean pulled his lips from Castiel's only to place them upon his body and all thought was lost to the angel. All he could do was feel. Enjoy the ministrations Dean was giving his neck and chest. Take pleasure in the feel of his tongue and teeth upon him. All Castiel could do was wrap his fingers through Dean's hair as he closed his eyes and let himself go. Humming at the deliciousness of the feelings Dean was inflicting upon him.

Dean took great care when he moved from kissing Cas' lips to kissing the skin that was revealed to him. He took his time learning what the angel liked, learning where the pleasure points where on his chest. He used had his own experiences with women as his guide, and it was a guide that seemed to work very well indeed.

When Dean had finally finished his exploration he pulled away from Cas so he could smirk down at the angel as he blinked open his eyes. Though when Castiel saw that look he narrowed his eyes at his man.

"Your turn Dean." he growled in a voice which was even lower than normal. With that said he sat up and pulled Dean's tee over his head before turning him so he was the one lying on the bed and Castiel was the one looking down at him.

"If you insist Cas." Dean replied happily. He wasn't gonna say no if Cas wanted explore his chest, hell he was all for it.

Castiel stared down at the man below him, studying the body he had rebuilt when he pulled him out of heaven. He took note of the differences between the Dean now and the Dean he had known. There was no anti-possession tattoo on his skin, he wondered briefly when he would get it, but that was not his main thought. No that was how beautiful Dean was. Moving his hands to touch him he revelled in the feel of the muscles tensing beneath his touch. He had never touched Dean like this before, he hadn't known what he was missing. With that thought he lowered his head and proceeded to kiss, lick and suck just as Dean had done, using his actions as a guide. And as he did so Castiel wondered if there was a more beautiful sound in the world than the moans coming from the man below him.


	107. Chapter 107

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank OtakuDrag0n for the lovely review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. You are all awesome.**

 **So this is the last chapter that's based in season 2, episode 11 'Playthings'. Again it wouldn't have any of the hunt in it as that doesn't change. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.**

* * *

Dean woke the next morning to find himself wrapped in Cas' arms. But that wasn't the best bit in his mind. No that was the fact that they were both under the covers wearing only their boxers. He had insisted Cas take of his trousers and spend the night next to him, even if the angel didn't get hot in clothes, nor did he need to sleep. Still it made Dean feel as if he had spent the night with his boyfriend in a proper sense. Stretching against the body next to him he took great pleasure in the feel of skin against skin. Oh yes, this was definitely the best way to wake in the morning.

"Good morning Dean." Castiel said when he noticed Dean was a wake, even if he had yet to open his eyes. His breathing had changed and his actions moving against him had definitely been deliberate rather than sleep induced motion.

"Morning Cas." Dean replied opening his eyes to smile charmingly up at his angel before he swiftly moved so he could close his lips over Cas' and in the process got to press his chest against the angels soft, smooth skin.

That morning kiss was a long, slow thing, filled with love and the glorious decadence of waking with the one you love. There was no purpose to it other than enjoyment in the moment. It was perfect and it was special, and it was everything that both Dean and Castiel wanted. But it still had to come to an end. They had had there night together, reconnecting and exploring, furthering their physical relationship, but it was time to return to the world. To leave the bubble that was them and go back to what they needed to do.

It was with a wistful sigh that Castiel pulled back from Dean and spoke.

"I should probably go soon."

"Probably, soon. But not yet." Dean murmured in reply moving so he could kiss the corner of Cas' mouth making the angel smile at his actions.

"You have a case to work Dean. I doubt Sam would appreciate you leaving all the work to him." Castiel responded not that he made any move to get away from the man who was now half on top of him. In fact he moved his hands so he could stroke his fingers up Dean's back, enjoying the feel of the muscles under them.

"He'll be fine for a little bit. He's big boy, he can look after himself." Dean replied moving so he could kiss Cas' neck, sucking on what would for a human be the pulse point, not that Cas seemed to have one of those, but still, the angel seemed to like it.

Castiel hummed at the feel of Dean dragging his skin into his mouth, closing his eyes he decided that he could stay a little longer. Sam and Crowley would be fine for a few more minutes while he and Dean enjoyed their morning together.

It was half an hour, and a lot more kisses later that Dean had to agree that it was time to get up and get on with what they needed to do. He was in the middle of a hunt after all and he really couldn't leave it all up to Sammy.

Climbing out of the bed both Dean and Castiel pulled on their clothes before turning once more to each other with smiles upon their faces.

"I'll walk you out." Dean said breaking the silence that had descended where they just stared lovingly at each other. If his brother could see him now he would no doubt be ripping into him for the rest of his life, but Dean didn't really care. He was with Cas, and that was the only really important thing right then.

"Very well." Castiel replied nodding though not moving towards the door. He didn't want to leave Dean even if he knew he had to. If for no other reason to make sure Crowley hadn't done anything completely stupid in his absence, or completely evil. The latter was probably more likely in his mind.

"Come on then." Dean said after another half a minute of staring before he moved and grabbed Cas' hand, interlocking their fingers as the went out the door.

They made their way down the corridor and the stairs to the front hall like that. Holding hands and enjoying the contact. It wasn't until they were outside on the steps of the inn that Dean stopped making Cas turn to him.

"I'm gonna miss you Cas." He murmured in a low voice, not sure he really wanted the angel to hear, but knowing they were words he couldn't not say. He felt like he was missing a part of himself when Cas wasn't around.

"I'll miss you too. But I'll come again soon." Castiel replied moving so he could give Dean a sweet kiss goodbye as if to confirm his words. He would definitely see Dean again soon, he knew he couldn't not.

Then without any more words being said Castiel flew off to find Crowley. To see if he could expedite the search for Ava and the colt, not that he had much hope of finding either. In fact he was getting to the point where he knew he would have to give up, something that before the previous night he had not wanted to admit. But now having spent time with Dean he knew that his wish to be with that man would allow him to do so. To give up the fruitless search and instead return to his role of watching over his charges, though now that would also include spending time with the man he loved. Oh yes, that sounded like a very good plan to him.

Dean on the other hand stood on the steps for a while staring at the place Cas had been wishing the angel could have stayed, but knowing that other things came first. They both had a job to do, he needed to get back to his. With that he turned back to the inn and went inside to go and find his brother to see what he had learnt the previous night.

And if he and a smile on his face and stars in his eyes for the rest of the hunt, Sam didn't rib him about it too much, only saying with a raise of his eyebrow that "he didn't need to ask if he and a good night, it was written all over his face."

Which of course lead Dean to telling him to "shut up and get on with the case."

With that they went back to doing their jobs, and Dean turned his mind from thoughts of when he would see Cas again to trying to work out what was happening in the inn.


	108. Chapter 108

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank** **Andra B (Guest) and rainystv** **for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So this is set in season 2, episode 13 'Nightshifter'. It's kind of a recap of everything that happens at the beginning of that episode so everyone is one the same page for when I make changes.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, nor any of the lines I have used from the show.**

* * *

The Winchesters had finished their case at the inn, saving the little girl who lived there in the process, so that was a win. As was their way of life they moved on to the next strange thing they found to investigate, which happened to be a jewellery heist committed by a long time reliable member of staff. A case where the woman in question killed the guard who had once been her friend so she could steal all the diamonds in the place and then proceeded to kill herself. If that wasn't hinky, then neither of them knew what was. Therefore the drove to Milwaukee, Wisconsin and put on their FBI suits and started their investigation at the store the lady had worked for so long. Time to find out what they were hunting this time.

Dean stood talking to one of the female members of staff, trying to get information on what had happened, and if he also noticed the girl was hot, it was in abstract way. He was with Cas, not that that could stop his ingrained reaction which was to flirt with her.

"So what's it like, being an FBI guy?" the girl Frannie asked smiling becomingly up at the handsome man. Usually when she saw guys this cute in the store it was because they were here to buy something for their girlfriends, or an engagement ring.

"Well, it's dangerous. And the secrets we've gotta keep, oh. God, the secrets. But mostly it's, it's lonely." Dean replied moving from causal flirting to thinking about how he missed Cas. But he pretty much always thought about how much he missed Cas, even if it was only at the back of his mind. He wished he would give up the search for Ava and come back to him. Not that he would want Cas to not do want he needed to do just to spend time with him, he understood… it was just he wanted to be with him. Was there really anything wrong with that?

"I so know what you mean." Frannie replied nodding sagely while giving Dean a flirtatious look. If he was lonely, she was more than willing to keep him company.

"Yeah." Dean responded with his standard charming smile before he continued to ask questions about the case. "She killed herself?"

"Well, the cops said. She dropped the hair dryer in the bath and fried herself. They should know, right?" Frannie replied with a shrug not really caring much about what had happened to the woman who had robbed them. No she was far more interested in getting to know the FBI agent.

"Yeah. Well, thanks, Frannie, I think that's all I need." Dean responded straightening and thinking of returning to Sam to see what he had found out.

"Really? Because I've got more. You know, if you wanted to interview me sometime. In private?" Frannie suggested taking the plunge. If she didn't ask now she would never get the chance to see this gorgeous man again.

"Sorry, but I've got a boyfriend." Dean replied before turning and moving towards his brother, and therefore completely missing the look of astonishment on the girls face at his words.

Sam had talked to the manager but it seemed the police had taken any of the security footage before anyone had seen it. Without that they were still in the dark about what it was they were hunting. Therefore they thanked the guy for his time and he and Dean left. Time to find another source of information to help them with their case.

* * *

In Sam's research he had found that another similar case had happened at a bank a month ago, and that from that heist there was a witness. A guy named Ronald Resnick. He had been the night security guard, and had been beaten unconscious by whatever it was they were hunting. Therefore Sam and Dean made their way to the guys house, hoping he would have more to tell them than they had got at the jewellery store.

When they got there they found Ronald more than a little crazy in Sam's mind. He kept talking about Mandroids and how the guy who had committed the heist wasn't his friend, but a robot who had taken his form. But when they saw the security tapes Ronald had copied both Sam and Dean understood just what he was saying. Because the eyes of the man on screen flared, it was a shapeshifter. Oh crap. That was just what they needed to be hunting right then.

After leaving Ronald, Sam telling him that he was imaging things and that his friend was the one who had done the heist, as well as confiscating the security footage, the Winchesters made their way back to their motel. Time to see if they could find out where this shapeshifter was, where he would strike again and hopefully stop it before it killed anymore people.

It didn't take long for Dean to align the sewer system up with the street plans and find that there was one more bank on it that had yet to be hit, the City Bank of Milwaukee. It was no doubt the monsters next stop, time to gank this bitch. Therefore the next day Dean and Sam, dressed as security guard service technicians, gained entrance to that banks camera room. Time to find their freak and kill it in Dean's mind. Damn he hated shapeshifters.

* * *

Sam and Dean sat watching the monitors for a long time. In fact Dean kept finding himself drifting off, to thinking about when he would see Cas again. Thinking about how much he wanted the angel at his side, at how much he wanted to be able to kiss him again. But no, he couldn't think about that then. They were here to do a job, he needed to concentrate on the case.

"Maybe we jumped the gun on this, Dean. I mean, we don't even know it's here." Sam said into the silence.

"Mm-hmm." Dean replied having found himself distracted by one of the pretty female tellers bending over. He couldn't stop himself from zooming in on her ass. Hey he was only human, right?

"Dean, I'll tell Cas." Sam said in exasperation when he noticed what his brother was doing. He should have known that even if he was in a relationship with the angel, Dean wouldn't change that much.

"Hey I was just looking, nothing wrong with that." Dean responded gruffly, though he did zoom out and turn the camera back to searching for shapeshifter, looking to see whose eyes flared on the screen. A second later he found what they had been looking for, or at least he thought he did. "Wait a minute." He said as he zoomed in closer on the middle aged man on the screen, and saw, as he turned his head, that his eyes flared. "Hello, freak." He muttered with a smile. The hunt was on.

"Got him." Sam replied turning to head towards the door, time to find this guy and kill him.

"Sam!" Dean snapped in alarm gaining his brother attention.

"What?" Sam asked, but his question was answered when he turned to the screen Dean was looking at to see Ronald securing the doors with chains and padlocks, locking everyone inside.

"Hello Ronald." Dean muttered not sure what to make of what he was seeing. This was most definitely not part of the firggin' plan. What were they gonna do now?

And in the main room of the bank Ronald Resnick stood with an assault rifle in hand shooting it up at the ceiling to gain everyone's attention. Shouting as he did so "This is not a robbery! Everybody on the floor now!"


	109. Chapter 109

**Hello my darlings I would like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So this chapter again takes place in season 2, episode 12, 'Nightshifter'. Again its bit of a recap chapter before I really change anything. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Supernatural, nor any lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Sam and Dean walked down the corridor towards the main lobby where it seemed Ronald had taken people hostage, they so did not need this right now, they needed to go and find the bank manager who was actually a shifter before he changed again. But Dean felt it was their fault that Ronald was here, and if they could, he wanted to get everyone out of this alive.

"And you said we shouldn't bring guns." He said to his brother with a shake of his head. He did not like the idea of trying to talk Ronald down, but he would do it. If it was the only way to save the people in this bank he would do anything he could.

"I didn't know this was gonna happen, Dean." Sam argued back. How was he to know the guy they had talked to was going to go crazy and hold the bank hostage? I mean seriously? This was like a bad movie script or something.

"Just let me do the talking. I don't think he likes you very much." Dean replied before they moved into the main hall. Time to see if he could get Ronald to believe that they were on his side. That they needed to act fast. Oh crap, this was not gonna go well. Dean briefly considered calling Cas to him, but they weren't in serious trouble yet, and well, the arrival of another supernatural being might not be the best thing right now. So it was up to him to do the human thing and talk. Not his favourite actively, but he could do this. He would do this.

It took Dean a while, and the removal of the one weapon he had that would actually kill the shapeshifter, but he finally got Ronald to agree to let him go with him to hunt the thing, locking everyone else there in the vault. Including Sam.

"Come on, move, move! Move, move!" Ronald snapped driving the sacred people into the vault, with Sam being the last to join them, with his hands still in the air. "And you lock it up." He gestured to Dean with the rifle in his hands.

"It's okay, everyone. Just stay cool." Dean said as he closed the door giving Sam a shrug as if in apology that he was locking him up with everyone else. But what else could he do? I mean, Ronald had a gun on them, and if Sam got into trouble he could call Cas, they both knew he would come if either of the Winchesters needed him. He just hoped Sam got the memo he was trying to give him about that with his eyes.

Once the door was slammed shut and locked Sam signed in worry. He did not like Dean out there with a crazy guy with a gun. He just hoped Cas was paying attention to this and would come and get them out of the crap they had found themselves in before anyone got hurt, especially if that someone was Dean.

"Who is that man?" A girl, Sherry her name tag read, said with a breathless voice.

"He's my brother." Sam responded without thought. Still thinking of how he could get Cas' help.

"He is so brave." Sherry muttered in an infatuated voice making Sam roll his eyes as he replied.

"Yeah well, I doubt his boyfriend will see it that way." Time to nip that in the bud. If they did need Cas to get out of this, he didn't want the angel getting jealous of the girl of after all.

* * *

Dean and Ronald made their way to the office of the bank manager where they found the remains of the shapeshifters skin, in fact Ronald slipped up on it. It was then that Dean gave him a very brief education into the things that went bump in the night, or at the least the one they were hunting right now. Making sure he knew that only silver would kill the thing, and that it really wasn't a Mandroid with laser freakin' eyes. Really there was far too much shit science fiction out there for his liking. People would believe anything but the truth, or course that usually worked in a hunters favour, but right now, it really was detrimental to what he was trying to do. Namely stop the freak before he killed anyone else.

And unbeknown to those inside the police surrounded the building, with S.W.A.T on standby and sharp shooters lining the buildings opposite, ready to take the shot when they got one.

Of course this was soon realised by Dean as he and Ronald made their way across the main hall to the camera room to find out who the shapeshifter was now. He realised it by the power being cut off. Son of a bitch. That was all they needed, they had no way of finding the monster now. What the hell were they gonna do? It was at that point he heard something. Oh great, another thing to worry about.

With that he moved, Ronald with him. Time to see if they could find the shapeshifter. But what they found instead were more people. Awesome. Well if they could keep everyone in the same place, maybe they could work out who was the shapeshifter and who were just scared innocent people. With that plan formed he took the gun from the security guard as he and Ronald herded everyone to the vault. It was a good a place as any to make sure they didn't get up to any crap.

* * *

Sam was starting to get even more worried about Dean when he didn't return, he was tempted to pray to Cas and ask him to go and find out what was going on, but he didn't. He didn't want to be the cause of Ronald shooting Dean because his angel suddenly showed up at his side. He still had faith that his brother could get them out of this, somehow. Just as long as he was alright. Suddenly the door to the vault opened to reveal his brother with a gun in his hand. Thank god, Dean was alright.

"Oh my god, you saved us! You saved us!" Sherry said elated that the cute guy had overpowered the gunman, even if he did have a boyfriend according to his brother. She didn't care, they were going to be safe.

"Actually, I just found a few more. Come on, everybody, let's go. Let's go." Dean replied with an uncomfortable smile as he ushered the people he and Ronald had found into the vault.

"What are you doing?" Sherry asked in confusion, not that anyone took any notice of her. Dean was looking at Sam, hoping his brother would understand what pile of shit they were in now.

"Sam, look, uh, Ronald and I need to talk to you." Dean said to his brother, getting him out before he explained what had happened. Explained that the shapeshifter had changed again and that they now had no idea who it was because the cops had cut the power to the building.

Of course it was at that point Sam reminded of the small fact that he was wanted by the police, just in case his brother had forgotten that little fact.

"Yeah. I know Sam." Dean replied not really thinking beyond trying to find this freak and ganking it.

"So even if we do find this damn thing, how the hell are we gonna get out of here?" Sam asked crossing his arms and glaring at his brother. They needed a plan.

"We'll call Cas. I'm sure he could help us." Dean replied with a shrug. It was the only way he could think of that they would get out of this shit.

"Why not call him now?" Sam asked with a puzzled frown. Why hadn't Dean called him to help? Surely an angel would be able to tell them exactly who the shapeshifter was. It would solve pretty much all their problems.

"He's busy." Dean responded not really sure himself why he hadn't called the angel he loved. Except he had got Ronald to trust him, and he didn't want the guy getting any more involved in the supernatural than he already was. He didn't want to turn the guy into a hunter and destroy his life. He wanted him to be able to walk away from this and carry on as normal. Go back to what he had been before this crap had entered his life, though he guessed that was a stupid idea considering the guy had just held a bank up at gun point. But if they could get him out of this, maybe they could help him find a new life somewhere? One that didn't include the supernatural in anyway.

"Dean." Sam stated with a frustrated glare at his brother. What the hell was he thinking?

"I know, and I will, okay, just… not yet." Dean replied still thinking of getting Ronald out of this and keeping him away from the life they led. But right now he needed to think about what they were going to do next. With that he turned to his brother and spoke once more in his don't argue with me voice. "I'm gonna do a sweep of the whole place, see if we can find any stragglers. Once we get everyone together we've got to play a little game of find-the-freak, so... here." he said handing Sam a silver letter opener just like the one he had found in the office of the bank manager. It would do the job, and that was all they needed.

"Now stay here, make sure Ronald doesn't hurt anybody, okay? Help him manage the situation." He finished with before he moved off leaving his brother behind shouting after him. He didn't care what he was saying, they still had a job to do, and do it they would.


	110. Chapter 110

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, it again takes place in season 2, episode 12 'Nightshifter'. I hope you like it, this is where things will change from the episode as it was aired.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel was sitting with Crowley in a bar wondering what to do next. They had just tracked down the last lead either of them could think of to try and find Ava and the colt, and they had nothing. It was time to accept that he wasn't going to find the girl and go back to Sam and Dean. He was just about to suggest this to the demon at his side when he felt both Dean and Sam's longing for him. He was used to feelings Dean's, it was a constant reassurance to him that the man still loved him, but to feel Sam's, that was new, and no doubt meant nothing good. He waited for a few moments wondering if one of them would pray to him, any yet nothing came. But still, he couldn't just sit here and ignore it, what if they had been taken by something that was making it so they couldn't pray to him? What if they had been taken by another angel? With that thought he turned to Crowley in alarm.

"Go to John Winchester, keep him safe." He said in what he hoped was a control voiced, he did not want to rush to conclusions after all. But at least if Crowley was with John he could keep him safe while he went to Dean and Sam .

"Do I have to? He is so boring." Crowley replied with a sigh. He had been waiting for this, being told to return to the older Winchester, but that didn't stop him not wanting to.

"Do it now." Castiel snapped before he flew off. He did not have time to talk about this with Crowley, he needed to go to Dean.

And Crowley left alone in the bar raised his eye brows as he spoke. "And just what have the hardy boys got up to now?" He asked absently as he finished his drink before teleporting himself to John. He should probably make sure the man was alright, after all they had come all the way back in time to save his life. It was a good idea to keep him alive.

Castiel arrived in the bank with confusion. He had landed away from where he could feel Dean and Sam where, and he had also made himself invisible. Of course any angel or demon would be able to see him, which was why he had not arrived where the brothers were being held. Though concentrating on their souls he realised that they were in two different places. He thought for a second trying to decide which to go to, but he knew it really wasn't much of a choice. With that he moved off to find Dean.

* * *

Dean moved through the hallways, looking for stragglers when suddenly Castiel appeared at his side scary the shit out of him.

"Whoa, Cas dude. Some notice would be good." Dean said though he couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face at having the angel with him once more, if only he wasn't hunting a shifter he would have grabbed the guy and kissed him. But he was in the middle of a case, so probably best to leave that one until later.

"What is going on Dean?" Castiel asked without preamble. Even if he did smile back at Dean.

"Well we're locked in bank with a shapeshifter and the police have us surrounded cos some random guy decided to play John Connor. Long story short, Sam is down with him and the hostages and I'm looking for everyone else so we can find out which is the freak and gank them." Dean replied succinctly. Now Cas was here, he might as well get his help with this.

"Why did you not pray to me Dean?" Castiel asked as they moved off once more looking for people, even if he knew the corridor was clear. He was rather hurt that the man he loved had not turned to him when he was in trouble.

"The guy, Ronald, he isn't all that bad you know? Just a little frustrated with no one taking him seriously. I didn't want to drag him into this life." Dean replied with a gentle smile to his angel. He could hear the hurt in his voice, and he didn't want him to think he hadn't called him for any other reason.

"How would me being here or not change that?" Castiel asked tilting his head, trying to understand Deans reasoning, even if he knew that sometimes trying to understand Dean was very much a lost cause to him. He did such strange things on occasion.

"Well, you're an angel, Cas. So far he only thinks shifters exist. If he knows the rest? I doubt he'll leave it be." Dean responded with a shrug as he looked round a corner before moving on.

"And will he leave it be if he only knows about shifters?" Castiel asked walking beside his man.

"That was my hope, yeah." Dean replied with a chuckle as he realised just how stupid that sounded. Of course Ronald wasn't gonna let it go at shifters, he was the kind of guy who wanted to know all the secrets. Dean just really wished he wasn't. Ronald did not deserve to die young after all, and that was the fate that awaited every hunter. He was testament to that, even if his angel had brought him back.

"I can be with you and not let him see me if you would prefer." Castiel suggested understanding Deans wish to keep people from the life he lead. He knew Dean would never wish this on another, and he was more than happy to help his man in any way he could.

"Really? You okay with doing that?" Dean asked turning to him with a radiant smile. He couldn't believe how luckily he was to have Cas some times.

"I prefer it to not being at your side Dean." Castiel responded with a small rebuke at the hunter for not calling him straight away. A rebuke Dean accepted. Maybe his plan hadn't been the best one.

"Okay then. Don't suppose you can sense shifters can you?" Dean asked changing the subject while accepting Cas' words. And he knew he wouldn't do this again. Try to keep Cas from helping them just to keep a civilian in the dark. No next time he would pray to Cas and ask him to come invisible to help them.

"If I see one I can tell that that is what they are yes." Castiel replied simply. He could see peoples true form after all, be it monster, demon, angel or human. He could see them all, unless of course they have the power to clock themselves from him. But no shifter had that power, he knew that.

"Awesome. Okay then. Well let's just check this room, and if we get nothing, then we'll go back to the vault and we'll see what you can find." Dean responded with a smile. Having Cas with them was definitely gonna help when it came to finding the shifter it seemed. Just another reason to call the guy next time.

"There is no one in there Dean. In fact there is no one in this building apart from where Sam is." Castiel replied frowning as he searched the place. They were completely alone, apart from there.

"So the shifter is in the vault. Right then, let's go." Dean said with a smile on his face, thought his one was different. This was the one he got when he was hunting and close to killing the thing he needed to kill. Oh yeah, it was time to finish this shit.

* * *

They arrived at the vault, with Castiel becoming invisible, only to find that the guard was having what seemed to be a heart attack. Dean wondered if he should tell Cas to heal the guy, but then he heard a whisper in his ear from Cas telling him that the shapeshifter was the man holding the guard up. Right then.

"Ronald we need to get that man out of there." Dean said surprising both Sam and the other man. What was going on? But before he could question his brother Dean continued. "Sam help the guy out."

"Okay." He replied moving and taking the guard from the other guy with a smile, and when he offered his help he told him he was fine, but Dean spoke up.

"Yeah sure, you give my brother a hand." He said, hoping to get the shapeshifter away from everyone else in the vault. It was the only thing he could think of to do.

But when the man got past the door he took one look at Dean and smiled. Oh crap this was not going to go well, Dean manged to think before the guard was thrown at him, causing Sam to lose his footing.

"Son of a bitch." Dean muttered getting up and moving, going after the shapeshifter before he could change again, yelling at Sam and Ronald to get the guard out before he uttered in a quieter a tone "you with me Cas?"

"Always Dean." the angel replied appearing running beside him.

"You know where it's going?" Dean asked in hope that Cas could give him some direction here.

"I do not." Castiel replied with a sigh. His powers were limited, if only they were not.

"Well that's just peachy." Dean muttered before continuing in the direction he was heading, the direction which lead to the main lobby, where there was all those lovely big windows the snipers could see through. Oh yeah, this was a perfect day.

* * *

Sam had no idea where Dean was going, or how he knew who the shifter was, what he did know was he needed to get the guard out of here before he died. With that in his mind he grabbed the man and pulled him up dragging him to the doors.

* * *

Ronald on the other hand had seen what, what he could only assume was the shapeshifter, had done and as such he knew he couldn't let the side down. As such he had followed the man as he had ran, and Dean and Sam forgetting he was with them, also forgot to make sure he was safe before they both moved to do what they needed to do.

* * *

Therefore this was how they all ended up in the main lobby, with those big windows. Dean and Sam sensibly stayed down, but Ronald didn't. He didn't understand the danger he was in but when the laser light appeared on his back Sam called out to him to get down, though he knew it would too late. And it was. Without a sound a bullet flew through the window and straight into Ronald's heart.

"Cas, save him." was all Dean said when he saw the other man shot. He knew there was nothing else he could do, but if his angel could bring him back to life, surely he could do it for Ronald as well. None of this had been his fault after all, this was on Dean. Another death whivh was his fault, he should have protected him better. Told him they would take care of the Mandroid with his laser eyes. Anything to stop what he had just seen happen.

Castiel had known who Ronald was as soon as he had seen him. He was one of the witnesses, one of the ones meant for Dean. He would not let his man's death be on the one he loved's consciousness. As such even before Dean spoke he was flying to the man who had been shot, hoping there was still enough life left in him to bring him back. Therefore when Ronald fell he did not hit the floor as he should do. No instead he fell into Castiel's arms as he pushed his healing grace into the man hoping against hope that it wasn't too late. It was all he could do. For a moment, a slightly worrying moment, he thought it wouldn't be enough, but then he felt the man in his arms take a deep breath. He had done it, he and saved this man for Dean. Saved this death from his love's consciousness.

"Who are you?" Ronald asked looking up at him in awe as he lay on the floor with his head in Castiel's lap.

"I am Castiel, an angel of the lord. It is a pleasure to meet you Ronald Resnick." He replied simply. There was no hope of keeping the truth from the man now, not when he had pulled him from the verge of death.

"An angel?" Ronald asked wondering if he had truly heard right. Though he was pretty sure he should be dead right now except he wasn't. Which lead him to believe that this guy really was an angel. Though he really wasn't what he had expected, I mean where were his wings?

"Yes." Castiel responded simply taking note of where Dean and Sam were and making sure they were both okay. He would not let either of them get hurt.

"You saved me." Ronald said with awe in his voice as everything started to sink in.

"I did." Castiel nodded in agreement. He wasn't sure what to do now. He wanted to go to Dean, but he could feel that the man was working his way towards them. As long as he didn't take any risks Castiel would let him do that. He would not let Dean get shot, but neither would he be over-protective. He knew Dean was very capable of looking after himself.

"Why?" Ronald asked still wondering why an angel would save him. Though when he tried to sit up Castiel refused to let him. No need for him to make himself again the snipper's target.

"Because Dean asked me to." Castiel responded honestly. After all Dean was the reason he had saved this man. Dean was his reason for doing everything he did.

"You know Dean." Ronald said in wonder that the man he had been working with all evening knew an angel. Who would have thought that Dean had such… friends?

"I know him very well." Castiel replied with a small smile at just how well he knew Dean. He knew the feel of his lips and his chest, oh yes he knew Dean Winchester very well indeed.

"Hey Ronald." Dean interrupted as he finally made his way to join them.

"You know an angel." Ronald said, still prone on the floor.

"Yeah well it's a long story. Look we need to get that guy out of here, and then we need to hunt down the shifter." Dean said turning to Cas rather than the man he had just saved.

"I can do both of those things Dean." Castiel replied thinking he could either heal the man, or fly him to the nearest hospital before joining Dean on the hunt for the shifter, it would only take him a second to get the guard out of the building after all.

"Yeah well. Let's keep the angeli-ness to a minimum yeah?" Dean responded with a smile knowing exactly what Cas was thinking. He would like nothing more than let the angel heal the guy, but they already had one person who knew what Cas was, they really didn't need another right then.

"As you wish Dean." Castiel replied with a nod. Of course Dean was right. He did not want everyone to know he was here. And healing people was something only angels could do.

"Right." With that Dean moved to his brother so he could take the man outside. After all he was the one wanted by the police, it was better he was seen as the hostage taker rather than his brother after all.


	111. Chapter 111

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank Asucey Uchiha and rainystv for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, it is the last one that really takes place in season 2 episode 12 'Nightshifter'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

John Winchester was sitting in his motel room trying to find a lead, any lead on the colt which he had lost. He still could not believe he had done that, that he was foolish enough to take it out of its safe box and let the demons get their hands on the damn thing. It's just… well he had been more worried about his son getting hurt. No that wasn't truthful. He was more hoping yellow eyes would show his face so he could kill the bastard. But that didn't matter now, what did was finding it and getting it back.

But so far he was coming up short. He had looked everywhere he could, he had even trapped a couple demons, but they had known nothing. So now he sat in his motel room at a loss as what to do next. He decided it was time to take a break, as such he turned on the TV as he grabbed a beer, wondering what had been going on in the world since he had started this hunt. Of course what he saw made him spit out the beer he had in his mouth. Because he was watching a live broadcast of a hostage situation in Milwaukee, and the hostage-taker had just let someone out. But that wasn't what caused him to swear long and hard, no that was due to who the hostage-taker was. Because it was none other than his oldest son Dean. What the damn hell was going on? With that he quickly grabbed his phone. Time to call bobby and see just what mess his boy's had got themselves into now, and why Castiel had not got them out of it.

Crowley on the other hand settled onto the couch. He now knew exactly what was going on, so he entertained himself with watching John Winchester trying to keep his temper, it truly was amusing.

* * *

Dean returned to find that Castiel, Sam and Ronald and moved to a safe area of the bank, well away from the big god damn glass windows with the snippers watching though.

"So, any ideas where the shifter is?" Dean asked as he joined them, cursing the fact that he had just been caught on camera. After all he was kinda wanted by the police.

"No, but all the humans you had locked up have escaped. I suggest we round them up before they come to any harm." Castiel replied sensing where the group of hostages were now trying to find a way out.

"Right, that's just peachy." Dean muttered running a hand down his face as he tried to think. They needed to work fast, and get out of here ASAP before anyone outside got a hold of his record. He did not want this to be any more difficult than it already was.

"That way." Castiel said with a touch on his shoulder which caused him to turn and look at his angel. Looking into those blue eyes, so filled with love Dean calmed. Cas wouldn't let anything happen to them, to him. He would protect them all, he had proved that by saving Ronald's life.

"Right, that way." Sam responded when he realised that Cas and Dean were just staring at each other again. I mean, is now really the time for that? Come on, they were in the middle of a hunt here.

"Let's go." Dean replied pulling his eyes from Cas'. He could stare at him, and maybe even kiss him, later.

With that the four of them moved off, following Castiel's directions until they came across the group of scared hostages.

"Sorry guys, but its back to the vault with you." Dean said in a cheery tone. Of course all he got form the people were glares, but still. It was for their own good.

So they all made their way back there, with Cas making himself invisible, none of them wanted questions about the other man after all. Once all the hostages were back in the vault Sam was closing it up while Dean stood apart, hoping Cas would be able to tell him if one of those people were the shifter. But the angel was silent, which made him realise that they were just frighten humans. Those he wanted to protect. Just then the phone rang, and Dean grabbed it. He did not want Ronald, who was supposed to dead, to answer it.

"Yeah?" He said down the receiver as he watched Sam finish closing the vault and suddenly Cas appeared. Damn the sight of his angel really did make him feel better, it made him smile.

"This is Special Agent Victor Henriksen." Came the reply making Dean turn his attention back to the phone. Did the guy just say he was a special agent? The feds had got here faster than he thought they would, damn, they were running out of time.

"Yeah, listen, I'm not really in the negotiating mood right now, so-" Dean responded trying to think of a way they could search the building quickly.

"Good. Me neither. It's my job to bring you in. Alive's a bonus but not necessary." Agent Henriksen replied. He had his prey trapped, and he couldn't wait to get a hold of him. Dean Winchester was one sick bastard and he deserved everything he got. He needed to be removed from the earth, and he would have great pleasure in being the one to do it.

"Whoa. Kinda harsh for a Federal Agent, don't you think?" Dean joked. He did not have time for this, but he couldn't hang up, he needed to know what was happening outside, needed to know how long they would have to find the damn shifter and fix this pile of crap.

"Well, you're not the typical suspect, are you, Dean? I want you and Sam out here, unarmed. Or we come in. And yes, I know about Sam too. Bonnie to your Clyde." Henriksen responded with a smirk. Let Dean know he knew who he was dealing with. Let him sweat at the thought that he was after him. Oh yes, make the guy who was nothing more than a monster sweat.

"Yeah, well, that part's true, but how'd you even know we were here?" Dean asked wondering, it was too soon since his he stuck his head out the door to get the feds here this quickly right? So this guy, Henriksen had to have had another way to find them. And really Dean wanted to make sure he didn't find them again.

"Go screw yourself, that's how I knew. It's become my job to know about you, Dean. I've been looking for you for weeks now. I know about the murder in St. Louis, I know about the Houdini act you pulled in Baltimore. I know about the desecrations and the thefts. I know about your dad." Henriksen replied darkly making Dean's eyes widen. What the hell did he mean he knew about his dad? Was he in custody right now? Oh hell no, he wasn't having that shit.

"Hey, you don't know crap about my dad." Dean responded hoping that the agent would give away whether he was in custody or not. I mean guys like this, they always wanted to spout off about what they had achieved right? Like when they got one over on you? So time to find out what he had.

"Ex-marine, raised his kids on the road, cheap motels, backwood cabins. Real paramilitary survivalist type. I just can't get a handle on what type of whacko he is. White supremacist, Timmy McVeigh." Henriksen replied with a smile that at least he had found a way to keep Dean on the phone, and on the back foot. Oh yeah, I'll get you and your brother. You will be mine.

"You got no right talking about my dad like that. He's a hero." Dean growled wanting to smash something, though he calmed when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Cas' hand once more there to remind him that he wasn't in the wrong. They were doing the right thing, they had an angel at their side god damn it. This guy was nothing but another pain in his ass.

"Yeah. Right. Sure sounds like it. You have one hour to make a decision or we come through those doors full automatic." Henriksen replied without care hanging up on Dean and causing him to rest his head against the wall. Where had this case gone to such god damn shit?

"Dean what's going on?" Sam asked worried about his brother.

"The feds are here. We don't have long." Dean replied hanging up the phone and turning to look at Cas, hoping he could help them somehow.

"I can search the building for the shifter Dean, it will not take me long. Let me get you out of here first." Castiel suggested reaching out for the man he loved. He did not want him to get hurt. There had been too much pain here already. He wanted Dean and Sam safe.

"No Cas, we'll wait. Once it's done then we'll all get out of here, okay?" Dean replied with a smile. He knew Cas wanted them safe, but they had come here to do a job, and he wasn't gonna walk away from that, even if all he was doing was watching over the hostages they had. At least that way he knew the people would be safe.

"Very well." Castiel nodded. He understood. Dean would not leave these people until he knew they were no longer in danger. With that he disappeared, searching through the building to find the monster who was to blame for everything that had happened that day.

It did not take him long to find it. It had morphed itself into a dead body as a way to get out of here, it was good thinking, but it did not stop Castiel from stabbing it through the heart with his angel blade, and a small smile on his face. It was time for him and the Winchesters to leave.


	112. Chapter 112

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank** **MarbleWolf for the lovely review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **I am sorry for the long time this chapter has been in coming, I have absolutely no excuse so I'm not going to give one.**

 **This is set at the end of season 2, episode 12 'Nightshifter'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Bobby was working hard trying to find out all he could about the colt. So far he had bupkis, and it was pissing him off. Therefore when the phone rang he was not in the best of moods anyway, and when he found out who was on the other end of the line, it did not make him happier.

"What do you want John?" He growled. All this research he was doing was his damn fault after all. If he could have just left the colt save and secure, but no. He had to take it out in the hopes yellow-eyes showed up and he could get his damn revenge.

"Have you spoken to Sam or Dean?" John snapped back. He needed to know what was going on with his boys.

"No, why?" Bobby asked wearily, why did he have a feeling he was about to get another problem from the damn Winchester family?

"Because apparently they're in the process of holding up a bank." John replied with anger. Why wasn't Bobby keeping track of where they were and what they were doing? Though in truth John knew that really was his job. He was their father, not Bobby, however much the other man had played the role throughout their childhoods.

"What? Why the hell the idjit's doing that?" Bobby blustered. I mean seriously, that was not flying undercover or off the raider, and he knew that Dean at least had people looking for him for things they thought he had done. Damn it, what were his boys messed up in now?

"That's what I want to know." John responded letting out a sigh. He didn't know why he thought Bobby would be able to answer the questions he had, there really were only two, maybe three, people who could do that. And he couldn't get hold of any of them.

"Well, have you, I don't know, tried calling them and asking?" Bobby asked not letting go of his anger as quickly as the other man.

"They're not answering." John replied through gritted teeth. Why was Bobby making it sound like this was his fault? He wasn't anywhere near them, and that was probably the answer to that question.

"No doubt there busy if they're holding up a bank. What about Castiel?" Bobby asked calming slightly. It wasn't John's fault his sons were a pair of idjit's.

"I don't want to pull him away in case they need him." John responded simply. He didn't want to put his sons in danger because he had demanded an explanation from the only one who could keep them safe. He just hoped they managed to get out of whatever situation they had got themselves into and then they would have some explaining to do. In fact, maybe he should start heading in their direction, and hopefully he could meet them on the road.

"So basically you called me just so you would have someone else to worry with you. Thanks for that John." Bobby replied sarcastically. That was all he needed, more worry.

"I was hoping you knew something." John explain, even if he knew it was lame. But he didn't really care, his mind was already on how long it would take him to get to Milwaukee.

"I don't, but if and when I do. I'll let you know." And with that Bobby slammed down his phone. He looked back at the books in front of him but he knew he would get no work down now. So instead he went into his front room and turned on the TV hoping to find out just what John Winchester had been going on about.

* * *

Castiel returned from killing the shifter and without a word collected Dean, Sam and Ronald and few them away to the impala, just as the sounds of the SWAT team storming the bank rang through the halls. The people they had left in the vault would be fine, now they all needed to get out of here as fast as they could.

"Thanks Cas." Dean said before turning and pulling the angel into his arms and kissing him as if his life depended on it. He had wanted to do it ever since he had shown up at his side, and now they weren't trapped in a bank surrounded by police, or hunting a shifter, he could. And boy did he ever take full advantage of that fact.

Sam watched the two of them with a roll of his eyes as he pushed past his brother and his angel to put their stuff in the back of the car. They still had to get out of town, before the feds realised they had gone.

Ronald on the other hand just stood there with his mouth dropped open as he watched his friend Dean kissing the angel that had saved his life. He had no idea how to even begin to process that information, so he didn't. He had taken in so much that day, he really couldn't cope with anymore.

Castiel of course just happily kissed Dean back, sweeping him into his arms and crushing his body to his. He could do nothing else when Dean was so excitable except return in kind.

"Right you two enough. We need to work out what we're going to do now." Sam finally said when he realised that Dean and Cas wouldn't be stopping any time soon.

"He is correct Dean." Castiel said pulling away from the man in his arms who was breathing heavily and had slightly glazed eyes.

"Yeah, okay. Ronald you can't stay here, they think you tried to rob a bank." Dean replied pulling his head away from the most awesome kiss he had ever shared with his angel. Damn he really needed to spend some more time with Cas.

"But… where should I go? Can I come with you?" Ronald asked still dazed by what had transpired that day.

"You want to learn about monsters and hunting right?" Dean said instead of answering his question. Because he knew that it would be no. There was no way they could take Ronald with them, but maybe they could send him somewhere he would be safe, and still get to do what he wanted.

"Yes, I do." Ronald replied simply. After all he had seen and experienced he wanted to know everything about the world no one knew, except men like Sam and Dean.

"Cas, can you take him to Bobby's and explain?" Dean asked his angel, not wanting him to go so soon, but he knew it was the safest option for all concerned. And at least that way if Bobby had seen anything on the TV he would know the truth, without him and Sam getting a lecture in the process.

"Of course Dean." Castiel replied, it would not take him long and he would be back at Dean's side soon enough. Plus Ronald could be useful in what was to come. He hoped so, and even if he didn't manage to change anything, at least he would not be one of the witnesses Dean would have to confront.

"And when you've done that, will you be coming back?" Dean asked in a slightly small voice. He knew Cas was looking for Ava, but he wished he'd finish already. He wanted him to be with them, with him, at his side. He didn't think he could go much longer without him.

"I will." Castiel nodded understanding what Dean was really asking, understanding Dean's wish to have him with him. Mainly because it was the same as his. There was no place he would rather be than at Dean's side.

"Okay, we'll see you soon then." Dean nodded and with that Dean and Sam climbed into the car, only to find when they turned that neither Ronald nor Cas were anywhere to be seen. With that Dean drove the car out of the car park and quickly, but not too quickly, away from Milwaukee. He would prefer never to see this town again, or at least, not for a very long time. And now he knew he also had the feds on his tail, they were going to have to do something about that. But not now, no now they just had to leave. Had to disappear, and then sort out what they were going to do next.

Sam on the other hand had pulled out his phone to find a few rather irate messages from their father on it. He knew they were going to have to call him and tell him what had happened, by right then he just wanted to enjoy the knowledge that they had escaped and survived. They could call their dad later. Once they were clean away.


	113. Chapter 113

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Awerry, Destiel-in-a-nutshell and** **MarbleWolf for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Bobby was sitting on his couch, just reaching for the bottle of whiskey to refill his glass. He had seen the hostage situation on his TV and he had no idea what was going on. So he was just going to refill his drink when he heard a knock at his door. What the hell? Who would be visiting him?

Moving towards the entrance of his home he grabbed his shot gun before pulling the door open only to find a certain angel with a man he didn't recognise.

"Castiel, what the hell?" He growled when he saw who it was. Why wasn't the angel with his boys? Why wasn't he watching Dean's back?

"Your warding is working Bobby, may I come in?" Castiel replied finding he wasn't able to enter the older hunter's home. Teach him to tell him the correct symbols he supposed, but at least it was good to know that his charges had somewhere they could come where no angel would ever be able to enter, even if that did include himself.

"Yeah sure." Bobby nodded before moving to break the warding Castiel had told him to correct the last time he had visited. He then turned back towards his study having a feeling he was going to need a drink for this. He guessed Dean and Sam weren't in too much danger if Castiel had asked to come in. If they were he would left whoever it was he had with him on the doorstep and no doubt gone straight back to them. No correct that, Bobby was pretty sure if Dean or Sam were in danger Castiel would never have left them.

"What idjit crap have the Winchester boys got themselves into now?" Bobby asked refilling his glass. He so didn't needed this, and he had to wonder who the other guy was and what the hell Castiel was doing bringing him here.

"Dean and Sam are fine. They were hunting a shifter and it ran into… complications." Castiel explained with a frown, trying to find the right words, but also wanting to go back to the boys. He had left them alone and he wasn't completely sure they were out of danger just yet.

"Complications? That what you call Dean showing his face on TV as the hostage taker?" Bobby spluttered at Castiel's words. I mean seriously? Complications? What the bloody hell was going on?

"Yes it was unfortunate, but the hunt is now over and they are on their way out of the area. This is Ronald Reznick, Dean asked me to bring him to you." Castiel replied sincerely deciding to ignore the obvious annoyance in Bobby's words at his terminology.

"Why?" Bobby asked simply taking a deep breath and deciding it best to stay calm. He didn't trust the angel not to just disappear if he started shouting, and then he would be left with this random guy in his house without having clue who he was or why he was there.

"He wishes to learn about supernatural creatures, and he needs to be kept hidden from the police, who think he is dead." Castiel replied succinctly, he really wanted to get back to Dean, and Sam too or course, but he really wanted to get back to Dean.

"And why do they think that?" Bobby asked sarcasm dipping from his voice at his words. He was pretty sure he really didn't want to know the answer to this question.

"Because they killed him. I brought him back to life." Castiel stated, forgetting that this Bobby didn't realise that he could do that for people other than Dean.

"Of course you did." Bobby muttered reaching for the bottle once more. He had no idea why Castiel had decided that this guy had to come back to life but let others die, he had no idea about any of it. But when he heard Castiel's next words he realised that he was going to have to just accept it, for now.

"I need to get back now Bobby."

"Fine go, I'm sure Ronald here will fill me in, just get those idjit's to call their dad would you? He was none too happy to see Dean's mug on TV." Bobby replied with a sigh. He would call the boys later, get his answers out of them, it would no doubt be much easier than it ever was getting them out of the damn angel. He wasn't sure how many answers his new house guest would be able to give him.

"I will, thank you." And with that Castiel flew back to his charges leaving Ronald with the very grumpy man who didn't say anything while he fixed the warding he had broken.

"So who the hell are ya? And what do you have to do with the Winchesters?" Bobby asked once he was done, setting down and gesturing to a chair hoping his new house guest could tell him something about what the hell was going on. Cas' explanation had left a lot to be desired.

And Ronald standing there in a strange room with this gruff man wondered for a moment if he wouldn't have been better off somewhere else. But no Dean, his friend, had told him to come here, and an angel had brought him. So he needed to tell this man all about his belief of the mandroids with the laser eyes until Dean had corrected him and tell him what had happened. So sitting down he did just that with lots hand waving and wide eyes.

Bobby just sat back and listened to the man's tale before nodding at the end. It would do for now, though he was seriously confused about the damn mandriod idea. This guy was nothing more than a conspiracy nut, and Dean wanted him to learn about the supernatural? Had the kid gone daft? But that wasn't his concern. Ronald had come to learn, so learn he would. With that thought he stood and pulled a book from a pile.

"Here you want to learn about the supernatural. Start with this." He said giving it to his new house guest before moving to return to his own research, though he did watch Ronald out of the corner of his eyes and couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face as he saw the wide eyes and how Ronald pulled the book open quickly at the first page and started reading as if this was the most exciting thing he had ever read.

* * *

Sam and Dean had managed to get out of not just the town but the state without raising any flags that they knew of and as such Sam decided to venture a conversation with his brother.

"Dean, we need to call dad. He's left a million messages, and he doesn't sound too happy." He said with a wince as he once again read some of the texts he had received.

"I leave that to you then." Dean replied with a smirk gaining a perfect bitchface in return. But hey, he didn't want to deal with their dad telling them how badly they had done. He had had enough of that in his life thank you very much, he really didn't want to have to listen to that lecture again, like ever.

"Dean." Sam snapped. He was not putting up with their dad alone. They would share this one. They would just have to explain that it wasn't their fault the job had gone sideways, not that he thought for a minute there dad would listen to reason, he never did, but they would have to try.

"Fine, next stop, we'll give him a call. You can also see if anything has gone out about us." Dean sighed giving in. He couldn't leave Sam to deal with their dad on his own. That never worked well after all.

"okay." Sam replied feeling a little better.

Dean on the other hand was thinking that also maybe by then Cas would be back and help them argue with their father. Not that he thought he would, but the idea of having Cas back was enough to make him not so worried about the conversation to come. Because he would finally be with Cas, and really that was enough to make his mind forget everything else.


	114. Chapter 114

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank** **Awerry and MarbleWolf for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. You are all awesome.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean had Sam pulled over at an out of the way gas station to fill up the car and get a load of snacks for the drive. Or at least Dean wanted snacks for the drive. Sam used the time to see what he could find about him and his brother. It wasn't good. Dean's face was plastered over all government sites. It seemed holding up a bank plus the rest of Dean's arrest warrant had made him one of the FBI's most wanted. Great, that was just great. How were they supposed to do their job if his brother couldn't be seen? And they still had to call their dad and get chewed out by him for the mess they had made of their last hunt. Sam couldn't wait.

Dean on the other hand didn't really care much, especially considering as he was choosing what food to get them he heard a noise he recognised very well. Spinning round he had a massive smile on his face when he saw the angel standing behind him.

"Hey Cas." he said softly feeling his heart spend up at how close they were to each other. He was so very glad Cas didn't seem to understand the concept of personal space.

"Hello Dean." Castiel replied returning the smile with one of his own as he quickly looked over the man in front of him to make sure he had not been hurt since he had last seen him, before his eyes returned to the green ones he loved so much. He finally had a chance to just stare into them without anything getting in the way.

"So get Ronald to Bobby's okay?" Dean asked when he realised they had just been standing there staring at each other for god knows how long. They really needed to stop doing that in public, they would start getting some seriously strange looks. And he would prefer not to draw attention to himself for a while. Having the FBI after him was enough in his mind.

"Of course, why would I not?" Castiel asked with a frown as he tilted his head in the way that Dean loved. It was just so freakin' adorable. But then, Cas was just so freakin' adorable in his mind anyway. Anything he did Dean loved.

"No reason. How was the old man at having the guy forced on him?" Dean asked with a chuckle. He could just imagine Bobby's response to his new house guest. He was pretty sure the next time he spoke to the guy he would be getting an earful from him about dumping Ronald on him. But what else could they do? The guy needed to be kept of the radar, and what better way than send him to Bobby? It wasn't like they knew that many people who could take him in after all.

"He was not very pleased, especially considering you were on the news. He told me to tell you to call your father. It seems John is not very happy." Castiel responded moving so he could follow Dean as he made his way to the pay for his goods and the gas he had put in the car.

"Yeah, like that makes a change. Come on lets go see what Sammy's got then make the call." Dean replied grabbing the bag and turning to go back to the car and his brother. It seemed it was time to face the music.

"Dean you need to stay away from… well everyone. You are now on the FBI's most wanted list." Sam said as soon as he saw his brother come out with Castiel right behind him. At least the angel was back, he would be able to help keep Dean inside and away from trouble until the heat had died down. Not that Sam wanted to know how Cas would keep Dean entertained inside a motel room thank you very much. But he was sure that the two of them could think of something to do. As long as he didn't see or hear it, he was fine with it.

"Awesome. What number am I?" Dean asked with a cheeky smile, chuckling at the bitchface his brother choose to answer that with. Damn Sammy was so easy to wind up. And hey, they had gotten away. They would be fine. The heat would die down soon enough. Someone else would do something stupid which would get his face removed from all the news after all. People would forget all about him then. He would just have to lay low for a while, hmm, laying low with Cas. Now that was a plan he could get behind.

"We need to call dad. But I think we should drive on a bit. Find a layby and contact him from there." Sam replied not answering his brother's question. This was serious and as per usual Dean was not taking it that way.

"Fine with me Samantha. Let's go." Dean responded climbing in the driver's side of the car and throwing the food he had brought onto the back seat, and into the lap of a certain angel who looked down at it before turning to look at him through the rear-view mirror.

"Sorry Cas." Dean said with his most charming smile, which Castiel returned deciding he didn't need to say anything else. He just pushed the food to the side.

With that Dean drove away, deciding to let Sam keep an eye out of a layby where they could call their dad. That really was a conversation neither of the Winchester brothers was looking forward to having.

* * *

John was high-tailing it to Milwaukee, not stopping for anything but gas and basic food. His mood going from furious that Dean had been caught on camera as a bank robber and hostage taker, and worry that something had happened to one or both of his sons. He found himself muttering to himself about what he was going to do when he got to them. How he was going to hold them tight and then kill them, or maybe do it the other way round. Whichever, both of those were very likely to happen in his mind right then.

Crowley who was sitting next to him found it hilarious to listen to. He couldn't wait to see the fireworks when he finally met up with moose and squirrel. It would keep him entertained for hours watching him lose his rag at them. Oh yes, that was definitely a plus point to being back on John Winchester babysitting duty. And hopefully the man would decide to stick with the boys for a while. At least then he would have someone to talk to, even if it was only Castiel. He was pulled out of his fun thoughts about what he could say and do to the angel while he could respond by John's phone going off, causing the man to swerve rather dramatically off the road.

"Sam? What's going on? You and Dean okay?" John barked down the line once he saw whose caller ID it was. He needed to know his sons were both safe.

"Hi dad. Umm, yeah we're fine." Sam replied cringing at the words as he held his phone out on speaker so Dean could hear what their father said as well as him.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? TAKING A BANK HOSTAGE? AND DEAN, GETTING CAUGHT ON CAMERA?" John shouted, his worry about them turning into anger adding to that which eh already held due to their stupidity and not to mention the anger he had at himself for letting them go off alone. All his pent up feelings were released in a storm with that sentence.

"That wasn't the plan okay. We were hunting a shifter and well, things went wrong." Sam tried to explain, though he knew it was pointless. But it wasn't their fault. They had a plan, it was just Ronald got in the way of it. Surely their dad couldn't blame them for that, right? Wrong. Of course he could, and he would.

"That's not wrong. That's a disaster." John growled trying to rein himself in. He didn't want to cause his boys not to speak to him again just because he blew his top at them. He had had enough of the silent treatment from Sam when he went to college, and from Dean when he died. He did not need any more, so he tried to calm himself down.

"No, the disaster is that I'm now on the FBI's most wanted list." Dean replied deciding to get it all out there at once. Might as well get the anger over and done with in one go. Plus he needed his dad to be on the lookout for the FBI. I mean that guy who he had spoken too would be on the lookout for any of his family to try and use them to get to him. He knew that much, even if they were damn good at hiding. Hiding from the FBI was a whole new ball game.

"WHAT!?" John screeched his attempt to calm himself going out of the window.

"Look why don't we meet up somewhere? Work out what we're going to do next." Sam suggested. Hoping that by the time their dad got to them he might have calmed down a little. He was pretty sure it was a vain hope, but still it was a hope.

"I'm on my way to Milwaukee." John muttered through gritted teeth. He didn't know how Dean had got onto the FBI most wanted list, but he would damn well find out when he got his hands on him.

"Yeah, you don't want to go there. They know who you are. We're heading east." Dean replied with a roll of his eyes. Why was his dad heading to the place they were trying to escape? Was he trying to come to their rescue? Cos surely he knew that he wouldn't be able to do anything to help them. Plus they had an angel at their side.

"Okay. Find somewhere to hole up and give me a shout where you are. I'll meet you there. Where's Castiel?" John asked wondering where the hell the angel had been while his boys had been getting themselves into this serious crap.

"I am here John." Castiel replied amiably making the older Winchester growl at his calm voice. But before John could demand to know why he hadn't protected his sons Dean interrupted him.

"We'll let you know where we are." He said with a growl of his own before he cut of the call. He did not want to hear his dad have a go at Cas. He had been doing what they had asked of him. Okay, logically he knew that his dad didn't know about the whole Ava thing. But that still did not stop him being pissed at the guy for his response to Cas. He did not have the right to get angry at his angel.

With that the three of them climbed back into the car and set off, Sam trying to find somewhere they could hide out that was far enough away that no one would recognise them. And it wasn't his fault that while he was looking he stumbled across something that could well be a case. At least it was in Rhode Island, that was nice and far from Milwaukee. So they might as well make their way there and see what it was all about. Hunting didn't stop after all, and if there dad was meeting up with them and they had a case, it might just get his mind off of his anger at them. Yeah, that was a plan. So turning to Dean he told him what he had found, and looking at the large smile that appeared on Dean's face at his words, he guessed his brother thought as he did. Distract there dad with a case, and they might just get out of this in one piece.


	115. Chapter 115

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Risembool Ranger8, MarbleWolf, Awerry and** **rainystv for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So this chapter is set at the beginning of season 2, episode 13 'Houses of the Holy'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Sam had Dean in lockdown in a motel in the town where he had found their new case. Not that Dean was complaining, I mean it had magic fingers on the beds, who could complain about that? No. He was happy to be locked away, even if he did give a token resistance to Sam. It was mainly to keep up appearances. The idea of spending his time trapped in a room with Cas watching over him was his idea of heaven. Therefore as soon as Sam left to talk to the person who had apparently killed someone on the words of an angel, he turned to his own with a smirk on his face.

"So Cas. How are we going to pass the time? Any ideas?" Dean asked lying back on one of the twin beds. He wished that they were able to get two rooms, but Sam had vetoed that idea saying it was too risky. In his mind it was too risky for Sammy to walk in on him and his angel. But hey, it was his little brothers decision, he would have to deal with the consequences, add in the fact he wouldn't be back for a while, and Dean felt it was definitely time to further his and Cas' physical relationship. He was ready, and he loved his angel, and while he might not be ready to go all the way, there were many stops on the road. He just hoped Cas knew them as he thought he did.

"Many Dean. But I think it would be better if I went with Sam. if this is an angel-" Castiel replied as he watched Dean lie down on the bed in an inviting way. There was nothing more he wanted to do than join the man he loved there, but he also wanted to make sure that he wasn't just giving into his own wishes. He wanted to make sure that Dean was okay with leaving Sam to hunt this supposed angel. Not that he thought it truly was on. The only ones on earth at this time would not be likely to advertise what they were. They were all down here to hide from heaven after all.

"Can you sense other angels?" Dean asked pulling himself up onto his elbows as he looked seriously at the one before him. If this was an angel then sure, Sammy would need an angel at his side. But he wasn't convinced. He was pretty sure that the woman who had committed this murder was just crazy. In which case, he and Cas were fine. And hey Sam knew that if he needed help all he had to do was call or pray. They would both answer without question.

"Yes, mostly." Castiel conceded deciding not to mention the ones he couldn't, mainly because of the look in Dean's eyes which told him his hunter had other ideas of how they spent their time. Ideas that did not involve this hunt. He was surprised to see it. He had never known Dean to put anything in front of a hunt, unless it was Sam.

"So do you sense one now?" Dean asked as he sat up straight and grabbed Cas' tie so he could pull his lips down to his own and he could drag him onto the bed with him.

"No, but-" Castiel started to reply, but he was cut off with Dean placing his finger on Cas' lips and the fact he could see the glint in Dean's eyes that told him that he had just sealed the fate of how they would be spending their time together. This in return caused his own desire for man he loved to rise up through him.

"No buts. If it is an angel, then we'll figure it out. If not we'll deal with it. For now you and I have time together alone and I really don't want to be talking." Dean responded closing the distance between their lips and finally placing them together, pulling Cas back with him as he lay back down on the bed, one hand moving to reach for one of the quarters on the bedside table and setting the bed vibrating. Might as well use the magic fingers that they had been given after all.

At the motion Castiel pulled away from Dean to look down at him with confusion. Why did Dean make the bed move like that?

"Trust me it's awesome." Dean said in response to the look before capturing Cas' lips once more. It was time for him and his angel to get reacquainted and maybe learn some more about each other's body's. Oh yeah, Dean was very ready for that lesson, both exploring Cas, and letting Cas explore him.

And Castiel soon forgot all about possible angels making people kill in exchange for the feel of the man he loved. He could sense that Sam was safe, and that was enough for him right then. He had Dean, and they had some small amount of time together when they needed to worry about nothing else. It was a luxury, and one he wanted to make the most of.

* * *

John pulled up at the motel Sam had texted him and got himself a room and decided to settle in before he made his way to the room of his son's. He knew that Dean would be there, Sam had told him how he was making him stay inside due to his exposure and maybe it would be good thing to talk to Dean alone. To find out what the hell had happened with their last case, and what exactly Dean had done to get onto the feds most wanted list. He was not too happy about that.

But he also wanted to make sure he was calm enough to have the conversation. He didn't want it to end in a shouting match where it was him against them. No he needed to get the facts and then they could all go from there. One fact being information on this case Sam seemed to have found in this town. It had sounded very suspect to him. I mean angels telling people to kill? Surely Castiel would know if that was going down, right? He was an angel after all. In truth John suspected Sam had just tried to find something that would divert his attention to stop them fighting. But even if that was the case, he had to make sure he gave it the time of day. He had made his mistakes, what with the colt, he couldn't rip it into his son's for making their own. Well not completely at any rate.

Crowley on the other hand decided to skip following John to his own room and watching him prepare for meeting the hardy boys, and decided to just go and see Dean and Castiel straight away. Though when he entered the room he wasn't sure if he really wanted to see what he was seeing. I mean it was one thing to know they were getting it on, it was another to see Castiel and squirrel half-naked on the bed together. Of course he took the time to snap a picture for bribery material and to compose his smirk before he coughed loudly to interrupt then.

"What the hell?" Dean squeaked pulling his lips from Cas' at he sound of a throat clearing, moving to grab his gun before he even registered who it was that was in the room with them. Castel on the other hand just narrowed his eyes at the demon standing before them looking far too smug for his liking.

"Sorry to interrupt, but John will be here soon. Might want to make yourselves presentable." Crowley said in an innocent voice that fooled no one.

"Why the hell can't you use the damn door like a normal person?" Dean growled reluctantly removing his body from Cas' and letting the angel stand to redress himself without any self-consciousness.

"Because I'm a demon. It's much better." Crowley replied with a cocky smile. Dean couldn't think of a response to that one, but apparently Cas could, and that was good enough for him. Let the supernatural beings argue it out while he tried to get his body under control for talking to his dad. Oh yeah this conversation was going to just awesome, not. He better not say anything against Cas, because he wasn't having any of that. He could go screw himself if he did.

"Debatable." Castiel responded to Crowley already back to his usual state of shirt, tie and trench coat. There was no evidence on him or in his eyes of what he and Dean had just been doing except for his hair, which was even messier than usual.

"Oh come feathers. You know you love me really." Crowley cajoled. He knew if they were alone he would mention the fact that it was Castiel's choice to bring him back here with him, so he had love him at least a little bit, but he sensibly refrained in front of Dean. Best not to anger feathers any more than he already had interrupting him and his human boy toy.

He then proceeded to dismiss Castiel in favour of turning to Dean to see he still wasn't quite err… calm. Certain parts of his anatomy were still very much at attention as it were. "You might want to do something about that before daddy dearest arrives. He's not very happy at the moment as it is." he said with a smirk his eyes darting to Dean's groin making the man narrow his eyes at him before muttering something about needing the head.

Oh yes this was much more fun than watching John Winchester fail at trying to find the bloody colt. Crowley was so glad to be back with the boys and their angel. Now the fun could really being.


	116. Chapter 116

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Awerry and dragonfox123 for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here's the next chapter. It is set at the beginning of season 2, episode 13 'Houses of the Holy'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

John took a deep breath with the aim of keeping himself calm before he knocked on the door of the room he knew his sons were sharing. Though when that door was opened by Castiel he wondered if Sam had really thought this one through. I mean he wouldn't want to share a room with Dean and his angelic boyfriend. He knew what his son was like, and he doubted that fact that Sam could walk through the door at any time would stop him from having some fun. Especially as his brother had him on lock down.

"Castiel." He nods as he walks through the door past the angel who had said nothing so far.

"Dean will be out in a moment." Castiel replied. Answering the question he could see in John's eyes when he noticed his son was not in the room.

"Right." John responded not sure what else to say. He wanted to quiz Cas about what had happened on the last hunt, but he doubted Dean would like it if he did that. In fact he was pretty sure his son wouldn't like it at all. So instead he decided to talk about this new case of Sam's. I mean if it's angelic in nature, then surely Castiel was the best one to ask. "So this case Sam's working on? It angels?"

"I do not believe so." Castiel answered simply. Though there was still the thought that it could be at the back of his mind. I mean, he could see Gabriel doing something like this… but then again he didn't think he would. He was pretending to be a pagan god right now after all, and had been doing so for centuries. It would be a strange turn of events if this did turn out to be him.

"It's not angels." Crowley said not that John could hear him. But he wanted to make sure Castiel knew he wasn't going to have to fight one of his brothers or sisters. Because let's be honest, if this actually was an angel, there was no way Crowley would stick around. He had did not trust any of Castiel's family to not smite him on sight. And that really would mess with all his plans, not to mention Castiel's own.

"So if it's not an angel, what is it?" John asked focusing so intently on Castiel that he had no chance to look at Crowley to make sure his words are the truth.

"I do not know. But I am sure when Sam returns he will have greater answers for us." Castiel responded in an even tone, wondering if Crowley would share any more information on this case with him. But when the demon said nothing more he guessed the answer to that was no.

"Yeah." John replied wondering what to say next when the door to the bathroom opened and his eldest son came out, a wary look on his face at the sight of him.

"Dad." Dean said moving towards the bed so he could sit on it and therefore staying as far away from John as possible. He did not think this conversation would go without a hell of a lot of shouting, and he really would prefer it didn't come to blows.

"Dean." John replied turning to watch his son. But he said nothing else, he was trying to work out how to start the conversation without sounding as if he was accusing Dean of… well anything.

"Let's hear it then." Dean said when the silence started to become uncomfortable. He just wanted to get this over and done with, then they could all move on.

"What happened Dean? How did you end up taking a bank hostage and then getting caught on camera? And the FBI? I mean seriously Dean? What did you do?" John asked, feeling his voice started to grow stronger as the questions fell from his lips, but he couldn't' stop it. He was so confused and worried, and yes, annoyed at Dean for this situation.

"Well, technically we didn't take the bank hostage. We went looking for a shifter, and another guy who was fed up with people not listening to him did that for us." Dean responded with a smirk. He wasn't going to bow down to his dad just because he shouted at him.

"So what? The police got this guy? That must mean you're off the hook, right?" John asked taking another deep breath and trying to control himself. Though at hearing of this other guy, at least his sons were no longer wanted for that crime. Though god knows what else Dean had done to become one of the FBI's most wanted. But one thing at a time.

"Actually no. he's at Bobby's learning to be a hunter." Dean replied his smirk growing even more at how his dad's eyes widened at that.

Crowley couldn't help it. At that sentence he snorted. He remembered Ronald, and he didn't think he had the physique, nor mental capacity to be a hunter.

"Why is he at Bobby's?" John asked though his voice sounded strained with the effort it was taking him to keep from demanding all the answers from his son right now.

"Because the cops think he's dead." Dean explained, he was actually starting to enjoy this. He should have done this years ago. Of course it probably helped to know he had an angel in the room who he knew wouldn't' let anything happen to him. Who he knew would not be happy with his dad if he started one of his rants about his behaviour. Oh yeah, that definitely helped.

"What!?" John snapped. He didn't understand how the cops could think the guy dead if he was at Bobby's. But it was just another thing that obviously went wrong on this god damn hare-brained hunt.

"They shot him and killed him. Cas brought him back." Dean replied simply, not thinking about how extraordinary that could sound to others, even if those others were his father. I mean Cas had brought him back from the dead, so why not others as well?

"You did?" John asked turning to the angel with astonishment. He had thought that he would only be able to do that for Dean. I mean that was why he was here wasn't it? To protect his eldest son? Well that and fall in love with him, but that was a different matter entirely.

"Yes." Castiel nodded. He refused to say much more, he did not really want to get involved in this argument. He did not understand why John was so upset, Dean and Sam were fine. So what was the problem?

"Okay, but why didn't you just get out of there when you realised what was going to happen?" John asked turning his eyes back to Dean to try and find out why they had stayed. I mean they could have escaped and come back for the shifter another time right? Wouldn't that have made the most sense, to everyone?

"Well for one, there was no way out, and two we still had a shifter to hunt. I wasn't about to let it kill anyone else." Dean responded with a growl, his voice turning deadly serious in a split second when he realised that his father was suggesting they leave those people to fend for themselves. Their job was the save people from the evil things they hunt, not give up when it got difficult.

"But if Castiel was with you, why couldn't you get out?" John asked focusing on the one point he could argue with that Dean had said. The other, well, his son was right. They couldn't have really just left those people alone with the shifter.

"I was not there at first. I was looking for Ava." Castiel replied before Dean could say anything more. He could see that Dean was getting upset, and he did not like that. It was time for this discussion to end.

"Who the hell is Ava?" John asked completely confused because this was the first he had heard of this girl. He wanted to know what was so important about her that meant Castiel left his sons alone. Because it would have to be something serious for that to happen.

"The woman that saved my life." Came a fourth voice joining the conversation as Sam walked through the door and caught the question. He had seen their dad's truck in the parking lot, so he had known he was here. But he was rather surprised to hear the relatively calm voices coming from this room. He had expect Dean and their dad to be shouting at each other by now. And wasn't that a strange thought to have. It never used to be Dean and John shouting, it had always been him and their dad. Things really had changed since Cas had joined them, though Sam did like to think it was for the better.

"Sam." John said turning to look at his younger son and automatically running his eyes down him to make sure he was okay. He had been out getting intel alone after all.

"Dad." Sam replied with a nod before moving into the room and towards his brother who was still sitting on the bed.

"What did you find out?" Dean asked deciding they had discussed everything else enough for now. It was time to focus on the hunt.

With that Sam sat down ready to tell the others what he had, and hoping Cas could help him make sense of what he had learnt.


	117. Chapter 117

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank Awerry** **for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So this chapter is set in season 2, episode 13, 'Houses of the Holy'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, nor any of the lines I have used from the show.**

* * *

Dean had smiled when Sam had appeared in the motel room at the prefect time to answer their dads question about who Ava was. And now he wanted to know what it was he had gotten from the woman who had murdered someone on the words of an apparent angel.

"So did you get in to see that crazy hooker?" He asked once they were all sat around the table, ready to discuss the case.

"Yeah. Gloria Sitnick. And I'm not so sure she's crazy." Sam replied with a frown, looking towards Cas as if hoping he would confirm what he was thinking. Or tell him it was a lie and she was actually delusional. But she had seemed so sincere when he spoke to her, and she was so calm in her acceptance at what she had done. It was… very convincing.

"But she seriously believes that she was... touched by an angel?" Dean asked smirking at his own words as he cut his eyes at Cas. After all, not long ago he was being touched by an angel too.

"Get your head out of the gutter, and yeah. Blinding light, feelings of spiritual ecstasy, the works. I mean, she's living in a locked ward and she's totally at peace." Sam replied glaring at his brother to get his head in the game and out of his bed.

"Oh yeah. I know those feelings, especially the spiritual ecstasy part." Dean smirked even more as he winked at Cas for no other reason than he knew it would piss Sam off, and that was always fun in his mind. Winding up his little brother was one of his jobs in life after all.

"Dean." Castiel said with frown, deciding that the hunter really needed to start taking this seriously. He did not like the idea of some supernatural creature out there pretending to be doing the work of angels. Getting innocent people to kill others. That was not what an angel did, or at least it was not what an angel should do. But then most angels don't do what they were supposed to, as he was well aware.

At the sound of his name on his angels lips Dean turned to him and they had one of their many overly long stares. Dean could read in the other's eyes that he was worried, though he had said it wasn't angels. So what was the problem? They dealt with this shit on a daily basis, they could take on this creature too right? But still he knew he needed to start taking this seriously. So turning back to his brother he spoke in a non-teasing tone. "What about the dude she stabbed?"

"Uh, Carl Gully. She said she killed him because he was evil." Sam replied looking down at the notes he had written on what she said.

"He was, and he is now enjoying the pleasures of hell. The more the merrier in my mind. Though I'm sure you would disagree with me on that one feathers." Crowley replied, though only Castiel could hear him. At least that was something then. Whatever this thing was, its victims were evil.

"Was he?" Dean asked, unaware that Crowley had already answered his question for him. But before Castiel could reply in the affirmative Sam spoke.

"I don't know. I mean, I couldn't find any dirt on him. I mean, he didn't have a criminal record, he worked at the campus library, had lots of friends. He was a churchgoer."

"Hm. So then Gloria's just your standard-issue wacko. I mean, she wouldn't be the first nutjob in history to kill in the name of religion. Know what I mean?" Dean replied to his brother, completely forgetting exactly who was sitting next to him.

"Dean!" Castiel growled out. Not because he did not like the man speaking ill of religion, he knew his words were true. But this was something pretending to be an angel. He did not take kindly to something using his species in such a way.

"Oh come on Cas. You've gotta admit, 'god' has had more than one war fought in his name." Dean argued. Yeah okay he was an angel, but religion was messed up. Surely Cas could see that?

"I am aware. But I think this is something more than her being crazy." Castiel replied in an even tone, keeping himself in check. They would solve this case and then he would find out who it was who was pretending to be an angel.

"I agree. She's the second in town to murder because an 'angel' told them to." Sam interrupted before Dean could say anything more. They needed to move this along, and he didn't want to hear his brother and Cas get into it about religion. Personally it wouldn't be something he would choose to argue with an angel about frankly.

"We need to go to this Gloria's apartment." John said, deciding it was time someone take charge. He had sat and listened and caught up with the case, it was time now for him to be involved in the actual investigation. He needed to do something, otherwise he knew he would be going over the conversation he had had with Dean. And he doubted that would be a very productive way to spend his time.

"I was just there. Nothing. No sulfur, no EMF... But Gloria did say the angel gave her a sign, right beside Carl Gully's doorway." Sam replied making John frown at the idea that his son had not just gone to talk to the woman alone, but also searched her apartment. Sam could have waited for him to arrive so he could go with him surely?

"Could be something at his house. It's worth checking out." Dean responded simply, hoping both his brother and his dad would fall in line with his plan that they go and leave him with Cas. Of course he wanted to do it without having to say anything to them that made them think it was his idea. He didn't want them knowing he was kinda enjoying his forced vacation from hunting, not to mention spending time with Cas alone.

"You're not going anywhere." Sam growled out glaring at his brother. He knew what he was like. But he could stay here and entertain himself with his angel. Leave him to track the one telling people to kill.

"Sam and I'll go. Dean you stay here." John interrupted, thinking it would be the perfect opportunity to find out what had been going on since they had parted from his younger son. Starting with how this Ava had saved his life.

"Fine. But I need more quarters for the magic fingers." Dean replied trying to hide his smile at how easily they had both fallen in with his plans. The thought that he would be getting rid of everyone again so he and Cas could continue what they had been doing before Crowley decided to drop in was intoxicating. Hmm, the demon had better damn well go as well. He wanted Cas to his self, wanted to explore more of their relationship.

At Deans words Sam rolled his eyes and refrained from mentioning that he was sure Cas' fingers were free. He didn't even want to consider what his brother's response to that sentence would be.

Therefore not long after that conversation Sam and John left. And when they did they had an invisible Crowley, grumbling loudly, following g them. He had wanted to stay and make things awkward between Cas and Dean, but the look feathers sent him made him think again about doing that.

* * *

"Maybe I should go with them Dean." Castiel said as he looked at the closed door, torn. He wanted to spend time with Dean, but he also wanted to find out what it was that was pretending to be an angel and stop it.

"Oh no. You're not going anywhere." Dean replied grabbing the angel by the lapels of his coat and dragging him back towards the bed. His brother and dad were only going to look at the dead guy's house. If they needed them, they would call. Until then he could think of much more entertaining things to do than search a house.

And Castiel sighing gave into Dean's wishes and together they tumbled back onto the bed, quickly removing their tops so they were back to where they were before, lying naked chest against naked chest and kissing each other passionately.


	118. Chapter 118

**Hello my darlings. I hope you had a good Christmas, and will have a good new year. I would to thank and** **Awerry for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So this chapter takes place in season 2, episode 13, 'Houses of the Holy'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

It took the drive over to the dead guys place for Sam to fill his dad in on everything that had been going on. He skimmed over the lastest mission as best he could, focusing instead on telling him how it was he had met Ava, and how she had saved his life. He took a perverse sort of pleasure in seeing the look on his dads face as he described how Gordon had used Dean to try and kill him, and he knew if he hadn't gotten the guy locked up for his weapons, his dad would have hunted him down and made him pay for hurting his boys. Sam liked that, it was something he wasn't used to seeing, but ever since Dean had come back their dad had tried to be there for them more than anything else. Seeing the evidence that John Winchester did not agree with Gordon's thoughts that he was evil helped settle Sam even more. Sure he hadn't thought he was evil, I mean he and Dean had talked about it, as had he and Cas, but there was nothing like seeing confirmation from his own father. It made a warmth seep through him.

John on the other hand wanted to get his hands on Gordon and wring his neck. How could he be so stupid as to think he could kill his boys and get away with it? Okay, he had to agree from what he had heard the idea that the children who had been affected by Azazael where evil wasn't so far-fetched. But he had the words of an angel telling him that Sam wasn't and never would be the leader of the armies of hell. That was good enough for him. If Cas believed Sam was good, then so did he. Plus he knew if he made any suggestion that he felt otherwise, Dean would kick him to the curb without a backward glance. It still surprised him how different his eldest son was now. How much he had changed, grown in confidence and self-belief, just from having an angel loving him… or maybe it was less the fact Castiel was an angel, maybe it was just the idea that someone loved him and believed in him. Maybe that was all Dean had ever needed, and it was something he knew he had never shown his eldest son. He had always been his good little solider, following orders. But now it seemed it was John's time to take orders from him.

Well he could do that, I mean Dean was the one who would save the world after all, right?

At this point John was pulled from his thoughts as they arrived at the house, noticing the angel at the door and remembering Sam saying the woman who had killed the guy had said she had seen a sign from god that he was the one who needed to die, he wondered if that was it.

"Think that's the sign from the 'angel' the woman was talking about?"

"Don't know, could be. But Cas is convinced it's not an angel, so I don't know." Sam replied not sure. This case was confusing him, because everything they had found so far pointed to angels and the divine. But the one angel they knew was determined it wasn't.

"Well only one way to find out. Let's check it out." John responded climbing out of the truck. Time to go and see what they could find out about the victim.

It didn't take long for Sam and John to discover the reason that the guy was evil. The dead body buried in his basement was a big give-away. It didn't sit right with either of them, that the woman had been told to kill someone who really was evil. I mean they could almost believe it really was an angel they were hunting, if not for Cas' refusal to accept it.

They decided that before they returned to the room and Dean and Castiel, they would go and investigate this dick thoroughly. See if they could discover who the poor dead person was, who had been buried in his basement for so long. It was then Sam found that three females had disappeared within the last year, all from the guy's place of work. The guy really had been a sick son of a bitch as Dean would no doubt say.

They needed to go back and talk to Castiel and Dean, because neither John nor Sam could shake the idea that whoever had told the woman to kill, had made sure her victim deserved it. They could not shake the idea that maybe, just maybe this was an angel. That maybe there was someone divine here, directing the people of this town, and maybe they had a way to shield themselves from Castiel.

* * *

Dean and Castiel had spent a pleasant afternoon together. Enjoying the time they had together to explore their relationship further. Learning and exploring each other's likes and dislikes, the contours of each of their bodies with the lips and hands. It had been a prefect time together, and they both wished they could have more, do more. But they both knew that with both Sam and John with them they could not go any further than they had that day. What they really needed was some time off to spend with each other. Or at least that was what Dean felt anyway.

The phone call they had gotten from Sam telling them about the body in the basement had come at lull in their activities, and hearing the new development on the case they both knew they needed to put their personal wishes aside. Therefore Dean pulled himself together and started researching what he could, making sure he could listen in on the police radio as well. Therefore they would know if any more crimes came through that were caused by 'angels' talking to people.

Castiel on the other hand seemed to just sit there with his eyes glazed over, though in truth he was trying to find out who it was who had been getting the people of this town to perpetrate the crimes. He knew it was wrong, even if the people they killed had not been good. Murder was not the answer, and he just couldn't see any angel he knew orchestrating this. Gabriel would take much more pleasure in exacting the punishment himself rather than sending another human to do it for him. And he could not feel any other of his kind down on earth. Plus Crowley had assured him it was not an angel. So who was it that was pretending to be a divine being and getting people to kill?

They needed to find out soon, and he needed to put a stop to it. He could not let something else go on pretending to be an angel, no matter if they were punishing the guilty.

* * *

When Sam and John returned to the room with the information they had discovered on the second angel victim, they found Dean and Castiel both ready to leave. It seemed there had been another killing and Dean had heard about it over the police radio. He and his angel were going to go and investigate, and no matter what Sam said about how he couldn't be seen, Dean didn't care. This had gone far enough, and he could see how it was upsetting Cas to have something going round ordering people to kill on the word of god, even if he didn't really get it. He knew that much, and that was enough for him to be determined to get to the bottom of this, with or with Sam and their dad.

Of course the other two were not going to let Dean, who was a wanted fugitive, go off on his own, even if he had Cas as back up. Therefore the four of them made their way to the new victim's home. It was time to find out if and what this guy had done to deserve to be on the 'angels' hit list.

* * *

While the other three looked through the man's belongings, Sam went straight for the computer to see what he could find. What he did, showed this guy was just as much of a perv as the previous one. He had been emailing a 13 year old girl, grooming her. They were supposed to meet that day.

"Huh. Well, I guess if you're gonna stab someone, good timing. I don't know, man, this is weird, you know? I mean, sure, some spirits are out for vengeance, but this one's almost like a do-gooder, you know? Like, like a –" Dean replied to this latest development. He was not liking what he was seeing about these guys, nor what all the information seemed to be pointing towards.

"Avenging angel?" Sam suggested quietly, though when Castiel glared at him he looked back down at the computer without saying anything more, instead trying to see if he could find a connection between the three men who had been stabbed to death so far.

"Hey." Dean said into the quiet as he picked up a flyer. This could well be the connection they had been looking for. It fit, and maybe this could give them some other explanation for these deaths, other than an angel did it.

"What?" John asked walking over to his son and reading the words of the flyer from over his shoulder, though he didn't understand why Dean had found this of interest.

"Sam, you said the other victim was a churchgoer, right?" Dean continued not answering in father in favour of getting the information he needed from his brother to confirm the hunch he now had inside.

"Yeah?" Sam answered looking up to see why Dean was so interested in that fact.

"What was the name of his church?" Dean asked just knowing what the answer was going to be. Because he just knew exactly where they were going to find the answers they needed to crack this case wide open.

"Uh ... Our Lady of the Angels?" Sam replied his eyes going wide at the name and at how they seemed to be hunting something that was claiming to be an angel.

"Of course that'd be the name. Looks like this perv went to the same church." Dean responded holding up the flyer with the church name on the top. One look at Sam and he realised he saw the same thing as Dean had. It seemed they were gonna go to church, what fun that was gonna be.

* * *

Castiel had been listening to the conversation between the brothers with only half an ear. He was torn inside. If this man had not been killed he would have hurt a young girl, but that still not give anything the right to order others to commit murder. As soon as he heard the words from Dean that the victims were connected by a church he knew deep down inside himself that something there was responsible for this. Something connected to that church was using the name of his father to get innocent people to kill. He had to stop it, even if in some twisted way it felt like it was doing his father's work. He could not let this continue, he just… he couldn't.


	119. Chapter 119

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank Awerry and Helen Tesla for the wonderful review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured this story since my last update.**

 **So I am really sorry about how long it has taken me to write this. I have being busy applying for new jobs and stuff, and therefore not had as much time as I would like to have to write.**

 **Anyway, here is the next chapter, a nice long one for you. It is set in season 2, episode 13 'Houses of the Holy'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

The three Winchesters and Castiel made their way up the steps of the church. Crowley on the other hand opted to stay well away from the place. Churches and demons weren't the best mix after all. Therefore he stayed outside, giving Castiel a little wave and smirk as he leant back against the wall. Nodding in response to the angels glare telling him to be on his best behaviour. He wasn't stupid, they needed to concentrate while they were inside, even if the biggest clue about what was doing all this was the flowers and candles at the bottom of the stairs of the church. They would work it out soon enough he was sure.

Once inside the four made their way to find the parish priest, in the hopes he could give them some insight into the victims. Something that would help them find out what it was that was asking people to kill them, in the name of god. Find out something about the thing that was calling itself an angel. This church was the common factor after all. So where better to start than with the priest in charge?

Castiel stayed towards the back of the group as they found and greeted Father Reynolds. He seemed a good man, but Castiel did not want him to know who, or what, he really was. He did not need humans to know that angels, or at least a few angels, were once more walking the earth. There were things they did not need to know. It would cause far too many problems. Humanity was much better left in the dark about the supernatural. This man had faith in his father, a faith, that while Castiel knew it to be misplaced, he also knew was needed in places like this.

"So you're interested in joining the parish?" Father Reynolds asked as he led the four men into the sanitary of the church. They were an odd looking group to be interested in such a thing. The front three he could see had to be family, they had the same movements and looks, but the man a back was the one that really caught his eye. There was something about him. Something he just couldn't put his finger on. But it was there.

They all had a slightly dark look in their eyes, as if they had seen the evil of the world, but he did not get the impression that they thought that they could find their salvation within this hallowed placed. So why were they really here? Not that he would turn anyone away from god, but nor was he stupid enough to believe that was there only reason for visiting him.

"Yeah, well, you know, we just don't feel right unless we hit church every Sunday." Dean replied with a sunny smile that was just a little bit off. He felt weird being here, talking to this man who looked like he could see too much. He didn't want the priest to know about his and Cas' relationship, and he really didn't want him to know about Cas being a friggin' angel.

"Where'd you say you lived before?" Father Reynolds asked making Sam's eyes go wide as he tried to think of somewhere to say. Hopefully somewhere the priest had never heard of. He didn't like lying to a man of the cloth. It seemed wrong in his mind.

"Fremont, Texas." John replied in his no nonsense voice, before either of his sons could respond. They didn't need to be given the third degree here, they were the ones who should be asking the questions.

"Yeah." Sam nodded, as if hoping his words would confirm his dad's story, rather than making Father Reynolds more suspicious of them. Of course it did the exact opposite.

"Really? That's a nice town. St. Teresa's parish, you must know the priest there." Father Reynolds responded smiling at the three in front of him, though his eyes took in the stare he was receiving from the man at the back.

"Father Shaughnessy. Good man." John replied without thought. He had made sure he said a town where he knew exactly who was parish priest. He did not want them caught out in a lie. They wouldn't get the information they wanted if they were.

"Indeed he is." Father Reynolds was impressed. He didn't think these three had ever gone to church a day in their life, but perhaps he was wrong. They knew his friend after all.

"You know, we're just happy to be here now, Father." Sam interrupted trying to get the conversation moving towards the reason they were there.

"And we're happy to have you, we could use some young blood around here." Father Reynolds replied smiling at the tallest man in earnest. He at least looked as if he was devout in his belief of god, even if the other two with him seemed less sure.

"Hey, listen, I gotta ask… no offense, but uh, the neighbourhood?" Dean asked turning the conversation back on track, trying to dig out what they needed.

"Well, it's gone to seed a little, there's no denying that, but that's why what the church does here is so important. Like I always say, you can expect a miracle, but in the meantime you work your butt off." Father Reynolds replied with a sad smile, though his eyes turned quickly to the man at the back as he muttered.

"Good ethos."

Castiel had not meant to say it out loud, but he knew that no miracle would not becoming any time soon. He was glad this man was not just waiting for god to right all the wrongs in the world, because he knew if he was, he would be waiting for a very long time.

"Huh. Yeah, we heard about the murders." Dean said, pulling the priest eyes back to him and away from Cas, giving him a quick look as if to ask if he wanted to do the questioning, and if he didn't then he needed to let them work. They weren't there to discuss religion after all.

"Yes. The victims were parishioners of mine, I'd known them for years." Father Reynolds replied, making all the men perk up because they were finally getting towards the reason they were there.

"And the killers said that an angel made them do that?" Sam asked deciding that this would be the best way in. Pretend like they didn't know that that was a load of rubbish. Follow what had been released in the press and online about the murders.

"Yes. Misguided souls, to think that God's messenger would appear and incite people to murder. It's tragic." Father Reynolds responded, watching the four men closely and therefore noticing how the man at the back seemed to be paying far more attention to his words now. He also had a look on his face that agreed with him completely, though it was not one that he was used to seeing. It was not a look of someone following his teachings because he was the priest, but rather one that was glad that he, at least, saw the truth.

"So you don't believe in those angel yarns, huh?" Dean asked trying to gain the Fathers attention, and therefore directing it away from the angel in their midst.

"Oh, no, I absolutely believe. Kind of goes with the job description." Father Reynolds responded tapping his dog collar as he did so. He knew angels were real, just as he knew there was a heaven and hell. His belief would allow for nothing else.

"Father, that's Michael, right?" Sam asked pointing to a painting on the wall that showed an angel fighting evil. He knew enough to know who Michael was, or at least who the bible said he was at any rate. He wondered briefly what Castiel's opinion of the archangel was, and if it tallied with that which humanity were lead to believe.

"That's right. The archangel Michael, with the flaming sword. The fighter of demons. Holy force against evil." The Father answered happily glad to see someone who was interested in the works in the church. Though his attention was soon diverted to the man at the back of the group once more.

At the priests words Castiel couldn't help but snort. For a start Michael's 'flaming sword' was standing in front of the man, and then there was the fact that Michael was too busy trying to start the apocalypse to fight the demons. In fact he was too busy working with them.

"A lot of Scripture paints angels as God's warriors. 'An angel of the Lord appeared to them, the glory of the Lord shone down upon them, and they were terrified.'" Father Reynolds stated, looking at the man who it seemed was no longer at the back of the group. Not that he had moved that he could see, more the other three had shifted so they he had a clear line of sight to the one who would mock angels in the house of the lord.

"Luke. Two nine. Gabriel always likes to make an entrance." Castiel replied without thought as he remembered the glee his brother had taken in that little display.

"It does not specify which angel it was that appeared to the shepherds. In fact Luke, two thirteen states 'a great company of the heavenly host appeared', but yes. It is widely regraded as Gabriel who made the first contact as he was the one who spoke to Mary." Father Reynolds answered. He was intrigued by this man, the way he spoke of Gabriel… it was almost as if he knew him, which could not be the case. But that was the impression he got from this stranger in a beige trench coat and with piercing blue eyes.

"Gabriel is the messenger of god, who else would it be?" Castiel countered with, trying to find a way out of the hole he had got himself into. He had hoped Dean would save him, but one look at the man he loved and he could see the smirk on his face and the twinkle in his eyes. It seemed Dean was enjoying watching him get lectured on angels too much to interrupt.

"There are other theories. One even suggests it was Castiel, the angel of Thursday." Father Reynolds replied. Speaking of one of the many theoretical suggestions that had been made in answer to this question. He had always liked Castiel himself, and felt he never did get enough mention in any of the scriptures.

"Castiel?" Dean spluttered, not sure how to take the Father talking about the angel that was standing with them. This was too surreal in his mind.

"Yes. He is not so well known as others. But there are stories about him throughout history." Father Reynolds replied turning to the other man, wondering why he seemed so alarmed by the name.

"Is that so?" Dean asked, though it was in a more thoughtful voice. A wondering just what stories there were out there about the angel he loved. Maybe if he had the time he could look them up. Of course he could always just ask said angel, but Cas wasn't one of many words, and definitely not one to blow his own trumpet.

At this point John decided to intercede, before Dean said something that would give away who they were with, or piss the angel off by asking where he could find the stories. He knew his son, and while Dean didn't like doing research, he also liked to know all he could about whatever he was dealing with. He didn't think Castiel would enjoy standing there while this priest told stories about his previous doings as an angel.

"Thank you for speaking to us Father, we will see you Sunday." He said holding out his hand for him to shake, and while the other man seemed rather surprised by the abrupt end to the conversation he quickly recovered and took his hand.

"I will be glad to see you then. Welcome to the parish." Father Reynolds replied as he smiled at them all, shaking their hands, ready to depart. But just as he turned away the one with the short hair and green eyes who seemed interested in stories of Castiel spoke once more.

"When we came in I saw a shrine on the steps, what's that for?" Dean asked, suddenly remembering what they had seen as they walked in. It could well be something to do with the information they needed to crack the case, and that was why they were here, not to find out about Cas. Mores the pity.

"Oh, that's for Father Gregory. He was a priest here." Father Reynolds replied turning back with a sad smile as he remembered his friend.

"Was?" Dean asked his ear perking up at the past tense. Maybe, just maybe they had struck gold. Maybe this Father Gregory was connected to whatever it was they were hunting.

"He passed away right on those steps. He's interred in the church crypt." Father Reynolds answered simply, he could understand these men's interest in Father Gregory's death. Though it might also turn them away from the parish, he hoped not.

"When did this happen?" John asked before either of his sons could get a word out. He, like Dean, could see the possibly of the former priest having a connection with the murders of previous parishioners of this church.

"Two months ago. He was shot for his car keys." Father Reynolds responded.

"I'm sorry." Sam replied with sincerity. It was not a nice thing to happen to anyone and he felt the need to express his sympathy for the man in front of him for losing his colleague in such a way.

"Yeah, me too. He was a good friend. I didn't even have time to administer his last rites. But like I said, it's a tough neighbourhood." Father Reynolds nodded, not sure what else to say to this strange collection of men.

"Well, Padre, thanks. We'll see you again." Dean said ending the conversation there. They had definitely got what they came for.

With that the Winchesters and their angel moved out of the main area of the church, moving towards the entrance so they could discuss what they had just found out in relative privacy.

"Well, it's all starting to make sense. Devoted priest dies a violent death? That's vengeful spirit material right there. And he knew all the other stiffs, because they went to church here, in fact I'm willing to bet that because he was their priest, he knew things about them that nobody else knew." Dean stated simply, voicing the thoughts that were in all the others heads.

"We need to see the crypt, see how easy it will be to do a salt and burn on the body." John agreed. This Father Gregory was definitely the best candidate for being who it was that had been causing people to kill. With his beliefs he was sure the man's spirit could convince people he was an angel.

At his words the other nodded and they all turned back towards the church, with that very intention. But as Dean, Castiel and John walked through the doors Sam found himself stopping to stare at a statue that depicted an angel. It was a classical looking thing, but as he looked he saw the statue start to vibrate as if there was an earthquake, but it was the only thing moving. Sam walked towards it, wondering what was going on. Then suddenly from behind him came a bright blinding light and he found himself enveloped in peace and spiritual ecstasy. He knew what was happening, the 'angel' was showing itself to him. He knew he should fight it, or at least call for the others, but he found he could do nothing more than stand there and stare at the vision before him. Basking in the feelings that were radiating from it.

* * *

Castiel was following Dean went he felt something was not right. Something was happening back where they had just come from. Turning around he noticed that the younger Winchester was no longer behind them.

"Sam." He growled before quickly turning around and pushing the doors they had just walked through, wide open with his powers. If this spirit or whatever it was they were fighting thought itself an angel, he was going to show them just what a true angel could do.

"Stop." He commanded in his deep voice, lacing it with his grace as his eyes started to glow and the bright light coalesced into the spirit of a young man, causing Sam to blink and finally find himself able to move. Without thought he went to his brother's side, who was standing behind Cas with his mouth open.

"You cannot command me. I am an angel." The spirit spoke with certainty. This was what god had made him upon his death, this was his reward for all the service he had done in the lords name.

"No, you are not. You are the spirit of a dead man." Castiel responded calmly, moving so he was now standing opposite the spirit of whom he presumed was Father Gregory.

"I was a man. But now I'm an angel. I was on the steps of the church. And I felt that bullet pierce right through me. But there was no pain. And suddenly I could see… everything." Father Gregory replied earnestly as he stared at the man before him. Why was he not in awe of his power, in awe of what he had become? He needed to be shown the true nature of god. With that thought the spirit once more started to glow, casting his benevolent light upon all those in front of him, though the man with the beige trench coat did not seem impressed by his display.

"You are not an angel, and you never will be one. It does not work that way." Castiel responded. He had thought he would have only dislike for the thing that was going round pretending to be an angel when he met it, but for his spirit he could only feel sadness. He needed to move on. He no longer had a place on earth.

"How would you know this? Who are you?" Father Gregory snapped, wondering what was going on, and just who it was that was in front of him. He could not see into this man's mind, he was different to all the others around him. Who was he?

"I am Castiel, a true angel of the lord." And with that Castiel showed a shadow of his wings upon the stone walls behind him, his body radiating with grace in a way only an angel can.

Father Gregory watched with mounting horror. Because while he had power, from what he could see, he had nothing that would be a match for being in front of him. And in understanding that the truth came to him. He was nothing more than a man. A spirit tied to earth in his attempts to help clean up the parish. He was not continuing gods work. He suddenly found himself… scared.

At that he fell to his knees before the angel in front of him.

"What happens now?" He asked in a small voice, wondering if this being would be kind or vengeful for his presumption at thinking himself good enough to become like him.

"You need to move on." Castiel stated simply, the grace dying from his eyes and the shadow of his wings fading away so that he stood once more as the unassuming man in a trench coat.

"I do not know how." Father Gregory replied, looking up at Castiel, hoping he could show him the way.

At that Castiel stepped forwards and placed his hand upon the spirits forehead, pushing some of his grace into him. Just enough to guide him where he needed to go. As everyone watched on the spirit of Father Gregory faded away with a smile of true peace upon his lips.

And behind the Winchesters Father Reynolds quietly moved away from the scene. He had seen enough to understand what had been happening, and he had seen enough to know he had met Castiel, the angel of Thursday. Everything about the man who had captured his attention now made much more sense. And if he ever needed prove in miracles and gods existence, he had just seen it.

With that thought a small smile appeared on his face as he returned to his work. He had much to do to help this neighbourhood become great again, but he now knew for sure he was not alone in doing so. God was watching over them, and would send them help, when it was needed the most. It was time for him to return to doing his part, grateful in the knowledge he had been privileged to meet one of gods messengers.


	120. Chapter 120

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank Helen Tesla for the wonderful review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **Sorry it took so long for this update, but I have just finished re-reading this story to make sure I got the characters right, and that I wasn't making some major plot issues with it.**

 **Anyway this chapter is again set in season 2, episode 13 'Houses of the Holy'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Dean was driving while his mind was whirling. As soon as they had got back to the motel he had rushed to the door, claiming he was going to get supplies and food for everyone. He didn't wait to see who would insist on coming with him, nor to hear the arguments his brother and father would come up with for him being one of the FBI's most wanted. He needed to get away from all of them.

Not that he was freakin' out. No, not at all. Well maybe a little bit. It was just… well, of course he had realised academically that Cas had wings, he was a friggin' angel for god's sake. That and he did kind of flutter whenever he appeared or disappeared for that matter. So that kinda made more sense now he actually considered it. But seeing them, or at least the shadow of them on the walls, and also seeing his boyfriend glow? It was kinda a bit too much to handle in his mind. Not that he cared. No he really didn't. Nor was he really surprised. No surprised was not what he was feeling just then. I mean he knew Cas was powerful from the other times he had done angelic like things, but…

He had never really considered just how powerful the being he loved was. I mean, demons could get shot and not get hurt, and the things he had seen Cas kill he had done it only with his blade. And that was just a weapon right? Anyone could have one of them. Okay the whole healing thing and making people pass out with just a touch was kinda big, but it wasn't very dramatic. It didn't really register in Dean's mind as a show of power. But what he had just seen sure as hell did. It was awe inspiring and powerful and…

He didn't know what to do now he had seen Cas' power, and he couldn't get it out of his head. Nor could he get out the questions that was going round and round in it. The questions that went far too much along the lines of why the hell was someone like that with someone like him? Why did Cas love him? He was nothing compared to his angel, so seriously, just what did Cas see in him? What had he done to gain Cas' devotion and love? And how the hell was he ever to compare to the being he was with?

"Son of a bitch." He muttered to himself, though he had sudden horrible feeling that maybe he wasn't quite as alone as he thought. I mean he had seen Cas turn invisible before right? Was he there with him now? Watching him freak about what he had seen? Oh man, he really, really hoped not. But taking a deep breath Dean found his voice once more and growled out the words "Cas if you're here, show your sexy ass."

But when nothing happened he felt rather stupid for speaking at all. I mean Cas had obviously understood he wanted to be alone to deal, and he had no doubt respected his privacy. Of course as soon as he relaxed thinking this, someone appeared next to him causing him to jump a mile. Because it was not the person he had expected.

"You know, this seat is so much more comfortable than the back. I think we should make the Moose sit with Castiel while I get to ride up front with you from now on." Came a smug British voice.

"Crowley, what the hell are you doing here?" Dean growled as he turned to see the demon relaxing back in his car as if he had every right to be there. He damn well didn't in Dean's mind, no matter if he and Cas where working together, or whatever it was they were. Friends, colleagues, whatever. He did not have a right to be in his baby.

"Did you really think feathers was going to let you go off without protection? Please." Crowley replied with a roll of his eyes as he wigged him ass into the seat to get more comfortable, that and annoy Dean that he was there at all.

"I want to be alone." Dean glared before turning back to the road in the hopes that the demon would leave. Though he really didn't think he would, but oh did he wish it.

"Yes I got that. But the question is why?" Crowley asked smirking at how his words caused Dean to stiffen. He was so easy, it was almost no fun. But only almost.

At that Dean refused to answer. There was no way he would share with Crowley what was going through his mind. Nope. Therefore he tried to think of something else for them to talk about. Oh wow, was he really trying to think of conversation to have with a demon? Yeah it seemed he was. When had his life got so freakin' batshit crazy? But that didn't matter. Time to think. Then he remembered Crowley's opening words and a frown appeared on his face as he did so.

"Why'd you call Sam Moose?"

"Because he is one. Moose, Daddy Bear one and two… Squirrel. All relevant names believe me darling." Crowley answered, his smirk growing as he slipped squirrel in there, wondering if Dean would actually catch the connection between it and moose, realise why it was those names were so appropriate.

"Oh yeah? So what animal am I?" Dean asked completely missing what Crowley was trying to get at, only knowing he really would prefer not to talk about the last name he had mentioned. Squirrel was not someone he liked to dwell on, especially as he always came back to how Cas had been with him before they had met, how Cas had loved him, how he loved him still in some way.

"You can be squirrel 2.0 if you like. New and improved." Crowley responded in an innocent tone, enjoying the glare he received for that comment. But he also knew that he really shouldn't push his luck. If Dean decided to share this conversation with a certain angel, he no doubt would be less than happy with him. Therefore it was time to change it back to what he originally wanted to know. "So why are you running from your lover-angel then?"

That was greeted by silence as Dean tried to once more find somethin to say so that he wouldn't have to answer. But he also knew that he and Crowley had little to discuss, and there was no way he was sharing any information on his and Cas' relationship with the bastard. Therefore the only thing he could think to say was the truth. Or at least something close to it.

"He has wings." Dean mumbled feeling stupid even as he did so. No doubt Crowley was well aware of that fact.

"Well duh! He's an angel. Surely you could have worked that one out yourself?" Crowley replied with a roll of his eyes. Had Dean always been this stupid? I mean really?

"Yeah but… he glowed." Dean continued trying to find a reasonable excuse for his behaviour. Though in truth he knew there really wasn't one. Damn it. He shouldn't have left. He should have stayed with Cas and talked to him about some of the things that had been going through his mind. Not the insecurities bit, nor the chick-flick crap, but some of it.

"Grace does that on occasion, though I do prefer not to be around when it does. It can do some most unpleasant things to a wonderful demon like me." Crowley responded answering Dean's unasked question of what it was that made his angel shine.

"Wonderful? Yeah right." Dean replied sarcasm dripping from his voice at that. Wonderful would never be a word he would use to describe Crowley. Ever.

"I'll have you know I am awesome." Crowley replied in affront, though he did smirk when Dean glared at him for using his word. Served him right for not agreeing he was great really now didn't it?

Dean didn't comment on that. Instead he thought over Crowley's previous words and one question popped into his mind and out of his mouth before he thought that he should probably wait until he returned to Cas to ask it.

"What's grace?"

"An angel's essence. It gives them their powers… and is what is removed when they become human." Crowley replied slipping in a little more information than was needed. A little more background about Castiel in the hopes Dean would ask for more.

"How the hell do you remove an angel's essence?" Dean asked without thought, falling right into Crowley's trap.

"You slit their throat, Dean." he answered as if everyone knew that. Then he sat back to enjoy the explosion he knew he was about to witness.

"Wait? What?! Someone slit Cas' throat? Who? Are they still around? I'll- I'll…" Dean growled gripping the steering wheel tight as he imagined all the things he wanted to do to whoever it was that thought they could harm his angel and get away with it. Because no one harmed Cas, no way.

"No need to get your panties in a twist Dean. They are long gone." Or in hiding on earth trying to stay away from what was to come. Whichever way you prefer to look at it. Crowley added in his head. That was something he would definitely not say out loud. He did not need Metatron being thrown into the mix after all. Time to change the conversation then. "Now, are you actually going to do any shopping, or are we just going to drive around all night? Because I would prefer not to make Castiel jealous at the time we're spending together."

"He had no reason to be jealous of you." Dean replied with a smug smirk as he looked the demon up and down and found him very much wanting, mainly because he wasn't' Cas. And Cas was the only one he wanted to be with, ever. He was the one he loved after all.

"I know that, but does he?" Crowley mused innocently, but before he could get himself into the enjoyment of winding Dean up just a little bit more he saw a turning and the name of a road he recognised. It was time to get Dean to do what it was he had joined him out here to do. "Oh you might want to take a left up here."

"Why?" Dean asked in confusion, that wasn't the way to the store. Just where the hell was Crowley taking him now? Because there was no way he would do it without a damn good reason.

"Because there is still someone you need to save." Crowley replied cryptically, trying to remember exactly where the man that Sam had originally been told to kill attacked the girl. He knew Dean had to still do this, it was why he suggested to Castiel he was the one to go to him rather than the angel himself. That and Castiel was rather stuck being questioned by Sam and John. Oh he was very glad he wasn't him right now. Oh yes, it was far more fun for him to be winding up squirrel.

Dean was very confused by Crowley's words, but despite his wish to do anything but, he took the turn Crowley told him to. It wasn't that he trusted the demon sitting next to him, but… If there was someone in danger, then he needed to help them. It was who he was and what he did.

It was two more turns before he drove up a back alley and pulled to a stop behind a parked car. He couldn't drive round it. He was about to ask Crowley what the hell he was doing there when he heard the woman's screams. He was out of the car and running for the one in front of his without thought, smashing the window to pull the man off the frightened woman.

The fight was short, Dean having the upper hand as he wasn't hampered by being stuck in the car. Instead he slammed the guys face against the steering wheel dazing him enough he could unlock the door and allow the woman to climb out and away from the man who had been moments ago attacking her. Without thought Dean was across the hood reaching for her, wanting to make sure she had not been harmed by the bastard who had attacked her.

"Are you okay? Are you okay?!" He asked frantically. He needed to know he had been in time to save her. That he had managed to save someone from something that wasn't a monster, just a man. And evil twisted son of bitch who he wanted to make sure paid for what he had done to her. What he could do to future women.

"Thank god!" The woman breathed looking up at the man who had appeared out of nowhere to save her. Though her mind was still too frightened to really understand what she had just been saved from. All she knew was that she was safe now.

It was then that the car behind them started once more, making Dean swear. "Damn it. You sure you're okay? Do you have a cell phone? Call 911." He shouted to the woman as he ran back to his own car. There was no way he was going to let this guy get away. No way in hell.

He didn't even think about his passenger as he tore after the man's car, chasing it down every side road he tried to use to get away from him. Across every lane of traffic he charged through. Dean was not going to let him go.

It was as they approached a crossroads that it happened. There was a truck in front of them, carrying metal pipes. It swerved to miss a car coming towards it, but in doing so one of the pipes became lose. It spun off the truck, bouncing once on the ground before embedding itself in the window of the car Dean was chasing.

Dean screeched to a hold before climbing out, his mouth open at the sight that greeted his eyes. Moving towards the car, to see if there was any chance for the man, he found that there really wasn't. The pipe had smashed right through his chest and seat, and was sticking out the back. There was no way the man had survived that.

"Holy…" Dean muttered as he stood there and stared, but Crowley having moved to lean against the impala corrected his words.

"Fate always does get her man."


	121. Chapter 121

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Jcx (Guest), Helen Tesla, , Awerry for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So this chapter is set at the very end of season 2, episode 13 'Houses of the Holy'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel stood in the motel room staring at the door Dean had just run out of. There was no other way to explain his behaviour, he had muttered something about going for supplies and then he was gone. What had happened? Why was Dean running from him? He was about to fly to him, to find out the answers to these question when a hand on his arms stopped him.

"So, you have wings?" Sam asked the cursed himself for the stupid question. He had seen how freaked out Dean had looked and he knew his brother needed some space to work through whatever the hell had gotten into his head this time. And for Dean to do that, he knew he needed to keep a certain angel here, with him and their dad. Therefore he had said the first thing which came out of his mouth. Which also was probably the most stupid, like ever.

"Yes." Castiel replied with a confused frown. He was an angel, of course had wings. Even he knew that all the law told humans that. Though he did not appreciate the idea that he sat on clouds strumming a harp.

"Right. But why can't we see them?" Sam asked determined to keep Cas there, and he had started on this line of conversation, he might as well get some answers to the questions in his mind while he was at it. Seemed only fair as he was running interference for his brother after all.

"Don't worry feathers. I'll go after squirrel. You answer moose's questions. Inquiring minds and all that." Crowley said to the angel when he saw how frustrated he was getting with Sam stopping him from going to Dean. And anyway, Cas hadn't read the books, he didn't know about the girl that needed to be saved. He did. So… it worked. Plus he loved winding up squirrel as much as he could.

"Not many can see an angel in there true form. It would burn most eyes out if they did." Castiel responded to Sam, relaxing slightly at Crowley's words and giving his a slight nod to say he heard and agreed. He did not want Dean out there without supernatural protection, and while he knew Crowley would no doubt annoy Dean greatly, he preferred the idea that he was with him rather than he wasn't.

"What's your true form like?" Sam asked actually interested in the conversation now, and having felt the angel relax he removed his arm. He didn't seem to be disappearing any time soon. Or was that fly? Was that what Cas did, fly away? Well it made sense. To him at least.

"My true form is the size of the Chrysler building." Castiel responded sincerely. He remembered the last time he had said those words, it caused a small smile to appear on his face at the memories.

"Wow, that big." Sam replied thinking that probably was the second stupidest thing he had ever said, and he had done it in the last few minutes. Way to go college education.

"How the hell you fit that into… that." John asked joining the conversation for the first time, waving his hand towards Cas' body. He still wasn't sure about how that all worked, though he was under no illusion that what he saw was not what Castiel truly was.

"My grace conforms to the limits of my vessel. Only one strong enough to hold me will contain it. If it was not strong enough it would start to decay." Castiel replied simply wondering why it was that now they seemed so interested in this topic of conversation.

"What's grace?" John asked deciding to take over the questioning, something Sam was glad of, because he really was running out of them. Plus he would prefer not to consider the idea of a body decaying because it couldn't contain the angel inside.

"It is an angel's equivalent of a soul. It is where my power comes from." Castiel responded simply. He would answer their questions, though he did feel Dean should be here for this as well. He needed to know just as much if not more than the two men in front of him.

"So that's what glowed?" Sam asked not being able to stay silent for long. Not when there was law to learn.

"Yes." Castiel nodded. He had forgotten how much these Winchesters didn't know about angels.

With that the three of them descended into silence as the two humans digested all they had just learnt and Castiel turned his mind to Dean. Hoping he was okay and wondering if he should go to him even if Crowley was with him. Surely they needed to talk, he didn't like the idea of the man he loved running away from after he had showed his power. He did not want Dean to be scared of him, did not want him to be afraid of what he could do. Surely Dean knew he would never hurt him or his family. Though as soon as he thought that Castiel knew Dean trusted him. He had left him in a room with his brother, there was no chance he would do that if he did not know he would never harm any of them. So why had Dean run?

The silence was broken by John talking again, asking yet more questions of the angel they had in the midst, wanting to understand just what his powers were, and what its limits were.

"So you can send a soul to heaven?" He asked remembering what he had seen earlier.

"No. I can set a soul on its path, but I am not a reaper. I cannot carry them to where they are destined to go." Castiel replied. It was an intricate difference between those that death had do his bidding and those his father had created. An intricate but important separation of the two beings.

"But with the father in the church-" Sam asked with a frown. He had seen Cas send him on his way, so how was that different?

"He wanted to move onwards. I just showed him the way, I did not take him." Castiel answered without thought. He had done what he could for father Gregory when he had realised his mistake. He had sent him to those who would take him onwards.

"Right." Sam nodded as if that made sense, and in a way it did. All these beings had different roles in the afterlife of a soul, not that he had ever really considered it before now. In fact they spent most of their lives fighting death wherever they could.

Before anyone else could speak the door banged open and Dean stormed in, going straight for a beer. Downing half of it in one gulp. He was paler than Sam had ever seen him and it caused alarm in the younger man.

"Dean are you alright?" He asked in a concerned voice, wanting to go to his brother, but he didn't think he would appreciate it right now.

"Yeah." Dean replied without saying anything more. He couldn't get what he had just seen out of his head. It was too much after a case about supposed angels and all this crap. Son of bitch, did he ever need some time off. Some time away from all this stuff that kept messing with his god damn head. With that thought he found himself turning his eyes to his angel, and staring into those beautiful blue eyes he found himself calm. Something about Cas just eased everything inside him and made him feel right again. Damn he was one luckily son of bitch to have his angel in his life. He still didn't know how he had manged that, but one look into those eyes and he knew he was loved.

"What happened Dean?" Castiel asked in his deep voice, though the care and worry was clearly heard by the man he was talking to. Castiel could see Dean was agitated, and he wanted to help in any way he could.

"I just saw an act of god." Dean replied leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes as he once more saw the pipe skewer the man he had been following. Was it his fault he was dead? Had he caused it by being there? But if he hadn't wouldn't that guy have hurt the girl he saved? Was he is the right or the wrong?

At his words Castiel frowned but when Crowley spoke from where he was now standing by the door his frown cleared.

"Not an act of god, an act of Atropos. You know what a bitch she can be." The demon said with a roll of his eyes. What was Dean's problem? The guy was gone, he wouldn't hurt anyone else. It was a win surely?

"Not god Dean, but fate. And no one can stand in the way of fate." Castiel responded with such certainty that the man lifted his head and opened his eyes as he stared at his angel once more. He wanted to believe him, no he needed to believe. Needed to know that that wasn't another death on his conscience. And staring into Cas' eyes once more he found that he did. This wasn't his fault, it just happened. Nothing could have stopped it. He was not in the wrong.

"Thanks Cas." he sighed as he moved towards him and squeezed his hand before making his way to the bed so he could lie down. He had seen enough for one day, he just wanted to sleep in his angel's arms. And whatever it was that had been going through his mind when he ran, it was no longer there. He had seen the love Cas had for him, and while he still didn't know why, he didn't have the energy to try and figure that one out. No all he wanted right then was his angel at his side.

"Well, as you didn't get the supplies I think dad and I should." Sam quickly said seeing his brother's behaviour. He had a feeling that Cas would be better at helping him right now than either of they could, therefore quickly grabbing his coat and his dads arm he walked out of the door.

"Crowley, please leave us." Castiel said once the door was closed behind the other two Winchesters. He wanted to be alone with Dean.

"Don't want to see what you to get up to in private anyway." Crowley snarked back before vanishing to go and join Sam and John in the truck. Though it was a bit of a squeeze. He really didn't like that, but he would not ride in the back. Not on your life.

"Dean-" Castiel started, wanting to ask why he had run from him before, but before he could say anything more Dean spoke.

"Cas, come here." he said holding his arms out for his angel, who needed no more words to do as he suggested, joining Dean on the bed and holding him close. His questions could wait for another time. When they were both ready to ask and answer them.

Dean lay there surrounded by his angel and felt himself relax, forget what he had seen as the images disappeared from behind his eyes. He then remembered a thought he had had earlier during this case, before it all went crazy. Something he wanted to do, or more like one thing he wanted to do and another he had finally decided right now, lying in his angel's arms after everything, after seeing the love he had for him in his eyes, that he now was ready to do. So taking a deep breath he turned his head so he could look into Cas' eyes as he spoke. "How would you feel about us taking a holiday?"

"You and your family?" Castiel asked with a frown at that idea. The Winchesters needed to keep hunting, they couldn't stop. It was who they were. Of course he understood they needed to rest, but surely Dean could not be proposing stopping hunting. He had never known the man to stop doing that no matter what was happening around him. He always wanted to help people.

"No, you and me. Just you and me, somewhere far away from all this. Dad and Sam can carry on hunting. I just want to spend some time with you." Dean replied running his hands through Cas' hair as he thought about it. About what they could get up to if it was just them. They could take the final step in their physical relationship without the worry of someone interrupting them. He could give himself completely to his angel, something he knew he wanted to do. He wanted to go all the way, have sex, no, make love to Cas. He wanted it so much right then, he wasn't afraid anymore, but he couldn't do it if there was a chance that Sam or his dad would walk in at the wrong friggin' moment.

"I think that it a good idea. I would to spend time with you too. And we would only be a prayer away." Castiel responded smiling at the idea of spending time with Dean, and just with Dean. It was not why he had come back, but then a lot of what had happened wasn't why he had come back. He would happily take some time that was just for them. Crowley could watch over the others while they were together. Nothing could go wrong surely? They deserved some happiness, right?

With that response Dean smiled as he closed his eyes and turned so he could bury himself in his angel. He would talk to his dad and Sam when they returned, but he knew they would agree. He could argue that as a wanted man it would be better if he was somewhere remote. Somewhere where only Cas would be able to get to him. Oh yeah, there was no way they couldn't agree with that. Plan sorted in his mind Dean found himself drifting off in the arms of his angel.


	122. Chapter 122

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank dazariel,** **rainystv, Helen Tesla, Guest and Guest for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So sorry for the long time this took, life got in the way.**

 **Anyway here is the next chapter, I believe it is still T rated, but there is some suggestive words and conversation, though nothing explicit at all.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

It hadn't taken much to convince John and Sam to agree to Dean's plan that he and Cas go away. Though he had put it more of the idea of him going into hiding until the dust settled from the FBI investigation, rather than him wanting to spend time with the one he loved.

Of course Sam read between the lines with ease, but he felt his brother deserved some time for himself, he never really got any. He was always thinking of others, so now that it seemed he was thinking of himself, there was no way the younger Winchester would say no.

John on the other hand preferred not to even consider what it was Dean wanted to get up to with his angel that he needed privacy to do. That was definitely best left alone in his mind. But the idea that his son would be out of the way of the FBI did ease his mind, even if he was sure Dean had some ulterior motive. He was happy to hunt with Sam while Dean was away, and as Castiel said, all they had to do was pray and they would be there if they needed help. So really it was the perfect solution.

Therefore in the morning when it came time to leave town, Dean and Cas drove off in the direction of Sioux Falls, intending to leave the impala at Bobby's before Cas flew them somewhere remote that they could hide out.

John, Sam and much to his displeasure Crowley, drove off in the opposite direction on the hunt for a case. It wasn't that the demon minded watching over the two Winchesters, well he did, but that wasn't his main issue with this plan. No that was the tight squeeze he and to endue being pressed up against the Moose in the front of the truck. Why couldn't Daddy Bear One have a decent sized car like everyone else? Why did he have to have this bloody thing? But he knew it was pointless protesting because no one could hear him. And even if Castiel could he wouldn't have paid any attention, not now he was spending some quality time with his Squirrel. It was then that Crowley realised the down side to his plan of getting the two of them together. Whenever they wanted time alone he would be left with the rest of the Winchester clan. Bloody angels and bloody Winchesters. Why was he the one suffering because of this? He had thought it was a good idea they got together, now he was starting to rethink that plan, a lot.

* * *

It took a couple of days for Dean and Cas to make it to Bobby's, and when they arrived they had two pairs of eyes staring at them inquisitively. Dean was glad to see Ronald seemed to have settled into his new home, and had come to some sort of easy companionship with the gruff older man. But he also knew that they wouldn't get out of there without an explanation. So he once again had to argue about how he needed to go into hiding because he was being hunted by the FBI. Bobby of course offered them a room in his home, but Dean turned him down. He was not going to be having his first time with Cas under Bobby's roof. No freakin' way. It seemed the older man could somehow read what was in Dean's mind because with a smirk he nodded and told them to get going, he would look after the car for him.

And so that was how Dean found himself in a cabin in the middle of nowhere. He had no idea how Cas knew of this place, but to his mind it was perfect. It was fully stocked with food and beer, and had a TV. Hell he even got a cell signal, though he couldn't see any kind of civilization anywhere around them.

"Cas where we at?" He asked as he walked through the rooms, seeing a good sized bed through one door. It looked comfy. That was good, though he quickly turned his mind from what he was planning they did in it later. The days of travel had made his conviction that he was ready to go all the way with Cas wane a bit, or more truthfully, it had let the nerves set in at the idea of what going all the way entailed. I mean who was gonna be top? Was he gonna be bad? And how the hell was he gonna compete with Cas' previous experience? Son of a bitch. He was behaving like some delicate damn virgin. But he knew that in this, that was exactly what he was.

"We are in Montana." Castiel replied with a smile as he watched the man he loved head to the fridge to grab a beer. As soon as Dean had told him he wanted for them to go on holiday he had started looking for an appropriate place. When he found this cabin, which currently was not being used by its owner, he had quickly stocked it with all of Dean's favourite things. He was glad Dean seemed to approve of his choice.

"Okay. So what do you wanna do now?" Dean asked drinking down half his beer quickly. He wasn't sure what to do. I mean it, he knew where he wanted them to go, but he wasn't sure how to get them there. He was hoping Cas would take the lead at some point, but every time they had advanced their relationship it had been Dean who had to initiate it. How the hell was he to initiate having sex with Cas?

"Whatever you wish Dean." Castiel replied oblivious to the thoughts running through the man he loved's mind. He could see Dean was on edge, but he thought that that was due to the fact that his brother was hunting without him, even if he did have their father watching his back. He knew Dean, and he knew he would never forgive himself if anything happened to Sam while he had not been there to stop it. But Castiel also knew that if the other Winchester's got into any trouble they would pray, and if they could not he had also told Crowley where to find them. But he had also stipulated that he was only to use that knowledge under dire circumstances. He did not want Crowley just to pop round for a chat thank you very much. This was his and Dean's time to be together, to learn what their relationship was, and hopefully what it could be.

"Yeah right. Umm. About that…" Dean responded, nervously rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to think of a polite way to tell Cas he wanted them to have sex. Son of a bitch, why was this so hard?

"Yes Dean?" Castiel asked tilting his head as his human trailed off and stared into space with a frown on his face. What is it that Dean wished to discuss, or do?

Dean hearing Cas took a deep breath and then a fortifying gulp of beer before he turned his eyes back to his angel and spoke so quickly the words almost ran together.

"Well I was kinda thinking that well maybe we could you know."

Castiel frowned at that, trying to work out first what it was Dean had said, and then what he meant by it. But he came up with nothing. "No, I am afraid I do not. What is it you wish for us to do?" He asked the frown still very much in place on his face as he tried to figure out what Dean was suggesting.

"To have sex, Cas." Dean finally said in exasperation. How could Cas not have got that from what he said? Let alone the whole having a holiday and time alone plan. Surely it was as clear as day right? Unless… what if Cas didn't want to have sex with him? What if he didn't want that from him? Didn't think he would be able to compare to… the other man he had made love to?

"Oh." Castiel replied his eyes widening as he finally understood everything. Why Dean wanted to take time away from his family, and why he seemed so nervous. It hadn't crossed the angels mind that Dean was ready to take this step in their relationship. Not that he was complaining, he was more than happy to make love to Dean, he was just surprised it was to happen now.

"Look I know you've done this before but it's my first time. With a guy anyway, so umm…" Dean mumbled finding he wasn't able to look at the angel in front of him and instead found himself studying the floor intently. He was pretty sure he was going red as well. Damn it, he was being such a god damn wuss right now.

"Dean. I know you believe that Squirrel and I were in a relationship, and while yes I loved him, we never consummated that affection." Castiel replied deciding that it was time to come clean. He could not in good conscious take his relationship with Dean further without him knowing that this was all new to him as well. He did not want Dean to think he was some sort of expert here. Because he had no more idea than Dean did. He wanted the man he loved to know they were on the level experience wise.

"Huh?" Dean asked raising his head and giving Cas a look of confusion, because… what the hell had he just said?

"We never made love." Castiel clarified with a smile on his lips as he realised he had sounded overly formal.

"Wait! What? So this is your first time too?" Dean asked relief and hope flooding his eyes at the idea that he and Cas would be learning all this together. That he would be the first one who his angel experienced this with. That thought made all his nerves disappear. The knowledge he wasn't alone in the virgin stakes really was a morale booster in his mind.

"With a man, yes. Though I do understand the mechanics of the act." Castiel replied simply, happy to see Dean smiling again and that his nerves seemed to have disappeared at his words. He did not know why, Dean had far more experience of physical intimacy than he did. It was why he always let him lead and he followed.

"So, we're just gonna have to work this out together then?" Dean asked moving to put down his empty beer bottle and wrap his arms around Cas' neck and tangle his fingers in his angels hair.

"I would like that very much. I love you Dean, and I want to share this experience with you, and only you." Castiel answered wrapping his arms around his human, pulling him so their bodies were flush together and their lips were a hairbreadth away from each other.

"Yeah me too Cas. Me too." Dean agreed before closing that infinitesimal gap and kissing Cas with deep love and reverence, which soon turned into heated passion as Castiel moved the both towards the bedroom. There was no time like the present to start their education after all. And it seemed Dean agreed with him there considering the journey was soon marked by the clothes that littered the floor as they walked, as such by the time they fell into the bed together there was little to no material separating their bodies.

Once in bed they then began their education and the next step in their relationship, committing themselves to each other, and giving to the other completely. And it was perfect, because it was with the one they loved, even if they took a few wrong turns before they got it just right. Of course they enjoyed each and every one of them.


	123. Chapter 123

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Helen Tesla and rainystv for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So I want to say sorry about the long time this update was in coming. I really wasn't motivated to write this story, but I'm back now, I hope. Also can I ask for no spoilers in any reviews? I haven't finished watching season 12 yet. Thank you.**

 **Anyway this chapter is set in season 2, episode 14 'Born Under a Bad Sign'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean was lying on a soft bed wrapped in Cas' arms. He had been living a dream for the last seven days, just him and his angel together alone. Spending their time exploring each other's bodies, learning their likes and dislikes, and getting to know each other just a little bit better. He had even asked Cas about his relationship with Squirrel, now he knew that it wasn't the physical one he had presumed it to be. He had never felt closer to anyone else in his life, and it had been perfect. The real world had disappeared from his consciousness and all he thought about in those days was the being with Cas. The being who loved him and who he loved back. Nothing could ruin the bliss he felt at that. The peace he had found in the angels arms.

Or at least it couldn't until he was pulled from his warm sleepiness by a cough sounding from the other side of the room.

"Sorry to interrupt you lover boys, but we have a slight situation." Came a British accent causing Dean to start. The last thing he wanted was to see Crowley thank you very much.

"Crowley. What the hell?" He growled as he turned to glare at the demon. Surely if whatever it was was important his brother or dad would have called him, or prayed to Cas if they couldn't get to a phone. So whatever it was, couldn't be that dire, and therefore it certainly didn't require the demon interrupting their holiday, nor turning up in the bedroom.

Castiel on the other hand took one look at Crowley and knew he wouldn't be interrupting them for anything that wasn't important. He had informed him of what would happen if he did when they had taken this time away. Therefore a second after Crowley had spoken he was dressed and standing between the bed and the demon, staring hard at the latter as he tried to shield Dean's naked body from the other beings line of sight. He did not want Crowley seeing what he now thought of was his.

"What situation Crowley?" He asked calmly.

"It seems the Moose has gone missing." Crowley replied his eyes on Castiel rather than Dean. He could read the signals the angel was giving off as well as anyone. He was plainly saying keep your hands and eyes off my man. It was rather amusing really, and if this situation wasn't so important Crowley knew he would take great delight in winding the angel up about it. But there would surely be other times for such amusement. Right now they needed to find Moose, or more to the point, find that bitch who had taken him. Maybe this time they could take care of her for him? No, he didn't want to lose that enjoyment in his future.

"What? When? Why didn't dad contact us?" Dean demanded climbing out of the bed wrapping the sheet around himself. He may be fine with his nakedness in front of Cas and Sam, but Crowley was a different matter thank you very much.

"Four days ago. Your father seemed to think he could find him on his own." Crowley answered swaying so he could look round the angel and turn his eyes to Dean. He couldn't help but smirk at his clothing choice. And it wasn't like he hadn't seen it all before after all.

"Where is he Cas?" Dean asked turning to the angel who had that distant look on his face which Dean hoped was him locating his brother. He could feel a pit opening up inside him as thoughts and what ifs started to infiltrate his mind. What if he had stayed with his family? He and Cas could have stopped whatever had happened from happening. His brother wouldn't be lost now if he had been there. This was all his fault. His selfish wish to spend time alone with Cas had caused his brother to be taken. His stupid desire for happiness had caused his brother to be missing. He could be dead for all Dean knew, and he was the only one to blame. This was all his fault. He should never had taken time away from hunting, from his family. He should have been there to protect Sammy. That was his job. To protect his brother.

"I don't, I can't…" Castiel replied frowning. He could feel Sam, he knew he was alive, but he couldn't get a fix on his location. Something was preventing him… or someone.

"Try looking for Meg." Crowley suggested in an even tone, not looking at either of the other two occupants of the room as they both turned to stare at him. Instead taking the time to study the ceiling as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. Or at least he did until he heard the angel speak faintly. His tone of voice causing the one word he said to reverberate through him and there was no way that Crowley couldn't turn to return Castiel's stare at it. He knew what he was remembering, just as he knew that the Meg they were dealing with now, was nothing like the one Castiel had known.

"Meg?" Castiel whispered, his mind instantly conjuring the image of the demon who had sat by his bedside when he was catatonic after taking on Sam's madness himself. The demon who had cared for him, and who he had come to care for in return. The demon Crowley had killed when they hunted for the angel tablet. At that thought his stare turned into a glare at the former king of hell. What did Meg have to do with any of this? Though even as he thought those words he remembered that the Winchesters and Meg had had history before he had met any of them. Was this it? Was this the cause for the mistrust Dean had always shown towards the one who had been nothing but friendly towards him?

"Wait! Who's Meg?" Dean asked looking between the two supernatural beings as they stared at each other seemingly have a conversation all of their own. Now he knew how people felt when they were stuck around him and Sam. but that didn't matter, what did was the fact he needed to know what was going on so he could save his brother. That was all that mattered to him. He had to save Sammy.

"Oh you know, demon, thorn in your side. I believe you exorcised her last time you meant. Between you and me, I Don't think she's a Winchester fan." Crowley replied turning away from the glaring angel. He didn't need to deal with Castiel's angst right now. No right now they needed to save the Moose from one pissed of demon, before he did anything he would regret.

At Crowley words Dean frown from a couple of seconds before he remembered the demon, and the girl who had died being possessed by her. Son of a bitch. Yet another person he had wished he could have saved. But right now he needed to concentrate on finding Sam. He could deal with everything else later. "You think she's got Sam?" He asked Crowley, hoping that he was giving them the lead they needed to get his brother back.

"Oh yes. I definitely think she has Sam." Crowley responded with a look that said he knew something that Dean didn't. But the hunter didn't have time for that right then. Instead he turned to his angel in the hopes he could locate this demon as he would normally locate him or his brother.

"She is in Twin Lakes." Castiel said in answer to Dean's unasked question. He would help Dean get his brother back, even if it required him killing the one whom he had once held affection for. Because Dean would always come first in his mind. No matter what.

"Then let's go. Come on, Cas." Dean replied moving to grab his angel so he could fly them to where this demon was and hopefully be able to find Sam. He needed to rescue his brother. He hadn't been there to protect him, he sure as hell was going to be there to save him. But his words were greeted by two sets of eyes running up and down his body before Castiel spoke.

"I believe you should put some clothing on first." He said calmly, knowing that Dean had forgotten all about the fact he was wearing only a sheet.

"Right." Dean agreed glaring at the demon with them before turning to grab his clothes that were scattered around the room. He had forgotten he wasn't dressed, and now he was reminded he felt far too naked to be in the same room as Crowley.

"Go back to John. We will contact him when we have Sam." Castiel said to the demon. He really wanted him out of the room while Dean dressed. There was no need for him to be here after all. He had given him the information that he came to deliver. Unless…

"Unless you have anything to add?" He asked suddenly suspicious. He had presumed Crowley knew it was Meg who had taken Sam by asking around. But if this had had happened in the original time line, then he was sure the demon knew it from the books. And therefore knew what was going to happen next.

"Nope. Nothing at all darling. See you soon, feathers, Deanie." And with that and wave Crowley was gone, leaving the Castiel and Dean alone. They would discover the truth soon enough as it was. No need for him to share.

"We're going to need to stop off to get weapons from Bobby's." Dean said as he quickly dressed now they were alone.

For a split second Castiel was tempted to agree. To suggest Dean get the holy water and salt. Those none lethal things that would not kill the demon they were going to confront. But he knew he couldn't do it. Not at the risk of Sam's life. And he had already changed the future by being here. Who's to say that the Meg he knew would still come to be? He would certainly not be in the position of needing her to care for him again. That relationship, that friendship, were in the past. Dean was all that was important now. Therefore in an even voice he said "there is no need Dean, I have my blade. I can handle Meg."

"Right. I'm glad you're here, Cas." Dean replied smiling slightly as he placed a hand on the angels shoulder. He had forgotten what Cas was for a moment. Forgotten he was more than just Cas, the one he loved. Had forgotten he was an all-powerful angel who had the means to kill demons. At least that would make this easier. Cas could deal with Meg and he could get Sam. It was time to go. Therefore with a nod he felt the squeeze that accompanied angel travel and found himself inside a motel room, his brother standing in the middle, free of any restraints. What was going on? But did it really matter? No. Instead he spoke while walking towards his brother.

"Sammy?"

But before he could get any response he stood and watched, his mouth falling open as Castiel moved and hit his brother so hard he was knocked out.

"Dude, what the hell?"

* * *

Castiel had flown he and Dean straight into the room he had determined Meg was in. Surprise was their best weapon in his mind, and he didn't want to leave Sam in her hands any longer than he already had. But when he arrived he saw the man in question standing in the middle of the room. Or at least his body was. It took less than a second for him to realise why. Because he could see what the hunter next to him could not. That was not Sam in front of them. It was Meg. Now he understood Crowley's look when he had said she had taken Sam. She was using him as her meat suit. This changed things.

Therefore as Dean moved towards his brother, Castiel quickly flew to behind Sam's body, and without thought raised his fist and slammed it into the demon who had taken it as her own.

"Dude, what the hell?" Castiel heard Dean yell at him, but there hadn't been time for him to explain. They still needed to move quickly, but he knew he needed to tell the hunter as much as he could.

"This is not your brother, Dean. Meg is possessing him. We need to get him somewhere so we can exorcise her."

"Son of a bitch. Okay. We'll go to Bobby's." Dean replied thinking quickly. At least at Bobby's there was the devils trap on the ceiling. The same one they had used to keep Meg in place the last time they did this. How ironic was that? But no matter, he just hoped that they weren't too late, that she hadn't done anything to his brother that Cas could not heal.

"Very well." Castiel agreed, moving to grab Dean's hand as he placed his other one Sam's shoulder. When he was in contact with them both he flew the three of them to Bobby's. It was time to remove Meg from Sam.


	124. Chapter 124

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank SkyHighFan, Awerry and Helen Tesla for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So sorry for the long wait, I have been moving house and getting a new job, as well as trying to finish my thesis. So really sorry.**

 **Anyway here is the next chapter. It is set in season 2, episode 14 'Born Under a Bad Sign'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

Between Bobby, Cas and Dean, it did not take long to get Sam's body tied to a chair within the devils trap. Though it did take some explaining about why they were doing it to the older hunter. But before they could start the exorcism, hoping to get it done while the demon was still unconscious, she woke with a sneer on her lips.

"Dean, well this is becoming a regular date isn't?" Meg said taking a look at the devils trap above her head. How predictable could the Winchesters be?

"How about I smack that smart-ass right out of your mouth?" Dean answered, glaring at the thing which had taken his brother. The thing he had let take his brother.

"Oh, careful now. Wouldn't want to bruise this fine packaging." Meg responded smugly, knowing she had him over a barrel. There was nothing he could do to her, not while she was possessing his poor innocent little Sammy.

"Oh, don't worry. This isn't gonna hurt Sam much." Dean replied picking up a bucket of holy water that Bobby seemed to have on hand. Trust the old guy to be prepared, hmm maybe he was a scout once? Anyway, turning back to the demon in front of him he continued. "You on the other hand…" and with that he threw the water into Sam's chest. Watching as the demon gasped in pain gave him serious mixed emotions. Because on the one hand, he was glad he was hurting Meg, but on the other it was his brothers face that was contorting. He really didn't like seeing that. Son of a bitch.

* * *

Castiel had been standing behind Meg during this process, wanting to make sure she didn't get a look at him. He didn't know if this version of her would be able to recognise an angel, but he wasn't willing to chance it. He didn't want hell to know he was there until they had to after all. But seeing the conflicting emotions on his hunter's face he turned his eyes to Bobby and gave a nod, wanting the older man to start the exorcism. The less time Dean had to see his brother like this the better in his mind.

And so Bobby stepped forwards to start saying the words that would remove the evil bitch from one of his boys. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica…"

As the words reverberated throughout the house, Dean stood there staring at the body of his brother, hoping against hope that he was gonna be okay. That when this was over, and the bitch was gone, he would be fine again. The guilt of this ate at him, sinking deep in his gut. But he would get his brother back, anything else was not an option. This was gonna work and everything was gonna be just fine. And it wasn't until Meg started laughing that Dean found that that pit in his stomach could get deeper. Because it wasn't working. What the hell? He couldn't stop his eyes going wide as they turned to the angel in their midst in the hopes he would have answers as to why it wasn't working.

"Oops, it doesn't seem to be working. See I learnt a few new tricks." Meg said calmly, smirking once more at the two men in front of her, still not having registered the one behind. With that she started her own ritual, one she had learned for this exact eventuality.

Castiel stood with a frown on his face when he realised that they couldn't exorcize Meg from Sam. what was going on? Then he heard her muttering and the fire behind him flamed up before a wind started whistling through the room. What was Meg doing? But before he could think to move to try and contain her, or at least protect Dean and Bobby if she got loose, Crowley was once more at her side.

"She has a binding link on her right forearm. You might want to remove that." The former king of hell said causally as he stood with his hands in his pockets watching the mayhem around him as if it was nothing. He had been keeping an eye on what was going on, and he decided it would be for the best of everyone if he intervened before Meg had a chance to beat Squirrel into a pulp. Or at least best for him, he didn't think Feathers would take it so well if he found out he knew it was going to happen.

"You didn't think to mention this before?" Castiel growled back, but even as he did so he moved forwards, ripping Sam's coat and shirt so he could get to the mark that needed to be removed. Placing his fingers upon it he seared it away, but not before Meg completed the spell which cracked open the devils trap above her head. As such before any of them there could even think of preforming another exorcism they stood back and watched as the black smoked poured out of Sam's mouth with a yell of pain.

Once it was gone the room was filled with silence as Sam blinked up at his brother. He tried to reach across to where his arm was hurting, only to find that he was tied to the chair. What the hell?

"Umm, guys? What's going on?" He asked confused. His eyes going from Dean, to Bobby, to Castiel and back again. Crowley having already made a swift retreat.

"Sammy?" Dean asked, wanting to make sure it really was him, even if he was pretty sure it was.

"Yeah Dean, it's me. Why am I tied to a chair?" Sam asked wanting answers, and really wanting someone to release him so he could look at the injury he seemed to have on his arm.

Castiel could see Sam was back to himself, and therefore moved to heal the pain he had caused the young hunter, as he also released him from his binds and he answered his question. "You were possessed by a demon."

"A demon? What? When? How?" Sam asked moving his hand to rub over his now healed burn. The last thing he remembered was going to get burgers, and now he was here.

"We were kinda hoping you could tell us that." Dean replied with a smile just so glad to have his brother back.

"I don't know… wait, where's dad?" Sam asked standing quickly as he looked around the people in the room and finding one that wasn't there that should have been. He had been hunting with his dad the last he remembered while Dean and Cas took their break. Why wasn't he here with him now?

"He's fine. He's been looking for you." Dean responded with a casual shrug. He hadn't had time to call him yet, nor did he know how to tell him he had found out Sam was missing, not to mention finding him while he was possessed with a demon. Oh yeah, they were gonna have to come up with some creative explanation for that one. He didn't think 'Cas' pet demon told us', was gonna wash with the old man.

"Okay. You told him you found me?" Sam asked knowing his brother. Knowing that his first thought would have been to look after him, to get him back, before he even considered calling their dad. He knew how his brother's priorities ran now-a-days.

"Nope, but then he didn't tell me you were missing so…" Dean replied smiling his most charming smile at Sam, though it seemed nothing could stop him receiving Sam's best bitchface.

"Dean."

"What?" He asked making his eyes wide, turnabout was fair play right? They could call their dad now and let him know everyone was okay, right?

And Sam knowing that he would never be able to change his brother said the only thing he could to that look. "Jerk."

"Bitch." Came the instant response as Dean Shoulder bumped his brother, both of them glad to be back together.

* * *

It was some time later that they were sitting around Bobby's drinking beer and waiting for their dad to arrive that Sam noticed a new closeness between his brother and his angel. The way they were sitting on the couch with barely a hairs breadth between them, well it told him all he needed to know about what Dean and Cas had been getting up to. Therefore he couldn't help but smirk as he asked "Good vacation, was it?"

"Oh yeah, I'll tell you all about it in explicit X-rated detail if you like." Dean responded smirking himself at how Sam narrowed his eyes at him. Mainly because he knew his brother knew he would do exactly that if he wasn't careful.

"Dean, I do not believe Sam wishes to hear about our love making." Castiel interrupted, wanting to avoid Sam any uncomfortableness he would feel at such a topic of conversation. Though his words seemed to have the opposite effect if the way Sam reddened was anything to go by.

"Why not? It's awesome." Dean replied smiling cheekily up at his angel as he remembered all the things they had gotten up to on their week away.

"I so need to make sure my room is nowhere near yours in future." Sam muttered. But he couldn't help but smile at the couple in front of him. He was so happy his brother had found someone. That he had finally found love. Sam just hoped it didn't all end in tears, or death, which least be honest was a running theme with their family and falling in love.

Hearing those words Dean came back down to earth as he remembered why it was that Sam had been taken. That he hadn't been there to stop it. There was no way he was gonna be letting Sammy out of his sight for the foreseeable future thank you very much. "No. You are staying where I can see you."

"Dean." Sam sighed ready to argue, but luckily the conversation was curtailed by Bobby joining them, holding out some sort of pendants to him and his brother.

"Herr take these." He said handing one to each of them.

"What are they?" Sam asked taking his to look at it, wondering what it was it did that would help them. Because he didn't think for a minute that they wouldn't have some sort of purpose.

"Charms. They'll fend of possession. That demons still out there. This'll stop it from getting back up in ya." Bobby replied simply.

"That sounds vaguely dirty, but thanks." Dean responded with an honest smile, glad that they now had something that would prevent a repeat of what they had just gone through. At least Sammy would have some sort of protection against possession the next time.

"You're welcome. I'll give one to your dad when he arrives." Bobby replied with a nod. He should have given them to them before now, but he had never considered that his boys would become targets in this way. Not with Cas around them all the time.

At the mention of his father Dean felt itchy. Not because he didn't want to see him, but more because he remembered all the times he had told him to look after his brother. He had failed. He couldn't sit around and wait for him to come to them, couldn't sit there when there were supernatural creeps that needed hunting. He had taken too much time away from what they did. Who knew who had died because he wanted to spend time with his angelic boyfriend? No he needed to get his head back in the game. Therefore turning to Sam he spoke "Yeah umm, dad. I was thinking we should head out, let him catch us up on the road."

And Sam looking into his brother's eyes could read as clear as day the guilt and worry in them. He knew that what had happened wasn't Dean's fault, but he also knew his brother wasn't going to listen to him any time soon. All he could do was go with him and make sure he didn't do anything stupid. And by that he didn't mean try and get himself killed, no he was more worried that Dean would drive Cas away as he immersed himself in hunting. His brother really needed to learn a work life balance now he had a life to live. But this was Dean, and he knew that was never going to happen. He just hoped Cas was okay with that. Therefore he turned to the angel to see if he had anything to say about Dean's plan, but he was looking as stoic as ever, standing at Dean's side waiting for his decision. So there really was only one thing for him to say.

"Sounds good to me."

And with that the three of them headed out of Bobby's towards the impala which had been sitting there ready and waiting for them. Sam sent a quick text to their dad to let him know the plan, before climbing into the passenger seat of the car. And seconds later they were off, pulling out of Bobby's yard in a cloud of dust, heading for the open road and whatever case they found next.


	125. Chapter 125

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Guest, Helen Tesla, AJ Granger and Awerry for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So this chapter takes place at the beginning of season 2, episode 15 'Tall Tales'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean started looking for a new case the minute they stopped for the night after leaving Bobby's. He also insisted that they three of them share a room, refusing to listen to Sam's arguments against the idea. Castiel for his part knew that Dean would need to be close with Sam after what had happened, he didn't feel upset or worry about that. He had accepted the brother's relationship long ago, and he admired it. Felt that what Sam and Dean had was what brothers should be, it had made him realise how his own family where nothing more than a collection of the same species many years ago, for him at least. So when Sam pulled him aside to make sure he was okay with Dean's decision he just smiled and told him it was fine. Because it really was.

It didn't take long before Dean found an obituary for a professor who had taken a dive out of a fourth story window. Now normally that wouldn't be much concern to them, but when it was connected to rumours of the building being haunted… well Dean decided, and Sam agreed, that they had best go check it out. But Sam did insist they wait until the next day to continue their journey.

So that was how Dean found himself lying in a queen sized bed, next to one holding his sleeping brother, all alone and wide awake as his boyfriend sat by the window watching over them. He wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't sleep and he wanted Cas at his side, but he also knew that they couldn't do anything while Sam was in the room. Well they could, but if they did Sam would never agree to share again. And Dean wasn't ready to let him out of his sight just yet. He knew he could ask Cas to come join him, just hold him as he slept, but he felt even that was too much. He was the one who had wanted Sam here, he needed to respect that his brother did not want to see him and his boyfriend wrapped around each other when he woke. But damn it, it was hard. He sighed as he rolled onto his back and he stared up at the ceiling.

"Dean, are you okay?" Came the deep voice out of the darkness. Of course Cas knew he was still awake. But Dean didn't know how to respond to that question, well he knew one way…

"I'm lonely." He replied smirking up at the ceiling, wondering if his words would bring the angel running as he hoped they would.

"You don't have to be." Castiel replied rather than moving. He knew Dean needed his space after what had happened. He knew he blamed himself, because that was what Dean did. Castiel just wished he could show Dean how much good he did, how much none of what had happened, or was going to happen, was his fault.

"I do… Cas what happened to Sam-" Dean replied taking the release given to him by the dark to put voice to the fears that plagued him.

"Was not your fault." Castiel interrupted. Dean could not blame him for Meg's actions any more than he could.

"But if I'd been there-" Dean argued refusing to believe that he couldn't have avoided all this if he had just refused to listen to his libido for once in his life.

"It would have still happened." Castiel replied with complete sincerity. He knew it would, after all Crowley had known what was going on. He had known because he had read it in the books, and in those books Dean was with Sam. He had not been there to distract the hunter, and yet still Sam had been taken by Meg. There really was nothing Dean could do. He wished he could tell him that, but he couldn't. He couldn't tell Dean of the future and as such he had to make do with trying to convince him. With that in mind Castiel moved from his chair so that he was sat on the bed beside the man he loved. "Dean you saved him." he continued, not reaching out for the human, but hoping his physical closeness would help settle Dean's mind.

"But-" Dean started only to be interrupted once more by the angel who was now next to him.

"No buts. These things happen. You are not to blame." Castiel stated firmly. If only it was that easy to convince him, but he knew it would not be. Because he was Dean Winchester.

"Aren't I? I'm his brother, I should be looking after him, not rolling around in bed with my boyfriend." Dean answered in a bitter tone confirming Castiel thoughts, though the angel did find that the way Dean had said those words hurt him in a way he didn't understand. What was Dean trying to say?

"Can you not do both?" He asked hoping his worry about this situation did not transmit to his voice. He did not want Dean to feel he had to choose between him and Sam, because he did not. Surely there was a way they could have what they did, as well as Dean feeling he was looking after Sam the way he felt he should? Surely it was possible for Dean to do both? Surely he wasn't going to lose the love he had found with this man? Not now, not after all this time of not having it.

"I… I don't know." Dean whispered in reply, no longer sure what he could or could not do. He had risked Sammy for his own pleasure, but Sammy always came first. No matter what pain that caused him. Sam would always come first in his mind. He had no idea how to solve the problem he was now confronted with.

"You need sleep, Dean. Lie down and relax. I will make sure nothing happens to either of you." Castiel responded reaching out to grip Dean's arm in the place he had once seared his hand print. He would not make Dean choose. But he also knew that the man needed to rest, needed to think with a clear head before they discussed where they were going to go from here.

"Okay." Dean nodded before turning onto his side away from the angel and closing his eyes. He was surprised to find himself feeling so sleepy suddenly, and as he drifted into slumber he realised Cas still had a hold of his arm and he had to wonder if there was a connection there somewhere. But he was too tired to think right then, too sleepy to…

Castile watched as Dean finally drifted off, he then raised his hand and returned to his chair by the window. Ready to sit and wait for the humans in his care to wake, but as he did so his mind became a torrent of questions and feeling he didn't fully understand or couldn't answer. He had no idea what to do now, nor who to ask for advice. It wasn't like he could talk to Crowley about all this, and there really was no one else. He was from a different time, a different future, one he couldn't explain to those here. And sitting there Castiel felt for the first time since he returned as if he was lost. If only there was someone he could talk to.

* * *

They arrived at the town in which the professor had died, and as soon as they did Castiel felt something different. Something was off in this town, something was here. He couldn't pin down what it was, but it knew it wasn't simple haunting they were hunting. He could feel in deep inside himself. But he didn't say anything to the brothers, instead he let them pretend to be reporters, trying to find out about the haunting. He didn't know what they would be fighting here, and he needed time to try and work out what it was. Needed time to work out what was causing such a response within him.

At the bar Sam managed to get some intel about the haunting they were investigating and as such he and Dean decided it would be for the best if they went to investigate the crime scene that evening. That was how the three of them found themselves disguised as electricians, or at least Sam and Dean were, Castiel was his usual self, knowing he could make himself invisible if required. They walked up to the doors of the building, ready to get the janitor to let them in. But as soon as the door opened and Castiel took one look at who that being was, he realised exactly what it was they were hunting. Realised what it was he had been feeling since he entered the town, for while it had been disguised, even Gabriel was could not hide the fact he was an archangel from another of his kind. Not when they were face to face. Especially not as he remembered that face so well as the one brother who had sided with the Winchesters. The one brother he had come to trust since his fall. The one brother he had forgotten was no longer dead and gone. The one brother who was currently posing as Loki.

"Well, you are certainly unexpected." Gabriel said taking one look at Castiel standing with the Winchesters before clicking his fingers and everything around the four of them was covered in a bright white light making the Winchesters and Castiel close their eyes against the intensity. When he opened his eyes again Castiel found himself alone his brother.

"Gabriel."

"Castiel."


	126. Chapter 126

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Awerry, bbonin, RiverStark-Rogers, deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover, Helen Tesla, Kasuyorai and Animegirl1279 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter. It is set in season 2, episode 15 'Tall Tales'. I hope you like it. I would also like to say that there will be no Sabriel, sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

"Gabriel."

"Castiel. Long time." Gabriel replied with a callous smirk on his lips for the good little solider in front of him.

"Yes. Where have you sent the Winchesters?" Castiel asked not feeling intimidated by the archangel one bit. It had been a long time since he felt that way around those beings. A long time since he had cowed when in their power. A long time since he had been in the presence of any of them.

"They're safe." Gabriel replied with a wave of his hand as if they were immaterial to their current conversation. And in his mind they really were. He was more interested in why Castiel was with them now, why Castiel was on earth at all. But as he looked closer he realised there were even more intriguing questions to be asked about the angel in front of him.

"I did not ask if they were okay. I asked where they were. I know you would never seriously harm Michael and Lucifer's true vessels." Castiel responded tilting his head slightly, wondering how his words would affect the archangel in front of him. Because he knew no angel was supposed to know who Sam and Dean truly were at this point in time. Just as he knew all the archangels did.

"I'll tell you what, brother. I'll answer your questions, if you answer mine first." Gabriel answered, pulling out a lolly as he settled back against the wall. He had a feeling this could take a while, but he had the time. He had all the time in the world to get the answers he sort.

"That seems reasonable." Castiel agreed with a nod of his head. He would tell Gabriel anything he wished, because he trusted him not to go running to anyone else. He knew Gabriel would not tell, because to do so would be to reveal himself to the rest of the angels and demons in the world.

"When are you from? Cos you sure ain't from round here." Gabriel asked, deciding that was the most immediate thing he needed to know. He needed to know how far in the future the shit hit the fan.

"I'm not sure. I lost count around the year 2020. I'm surely Crowley knows…" Castiel replied with a frown, trailing off as he said the demons name. Maybe it would have been better if he hadn't mentioned his time-travelling companion.

"Crowley? As in the king of the crossroads, I'm all that, Crowley?" Gabriel spluttered wondering what that dick had to do with anything. He was a complete ass. The smarmiest of the smarmy. The biggest kiss ass in all of hell.

"Yes." Castiel nodded, not mentioning that in his time that king of the crossroads was actually the king of hell.

"So you sided with Lucifer. I have to say, I never saw that one coming." Gabriel replied raising his eyebrow at the brother in front of him. Out of all those in heaven, Castiel would have been the last he would have thought to have followed Luci to the dark side. He was always the one who followed the rules without question.

"No, nor did I side with Michael. I sided with humanity." Castiel responded narrowing his eyes at Gabriel for suggesting he had chosen Lucifer. He would never choose him.

"Oh yeah? And how well did that turn out for you then? Because I'm guessing the answer isn't good. Not if you back now." Gabriel replied sarcasm dripping from his tongue as he spoke. There was no way to avert what their dad had decreed. Since the time of earth's creation the end had been predicted to come with the Winchesters. No lowly angel could change that one.

"It's complicated. With help the Winchester averted the apocalypse." Castiel answered addressing what was the first of many attempts to destroy the earth.

"And who in dads name would help them?" Gabriel asked with a roll of his eyes. To stop the fight between Mikey and Luci they would have had to have god's intervention. And he had shown just how much he didn't care a long time ago.

"You did." Castiel replied simply. Because he knew without the help Gabriel had given them, the outcome of the apocalypse would have been vastly different.

"Seriously? I think you have me mixed up with another archangel Gabriel, because there is no way I am getting involved in our brothers latest spat." Gabriel responded shaking his head in disbelief. There was nothing anyone could say or do that would get him involved in this crap. He was done with his family's shit thank you very much.

"But you did. I don't know how, but Dean persuaded you to join them. And because of that, they saved the world. You helped save the world." Castiel replied earnestly, his stare making Gabriel uncomfortable as he tried his hardest to not believe the words being spoken to him. It couldn't be true, there was no way he would help the Winchesters. Therefore he decided it was time to change the subject.

"How did you get here anyway? How are you still here?" He asked wondering why those in heaven hadn't yet smite his ass.

"This." Castiel replied pulling a small leather-bound book from his pocket. It was the book of prophecies he had found in the bunker before commencing this journey. The book of prophecies that had allowed him and Crowley to return to this time and change things for the better.

"That holds dads power." Gabriel whispered his eyes focusing on the object in his brother's hand as if it was a bomb about to explode.

"Yes." Castiel agreed holding the book out to the archangel. Not saying anything more as he waited with baited breath to see if he would take. Waited to see if he would find any of the words inside relevant to him, if he dared to read it.

Gabriel stood there staring at the book. Part of him wanted to grab it and never let go. To once more feel the power their father had wash through him, but another part, the part that left heaven to hide on earth wanted to turn away. Wanted to walk away from his brother and all he brought with him. Just, walk away. Because he knew if he didn't he would find himself mixed up in whatever it was Castiel was doing now, find himself becoming involved in whatever crazy scheme his dad had created by bringing the angel in front of him back in time. And he really didn't want to be involved. He really didn't care. Really he didn't.

And yet still Castiel stood there holding that damn book out to him. It was more tempting than the apple Luci had given to Eve, it was more tempting than anything he had had face in a long time. But everything came a price, and he really didn't know if the price was worth paying.

"Just read it Gabriel. I ask for nothing else, just read it." Castiel finally said when his brother did not make a move towards or away from him. He could feel the turmoil inside him, and if he was going to succeed, having Gabriel on his side would be greatly beneficial. But more than that, he wanted his brother to help him. Wanted to have his brother to talk to.

At Castiel's words Gabriel looked up and him and really looked at the angel in front of him. He was so changed from the Castiel he had known. There was no hint of the solider he had once been in eyes. How had that happened? What had happened to take Castiel from who he was, to the one standing in front of him? "Why did you do it?"

Well the answer to that was simple enough in Castiel's mind. "Dean. Everything I do is for Dean."

"You love him." Gabriel said, it was a statement rather than a question. He could see it in Castiel's eyes when he said his name. It was a feeling that he himself had never known, but he had seen it enough times in humanity to know exactly what it was.

"I do." Castiel agreed, refusing to feel any shame for loving a human. Dean was so much more than that. He wasn't just a human, he was special. He was the one Castiel had fallen for in every possible way, and nothing Gabriel could say would change that.

And Gabriel seeing that just nodded before asking his next question in a tone which wasn't condemning or anything more than curious.

"Does he feel the same?"

"I like to think so." Castiel replied a small smile appearing on his face as he remembered Dean telling him he loved him. Remembered how they had spent their time away getting to know each other both physically and emotionally.

"You've changed." Gabriel said then realised just how stupid that sentence was. Of course he changed. But still Gabriel had felt the need to say it out loud. To express that truth.

"More than you could possibly imagine. Brother." Castiel answered smiling at him as an understanding passed between them. Something he had had with no other angel in his memory.

At that Gabriel nodded, before reaching out to take the book. Castiel had said he only needed to read it, he did not need to get involved. And he had no intention of doing so. Of course as soon as the book connected with his hands he closed his eyes at the power that washed through him. Closed his eyes against the feeling of home it gave him, closed his eyes at the feeling of loss. Once he was sure he had himself under control once more, he flipped the book causally open as if nothing had happened. The words on the front page jumped out at him as if to contradict his demeanour.

 _Destiny cannot be changed as is known by all. But humanity was created with free will, as such the choices one makes can change the path being walked. For example The Titanic must sink, but whether a human choses to travel on the ship is there's to make. If the choice is changed the fates will not be able to interfere._

 _This little book of prophecies (for want of a better word) can give the reader a guide to a time when choices changed the world and destiny was defeated by them. Though whether it will help for the better or worse I cannot tell. All I know is that for the right person, with this as a guide, a different path can be travelled by all._

 _Good luck. This is all the help I have to give._

Gabriel couldn't help but run his fingers over the words written in his father's own hand, a lump forming in his throat as he did so. His dad had given this to Castiel. Had given it to him, to help him change the world. At that thought bile rose up inside him. The idea his dad had chosen a simple angel to do his bidding rather than an archangel, rather than himself.

"Why you?" He asked somewhat bitterly not looking up from the page in front of him. Though Castiel reply certainly made him do so.

"Because I was the only one left."

"Tell me." Gabriel stated. It wasn't a request. He needed to know what had happened in the past Castiel was from. Needed to know why his father had gotten involved, and needed to know what this meant for the future before them.

And Castiel hearing the command did just that. He told Gabriel everything. Told him about Lucifer rising, about his own death at their brother's hand, told him of his choices that lead to the release of the leviathan, told him of his many deaths. Told him of Sam and Dean and what they did, and how they fought through it all. And he told him of the mark of Cain, and how the Winchesters had found their end. It took hours but Castiel did not stop once in the sharing he did with his brother. He needed Gabriel to know what was at stake. Needed him to know why he was there, what he was determined to change.

And Gabriel standing there with the book in his hands listened to it all.


	127. Chapter 127

**Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank Helen Tesla, justacrayon, Animegirl1279 and Awerry for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So this chapter again takes place in season 2, episode 15 'Tall Tales'. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean woke to find himself lying on the floor. Well wasn't that just peachy. Carefully opening his eyes he found he had to blink them, trying to remove the white from in front of them. It took a few moments for him to realise that it wasn't that the light which it seemed had knocked him out that was causing the whiteness, but rather the fact that he was in a white room. What the hell? But now was not the time to worry about that, first he needed to find his brother and Cas. Yeah find his family, then worry about the rest. With that in mind he cautiously sat, only to see his brother not far from him, lying on his side, also passed out.

"Sammy. Hey, Sammy wake up." He said quietly moving to shake his shoulder. Though a quick look around the room showed him they were alone. Which was great in the fact the whoever had done this wasn't there, not so great in the fact that Cas was also missing.

"Dean?" Sam croaked squinting up at his brother, hoping his eyes would adjust soon to the bright whiteness of wherever they were.

"Yeah." Dean nodded giving Sam's shoulder a squeeze before moving back so he could take a proper look at the room they were in.

"Where are we?" Sam asked as he sat up and looked around, hoping his brother had more of a clue than him.

"I don't know." Dean replied starting to move towards the walls, hoping to find a door or something. Any way they could use to get out of here.

"How did we get here?" Sam asked, standing to join him, though he didn't really expect an answer to that one. He was more speaking what was on his mind, but still Dean responded.

"I don't know."

At that point Sam had a good look around him and for the first time noticed something was missing. Or rather someone.

"Where's Cas?" He asked turning back to his brother, dreading the answer to this question unlike he had with the other two.

"I don't know. Come on we need to find a way out." Dean replied through gritted teeth before turning his back to his brother in a clear sign that he didn't want to talk any more. And as he moved around the room, checking for even the littlest crack in the whiteness, the only thought going round in his head was how he had insisted on sleeping alone the night before. Of how he hadn't kissed Cas that morning when he woke up. And how he could have wasted the last time he saw the angel he loved by refusing his company. No he was not gonna let that happen. He was gonna get out of here, and he was gonna find Cas, and he was gonna gank whatever evil dick had taken his angel from him. The need to protect his boyfriend roared through him, almost as strong as the need he had to look out for Sam. And while he knew if this had been any other time, if they had been in any other situation, that idea would have freaked him out, but now, in room full of white, for the first time he saw things clearly. For the first time he realised it was too late to try and stop what was happening between him and Cas. His feelings were there. Nothing he could do would remove them. Denying what they had, the feelings they shared, would not make his brother any safer, and could put Cas in danger. He needed to find a way that he could be there for the both of them. And he would, because he would not lose either one of them. Not now, not ever.

And Sam, who was also hunting for an exit, though he was pretty sure they would come up empty, knew he had wanted time to talk to his brother. Talk to him about his overprotectiveness, and about the way he was behaving with both him and Cas. But one look at the older man and knew this was not it. For while they may have each other's undivided company, he knew to even try and have that conversation while they were locked in here and Cas was outside somewhere alone, would be paramount of suicide, or death by Dean at any rate. So instead he helped his brother in his futile search for an exit. Helped him try to find a way back to the one he loved.

* * *

Gabriel sat in silence after Castiel had finished speaking, his eyes had gone to the book still in his hands, and he couldn't stop himself from flicking through the pages as he thought.

"You know, removing the mark of Cain would have released our lovely auntie Amara on the world. And trust me, that is not something you want to see. He made the right decision." He said in a murmur not really thinking about his words as he skimmed the different entries in the book.

"Dean should never have taken the mark of Cain in the first place. Should never have been in a position where it was the only option." Castiel replied with a sigh. So much had gone wrong in his past, but hopefully it would change now. Hopefully he was doing enough to stop the pain and suffering the man he loved had been forced to endure in the previous time line.

"Hmmm." Was all Gabriel responded. He wasn't even going to get into that conversation. He really didn't care enough about it to do so. That and one of the entries had caught his attention.

 _No one can run from their destiny, from what they were created to do. Everyone must choose a side, no matter how much they may not wish to do so._

Damn you dad. With that thought he snapped the book shut and turned his full attention on the angel in front of him. He was sooo done with this crap. "Well thanks for the entertainment Castiel, but I think it's time I left."

"Gabriel, we need your help. I need your help. Please." Castiel asked, looking him right in the eyes hoping he could somehow convince the only one he knew who could side with them. Hoping to convince one of the few beings in existence that had the power to make all the difference in the world to what was about to come.

Gabriel's immediate response to that was to say no. There was no way he was getting involved in this party. I mean there was only one way it could end, and that was badly, no matter if Castiel was back to change things. Somethings can't be changed, he knew that. It was why he walked away. Turned his back so he didn't have to watch as those he loved tore themselves apart. Surely after all he had been through Castiel knew this as well as him? But looking into his brothers eyes he could see something he had lost long ago deep inside them. Castiel still had hope. Hope and faith, oh not in their dad, but in Dean Winchester.

With that realisation Gabriel clicked his fingers together. And there between him and his angelic brother appeared the two Winchesters, looking remarkably startled at the sudden change in location.

* * *

Dean had been trying to find a way out of the room when suddenly he found himself standing in front of the person he had been so desperate to see. "Cas." He whispered his voice breaking when he saw the angel he loved standing before him, unharmed.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel replied smiling at him as he stared into those green eyes he loved so much. After a moment too long of sharing at look with the hunter he turned to the other human with them. "Sam."

"Hey Cas. Ur, good to see you?" Sam replied his eyes fliting to the other man there with Castiel. The angel did not seem worried about him, but he was pretty sure he was the one who had sent them wherever it was they had been. He really wanted to know what was going on. "Who are you?" He asked simply, hoping that by getting an answer to that question everything else would become clear.

"This is my brother, Gabriel." Castiel answered before Gabriel himself could.

"As in the archangel?" Sam spluttered not sure he believed that standing in front of him was an honest to god archangel.

"The one and only, sasquatch." Gabriel replied not even sparing a look for the younger man. Instead he took a step forwards so he was standing right in Dean's personal space, causing the hunter to turn his eyes from his angel and down towards him. Turn to look at him and get caught by the supressed power of the being in front of him.

"What is it about you, Dean Winchester?" He asked in an honestly puzzled tone. He could see nothing more or less than any other human in the man in front of him. Of course his soul shone a little bit brighter, but then it would. He was Michael's true vessel after all. He was supposed to be the one to hold the hope of heaven. But there was nothing more.

"Huh? What?" Dean asked confused by the question, and he couldn't stop his eyes flitting to Cas' hoping he would be able to explain whatever it was Gabriel was talking about. But when he looked he found the angel was not watching him, but the archangel in front of him. This caused Dean's eyes to return to those of the being in front of him.

"What makes you so special my brother would fall for you?" Gabriel asked again, clarifying his question. And he meant fall in every way. He wanted to know what it was about this man that would cause Castiel to turn his back on heaven. Wanted to know what it was about him that his brother loved. Wanted to understand why he had decided to change the past, just to save him. Why he was going against the very nature of time, for him. Going against the very essence of the world their dad created.

"Umm…" was Dean intelligent reply. He had no idea how to answer that. I mean it was a question he asked himself often, just what it was about him that had caused Cas to fall in love with him. He had no friggin' clue. He just knew he was lucky that he had.

"Gabriel." Castiel said into the silence. And while it was said quietly, in an even tone, it sounded loud to the two humans standing with them. Loud due to the hint of something. It wasn't a request, nor was it a command, it was somewhere in-between.

At that Gabriel turned to his brother and gave him an assessing look, before taking a step back from Dean and throwing the book towards his brother. "This belongs to you."

"Does that mean you'll help us?" Castiel asked putting the book back into his pocket without thought. Glad to have it back where he had kept it since coming back in time.

"No. But it doesn't mean I won't either." Gabriel replied with a shrug to his brother, before turning his eyes back to the Winchesters. "But you'll need to provide me with a reason to do so." And with those parting words he was gone, before anyone could open there mouth to say anything to convince him to stay.

"Son of a bitch." Dean muttered staring at the empty space Gabriel had been standing.

"Dean, are you all right?" Castiel asked his words causing Dean's eyes to return to his. And in that second Dean remembered all that had gone through his head while he had been locked in that room. Remembered all he had wanted to say and do to the angel beside him. And as such he didn't respond to Cas' question. Instead he closed the distance between them, pulling him into his arms as he slammed his lips down on the angels own. Kissing him with everything he had, hoping to show with that action how sorry he was for the way he had behaved, for the way he had treated the one he loved.

Castiel for his part returned the kiss with vigour, so glad to have Dean back in his arms he didn't care about anything else right then. He just wanted to be with Dean, to kiss him and hold him tight.

The kiss was heavy and passionate, verging on desperate but never quite getting there. It was a release of the tension they had both felt during their recent experience. Dean at being trapped without Cas at his side, and Castiel by talking to a Gabriel who was not yet the one on their side. Talking to the archangel he knew could and would destroy him without a moment's thought if he so chose.

And Sam well, he turned his back on the pair to give them some privacy, smiling to himself as he did so. He was glad that Dean had sorted himself out, glad that they were back together. But when they didn't come up for air after a couple of minutes he felt he really should intervene. He didn't want to think how far they would go if he didn't. He didn't trust his brother not to have sex right behind him. Therefore turning back round to find Dean pushed against the wall with his angel lying flat against him he coughed very loudly, hoping it would be enough to distract at least one of them. But when nothing happened he knew he would need to say more, therefore in his bitchiest voice possible he called out. "Dude's, really? Come on, we've got a room you can do that in."

"Oh Sammy, aren't I allowed to take pleasure in the fact we're both alive?" Dean asked with a smirk on his face as he pulled out of the kiss and turned to his brother, not moving from his position, he quite liked being trapped by Cas.

"Sure, in private." Sam replied, his bitchface at the fore.

"Sam is right Dean. We should go." Castiel said before Dean could reply. He wanted to be with Dean, but he would prefer to be so without Sam.

"Fine. But you might want to get your own room, Sammy. Ours is going to be occupied." Dean responded cheekily taking Cas' hand and making his way towards the car. Sam followed muttering to himself about brothers and angels and what he really didn't want to know about what they got up to. But in truth he was glad everything was back to how it had been. Yes, everything was exactly how it should be.

And as they drove away none of them were aware of the archangel watching them.


	128. Chapter 128

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank Nickylove, Honyasbookshelf2017, RiverStark-Rogers, Helen Tesla, LLL (Guest), wickedlfairy17 and Animegirl1279** **for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Deal lay naked, wrapped in Cas' arms, happily exhausted from the make-up sex they had just had. It had been amazing, and he knew he would never get enough of the angel with him. But now he had released the tension inside him from finding himself separated from Cas, he found himself realising there were things he needed to say.

"Cas, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Castiel asked turning his eyes to the head resting on his chest, noticing that he could not see Dean's eyes.

"The way I behaved, before. I don't want us not to be together." Dean replied not looking up, instead staring at his fingers that seemed to be tapping out the rhythm of a Metallica song on his angel's chest.

"Neither do I, Dean." Castiel responded smiling. The pain he had felt the previously evening disappeared with those words from Dean. This was what he wanted, his hunter in his arms, for as long as he could have him there.

With that sentence silence once more fell on the couple as they returned to just being. Returned to enjoying each other's company, not wanting anything else to intrude. But thinking about earlier brought another to Dean's mind. "So, Gabriel, huh?"

"Yes." Castiel replied, not sure what else to say, or more to the point, what it was Dean was asking.

"Why was he here?" Dean asked realising he needed to say more to get the answers he sought. He was intrigued about why the archangel had been there, and what it meant for Cas being with them. He knew he had left heaven, so why was there another angel suddenly in the mix?

"My brother left heaven long ago. He could not stand the fighting among our siblings. As such he has been hiding out on earth as Loki, the pagan god of mischief. A highly apt disguise in my mind." Castiel responded, explaining to Dean some of Gabriel's history.

"Does that mean he's on our side in the war to come?" Dean asked wanting to know if they were gonna have another supernatural being in the fight. Because if so, that would be awesome. They were gonna need all the help they could get, he was sure.

"I don't know. I hope so." Castiel replied with a sigh. Who knew with his brother? He hoped he had said enough to convince him, hoped he would find something in the book their father had given him that would cause him to join them. But he didn't know, nor did he know how they were going to convince the archangel if he had failed.

"What was that book he said was yours?" Dean asked remembering the book Gabriel had tossed at Cas before he left. He hadn't seen it before, so was it something that Gabriel had just given him? Or was it something Cas had always had, but kept from him?

"It is something our father gave me before I found you in heaven." Castiel explained not wanting to go into details of how he had come by the book of prophecies. Mainly because he had obtained it in the future. He was not ready to tell Dean about his time travelling. No, the time was not yet right to share that information with the one he loved.

At that Dean frowned. So it was something he had had it all along and just not shared with him then. Why not? But rather than ask that question, it sounded far too much like a needy little girl in his mind he instead asked "god gave you a book? Why?"

"To help." Castiel answered without hesitation. He could only hope that it would do so. He hadn't had much use for it so far. Relying instead on Crowley's memory of the supernatural books to guide him and those under his charge. Hmm, maybe he should read through it again, see if there was anything in it that could be of use now.

"What's in it?" Dean asked. I mean now he knew it existed surely there was no reason for Cas to keep it a secret from him anymore.

"Nothing you need to worry about Dean, I assure you." Castiel replied in a reassuring tone. It would not go well if Dean read that book. There was too much in it that could lead him to work out the truth that Castiel was keeping from him.

At those words Dean felt anything but reassured. In fact he felt as if Cas was placating him with them. But why would he do that? And why would he show Gabriel, who by the sounds of it hadn't exactly been in Cas' life for a long time, and not him, the man he loved? Why wouldn't he tell him what was so important about it that god gave it to him? I mean surely if it was meant to help it would be better if he knew what it contained too, right? So why didn't Cas trust him with the information? But rather than ask any of those questions or the million others that appeared in his mind at this secret Cas was keeping from him, he found himself instead respond with a "right. Okay."

Son of a bitch. He sounded like a petulant child even to his own ears. Surely if Cas wanted to keep this private it was up to him, right? And well maybe it was some sort of angel book or something. That would explain why he showed it to Gabriel. And well, it was from his father. Okay, maybe Dean could see why he wasn't showing it too him, and maybe his reaction was more to do with the fact he was jealous that Gabriel knew something he didn't. But hey, Sam knew things Cas didn't, was it really any different?

"Now is not the time for you to see it, Dean. But I promise, when the time comes for you to know, I will tell you." Castiel replied hoping to convince Dean that he wouldn't keep it from him for ever. Because he did intend to tell Dean some time. But it had to be the right time. And Castiel was sure he would know exactly when that was.

"Okay." Dean agreed, deciding to can his jealously and instead trust the angel he loved. He didn't want something as stupid as a book to get in the way of them, not now they had just come back from his own behaviour.

And Castiel hearing the agreement in Dean's word was glad. Therefore turning to press a gentle kiss into the top of his head he spoke "now rest, Dean." before moving so he could hold his hunter tight as he watched over him as he slept.

* * *

The next morning Sam woke to find someone pounding on his door. Grumbling out that he was coming he pulled the door open, words already falling from his lips "what do you want jerk-" it was at that point he really opened his eyes to see who was the other side of the door. He had expected it to be Dean. But that was not the Winchester who was standing in front of him. Oh crap. "Hey, dad."

"Sammy, it's good to see you." John replied taking a good look at the son he had last seen going to get them dinner before he had been taken by that demon. If he had his way he would be hunting the bitch down and showing her exactly what happens when you mess with the Winchesters. But when he had told Bobby his plan, the other man had sensibly suggested he find his son's first. And now he saw Sam, he knew he would not be leaving for a while. He needed to make sure his family truly were okay after this recent demon encounter.

"Umm, yeah. You too. Dean and Cas are down the hall." Sam responded rambling a bit, not sure what else to say.

"Right. Why don't you get dressed then we'll go wake the lovebirds, okay?" John suggested moving into the room and handing Sam one of the two coffees he had with him.

"Okay." Sam agreed taking a drink of the coffee and closing his eyes in pleasure before grabbing his bag and heading towards the bathroom. Time to get ready for the day.

* * *

Dean woke with a smile on his face. He was wrapped up in Cas' warm arms. It was a position he had gotten used to being in while they had had their holiday, and it was one he knew he would never get bored of.

"Good morning, Dean." Castiel said, the gentle rumble of his voice reverberating through his chest so Dean felt the words as well as heard them.

"Mmm, morning Cas." Dean replied turning so he could reach up and plant a kiss upon his angel's lips. A kiss that was returned, and soon started to move from a gentle morning greeting into something deeper. Something filled with passion and the desire the two of the held for each other.

* * *

It didn't take Sam long to get ready, and as such it wasn't long before he and his dad were making their way to Dean's room, his dad asking about the case and him giving him a brief run down about meeting Gabriel, as in the archangel Gabriel. He still couldn't quite believe that one.

Once they got to his brothers room, Sam was about to knock, when he remembered he still had his key from when Dean had planned he stay there with him. He thought for half a second before pulling it out. He wasn't going to pass up the chance of embarrassing Dean. That was what little brothers did after all, right? Of course he also didn't want to see certain things and as such he made sure he made a lot of noise as he used his key to unlock the door. Therefore he entered the room just in time to see Dean jump away from Cas and pull the sheet up around his waist. He couldn't stop the smirk that appeared on his face. Served his brother right for all the times he embarrassed him.

"Dude, knock first!" Dean shouted when he saw who it was who had entered. He couldn't believe Sam had done that, though he was glad he had arrived when he had and not a few minutes later. Of course he was pretty sure Sam would have been the one feeling the worst if he had arrived then. Hmm, maybe it would have been better for his little brother to catch him and Cas in the middle of their morning exercise.

"Why? You don't normally care when I walk in on you having sex." Sam replied still smirking as he walked further into the room and therefore allowed space for the man following him to enter too.

"Is that true, Dean?" Castiel asked curiously his head tilting to side. Though thinking about all he knew of Dean he thought it probably was.

"That's different. What do you want Sammy?" Dean growled really not happy with this invasion into his room.

"Well it seems we have a visitor." Sam replied his smirk growing even bigger if that was possible as he watched his brother take note of the other man in the room with them. He couldn't help but enjoy how his brothers eyes widened and he pulled the sheet up higher when he realised who it was.

"Dean." John said with a twinkle in his eyes. After all he too had walked in on Dean in compromising situations before.

"Dad!" Dean exclaimed as he pulled further away from Cas at the sight of his father walking through the door behind him brother. Son of a bitch. He was gonna kill that little-

"Sorry if we're interrupting anything." John said to eldest son, smirking widely as he watched him turn bright red. It had been a while since him walking in on his son naked had that effect on him. He rather liked seeing it return.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked trying to change the subject away from what he had been doing with Cas, or the fact he was sitting in the bed naked. I mean it was one thing for his dad to be okay while he and his angel boyfriend took a holiday, it was another for him to walk into his room while they were both naked in bed together. With that thought he turned back to the angel next to him to make sure he was properly covered, only to find he had somehow, at some point in the last few seconds, gotten dress already. Damn it. He really wished he could do that.

"I came to help with the case, by Sammy said it was done." John answered his eyes turning to the now dressed angel sitting behind his son. He had a few questions for him about this brother of his and what he was doing on earth, and what it meant for his boys. But that conversation could wait, he would prefer to have it in private if that was at all possible.

"It is." Castiel replied when he noticed John looking at him. He knew he had questions, but Castiel did not think he could answer them. Not yet at any rate.

"Good. Well why don't we leave you to make yourself more presentable? Sammy, let's go grab some breakfast then I'll tell you about the case I have found for us all." John suggested realising they had teased Dean enough. They could talk more when they all had clothes on.

"Great. You do that." Dean agreed quickly anything to get his family out of the room ASAP. But even as he agreed, his mind was already turning to what he could do to get revenge on his little brother.

And Sam well he couldn't help but laugh at his brother's uncomfortableness as he made his way on of the door. Oh he was gonna use this against Dean for years to come.


End file.
